The Path of Dreams working title Dragon Call
by Flowerlady
Summary: TF.n Best Romance Summer 2007...LotF...He was born of legacy. However, he became a pawn in a game for power that was in the guise of ensuring galactic peace, a game that would destine him to fall as no others had...BenxJys, Jacen, ZxJxJ, more
1. Chapter 1

**Won the Summer 2007 Best Romance Award on The Force. Net**

**New CoverArt has been added... the link can be found in my Profile**

**Title:** The Path of Dreams (title has been changed from _Dragon Call_)

**Rating:** R (but mostly PG-13) see warning

**Author:** Flowerlady

**Timeframe:** Legacy Era

**Dramatis Personae:** (association is at time of introduction into the story)  
Alema Rar, Twi'lek female, Sith Assassin  
Alexandria Winger, human female, Jedi Knight  
Allana Djo, human female, Hapan Princess  
Allia Judday, human female, Lieutenant Rogue Squadron  
Alema Rar, Twi'lek female, Sith Assassin  
Ben Skywalker, human male, Jedi Apprentice  
Booster Terrik, human male, Captain _Errant Venture_  
Cha Niathal, Mon Calamari female, Chief of State GFFA  
Corran Horn, human male, Jedi Master  
Darth Krayt, human male, Sith Lord  
Darth Troddeln, human male, Sith Lord  
Dur Gejjen, human male, Head of State, Corellia  
Gavin Darklighter, human male, Supreme Commander GA Defense Force  
Han Solo, human male, General Corellian Defense Forces  
Jacen Solo, human male, Jedi Master, Colonel Galactic Alliance Guard  
Jagged Fel, human male, Imperial Admiral  
Jaina Solo, human female, Jedi Knight, Major Rogue Squadron  
Jysella Horn, human female, Jedi Apprentice  
Kyp Durron, human male, Jedi Master  
Leia Organa Solo, human female, Jedi Knight  
Lon Shevu, human male, Major Galactic Alliance Guard  
Luke Skywalker, human male, Grand Master of the Jedi  
Lumiya, human/cyborg female, Lady of the Sith  
Mara Jade Skywalker, human female, Jedi Master  
Masen Krieg, human male, Admiral, Second Imperial Fleet  
Mirax Horn, human female, Captain of the _Pulsar Skate_  
Qing Niao (Vongerella), Yuuzhan Vong female, Sith Acolyte  
Soontir Fel, human male, Imperal Baron, Advisor to the Moffs' Council  
Syal Antilles, human female, Commander Corellian Defense Forces  
Tahiri Veila, human female, Jedi Knight  
Valin Horn, human male, Jedi Knight, Lieutenant Rogue Squadron  
Wedge Antilles, human male, Admiral Corellian Defense Forces  
Zane Skywalker, human child  
Zekk, human male, Jedi Knight, Lt. Colonel Rogue Squadron  
Possibly others that will be added as they are introduced

**Genre:** AU, Drama, Angst, Dark, Romance

**Warnings:** Uses personal and known Legacy speculation along with numerous spoilers from the _Legacy of the Force_ book series and the _Legacy Comic_ series. This story also will contain the consentual sexual relationship between a minor and an adult. (Ben age 15, Jysella age 19)

**Disclaimer:** The universe and the characters belong to George Lucas and/or the authors who created them. I can only lay a slight claim on the original characters and the plot bunnies that brought about this story.

**Summary: **After two years, the galaxy is still locked in civil war. Jacen Solo has achieved Sith Mastery and is using many pawns to garner as much power as he can. Ben Skywalker is a young Lieutenant in GAG and is apprenticed to Jedi Master Jacen Solo, esteemed Jedi Council member and an up and coming officer. Jysella Horn is finishing up her Apprenticeship with Mara Skywalker and is trying to come to terms with her feelings for her younger best friend. However, Love wins out and the two young lovers enter a relationship that is far from accepted by family and friends. Spurred by his love for Jysella, Ben will eventually make a decision that could destroy the Galaxy.  
Meanwhile, Grand Admiral Jagged Fel is positioning himself to become the new Emperor of the Galactic Empire. Jaina Solo, her fiancé and Jedi partner, Zekk, and Valin Horn try to figure out where they belong as they face a fateful battle that will change all of their lives and the future of the Galaxy. While the fate of the Jedi falls on the shoulders of a pair of very unlikely compatriots.

_**The Path of Dreams**_

**Book I: The Loss of Innocence **

_The terrain was rough, hot and dusty. Sand blew into his face, clogging his nose and eyes. The sand dunes rose before him as if they too were trying to foil his escape. The brutal double assault of the twin suns beat upon him mercilessly, their intense heat causing rivulets of sweat to run down his dusty forehead and into his eyes. He squinted against the relentless glare, making vision even more difficult. The boy's breathing was rapid and his heart pounded painfully against his ribs. It was agonizing to run like this, but he somehow knew that if he paused long enough to catch his breath, to wipe the sand and sweat from his eyes, or even to lick his parched sun cracked lips, the monster behind him would catch him._

_He knew what the horrible thing was as it raced up one dune and leapt to another. He could sense it and its intent. It wanted to consume him. It wanted to become him. That thought made the boy run even faster, never wavering in his speed even though his muscles, lungs, and sunburned skin were begging him to slow down._

**_Chapter 1 _**

42 ABY

Public Landing Strip 156EP, Coruscant

He licked his dry lips and looked over at the older man beside him. Major Shevu was kneeling down beside the young Jedi and looking out over the barrier of old plasteel packing cartons that was their only cover from the enemy. Ben looked back at the scene and swallowed anxiously. He hadn't slept well the night before and after eighteen hours of chaos that led to staking out the holed up terrorists inside the old Corellian freighter, which wasn't all that different from his uncle's ship the Milennium Falcon, he was beginning to feel exhausted.

The Galactic Alliance Guard, GAG, was deployed after a group of Corellians and Bothans sabotaged the main city computer system of Eastport, which affected many of the government operations of the city-planet. Eastport was one of the most populated and influential areas of Coruscant. Many of the galaxy's leaders resided in this area. With the central computer down, power to over ten million beings was lost. The systems that controlled sewer and water were also shut down, as was communications. While that in itself halted a major portion of the population, it was only a cover for the terrorist to perform their most sinister of deeds. The explosion of three crude baradium bombs near the Senate Building shocked the planet to a standstill and set the galaxy reeling. Nearly five thousand people lost their lives and another four thousand were injured in the explosion, including some of the most important people in the galaxy, especially Chief of State Cal Omas.

Now the GAG was watching the ship that was believed to be the getaway vehicle for the thugs responsible for this horrendous action. Several teams were set up all over the public landing strip to watch the ship and were waiting for orders from their commander, Colonel Jacen Solo. The war between the Galactic Alliance and Corellia had been brutal since the first opening shots, but this had to be the worst action so far against the civilian populace of Coruscant. Since those opening shots two years ago, Corellia had been receiving increased support from other governments, who also felt the Galactic Alliance government was becoming too much like that of the Empire. Corellia's main allies were the Bothans and the Imperial Remnant, but they also received support from Hapes, Kuat, and many other planets who didn't like sanctions placed on the right to have their own militaries.

Ben and his partner, Major Lon Shevu, were at the closest vantage point to the ship, about 130 meters away. Lon looked over at his young partner and whispered, "Getting anything?"

Ben turned his attention back to the older military man. Shevu had originally been selected as Jacen Solo's second-in-command, which he still was, but the one-time Coruscant Security officer had taken a special liking to the Colonel's young apprentice. Ben swallowed again and shook his head. He had a special knack for feeling out bad situations. Lon had long ago learned to trust the boy's intuitions. That trust had saved his life more than once.

"No," Ben whispered in response as he turned back to watching the ship. He could feel the three humans and two Bothans. It was estimated that there had been more involved, but they had most likely perished in the blast.

Ben knew Lon was still watching him. He could feel the older man's concern, as well as the murderous intent of those on the ship. Finally, he said quietly, so only Ben could hear, "Not sleeping again?"

Ben swallowed and looked down at his hands, which were folded before him, and shook his head. "No" was his one word answer.

Lon looked away from the boy and nodded his head once, then after a moment of looking out over the permacrete tarmac he asked, "Have you talked to the Colonel about this?"

Ben just shook his black helmeted head.

Lon sighed and looked back at him, "You should. This has been going on for months now. Every time something happens, you have that dream. I'm no expert on the Jedi, but if you ask me that seems to be a Jedi thing. If nothing else, I wish you'd tell me what it is about."

Ben turned his sapphire gaze and looked the major in the eye. He was nearly at eye level with him and suddenly Ben wondered when he had gotten so tall. At age fifteen he was as tall as his father and Lon. He took a deep breath and glanced back at the rest of the team, scattered close by. Ben noticed a few intently watching him and Shevu. Meeting Lon's deep, brown-eyed gaze again he shook his head, "I'll talk to Jac…Master Solo when we get back to headquarters."

Lon smiled at Ben and patted him on the shoulder. "Good. Maybe he'll be able to help. If not, then you always have your dad."

Ben cringed inwardly at the mention of his father. He always felt that he never measured up to the Grand Master of the Jedi. All he ever seemed to get done with his parents was fight, usually over his involvement in GAG. Since Ben's introduction to the police unit that was as much military as it was security force, he had become an asset to the peacekeepers' success. However, his parents didn't see it that way. They had fought long and hard with Jacen over Ben's involvement in something as dangerous as staking out terrorists and breaking down doors of possible innocents. Even though Ben more than once pointed out that what he was embarking in wasn't any more dangerous than infiltrating a Yuuzhan Vong voxyn lab, which his cousins and several of their classmates did at an age not much older than him, they still argued. Of course, Luke always had the same counterargument, which Ben never listened to; he didn't want to hear about the near failure that the raid was or that he lost one of his cousins in it. That wasn't the point.

Suddenly, Ben's danger sense was piqued and he immediately turned his attention to the YT-1300 freighter. At the same time, his built-in comlink came alive with Jacen's commanding voice. "Teams stay alert. Deploy in twenty seconds, starting now."

Shevu acknowledged with a click of his comlink. Ben could hear the chorus of acknowledging clicks from the other seven leaders. Shevu turned to the rest of the eight-man squad. "Beta Team get primed and ready. You heard the boss."

Ben knew Lon was watching his overhead display, which would be tied in with Jacen's, as were all the other team leaders. "On my mark. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Mark!"

Ben leapt over the packing crates and saw the other teams leap out of their hiding places at the same time. His ignited his lightsaber a nanosecond before Jacen did as he came out with Alpha team on the opposite side of the strip. Despite the situation, Ben felt an odd sense of joy in the fact that his reflexes were becoming faster than his Master's.

However, the young Jedi didn't have time to congratulate himself too long, because the ship began to fire its turret laser guns at one of the charging teams.

The sudden explosion shook the repulsor-supported landing pad and knocked four of his team to the floor, including Lon. Ben used the Force to remain standing and immediately his senses thrummed in the Force. He felt the winking out of the life forces of the eight Guardsman who were at the receiving end of the blast, but he tried not to think of them or the families they would leave behind. He didn't want to think about Malik's new baby and the holos he was showing off just yesterday or Jakson's bragging about how his son was the best pilot in the GA Navy or the shy smiles seventeen-year-old Milli Offree would flash him when she didn't think he was looking. Instead, he tried to focus his strength on building an energy field around himself and his seven comrades. He may have been the youngest member in the GAG, but everyone respected Ben for his skill and his intelligence, and he wasn't about to let another group of his friends be blasted away. He lifted his sapphire blade and spread his feet apart, bracing himself against any possible onslaught. As he concentrated, he could feel Jacen doing a similar thing: pulling the Force in and expanding it outward, but Ben could also feel his Master's growing anger and, hate which seemed to intensify and crackle around the Jedi Master.

Then it happened. Ben stared wide-eyed as the green laser beam came his way. He felt the delight of the Bothan in the turret and immediately gave in and let the pang of hatred and anger fuel his grip on the Force. He felt Jacen's approval but quickly focused completely on the laser. He held his hilt with both hands and turned his head away from the growing green ball of light. He had only one thing on his mind: he was going to end this here and now.

The beam crashed into Ben's blade and nearly knocked him off his feet, but he stayed firm and felt a thrill as the laser beam, which was powerful enough to blow a starfighter into molecules, was being caught and deflected by his lightsaber and his command on the Force. However, that jubilation didn't completely manifest itself until Shevu shoved him hard to the ground and screamed, "Get down!" as the ship exploded.

* * *

Presidential Mansion, Coronet, Corellia 

Dur Gejjen, Head of State of Corellia and Five Worlds Prime Minister, reread the report and finally let a small smile tug at his lips. Even though he wasn't nearly convinced at the methods that had been implemented, he was pleased with the results. Then he looked up at the beautiful woman sitting elegantly before him. Brisha Syo was dressed as she always was when she came to him: form-fitting jumpsuit and veiled face. Her green eyes were alive with a fire he couldn't quite discern, but despite this he knew that he could trust her. She had, after all, proven herself very useful.

"Prime Minister, as you can see the plan has gone accordingly. The Chief of State is dead, Coruscant is in shambles, and all those hired to carry out the plan are dead, just as I promised." Her tone was silky and Gejjen felt himself become lulled by it.

He looked away from those piercing eyes to scan the report one last time before he hit the delete key. He wanted no evidence to tie him to the terrorists who had assassinated the leader of the GFFA. Finally, he sighed and looked back up at his informant. "Yes, you did promise and you were successful, and now the GA has an incompetent fool as their Chief of State. Cha Niathal will seek revenge now, which can only alienate more systems. I assume the false identifications were planted?"

Syo's eyes smiled and Gejjen wished he could see the rest of her face. "Of course. Colonel Solo will uncover the information probably today, and by tomorrow every Adumari, Commenoran and Eriaduan citizen living on Coruscant will find themselves subjected to the same treatment that Corellians and Bothans have."

Gejjen stood, moved over to look out over the expanse of lawn and folded his arms over his chest thoughtfully. Finally, he turned his attention back to his guest. "I don't like Solo's involvement in this. I wish there was a way to rid us of him as well. My fear is that now that Niathal is in charge, she will do the unthinkable and put her favorite Darth Vader impersonator in charge of the military."

Syo only continued to smile as she gazed upon Dur and purred, "Don't worry about Jacen Solo. I'm sure he will be kept busy, but I do not feel as you do about his success equating advancement in the GA military. You need to remember that he was essentially demoted when he tried to have his sister court-martialed. You overestimate Solo's abilities."

Gejjen turned to her and grinned. "I never over- or underestimate anyone, Miss Syo. If I did, I wouldn't be Corellia's Head of State and the Five Worlds Prime Minister."

Suddenly, before anything else could be said, a chime emitted from Gejjen's desk. He moved back across the room and hit the receive key. "Yes?"

The tinny voice of the secretary droid came across the speaker. "Prime Minster, Admirals Fel and Antilles are here for their appointment."

Annoyance creased his brow as he looked up at Syo. "Thank you, Esspeio. Tell them that I will be out for them in a few moments."

"Yes, sir, as you wish."

Gejjen stood and quickly said, "You cannot be seen here." Then he moved and opened a panel in the far wall. After pressing a button a hidden door opened up, revealing a dimly lit corridor beyond. Syo took the cue and stood up. Gejjen turned to her and instructed hastily, "Take this to the end and it will come out near the fence at the other side of the grounds."

Her green eyes smiled again and she nodded once. Without a word, she moved into the secret passageway and Gejjen closed the door. Taking a deep breath, he quickly headed to the main door of his office. He knew that he couldn't keep the Imperial Admiral or his Corellian uncle waiting for long. They were here to discuss their next move against the military of the GA and he was sure they would want to discuss yesterday's attack on Coruscant. Taking another deep breath and donning an authoritative but pleasant expression, he opened the door.

---

The wooden panel slid closed and she moved down the dimly lit corridor. She didn't need to listen to the conversation the Prime Minster and his military leaders were having. She knew that they were going to discuss a counterattack on Bothawui. Instead, she followed the darkened tunnel to the edge of the grounds and escaped as she had been instructed by Gejjen. She then pulled the Force around her and Force flashed any electronic devices that she came across to mask her presence. She did the same to the minds of the passers-by, stealing seconds from their minds. No one would ever know she had set foot on the planet. It was important that she keep her self-proclaimed mission to herself for a while longer. She knew if her Master discovered her activities she'd forfeit her life. It actually amazed her that the Sith Lord allowed her to live at all. However, since she was alive it was her duty to make sure he became all that his destiny demanded of him.

She had been willing to concede her role as Master, because she knew that Lord Troddeln was far more powerful than she could ever be. She had chosen aptly when she had approached the young Jedi to complete the training her acquaintance Vergere had began all those years before. And within the past two years Jacen Solo had proven himself as the first true Sith Master since Palpatine. However, Lumiya felt he was faltering; he was stuck in a position that would never be able to give him the power to bring order to the galaxy. The war was basically a standoff, the Confederation content to not really attack only defend and the GA not forcing the situation by attacking the defenders.

Of course, there were still battles, but nothing decisive and nothing really important. Even if the GA lost Bothawui in the coming battle, it wouldn't really harm the GA. The Bothans weren't conquered, they weren't contributing to the GA and her recent trip to the world had proven that they were more militant now than before, and only wasted a great deal of GA resources by keeping the planet, resources that the GA couldn't afford to waste. Since the GA attacked and occupied Bothawui a year ago, the GA had lost important planets like Bespin and Roche, which had been lost only a few months ago. These planets the GA couldn't really afford to lose but they weren't seen as overly important by the imbeciles in the Senate or the military. The Bothans were seen as true enemies because the planet was one of the first early Insurgents that was defeated and taken back. Keeping Bothawui was more politic than strategic, even Darth Troddeln accepted that.

Even the seemingly endless terrorism had become all but non-existent on Coruscant, mainly because Colonel Jacen Solo, commander of the Galactic Alliance Guard, was so successful. However, with success came complacency ; the public and the government alike began to become too comfortable and with that comfort came questions as to why Jacen Solo still held so much control.

Although, Jacen's popularity was still strong among the average Coruscanti, there were those who felt that he held too much power, especially Chief of State Omas and the Jedi, despite him being considered a Jedi Master and on the Jedi Council.

The Dark Lady of the Sith smiled as she used the Force to unlock her skiff. She would be leaving Corellia; her work was done here for now. The devastating attack on the GA that she had orchestrated would not only be enough to set in motion events that would bring power to her Master, but would help fuel the anger and hate in the young boy who she truly took pleasure in seeing taking the Dark path. It was time for the Sith to bring order to the galaxy, and to do that Darth Troddeln needed to formally claim his Apprentice.

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 _**

The Villa Hotel, Senate District, Coruscant

He sat on the couch near a window that overlooked the destruction of the Senate Building and other government buildings. Jacen let his anger wash over him and he used it to give him strength. Three days had passed since the attack and he hadn't slept well in those three days. He relished in its crackling power as it renewed and revitalized him. He viewed the still smoking rubble that had been the center of galactic power and continued to funnel the dark emotions through him. He still was fuming at the lack of security that had led to the attack, which had made the GA government a refugee in its own capital. Now, the great power that governed the GA had been forced to a private hotel that had been temporarily turned into the Senate headquarters.

Jacen looked back to the door on the far side of the spacious sitting area and wondered how much longer his wait would be. He then glanced around the room. The furnishings were functional and yet elegant. He knew that the temporary office had been determined by the Mon Cal Chief of State. The room boasted the couch he was sitting on and a few chairs with a low table. The only other furniture was a desk that had been placed at the main entrance where a secretary droid was busy fielding communications that were coming in for the new Chief of State.

Finally, he turned his attention back to the inner door and reached out to touch the occupants of the Chief's office. He felt Niathal burn with an unwavering authority and determination. He also felt her grief at the loss of the lives of friends and colleagues, as well as the lives of the many thousands of other beings. Although Jacen knew the Mon Calamari Admiral had been hoping for the opportunity to occupy the office of Chief of State, he also knew she hadn't wanted it to come about in this matter. However, he also knew she would use the situation to the best of her advantage.

The other presence was just as determined as the Chief of State. However, Jacen could feel the Admiral's growing frustration as well. Cha Niathal wasn't well liked among her subordinates and this man wasn't any different. Jacen at first couldn't believe the announcement that Niathal made immediately after her election and confirmation yesterday, but now he was certain that the Senate's choice could work very well in his eventual plan.

Suddenly, the door slid open and Jacen stood up. As he did so, he took a deep breath and released some of the anger and frustration. The new Supreme Commander moved through the door and looked directly at Jacen. There was no pretence of friendliness in the older man's face, but Jacen quickly saluted and said, "Admiral Darklighter."

Gavin Darklighter tossed off an obligatory return salute to the junior officer. Then he said evenly, "Colonel Solo," after which he simply turned to go. Jacen watched him as he moved past the desk to the exit doors. Jacen understood Darklighter's animosity and knew what brought it about. The one-time Rogue Squadron pilot, who was a long time friend of the Solo/Skywalker families, felt that Jacen was responsible for the war. He felt that when Jacen fired on the transport that his sister refused to, that action began the war that now had been going on for over two years. Jacen also knew that Gavin was one of Jaina's biggest supporting voices during her court-martial and that he was the main reason Jacen's responsibility had been downgraded. After the attack during the Blockade of Corellia, Jacen was removed from command of Rogue Squadron and replaced with Zekk, who was promoted to the rank of Lt. Colonel. After Jaina was charged with the lesser charge of insubordination, rather than blatant refusal to carry out a direct order, she was demoted to major and returned to the Rogues to now fly under the command of her Jedi partner, fiancé and wingman.

However, despite the fact Gavin Darklighter disliked Jacen Solo, the secret Sith Lord smiled because he knew Darklighter's stubbornness would prove fatal against Niathal's durocrete determination and love for control. He knew it wouldn't take too long before the nearly retired ex-fighter jock would tire of the bureaucracy and turn the coward's way just as Tycho Celchu had, which would open a door Jacen had said he didn't want. But times had changed. He had changed. Yes, Darklighter would prove to be quite useful, he thought as he entered the office.

Cha Niathal was seated at a large, elegant blackwood desk. She swiveled her large eyes to look at him and opened her mouth in the Mon Calamari imitation of the human expression of smiling. Jacen bowed low and returned a genuine smile. "Chief of State Niathal, I am sorry that I missed the inauguration ceremony. I know how much this means to you."

She responded in her customary dry tone. "Colonel Solo, I may have wished to be given this position eventually by the Senate, but I am sorry for how it had come about."

Jacen broadened his smile and stepped closer to her desk. "I'm sorry if I offended you, Chief of State Niathal. That was not my intent. I know how much you are disturbed by what happened. I just meant that I'm finally glad that you are here. Now, you can implement your policies and achieve the goals that I know you have for bringing a lasting peace."

She turned her head slightly and looked upon him with slight suspicion. However, her comment didn't give voice to that emotion; instead, it spoke of just how much she trusted the younger human. "Please sit."

Jacen moved to sit before her desk, then she continued. "I am sorry to hear about your losses. Also I wanted to ask how young Skywalker is doing, and how are the four soldiers who were injured in the final blast?"

Jacen sighed. "Thanks for your condolences; I will pass them along with the communications I am sending to their families. Ben is doing well, though I will admit despite the four who were injured in the resulting explosion of the freighter, I am quite proud of my apprentice. He has proven his importance to the GAG more than once. The injured are still in the Medical Center but are scheduled to come out of bacta later today. They will be fine."

Then he paused and asked, "What of Darklighter? I am still surprised that the Senate chose him to replace you as Supreme Commander."

"Yes, I am as well. I fear Admiral Darklighter is not being agreeable. He and I never have agreed on much and now his biggest argument, at the present moment, is that he wants you removed from the GAG."

Jacen scoffed. "That surprises you? He has wanted me removed from the military since my sister's court-martial."

Jacen then paused and went on. "However, I am not here to discuss military politics."

Niathal smiled again and said, in as lighthearted a tone the stoic Mon Cal had ever achieved, "No? I was under the impression that politics was your favorite topic of conversation."

Jacen smirked despite the weight of the information he was about to present to his pawn. "Only when it involves a lightsaber, otherwise I want no part of it."

They shared a moment of laughter and then Jacen quickly sobered after which he reported, "I have identified four of the bodies recovered from the Senate Building attack that are believed to have been involved in the blast."

"Yes?" The Chief of State was instantly interested.

Jacen swallowed and continued. "One of them was Corellian but the other three were Commenoran, Adumari, and we believe the last one was Eriaduan. All of them have been living here for over eight months. I am still waiting on the complete report on where they lived while they were on planet, but from the information I'm receiving, they were here to stir up trouble among their respective ethnic groups. I would like permission to deploy a unit into each of the neighborhoods where the most people from these groups live. My hope is that our presence will send a message that we will tolerate nothing more."

The newly appointed and elected GFFA leader slowly nodded her head in a truly thoughtful way. Jacen smiled inwardly. He knew that she trusted him and believed in him completely. Yes, he thought, having her in the highest office would be exactly what I needed to rebuild the galaxy and create a long and enduring peace.

Finally, she looked up at him with her large watery eyes. "Yes, Colonel, you have my permission to deploy the GAG as you see fit. In fact, I am proposing to have you promoted to General and putting you in charge of the 51st Infantry."

Jacen suppressed a smile and bowed his head. "I would be honored to accept the command. However, would General Wassin agree to this? I mean, I've always considered myself more of a fighter pilot than a groundside soldier."

Jacen was only giving lip service to a concern that wasn't a real one for him. Wassin was an aging dinosaur from the end of the Clone Wars, much as Pellaeon had been. He knew Wassin would be glad to be asked to retire, and since being in charge of the GAG, Jacen realized he was as well suited for ground command as starship command.

Niathal looked at him from the side again and then smiled. "Jacen, the galaxy would benefit greatly if you were in command of one of the Alliance

* * *

Jacen Solo's Apartment, Coruscant

She paced outside the door of the apartment that her friend shared with his Master. She was concerned and, despite her own Master's displeasure at her skipping out on her studies, she was determined to see her friend. She knew her Master, Mara Jade Skywalker, and Master Luke had been here to see Ben the day that he was involved in the stakeout, and from the sour mood her Master was in when she returned back to the apartment she shared with the Skywalkers, Jysella Horn could discern they had another fight with Ben.

She sighed, crossed her arms over the light green robe she wore and leaned against the door. She really wished Ben could see his parents' perspective, because she too felt Ben was in way over his head sometimes. When she felt his spike of anger, fear and hate through the weak bond they were developing as friends, she became greatly disturbed as well. She knew Ben and what she felt coming from him the other day wasn't how he normally felt.

Jysella Horn, the daughter of Jedi Master Corran Horn, had inherited all of her father's talents in the Force, as well as his limitations, but she also had the talent of empathy. It had bothered her greatly as a child to be able to feel so strongly the feelings of others and understand them so completely. It wasn't until she was about twelve that she actually learned how to cope and channel the extra emotions. Ironically enough, her help came from another empathic Jedi who had no love lost for or from her father. The Jedi was Master Kyp Durron. She had originally wanted to Apprentice to Master Durron, but her parents wouldn't even hear her out. She got a resounding "no" before she even had her request completely voiced. Her father didn't like Kyp and her mother was afraid of her daughter being influenced by the rogue Jedi.

However, after going through two Masters, first Octa Ramis, who she just didn't get along with, and then Kirana Ti, who was killed in a starfighter battle with the Insurgents, Jysella found herself with Mara Jade Skywalker. Her parents worried about the well-being of their eighteen year old daughter, who was nearly ready for her trials when the Dathomiri Master was killed. The death of her Master greatly affected Jysella, since she felt she was somewhat responsible. She had been Kirana's wingmate. Because of that feeling of responsibility, she didn't feel like she was ready to be made a Knight. That was why she asked her friend's mother to take Jysella on and complete her training. She had been with Mara for nearly a year and the two of them had developed a great relationship, and according to Mara, Jysella would be ready for Knighthood within a few months.

However, it wasn't just Mara who guided the young woman through her grief; it was also her dearest friend. She and Ben Skywalker had known each other their entire lives. She was three years old when he had been born on her grandfather's ship during the Yuuzhan Vong War. She still liked to torment Ben about how much he screamed as a baby and how ugly he was, all red and wrinkled, not that she thought those things about him now. Although they had always been friends, it had only been in the past three years that they had become close, and over the past year they have become nearly inseparable.

She stretched out her feelings and reached for Ben. She easily found him and was glad that he seemed to be coming closer. She felt Ben acknowledge her with a gentle brush against her presence. His touch was always warm and comforting, which Jysella closed her eyes to envelop herself within. She sighed as she opened her green eyes and really considered her true feelings for her younger friend. The thought frightened her, not because she was afraid he didn't return the emotion, but rather because she knew that he did.

Finally, she felt Ben come round the corner and she smiled as she looked up at him. He was dressed as he usually was, in the black fatigues of the GAG. His red-gold hair was long and curling, unruly as usual as it fell over his forehead and framed the handsome face that was losing its boyishness and taking on maturity. His blue eyes burned with an intensity that belied his age and often caused her heart to skip a beat. As he came closer, she noticed that the Coruscant sun had bronzed his face and the few freckles that he still possessed over his nose became more prominent. She remembered when he had quite a scattering of them over his cheeks as well; now only the ones over his nose became apparent when he was in the sun.

"Jys," he gave her a lopsided grin as he came to stand before her. He had gotten taller the past year, too. Now he towered over her. "I'm surprised Mom let you out. Have you been waiting long?"

She smiled. "Well, Master Skywalker doesn't know that I'm here exactly. And no, I haven't been waiting long."

She gazed up at him and studied the blue depths of his eyes. Then she swallowed and asked almost shyly, "Ben, I sensed what you felt the other day. Do you want to talk about it?"

She watched as he quickly pulled his gaze from hers and began to key the door panel. After the door slid open, he said as he turned back to her, "No, not really. Nothing happened, Jys. I know what you want me to say. Mom and Dad were here the day after the attack, wanting the same thing. I was mad. Those Sithspawn on that freighter were responsible for over 5500 deaths, not to mention all the injured. So what? I was angry when I deflected the laser blast. I used that anger to give me the strength to do so, Jys. If I hadn't, I'm not sure that I would have been able to deflect it."

Then he stepped through the door into the sparsely furnished apartment. Jysella followed and watched as he removed the carry-all from his shoulder and threw it onto one of the chairs in the sitting area. Then he turned and she said, "But Ben, to use anger for such a purpose is of the Dark Side. That is what worries your parents.

"That's what worries me," she added quietly.

Ben stared at her and she at him, then he swallowed. "Do you mean that? Do you worry about me?"

Jysella said, almost incredulously, "Of course I care for you, Ben. You have become my best friend. I don't want anything to happen to you, and that includes going someplace where you may never return. Promise me that you won't do that sort of thing again."

Ben stepped closer to her, and she was more than a little lost in his mesmerizing eyes. Finally, he grinned again and reached out to tug on one of her black braided pigtails. "I promise," he said softly.

He didn't let her braid go immediately. Instead, he rubbed his thumb over the silky strands. Jysella felt her heart pound in her chest. She knew she shouldn't feel like this for Ben. She kept telling her self that he was still a child, barely into adolescence. She wasn't even sure if he shaved yet. She, however, was two months away from turning nineteen. How she could feel anything other than friendship for a fifteen-year-old boy was beyond her.

However, her heart kept telling her something else. He won't always be a boy and he has already lived more life than most men twice his age. She still wouldn't give a name to how she felt; it was too frightening a concept.

Finally, he moved away from her and he flopped down on the couch. He leaned his head on the top of the seat back and Jys moved to sit comfortably beside him. After a moment of just gazing at him as he closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath, she asked the other question that had been bothering her. "Ben, you are still having that nightmare, aren't you?"

She didn't really know what the dream was about but she knew it frightened Ben more than anything she had ever known to frighten him. He sat up and looked at her. "Yes. But it's nothing to worry your head over. I will tell you the same thing I told Major Shevu. I'll talk to Jacen when I get a chance. But right now, he's been too busy with trying to find out just who these Corellian scum were."

Jys nodded and then said, "Good. Master Solo will know what to do."

She paused and looked down at her hands, which were folded in her lap. Eventually, she looked over to him and quietly inquired, "You won't tell me?"

Ben opened his eyes again, sighed, and stood up to move across the room and gaze out the window at the dazzling blurs of air traffic. He finally clasped his hands behind his back and quietly replied, "It's not pleasant, Jysella. I run and run and still I know that the thing chasing me will catch me someday. I just don't know how to stop it. Each time I have the dream it is closer. At first I thought it was a sign that bad things were going to happen. Like the attack," he said as he glanced back at her over his shoulder. Then he turned back to the window and went on. "But I've had the dream when good things happen too, like when Jaina finally accepted Zekk's proposal of marriage or when I was officially given a rank in the GAG last month."

Jysella stood and came to stand beside him. She laid a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her. "What is the 'thing' that's chasing you?"

He swallowed and simply answered, "A krayt dragon."

She seemed to digest that then she responded thoughtfully, "But you've never been to Tatooine and as far as I know the krayt dragon is only native to that planet. It must mean something, right?"

He spun away from her. "Of course it means something. That is why I need to talk to my Master about it. I'll do that as soon as things settle down some. Hopefully, I don't have the dream again, unless…."

He turned back to look at her and grinned mischievously. She knew he was going to change the subject something silly, she was sure. This habit of his, when the topic of conversation got too personal, drove her crazy, but never failed to cause her to smile in the end.

She decided to play along. "Unless what?"

She watched as his eyes scanned her face, searching. When his eyes came to her lips and stopped there and he swallowed, her heart slammed into her chest. She knew what he wanted and even though she wanted it too, she realized how terribly wrong it would be. He's still a boy! "Unless you…."

Suddenly, his comlink buzzed and he scowled as he pulled it off his belt to answer it. She let out a sigh of conflicted relief as he turned away and announced, "Sergeant Skywalker."

She waited for Ben to finish his short conversation with whoever was on the other end. Once he finished, he turned back to her and said apologetically, "I'm sorry, Jys, but I have to go back to base. That was Shevu. Jacen wants to talk to me."

She furrowed her brow and shook her head. "But you are exhausted. You need sleep. What does your Master want you to do, fall over from complete and utter fatigue?"

"I'll be fine. But I have to go," he said as he picked up his black bag again. Then he grinned lopsidedly and asked, "Walk with me to the HQ?"

She let out a breath, knowing that her time with him was limited, but at the same time she was glad to be away from the apartment where she was alone with him. "Sure, it's on the way back the Temple anyway." 

-------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Jedi Temple, Coruscant

Ben, not wanting to leave Jysella's company, decided to take the extra thirty minutes and walked her to the Jedi Temple. At the main entrance, Jysella turned and looked up at her younger friend. "Ben, promise me that you will tell Jacen about your dream."

Ben flashed her a lopsided grin and impulsively reached out and tugged on her left braid as it laid over her shoulder. "I promise."

Jys wasn't convinced and he knew it by the furrow in her brow. "Promise on your heart."

He snickered at her use of the old oath they had used as children. Laying his hand on his heart, he grinned as he swore, "I promise on my heart."  
She finally smiled and Ben felt his breath catch. Her green eyes danced and he thought she was the most beautiful girl in the galaxy. "Good. I'll hold you to it," she said.

He continued to gaze into her eyes and she seemed as mesmerized as he was. She had always had a special place in the young boy's heart, but over the past few years Jysella Horn occupied a large portion of Ben's heart and dreams: day and night. He loved her. It was as simple as that.

Ben knew Jysella considered him too young for her, but he didn't think the same way. She was only three years older than him, not ten or even five. From the research that he had done on his grandparents, he figured that Padmé Amidala was at least five years older than Anakin Skywalker, which didn't stop them from being married and that was before Ben's dad changed the rules and allowed the Jedi to marry.

Finally, Jysella broke the spell they were both under and quietly said, "You had better be going."

Ben swallowed and nodded absently. "Yeah, I'd better, or Jace will be mad."

However, instead of moving away, Ben reached up and brushed the backs of his fingers over her cheek, which brought a blush to her perfect face. Still gazing at each other, Ben felt his heart pound as he realized just how much he wanted to kiss her. Just once, just one kiss. He wanted to feel her lips on his. He wanted to show her that he wasn't a kid, that despite his age he was a man. He wanted to dream of her, not of dreadful sand dunes in a place that he'd never been, nor a terrifying krayt dragon.

He leaned in and he watched as Jys's eyes seemed to grow larger. He sensed her spike of fear, just as he had before his comlink so rudely interrupted him, but more than that he felt her desire for the same thing. He contacted the petal-soft lips and as he began to brush them with more pressure, she turned her head causing him to kiss the corner of her mouth and cheek instead.

He pulled away disappointed and tried to met Jysella's eyes, but she wouldn't look at him. "Why did you do that, Jys? You have to know what I feel for you."

She turned her suddenly moist eyes to him and whispered, "Yes, but I can't. Don't you understand this, Ben?"

He swallowed and turned away from her, and huffed, "I understand that you think I'm still a kid who doesn't know what he wants."

She tried to touch his arm. "Ben, I'm sorry, but..."

"No, I'm sorry, Jysella. I may not be the great empathic Jedi that you are, but I possess enough of that talent to know what you feel. You want it as much as I do. I..."

Suddenly, he froze and just gazed into her deep, vibrant eyes. He wanted to tell her that he loved her but he didn't want to tell her this way. Frustrated, he turned away and spat instead, "I have to go. I'll see you around," and with that Ben took of on a jog down the marble stairs, away from the Temple he never entered much these days.

* * *

GAG Headquarters, Coruscant

As Ben moved through the familiar corridors of the base of operations for the GAG, he absently acknowledged the greetings he received, his mind still on Jysella. In a sour mood by the time, he reached the commander's office. He stepped up to the door and reached out to hit the buzzer when it slid open. Sighing, he entered. He could sense Jacen's displeasure.

Jacen finished typing into a datapad before looking up and meeting Ben's eyes. "Where have you been? You were ordered to return immediately, Sergeant Skywalker."

Ben straightened to attention and glance over at Shevu, who was also in the austere office. "I'm sorry, Sirs. I walked a friend back to the Jedi Temple."

"Walked? Why didn't you take an air taxi?" Shevu asked somewhat amused. Then he added, "Let me guess. The friend was that pretty little Jedi we've seen around here with you?"

Ben couldn't help the blush or the flood of relief that flooded over him. Shevu would save him from Jacen's lecture on the meaning of timeliness. He averted his eyes and quietly replied, "Yes, it was Jys. She came to see how I was doing and then I walked her to the Temple, there we had a fight."

Shevu laughed and slapped the scowling Ben on the shoulder. "Welcome to the whims of what the poets call the fairer sex, my young friend. One minute, they are worrying themselves into fits of tears over us, and the next, they would end our lives with their own bare hands for the most mundane of reasons."

Ben continued to sulk as he mumbled his response. "Yeah, tell me about it."

Jacen tented his fingers before him and he peered thoughtfully at Ben over them. He said, "You seem extremely upset for this to be just an argument, Ben."

Ben looked from his friend to his cousin and master and said, "Well, that's because it was more than an argument. I kissed her or at least tried to."

"You what?" Lon smirked. "Skywalker, you are way too smooth."

Ben looked over at Lon and glared. "Well, she doesn't seem to think so. She reminded me again that I'm just a kid."

Before Shevu had the chance to reply, Jacen interrupted. "Major, will you excuse us, please. I will call you when we are ready."

Lon smiled again at Ben and then said to Jacen, "Sure, Colonel." Then he patted Ben on the shoulder, grinned, and winked before leaving.

Once the door was closed again, Jacen gestured to one of the chairs before his desk. "Ben, sit."

Ben readily complied, then Jacen said, over the tented fingers again, "Ben, you have to understand that Jysella is older than you."

Ben stood up and turned away from his Master, then he turned back amd angrily replied, "Only by three kriffin' years. Our grandmother was at least five years older than Grandfather, and that didn't matter to them."

Jacen maintained his infuriating calm as he replied, "True, but he was still older than you are right now."

Ben spun away and let out a breath as he looked at the ceiling, then more calmly said, "I know, but I love her, Jace, and I know she feels the same for me. I love her so much it hurts. She haunts my dreams and I know I will never love anyone else."

He then turned his sad, intense blue eyes to his friend and confidante. "Jace, I know that I want her to marry me someday. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Have you ever felt that way for someone? Have you ever loved someone so much that you would do anything for that person?"

---

The man that was Jacen Solo nearly gasped at the sudden, sharp pain that speared his heart at Ben's innocent questions. There was no way for his Apprentice to know about the woman who filled his dreams and fantasies because he had long ago erased those memories from the boy's mind. The man that was now Darth Troddeln took a deep breath and remembered the reason why he had to do the unthinkable nearly two years before.

He had gone to Hapes knowing what he had to do. The Prophesy of the Tassels foretold it: He will immortalize his love. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to take the lives of the most precious people in his universe, but he knew he had to if he wanted to achieve the true power of the Sith, which would enable him to do what no other had been able to before: bring total and lasting peace to the galaxy.

He had masked his presence and entered the palace where the only woman he had ever loved resided with their secret daughter, Allana. It had been late in the night. The palace security had been intensified after a botched assassination attempt by a group of Corellian extremists and the N'Korish, but Jacen used the Force and easily found his way to the Queen's Chambers. He knew that when he killed Tenel Ka, Queen Mother of Hapes, the backlash would most likely be the Hapes Consortium joining the Confederacy, but Jacen also knew that such things were inevitable and could be dealt with later.

As he remembered the nightmarish scene of him entering her rooms, his presence hidden from her as was the betrayer's face by the cowl of his robe. Darth Troddeln buried the pain that still haunted the heart of the man he had once been. He then allowed himself to remember impassively the manner in which he had so easily taken the Jedi warrior queen's life: while he kissed her he simply reached out with the Force and caused her brain to hemorrhage. However, unlike what he had done to her grandmother some years before, this time he finished by killing her. Tenel Ka was never given the chance to fight. He knew it wasn't until she realized what was happening that she knew she had been betrayed by the man she never thought would, but by then it was too late. By the time the maids found the queen, her murderer was in hyperspace again and headed for the Jedi Academy on Ossus. However, to the galaxy Tenel Ka appeared to have suffered the same fate as her grandmother had, making them believe the cause of death to be a weakness of the genes, something that was hereditary.

However, Jacen never got the chance to harm Allana. He was unable to find his daughter and then realized that Tenel Ka had her hidden somewhere, being fearful of possible assassination attempts. It wasn't until he had heard that the young princess had been seen with Leia Solo that he discovered where she had been taken. It turned out that Isolder, Tenel Ka's father, had taken her first to Dathomir and then to Leia to be trained as a Jedi. Leia was training her granddaughter and didn't even realize it, Jacen mused.

Suddenly, Ben's agitated voice brought him out of his bitter memories. "Jace, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Jacen covered his thoughts with a small smile, "I'm sorry. I was trying to decide the best way to answer you. Yes, I loved once. But love can be selfish or it can be selfless. I loved selflessly. I gave up my love for peace."

Then he gazed intently at Ben, his brown eyes dark. "Be mindful of your kind of love for Jysella, Ben. That kind of love is selfish and will lead you to somewhere you may not wish to go."

Ben sat back down on the chair and let his shoulders slump. "But Jacen, I can't help it. I'm so drawn to her. I always have been."

Then he looked back up at Jacen. The Sith Lord could feel the conflict in the young apprentice and he knew Ben was at an extremely venerable time in his real training. He had been pleased that Ben had used his anger, fear, and hate to deflect the laser blast. Troddeln also hoped to encourage this relationship with Horn's daughter. Jysella Horn could prove to be Ben Skywalker's greatest crutch, which ultimately would cause him to fall far when it was taken away. Troddeln knew that Ben's attachment could also be dangerous, but Lumiya wasn't concerned about that. She had assured Master Jacen Solo that his Jedi Apprentice would prove to be quite the perfect Sith Apprentice for Lord Troddeln. He only needed to be patient… but patience was what the Sith were best at.

Then Jacen decided it was time to dig a little further. "But it's not just Jysella that is bothering you. I'm concerned for you Ben. You haven't been yourself lately and I know you haven't been sleeping well."

Ben was thoughtful for a moment, then let out a long breath. "No, I haven't been sleeping, and I wish it was only Jys that filled my dreams."

"Go on."

Ben met Jacen's eyes and quietly reported, "I've been having a vision, Jace. It is always the same except for one detail." Then Ben related the nightmare that he had been having recurrently for the past half year. He finished by saying, "What could it all mean, Jace? Why would I be chased by a krayt dragon? And why would it always be closer?"

Jacen rubbed his jaw and stood up. After moving to face a shelf with some small mementos on it, he turned and finally said, "I'm not sure what it could mean, but it has to be significant. However, why do you think the dragon represents something bad? You commented that you've had the dream when good things had happened as well. Maybe the dragon is nothing more than a symbol of the future. And don't we all feel like we are being chased by the future at times?" Jacen concluded with a grin.

Ben didn't look convinced but smiled anyway. "Yeah, I guess, but I want to know what I should do to end the dreams."

Jacen moved back to the desk leaned against the edge of it before Ben. Then he reached out and laid his hand on Ben's shoulder. Smiling, he said, "Ben, we will figure this out, I promise and I'm glad that you finally confided this to me. As your Master, it is my responsibility to help you through these sorts of things. You are extremely strong in the Force, Ben. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you someday will surpass even your father. But try to remember that you are not alone and that I'm here to help you achieve that ultimate strength."

Ben bobbed his head and acknowledged. "Yes, Master."

The Sith Lord continued to smile. His patience would pay off in the end. He just knew that it would. "But I think this vision is just an indicator of significant things to come. The reason the dragon is closer each time may not mean anything at all. However, I want you to tell me each time you have this dream, okay?"

Ben nodded and mumbled, "Okay."

Jacen patted his cousin's shoulder, then he stood again and called for Shevu. After the Major arrived, Jacen announced, "I would like to deploy your team, plus three others into the Mullin neighborhood ASAP."

Lon furrowed his brow, "Mullin? That's mostly a Commenoran neighborhood."

Jacen picked up his datapad and handed it to his second in command. "Yes, Major, it is."

After Shevu took the pad and read the brief report, he looked up at Jacen, disbelief in his expression. However, before he had a chance to voice his question, Jacen answered it, "It was in this neighborhood that the plot to strike at our government was hatched. It will be your jobs to find out who else may have been involved and make sure they never have the chance to harm the Galactic Alliance again."

* * *

Solo Apartment, Coronet, Corellia

Leia Organa Solo watched the six-year-old girl figure out the old puzzle game. It had been something her children had enjoyed doing when they had been young. Leia tried not to think too much about her twins these days because when she did, it only made her heart ache. She feared for the worst for her son and for her daughter she only felt regret.

Jaina was choosing the wrong side of the war to fight in, just as Luke was. Leia missed her own twin nearly as much as she missed her children. Leia hadn't seen any of her family for eighteen months, but she would often feel their living embrace come through the Force. She knew than that they at least still cared for her and she would send her love back to them.

However, Jacen outright frightened Leia. His actions over the past few years have gotten increasingly more fearful and dark. Leia knew her son had crossed the thin line that separated Light and Dark with the justification that there was no Light and Dark. Her own brother had recently crossed that line as well during the Swarm War, but unlike Luke's brief departure from the old teachings, Jacen seemed to ignore those teachings completely. Her only hope was that he would someday see his error and find his way back.

"Princess Leia?"

Leia's attention was quickly brought back to the little girl sitting cross-legged on the floor. Smiling she inquired, "Yes, my dear."

She sprang to her feet with a single graceful move and came to stand before Leia, holding the completed puzzle. "Look! I completed it."

Leia grinned in mild surprise as she took the holographic puzzle. The multi-leveled game originally had been given to the twins and Anakin when they were around Allana's age by their Uncle Luke. As it turned out, it had been recovered by Mirax Horn and was actually an ancient Jedi game for Younglings. One had to use the intuitive ability that the Force alone gave a Force-sensitive person to be able to solve the puzzle. Once solved, the next one would become harder. However, it normally would take several tries to come up with the solution; Allana was able to do it in her very first try. "Excellent, Allana. You have done well."

"Thank you, Princess."

Leia gave Allana, who agonizingly reminded her of Jacen, the game back. Allana grinned proudly as she took it and returned to her spot on the floor.

Leia assessed the young Hapan princess. She had russet-colored hair that was only a few shades darker than Tenel Ka's had been. Allana's eyes though were the same warm brandy brown as Jacen's. When Leia's old friend, Prince Isolder, had searched them out after Tenel Ka's tragic and unexpected death, he had related the awful truth: Allana was Tenel Ka's daughter with Jacen. Both she and Han were stunned speechless. They were grandparents and hadn't even known.

Of course, Han's first response was that Jacen should have taken responsibility for his daughter. However, Prince Isolder reminded them and especially Han, why that hadn't been possible. Isolder himself hadn't known about Allana's paternity until after the opening of a sealed document that had been confidentially addressed to him or the older Solos. In that letter, Tenel Ka had given him instructions for Allana. The document had been written only weeks before her death and spoke of not being there for Allana. Isolder's conclusion was that his daughter sensed her death was coming and wanted to make sure her beloved Allana was well taken care of.

In the letter Tenel Ka had requested that Leia train Allana in the ways of the Jedi. Leia, at first, was stunned. She couldn't understand why Tenel Ka would chose her and not the child's father or the Dathomiri Jedi, but then just maybe the queen had also feared where Jacen was going and didn't want her daughter, the future Queen Mother of Hapes, influenced by him. Leia in no way felt confident enough to train an Apprentice, but Tenel Ka wouldn't have it any other way. Now, that nearly two years had gone by since that fateful visit from Leia's one-time betrothed, Leia was glad that Tenel Ka trusted her enough to allow her this honor. Leia loved Allana completely and saw it as a possible way to correct some of the wrongs she had done to her own children.

However, she despised the one stipulation from the Hapan Queen: Allana could never know her father or that Han and Leia were her grandparents, for that information could endanger the young girl's life.

Suddenly, Leia noticed that Allana had stopped playing and was staring pensively at her. "Princess, is something wrong? You look so sad."

Leia forced a smile and held out her arms. "Come here."

Once the girl was settled within Leia's strong and loving embrace, she went on as she gazed deeply into the girl's brandy-colored eyes. "I'd like to tell you a story. It's an old one and is from my home world, Alderaan…"

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Jacen Solo's Apartment, Coruscant

_…The shriek of the chasing krayt dragon was closer and Ben forced himself to keep running… _

Ben sat straight up in bed. Sweat glistened on his bare chest and he pushed the damp coppery hair from his face. Breathing hard, he threw his legs over the side of his bed and glanced at the chono. It was only 0145. He sighed and stood up; he would have to get up in less than an hour anyway. He moved over to the window and looked out. Jacen's apartment was high enough in the six hundred floor building to afford Ben a spectacular view of the Senate District. He looked out at the dazzling lights and suddenly felt a familiar concerned presence brush his.

He closed his eyes and focused on the sweetness and warmth of her mental hug. _Jysella_, his heart sang and he let her presence revitalize him. He sent her his reassurance that he was alright. She remained with him for a long time and although, they didn't pass words or even feelings across the growing bond, he was glad that she was there. He hung onto her as if letting go would cause him to fall into a chasm. However, all too soon for Ben, her touch was gone and he felt only the lonely coldness of the night air.

He opened his eyes and continued to stare out the window, but he didn't see the incredible city that seemed to never sleep. Instead he was remembering the nightmare. It was the same as the last time he had it and he wondered what terrible thing would happen during the mission that he would not be able to stop.

He thought about what Jacen had told him about the vision being a way to predict the future. _But what future?_ He screamed inwardly. _What does it all mean?_ Angry and feeling alone, he hit the window frame with his open palm. "_Why?_" He whispered in a deliberate plea, "Why can't I understand this? If the dragon represents something that will happen in the future, why can't I stop it from happening before more lives are lost?"

Ben feeling the weight of his words on his shoulders as if he carried all of Coruscant there, leaned his forehead against the hand on the frame and sobbed.

* * *

Mullin, Northern Hemisphere, Coruscant

The community of Mullin in the Northern Hemisphere, about a thousand kilometers north of Galactic City, was famous for its small shops and shopping centers. Although, Commenor had allied with Corellia two years ago, its Coruscant population had attempted to remain neutral, until less than a week ago.

Ben, hanging onto the hand grip, looked out of the open transport as they began to enter the beautiful area of low rise buildings with their terrace gardens. He almost couldn't believe that such villainy could come from someplace that appeared and felt so peaceful. However, GAG's informants insisted that this was the place and these were the people who helped to nearly bring Coruscant's and the GA's government to a standstill.

The plan was not hard and had been executed for two years now. Three of the teams would deploy on the ground and search the area where the informant pinpointed the hideout of the traitors, while another three teams blocked the flow of traffic and managed attempted escapees and those arrested. Ben was part of the ground deployment and was part of Beta Team commanded by Major Shevu. Jacen commanded Alpha team and the third team, Calamiri, was commanded by Captain Betsi Webs.

As the troops transport began to descend, Lon was speaking through a voice amplifier as he commanded, "This is the Galactic Alliance Guard. Please do not panic and remain in your dwellings. Repeat: this is the Galactic Alliance Guard. Please do not panic and remain in your dwellings…"

Ben tuned the familiar phrasing out as he watched the targeted street come closer. He still felt uneasy about the mission. He had told Jacen about the latest dream; however, Ben didn't feel reassured with Jacen's explanation. Jacen encouraged Ben to use the vision as foreshadowing, a warning to be extra vigilant. Ben already had been doing that, he knew something was going to happen; he wanted to know what so he could stop it.

Finally, they were set down on the main street and quickly split up as was the plan, each team moving quickly to cover the area. The process was always the same: teams of two would inquire at each door; the occupants would be questioned by one of the members while the other member would search the apartment for explosives or any other illegal contraband. If something was found, the occupants would be retained for further questioning. If nothing was suspicious, they would be ordered to remain in side their apartments until allowed to come out and the team would move on to the next door

Ben and Shevu were teamed up as they always were. Going from apartment to apartment, Shevu would do the questioning while Ben would search the apartments with a hand-held devise that could detect firearms and explosives. After the initial wave of terrorism two years ago, all personal firearms had to be registered with the government and was tracked with a computerchip that was issued individually and was impossible to forge. The scanner would read these chips and identify the owner. If as on several occasions, the weapon was registered but in the possession of someone else, then that person or persons would be detained. If any unregistered weapons were found, the possessors were immediately arrested. Even if weapons were registered, often the owners were subjected to more questioning then those without any. Ben felt that it was a fair way of doing things and really couldn't understand why those against the government's policy claimed the Personnel Weaponry Justification and Reporting Act echoed the types of laws that the old Empire had.

Jacen always assigned the Major and his young partner on the most dangerous of search areas and this was now exception. Ben's ability to sense, not only the intent of the people they were questioning, but also his ability to sense explosives, had already discovered several suspicious persons and two stashes of illegal arms.

Shevu looked at Ben as they came to the next door. The data retrieved from the city census identified the residents as Clarice and Foss Dakin. Neither one had ever been in trouble with the law and in fact were well respected in the community.

Ben answered Lon's unspoken question with a shake of his helmeted head, indicating that he wasn't getting anything from the upper level apartment. However, despite not feeling any ill intent, Ben felt uneasy as the older man banged on the door.

"This is Major Shevu of the GAG, open up."

Ben let the Force calm his pounding heart as the door slid open a few centimeters only. A female voice came through the crack, "Go away. We have done nothing wrong."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Dakin, but our orders are clear and come from the highest offices. We must search your home and you will answer my questions or face detention."

Ben sensed the woman step away and the door slid the rest of the way open. Ben moved from Shevu to begin his scan of the main sitting room of the spacious home of one of the wealthiest members of this neighborhood. It had been this particular building that GAG's spies said the terrorists had been seen coming and going. Ben glanced sideways to Shevu and reached out to touch the woman again with a probe as the major began his questioning. Ben still felt nothing from her except genuine fear. To look at the well dressed and comely woman, one would never expect her to be tied up in terrorism, and Ben was beginning to think that maybe these people weren't. They were just honest hard working immigrants who came to Coruscant after the Vong War to make a better life for themselves. Research of the occupants of this building, revealed that she was from Commenor but her mother was Corellian and her husband had been from the industrial world of Eriadu. Ben turned his attention back to the task at hand and suddenly his danger sense sent a shock through him.

Ben called out to Shevu just before the blast ripped through the room. He leapt over the couch and landed on Shevu, pushing the older man down and immediately called on the Force to throw up a protective shield. Ben was vaguely aware of the woman's terrified screams and then her winking out of existence as the small, but potentially dangerous explosion, shattered the windows as it expanded out with its ball of fire.

Ben felt the heat of the fire and instantly called on the Force to reinforce the shield, but Ben knew that he wasn't strong enough to hold back the flames for long. He suddenly felt Jacen's concern and sensed his urgency. _Use your hate. Let your anger to make you stronger._ Ben took a deep breath and reached down into the boiling emotions and let his hate and anger at those who would take so many innocent lives crackle into the Force. Pulling the Force to him again, Ben felt its electric strength and its addicting power. He pushed outward with it and as he used the invisible grip, he sat up and concentrated on dousing the flames around him and his fallen comrade.

Finally, Ben continued to draw on the Force to give him the strength to stand up. He was burned on several places on his body and he felt a long gash across his forehead with another on his cheek and he had a terrible ringing in his ears, but other than that he seemed alright. Then he looked at Lon. The forty year old father of four was unconscious, but his breathing was strong. He had burns as Ben did over his body but otherwise appeared to be alright. Ben sighed with relief that he had saved him and then he glanced at the burned remains of the woman. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt. He could have possibly saved her as well if he hadn't only been thinking of his friend. But then he let the realization of her treachery slip into his thoughts and he immediately forgot any sorrow over her loss of life. As he leaned down and, despite the pain Ben was in from his many burns, hefted his friend and partner onto his burned shoulder to carry him out of the burning room. Ben glanced once more at Clarice Dakin and determined the woman got what she deserved. She was a traitor after all.

* * *

Hyperspace on the way to Bothan Space, Insurgent Flagship, _Intrepid_

Wearing the immaculate white uniform of an admiral, Jagged Fel made his way up to the front of the command tactical center of the Imperial Star Destroyer _Intrepid_ followed by his Corellian counterpart, who happened to be his uncle. The relatively young Imperial admiral still found it odd that he and Wedge Antilles were of the same rank and fighting on the same side in a war with the GFFA.

He had come to Corellia two years ago under the orders of Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon to find Han and Leia Solo and Wedge Antilles. The old Imperial Head of State and one-time GA Supreme Commander wanted his one-time enemies turned friends to petition the new Corellian Head of State Dur Gejjen with a treaty. The Remnant wanted to join the fight on the side of Corellia, but Pellaeon knew his interest in the Corellian conflict would look suspicious. However, Pellaeon's reasons were not as calculating as those who had fought him in the days of the Rebellion would have guessed; the old admiral truly did not like where the GFFA was going. He had spent his life's blood to mold and chisel out a government from the fragments that were left at the end of the Rebellion and he refused to see his dreams be torn apart by leadership that was making the same mistakes that they had at one time fought against. Pellaeon was and would always be an imperialist but he had implemented several advancements in his empire and he wasn't about to have them taken away.

However, Pellaeon had realized that he was getting too old to fight this war, which was when he approached the young captain who had once been as much Chiss as he was human. Jag recalled the first time his father's old friend approached him with the idea of coming to Corellia. He was new to the Imperial Navy, having defected to the Remnant after the Swarm War. The Chiss had not been pleased with him, but after demoting him and taking his command away, he was politely asked to consider leaving their service. He was crushed at first, but then his father helped him realize that he was destined for greater things then being a Chiss whipping post. He decided to go to the Remnant where his father's old friend welcomed him and quickly put him in for a commission. After accepting the job of coming to Corellia, Jagged Fel was promoted to admiral and put in charge of the fleet deployed to the war. Many in the Remnant believed Pellaeon was really honing the skills of the man who would not only someday replace him as Grand Admiral but more importantly as the Imperial Head of State.

After he and Wedge returned the salutes of the top ranking officers of the task force, Jag stepped before the podium and said, "Please be seated." After everyone found a seat, he activated the holoprojector and the sector that was home to the Bothans came to life above a low table. He glanced over to Admiral Traest Kre'fey, the commander of the Bothan component of the Insurgents, before beginning, "As you all know the government on Coruscant has received an incredible blow six days ago. Although, the governments of the planets that the alleged terrorist are said to be citizens of have denied involvement in the horrendous act, Cha Niathal has already declared war on these governments." Jag couldn't help the glance he gave Han Solo who sat toward the back as he went on, "She has also ordered Colonel Jacen Solo to round up and interrogate anyone who may remotely be involved in this act, much as he had Corellians and Bothans starting two years ago.

"The Ruling Council has decided not to wait for the GA to strike at our forces. Instead, we will use this time of confusion and disorder to implement our own initiative. It was determined that we would take on the offensive and attack the GA at Bothawui. We had lost this valuable sector eight months ago, but today we will take it back." After the tickling of applause died down, Jag turned to the highest ranking Bothan in the Insurgency and stepped away, "Now Admiral Kre'fey will outline the particulars of the battle plan."

Kre'fey smiled at Jag, who had been under the Bothan's command during the days of the Yuuzhan War and now the Bothan and he were of equal rank. Then the cream colored admiral turned to the room full of commanding officers and started, "If you turn your attention to the hologram of the planet Bothawui, you will see that the Galactic Alliance has the planet well secured. The Fifth Fleet is assigned to perform that task…"

* * *

Officer's Club, _Intrepid_

Han Solo lifted the glass of whisky to his lips and took a long draw on the smooth amber liquid. He sensed the arrival of someone who sat down on the barstool beside him at the dark wooden bar of the Officer's Club. The new arrival ordered a drink and after the droid poured it, Han finally acknowledged him.

"Do you think this will work?"

Admiral Wedge Antilles met his lifelong friend's eyes and responded by picking up the bottle he ordered and his glass. He indicated that Han was to follow him to one of the vacant tables in the back of the lively, but yet subdued bar. After settling in their new seats Wedge said, "I don't know. The kid has a good plan and I trust his tactical abilities." He paused and took a draw on his whisky and then he went on, "Yeah, I think we might have a chance here."

Han swallowed another draw, he never felt so old as he said, "Jaina flies with the Fifth, Wedge. I don't think I could bring myself to shoot at her if it came down to it."

Wedge set his drink down and slowly nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Remember, Syal had her chance more than once to make starfood out of me?"

Han couldn't look at his friend as he countered sadly, "Well, at least she wised up and joined the right side."

Wedge sat back and after a moment, "That's true, but she isn't happy. She misses Valin."

Han looked back at Wedge as he recalled the budding romance between his daughter, Syal Antilles, and Jedi Knight Valin Horn. The two of them became romantically involved after the Battle of Drall eighteen months ago. But Syal's loyalty to the GA began to diminish around the same time then six months ago she defected to the Corellian side. She had tried to convince Valin to also switch sides but, Corran Horn's son was as stubborn as his father and remind with the Jedi and the GA. Finally, Han said, "Hopefully, there is still hope for him to change his mind. Love is a powerful convincer."

Wedge smiled and raised his glass, "It sure is."

Han also raised his glass in salute and then both men drank. Upon sitting down his glass, Wedge asked, "Have you heard anything from the twins?"

Han shook his head and looked down at his drink, "No. Although, Leia has been in contact with Jaina and Luke via the Force. From Jacen she hasn't got anything. We're really worried about him," he concluded by looking up at his friend.

"Worried? By the way that you said that, I gather you mean more so than the fact that you are on opposite sides of a war."

Han swallowed and wondered if he should really divulge his thoughts on his son to his friend. He hadn't even really spoken of them to Leia, mainly because he knew the implication would upset her. But recently he began to recall an old vision she had years ago and not long after they were married. She had it while they were heading to Tatooine and as he remembered her description of the details it involved her seeing Vader's mask within the twin suns and his voice repeating the word "mine". Han began remembering that dream or vision, after he had disowned Jacen for his cold-blooded murder of Boba Fett's daughter.

Suddenly, realizing Wedge was still waiting for him to respond, Han swallowed again and said, "Yeah, worried. I'm beginning to think Jacen has fallen to the Dark Side. It would sure explain a lot of his actions."

"Han," Wedge leaned in over his forearms again, "you are accusing your son of the something pretty significant, you do realize that?"

Han scoffed, "You forget I'm married to the Jedi, Wedge. I fought as hard and as long for that order as Luke or Leia has. Yes, I know what I'm saying. And I fear that my son is really turning into the monster his grandfather was, not just in comparison with his actions but in who he is becoming."

* * *

Skywalker Apartment, Coruscant

Jysella was curled up on her bed with a holonovel when she first felt Ben's presence spike in the Force then she felt his fear, anger, hate and finally his physical pain. She let out a scream as the emotions washed over her and she fell to her side and called out, "_Ben!_"

Mara heard her apprentice scream and then call out Ben's name; she ran into the room that Jysella lived in when she chose not to live with her parents. "Jys, what's wrong? I felt it too. What do you think happened?"

Through her sobbing, Jysella looked up at her Master and replied, "I think Ben has been hurt."

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 **_

Presidential Mansion, Coronet, Corellia

He read the encrypted report again and then hit the delete key. After a moment of digesting the information, Prime Minister Dur Gejjen, balled his fist and slammed it down on his elegant native red stone desk, which was the only thing that he kept that had belonged to his predecessor Thracken Sal-Solo.

His plan to rid the galaxy and, more importunately, himself of Jacen Solo hadn't succeeded. The extremist thugs who he had hired to rig up the explosives in several of the apartments in the Commeror neighborhood had failed. They didn't even manage to do away with the Skywalker brat. Sure, five GAG members were killed and twelve injured but both Jedi and Shevu survived. Dur was furious.

He didn't buy into Brisha's assessment that Cha Niathal wouldn't put Jacen Solo in charge of something that could prove disastrous to the Insurgents and in particular to Corellia. He had been in politics too long to not think like a politician and he knew what he would do if Solo was on Corellia's side. Cha Niathal was just as much a politician.

He then tried to get a hold of Brisha Syo. He decided that he would convince her to do something to get rid of Solo; she had proven that she was very good at such things. However, he soon discovered that she had checked out of the hotel she had been staying. She also wasn't answering the commlink frequency she had given the Corellian leader.

"Kriff!" he swore and threw the offending devise down on the stone surface of the elaborate desk. He had no idea where she disappeared to or for how long she would be gone. The woman, who had been secretly giving Dur information and supplying assassins since his ascension to power two years ago, had first came to him with the plan to assassinate several leaders of planets who were teetering on the edge of which side to support. The first attempt to create an opening for a new, pro-Corellian leader was a failure. Han and Leia Solo saw to that when they discovered and prevented the assassination of Tenel Ka of Hapes. However, the later assassinations of the leaders of Sluis Van, and Kuat were successful and implicated the GA as having involvement, which immediately caused those governments to declare war on the GA. Then the Queen Mother was found dead which opened the door for the regent, Prince Isolder, to declare alliance to Corellia. Dur still didn't quite believe the Jedi queen could just fall over dead, causing him to often wonder if Brisha had something to do with it.

Finally, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, as he thought about his other, more publicly acceptable initiative: the attack on Bothawui. At least, that sector would once again be under his control. He knew Admiral Fel wouldn't fail him, he seldom did.

* * *

Freedom Medical Center, Northern Coruscant

Luke and Mara Skywalker made their way through the gathering crowds of HoloNet reporters and the otherwise curious of the medical center where their son was being treated. Jysella silently followed along as she held her robes tightly around her. She could feel the intense emotions in the Force—anxiety, confusion, sorrow, distrust, anger and hate. The boiling feelings concerned her because she felt just as much negativity directed toward the residents of the neighborhood that the hospital bordered as she did toward the GAG or the government in general. Suddenly, she wondered if the GAG had been smart to bring their injured to the hospital that serviced the neighborhood they had just investigated. Then she felt some of that emotion suddenly directed at her as a reporter from the extremely anti-Corellian _Coruscant Tonight_ stepped before her, effectively cutting her off from the concerned and distracted Skywalkers.

"What do you think of the attack, Jedi?" the human who had to be in his late twenties asked.

Jys looked up at him and swallowed. She reached out and brushed his presence to determine his objective. As she assumed, he had a certain callousness that she was noticing more and more on Coruscant, especially from those who thought of themselves as true Coruscanti. "I'm not certain that I understand, sir."

He grinned but it really didn't contain much sincerity. "Oh, come on, by the color you choose to wear, we know where your loyalties really are. You are Jedi Jysella Horn, are you not? And you are Corellian?"

Jys really was beginning to feel uneasy about this and she began to carefully and covertly look for an escape route. "Yes, I am Jedi Horn. And yes my parents are from Corellia, but they and my brother and I have chosen to protect the greater good of the GFFA over any planetary claim to patriotism we may feel."

The reporter seemed to loom larger before her, "Yet, you, your father and brother still insist on wearing Corellian green."

Jys couldn't help the momentary spike of her frustration. She stood to her full height, which to her disappointment was still several centimeters shorter than the man, and countered, "Look, sir, I wear the green of Corellia because that is what I am and in honor of our Jedi tradition. I am a Corellian Jedi, but I do not agree with what Corellia is doing and I feel that they are wrong. And I will fight my home world because of it until my last dieing breath; however, I will always consider myself from Corellia even if I never set foot on that world again."

Suddenly, another voice broke into the conversation, Jys was so distracted she never sensed her Master coming up behind her, "Jysella, is everything okay?" Mara, however was not addressing her Apprentice, she was all but scowling at the reporter.

Jysella s miled and bowed her head as was the Jedi custom to the reporter as she stared into his hard dark eyes and replied, "Yes, Master, and I was just on my way back to you and Master Luke."

Mara finally turned her attention to Jys and said, "Good. We know which floor and room he's in."

Jys nodded and then with one more glance at the steel-eyed man, she turned and followed Ben's mother to where his father stood waiting by the turbolift.

---

They entered the bacta lab and the antiseptic tang of the healing substance assaulted his nose. Grand Master Luke Skywalker had been dunked into the tanks more than once, but despite the miracle the slimy stuff was, he never cared for the stench.

He glanced over at the young woman at his wife's side and frowned. He really hadn't wanted to bring Jysella with them to the Northern Hemisphere, but he knew she wouldn't have stayed behind for long. He wondered if the girl really believed she was actually hiding her feelings for Ben from anyone. Both her parents and Mara and Luke knew she felt more for Ben than she should considering their ages. However, Luke really wasn't sure what Ben felt for her.

Then again, he really didn't know much about his son these days. He hadn't even had a decent conversation with him for over a year. He sighed and came to a halt before the man coming toward them. Luke only felt more unease as his nephew bowed his head and said in way of greeting, "Uncle Luke, I'm glad that you were able to come so quickly." Then he looked at Mara and finally at Jys. "Aunt Mara."

Before he could greet Jysella, Mara demanded, "Where is he, Jacen?"

Jacen s miled and smoothly replied, "Ben is fine. He has received several burns, but as with the case the other day, he managed to save his life and that of Major Shevu. You should be quite proud of his abilities." Jacen turned to Luke and gave a small crooked grin which, with his words, made Luke shudder for some unknown reason, "It won't be long before Ben is as powerful as you or I."

"You didn't answer my question, Jacen," Mara reminded her tone and eyes hard.

Jacen continued his calmness as he lifted his hand and brushed it over the bacta bandage on his forehead, as if to remind them that he too had received injuries from the blasts, or maybe he did it to distract them; Luke wasn't sure. Jacen had another one on his left forearm and one on his thigh, where the fabric of his uniform had been burned away. Dropping his hand to his side again, he informed, "He's in room two. The droids just put him in the tank."

Mara didn't wait for anything else to be said; she pushed her way past Jacen and headed for the door marked with a two with Jysella following close by.

The women entered the treatment room and Luke instantly felt Mara's surprise and then her grief over her son's appearance, which startled him. He began to worry about how bad his injuries really were. Luke finally said, "Jacen, this is neither the time nor the place, but when we get back to Galactic City we are discussing Ben's involvement in the GAG."

Annoyance flashed across Jacen's face, but he quickly covered it and Luke couldn't get a read on the younger man's feelings at all. Jacen actually twisted his lips in a small smile as he countered, "Luke, Ben may be young but he has a talent for this. This is what he wants to be doing. But more to the point, he is learning. The Force is very strong in him, but he is not only learning how to use it and control it while performing his duties, he is learning to trust the Force as his ally. Isn't that why you let him come with me to begin with all those years ago?"

Luke all but snapped as he glared at his nephew. He had been trying to get Ben away from Jacen for two years now without success. First, Mara thought Jacen was good for Ben, then after she began to see what he and Jaina were seeing, the Jedi Council decided to promote Jacen to Master. Ben immediately chose Jacen as his official teacher and there was nothing more he or Mara could do. "_Now_ isn't the time." He repeated more forcefully and moved to the room his son was being suspended in a bacta tank.

Luke came to stand beside Mara, who had a hand pressed against the tank, and slipped his arm around her waist. An unconscious Ben hung in the fluid with nothing covering him but a pair of shorts. His lanky, sinewy frame, which had began reminding Luke of the young Anakin Skywalker from Artoo's holograms, was covered with several large and ugly burns. The worst appeared to be on his shoulders and across his back. The smooth young man's skin was betrayed with deep serrated gashes on his right cheek and forehead. Luke knew the burns would most likely heal without scaring, the gashes on his face probably wouldn't. Somehow, that saddened Luke, for he felt his son was too young to have such marring battle scars. But more importantly, Luke wondered just how many scars marred Ben's soul.

* * *

Outer Bothawui Orbit, GA Fifth Fleet, _Mon Mothma_

She pushed the steamed purple vegetables across her plate for the tenth time and finally he had enough of it. Laying his fork down and pushing his plate away, Lieutenant Colonel and Jedi Knight Zekk grinned and said, "I know that you don't like _sparci_ cabbage, but Force Jaina, do you have to torture it any more than it already has been."

She looked up absently and responded, "Huh?"

He lightly laughed and quietly said, "Come on, it doesn't look like you're hungry either. Let's get out of here."

She sighed deeply and laid her fork down across her uneaten meal. Then she met her fiancé's slightly amused but concerned gaze and said, "No, I'm not hungry. I have a lot on my mind."

Zekk stood and waited for her to follow, then falling into step beside each other, they deposited their trash and left the mess hall to head back to the privacy of the sleeping quarters they shared. Once behind the closed door, Zekk asked, "Jaina, what's the matter? You haven't been yourself for days."

She sat down on the bunk which was assigned as hers and looked down at her folded hands. "I'm worried about the battle coming up. Something doesn't feel right, Zekk. I think Dad is out there."

Zekk dropped his long frame to sit across from her on the bunk that was officially his; although, he never slept in it. He had a hard time sleeping without Jaina beside him. After a moment he said gently, "You've fought against him before."

She nodded and surprised him by moving to sit beside him, "I know. But one of these times he's either gonna have to shoot at me or I at him. Zekk, I don't think I can do that. I wish I knew how Mom and Dad were doing. I mean," she slipped her arm around his waist and he immediately answered by pulling her into his lap. These moments of true intimacy were rare between them; they often found themselves on different shifts or too exhausted to do more than sleep. So, holding each other and talking felt like heaven to Zekk, even if the topic was depressing. She laid her head on his shoulder and finally continued, "I mean, I wish they knew about us, about our engagement."

Zekk chuckled in spite of the gravity of their conversation, "And then your father would think he _really_ had a justified reason to kill me."

Jaina mockingly slapped his chest and looked up at him. Giving him her best mock-glare she said, "You know, he just might have reason. Sometimes, you torment the Sith out of me." But he treasured the small lopsided grin she gave to him at the end.

Zekk pulled her even more into his embrace and shifted until he was leaning against the wall. He then became serious, "Jaina, do you ever wonder if we are fighting on the wrong side?"

She turned within his arms and met his green eyes. She seemed to get lost there for a long time, just searching. Finally, very quietly she admitted, "Yes, I do, especially when the government I'm defending keeps someone like Jacen around. I can't help but feel uneasy about him, Zekk. I'm afraid that he's losing himself."

Zekk reached up and tucked a loose lock of her medium length brown hair behind her ear and swallowed. He didn't like where his old friend seemed to be heading either. Zekk knew that road, he had traveled it once. "Jaina, I fear for him too. But I also worry about Ben. I still don't know why Master Skywalker hasn't done anything about him."

Jaina sighed as she rested her head against his shoulder again. "Yeah, I hope Ben is okay. He's too young for what he's doing. Look what fighting a war young did to us."

Zekk rested his chin on top of her head, closed his eyes and tightened his arms around her small shoulders, "I know what you mean." Then through their bond, which was as much a left-over from their time as Killik Joiners as a product of their love and the Force, he added, _But we all had each other to get us through, Ben has no one. _

* * *

Hangar, _Mon Mothma_

Jedi Knight and Rogue Squadron pilot Valin Horn was lying on his belly over the top of his XJ7 X-wing, leaning into a service compartment and was using a hydrospanner to make a few adjustments to the inertial compensator when his R-5 astromech began to tweeter at him. 

"Not now, Fetcher, I realize that you don't like it when I do my own work, but I don't like where the inertial compensator is acting. Besides, I am the one who is flying and who needs it."

Not satisfied, the astromech, who had been a gift to him from his mother and had been flying with him since he was sixteen, screeched again. This time Valin finally lifted his head to look at the droid, which was tucked into its slot, and in the process banged his head on the edge of the service compartment.

"Owww!" he exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head. Glaring at the droid, he said, "This had better be for a good—" However, the tickling laughter forestalled the rest of the comment.

Valin turned towards the chuckling young red-haired woman. She leaned against his X-wing and after crossing her arms over her chest she said, "I was under the impression Jedi were more perceptive."

Valin continued to rub his head and moved to slide down the closed S-foil. Once reaching the tip he stood and easily leapt off the end, landing in a crouch beside her.

She turned and held out her hand, s miling she announced, "I'm Allia Judday."

Valin s miled and after wiping his hands on his flight suit he took hers to shake it, "You're the new pilot, aren't you?"

She nodded and then he went on to say, "I'm Valin Horn. But somehow I think you already know that."

She blushed and grinned, "Yeah, I do. According to the new roster I'll be your wingmate. I thought I should introduce myself before the commander gets here."

Valin suddenly was concerned, "What happened to Fritzer?"

She shrugged and said, "Apparently, he came down with something and has been pulled from the roster. Colonel Zekk assigned me to fly as your wing."

"Oh," was all Valin could say. Allia had been assigned as an alternate pilot just a few days ago. She had a good flight record and was known for her aggressiveness, but the last thing Valin wanted to do was go into battle with a new wingmate. Then he felt the fa miliar presence of the commander and looked up to see Zekk coming into the hangar with Jaina close behind.

Zekk came closer and said, "Well, I see you two have met officially. Lt. Fritzer has come down with—emm— the Bothan flu." Which wasn't a flu at all, but a rather nasty venereal disease that humans usually couldn't contract but there always was exceptions.

Jaina snickered, "It seems he came back from his last leave with more than just memories of a good time."

Valin shook his head and chuckled, "I told him to leave the Bothans alone, but would he listen to me? Of course not."

They laughed and Valin noticed the blush deepen on Allia's cheeks. He had to admit she was pretty. Her auburn hair was cut short and curled around her ears, her eyes were a vibrant sliver grey. Suddenly, Zekk's words cut into his thoughts and he turned his attention back to his friend and commander.

"Well, I would like you to hit the sims and get some flight hours in. We have a battle coming up and we all need to be at our best."

Valin nodded and said, "Yes, sir."

After Zekk and Jaina moved away Valin said, "You came from V-Swords, right?"

Allia looked at him suspiciously and defensively began, "Hey, I know it is an Eta-5 squad but I have been flying X-wings since before I could walk."

Valin held out his hands and said, "Wait! Did I say anything about you being an interceptor pilot versus an X-wing pilot?"

"Well—no…"

"What I was getting at was that I have a really good friend who used to fly with them."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Then she blushed further and laughed, which dispelled some of the tension, "Wait, that didn't sound right. I mean I'm sorry—"

Valin grinned and began to move away to head for the simulators, she quickly fell into step beside him, "I know what you meant. Although, once you find out who you may feel the other way."

She furrowed her brow and asked, "Who? I'm curious now."

Valin thought about the woman he loved and his heart ached. They had always been friends but when he joined Rogue Squadron they became closer. And then the Battle of Drall occurred. She was injured and he saved her life and in the process they fell in love. He understood her decision to follow her heart and defect. It was a thought that had crossed his mind more than once, but it still hurt to think that they were on different sides in this crazy war.

"Well? You are the one who brought it up."

He s miled and looked away, "Syal Antilles."

She surprised him by nodding and looking away, "Yeah, I know her. I wasn't really all that surprised to see her defect. I know I couldn't fight my dad."

Valin looked at her and thought about what she was saying. "Yeah, I'm not sure I could either." Then added silently,_ But fighting the person you want to spend the rest of your life with is even harder. _

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 **_

Bothawui Orbit

She felt the tension build within her and as it did so did her old habit of bouncing her foot of the floor of the X-wing cockpit. Syal Antilles never liked waiting and, as she waited for the orders from her commanding general, she really didn't like it. She looked out her view port and watched as the big ships took up their positions around the planet of Bothawui. The Fifth Fleet was the defender against the slightly larger fleet that made up the Insurgents. The Bothans were given the privilege, if you will, of attacking first since this was their home they were fighting to regain control. Then the rest of the fleet opened up on the GA.

She watched as the _Mon Montha _spewed more fighters and wondered again if Valin was among any of them. Sighing, she silently hoped that she wouldn't have to face him again like this, in battle. She had known Valin Horn all her life. Her father and his mother were like brother and sister, Booster Terrik was as much a grandfather to her and her sister as he was to Valin and his sister Jysella, but oddly Syal and Valin never really considered each other as close as family. They had always just been friends—until he saved her after she crashed on Drall.

Valin somehow used the Force to keep her alive. She assumed he had put her into a healing trance, but he never would share the specifics with her. She eventually was taken back to Coruscant to recover and Valin somehow managed to get leave to escort her back. She was to stay with Winter and Tycho Celchu but something had come up and she ended up staying with Mirax and Corran Horn, while she convalesced. Valin also stayed with her for a while and then one day he finally admitted that he had fallen in love with her. She had never been happier than when he told her of his feelings that first time and then he had kissed her. She would never forget the fire of that first kiss. Of course, it would have been better if his mother hadn't caught them.

Syal had always loved Valin, ever since they had been children on his grandfather's ship the _Errant Venture_ during the Vong war. But Valin hadn't always loved her. His first love was a Melodie Jedi named Sannah. However, their relationship became doomed more than it already had been, when she finally began to change into an adult after the war. Valin rushed her back to her home planet of Yavin 8 and remained there for nearly a year, until they finally admitted that they could never be more than just friends. Valin came back to Ossus where he finished his Jedi training in the early days of what would become the Swarm War.

But now they were on opposite sides of this stupid war. She wished he would see things her way. The GA was turning into the Empire, which she had to snicker at despite the circumstances, for Corellia's biggest and most supportive ally was the _Empire_.

Suddenly, her comm came to life, jarring her out of her thoughts. "Mynocks, you're next. Follow the _Falcon_. Mix it up." As Syal clicked her comm to acknowledge her commanding general, Han Solo, she realized she wasn't the only one facing someone she loved on the side of the enemy. Han and his co-pilot were facing their daughter.

Syal sighed and hit the squadron frequency, "Okay, Mynocks, we have a go. Lock S-foils in attack position. Now let's convince the GA we mean business."

She received eleven clicks and kicked up her sublights as the _Millennium Falcon_ shot forward. As she painfully watched the all too familiar oncoming X-wings of Rogue Squadron, her heart broke and she whispered, "Oh, Valin, I'm so sorry it has come to this. Please forgive me. I love you."

---

"Here they come!"

Valin heard Zekk's call over the comm and he watched in growing horror as the Inserguent Squad came closer. He recognized the _Millennium Falcon _and he felt Jaina's growing sorrow and fear grow within the battle meld the three Rogue Squadron Jedi naturally fell into. He sent his understanding and his reassurance back to her and he felt Zekk do the same. Then he felt another presence, that of Leia Solo. She was on the _Falcon_ with Han, no doubt.

Suddenly, he felt a soft brush against his senses. It wasn't strong and it didn't even feel like it came from another Force-sensitive. It was more like the knowing that someone was out there thinking about him. Then he recognized it and he panicked as the distance was closing. "Sweet Force," he said, "no. Syal—"

He never got to finish his thought as a laser blast hit his forward shields and he was forced to shoot back.

---

"Han, that's Rogue Squadron coming at us," Leia softly said from the co-pilot's chair. Han instantly turned his attention to his wife and stared at her as she continued to gaze out at the battle that they were heading into.

"You sure?" He asked even though he knew it was an unnecessary question. He knew she could feel Jaina if she was out there.

Leia met his eyes and Han was stunned by the sadness he saw there. In all the years that they had been married there was only one other time that he could remember such profound sadness in Leia's deep sienna eyes. That was when Anakin had been killed and Jacen believed so. "Yes." Was all she said and turned back to stare out the view port.

Han looked forward as well. Swallowing, he flipped a few switches and said, "We've done this before. She knows we're here and we know where she is." Then he glanced back to her and added with a forced lopsided grin, "So, we just won't shoot at her and she won't shoot at us."

Leia glared at him and after a moment he got her point and conceded, "Okay, that might not be always possible but it has worked so far. This isn't the first time we've faced her in battle."

"No, it isn't but someday your luck is going to run out and either we will have to actually take aim at her or she will us." Leia then stood to head to her usual spot in the top turret, at the cockpit exit she turned and looked back at him, "Han, I don't have a good feeling about this. And I'm getting too old for this." Then her voice took on a faraway quality as did her suddenly moist eyes, "I gave birth to three children, Han, and I never really got to know any of them. I wasn't there when the twins said their first words; I not only missed Anakin's first words but also his first steps. Do you realize that I never really knew what Anakin's favorite color was? I don't know what Jaina's dream wedding would be like. And Jacen has become such a stranger that I actually am afraid of him." She met Han's eyes again and concluded, "I will not fail Allana as I failed her father, Han. I will fight this battle but I cannot fight this war with you. It kills me a little each time I pull the trigger."

She quickly turned and headed out the hatch. Leaving Han to stare at the looming X-wings and knowing his baby girl was among them.

---

Jaina flew into the melee and shot at the oncoming leading green and white X-wing with her lasers. She watched as the green light flashed off the shields of the enemy and the pilot instantly banked starboard. Jania lost the fighter for a moment until she realized it looped over her and was now behind her. Her astromech screeched at her at the same time her lock alarm began to blare.

"Stang!" she exclaimed and immediately pulled hard on her stick.

"I got'em, Sticks," she heard her wing mate come over the comm and an instant later, she watched as Zekk loosed a torpedo into the pursuing X-wing.

"Thanks, Lead," she sighed. Then she focused on the next group of ships and cringed. The _Falcon_ was coming right at them. _Oh, Dad, why can't you just retire? _

She felt her mother's spike of fear and profound sorrow as Jaina and Rogue Three neared the _Falcon_. Then she watched in horror as the ship, which was as much a home to her as any planet-side dwelling ever could be, took a barrage of laser fire on the forward shields. She nearly hit the comm to order the offender to stop shooting at her father's ship. Then she heard the familiar irritated voice of the shooter, Rogue Three, come over her comm as she banked and flew away from the _Falcon_, never releasing a single shot, "Sticks, why didn't you shoot? I can't believe you had a chance to get'em and didn't."

"Stop the chatter," Zekk's voice commanded as he finished with the X-wing that had held him up. The Falcon had looped away also leaving them alone with just a flight of enemy X-wings. Jaina could still feel her mother's guilt and grief at what nearly happened. Then she realized her mother couldn't have shot at her any more than she could have shot at her parents. Presently, Jaina heard in her head through the bond she shared with her fiancé, _You okay? _

Jaina felt the unfamiliar sting of tears and shook her head; through her bond with the man she had grown to love she cried, _What are we doing? Zekk, I can't kill my parents._ "I can't," she whispered aloud for her ears only and her tears began to fall.

"Get out of here, Rogue Two," her commanding officer's voice returned.

"Wh—what?" she replied incredulously and sobbed.

"You heard me, Jaina. You're relieved of duty. I'm escorting you back to the ship. You can't fight like this."

As if to prove that she still could, she went into evasive maneuvers to rid herself of a tail that was quickly dispelled by Zekk. "Jaina, I'm ordering you to leave the field of battle now. Nine?"

Valin Horn, who was flying in the same position his father had occupied years before, answered Zekk's call, "Nine, here, Lead."

"Nine, you have the squad. I'm escorting Two back to base."

Valin simply clicked his response but through the battle meld Jaina felt his understanding and support.

Then she turned her X-wing as Zekk shot his lasers at another green X-wing. It didn't explode but her sensors showed that the ship lost its shields. She got a lock on it and held her thumb over the firing stud, but she froze. She couldn't shoot at the limping ship and before Jaina had a chance to reconsider her actions, the ship pulled away in a series of twists and turns she instantly recognized as the same type of moves Wedge Antilles had been known to use.

"Syal?" Jaina's broken heart only shattered further as she watched Valin Horn take aim at the X-wing of the woman he loved and fire.

* * *

Freedom Medical Center, Northern Coruscant

Jysella waited outside the Room 2 and tried her best not to pace. Ben was being taken out of the bacta tank and she really wanted to talk to him. She didn't like the way they ended things before he left her at the Temple.

Three of the other GAG officers who had been injured in the attack were also coming out of bacta as well. The raid on the Commenorian community of Mullin had become as much a planetwide story as the attack in Eastport and on the Senate Building. Hospital security droids and GAG officers were keeping the HoloNet reporters at bay in the distance. The noise from the crowd and her thoughts concerning Ben distracted her so much she never heard or even sensed Jacen come up to stand beside her until he began to speak.

"I'm glad that you came along with Master Skywalker."

She actually was startled enough that she jumped; turning to face him, she exclaimed, "Jac—I mean Master Solo, you scared me half out of my skin."

He flashed her a smirking lopsided grin that Jysella thought never really reached his eyes, "You may call me Jacen. But I'm afraid your master needs to work on your awareness skills some with you. If I had meant to do you harm, you most likely would never have known I was even here."

She blushed and looked down at the floor between them, "I'm sorry. I am distracted. I wish I could be in there with my friend. I want to see him and I need to talk to him."

Jacen gently laid his hand on her shoulder and in a comforting voice, "I know. I was asked to remain outside also while he's taken from the tank and brought to consciousness."

She looked up and met his dark eyes again, surprised she said, "I would have thought that they'd want you in there." Then she looked back at the door and sighed, "I know Master Luke didn't really want to bring me along. I don't think he really approves of my close friendship with Ben."

Jacen slipped the arm of the hand he had been resting on her shoulder around her and led her over to a bench in the waiting area. She had to admit the familiarity made her feel slightly uncomfortable, but after sitting down he pulled away and in his comforting tone he said, "I agree with your assessment and likewise, Master Skywalker doesn't necessarily like my closeness to Ben either."

"Master Solo?"

He smiled sadly and went on, "I think Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara feel cheated that Ben would rather spend his time with you or me than with them. I know Ben doesn't get along with them."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing and it coming from Ben's cousin, "You mean that you think they are _jealous_ of us?"

He leaned back on the bench and folded his hands before him. As he looked down at them he slowly nodded, "Sadly, yes." Then after a moment he met her stunned wide eyes, "But we can't let that interfere with our friendship or our responsibility to Ben. He needs us as much as he needs his parents, maybe more so," he added softly, contemplatively.

She reached out into the Force to get a read on the Master's feelings. She was having a hard time grasping what he was claiming. _Masters Mara and Luke were jealous of_ her? However, what she felt from him assured her that he really believed this. He was sorrowful that his relationship with his uncle and aunt had taken such a turn and he was worried about Ben. Finally, she asked, "What do you mean by more so?"

Jacen held her gaze and responded, "His parents don't understand him, Jys. But we do. They want him to be a holocopy of what they are now. The perfect Jedi. But Ben doesn't want to be like his father or his mother. He wants and needs to find his own way, which means he will make mistakes. He isn't perfect. But why we and especially you," Jacen gave a knowing smile and she looked away this time with a slight flush touching her cheeks, "are important to him is because we accept his imperfections and love him despite them. Luke and Mara, irregardless of their seemingly good intentions, can't do this. They've forgotten that we all have made mistakes on our journeys to being good Jedi, including them."

Jysella met his eyes again and softly said, "I just hope he can forgive me. I—I hurt his feelings before the mission and now I feel terrible."

Jacen smiled warmly and responded, "Then I think it is important for you to see him first. I should go and check on Mrs. Shevu anyway and make sure she and Major Shevu don't require anything." He then grinned and added as he stood up, "She has had her hands full with the children. Those two youngest are quite rambunctious."

Jysella never got the chance to reply before he moved away in the direction of Major Shevu's room. Finally, her attention was brought back to the door to Ben's room as it slid open revealing a medical droid. It floated toward her and said in its tinny female voice, "You may go in now, Jedi Horn."

Jysella greeted Luke and Mara with a shy smile as she entered the room where Ben had spent the past two days in bacta. Then she saw him. He was wearing a dark blue-green loose fitting hospital gown and nothing else as he sat on the edge of a medial cot-like table with his bare feet dangling.

He flashed her a weak smile and she came closer, "I'm glad you're here."

Jysella glanced back at his parents then said after meeting his eyes again, "I couldn't stay away. You scared me half to death, for the second time in only a week."

Mara smiled and patted Luke on the arm, "Come on, Skywalker, let's leave these too some time to visit. Ben, we'll be right outside."

Ben nodded but didn't take his eyes from Jysella as she smiled at her Master. Mara at least wasn't as against her relationship with Ben as Luke was, "Thank you, Masters."

Once his parents had gone and the door closed again, she looked at Ben and smiled, "You know that's a good color on you."

He grinned and held out the skirt of the gown, "You really think so? I was thinking that I'd begin wearing this instead of my Jedi robes."

She stepped over and sat down on a chair beside the cot, "Of course, you never wear robes. I rarely see you in anything but your GAG uniform."

He didn't respond for a moment and when he did his frustration came through, "Well, I know if Dad and Mom have anything to do with it, I won't be wearing GAG black for much longer. They want me to give up my commission."

Jys suddenly remembered what Jacen had told her outside. "Ben, why are you part of GAG?"

He furrowed his brow with suspicion and inquired, "Don't you start on me too."

His tone surprised her, "Ben? I mean, is this something you really want to do? If it is I'll support you all the way, but if you are only doing this to get back at your parents…" she let the question hang.

He slid off the cot and stood up. He wavered a second and Jys jumped up to catch him if he were to fall, but he soon regained his balance. He turned away from her and said, "Jys, I never wanted to do anything else in my life. I feel like I'm actually contributing to something." Then he turned and his eyes were intense as he went on, "I save lives, Jys, and I help keep the peace. Dad, I think sometimes, has gotten so big that he forgets that this is what Jedi are supposed to do. We aren't monks who sit and meditate all day. He forgets that he wasn't much older than me when he blew up the first Death Star, nor did he have as much training as I've had. And Mom was doing Palpatine's dirty work when she _was_ my age."

She swallowed when she realized how close he had gotten during his speech. She was held captive by his fiery blue eyes and as she noticed the red jagged scars on his face she reached up to gently trace the one on his cheek with her finger tips. "That's all I wanted to know, Ben. I only wanted to make sure that this is really what you want to do. And to let you know that I will support you always."

He brushed his fingers over her braid and whispered, "You really should wear your hair down more. You are so beautiful when you do." Then as if he realized what he said he blushed and glanced away. Jysella felt her heart skip a beat and thought he had never looked more handsome. Then he met her gaze again and quietly added, "Not that you aren't always beautiful, like a mythical angel or a goddess."

"Ben—" she breathed. She couldn't even look away from him, she was so mesmerized. She felt his other arm snake around her waist and her breath caught as he pulled her closer with a strength that surprised her.

The hand that was on his cheek found its way into his thick coppery locks and her other one pressed against his chest over his rapidly beating heart. For a moment time froze as they lost themselves in the other's eyes, then he leaned forward and she didn't fight what was coming. She wanted it as much as him.

Ben's lips were soft and his kiss was unsure at first. However, their passion soon took over. Jysella moaned and opened her lips to let him tentatively explore her mouth. The kiss became surer and more passionate as it deepened. Finally, the need for air forced them apart but not far.

"Oh, Jysella." Ben's voice was husky as he said just above a whisper, "I love you so much. I always have."

Her heart sang at the sound of his words and she encircled his neck with her arms, pulling him even closer. With a hair's breadth between their lips, she finally allowed herself to give name to the emotion that had been haunting her dreams, "Ben, I love you too. Force help me. But I don't know what I'd do if I'd ever lose you."

He smiled broadly and, although Ben Skywalker may have lived and felt like a man, his words were like the happy excited ones of a child being told of a grand surprise, "You do!?"

She also smiled at his exuberance, nodding she whispered, her own voice deep with passion and growing forbidden desire, "I do." Before he had a chance to say anything else, she captured his lips in another fiery kiss.

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 **_

Bothawui Orbit

Syal took a barrage of laser fire and her astromech screeched as her shields went down. She pulled the injured ship level and immediately saw her mistake as she picked up another Rogue Squadron X-wing.

"Kriff!" she cursed and after the tail didn't shoot she instantly banked the ship and pulled it into a series of evasive maneuvers her dad had taught her. "We lost that one Zippers."

Then the R-9 began to squeal again and she looked down at her sensors. "Sithspit, don't they ever give up?" She tried to pull into another dive but her ship was becoming sluggish and didn't respond as well as it had when she escaped the last possible attack. Suddenly, she looked down at her sensor display wide-eyed as the X-wing that seemed to come out of nowhere had a lock on her and she was shieldless. "Oh, no. Zippers get out of here," she nearly screamed as she hit the ejector. Syal closed her eyes and prayed that she would be able to clear the blast zone and wouldn't be impaled by expanding debris and shrapnel.

She cleared the ship as it began to explode from the laser blast that hit it when she suddenly noticed that the expanding ball of what had been her X-wing seemed to be moving in the other direction and away from her. However, she wasn't aware of anything else as she lost consciousness.

---

"Valin! No!" Jaina screamed over the comm and through the Force. She knew the type of guilt that went with shooting at a loved one. She had been forced to do that same thing six years before. However, she quickly forgot the sorrow of a love gone terribly wrong as she reached out into the Force with an invisible grasp to catch the exploding ship and to pull it away from the ejecting pilot.

"Jaina?" Both Valin's and Zekk's voices came over at the same time then Valin realizing who he must have shot let out a shattering cry drowning out anything Zekk may have said, "Syal!!?"

Jaina let go of the fireball that had been Syal Antilles' X-wing and reached out into the Force again to find Syal floating in her ejector seat. She was unconscious but she was otherwise unharmed. Then she felt Valin's profound despair, "Valin, she's okay. You hear me? Syal is okay. She cleared the blast and is going to be alright."

Valin's voice was detached and lifeless, "I almost killed her, Jaina. I almost killed her."

Suddenly, she realized Valin was in worse shape to fight than she was as she took aim and at a Corellian fighter and fired. "Lead?"

Zekk, having sensed Jaina's thoughts and feelings through their bond, came over the comm saying, "Yes, Sticks, you're right. Nine. Get back to base. You're relived of duty. Do you copy?"

Valin never responsed.

Zekk then called, "Ten?"

"Yes, Lead, Ten here," the voice of Allia Judday came over in answer.

"Ten, you are to escort Nine back to the _Mon Mothma,_ understand?"

A click resounded and then Valin's protest, "Colonel I'm fine. I'm upset but I'm okay. I don't intend to leave this battle. I won't let anything happen to her while she is out here."

Jaina felt Zekk reach out to the younger man through the meld and finally he said, "Alright, Nine. Ten is your wing."

After Jaina went through a portside banking turn to avoid being vaped, she took out another fighter this time a Corellian fighter from another squadron. Then she said, "Lead, permission to remain in the fight. I'm fine now."

She felt Zekk's loving touch and his concern and she sent her reassurance back along with her love. Softly he said, "As long as you're sure, Sticks."

"I'm fine, Zekk," she repeated forcefully, forgoing all pretense of military propriety. "Come on, we have a battle to win."

* * *

Hangar _Mon Mothma_

Valin sat his X-wing down on the flight deck and felt as if his heart had been shattered into a million pieces. He had stayed with Syal until her area was no longer in danger. He knew now he would be in for it from the higher ups. _Well_, he thought, _it didn't matter._ This was the last time he'd be forced to shoot at the woman he loved.

He pulled his helmet off and popped the canopy then he despairingly stood up. He watched as Allia unwittingly mimicked his actions and wondered what he was going to say to her. She had stayed with him and together they protected Syal's unconscious exposed form from possible injury from both sides, as well as helped fight any of the enemy as they got to close. He owed her but he couldn't help but speculate why she had, especially after they had been ordered to move from that position, not once but three times before the Corellian rescue ships began to scour the area for EV pilots.

Valin climbed down the ladder and moved over to where she had just dismounted her ladder. Coming up behind her, he cleared his throat and rubbed his stubbly jaw. "Allia, I—emm—I want to thank you for what you did out there, but you shouldn't have."

She slowly turned and he was surprised at the spike of emotion he felt from her. Her grey eyes seemed to be afire with a sudden grief. "You don't need to thank me, Val," she quietly said and quickly moved away. Valin looked around as he watched the rest of the returning ships from the completed battle. The _Mon Mothma_ was beginning to limp away from the outer edges of the orbit of the planet the GA had just lost. Other skirmishes were still ongoing but the GA had lost.

He was puzzled by her response and followed her. Laying his hand on her upper arm, he said as she turned to meet his gaze again, "Yes, I do. You went beyond the call of duty and you most likely will be called on the carpet because of it. You defied an order."

Allia glanced down at Valin's hand and then said, "I stayed because I know what it's like to think that you may have killed someone you love." Valin was shocked by the pain that shown through her watery eyes as she looked up at him again, "My fiancé was Corellian also and was a member of CorSec. We would have been married last year after he finished his last bit of training. He was a fighter pilot but wanted to be an investigative officer." She then moved away from Valin but she continued to speak, "I was among the Aleph squad called Gray Squadron. Syal, or as I knew her then, Lysa Dunter and I flew together during the First Battle of Tralus."

Valin came up behind her and quietly finished for her, "Your fiancé was killed during the battle."

She turned and Valin saw the tears slide down her cheeks. She sniffed and wiped her face with the backs of her hands before nodding and saying, "Yes. Of course, I don't know for sure if it was me who killed him, but I was in that battle and in the end Raife was dead."

Valin understood her pain all too well, and despite the curious audience they were incurring, he took her into his arms and hugged her. "I'm so sorry, Allia. This war is a terrible thing. Families fighting families and friends fighting friends. I can only hope that it is all worth the sacrifice."

She pulled out of his embrace and looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

He looked around and then after a moment he said, "I hope that what we are fighting for is really worth it." Then he met her eyes, "I'm Corellian, did you know that?"

She absently nodded and then he went on, "My grandfather still supports Corellia although he hasn't gotten involved in the war—yet. My mother is trying to stay neutral through this all, mainly because my father supports the GA whole heartedly as a Member of the Jedi Council. My sister also supports the GA. She and my mother have gotten into more than one political debate because of the war."

There was an uneasy silence between them as Valin continued to watch the scurrying pilots and techs. However, he knew she was studying his impassive face. Finally, she asked, "And what do you feel."

He met her eyes again and realized he wasn't sure how he felt. What was right and what was wrong? He honestly didn't know anymore. But he knew trying to kill the woman he loved was not _right_. Did he really support the GA or was he fighting for the same reason his mother was staying with his father on Coruscant, because that was what was expected of him? What did he feel for Corellia? He had always considered himself Corellian but he never really lived there. Yavin 4 and then Ossus was more home to him than any where else. However, he had to admit the more he thought of it, he found himself thinking he was fighting on the wrong side. But those thoughts could be considered treason. Was he really ready to cross that line?

Realizing Allia was still waiting for an answer he replied honestly, "I don't really know any more."

"Valin," he turned at the call of his name from Jaina.

He swallowed and knew what was coming. "Yes, Major."

She looked from him to Allia and then related, "Valin, you and Lieutenant Judday are summened to Conferrence Room B143."

Valin met his friend's brown eyes and slowly nodded, "Yes, Sir."

Allia saluted Jaina and then moved on in the direction of the lift. Valin turned to follow her when Jaina's voice stopped him, "Valin, you know Zekk and I would have done the same thing."

He looked back at her, "Yeah. I know. Thanks Jaina, you probably saved her life by pulling the blast away from her."

Jaina nodded and moved to stand beside him. Slipping her arm around his waist she smiled, "She's my friend too. I had to do everything possible to save her."

Before they reached the trubolift that Allia had already boarded, Valin stopped and gazed into her eyes, "Jay, do you ever think we—" Suddenly he looked away and quickly covered, "Oh, never mind."

She stared at her young friend. She had known Valin all his life. They had been at the Accademy together and he and her brother Anakin, Sannah and Tahiri Velia had all been good friends. She shook her head and pensively continued for him, "Do I ever think we'er fighting for the wrong reasons?" His surprise was an easy read for her through the Force. "Yes." Was her simple whispered response to his unfinished question as she moved away and headed into the lift. Leaving a very confused Valin to contemplate what she was saying as he too entered the lift car that would take him to his supperiors and to his destiny.

* * *

Conference Room B143, _Mon Mothma_

"Lt. Colonel, Lieutenant Horn and Lieutenant Judday both disobeyed a direct order, not only from you but from General Mazzi. I realize that Rogue Squadron has always walked the slippery edge of insubordination, but this time your squad has crossed that line one too many times."

Zekk stood at attention as the Mon Calamari Admiral Cheb, Fifth Fleet Commander continued with his tirade concerning Zekk's lack of disciplinary control over the squadron he inherited when Jaina was demoted. Zekk couldn't help but wonder if those in power promoted him into her position as some cruel joke. Nearly everyone knew about their relationship and they didn't keep it a secret even before. Of course, they weren't as close then as they were now, but even then they were Jedi partners, former Joiners and lovers.

"Do you deny any of this, Lt. Colonel?"

Zekk took a deep breath and calmly responded, "No, Admiral Cheb, I do not deny that the Rogues are a special case."

"A special case?" Zekk was actually surprised at the Mon Cal's outburst. "You call what happened today a special case?"

Zekk called on the Force to keep his calm and simply said, "Yes. I do."

"Admiral," Sullustan General Mazzi shot Zekk a warning, which the Jedi really didn't need, and then looked at the Mon Cal, "I too feel that Rogue Squadron has a unique structure. First of all, it is the only squadron that has three Jedi in it. Secondly, Major Solo and Lt. Colonel Zekk maintain a relationship that normally wouldn't be seen in a commander and a subordinate. And thirdly, Major Solo and Lieutenant Horn were put in a precarious position today."

Cheb glared from the Sullustan general to Zekk and huffed as he turned away with his webbed hands clasped tightly behind him, "Maybe the problem is that the Jedi have been allowed to demand too much. They have always felt they deserve special considerations, however, I find their considerations often hinder a mission more than help it. And concerning your last statement, I totally disagree. If they were loyal to the GFFA they would not have even considered disobeying orders. Colonel Jacen Solo does not have problems with fa mily loyalty verses patriotism."

Zekk nearly lost his control on his emotions, Cheb's continued support of Jacen and the dislike for Jaina was nearly too much, "Admiral, Colonel Solo has not been put in the position Jaina or Valin have been put into. They have pledged to uphold the rights and laws of the GA, Sir, and they do. However, being Jedi we are able to see things from different perspectives, if you will."

Cheb opened his mouth to protest when Zekk felt Jaina and Valin outside the conference room. He gave the commander a half s mile and announced, "Sirs, they are here."

The Mon Calamari and Sullustan both stared at Zekk as the door slid open allowing Jaina to escort the junior officers into the room that was occupied by Zekk, Admiral Cheb, General Mazzi, security and a few other officers that Zekk didn't know.

Jaina, Valin and Allia saluted their superiors and Zekk sent Jaina and Valin his reassurance as he returned the acknowledgement. Cheb had supported Jacen's charges and attempt at having Jaina court-martialed two years before. Zekk could feel Jaina's concern and realized that she wasn't concerned for herself but worried for their younger friend.

After the formalities were over the Mon Calamari admiral announced, "Lieutenants Horn and Jadday you are facing the serious charge of disobeying a direct order from a superior. Do either of you disagree with this charge?"

Zekk felt Valin pull the Force to him and he looked over at Jaina, wondering if the Corellian Jedi had said anything to her. He easily felt her concern as well. Then Valin began to speak and Zekk was stunned.

"Admiral Cheb, General Mazz, Colonel Zekk, I do not deny the charge. I disobeyed a direct order and I would do it again. However, Lieutenant Jadday was trying to convince me to give up my personal reasons for not obeying the orders. This charge should be dropped for her."

Allia stared at Valin incredulously as he went on, "She felt that as my wingmate it was her duty to remain with me." Valin s miled slightly at her and Zekk saw something in the younger man's hazel eyes that outright surprised him. Valin had always been known for his independence. He nearly left the Order to stay on Yavin 8 but Zekk had a sinking feeling Valin was about to do something even more radical than that. Looking back at the admiral and the fighter wing commander, Valin went on to say as he reached up and ripped the rank insignia from his flight suit, "However, I take total responsibility for my actions and I would do them again if it ensured the continued welfare for Commander Antilles of the Corellian Defense Forces."

"Valin," Zekk said just above a whisper, "You do realize what you are doing."

Valin turned bright eyes to him and nodded once, "Yes, Colonel, I do. I can no longer fight in this war. I am a Jedi first and foremost, Sir, just as you are and I am Corellian. I realize that I can no longer fire upon the people of my home planet or more importantly the woman I want to marry someday."

"Valin…" Allia stared at him. But she didn't get the chance to say anything else.

Valin gave her a sad crooked s mile and then said, "I'm sorry, Lieutenant that you risked your neck for a traitor."

"Security," Admiral Cheb looked over at the guards that were standing by the bulkhead. Then gazing back at Valin he announced, "Lieutenant you are to be held under arrest until court-martial for the charge of disobeying orders and for treason."

Zekk and Jaina stared at their fellow Jedi but neither of them could do anything. Nothing could improve the situation.

"Mr Horn," the armored sergeant that flanked Valin nervously said as he held out his hand. "Please hand over your lightsaber and blaster."

Valin removed the brass colored lightsaber hilt from his belt and held it out to the enlisted man, who nervously looked at the Jedi weapon before taking it and stashing it into his own belt. Then he took Valin's blaster and did the same, albeit less gingerly. Valin's face held no emotion but a passiveness that Zekk had to admire, because the emotion coming through the Force from the Corellian was anything but.

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8 _**

Galactica Opera House, Coruscant

"…The recent events presented a terrible blow to the Galactic Alliance, …" Jacen only half listened to Cha Niathal as she addressed the Senate in its temporary home, the Galactica Opera House concerning the events of the past week and a half. The newly constructed tribute to the arts was one of the few places that was large enough to contain the thousands of members of the Senate, the Judicial branch, the Jedi Council, the highest ranking officers of the military, the HoloNet reporters and finally the curious. Normally he would have been seated with the Jedi Council since he was a member of that pitiful collection of weaklings, but today he was seated next to Darklighter and wore his new grey dress uniform with its blue pinstripes. His new rank insignia would be pinned on after the announcement of his promotion.

Normally, evaluation of an officer, especially only a level one general, didn't receive such a grand ceremony, but Cha insisted that the promotion would breathe hope into, not only the fighting beings of the GA Military, but also into the still mourning Senate. Another fifty Senators had died raising the total to one hundred seventy-one, plus twenty-five judicial members. Many in the government were beginning to place blame on the assassinated Cal Omas who put a restraining tether on the GAG. But even more importantly to Darth Troddeln's plans, many in the Senate were also laying some of the blame on the Jedi Council and particularly Luke Skywalker who had recommended that Omas restrict GAG in the first place. The belief was that if the GAG would have been able to perform its duties, the bombing would have never happened.

He covertly looked around the large elaborate theater. The stage was in the center of the circular space which was completely surrounded by raised rows of royal blue plush seating. Rich red carpeting and heavy draperies completed the over the top decorating. The final touch was room size holograms of Old Republic buildings and there were even portraits of famous actors from the time period as well. To his taste the décor seemed too old fashioned for a modern building. Troddeln didn't particularly like the Old Republic Rival that seemed to be plaguing Coruscant architecture in its reconstruction. However, he had to admit he did find it interesting that the GA wanted to look like the Old Republic considering it was reordered by a hidden Sith and he would bring much needed order to the GA in a si milar fashion.

The Sith Lord reached out into the Force and probed several of the so-called Jedi Masters who were seated on the opposite side of the stage area. He couldn't see them with his eyes but he could feel many of the simpletons' emotions through his hidden probe. First he touched his aunt and felt her customary distrust. Then he came to Corran Horn and Kenth Hamner and all but s miled when he sensed their unquestioning approval. Of all the Masters those two were his biggest supporters, except when they felt he crossed the line, which he had been careful not to do recently. He had learned patience was the Sith's greatest ally and rebuilding the galaxy took time. He continued down the line of Jedi Masters without them even noticing the gentle whispery probe. Katran, Durron, Sebatyne, and Ramis all seemed to be wavering. He frowned because having so many questioning the position of Niathal and ultimately him wasn't acceptable. However, there was another reason he wasn't happy with the dissenting opinions from those particular Masters. Katran, Durron and Sebatyne were leaders and despite their narrow-mindedness, they could be powerful foes. The other members of the Council were absent except for his uncle, but there was no need to read his thoughts, Troddeln already knew them.

Finally, his attention was brought back to the Chief of State and he s miled as she concluded her speech, "However, despite the unpleasant events of the past several days, there has been one glimmer of hope and order. Colonel Jacen Solo has severed valiantly and his investigations have produced several leads and ultimately arrests of those who would cause such harm to our great city and government. Over the past two years Colonel Solo has performed his duties effectively and proficiently, transforming a hodge-podge of security, police, special forces and military personnel he was given into an elite force that has spurred fear in the hearts of the enemy all over the galaxy. Many have criticized the Galactic Alliance Guard for not being able to predict and prevent this latest and most terrible attack on us. However, the media and thus the public do not and cannot know about the hundreds of threats this unit, under the brilliant command of Colonel Solo, has forestalled.

"Nevertheless, I feel that I should take some of the responsibility of the inability to predict and stop the attack that destroyed our Senate building and has taken the lives of so many of our fellows. If I had not allowed certain factions of this government to demand restrictions on the GAG's ability to function, this atrocity would not have occurred. Therefore, it is my duty as Chief of State of the great and glorious Galactic Federation of Free Alliances to make every certainty that such things will never cast shadow over our freedoms again."

She looked at Jacen and he could feel the usually subdued Mon Cal's increasing excitement as she went on, "Therefore, it is my honor and my responsibility to advance this young, brilliant leader to the rank of General. General Solo and Admiral Darklighter will you please step forward?"

Jacen glanced at Darklighter and almost couldn't contain the smirk that threatened to come to his lips. The Supreme Commander was all but fuming as they made there way down the stairs from their seats to a standing ovation and loud ruckus applause and whistling. _Good_, Troddeln thought finally allowing the s mile to touch his lips, _It won't be long before Darklighter is gone. His star is fading and mine is rising. He already is being blamed for the loss of the Bothan Sector._

---

Luke watched the ceremony with a heavy heart. He could sense Gavin's misgivings as well as those of every Jedi in attendance, but for the most part the entire Opera House was joyous. One would swear Jacen was being promoted to Supreme Commander not just a brigadier general. From Jacen, Luke could only feel a hu mility and honor, but that was all. All of Jacen's other emotions seemed to be hidden behind a durocrete barrier.

Kyp Durron leaned sideways from his seated position beside the Grand Master, only the Jedi remained seated, and the younger Master seemed to read Luke's thoughts as he gave voice to the fear that was eating away at Luke. "You know, Luke, he's gonna be Darklighter's replacement, don't you?"

Luke stared at the younger Master and swallowed, but he kept his emotions strictly under control. It wouldn't do for any of the Jedi to see him so concerned, "What makes you so sure?"

Kyp flashed Luke a lopsided grin and then gestured with his hand as he looked around at the still applauding crowd before meeting Luke's eyes again. "_That_ is what convinces me. The Senate loves him. The public hates him. But the government and many in the military see Jacen Solo as the answer to all of their many woes. The glorious hero to some, the hated despot to others, but most importantly he is _feared_ by all." Then Kyp became very serious again and Luke was stunned by the intensity his dark green eyes took on as he went on, "And quite frankly, that is what scares the vapin' Sith out of me."

Luke pulled his eyes away from his friend and fellow Master to watch as Gavin Darklighter pinned the rank bars of general on his nephew's lapels. Suddenly, a chill settled down his spine and Luke found himself staring at the old vision that he had been having for two years. He suddenly was facing a dark and completely cloaked figure. As the vision disappeared as quickly as it came to him, he felt a brush of another's presence—shadowy, oily and vague—but Luke recognized it. The presence of a being he had been trying to find for two years—the presence of Lumiya.

* * *

GAG Headquarters, Jacen Solo's Private Office

Jacen had sensed her even through her incredible shielding long before he entered his office and he frowned. They had agreed that she wouldn't return to Coruscant but remain either at her asteroid or at Korriban. He was instantly suspicious when he saw her gazing out the window as she leaned against the front of his desk with her arms loosely folded before her. She said without turning, "You have done well today, Lord Troddeln."

Jacen moved further into the office and looked back to make sure the door had closed the entire way. He scowled, "You are never to address me as that when there is a possibility of being over heard."

Lumiya, the once beautiful Emperor's Hand who also secretly had been under the tutelage of Darth Vader, was more cyborg than human these days. Thanks in part to having her fighter shot down by Luke Skywalker during the Rebellion. She was dressed as she normally was when she came to him; her head wrapped and her face veiled in an opaque scarf and dressed at the height of fashion in a dark tailored business suit. The Dark Lady of the Sith, who first approached Jacen with what had become his destiny, slowly turned and Jacen could sense her subtle amusement. "Emmm…I seem to remember another Sith who felt the same way. Amazing, the si milarity." She moved from her spot and came to stand before Jacen, "But you are correct," she looked around the room for dramatic affect, "one never knows if the walls have ears."

Jacen sent another glare at his onetime master, if he ever really considered her as such, and moved over to his desk; there he scanned the items on top to ensure there was nothing out of place. He never did quite trust her and now that he was the true _master_, he trusted her even less. "What do I owe this pleasure?" he asked as he looked back at her.

She sat down on the chair before his desk and said, "I just wanted to congratulate you on your promotion, General Solo. Is that a better title for you? I seem to remember the other preferred Emperor over Sidious."

"I'm sure that you do," he responded dryly as he sat down on his large nerfhide chair. "Things are progressing nicely. A few more battles like the disaster Bothawui has turned into and Darklighter will be begging to be replaced."

Jacen got the sense that Lumiya was s miling as she replied, "And you will make sure your star is the first one Chief of State Niathal sees on her dark horizon. But why stop with Supreme Commander? Chief of State or perhaps Emperor would be better?"

"I'm content with Supreme Commander for now. Niathal still has her usefulness. But there will come a time that she will stop being useful. The galaxy is being broken, torn down like an old graniteslug infested building and I must ensure that it is completely taken down to the foundation. Then the time will come for the rebuilding to bring about a long and lasting peace and definite order," Jacen said as he sat back in his chair to study the woman across from him. "When that time comes, that is when I will want to be at the top." Jacen smiled and added, "Of course, those most loyal to me will share in the glory of helping with the reconstruction."

"Ahh…And that will include your cousin?"

"Yes. And the rest of the Jedi, once I'm able to control the Council."

Suddenly, she stood and looked out the window again, she scoffed, "And you plan to control the Jedi?"

Jacen flashed her a malevolent grin and dryly replied, "It isn't as hard as you may think. I have great sway over the so-called Master's Council already and they don't even see the manipulation."

She turned from the window and countered, "Except for your uncle."

Jacen gave her a short bitter laugh, "Oh, my uncle could become a problem. But for now I keep him around for entertainment." Then his voice and eyes became hard as stone as he went on, "Trust me, Lumiya, when he becomes a problem, he will be taken care of. Just as anyone else who stands in the way of my vision of peace and order."

She was silent for a moment then she moved back the chair and sat back down, "How is your apprentice doing?"

"Ben is progressing well. He is slowly overcoming his fear of using his emotion and touching the Dark Side. In fact, he has done so twice within the past two weeks with incredible results."

She readjusted her scarf and nodded, "Good. Do his parents suspect?"

Jacen left out a short humorless chuckle, "They are aware of his using his emotions but I'm not concerned about them turning him away from me. I've dealt with that before. Ben is as much an unformed piece of Naboo clay now as he had always been, except now I've discovered that our Ben has a weakness that I have every intention of exploiting."

"Oh?" She fixed him with an inquiring stare and Jacen could sense her interest pique, "And that would be?"

He raised his brow and grinned maliciously, "Emmm…I think I will keep that to myself for now. But I will let you know this: I've found the golden key to my young cousin's heart and ultimately his soul."

* * *

Horn Apartment, Temple District, Coruscant

Mirax Terrik Horn was finishing with the evening meal, when she turned to her daughter, who was leaning against the work station counter of the kitchen, "So, has Mara said anything about you completing your trials soon?"

Jysella met her mother's brown eyes and gave her head a shake. Then she pushed off the counter and moved to leave the small food prep area. This really wasn't a topic she wanted to discuss. However, she knew her mother would press the issue.

"Jys, she assured me just the other week that you seemed more than ready." Mirax wiped her hands on a towel and followed Jysella out of the kitchen. "What's changed? You were so exited when you told us about being ready."

Jysella busied herself with setting three plates around the table. She had agreed to have dinner with her parents after her return from Mullin the day before. Last evening, to Jysella's relief, had been counseled due to her mother having to take care of some business, but she was unable to avoid it tonight. It wasn't that she disliked spending time with her parents; it was just that they never seemed to see things her way. She loved them both dearly, but sometimes they forgot she was nearly nineteen not nine.

Finally, Jysella said as she glanced back over her shoulder at her mother, "Nothing changed. I just want more time. I don't feel ready yet to be a full Knight."

Mirax may not have been Force-sensitive, but she had an uncanny way of being able to read people and that didn't exclude the three Jedi in her family. After a moment of her mother studying her impassive expression, Mirax put her hands on her hips and accused, "Jysella Horn, does this have anything to do with Ben Skywalker?"

Jysella let out a long sigh and turned away from her mother, her voice trembled as she asked, "What would make you think that?"

Mirax laughed and Jys glared over her shoulder at her. Mirax then said, "You should know that you can't hide things from me. Your father yes, me no. How it is that he's the Jedi and I'm not, but when it comes to you and your brother, you both are like an operational datapad to me."

Jysella turned away again and moved to stand by the large front window of the sitting area. She stared out at the cityscape as early evening darkness was settling into deep shadows across the transparasteel and durocrete surfaces of the buildings on the other side of the deep canyon where lanes of traffic buzzed by. She felt her mother come up beside her. "Jys," she said more gently, "What's the matter?"

Finally she faced her mother and softly said, "Mom, I'm in love."

Mirax was so stunned she leaned against the glass of the floor to ceiling window. "Jysella, please tell me it's not with who I think it is."

She turned back to the window and swallowed, "Is it so wrong for me to love him? Master Luke disapproves of my friendship with him, what is he going to say when he finds out that I'm in love with him? And Master Mara," she turned back to Mirax, "I don't even what to think about what she will think."

Regaining some of her composure, Mirax straightened up and narrowed her eyes, "So what does Ben feel for you?"

Jys closed her eyes and instantly remembered his loving arms around her and his fiery kisses. Even just thinking about it caused her stomach to flutter and her heart to speed up. Then she opened her eyes and met her mother's, "He loves me as much as I love him. I'm I wrong to love him this way, Mom?"

Mirax turned away and walked over to the couch where she sat down and seemed to be deep in thought as she buried her face into her hands for several moments. Eventually, she looked up at her and said, "Jysella, he is so young. Too young to even begin to think of making such declarations. Sure a crush or a half worshipping puppy love is one thing. But I've seen the way he looks at you, Jys. And I've seen the way you look at him. I think that is what concerns Luke; Ben is too young to be feeling like this for anyone. You are an adult and he technically is still a child. A child that is living a life way too advanced for him."

"That may be true to some extent, but he still is more adult than some so called men who are my age," Jysella countered defensively.

"Jys, I'm concerned where this is going to take you. What if he decides in a year or two that you were just a passing fancy?"

Jys threw her arms in the air and spun away, "See? This is why I don't tell you anything. You just commented on the sincerity of his _looks_ at me and now you say something like that?"

Mirax stood and Jys could sense that she was trying to remain calm, "You are twisting my words and my meanings, young lady. Jysella, I just don't want to see you hurt. But if this is the path you think you are to follow, I've been around long enough to know not to stop you. However, why do you feel like you have to lay all this out in the open now? Why not wait until Ben's older to make such promises to each other. If he loves you now, he will love you later." Then after taking a deep breath she concluded knowingly, "And Jys, refusing to take your trials isn't going to stall your age. You can't be an apprentice forever."

"I know," she whispered. "But I'm also worried about Ben and I feel that if I love him now he…" she let her voice trail and turned away again as she hugged herself against the sudden chill she felt.

"Jys? What do you mean?" Jysella could hear the concern in the older woman's voice. Mara and Mirax had always been close and Ben held a special place in Mirax's heart.

Jysella didn't get the chance to respond to her mother. Suddenly, the front door slid open and an extremely distraught Corran quickly entered. He came to a stop when he saw them. Jysella and Mirax instantly knew something had happened. Something bad.

"Corran, what happened? Has there been another terrorist attack?" Mirax asked as she moved to stand before her husband, putting her hands on his upper arms.

Corran took her into his arms and just held her for a long moment. Jysella could easily tell that whatever happened it was personal. She let out a breath of relief because she knew Ben wasn't or wouldn't be involved. But suddenly another thought struck her.

"Valin!" she exclaimed and Mirax looked terrified.

"Corran?"

Finally, he let go of his wife enough to allow her to meet his bright green eyes. Then quietly he announced, "Valin's okay but, Mirax, they arrested him."

"What? Who arrested Valin? The Insurgents?" anxiety painted Mirax's words. And despite her relief that her brother was unharmed, Jys instantly was worried. She and Valin had always been close despite their ten year age difference. She reached out into the Force to find her brother and eventually she did. He seemed alright even though his emotions seemed to be a maelstrom of anger, grief and frustration.

Corran shook his head, "No, the information is sketchy, but apparently he defied a direct order when he remained with an EV enemy female pilot that he may have shot at."

"Syal?" Jysella was horrified. No wonder Valin had seemed so bewildered.

Corran glanced over at his daughter as if he had forgotten she was there. He slowly nodded. Then he went on, "It seems when he was questioned about it, he said that he wouldn't fight any longer on the side of the GA. And that his loyalty lied with Corellia."

Mirax and Jysella both stared at the Corellian Jedi Master. Finally, Mirax whispered, "At least he came to his senses finally."

Corran moved away from her and countered rather heatedly, Jysella knew this had been an ongoing argument between them, "And what is that supposed to mean, Mirax?"

"It means that you parade around wearing the green of a _Corellian_ Jedi Master and you call yourself Corellian and yet you have your head so far up the Chief of State's butt that you can't see daylight." She glared at him for a long time but Corran seemed to have lost some of his fight. He did nothing but stare at his wife. Mirax realizing that Corran was as upset about their son's imprisonment, finally she moved over to stand beside him and laid her hand on his arm. The contact prompted him to look at her, then she continued, slightly less passionately, "Corran, is he okay?"

"Yes. He's worried and he's angry. But I think physically he's okay."

Then she went on, "You know as well as I do that it was only a matter of time. He loves Syal. We both know that. What would you have done if you faced the possibility of this?"

Corran looked like he deflated even more and Jys wondered if she ever saw her father seem so confused, as he quietly answered, "I would have done the same thing. You have always been the most important thing in my life."

She smiled and reached up to lay her hand on his cheek, "See. Despite what you try to claim, you and Valin are very much alike."

Suddenly, Jysella wondered what will become of her fa mily. _Oh, Val_, she called out and sent her love and support to her brother through their sibling bond, though it was weak, it still was there and Jysella felt his relieved acknowledgment.

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 **_

Detention Block, _Mon Mothma _

The door slid open and the security troopers behind him gave Valin a hard shove as the one who had taken his weapons snickered, apparently becoming braver since then, "Welcome to your new home, Jedi traitor."

Valin could have easily fought back but he didn't, he knew it wouldn't help him. He easily regained his balanced and took a deep calming breath. He didn't even turn around as the cell door slid shut. All that really mattered to him was that Syal was okay. She had been retrieved by the Imperials and taken back to what was probably the _Intrepid_. Of course, it would have been better if he was with her, but he could only hope that someday they would be reunited.

Finally, he shuffled to the only furniture in the small room and sat heavily on the edge of the shelf-like narrow cot. As he stared at the closed white metal door he sighed. Even with his inability with telekinesis he knew he could easily escape the cell; however, he knew it would be difficult to get far without having to harm someone and he really didn't what to have to do that—at least not yet.

Laying down on the firm surface of the cot, Valin folded his arms under his head and closed his eyes to try to meditate. He felt angry at the war and at those who promoted it, he was concerned and filled with sorrow over Syal and finally he was frustrated that this was happening to him. He needed to find calm and to let go of his negative feelings. As he fell into his meditation he suddenly felt his father reach for him and then later his sister. He didn't want them to worry about him. He was aware that the Council would have been notified of his arrest immediately and, sure enough, it had been.

He sent his love back to them and his reassurance that he was alright, then he pulled out of the contact. He fell further into the Force and reached for Syal. He couldn't really find her within the vastness, but he really didn't expect that he would have been able to. She was probably unconscious still or time and distance between them, the Fifth Fleet would be hundreds possibly thousands of light-years away from Bothawui by now, prevented him to connect with the bond they had formed. It was a bond that he knew was si milar to the one that his parents shared or the Solos or even the Tainers.

Eventually, his meditation did quiet his emotions, allowing him to float along its beautiful currents. Soon he found himself staring at a vast field of yellow and red Coronet poppies.

_He recognized the gently rolling Blue Mist Mountains in the distance and s miled. He had been there many times before both with the Antilles fa mily and with his own on vacations while on break from the Academy when he was younger. The place was Rebellion Wildlife Reserve on the southern continent of Corellia. He looked around and was surprised to see a small girl not more than two run toward him. Her brown hair was pulled up into pigtails, si milar to how his sister always wore hers when she was younger, and they flapped in the breeze as she ran. Valin then noticed that she was being chased by a grey and white spotted dog which barked as it tried to playfully catch hold of the toy Ewok she was grasping in her small chubby hand. Valin gasped as she ran past him squealing "Daddy!" with glee and he caught sight of her bright blue eyes, Syal's eyes. Then suddenly he heard another sweetly fa miliar voice call to him, "Val, you had better come here or you'll miss this." _

_Valin turned around and he was stunned when he saw Syal, older, her dark blond hair longer and pulled over her right shoulder, but nevertheless amazingly beautiful in the mid-day sunlight as she sat on a blanket spread out over the wildflowers. She was looking down at an infant she had cradled in her arms and her face was full of joy. She looked up at him, s miled and opened her mouth to speak but he couldn't hear her words. Just as he was about to ask her to repeat them the field of poppies swirled around him and took the scene away. _

He jerked awake and sat up. He run his hands through his thick dark brown hair and scratched his scalp as he wondered how long he'd been in his trance. It wasn't unusual for him to be out for days when he fell into a deep enough meditation. After a moment though he realized, that at most, it must have only been a few hours. As he took a deep breath he remembered the details of his vision. Letting a small s mile touch his lips, Valin comprehended what he had been given the privilege to see—the future. A possible future for him and Syal.

_"Always be leery of visions, Valin, because the future is always in motion,"_ he heard the whispery voice of his Master, Devaronian Jedi Cheklev in his head.

"Well, Master," with a sly grin, he whispered back to the empty cell with a new sense of determination and purpose, "that is one vision I have every intention seeing come to past." He then let out a breath and sat back against the bulkhead and thought, _Now, if I can only figure out how in the nine Hells of Corellia I'm going to get out of this one. _

* * *

Council Chambers Jedi Temple, Coruscant

"I believe that this Council should desistance itself from Knight Valin Horn," Jacen Solo commented from his position next to Kyle Katran regarding the discussion of what the Jedi's position concerning the charges Valin Horn faced. Jacen saw this latest development as just one more way of dividing the Council. Knowing it was still a sore subject he want on to add, "We don't need another fiasco like the one that occurred when Jaina Solo was court-martialed and the Jedi Council became involved in a matter that should have remained totally military."

"We don't need or _you_ don't need?" Kyp Durron asked sardonically as he sat back in his chair. Jacen returned the remark with a slight smirk. Sometimes Jacen couldn't believe it had been Kyp who first recommended him to be promoted to Master. For that he supposed he should be thankful, however, the Jedi Master had proven himself to be as much an irritation to Jacen as Luke.

"Master Durron, I am concerned about the direction the Jedi is taking," Jacen said as innocently as possible. "We haven't necessarily been a favorite among the Senate lately."

Kyp snorted, "That circus the other day could have fooled me."

"Master Durron," Jacen s miled and calmly said, "we've discussed my dual status as an officer of the Military and as a Master on this Council. My decisions are not influenced by either nor are my opinions."

Kenth Hanmer looked between the two fellow Masters and then glanced apologetically at an unusually stoic Corran Horn. Then he said, "I have to agree with Master Solo regarding the position we take concerning Knight Horn's court-martial. This Council is already feeling enough pressure from those in the Senate who believe it was our doing that Cal Omas restricted the power the Galactic Alliance Guard had in discovering potential threats."

Jacen s miled as Tresina Lobi slowly nodded and said in her normally reserved fashion, "I too feel that the Jedi are losing credibility among those in power. This is the third Knight to become rogue." She scanned the others with her unreadable black eyes until she came to stop on Jacen, "I'm afraid that Knight Leia Solo set a precedent when we as a Council didn't rescind her title of Jedi Knight when she chose to side with the Insurgents."

Jacen appeared to be ready to say something but before he could, Luke jumped in, as he had predicted. Jacen inwardly s miled, he knew that his mother's knighthood meant a great deal to the Grand Master and her decision to side with the Corellians continued to upset him. "I'll make the ultimate decision on who maintains the title of Jedi Knight. Leia has more than earned her title and as such she will keep it as will Fondorian Jesi Chivel." Luke then looked at Corran, "And Valin Horn will also remain a Knight. His charges stem from his actions as an active member of the Military and do not reflect on his performance as a Jedi Knight. As such I think it is important to stand behind him through his trial. Despite the backlash we may have seen concerning our disagreement in this, Jedi Knights serve the Force and therefore his refusal to follow an order to save a life should be commended." Jacen didn't miss the hardness in Luke's gaze as it fell onto him. "Just as this Council decided concerning Jaina Solo's refusal of a direct order."

"I will agree with your assessment that Jedi serve the Force, Master Skywalker. However, when we as Jedi chose to join the military, we also serve the GFFA which includes following orders, or as an officer giving, orders that may seem at odds with our teachings as Jedi," Jacen said as regrettably as he could muster.

"However, getting back to the rogues keeping their status as Jedi," Tresina Lobi said. "I see that as damaging us as an Order. I disagree with Master Skywalker, if they have pledged loyalty to the Insurgents," Lobi countered, "and betrayed the GFFA, they have betrayed the Jedi Order."

"Why do you think that, Tresina? The Jedi have an obligation to the galaxy not just to the GFFA." Kyp Durron reiterated. "Last time I checked a star chart Corellia was still in the borders of the galaxy."

"Master Durron," the tall Chev openly glared at him, "we are not supported by the galaxy and you know it. Only the GFFA—"

Jacen watched as Kyp raised a brow and snickered interrupting her tirade, "Ahhh…so the HoloNet is correct. The Jedi will only help those with the largest creditchit. I was under the impression we weren't swayed by money."

"That is not what I meant and you know it!" Jacen was actually surprised and amused by the Chev's passion.

"Masters," Luke's deadly calm voice stalled whatever Kyp's response would have been.

Instead, he mumbled, "Sorry, Masters."

Lobi continued to glare at him and then said clearly as she bowed her head in apology, "Please forgive me."

Luke looked from one to the other than firmly said, "We should not be fighting among ourselves. As for the Council's position on Valin Horn's—"

"Master Skywalker, may I interrupt?" Corran Horn looked broken. Jacen knew he and Valin hadn't always seen eye to eye, particularly over Valin's doomed romance with Sannah. However, as he watched the Corellian, Jacen could sense his confusion and bewilderment over this situation and Jacen began to wonder if he was losing one of his supporters.

"Go ahead Master Horn."

Corran took a deep breath and looked from Master to Master. Finally, he lowered his gaze to his folded hands and quietly said, "I just wanted to say that I personally feel my son has done what he believes is right and I can't honestly fault him for that." He looked up and concluded, "I would have done the same thing under the circumstances. However, I agree with Masters Solo, Hamner and Lobi, the less involvement the Jedi Council has in the actions taken by the military leadership the better. Valin disobeyed his superiors and has declared himself a traitor; being a former officer in the military I understand the need for discipline and the need to punish those who don't follow orders." Then he straightened and went on to add after a moment, "But Valin is my son and as such I cannot turn my back on him and will continue to support him."

* * *

Skywalker Apartment, Temple District, Coruscant

He impatiently shuffled his feet as he buzzed the door bell for the third time. Finally, he heard her voice as she called out and he couldn't help but s mile at her irritation, "I'm coming! For Force's sake. Ben!"

He grinned lopsidedly as he hooked his thumbs in his belt and watched as the door slid open. She stood inside the door, her hands on hips and stamped her foot. He laughed as she said, "Ben Skywalker, for the sake of the galaxy, why didn't you just come in? This is your home more than it's mine."

He continued to grin as he leaned forward, "And miss the chance to see you so riled up. Never."

She huffed and turned away moving a few steps into the living room. Ben stepped over the threshold and before Jysella could move too far, he reached out and grabbed her around her waist spinning her around to land against his chest.

"Ben!" She laughed, but before she had the chance to say anything else, he leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss that was full of both passion and innocence.

Jysella easily slipped her arms around him and clung to him allowing the kiss to deepen. However, all too soon for them the need for air caused them to part. They were breathless and as he leaned his forehead against hers he gazed deeply into her beautiful green eyes and lost himself. Finding his voice, he whispered, "Jys, I love you so much. Please promise me that you will never stop loving me."

She s miled and reached up to lay her hand over his still red scar on his cheek, "I promise to love you forever and beyond," she whispered back.

He smiled and whispered into her ear, "Do you promise on your heart?"

He let his hand move from her waist to the curve of her hip. He felt her shudder as his lips and hot breath tickled her ear. She breathlessly responded, "On my heart." Then she captured his lips again and kissed him. Ben let her control the kiss, exploring his mouth and deepening the kiss. She pulled him closer and he was very aware of what she was doing to him. He nearly broke the kiss in his embarrassment but then he sensed something from her, something that managed to send his new found desire spiraling. For, suddenly he realized she felt the same way for him.

As she pulled away, Ben noticed how lovely she looked with her face flushed and her lips swollen. He swallowed hard and tried to keep the blush from his own face as he finally got himself under some semblance of control again. Then he said in a voice still edged with passion, "I came over to ask if you—ahhh—wanted to spar with me."

She grinned and her eyes were bright with mischief, "I thought we already did."

He knew his face was turning redder and she laughed as she pecked him on the cheek, "Yeah I'll spar with you. Your mom wanted me to practice with some remotes anyway. But I'd rather practice with you. Even if you'll probably beat me anyway."

He grinned crookedly and shrugged, "Who knows you might just beat me this time. I'm still pretty weak from my swim in the tank."

She looked at him skeptically over her shoulder as she moved away to grab her carry all bag from a hook near the door. "Weak, huh?"

"Yeah weak. Weak as a new born whisperkit." He pouted.

She turned back to him and laughed, "Well, _kitty_ let's go. Maybe we can catch lunch afterward. The Market Cross serves salm soup today. "

He wrinkled his nose as he followed her out the door, "Yuck! I don't know how you eat that, Jys."

She looked up at him and shrugged, "How do you even know that you don't like it. You've never tried it."

He shook his head, "And I never will. I'm not desperate enough to eat entrails of some Naboo bird."

She glared at him, "Salm are not entrails!"

"Well, they are part of the digestive system. Sounds like entrails to me."

"Oh! You are impossible!" she huffed then she laughed and took off running down the hall to beat him to the lift at the end.

"Jys!" Laughing, he simply shook his head and followed her down the hallway and was lucky enough to hop into the lift before the door closed on him.

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for reading everyone and commenting...Keep them coming...I really like to know what you all think of this story... :-)

And to answer a question that was posted...No, no one in the Solo or Skywalker families know Jacen is a Sith, some wonder about him "falling to the Dark Side" but none expect him to being a full fledged Sith.. Although, he is totally and completely a Sith Lord, Darth Troddeln...He lives a double life as a Jedi Master who sits on the Council...Jace is very much a Sith in this ...

* * *

_**Chapter 10 **_

Council Chambers Jedi Temple, Coruscant

The Council meeting ended but not without great disagreement. Luke glanced over at his nephew who was speaking quietly with Corran Horn, Kenth Hanmer, Tresina Lobi and Kyle Katran, all of whom supported many of Jacen's ideas and his placement on the Council. Even Luke had to admit that a lot of Jacen proposed for the Jedi seemed in the Order's and the GA's best interests. However, in the back of his mind he couldn't ever shake the nagging feeling that Jacen had an ulterior motive, which is what bothered Luke because he couldn't understand why Jacen would want anything but what was best for the Jedi Order. Luke couldn't help but feel a great sadness in the way his relationship with Jacen had gone. _Although_, Luke thought with a heavy heart, _it wasn't just with Jacen; my entire family is torn apart. _

He took a deep breath and looked over at Mara, she met his gaze and gave a microscopic nod and he felt her love and support and her concern for their son. Letting that bolster his resolve, Luke moved over to Jacen and the other Masters.

"Excuse me, Masters," Luke interjected when Kenth paused in his speech, "I'm sorry, but I need to speak with Jacen regarding a personal matter."

"Of course, Master Skywalker," Kenth bowed his head and then turned back to Jacen, "Master Solo, we will continue this later."

Jacen smiled and nodded, "Most definitely. Your input is greatly appreciated."

As the group moved away Luke called out, "Corran." Luke waited for the younger man to turn and then went on to say, "I just wanted to say that despite the decision today, I will personally stand behind Valin through this just as I have Jaina, my sister and Knight Chivel."

Corran nodded, "Thanks Luke. I appreciate your support and I know Valin will also. But as I said in the meeting, I don't think it will do the Order any favors to openly support someone the GA will surly see as a traitor and as a rogue Jedi. We can't afford anymore bad press." Then he looked at Mara who came to stand beside Luke, smiling he said changing the subject, "Mara, Jysella was telling Mirax that she wants to wait to take her trials. What do you think? Is she not ready?"

Mara shrugged and responded, "I think she's ready. I really don't know what is bothering her. She is usually pretty open with me but recently she hasn't been. But I know she and Ben are close; maybe he knows."

Corran looked from Mara to Luke and then said, "This really isn't the time or the place to discuss this but I believe we should talk about the—ahh—complications involved with how close they have become. Mirax related something to me that has me concerned."

Luke nodded, "I agree. I will admit I'm not completely comfortable with their closeness. Ben is so young and Jys is—"

Corran smiled and finished, "Too old for him. I agree, but," Corran looked back at where Kyle and Kenth were waiting for him at the door, "we can finish this some other time. Good day." With a bow of his head he moved toward door and his waiting colleagues.

Luke watched as the group left the chamber and then he turned to Jacen who smiled, looked from Luke to Mara and then said, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I know what you want to talk about."

"Jacen, we need to discuss Ben's apprenticeship and where he's going," Luke said before Mara had a chance to.

She looked at Luke then openly glared at Jacen, "We're concerned about his use of his anger and emotions to tap into the Force."

Jacen sighed and responded, "I understand your concern and I am too. I've spoken to Ben about it, explaining the dangers of tapping into such emotions—"

"Well, maybe if he wasn't placed in situations where there were as many dangers, he wouldn't feel that touching the Dark Side was the only option," Mara nearly spat.

"Aunt Mara," Jacen's tone was almost condescending, Luke thought, "we have discussed Ben's involvement in the GAG more times than I care to remember. Ben is doing what he wants to do. He is contributing to the unit and he feels like he is accomplishing something important. And almost as importantly, he is doing well at it. I do not force him to go on missions. I make the assignments but he knows he can back out at any time he doesn't feel comfortable."

"Like he would do that?" Mara's frustration was very clear. "Come on, Jacen, he's only fifteen. He doesn't want to look weak in front of the other GAG officers. Of course, he wouldn't back out of assignments once he's assigned. He wants acceptance and he wants to be grown up."

"Mara, he has been doing this since he was thirteen." Then Jacen turned his gaze to Luke. "And he has been going on missions with me since he was ten. I never expect Ben to do anything that he is not capable of doing, however, it is important to his development as a Jedi to participate where he can."

"Jacen," Luke calmly said, "we are worried that's all. We've seen and heard of some of the things that you've done, Jacen. What concerns us is to see Ben in situations where, not only he could be bodily injured, but feels that the only way out is to touch the Dark Side in the belief that it is alright because it is part of the Unifying Force."

"Uncle Luke, we've discussed my belief in the Unifying Force nearly as much as we discussed Ben's apprenticeship. There was a time that you also believed in the Unifying Force." Jacen smiled and went on to say, "But I will reiterate that I've taken your concerns into consideration in my teachings and that I haven't taught Ben anything that isn't traditional Jedi teachings." Jacen paused and looked at his wrist chrono then he smiled graciously and concluded, "Unfortunately, we will have to continue this some other time. I have to go. I have a meeting with my command staff regarding my recommendation that Major Shevu be promoted and given control of the GAG. But let me reassure you that I have Ben's best interests at heart and would never do anything that would jeopardize him." Jacen then bowed and said, "Aunt Mara, Uncle Luke, have a good day."

They watched as he turned sharply on his heal and headed out the door. Finally, Mara softly said, "Luke, I still don't like that he has so much control over Ben."

Luke met her eyes, "Me either, Mara, me either." Then he asked, "Mara, do you really think Jysella is ready for her trials?"

Mara narrowed her green eyes and she pierced him with a sharp look, "Skywalker, what do you have up your sleeve?"

He sighed and looked back at the door, "Just that I really am not comfortable with Jysella's feelings towards Ben." He looked at her and went on, "If Ben was older I would more than support this relationship. But Ben is still too young and Jysella is an adult. What I fear almost more than Jacen's influence is Jysella's."

"Luke, what are you talking about?"

"I've seen how those two look at each other especially since we came back from Mullin. I know that they are bonded through the Force and I," Luke looked away and then quietly said, "I think they are more than just friends."

Mara looked as if he had just slapped her, "You don't mean…"

Luke swallowed and shook his head, "I only know that I'm concerned that something like that will happen. Ben thinks he's an adult, Jys looks at him as he is one. And I remember what it's like to be a hormonal fifteen year old boy."

"You think if Jysella passed her trials, she could be sent on a mission and therefore be away from Ben for a while."

Luke nodded and responded, "That is exactly what I think. Then we can concentrate on getting him away from Jacen."

* * *

Training Room Jedi Temple, Coruscant 

She twisted away as she parried his strike and when she came to a stop she came back with a lunge which Ben caught and easily deflected. Ben's lightsaber skill was a flawless, dance of smooth strikes and perfectly placed parries. Jysella's style was more Dathomirian then anything—a choreographed mix of athletic spins and leaps with well placed lunges and counter strikes. Not surprising, considering the Master who shaped her into the Jedi she had become was Dathomiri Kirana Ti. What did surprise them though was that they were becoming very well matched and each time they sparred, Ben had a harder time keeping up with her.

Jys allowed herself a small s mile as she back flipped over a low strike and as she landed on her feet she reached out and caught Ben's lightsaber near the hilt. Stunning them both as the contact knocked it out of his one handed grip.

"Ahhh!!" He growled as the hilt hit the mat several yards way.

Jys broke out into a smile and deactivated her golden blade and clipped to her belt. "Well, that wasn't too difficult," she said smugly as she stood straight with her hands on her hips while trying to steady her breathing.

Ben reached out with the Force and called his saber to him. As it landed in his hand he looked at her and grinned lopsidedly, "Like I said, weak as a whisperkit."

She walked over to the side of the training room and picked up her outer light green robe from their things. She said as she pulled it on over her tan pants and white tunic, "Oh, no, you don't!" Then she turned on him and pointed her finger at him, "I won that fair and square."

He stepped close to her and grinned as he raised a brow, "If you say so." He reached down to the bench and picked up his outer uniform shirt. As he put it on over the sleeveless undershirt, Jys watched as his toned muscles of his shoulders moved under the newly healed skin of his shoulders and upper arms. Ben was tall and lanky but he also had a very well developed musculature which came from the training regimen that was demanded of all the Stormies of the GAG. When she noticed that he caught her watching him, she turned away and she caught sight of his smile at her blush. Of course he had one on his face as well. As he buttoned the shirt, they stared at each other for a long moment and Jys could feel her heart race, which had nothing to do with the exertion of sparring. She wanted to kiss him again and be kissed by him, but she knew that they shouldn't. Her mother was right, Ben was still young and if they truly loved each other they could wait for each other.

As he reached out to touch her face, she quickly turned away. She instantly felt his disappointment. "Jys? What's wrong?"

Slowly she turned and swallowed, "Ben, I told my mom about us."

Ben straightened and said, "And what did she tell you? No, let me guess: she told you that I'm too young for you and that you shouldn't love me. Am I close?"

Jysella could only stare at him and slowly nodded, "Yeah. That pretty much sums it up."

He turned and moved away from her. She watched as he ran his hand through his hair to push it off his forehead. She could feel his frustration through the bond that over the past few days strengthened in its intensity. "Ben," she said quietly, "Maybe we shouldn't rush this. I mean we both are young. I'm only eighteen and I'm not ready for where this is heading." But Jysella words didn't sound convincing even to her. She wanted Ben's love as much as he wanted hers.

He turned and met her gaze again, "I know you don't mean that, Jys. I can feel it." He stepped closer and this time she let him gently touch her face. "Jys, I know I'm young. I know that I feel more for you than I should. But I can't help it. It's like I'm drawn to you and I can't imagine my life without you. Mom and Dad are always saying that I'm growing up too fast. Well, maybe I have."

She couldn't move, he completely mesmerized her with his bottomless blue eyes and for several long moments he was as enthralled by her green. However, Ben was the one to break the spell by moving away again. Jys hated to admit that she was greatly disappointed.

However, she didn't want to end their day like this either. They were enjoying themselves until her mind got in the way of her heart. She took a deep breath and grinned, "You promised to take me out to lunch after we were done."

He turned and grinned back, "Emmm…I seem to remember that it was you who brought up the idea of lunch. Not me. So, you should be the one doing the buying."

She raised her brow and said as she picked up her bag, "Okay, I'll buy, but you have to at least try salm soup."

He made a disgusted face and said, "On second thought, it is very ungentlemanly of me not to buy you lunch since you did beat me and all."

She laughed, as they left the training room hand in hand, "Smooth, Skywalker. Real smooth."

---

The Market Cross was a new restaurant that was a fifteen minute slidewalk ride away from the Temple and bordered the small Naboo neighborhood of New Theed and specialized in mostly Naboo and Gungan ethnic food. Ben and Jys entered the bright and cheerful establishment that boasted an open air dinning area. They were greeted by a bronze colored protocol droid who led them to a table near the stone-like low wall that surrounded the balcony and several potted plants that were native to Naboo.

Jys smiled as she sat down and looked around. "I love this place."

Ben grinned back and nodded, "I do too. It reminds me of going to Naboo with Dad, Mom, Aunt Leia and Uncle Han after the Swarm War."

She folded her arms and leaned over them, "Is it really as beautiful there as they claim?"

Ben remembered the trip that took his father and aunt to the home of their mother who they had never known. Then he nodded and said, "Yeah, it's beautiful there. Maybe someday we can visit."

Jys smiled, "I would love that."

A service droid interrupted them and asked for their orders. They placed their orders and after their no-ales arrived, Ben asked, "So, have you heard anything more about Valin?"

She took a sip of the soft drink and shook her head as she sat the bottle down. "No. Except that the trial is to take place within a few weeks and will occur here. I overheard your dad tell your mom that he thinks Naithal is trying to play politics with my brother's charges."

Ben looked concerned as he asked, "I wouldn't doubt that. I know Jacen supports her, but sometimes I don't think she will make a good Chief of State." Then after he took a sip of his drink he inquired, "What do you think the Council will do?"

She shrugged her head and looked down at her folded hands. "I don't know. I really don't think the Council should get involved." She looked up and went on, "Ben, don't get me wrong, I love my brother. I always will. And that he may have saved Syal is great. But as terrible as it is, Syal chose to become an enemy. And now my brother has become a traitor."

Ben slowly nodded, "I wish this whole war would just stop. Jacen keeps telling me that the war is necessary to bring about a lasting peace. That the Corellians are terrible for starting it in the first place. But I sometimes have a hard time believing that people like Uncle Han and Aunt Leia or Wedge and Iella Antilles are bad or wrong."

She looked at him and sadly said, "I want the war to stop too. I'm afraid of what this is doing to my family. Val is likely to be sent to prison for treason. Mom and Dad fight all the time about his position in supporting Master Solo and the Senate, and her belief the Insurgents should be allowed to leave the Alliance if they want to."

Ben looked concerned as he asked, "But you still support the GA, don't you?"

She narrowed her eyes and nearly snapped, "Of course I do."

"I'm sorry, Jys," Ben apologized, holding out his hand. "Don't need to bite my head off. I—" he looked away quickly before going on more quietly, "I just mean that I'd understand if you didn't. That's all."

"Ben," he met her gaze again and she reached out to take his hand, "I'm sorry too. I don't agree with Corellia. The only way the galaxy can rebuild and be strong after the Vong war is by uniting. What Corellia and its supporters are doing is damaging whatever has been done since the end of that war. I don't like that we had to go to war over this and I wish there was another way, but the galaxy has to be reunited."

"I wish we didn't have to be at war too. I miss Uncle Han and Aunt Leia," Ben added quietly.

Their food was delivered and they ate in relative quiet, except for Ben's occasional derogatory comments about Jysella's soup and her defensive replies of her choice.

Finally, the droid took away their plates and brought them the traditional dessert of peca fruit torte. As they ate the flaky sweet delicacy, their conversation turned serious again with Ben asking, "So, has Mom recommended that you take your trials yet?"

Jys slowly swallowed her bite and laid her fork down on her plate, after a moment she said, "Yes."

Ben could tell there was something wrong, "Jys?"

She looked up at him and then admitted, "Ben, I'm afraid that if I take my trials and granted Knighthood that I'll be sent away."

Ben was shocked; nothing like that had ever crossed his mind, "What do you mean?"

"Ben, it's simple. If I become a knight I'll have to go on missions. I'll have to leave Coruscant and if the Council assigned me to an outpost like Lorrd or some other Force-forsaken planet I'll have to go." Her eyes were bright as she intently gazed into his. "Ben, I can't be sent away and that is what I fear will happen."

Ben stared at her. His heart raced with the terrible thought of Jys going away. He reached across the table and took both of her hands into his, squeezing them he quietly said, "Jys, I won't let that happen to you—to us. I need you too much. Jysella, I can't lose you."

She squeezed his hands back and whispered, "Ben, you'll never lose me. But I don't want to be sent away."

Fear suddenly ate at Ben. He knew his parents weren't happy with their closeness and from what Jys had said earlier, her parents probably weren't either. He didn't understand what everyone's problem with them was. _Why do they feel that our love so wrong? _he thought. His father had attempted to question him about his feelings for Jys after their return from Mullin. He avoided answering his questions, but he knew that Luke suspected that they were more than just friends. The only one who didn't seem totally against them was Jacen.

Suddenly a thought struck him, "Jys, if you are ready for your trials then you should take them, but we can talk to Jacen. He can help make sure that you aren't sent away."

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11 _**

One Month Later

GA Defense Force Headquarters, Coruscant

"Lieutenant Horn, please stand."

Valin looked like a common criminal, not an upstanding Jedi Knight who's only of wrongdoing was disobeying an order and following his heart. Jaina couldn't believe the charade that the government, the military and the media was making out of his court-martial. Zekk had tried to get the charges dropped but only ended up being accused of trying to play what was becoming known as the "Jedi card" and reminded that he could be replaced. But what made Jaina increasingly upset was the lack of official support from the Jedi Council.

Corran had attended the trial and even her uncle and aunt came on a few occasions of the two week long ordeal. Even her trial, which also had been played up to the media, hadn't gained this much attention. Although, the only other Council member who attended was Jacen; he wasn't attending as even a Jedi. He was among the military in attendance which included Darklighter, Cheb, Mazzi and several others. However, she distanced herself as far from her brother as possible and hadn't even acknowledged him. But then, he hadn't said anything to her either.

She turned her attention back to the front of the court where Valin Horn stood beside the JAG officer who was appointed to represent him. Valin was known for his passiveness throughout the trial. He answered the questions with so little emotion that she had heard that the media was dubbing him the "Jedi droid." But to the Jedi in attendance, Valin was feeling anything but emotionless. He was a torrent of frustration, disbelief and growing anger. In fact, she and Zekk were becoming a bit concerned.

Finally, the judge continued as he turned toward the jury, who was made up of twelve junior officers ranking from ensign to major, "peers" as they were called. Jaina scanned the faces of the beings that sat with in the jury box and gently probed them. They all seemed intent, and they all seemed determined to deal with the "traitor". She swallowed and thought that this wasn't going to bode well for her friend.

"Members of the Jury have you reached a decision?" the tan Twi'lek judge asked.

A tall Chev major stood at attention and replied, "Yes, Your Honor, we have."

He then handed the datachip over to the staff sergeant who turned it over to the retired general who was acting as the judge. Jaina glanced to the back of the courtroom where Valin's family was standing and she wondered how this was affecting them. She knew from Valin that Mirax was very pro-Corellian although she tried to remain as neutral as possible. But Corran and Jysella were as pro-GA as they came. She shook her head as she watched as Mirax and Corran exchanged concerned glances. Suddenly, Jaina wondered if the Horns were the next family to be ripped asunder by this damnable war.

"All rise," Jaina stood at attention and sent her support to Valin through the Force. She knew the other Jedi in the room were too, save for Jacen. She couldn't even get a read on his thoughts. It was like he had totally shut himself off from the Force, and almost as disturbingly, completely from her.

The judge inserted the chip into a reader and took a moment to read the findings. Then he looked at Valin and announced, "Jedi Knight and Lieutenant Valin Horn, this Court finds you guilty of insubordination, the reckless endangerment of the life of a fellow officer and finally of treason against the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances." The media in the court went wild and the judge began to beat his gavel on the amplification stone. Soon the courtroom became quiet again. "Mr. Horn, upon this verdict, this Court hereby sentences you to five years in the maximum security center of the military penal complex on Centax-3 where you will be fitted with a Force desensitizing device."

Jaina felt the surge from Valin but nothing registered on the Jedi's face. She looked over at Zekk who met her gaze. In her head she heard,_ We have to do something. _

_Yeah, I know._ She sent back and looked to the back of the courtroom. The only member of Valin's fa mily still standing there was his mother, who was as much bubbling cauldron of emotion as her son was; however, Mirax Horn wasn't trying to hide it. Anyone who looked at the still beautiful ex-smuggler could tell exactly what she was feeling and probably thinking. And all Jaina could think was that wasn't a good thing.

---

Jysella wasn't at all shocked about the verdict, but she was surprised by her father's response. She watched as he gave her mother an apologetic look and then he walked out of the courtroom immediately following the sentencing. She felt his heartbreak concerning Valin but she also felt his frustration towards him too. Valin and Corran never had a close relationship and over the past ten years their relationship nearly became non-existent. She knew her father and brother loved each other, but they never were good at showing it. Jys always found that odd considering how close her father said he was to her grandfather Hal. But then Valin had always been too independent for her father. Mirax simply called it the Terrik in him. Well, maybe that was what drove her father crazy, the thought that Valin took after Booster Terrik more so than him.

She quickly gave her mother a concerned glance, but she didn't even acknowledge Jys; she was too embittered at what had happened and too angry at her father. Jys swallowed and knew she needed to do something; she couldn't let this rip her fa mily apart like it had Ben's. She followed her father and caught up with him as he was responding to the horde of reporters who couldn't get inside the courtroom.

"I repeat, I have no comment on the situation," Corran calmly replied as he tried to move past a middle aged human reporter.

"What will the Jedi Council do now that another Knight has gone rogue, Master Horn? Is there any concern that Knight Horn will cause any problems before he is shut off from his connection to the Force?" Jys flinched at the thought of what the reporter meant. Up until now Valin had been trusted to remain _free, _but the thought that he would be forced to wear a devise to take away his connection to the Force disturbed her nearly as much as him living the next five years on the desolate third moon of Coruscant.

Corran had the serene expression of a practiced Jedi Master as he looked at the reporter and calmly replied, "I am sorry but I will not comment on this or any other questions concerning Jedi Knight Valin Horn. Now if you will excuse me." He looked back at Jys and held out his arm to wrap around her shoulders to protect her as much as guide her through the throng.

Once they were outside and away from the front of the building, he removed his arm and turned to confront her. "You should have stayed with your mother."

She looked up at him and countered, "I could say the same for you, Dad. What's going on?"

Corran moved away from her and stepped over to look out over the durosteel railing. From where they were standing the construction droids that were working on the destroyed Senate building were visible through the hundreds of traffic lanes of one of the busiest freeways. Suddenly over head a mag-lev train sped by, Jys watched it and wondered if her father was going to answer her question.

Then he squared his shoulders and said, "Your mother wants me to get Valin out of this and she doesn't understand why I can't." He turned and looked at her; suddenly she realized how much her father had aged since the start of this war. "Jysella, if I could do something Force knows that I would. But Valin chose this path. I understand why he did it. And I would have done the same thing if faced with the same choice, but I can't get him out of this."

She moved over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He hugged her back and she said, "Daddy, we'll be okay, won't we?" She turned her face up to his and met his green eyes that were so much like her own. "Do you think Mom will try something? She's pretty upset right now."

Corran stroked her braided hair and forced a smile, "We'll be fine, Jys. Your mother and I got through bad times before and we will get through this." He kissed her forehead and she felt his reassurance but somehow she knew he really wasn't convinced of his own words. Then he winked at her and smiled, "And as for your mother trying something. I would be surprised if she didn't. I just hope I can foil her plans before she ends up in prison beside your brother."

Jys smiled at her father's attempt at humor and said, "Of course, I wonder what Grandpa would say about that."

"Ugh—Please, Jys, the situation is already bad enough. Let's keep Booster as far away as possible. I can't deal with two Terriks at once; your mother will keep me busy enough as it is." Together they shared a laugh as they waited for Mirax outside. However, despite the humor of the fa mily joke concerning Booster's dislike for her father, Jys could feel the real apprehension of the situation.

* * *

Zekk/Solo Temporary Quarters, Fifth Fleet Base, Coruscant

"Ahhh...Get that, Zekk." She mumbled, pulling her pillow over her head as another buzz came from the door chime. "Who the kriff could that be?"

Zekk flipped the bedside lamp on and sat up. He ran his hand through his long black hair and groaned as he stood up, "0200. This had better be important."

"Well, whoever it is should be vaped on the spot," Jaina grumbled from where she was laying on her stomach with the pillow over her head.

Zekk shook his head and chuckled as he leaned over and smacked her backside—hard. "Zekk!" She threw the pillow at him as he began to move away from the bed. He easily dodged it and with a flick of his finger touched the Force to send it back at her. She caught it as she sat up and openly glared at him. "You know, that was a trivial use of your power."

The buzzer sounded again and he called out, "I'm coming." Then he turned back to her and snickered as he pulled on his robe. Jaina had to admit he was very handsome as he gloated, "That's what you get for being bossy, _Goddess._"

"Zekk, I'm going to get you for that." Jaina growled and narrowed her eyes at her future husband. He knew that she absolutely hated it when he referred to her by the old name she was forced to use while pretending to be the Trickster Goddess of the Yuuzhan Vong during the war.

He turned at the door and winked, "I'll be looking forward to it."

She grinned despite everything and she heard in her head, _I love you too. _

_You better, nerfherder._

Zekk opened the door and suddenly, the good humor was replaced with trepidation. Allia Judday looked at Zekk and quietly said, "I'm sorry, Colonel Zekk. Major Solo. But may I come in?"

Zekk moved away to let the young woman in. As the door slid shut he glanced at Jaina and then back to Allia, "What's up?"

She swallowed and Jaina could tell she was extremely nervous and upset. Jaina, who had gotten out of bed and donned her own robe, moved to stand beside Zekk. She gestured to the only chair in the small quarters, "Please, Lieutenant, have a seat."

Allia looked nervously at the chair and then decided that she would sit. After she sat down, Zekk and Jaina sat on the side of their bed. Finally, the pilot, who had been instrumental in the case against Valin, looked up at them and announced, "First, I want you to understand that I didn't want this to happen to Lieutenant Horn. Secondly, I wanted to tell you that I'm leaving the service."

Jaina and Zekk both stared at her, but it was Jaina who asked, "Why? We both know that the prosecution was pretty tough on you. Trust me, Allia, I've been forced to participate in more than one trial. I know how they can twist your words."

Allia rubbed her hands on her thighs before elaborating, "Thanks. But the reason I'm leaving is because I'm from Eriadu. Did you know that?"

Both Jaina and Zekk shook their heads. Then Zekk remembering something narrowed his eyes, "Wait. Your records stated that you were from Corulag."

She smiled and nodded, "Yes. But that is not exactly true. My name isn't really Judday either."

"What?" both Jaina and Zekk said at the same time.

She grinned, "I think one reason Syal Antilles and I got along so well when we flew together was because we both were trying to hide our real identities. She became Lysa Dunter to hide the fact the Wedge Antilles was her father. And I became Allia Judday to hide the fact that I come from a famous family as well."

"Okay, we're more than a little intrigued," Jaina admitted, "which considering we're Jedi isn't an easy task."

Allia stood up and turned away for a moment. "My mother's fa mily is an old one and had been instrumental in the history of Eriadu and of the Empire," she glanced back at Jaina and gave her a crocked grin, "and ironically my father has written a lot of the history of the New Republic and the GA."

Jaina stared at her and said, "You aren't a Tarkin, are you?"

Allia s miled and said, "Close. My mother is one. Rivoche Tarkin. My father is historian Voren Na'al. My real name is Allia Tarkin Na'al and I'm their youngest daughter. Judday was the name of a childhood friend who taught me how to fly. When I joined the military academy I took her name to prevent the complications that being from famous parents can cause."

Jaina raised a dark brow. Allia laughed and said, "Oh, well, I suppose you know all about that."

"Yeah, you could say that I have some experience in the complications that come from being born in an over exposed family," Jaina dryly replied.

Zekk shook his head and then said, "Okay. So you aren't who you really say you are. Now can you please enlighten us as to why telling us this at two in the morning was so important?"

Allia smiled and returned to her seat. As she tucked her auburn hair behind her ears she leaned forward and said, "I'm coming to you because I get the feeling that you don't like what's happened to Val Horn any more than I do."

Jaina cautiously said, "And what would give you that impression? And even if we did, why would we tell you? You just admitted to lying about who you really are."

"Okay," Allia took a deep breath, "I suppose I'd have a hard time believing me too, considering my mom was one of the best spies the Rebel Alliance had. But trust me on this. I know you aren't happy with the way the war is going and I know how you Jedi stick together."

"Not necessarily. The Council didn't support Valin," Jaina countered ignoring the first part of Allia's comment.

Allia wasn't deterred and Jania reached out to probe the woman to determine her motive for coming to them and relating such a fantastic story. To Jaina's surprise, all she got was sincerity and a genuine caring for Valin.

Zekk must have come to the same conclusion and the former bounty hunter leaned forward and inquired, "Okay, Allia, we will admit that we aren't happy with what occurred the other day. But as your commanding officer I'm not sure you should be telling me this."

Allia looked from Zekk to Jaina and then took a deep breath, "I realize I'm taking a big risk on coming to you. But I'm following my gut on this. I don't think you will turn me in."

Jaina glanced at Zekk and then turned her intense gaze on Allia, "Okay, we'll admit that we are not completely thrilled with how things are going concerning Valin or the war."

She s miled and her grey eyes flicked between them, taking a deep breath she blurted, "I have an idea of how we can get Valin out."

Both Jaina and Zekk were shocked for the second time. Jaina grinned lopsidedly and quipped, "You know, you have to stop doing that because Zekk and I have a reputation to uphold. Surprising Jedi twice in one night. Not bad."

Allia grinned back and went on ignoring Jaina's remark, "As I said I'm Eriaduan and since we are now at war with the GA, I want to go home. But before I do I want to help Valin, because he saved me from being court-martialed." Suddenly she became sad as she looked down at her hands. After a moment she went on quietly, "And because he deserves the chance that I will never have."

* * *

Antilles Quarters, Corellian Dreadnaught _Revenger_, Corellian Orbit

The room was darkened while Syal lay on the narrow bed and hugged a pillow close. She pressed the replay button on the holoviewer remote and watched the scene again. Her heart ached each time she saw it but out of some cruel morbidity she couldn't stop. She wiped another tear from her cheek as she heard the words that would seal the fate of the man she loved:

_"Mr. Horn, upon this verdict, this Court hereby sentences you to five years in the maximum security center of the military penal complex on Centax-3 where you will be fitted with a Force desensitizing device." _

As the scene flashed from the Twi'lek judge to pan in on Valin, she paused the scene. As she stared at him she whispered, "Valin. Why did this have to happen to us?"

Suddenly, the viewer was turned off and she looked up to see her father standing beside it, concern etching his face. She hadn't even realized that he had entered the room. As he turned on the lights he quietly said, "Syal, you have to stop this. It's been a week since the trial and all you've done is sit in here and replay this farce."

"Dad, he's going to prison because of me." Syal Antilles sobbed and wiped at her eyes. She had never been one to cry. She had always been strong. But she couldn't believe what was happening to her and to the people she loved.

Wedge moved to sit down beside her on the narrow bed she had occupied for the past week. She had recovered well from some minor injuries that she had suffered when she went EV and was soon flying again after the Corellian and Imperial forces pulled out of the Bothan Sector, leaving it to the Admiral Kre'fey. However, when Syal learned about the charges against Valin and that it had been him who shot her; Wedge removed her from active flight status. Then she fainted after watching the trial on the HoloNet in the recreation center, after which Wedge insisted she be quartered with him on his flagship, _Revenger_.

The media coverage from the trial of Valin Horn was pirated and played repeatedly throughout Corellia and the Corellian forces. While the Coruscanti media made him out to just short of being the worst of Jedi villains, the Corellian media was proclaiming him a hero. Of course, when it came out that the daughter of Supreme Commander Wedge Antilles and Jedi Knight Valin Horn were romantically involved; the Corellian HoloNet used that to play up the sensationalism of an already dramatic event.

Wedge took her into his arms and rubbed her back like he used to when she was little. "Syal," he murmured, "I wish I knew what to do. Trust me, sweetheart, if there was something I could do I would."

She turned her face up to him and sniffed, "I know, Daddy. But why isn't the Jedi doing anything? I hate that even his own fa mily deserted him."

Wedge looked away and she could tell he was wondering the same thing. Finally, he quietly replied, "I'm sure they haven't deserted him." He looked at her again and went on, "I know Mirax wouldn't have and although Corran has changed over the years, I know he wouldn't have either. But it would be worse for Luke Skywalker and the Jedi if they got involved in this and Luke knows it."

"I don't care about the Jedi, Dad." She pulled out of his embrace and became defiant, "I care about Valin. I love him, Dad. And I know that despite what may have happened at Bothawui, he loves me. I—I want to…" she broke down again and fell into her father's comforting embrace. She had never felt so helpless before in her entire life. "All I want is for this war to be over and things to go back to the way they were," she sobbed.

Wedge held her close and wistfully whispered into her blond hair, "Me too, sweetheart. Me too."

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the review...To clear something up...it was mentioned that I should have used ysalamiri instead of a "force-desensitizing device"...I know that in canon there is no such thing...however there is a force-sensitive holding cell (like the one in Epi II-Dooku has Obi traped in it) but I wanted to use my imagination a bit and went out on a limb to invent something...I will explain the science behind my device in the next chapter...So stay tuned...

Thanks every one for reading and please let me know what you think...

---------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 12_**

Mara Jade Skywalker's Office, Jedi Temple, Coruscant

Jysella entered the office of her Master and s miled at the older woman who sat behind the simple desk. Mara pushed her long wavy red-gold hair behind her ear and returned Jysella's s mile. "Please, Jys, sit down."

Jys nodded and took the seat before the metal desk. Mara folded her arms over the top and leaned over them. "I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you, Jysella. You have been a pleasure to teach this past year."

Jys averted her eyes and softly replied, "Thank you, Master. But you've been a great teacher." She then looked up at Mara and went on, "It's been a real privilege to study with you."

Mara s miled and nodded her acknowledgement of the compliment. Then she announced, "I believe that you are more than ready for your trials, Jysella. I have talked to the rest of the Council about your skill and your talents and we are all in agreement."

Jysella swallowed as she realized that she couldn't hedge the fact that Mara wanted her to move on. She and Mara had a wonderful relationship; they always had ever since she was little. Her mother and Mara were close friends and had been since before Mara became a Jedi or was even married to Luke. But recently Jysella could tell there was a tension between her master and her that had never been there before. Part of the strain came from the issue of Jysella's readiness for the trials but, Jys knew the greatest part came from her relationship with Ben.

"Thanks, Master. I will not disappoint you," she quietly responded. There was nothing more she could do. If she wanted this path for herself, she had to move on. She knew she was ready for the next step. She wanted to be a Jedi, she wanted to go on missions and help people. She missed that part of her apprenticeship because Mara was more involved with the Council than actively going on missions as often as Kirana Ti had.

However, she wondered what would become of Ben if she was sent away and what would become of her. She knew they had become too attached to each other. They hadn't said so but she knew they both wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. They just wished their fa milies wanted them too.

Mara s miled, stood and came around the desk to lean against the front. After folding her arms over her chest she went on to announce. "I know that this may seem sudden especially with what's going on with Valin but I've went ahead and made the arrangements. We will leave for Ossus next week after you lifeday. Then when we come back I'm sure the Council will have a mission for you."

Jys forced a smile and quietly said with trepidation, "I'll be ready."

* * *

Skywalker Apartment, Temple District, Coruscant 

"You know, I really don't care that you don't want me to do this," Ben yelled at his father. "You don't want me to do anything! If it was up to you, I'd probably spend my entire life locked away on Ossus."

"Ben," Luke was desperately trying to remain calm. "You are only fifteen years old. You are too young to be an officer in the military!"

Ben glared at Luke and shook his head, "Don't give me that. Besides I'll be sixteen in six months. Admiral Darklighter was only sixteen when he joined Rogue Squadron and so was Jaina. As officers."

Luke was beyond frustrated. It took all his training as a Jedi Master not to bellow at his son. "Ben, I forbid you from doing this!"

Ben turned and stared at Luke with his hands balled into fists and a defiance in his hard blue eyes that actually startled Luke. "You forbid me? _You forbid me!_ Father, I may be your son but I signed up to be part of the GAG and now the Fifty-first. Jacen sees my work as important and so do I. I didn't come here to ask for your permission. I came here to tell you that this was going to happen."

Luke watched as Ben moved towards the door with a heart that was as heavy as durocrete. He knew that there was nothing that he could do. Ben saw this as important and no amount of talking on Luke's part was going to convince him otherwise. Finally, his son evenly said before leaving, "I just wanted to tell you and Mom. I thought that you'd want to be there at the promotion ceremony. That's all." Then he looked over his shoulder at Luke and the disappointment in Ben's eyes and in his tone nearly caused the father in Luke to change his mind, "I just want you to be proud of me."

Before Luke could say anything Ben swiftly moved out the door, leaving Luke with his words dieing on his lips, "But I am, Son."

* * *

GAG Headquarters, Coruscant 

Jacen s miled as he saluted Lon Shevu and Lon reciprocated. Then he turned and faced those gathered and announced, "I present to you your new commander, Lt. Colonel Lon Shevu."

The nine hundred or so members the Galactic Alliance Guard broke from their strict stances to applaud their new leader. Lon then cleared his throat and simply said, "Emm—thank you, General, for this chance to follow in your footsteps as leader of this great unit. I know with your continued guidance as leader of the Fifty-first Infantry we will remain the last people those out there who want to do harm to our city or to our government want to see on their doorsteps."

Lon's words earned him a round of whopping and more applause, which when Jacen moved forward again quickly died down. Ben was nervous as he stood at ridged attention to the side of the small platform where the promotions were taking place. The next one to be promoted was a lieutenant to captain. He would become the second in command.

After the newly promoted Captain Doloma gave his short speech which echoed Lon's robust sentiment and then moved to stand beside Lon on the other side of the unit banner and holographic symbol of the GA, Jacen moved forward again. "Our last member to be recognized for his great contributions to the success of this unit is Sergeant Ben Skywalker." Ben stepped forward and remained standing at attention. He felt uncomfortable in the new grey dress uniform that became part of the GAG's wardrobe since becoming integrated into the Fifty-first. But then again his discomfort could be from his nerves. Jacen stepped before him to remove his old rank insignia from his lapel and s miled. Ben felt his cousin's pride and support through the Force, which helped to put Ben at ease some. Jacen then reached over to pick the new insignia off the tray the unit's military protocol droid held.

"Mr. Skywalker, I hereby promote you to rank of lieutenant in the Military Services of the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances," Jacen applied the new rank bars. He stepped back to salute Ben and likewise Ben returned the salute just as smartly. "Congratulations, Lieutenant Skywalker." Despite the formality, Ben heard the pride behind the words.

After the general moved to the side, another round of applause broke out for the youngest officer of the unit. In fact, Ben was the youngest officer within the entire Fifty-first. Once the clapping stopped, Ben swallowed and looked around the room. He suddenly wished his parents would have been there, but he knew that was wistful thinking as he remembered the argument he had with his father three days ago.

However, as the applause died down, Ben's eyes did fall onto the one person he could count on as she stood off to the side with Lon Shevu's wife and two eldest children. He felt Jysella's pride and love through their bond and could see the joy in her eyes. He s miled at her and then turned to look out over the unit. He cleared his throat and tried hard not to blush as he considered what he was going to say. He glanced at Jacen who s miled and gave him a microscopic nod of encouragement.

Finally, Ben called on the Force to bolster him and began to speak, desperately hoping his voice didn't crack in his nervousness, "First, I'd like to thank General Solo and Colonel Shevu for this chance." Lon winked at him and Ben s miled and as he turned back to face his comrades to continue, his nerves suddenly washed away, "I would also like to say that I am honored to serve our galaxy with such a great group of beings. And as Colonel Shevu and Captain Doloma already said, we will continue to make sure Coruscant and the GA remain free of terrorism and that the traitors who would harm our people answer for their deeds."

Ben took a deep breath as the audience broke into applause again. His eyes fell on Jysella and he was surprised to see her wipe away a tear.

---

She waited for Ben near the back of the large assembly room where the promotions had taken place. She wished Ben's parents would have attended and she knew that Ben wanted them there too. However, he did his best to hide his disappointment and he refused to tell her about the fight that he had with his father, but she knew it had not been good.

She watched as Ben accepted the congratulations from his fellow GAG members, which included everything from handshakes to good natured jesting about "Junior" growing up and slaps on the back, but all of it was done out of a genuine belief that Ben Skywalker was an important contributor to the unit and out of general acceptance of him. Finally, he made his way back to her and took her hand as he smiled, "Hi."

"Hi," she simply but softly returned and grinned. "Congratulations, Lieutenant." She leaned up and placed a very chaste kiss on his cheek.

She watched as a soft blush touched his cheeks which became only redder when an older sergeant slapped him on the shoulder and said, "Well, well, well, Lieutenant Skywalker, charming the ladies already? Hello, there, I'm Ron Farland and who might you be?" the ruggedly handsome former Coruscant Security Officer held out his hand to Jys and grinned.

Jysella blushed and took the hand of the man, who had been on Beta Team with Ben for the past year. She s miled and he reluctantly let go of her hand, "I'm Jysella Horn."

"So, you're a Jedi too?" She realized her last name gave her away. Her family and particularly her brother had been the latest to be run through the media meat grinder.

However, she smiled and simply nodded, "Yes, I am."

Grinning lopsidedly Ron glanced sideways at Ben and then said, "Well, then I suppose you can take care of yourself when it comes to Skywalker's charm."

Ben snickered, "That includes yours too, Farland."

"Yeah, well." He winked at Jys and then turned to Ben, patting him on the shoulder again, "Can't win them all." With that he moved away but not before flashing Jys another debonair s mile.

They eventually made their way out of the Headquarters and turned to head in the direction of New Theed and The Market Cross. Ben had promised to take Jysella out to dinner after the ceremony to celebrate his promotion, her trials and her lifeday for which and they both decided to go to their favorite place. They held hands as they walked along the sky walks forgoing the faster slide or other public transportation to allow them as much time as possible together.

They were crossing the last transparasteel bridge of their forty-five minute journey to the restaurant when she realized Ben was staring at her, she looked up at him and inquired, "What's the matter?"

Ben s miled and stopped. He pulled her off to the side of the walkway and she faced him. "Ben?"

"I'm so glad that you came this afternoon."

She squeezed his hand and s miled, "Ben, I'm very happy for you. I don't always agree with the tactics the GAG uses to get information, but I know how important this is to you. You've done very well." Then she reached up with her free hand and brushed her fingers over the breast of his jacket. Her s mile turned mischievous as she went on, "Besides, you're quite handsome all decked out in this fancy new uniform, Lieutenant."

Ben slyly s miled back at her and softly said, "And, you look beautiful, Jys."

She hadn't moved her hand from his chest and she suddenly was aware of how close he was to her. She whispered, "Thank you." She had let her hair down and chose to wear a simple long sleeved dress of royal blue hoping that he'd notice.

He reached up and gently stroked her hair and she could feel his desire as he locked gazes with her. Of course, she too felt the stirrings that only a look or the gentlest of touches from him could cause within her; she stopped trying to deny that she didn't feel desire for him. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of drowning in each others eyes, she whispered, "We'd better go before we're late for our reservation."

Ben nodded, took her hand again and they walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

The same bronze colored protocol droid, which always greeted them, led them to their requested table—the one in the corner by the low wall on the balcony. They sat down as the Coruscant sun was setting, turning the high clouds purple and pink. They ordered their meals of roasted Naboo duck with crandleberry sauce and spiced vegetables.

After their drinks were delivered, Jys noticed that Ben was staring at her again. "You know, you really need to stop doing that."

Ben grinned as he sat his drink down, "Doing what?"

She grinned back, "Staring at me."

He shrugged and shook his head, "I can't."

"And why not?" she said as she leaned over the table on her elbows.

"Because you are so pretty. I really like it when you leave your hair down."

Jysella blushed and Ben went on to say, "I have something to give to give you and—" he looked down to reach into his uniform jacket pocket and pulled it out. Then he met her eyes again, "I made this for you."

Jysella gasped when she saw that Ben was holding a necklace. The charm on the end was a marble sized green and blue swirled polished stone which Ben had fixed with a gold collar and chain. She recognized the stone as one that Ben had in a collection of stones he had been gathering for years. This particular stone came from Naboo and he had found it when he had been there with his family. She liked it because it reminded her of their eye colors and what some worlds look like from space. Then she looked up and quietly said, "Ben, it's beautiful."

He shyly grinned, "I know it's your favorite stone in my collection. And really it isn't much, but I wanted to give you something special for your lifeday and for your coming Knighthood."

She looked back down at the necklace and she trembled as she picked up the stone and gently caressed it. She met his eyes and softly said, "Ben, thank you. I will always treasure it." She then grinned and handed it back to him, excitement laced her voice as she said, "Help put it on me."

He took the chain and moved to stand behind her as she sat. He put the chain around her neck and she touched the stone. Its weight felt so perfect as it rested on her chest. It was more precious to her then any gem. He clasped the chain and then gathered her hair to pull it out over it. She shuddered as he ran his fingers through the long black strands. She turned to look up at him and the intensity of his blue eyes startled her. However, it was his actions that surprised her more when he bent down and gently kissed her lips. The kiss was quick and shy but Jys could feel the love behind it, which caused her to shudder for a second time.

---

Their meals were served and after their desserts, they left the restaurant and headed back toward the Temple District and the Skywalker apartment where he would leave Jys. They reached the entrance of the building when Jys turned to face Ben, "I had a great time tonight."

Ben pulled her off the walk into a small garden alcove and softly said, "I wish tonight didn't have to end." He gazed into her eyes for a moment as he pulled her closer by letting go of her hands and encircling her waist.

"I wish it didn't either," she whispered as she brought her hands up to wrap them around his neck.

He leaned down as she leaned into him and their lips touched in a tender kiss, but soon their passion took over leaving them both breathless. Ben felt her desire and realized that he had never wanted anything as much as he wanted the night to go on—as he wanted her. He captured her lips again and after breaking the fiery kiss, he slid his lips over her flushed check to her ear. Her breathing was becoming rapid as she pressed herself closer to his lean body. "Jys," he hoarsely whispered and the shudder that ran through her only served to excite him more. "Jysella, I want—emm—I wish we could be together—"

He didn't even know how to ask her for what he wanted. Although, he felt her desire spike; it was tempered by sudden alarm and she pulled away enough to meet his gaze again, he knew she understood. "Oh, Ben," her voice was husky, her eyes luminous in the bright city lights, "you know we can't do that."

"I'm not a child, Jysella. What I feel for you is real." He turned away from her and he knew his face was turning red. He was a fool to even suggest that they take the next step. _She may love me_, he thought, _but she still thinks I'm a kid._

She reached out and grasped his upper arm, "And what I feel for you is real. Ben, it's not you, it's me. I'm not ready for that." He turned to face her again and she laid her hands on either side of his face and they locked gazes. "I love you, Ben Skywalker. And I want—I want you too." She glanced away and he relished the deep blush that touched her cheeks making her even more beautiful. She then met his gaze again and whispered, "But we have a lifetime ahead of us. Let's not rush this. When it does happen I want it to be perfect, Ben."

Ben pulled her to him again and nodded, "I want it to be perfect too." He smiled and she leaned into him for another kiss. He broke the kiss and breathlessly whispered against her lips, "I love you, Jysella Horn, and someday we'll be together."

She smiled and softly whispered, "I can't wait." Then she quickly kissed him once more before leaving him alone to run into the building where she lived with his parents.

* * *

Solo Apartment, Coruscant 

_She kissed him and the thrill that ran through him was nearly unbearable as she ran her fingers over his bare chest. He watched as she stepped back, her beautiful black hair fell over her shoulders and the smile on her stunning face turned mischievous as she reached up to push the white loose garment off her shoulders. He watched enthralled as it fell to pool around her feet. He recognized the place as a lake shore on Naboo and the sun was behind him which made her look like she was glowing. He then reached out to touch her but she seemed to be moving away from him. _

_He noticed the alarm in her bright green eyes and expression as she reached out to him with both hands. She screamed, "Ben! No, don't. Don't leave me!" _

_"Jysella!" He cried and tried to run towards her. _

_Suddenly, he heard the dreaded call—the high-pitched shriek of the krayt dragon. He turned and watched in terror as it seemed so close. He turned around to look for Jysella but she was gone and the beautiful bright scene of the lake was replaced with the wastelands of Tatooine again. _

_The dragon called out again and Ben took off running…_

"No, Jysella!" he screamed as he sat up. His chest heaved and sweat dripped off his face as he looked around his darkened room and realized where he was. The door slid open and Jacen came to sit next to him on the edge of the bed. His cousin waved the lights on and calmly asked, "The dream again."

Ben nodded as he took a gulping breath and then he told his Master and friend about the dream.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay...well I hope I didn't make Ben seem too old in this...but I also hope that by giving you a glimps of the type of men he has been hanging with in the GAG that you all can see that Ben hasn't been kept innocent. Not that he isn't in that respect...but he definitely knows what goes on. (if you know what I mean)

Also, I know that in reality Ben couldn't be promoted from sergeant to lieutenant... but then again...a teenager wouldn't be allowed in the military to begin with...However, the GA military isn't a complete parallel to any of Earth's militaries anyway...

-------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks everyone for reading...

Okay, first I'd like to respond to the review for Chapter 12--No the divice I've invented isn't the one used in Betrayal...I actually forgot about that one...But I hope that you like what I did come up with...Also to answer your question about where my Sith name for Jacen came from: It actually isn't even that creative...I'd hate to say...It is simply the German word for "tassels"...

---------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 13 **_

Admiral's Quarters, _Intrepid_, Dubrillion System

Jag Fel hit the receiver of the holocomm and stood at attention while the image of his immediate superior came to life. Jag saluted Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon and the old Imperial Remnant leader returned the gesture, "Grand Admiral, I am pleased to announce that Dubrillion System has been secured."

Dubrillion, which had been one of the first industrialized planets to fall to the Yuuzhan Vong, had been among the first to be resettled after it had been reclaimed by the Reconstruction Authority. Seeing the opportunity, Imperial industry invested billions of credits to revitalize the planet and its asteroid mining and weapon building industries. Although, the planet became heavily Imperial in its society and industry, it still was a full member in the GFFA. However, since the Remnant dissolved its affiliation with the GA and became allies with the Corellia, the GA had been desperately trying to prevent Dubrillion from joining the Insurgents.

Jag's fleet had been called in after the success at Bothawui to ensure the GA force stationed at Dubrillion was defeated and the system would be free to not only join the Insurgents but in reality the Remnant. Jag had proven to the GA command that the youngest and newest Imperial admiral was truly a force to reckon with.

Pellaeon s miled, "Yes, Admiral, I've called to congratulate you on your success. You've made the Moffs very pleased." Then his s mile turned into a mischievous grin, "Which has also confirmed my faith in you, Jagged."

Jag swallowed and responded, "Thank you, Sir. I'm glad that I've been able to live up to the expectations set for me."

Pellaeon continued to grin and Jag got the impression that the Grand Admiral was up to something. "Admiral Fel, I've decided to resign my commission and my position as the head of the government. As I told you before sending you on this grand adventure, I'm too damned old for the hunt. War is the game for the young." Pellaeon turned away from the cam at his comm unit and Jag wondered what the old man was really up to. He got the feeling that the Grand Admiral didn't just call him to congratulate him. Finally, he sat down and turned toward the cam again. Facing Jag, he grinned again and Jag thought he saw a twinkle in the old man's brown eyes. "You have more than exceeded my expectations, Jag, and as such I've recommended you as my replacement. You are to meet with the Moffs within two days here at Bastion."

Jag wasn't sure that he had heard him right and he if he did, he was stunned beyond words, "Sir?"

The old Imperial laughed, "Don't look so shocked, Supreme Fleet Commander Fel. They are anxious to hear what you have in store for the Empire and for the war effort."

* * *

Fifth Fleet Detention Center, Valin Horn's Cell, Coruscant 

Valin had never been cut off from the Force fro long periods of time. The longest had been for two days when he was nineteen; his Master and he got themselves in a situation while chasing a group of renegade Peace Brigadiers. The thugs cornered and captured him using ysalamiri. Fortunately, for Valin, Master Cheklev escaped and was able to get Valin out, but those two days of being blind had been horrid.

However, that had been nothing compared to now, Valin had been fitted with the device that took away his connection to the Force seven days ago. Each day that passed he felt more trapped and he constantly wondered how he was going to survive five years like this. As the case with most Jedi of his generation, he had always known the Force and felt its comforting touch since he had been a toddler; so, to be without it was akin to torture. He paced the small cell and tried not to dwell on the missing part of him, but to him it was as bad as not having his eyes. He had tried to meditate after the third day hoping that he could find some semblance of peace; however, all that did was frustrate him further.

The device that he already despised was nothing more than a collar he wore around his neck. It had been made possible by an integration of Vong biotechnology and conventional technology. The small creature-like component of the collar which repelled the Force was in fact a Yuuzhan Vong creation using the DNA of the nearly extinct ysalamiri. The small worm-like animal, yuumiri, which could be housed in a small chamber with an equally small food supply from an organic or mechanically electrical component and could be put anywhere, had been created by Shapers in the waning days of the Vong war. Although the Vong never got the chance to use their creation, conventional science took the concept and explored it; hence, developing the collar, which contained the yuumiri chamber and a power supply to provide the electricity the worm adsorbed. The collar, which was much more economical and convenient than traditional hard to find ysalamiri, could be used to control a powerful Force-sensitive. Up until now, the government only had used it on a rogue group of Jensaarai who had joined a criminal gang on the Outer Rim. However, he knew the real test for many of the conventional creators was using the collar to hold a Jedi for a length of time. _Well,_ Valin thought bitterly, _they have their lab rat. I just hope that I'm not crazy by the time I get this thing taken off me. _

He was to be transferred to the prison where the GA incarcerated most of its military criminals. The population included everything from hardened criminals like murders and rapists to lesser offenders like those court-martialed for insubordination like Valin to traitors, who may or may not be connected to the military. The Jedi had requested that Valin be taken at night on an undisclosed date to decrease the amount of press coverage. Valin knew that the request hadn't come out of consideration for him, but rather to prevent the Jedi Order from being subjected to any more bad press.

It angered him that the Jedi Council refused to even comment on his case. He had caught the attempted interview of Kenth Hamner and his out right refusal to answer any questions. Nevertheless, the clip that angered him to no end was the one that showed his father leaving the courtroom following his verdict with Jysella close behind Corran and his calmly rejecting to comment on the fate of his son. Valin realized that he should not have expected better. Corran Horn lived for the Jedi, he had forgotten about his family which had been the case ever since he built the Jedi Training Center in Coronet, Corellia after the Vong war.

Thinking about his fa mily brought back the memory of his sister's stiff visit early that day. Up until today, Valin hadn't been allowed to have visitors. Jysella arrived and he was surprised to find her holding Ben Skywalker's hand. He knew the two of them had been friends for years, but when Valin saw them together he knew there was more than friendship between them, which considering their age difference, concerned him for some reason.

Ben barely said two words to him, which didn't surprise Valin. He was wearing the uniform of a GAG lieutenant after all; to Ben, Valin was nothing but a traitor. Valin was hurt though by his sister's coolness. He knew she supported the GA and truly felt Corellia and its supporters were wrong, but he had hoped that politics wouldn't get in the way of their close relationship. They spoke very little and after a few moments Jysella was ready to leave. Valin remembered thinking as she embraced him that that would be the last time that he'd ever see his little sister, which startled him because he'd be getting out in five years. He had kissed her forehead and told her that no matter what he would always love her. Jys nodded, smiled tightly and reciprocated the sentiment then she moved away from him and took Ben's waiting hand.

_As they were leaving the cell, Valin had called after them, "Ben, take care of her, okay?" _

_Ben had looked back at him and solemnly replied, "I will, Valin." _

Valin had been so lost in the memory that he did hear the cell door slide open. Out of reflex he spun and faced those entering in a semi-defensive posture. His mother stopped and stared at him and he took a deep breath. Standing he said as he gave her a weak smile, "Mom, I'm sorry. I couldn't sense you and you surprised—" She rushed to him and enveloped him in a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her graying black hair and tried not to sob. He knew this was already hard enough on her.

"Valin," she hoarsely whispered as she pulled away and stroked the hair at his temple. He could tell that she too was trying to hold back the tears. "Oh, baby, I hate that this had to happen to you."

"I know Mom. I know. "

"Why didn't you just defect? Why did you go back to the Fleet after disobeying the order to leave the battle area?" she asked the same questions he had been asking himself for over a month now.

"I don't know, Mom. I guess I just didn't know what I felt. I didn't care about Corellia or anything when I was out there. I just wanted to save Syal." She pulled him in again for another embrace and he kissed her hair. Then he noticed his father by the closed door.

Corran Horn's face was unreadable; Valin and Jysella had long ago dubbed the lack of expression his "Jedi Master's face." However, the Jedi Master couldn't hide the disappointment in his green eyes. He had his arms loosely crossed over his chest as he watched Valin with Mirax. Finally, Corran calmly asked, "You doing okay?"

Valin let his mother go and stared hard at his father, "As well as to be expected. I'm in a two by two cage and am as blind as a moon moth. But actually I'm surprised that you'd risk your upstanding Jedi reputation to visit the condemned traitor."

Corran dropped his arms and quietly responded, "Valin, you are my son. I supported you as well as I could through this ordeal; however, I had to do so privately. I understand why you did what you did but you have to understand why the Council couldn't back you. We are still getting flack from our position concerning GAG's restrictions and the attacks on Eastport and the Senate Building. If we openly stood by you—"

Valin angrily interrupted, "Yeah, well, I don't give a bantha's kriff about that, Dad. But understanding someone isn't the same as actually being there for them." Valin glared at Corran and he could tell his father was about to loose his temper. Valin really couldn't remember when their relationship began to sour, but it happened sometime after Corran's involvement in the destruction of Ithor during the Yuuzhan Vong war. Up until then Corran had been Valin's hero, but the boy just could never understand why his father ran from what happened, why the Rebellion hero and great Jedi Knight didn't stand up and fight the mud that had been thrown at him. And then there was Valin's doomed relationship with Sannah. Corran never could understand why Valin had been ready to leave the Jedi in order to live on Yavin 8 with her when they could never had a future together.

Finally, Corran's heated words confirmed Valin's assessment of his father's mood, "What would you have me do, Valin? I'm a Jedi Master. Right now we are all under careful scrutiny by the media, by the Senate and by Niathal. I can't defy the Council."

"Of course you can't, Dad, unless it serves your purposes," Valin scoffed. "But then I wouldn't want you to look like you had a backbone in front of Jacen Solo. Kriff, I think the only ones on that pathetic excuse of a Council that do are Kyp Durron and Saba Sebatyne."

Mirax finally stepped between father and son as they openly glared at each other and quietly pleaded, "Valin, Corran. Stop this."

Corran looked like Valin had punched him and Valin suddenly wondered what he really felt for the man who gave him life. However, nothing else was said, Corran simply turned toward the door and hit the buzzer that would alert the guard droid outside that he was ready to leave.

Mirax looked stricken as she asked her voice as dry as ashes, "Corran?"

"Let him go, Mom," Valin's tone was as cold as a winter day on Hoth. "Dad's doing what Dad has always done well when things get too hot." The door opened and Corran began to move though but Valin's final hateful words stopped him. "He's running."

Corran Horn turned and Valin saw the fury in his father's green eyes. He looked at Mirax and said regrettably, "I'll wait outside." However, Valin never noticed that the anger was replaced with deep sadness and pain in the proud Corellian's eyes or the stoop of his shoulders as he moved the rest of the way through the door.

"Corran?" Mirax moved toward the door but stopped when it slid closed again. Then she turned on Valin. She finally let the tears she was holding in out, "Valin, I know you and your father have never gotten along but damn it to the nine Corellian hells, he loves you."

Valin turned away from her and looked at the small bench that served as his bed and chair. "Yeah, well, he has always had an odd way of showing it."

She moved to stand behind him and laid her hand on his back. "Val, you really don't know the risk your father is taking with this." He looked over at her because there was something in her tone of voice that made him wonder what was going on, but she didn't meet his eyes she was covertly scanning the room for the security cam. Valin was instantly on alert.

"Mom? What's going on," he whispered.

She met his gaze and she whispered back, "You aren't going to your new home."

He stared at her, "What?"

She leaned in and embraced him again but this time she whispered into his ear, "A friend will be coming later. Play along with her. Make them think that you two are lovers." Before Valin could question her, she quickly kissed his cheek and headed for the door and pushed the buzzer. She wiped the tears from her face but as the droid opened the door, Valin was certain he saw a mischievous glint to Mirax's brown eyes as she gazed upon him as the door slid closed again with her on the other side.

_Oh, Mom, what have you done? _

* * *

Outside the Fifth Fleet Detention Center, Coruscant 

Zekk moved into position and waited for the signal from Allia. He still wasn't sure this was going to work but after they had gotten some unexpected outside help, their plan fell into place. Zekk was wearing the shielded grey and red armored uniform of a detention guard and he really hoped the forged indentichip he had was worth the price Jaina had paid. Jaina looked over at him from her hiding place and he felt her gentle loving touch. He sent back his love to her when the comlink within his helmet clicked one time.

Allia was in position. It was time for them to move.

* * *

Fifth Fleet Detention Center, Valin Horn's Cell, Coruscant 

Valin stood up as the door slid open. It was late and he knew the guards would be coming to take him away soon, but he never expected to see her standing there and especially not dressed as she was in a short black skirt, matching jacket and knee length back boots. Suddenly, his mother's words came back to him.

The guard droid said something that Valin didn't catch and the visitor replied, "I know it's late. I'm sorry, and I won't be long. But I just got on planet tonight." Then she turned and gave Valin a big smile. She sauntered up to him and Valin swallowed hard when he realized what she was intending to do. She put her arms around his neck and winked at him as she smiled. "Hello, Lover," she said and then captured his lips in a kiss. There wasn't any passion behind it but Valin was surprised nonetheless. He did however remember to put his arms around her as if he was returning the kiss.

She then slid her lips to his ear and whispered, "Play along. My cover name is Judy."

Valin genuinely s miled at her when their eyes met, "Judy, what are you doing here?" No one would have recognized Allia Judday. Her hair was dyed dark brown and even styled differently than Allia normally wore it. But her grey eyes were sharp as they pretended to look around the cell, but Valin had the impression she was looking for security cams and the like. As far as Valin could tell, there was only one cam in the cell.

She met his eyes again and laid on the drama, "Oh, sweetheart, I can't believe that you are forced to live like this. I came as soon as I heard. But, Val, I heard the rumors. I need to know if they're true."

Valin swallowed and grinned. He still was having problems believing this was his wingmate. "I'm glad that you could come. But what rumors?"

She turned her gaze at him again, "That you and that Antilles girl are an item. You wouldn't be cheatin' on me would you, Val."

Valin forced a chuckle and sat down on the bed and patted the space beside him. _If this gets me out of this, hell, I play along._ Allia sat beside him and he put his hand on her bare knee and the other he snaked around her slender waist, albeit awkwardly. "Oh, that. I can't believe the spin the media can put on things. We're friends that's all. She and her sister Myri are practically cousins to me. Judy, you know that you're the only girl for me."

She put her hand inside her jacket and Valin noticed that she had a tiny device palmed when she removed it. She then slid the same hand that held the item up his chest to rest momentarily on the yuumiri chamber of the collar. Suddenly, Valin was flooded with the Force. He stared at Allia astonished and she raised an eyebrow, "That's what I thought." Then she kissed him and he actually kissed her back, not with passion or desire, but out of gratitude. He actually felt like he had a chance.

Suddenly, she stood up and he followed. Holding hands she turned so her back was to the cam and then hugged him again. Whispering in his ear, "Open up your meld with the others and they'll let you know what to do."

Valin s miled against her neck and whispered back as he embraced her, "Thank you, Allia."

She moved enough to meet his gaze again, "Take care of yourself, Val." She then winked at him and moved toward the door.

* * *

Moffs' Council Room, Imperial Center, Bastion 

Jag had never been so nervous in his life as he made his way to the Moffs' Council Room in the large governmental building that served the Imperial Remnant. He passed by large gleaming windows that showed the heavily industrialized world that had been claimed as the Imperial capitol.

He was dressed in the impeccable white dress uniform of the Grand Admiral. His rank insignia of blue and red felt heavy where it was pinned to rest above his pounding heart. He knew it wasn't the bars actual weight that he felt, but rather the responsibility that came with it. Nevertheless, he couldn't believe Pellaeon trusted _him_ enough to give him this opportunity, it still felt very much like a dream.

The Council Room where the eight Moffs held their periodic meetings was spacious and the dark exotic wood on the walls was tempered by the light coming in from the large windows that made up the rounded outside wall. The Moffs were the governing body of what was left of the Empire. They each governed one of the eight sectors that the Empire had been reduced to following the Galactic Civil War. They were also allowed to pretty much govern as they saw fit. The Head of State could step in if he saw that a Moff was being blatantly cruel or unfair, but for the most part they were left alone. Some of them were harsher and governed their peoples with strict authority, while others were more lenient and even two of them allowed for very democratic forms of government to flourish on their worlds. However, all of them answered to the Supreme Fleet Commander who acted not only as the Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial Military but also was Head of State of the Remnant's government.

Jag looked around at the eight humans who stood and saluted him. He took a deep breath hoping to quail some of his nerves as he returned the gesture. Now retired Admiral Pellaeon stepped before him and s miled as he shook his successor's hand. "Welcome, Grand Admiral Fel."

Jag s miled back and replied, "I'm honored to be here." Jag had never wanted to be in power of anything and he truly hated politics, but he knew that his ideas for the Empire were important ones.

Pellaeon moved away and stood along the side of the room with the other bystanders that included upper ranking military, droids, and staffers. Jag looked around and took in the faces of the Moffs and the others in the room. He took his place at the head of the table and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a datachip. After he began to place it into the slot on the datapad before him, he realized no one had moved except for Pellaeon since they saluted him. He s miled awkwardly and said in his clipped accent, which he had picked up while living among the Chiss, as he looked around again, "Please. At ease and be seated."

Once everyone was seated, the new Head of State for the Imperial Remnant began his first meeting in which he explained to those gathered what he hoped to accomplish, not only in the war with the GA, but also for the Empire at large.

-------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, All...**

Just a note to let everyone know that I've done it...I've reached the required NaNoWriMo word count of 50,000.

As of the night of 11/29 I've written 50,227 words...However, what made this more challenging was the fact that out of some crazy notion that I wanted to take you all along on the journey, I decided to post this as I wrote it. The goal of National Novel Writing Month isn't quality but quantity. However, because I am the anal sort and because I didn't want to write words just for the sake of writing but wanted to tell a story; I actually edited this before posting it, which none of my edited material ever made it to the final word count on NaNo. I always copied and pasted the draft into the plain text file each time after I edited it before posting it in the three sites where I'm posting this. So, each time I counted the words it was as you had read it.

And, not to sound conceded, which I'm desperately hoping I'm not, I personally think this has been one of the best stories I've written thus far. Besides the writing time required for this, I also have a ton of research time in it. The online SW encyclopedia web sites have all racked up the hits from me this month...and will continue to do so(I'm sure) as I continue to write this story.

Again, I'd like to thank you all for the wonderful support and encouragement through your comments and I hope that you continue to read and telling me what you think...

**Response to the review I recieved:**

Thank you!!!! You had a good theory too...but about Valin and Corran...I hope this chapter clears that up...No, Boba isn't in this...sorry, since you like him...However, I actually liked _Bloodlines_...Traavis could have done better but all in all I enjoyed it...And about _Tempest_...I'm hoping to get my copy tonight... but I will admit, I'm a bit worried...I'm not a Denning fan...

**Now for the story...**

---------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 14 _**

Fifth Fleet Detention Center, Coruscant

They moved out from their hiding place and into position beside the two fast marching noncoms with one on either side. The transfer guards were dressed as Jaina and Zekk were in black and red armored uniform with full shielded helmet, however the Jedi didn't have their shields down. For their trick to work their voices couldn't be changed in any way. The one on the right, who from the rank markings on the forehead of his helmet out ranked the corporal, looked over at Zekk and said through his vocalizer, "Hey! Who are you?"

Zekk made a small gesture with his hand and simply said, "That is not important. We will take over from here." His words were heavily laced with the Force.

The sergeant nodded and repeated in a slight monotone, "No, it is not important. You will take over from here."

"Serge, what are you doing?" the corporal sounded alarmed. He turned to Jaina, who was walking beside him. "Who are you?"

She made a similar gesture with her hand as Zekk had and in a Force intoned voice responded, "You do not need to know. We are here to take over. You will leave your ship and then walk to the Jagged Edge and neither of you will return until tomorrow."

Zekk looked over at Jaina and she watched him raise his eyebrow at her. The Jagged Edge was a Lower Level dive known for its free flowing drink, unlimited spice and prostitution of several species and of both sexes. _Oh, come on, at least they'll have a good time. _Jaina sent to Zekk through their bond.

She heard in her head, _Sure, if they aren't killed first._

As Jaina rolled her eyes, she sighed and added, "You will remove your uniforms before entering the Jagged Edge."

The guards were both under the Jedi's persuasion and together they repeated, "We do not need to know who you are. We will go to the Jagged Edge after removing our uniforms."

"Good." Zekk waved his hand, "You will not remember any of this. Now you may leave."

"Yes," and with that the two turned and headed back down the long corridor.

After they made the turn at the corner to head for the turbolift, Zekk turned to Jaina and said, "That was almost too easy."

Jaina grinned, "Just shows how simpleminded prison guards are."

"Yeah, well," Zekk returned his gaze down the hall as if half expecting the two to come to their senses and run back toward them with their blasters blazing. "That may be true but I still think it was way too easy."

Jaina started walking and Zekk fell into step beside her. "It's like that time when we were chasing those pirates before the Swarm War. Remember?"

Zekk snickered, "Yeah, now those three were really simpleminded."

"Yep, makes you wonder how Three-Eye got so powerful. Her subordinates were about as stupid as they come."

They shared a low chuckle, after which they closed their shields and opened the battle meld that they had with Valin as they continued their journey in silence.

* * *

Skywalker Apartment, Temple District, Coruscant 

Jysella couldn't sleep. She had too much on her mind. One of the things she kept running through her thoughts was her visit with her brother. She regretted how she had left things with him. They had always been close and while she was with him she had barely said anything to him.

However, the thing that bothered her the most wasn't Valin's predicament, it was the news she received after returning to the Skywalkers'. She was scheduled to leave for Ossus in the morning with Mara and Luke. Originally it had been planned that she would return to Coruscant to be knighted in a ceremony which Ben and her parents could attend; however, those plans had been changed. Therefore, since Luke knighted all new Jedi, he would be going along, but Ben wouldn't be. Her parents were actually planning on leaving tonight for Ossus to spend some quiet time there after the ordeal they'd been through. Then after she passed a series of tests which they simply called the "trials" she would be sent on her first mission. Although the modern trials were vastly different from those of the Old Order, they still were difficult and required a certain proficiency of the Force.

Luke and Mara informed her that night that after the trials she would not be coming back to Coruscant. She would be knighted by Luke and then would be going directly to Krylon with Tahiri Veila to relieve the Jedi stationed there. The most disturbing thing though was that the assignment was for an indefinite period of time. She nearly cried when the Masters told her the news. They spun it to sound like a great opportunity but she knew the real reason behind the exile—her love for Ben and their disapproval of their relationship.

Although, the only parent that either one of them had admitted their feelings to had been Mirax, Jys realized the others knew as well. Besides, she and Ben didn't hide their affections, they openly held hands and she knew that they had been spending even more time together than they had before, which was nearly impossible. They talked constantly about what they'd do if separated, but Ben kept reinsuring her that Jacen promised that he'd do all that he could to prevent it from happening. Apparently, Jys thought bitterly, he didn't have enough power to convince Luke, Mara and Corran that she was needed more on Coruscant than on some backwater, two bit rock in the middle of nowhere.

Although, it crushed her to think about being away from him, she knew Ben would take the news just as hard. As she fingered the pendent at her bosom, she wondered how in the galaxy she was going to tell Ben that their worse fear had become reality. However, she knew she had to tell him before the morning. Ben wasn't going to be able to be present at her Knighting and she wanted more time with him than just the few hours they would be able to steal in the morning before she'd have to leave. Jysella wanted to be with him even if going to him in the middle of the night was probably the worst thing she could do.

She got out of bed and quickly dressed. Luke and Mara had already gone to bed; so, she left a flimsy note near the caff machine telling them that she couldn't sleep and had gone to the Temple to workout and then to meditate and would be back in the morning. She knew it was a lie and she knew that it was wrong to do so, but she needed to get away and the last thing she wanted her masters to know was that she was leaving to go spend the night with their son.

* * *

Fifth Fleet Detention Center, Coruscant 

Valin laid down after Allia left and relished the wonderful feeling of being immersed in the Force again. He realized he couldn't openly look like he was meditating and that he had to appear to be lacking his sensitivity to the Force, but he still closed his eyes and reached out to feel the life around him. When he felt Zekk's gentle nudge, he opened the battle meld with his friends and was flooded with their reassurance.

He thought about Allia and her role in what was becoming a several person rescue attempt. He knew his mother must have been involved because of her warning earlier that afternoon. Though, he wouldn't have expected any of the others to come and help him; except maybe Jaina, because of her wavering. _Of course_, he thought, _if Jaina was involved, Zekk wouldn't be far behind._ Nevertheless, Allia's involvement did shock him a lot. He guessed her role was to get into the cell and warn him and to destroy his barrier to his access to the Force.

How she accomplished that feat was simple; she had used a small electronic transmitter to emit a high voltage shock into the yuumiri chamber. Although the creature fed on electricity, a single high voltage shock would kill the worm and thus end its ability to repel the Force. It was the only flaw the Vongformed animal had and the ease at which it could be killed could cause great damage for those trying to detain a powerful Force wieldier.

But what really surprised Valin was that Allia was able to smuggle in the transmitter. Somehow, he got the impression there was more to her than met the eye.

The door to his cell slid open bringing him out of his thoughts. Valin sat up on the edge of the bed to see the Centax 3 prison transfer guards move in. The taller one waited on the guard droid to eject the datachip he had inserted into a slot on the droid's chest. Valin could feel Zekk's concern when the droid seemed to be taking a long time to analyze the documentation on the chip.

Jaina moved in to stand before Valin and said through the vocalizer of the helmet she wore, "Turn around and put your hands behind your back, Mr. Horn."

Valin complied with the order and Jaina applied a pair of stun cuffs. Then they turned to look at Zekk who was still waiting on the chip to be returned. Valin reached out into the Force to see if he could sense anything, but he couldn't get a thing. He felt Jaina's spike of concern and wondered if she and Zekk were communicating through their personal bond which was deeper and more complex than the trio's battle meld.

Finally, the droid spit out the chip and in a tinny but authority ridden voice said, "The orders have been verified. Mr. Valin Horn is hereby turned over into your custody, Sergeant Mimmer and Corporal Kosen."

"Thank you, Guard YHV-712," Zekk nearly sighed relief as he said the droid's name.

Zekk then moved to stand on the other side of Valin. "Okay, Mr. Horn, let's get moving. It's a long way to where we're going." They then begin moving out of the cell. Valin was happy to finally be out of it, but he knew they had a long way to go before they were completely out of the rancor's den.

* * *

Just Beyond the Coruscant System 

The old _Imperial_-class Star Destroyer reverted to real space and hid in the shadow of the Coruscant sun. The captain knew it wouldn't bode well for those on the planet if he was spotted. There the famous ship (or infamous, depending on one's perspective) would wait for its cargo to take it home.

* * *

General Solo's Private Office, Fifty-first Infantry Headquarters, Coruscant 

Jacen read the report again and cursed his luck. Jag Fel had been named successor to Pellaeon. He supposed he should have guessed as much when Fel showed up on the scene two years ago as head of the Imperial Fleet that allied with Corellia. His sister's old boyfriend was proving to be quite the pain in his backside. Now that he was the Grand Admiral, he wondered what the former Chiss would do.

He didn't underestimate Fel's cunning and skill as a leader as he did Dur Gejjen. The imbecile in charge of the Corellian government could easily be taken care of. But Fel was another matter, because what worried Troddeln more than anything was the same reason he kept Gejjen around. The demise of the Insurgent leadership would create power vacuum among the worlds that were in alliance with Corellia. Of course, the strongest leader and most likely to succeed in that vacuum was now Jagged Fel, and Darth Troddeln definitely didn't want the Insurgents to become part of the Imperial Remnant. The last thing the Sith Lord, who was trying to rebuild the galaxy to fit his vision, wanted was for the Empire to become a major power again.

Troddeln turned the datapad off and sat back in his nerfhide chair. He had to find away to prevent that from happening, but he needed it to appear to the GA that Gejjen and Fel were the ones tipping the scales of the war.

Suddenly, Troddeln knew exactly what to do. An evil sneer passed over his face as he pulled his comlink. He called his apartment and left a message for Ben that he would be gone for the next two days. Then he contacted the office of Admiral Darklighter, informing the droid that answered the comm that he had an urgent issue that demanded his attention. He dodged the military protocol droid's insistent questions by simply explaining that he was personally following a lead for the GAG.

With the necessary calls done, he stood and picked up the datapad and headed for the hangar. Less than an hour later found him in his X-wing and heading for the asteroid near Bimmiel where he first met the woman who brought him to his destiny. He had known for sometime that Lumiya had been trying to play both sides of the war; however, she wasn't as skilled as her Master had been. Troddeln had every intention of using her connection to Gejjen to do what he wanted done.

It was time to give the Corellians exactly what they wanted—Centerpoint Station back in operation.

* * *

Public Hangar 22WP, Westport, Coruscant 

Valin let Jaina and Zekk lead him through the detention center and to the ship had brought the real transfer guards to Coruscant. However, before they could finally leave the heavily guarded center, Zekk had to supply the datachip to the exit guard, a Bith, who took an agonizing amount of time to confirm and sign off on the transfer of Valin to the Centax 3 guards. Finally, the Bith had handed the chip back to Zekk who pocketed it and tossed the Fifth Fleet noncom a sloppy salute.

They came to the boxy transport ship and Valin noticed a group of reporters near the landing strip entrance. Although, a group of guard YHV guard droids were holding them back, they shouted questions at Valin nonetheless. He felt Jaina's concern but she didn't show any of it when gently pushed Valin in the back and said with authority, "Get in there, Jedi."

Valin stepped into the transport and watched as Jaina and Zekk followed. Zekk pushed the control at the door and it slid closed. After the reassuring thud of the seal catching, Zekk and Jaina pulled off their helmets.

Jaina grinned at Valin and said as he turned around to allow her to remove the stun cuffs, "Hello, Val, you really didn't think we'd let you go to prison for doing what was right, did you?"

He rubbed his wrists and turned to face her again. Grinning he replied, "Well, I have to admit that thought had crossed my mind more than once."

Jaina hugged her younger friend and snickered, "Trust me, Val. If we didn't get you out someone else would have, but that could have gotten a little more messy."

He laughed and sat down on the acceleration couch. He began to strap himself in as Zekk moved over with transceiver. "Here, even with that thing dead in there, I don't think you want to go where you're going with it around your neck."

Valin gave Zekk a lopsided grin, "Nope, the sooner I get rid of this thing the better." He then twisted the collar around to allow Zekk to hold the transceiver's end to the sensitive button that held the collar closed. Zekk punched in a code they had bought, and the collar fell open into Valin's waiting hand. He then promptly threw it into a corner of the hold, he never saw where it landed.

While Zekk removed the collar from Valin, Jaina moved to the cockpit and got the ship ready for takeoff. After a few moments they were lifting off the durocrete strip and heading for what appeared to be orbit.

"Will we be taking this crate to where we're going?" Valin asked Zekk after a moment.

Zekk grinned from where he was strapped in on the opposite side of the cabin, "No, we are heading for Westport."

"Westport? What are we going to do in Westport?" Valin asked incredulously. The longer they remained on Coruscant the better the chance of detection.

Zekk thought about it a moment then said, "Well, our ride is in Westport, for one thing. Secondly, Allia is waiting there for us."

Valin nodded but his expression became curious. He leaned forward and inquired, "About Allia, why'd she help me? I mean she and I were wingmates, sure, but that was only for a short time. And what she did went beyond being wingmates."

Zekk laughed and scratched his chin, "Oh where do I begin concerning Allia."

"How about the beginning," Valin smiled but said dryly, "I get the feeling this is a long story."

Zekk snickered again, "Yep, you could say that. It seems Allia isn't who she says she is."

"What do you mean?"

"Do the names Tarkin and Na'al mean anything to you?"

"As in the Rebellion spy and the historian?"

"Yep, that is exactly who I mean," Zekk then went on to explain to Valin the story Allia had told him and Jaina the week before.

They arrived at the small public hangar that was primarily occupied by business beings but at this late hour was virtually empty. After Jaina shut the ship down, Zekk open the hatch and Valin nearly gasped. Before them sat a ship that was probably as familiar to him as the _Millennium Falcon _was to Jaina. He looked at Jaina and she smiled, "Your mom insisted on this, Valin."

"But if she's gone the same time as they discover my escape she will be under suspicion," Valin challenged. "No, I won't endanger my mother."

"Actually, they have an alibi," Zekk calmly replied.

Valin turned to stare puzzled at Zekk, "They?"

Jaina grabbed his arm and grinned, "Come on, you'll see."

Valin let Jaina guide him to the _Pulsar Skate_ and up the short ramp into the familiarly comforting main hold. There Allia came forward and Valin hugged his friend. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that she was dressed in a nondescript flight suit and her hair was back to its natural auburn. "What happened to Judy?"

She grinned back and shrugged, "Judy? I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe that thing they had on you addled your brain some."

"Emm—Who knows it may have. That thing was worse than being in the cage. But, if you ever run into her, let her know that she has my graditude."

"I'll do that." She winked, smiled and moved to sit down on the acceleration couch beside Zekk and Jaina. They then began to strap themselves in.

Valin looked around the hold one more time and then heard the repulsars whine to life. "I'm going up to the cockpit with Mom. She'll need a co-pilot."

The door slid open and as Valin stepped through he was truly shocked by the second person he saw at the controls in the co-pilot's chair beside his mother.

Jedi Master Corran Horn turned to look over his shoulder and gave Valin a slightly crocked grin.

"Dad?"

Corran stood and met Valin's gaze. "Son, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye. But I want you to know that I really do think you did the right thing. I—emmm—" he glanced away and looked down at Mirax, she gave him a small smile and he nodded as he turned back to Valin. In a stronger voice his father continued, "I'm sorry for not publicly backing you."

Valin let out a breath, "I guess I was a little hard on you too, Dad. If I'd been in your place, I may have done the same thing."

"No," the older man shook his head, "Valin. I forgot what really comes first in a man's life. My father had always been there for me, up until the day he died in my arms. I haven't always been there for you or your sister." Corran swallowed hard and added, "I put duty before my love for my family too many times."

Valin could feel his father's serenity and regret through the Force and suddenly he realized that he also felt his love. Valin stepped forward, as Mirax lifted the old _Baudo-_class yacht out of the hangar, and he stepped into his father's embrace.

Mirax looked up at them and grinned through the tears that sparkled in her eyes, "You two had better sit down and strap in, because when I punch this baby you'll end up splattered on the bulkhead if you don't."

Valin and Corran both nervously chuckled at Mirax's attempt at levity as they heeded her words. Corran reclaimed the co-pilot's seat and Valin sat in behind his mother in the never used navigator's chair. As he finished strapping in, he looked through the view port to watch as Mirax skillfully weaved her way through the never ending streams of traffic to head into Coruscant's orbit. "So, where we going? I'm assuming we aren't going to Corellia."

Mirax looked over at Corran and said, "You, Jaina, Zekk and Allia will be. We'll be going to Ossus for your sister's knighting. But first we need to drop you off at your ride there."

Then Valin felt as much as saw the pained expression on Corran's face and he knew it wasn't the thought of Jysella's Knighthood that caused it. Valin snickered and wasn't at all surprised as he asked, "Granddad?"

Corran turned to Valin, shrugged and dryly responded, "Desperate times call for desperate means."

Valin slapped his knee and laughed heartedly as he sat back into his chair. "Well, if _Errant Venture_ and Booster Terrik are involved, _desperate_ isn't the word."

-------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** I hope that this chapter doesn't offend anyone...Although, it is important to the overall story, if you chose not to read it Chapter 16 will elude to what happens here.

Again thanks for reading and remember to leave a comment...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 15_ **

Jacen Solo's Apartment, Coruscant

Ben felt her subtle brush and became instantly alert. He reached out through their bond and after she reached back, he realized that she was headed toward him. As he glanced at the chrono and seeing that it was well after midnight, he got out of bed. Then he noticed the message indicator was flashing on his comlink. Thinking that it may be Jys, he opened it. However, it wasn't her; instead it was from Jacen who informed Ben that he would be leaving the planet that night for a day or two.

After tossing the communicator back onto the bedside stand, he moved out of the darkened bedroom and made his way across the small living room to the door just as the bell sounded. He opened the door to find Jysella who instantly went into his waiting arms.

Suddenly, he was flooded with her sadness. "Jys, what's wrong?" He anxiously asked as she buried her face into his bare chest. The door closed behind her and he held her for several moments until she finally met his gaze. He was concerned by the sight of tears in her beautiful jade eyes. "Jys?"

"Oh, Ben. They're doing it," she sobbed.

"Doing what?" his voice nearly cracked from the cold fear he suddenly felt.

She stared at him for a few moments as if she was memorizing his face. She then traced the still jagged scars on his forehead and cheek; finally, she whispered, "They're sending me away."

"What?" there was no hiding the alarm in his voice.

"Ben, your parents informed me tonight after you dropped me off that I won't be coming back here for my knighting. Your dad is coming along with us tomorrow. I'll be knighted at Ossus. After which, I'm being sent to Krylon with Tahiri Veila to relieve Jaden Korr. I am to be there until recalled. Tahiri is just to mentor me long enough until I know what I'm supposed to do."

"No, Jys," he pulled her to him again and he relished the feel of her against his bare chest. "Jacen promised me that he'd prevent anything like this from happening."

She pulled away and met his gaze, "Is he here? Maybe he can still get the Council to change the assignment before I have to leave Ossus. If enough Members vote against our parents, then I will be able to stay here or only go on a short term—"

Ben sadly shook his head, quieting her flow of words. Softly he informed, "Jacen isn't here. He went to check out some lead earlier tonight and may not be back for two to three days."

She didn't say a word at first; she simply laid her head back down on his chest and cried. Finally, she whispered, "Ben, I don't want to leave you."

"I know, Jys. I don't want you to leave either. I need you." He stroked her hair and tried to send her comfort through their bond. But his anger toward their parents and particularly his began to bubble. _Why are they doing this to us? What is so wrong about our love?_

She pulled away some and wiped the tears from her eyes as she let him lead her over to the couch. They sat down and Ben pulled her into his arms again.

She looked up at him and her voice was hoarse from her sobbing, "Ben, just hold me. I don't ever want you to let me go."

He swallowed and whispered into her rich black hair. "Jysella, I'll never let you go. I'll talk to Jacen after he returns. Maybe he still can do something. I know you'll have to go on missions and now that I command a company I'm not always on Coruscant either. But they didn't have to station you to a planet. Jys, what are they so afraid of?"

"I wish I knew, Ben. I wish I knew," she quietly responded in the soothing warmth of his chest.

They clung to each other for a long time finding comfort in the physical contact and through their deep bond. After a while Ben thought Jys had gone to sleep. He wondered if he should lay her down on the couch and let her rest, but he really didn't want to let her go. He relished the feel of her within his arms and suddenly he wondered what holding her naked body to his would be like. As that thought played out in his mind, sending his desire spiraling he knew he had to let her go. As he began to move, she looked up at him and softly but shyly, "Please, Ben, I want to be with you too."

He swallowed hard as he realized what she was implying, "Jys? I'm not sure that's a good idea even if it's what we both want."

She sat up more and he shuddered as she tentatively slid her finger tips over his muscular chest. "Ben," she met his eyes again, "I know what I said the other night, but I don't really want to wait. I've never wanted anything more in my life."

He cupped her face and looked deeply into the green pools of her eyes. He felt himself drown there. How was he going to resist her? He wanted her so badly that she tortured his dreams. He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss that was both tender and passionate. She moaned and opened her mouth under his and he deepened the kiss. He loved the taste of her—sweet as the sweetest wine and she easily intoxicated him, as she returned the kiss and caressed his naked chest and back.

"Jys…" he breathed against her lips as the kiss broke for air. He gazed into her eyes and he wondered how they were to get to the next step. He suddenly felt awkward.

She must have sensed his unease while he sensed hers, but she quickly overcame hers. After sliding her hand up his chest to rest on his cheek, she licked her passion swollen lips and whispered, "Ben, I've never been with anyone either. But it can't be that hard to figure out. I mean beings have been doing this since the dawn of time."

Her attempt at levity caused him to smile as he quickly glanced away for a moment before turning back to her. It was exactly what he needed to break the frustration that was building within him because he felt like he didn't know what to do. "Yeah, I suppose you're right, but I want it to be perfect for you. I mean," he blushed as he looked down again, "I know it will hurt for you." He then intently peered into her eyes.

She blushed as she smiled back at him and responded huskily, "You could never hurt me, Ben. And I know it will be perfect." Then they pulled each other into another explosive kiss. Ben pulled her to her feet after the kiss came apart and silently she let him lead her into his bedroom.

---

Jysella felt the desire build within her and she could feel Ben's as well, but she also felt apprehension—not towards _what_ she and Ben were about to do but towards_ how_. She knew she wanted this more than anything but she didn't want to disappoint Ben either. He wanted this as much as she, but Jys also realized that he was feeling the same insecurity too.

For a long moment they just gazed at each other after they entered the dimly lit bedroom. The only light was what came through the dimmed window from the outside, but it was enough for them to see once their eyes adjusted. She finally glanced over at his narrow bed and swallowed—hard.

"Jys, are you really sure that you want this?" Ben's soft voice broke through her addled mind.

She quickly turned her attention back to him and smiled, "Yes." She then moved close to him and slid her hands up his bare chest. Ben's chest was completely void of any hair, but as her eyes traveled down the toned plains, she did notice a concentration of dark auburn just above the low waist band of his shorts. She felt him shudder and quickly brought her eyes back up to his.

His blue eyes, which were nearly black in the low light, were also intense as he reached out to shyly touch the edge of her tunic. Without a spoken word, she let him know through their bond that she was okay and that he was doing the right thing. Slowly, the course fabric was lifted away and Jysella let him do it. However, they never broke eye contact. She felt his confidence increase as she let him feel her desire and encouragement.

Then she needed to let him pull the shirt over her head and she suddenly realized his eyes would be free to look upon her. She blushed as she helped him take the tunic over her head. And it only became deeper when she felt his lust increase.

The shirt fell discarded to the floor and Jyesella met Ben's eyes again. She must have been still blushing because when he looked up at her face he too, turned pink. But it was gone nearly as soon as it stared. Ben was determined to show her that he wasn't a child.

Nevertheless, the awkwardness suddenly returned, and Jys could feel Ben's insecurity spike within their bond. She smiled shyly and reached out and took his hand that was hanging loosely by his side. She closed her eyes and placed his palm upon her breast. She gasped at the sensations the tentative caress created and he nearly jerked away. She opened her eyes and met his concerned ones.

"I—I don't want to hurt you," he hoarsely stammered.

"You aren't," she reassured him, "I just wasn't expecting it to feel like that."

"Like what?" he let her place his hand upon her smooth flesh again except now the nipple was pebbled.

She gazed at him and whispered, "So right."

Suddenly awkwardness was replaced by desire and desire by passion as Ben took her into his arms again and kissed her. She took his hand and stepped over to the bed after the kiss left her breathless. She looked down at the mussed standard issued grey coverlet and white sheets and swallowed. She knew once laid down there was no turning back. She was then committed to going through with this, not because she didn't want to upset Ben, but because she had enough understanding of her self to know that she wouldn't what him to stop.

_Do I really want to do this? _She thought._ I am I doing the right thing?_ But those thoughts were quickly cast aside when she looked back at the boy before her. _No_, she scolded herself_, he wasn't a boy. He was a man as much as I am a woman. Yes, we are young, and he's younger, but we've both lived a lot of life—the rest of which I want to spend with him. _

She smiled in a way she hoped would be seductive, like an actress in a holodrama, as she reached down for the closures of her trousers. However, this time Ben didn't lock gazes with her for long; instead his attention was quickly diverted to watching her push the dark tan material off her slender hips to pool around her feet.

She watched as he swallowed and then quickly brought his eyes back up to meet hers. "Oh, Jysella, you truly are an angel," his husky whisper and the desire she felt caused her to shudder, which only served to cause her dusky nipples to harden into sensitive stones.

She smiled and averted her eyes as she blushed at his scrutiny. She suddenly felt very exposed, "Do you really think I'm beautiful, Ben?"

He reached out and brushed the hair, which fell onto her face when she looked away, from her cheek and ran his fingers through the dark silky strands. He smiled lopsidedly and simply whispered, "Yeah, I do."

Then Ben as if realizing he was still dressed, swallowed and opened the drawstring of the shorts. Jys tried to lock her gaze to his, but pure innocent curiosity got the best of her shyness and her eyes fell downward. And she let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Ben was tall to the point of being lanky and, considering he wasn't finished growing, he would most likely tower over his father someday. His long curling red hair, which he long ago let grow out, fell around his ears with his single Padawan's braid bound and slightly longer than the rest. His muscles were toned and well defined despite his age. To Jys he was like a young virile god, like the kind the ancient statues depicted and that Tionne had always been so embarrassed to talk about when she was at the Academy.

Then she broke the spell by whispering, "You are beautiful too, Ben Skywalker." Ben blushed despite his best intentions and she smiled as she reached out to take his hand again. However, he surprised her by taking her gently by the upper arms and guiding her back onto the bed. She lay down and he followed to lie down beside her.

For a long moment the awkwardness nearly returned, but instead instinct, their growing fascination and need took over. He kissed her and soon lost his shyness at touching her. She also began to blindly explore the smooth plains of his back and shoulders. They trusted each other and themselves as they began sensing their partner's pleasure as acutely as their own through their bond, which spurred them on to become braver at satisfying and allowing the other to satisfy their own growing desire.

She moaned his name and gently tugged on his hair as he slid his lips over her sensitive breasts, lightly kissing and sucking on the nearly painfully erect points. His hands were elsewhere causing a fire in the center of her.

---

"Oh, Ben…" she breathed and he looked up at her face. Her eyes were closed and her raven hair was splayed over his single white pillow as she slowly turned her head from side to side. He felt the stirrings deep within him as she moaned his name again as his hand caressed the curve of her hip and lower belly. He felt her abdominals tense and he got the sense that Jysella was very ready for him.

He pulled his eyes away from her face and looked at the rest of her. He knew what the next step was. It was the moment he had been dreaming about since he was twelve and a half and started to think about _girls._ But Ben never thought about random _girls_, he had only ever thought of a single _girl _and he was about to make love to her.

And that thought suddenly terrified him. So many things came to mind. Yes, he wanted her, but he didn't want to hurt her when he joined with her. He wanted her to enjoy it. However that thought brought about his second fear. His body ached for need of release which caused him to hope he had the control needed to—

He never finished the thought as Jys opened her eyes and met his. He felt her reassurance and her deep love and her total acceptance of what was to happen and what might happen. Her hands were still tangled in his hair and she moved one to lie against his scared cheek. With eyes dark with a deep unbridled but innocent passion she rasped, "Take me Ben. I want you."

He didn't hesitate further. Although, their movements were anything but confident, he uneasily positioned himself over her and she as ungainly wrapped her long slender leg around him. Their eyes met and he took a deep breath as he thrust forward and he gasped at the explosion of sensation that shot through him as he completed one of man's most basic rites of passage.

Jysella gasped and bit down on her lip, but she didn't call out as the pain of him taking the last of her girlhood innocence washed over her in waves. Ben felt her discomfort and nearly pulled away, "Jys," he spoke her name in a gasp.

She steadied her breathing and focused on the pain willing it away. "No," she breathed, "it will pass." She then she met his gaze again, her eyes were bright in the dim light, "I—I was as much surprised as hurt." As if to reassure him that she was indeed right where she wanted to be, she pulled him in for a kiss that at first held little true passion but by the end was full of it.

In the beginning their movements were self-conscious and lacked coordination. However when their unfulfilled need, instinct, and pure, unleashed passion became paramount; their movements became more synchronized and less sporadic and before long they were racing for a place neither of them ever had been. Jysella was the first to reach the pinnacle and cross it. Her release shattered her and left her at first so surprised that all she could do was lay there clinging to Ben and experience the quaking ecstasy of it as she called out his name in a long breathy gasp. Ben's came just as suddenly as she found hers. He threw back his head and groaned and let the rapture completely wash over him before falling onto her panting her name.

Ben finally moved from her to lie on his back and then he pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest where she could hear his rapidly beating heart. For a long time, they just held each other and basked in the wonderful tranquility of what they had shared together, what no one else could ever take from them and what neither of them would have given to any other—their innocence.

-------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Even though, up to now this story closely followed canon, I decided to take this story on a completely different arc than shown in _Tempest_...Although, a certain bug loving Twi'lek will show up, the timing of her arrival is different and more of her backstory will be filled in as the story is told... But the circumstances of how she shows are similar just to keep confusion down.

**Reponse to the reveiw: **Thanks...And about _Tempest_...I absolutely loved it...I hated _Dark Nest_ and was actually a bit worried about Denning writing in LotF...But he totally redeemed himself...I thought this was the best book so far which considering I'm an Alston fan, is saying something...

Again thanks for reading and remember to leave a comment...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 16 **_

_Errant Venture_, Coruscant System

The _Pulsar Skate_ sat down on the deck of the familiar hangar of the _Errant Venture, _which immediately turned and at maximum speed high-tailed it away from Coruscant's sun to the closest jump point. Valin let out a sigh of relief and easily felt the relief of those around him. Once Mirax cut the repulsers, he quickly undid his crashwebbing because he suddenly felt a presence that he very much wanted to see. Its brush was soft and not strong but he know someone was concentrating on him very closely, even it that person wasn't Force-sensitive. Closely followed by his parents, they made their way into the main hold of the yacht and found the others by the hatch that Zekk had already taken the liberty of opening.

They silently made their way down the ramp with Valin in the lead, his parents followed while the rest followed a little hesitantly. Valin came to a stop a few meters from the _Skate_ when the mountain of a man who was his grandfather appeared from around another transport in the hangar. Valin would have snickered at the groan he heard his father let out if Valin hadn't been distracted by searching the hangar for what he sensed.

"Well, well," Booster Terrik embraced his only grandson. "I'm glad to see you made it, Valin. Of, course, going to prison for something you really shouldn't is the Terrik way." Valin didn't miss the pointed look his grandfather gave to his father.

"Thanks, Granddad," Valin stepped away from the man he had inherited his height and broad shoulders from and looked round the flight deck again; the presence was stronger. Then he looked back and said as he s miled, "But I would be on Centax 3 right now with a two centimeter energy sucking worm as my only friend for the next five if it hadn't been for them. All of them." He added and made sure that his gaze fell onto Corran.

If Booster realized what Valin was implying he ignored him and instead s miled at Mirax, who had moved to stand beside Valin, then she went into his open arms and she said as he let her go, "Hi, Dad."

Booster continued to grin and in his typical no-nonsense way, "I suppose I can't convince you to come home where you belong with me too. Corellia could use a good supply procurer."

Mirax tilted her head and gave him a _you-know-I-can't-do-that _look and backed it up with, "Dad, we've been through this. I may support Corellia but my place is with Corran. That's why I risked my neck to leave when I was under house arrest."

Booster flashed his son-in-law a look of disdain and said, "Yeah, so you keep telling me. I don't understand it, Horn." Booster said to Corran as Mirax moved away from him, "you are supposed to be a _Corellian_! How in the blazes can you follow that Vader-wannabe? But then I don't understand how Han Solo could have raised a kid like him to begin with. How can he do what he does to his own people is beyond me or how you can support him?" Suddenly, Valin noticed something; Booster didn't call Corran "CorSec" as he always had done when he was not pleased with Corran. Valin sadly realized it meant that Booster didn't really consider Corran worthy of even a title as disconcerting to the old man as "CorSec" always had been.

Corran's face though retained an expression of complete composure as he responded, "I serve a higher purpose than just a single planetary government or Jacen Solo. I serve the Force, Booster."

Booster scoffed and gestured to the others standing in the back of the fa mily, Valin suddenly felt the other Jedis' discomfort, but Allia's, not knowing of the fa mily history, was the most profound. "And these other Jedi, plus Princess Leia, don't?"

"Booster, I refuse to argue over this with you," Valin was actually surprised at the emotion in his father's voice. "I have to follow what the Force is telling me."

Suddenly, Valin stopped his visual search of the hangar and stared at Corran, there was something about that last that sent a chill through Valin.

Booster was gritting his teeth as he snapped, "And what does the Force tell you, Horn, that is different from these Jedi?"

Valin watched as Corran seemed to deflate but he was still determined. Quietly, he admitted, "It's telling me that this is my path, Booster. It's telling me that my fa mily will be ripped apart if I choose to follow it's will," but Corran wasn't looking at the burly old man who was his wife's father, Corran was looking at Mirax and Valin with a look of sadness, "and it's telling me that if I leave, all hope will be gone as well."

Something about that statement shook Valin as nothing else could, but before he could ponder too long or even question his father he heard a shriek that spun him around so fast he nearly lost his balance.

"_Valin_!!"

He watched as she came running down the aisle between the ships in the hangar and all other thought left him. All worry left him and he took off as fast as he could in her direction. She took a running leap and landed in his open arms. He only kept from being pushed over by anchoring himself to the decking by touching the Force. But that didn't matter all that mattered was the feel of her pressed tightly against him. He breathed in her sent and shamelessly let his tears go. Their words were intelligible to anyone who may have heard them, sob-filled and joyous sounds that only they could possibly understand. He hugged her as tightly as she did him and for a long time nothing else in the galaxy existed.

Finally, he whispered in a cracking voice though his joyful sobs as he continued to bury his face in her sweet smelling short blond hair, "Syal, I'm so sorry." She pulled back far enough to meet his eyes and he went on as he reached and up to wipe tears off her cheek. "I'm so sorry," he murmured again.

She swallowed and shook her head, "No. Valin, it wasn't anyone's fault and you have nothing to be sorry for." She brought her hands up to cup his stubbly face. "Valin, I love you."

He s miled and continued to rub his thumb gently over her cheek. His vision of the brown-haired, blue-eyed little girl and the baby in Syal's arms came to his mind, and then he made a decision. He stepped back a pace and only s miled broader when he felt and saw her puzzlement. He took her hands into his and kissed her fingertips, then he swallowed and said, "Syal Antilles, you have always been here for me and over the years you have become my best friend. I love you and I can't imagine my life with anyone else." He vaguely heard his mother gasp as if she knew what he was about to do and he felt his father's love and encouragement. It slightly bothered him that they had such a large audience, which also included most of the flight deck crew. But he also didn't care. All that mattered was that he was with the one person he'd risk everything for.

"Oh, Valin, you are my best friend too," she softly responded when he paused to gather his thoughts.

Suddenly, he dropped to one knee before her and she gazed down at him, her blue eyes filled with excitement and love. Still holding her hands as tightly as he dared to, he cleared his throat and asked, "Syal, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Syal gasped and he watched as the tears came anew. She pulled him up as she cried, "_Yes_! Oh, by the gods, Valin. Yes!" She captured his lips and the first kiss that they shared in over a year was full of loving passion, joy and hope for a happy future.

Suddenly, a gruff voice sounded over the ship's intercom, "Capt'n, we're reverting in two minutes."

Booster's voice which was unnaturally brittle came through Valin's love fogged mind and brought reality crashing down on him. He and Syal turned and moved back toward the others who were still by the _Skate_, "If you plan to get off. Now's the time to get ready. We're only coming out of hyperspace long enough to pick up a message packet."

Mirax nodded and said deadpan, "So, Karade is still in the business."

Booster glanced at Corran and then nodded, "He's a _real_ Corellian."

Corran ignored the slight and turned toward Valin and Syal who held each other around the waist and looked like they had no intentions of leaving that stance. "Congratulations. I'm happy for you." But Syal did leave her new fiancé's side long enough to hug Corran.

"Thank you, Uncle Corran." Then after she moved away from the hug she grinned lopsidedly and said, "Emmm…Something about that just doesn't sound right now."

Mirax took her hold-daughter into her arms then and snickered, "I would hope so. But then you never did think of each other as cousins. You seem to forget about that first kiss."

Valin actually felt as if he was going to blush, something he didn't do easily. "Mom…"

But Mirax had a mischievous gleam in her eyes and cut him off, "Oh, I'm not talking about the one when she was recovering the other year. I'm talking about the one when you were eight." Now Valin did blush. Mirax though was merciless, "I still will never forget Wedge's expression when he saw you lay one on his three year old daughter."

"Mom!" The whole group including Syal was laughing.

Then the gruff voice came over the speaker again. "Revision in forty-five seconds."

Everyone embraced or shook hands with Mirax and Corran and then they moved up the ramp. Booster stopped them by announcing, "Mirax, take care of yourself until next time."

She turned and s miled at her father, Valin could feel her sadness and uncertainty. "You too, Dad. May the Force be with you. All of you."

Booster grinned, "Oh, I think it will be. The Imperial Remnant has a new leader these days who is very dedicated to Corellia."

Corran was the one who responded first, "It does? I haven't heard anything."

Booster's grin became wider and Valin knew it was because his grandfather had one over on his Jedi _know-it-all_ son-in-law. And suddenly, his heart leapt into his throat.

However before Booster had his chance to spring his surprise, Syal announced nonchalantly, "Yeah, my cousin has just been named Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet."

Before anyone else had a chance to process what exactly Syal meant, Jaina's higher than normal voice entered the conversation, which until now she and the others were only observers of, "Do you mean—_Jagged Fel_?"

Syal s miled from her wrapped up position by Valin's side, "Of course, I mean Jagged and since the Remnant is our biggest ally, he will no doubt want to meet with the Jedi. I know Princess Leia and Knight Jesi Chivel have been very helpful to him and Dad."

Valin watched as Jaina's face turned from one of suspicion to one of total and utter shock and possibly even fear. Then he noticed the scowl on Zekk's as he stared at his fiancée and Valin wondered just what Jaina let slip through their bond. _This should be interesting. _

* * *

Skywalker's Apartment, Temple District, Coruscant

Luke lifted the mug of hot chocolate to his lips as he looked out over the dawning of a new day over Galactic City from the window of the living room. He felt Mara approach from the kitchen but he didn't turn to look at her. Instead he waited for her question.

"Where's Jys? I don't sense her and I'd have expected her to be up by now." Mara took a cursory look out the window and then looked back over at Luke. "Luke?"

He then pulled out of his robe pocket the crumpled note and simply handed it Mara. She glanced at it as she took it and gave him another questioning glare, then she read it. When she glared again at Luke more puzzled than before, he said, "Read it through the Force."

She complied and gasped as she met Luke's eyes, "She lied? So, where is she?" Luke could feel her impatience but he also knew the truth would hurt her.

He gazed at her and nodded, "Where do you think she is? Where would she go that would cause her to lie to us?"

Horror flashed though her expression and through their bond as she whispered, "Ben."

Luke turned away as he nodded. "I'm afraid so."

Mara's frustration and anger at having her trust betrayed finally exploded, "We will see about this!" She spun away and headed toward their bedroom when she stopped and slowly turned back to Luke, deflated she more quietly asked as she realized what pragmatic Luke didn't say. "It's too late isn't it? We should have known this was going to happen." Then more angrily she added, "He's only kriffin' _fifteen_! Surely, Jysella Horn has more sense than to sleep with _our_ fifteen year old son?" Then she paused and with a pointed look, more calmly asked, "But how can you be so sure something happened?"

Luke took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know and let's leave it at that." He sat his mug on the table and moved to stand before his wife, "There is nothing we can do about it now except make sure it doesn't happen again. I'll Knight her and she will be assigned to Krylon. The only thing we can hope is that she hasn't become pregnant."

Mara stared at him and hoarsely repeated, "_Pregnant_? Oh, Luke, none of us are even remotely ready for the complications of _that_."

Luke swallowed and took Mara into his arms, as he buried his face into her still vibrant red hair, "I know, Mara. I know. But whatever happens, we have to keep them away from each other for a while. Then if they are meant to be together, I'll welcome her into the fa mily with open arms, but until then," his eyes became hard as he met hers again, "I don't want Jys Horn anywhere near our son."

* * *

Jacen Solo's Apartment, Coruscant

Ben s miled as he drifted out of his dreams into wakefulness. His arms were wrapped around her as she slept on his chest and he absently caressed her bare back. She felt so warm and soft and Ben never wanted to let her go. He sensed her awaken and she took a deep breath as she turned her head to look up at him. "Hi," he simply and somewhat shyly said.

She turned within his arms and looked at him, s miling, "Hello yourself." Then she slightly blushed as she leaned down and kissed him, which he let her deepen. They came apart and she sucked in on her lip as she met his eyes again. "Ben, last night was like a—"

Suddenly, the insistent beep of Ben's comlink interrupted her. He looked toward it where it laid on his bedside table, scowled and said, "I have to get this. It might be Jacen." He reached out and easily called the devise to his hand and flipped it on. "Skywalker."

"Ben," the voice on the other end was Lon Shevu's. "This is Lon. Do you know where General Solo is? I need to get into contact with him but he isn't answering his comlink."

Ben apologetically looked at Jys and she sat up, carefully pulling the coverlet around her to cover her as she did so. He sat up and responded, "No. He left a message that he was going somewhere to check out a lead." Ben furrowed his brow and went on and inquired, "Doesn't HQ know how to reach him?"

"No, but I need you down here ASAP." Lon responded and Ben could tell the new commander of GAG was getting frustrated.

"What's going on?" Ben said as he began to move then when he realized he was still nude under the sheet, stopped and glanced at Jys. She raised a dark brow and flashed him mischievous grin because she was in the same predicament. However, she pulled the coverlet off the bed to wrap it around herself and stood up. Ben watched her as she began to gather her clothes from the floor and he felt a sudden sadness, this wasn't how he wanted their morning to end.

Lon's voice suddenly brought him back to the here and now, "…reports from the two transfer guards don't make sense. Captain Webbs seems to think they may have been under some kind of Jedi mind control."

Ben, forgetting his bashfulness, swung his legs over the edge of the bed and insisted, "Lon, could you repeat that?"

Ben could hear the annoyance in his superior's voice as he responded, "Someone helped Valin Horn escape last night and we think at least two Jedi helped him."

Ben looked at Jysella and he knew there was no keeping his surprise from his expression or even out of their bond. The look on her face as she stood in the middle of his small room clutching the grey blanket to her chest with one hand and her clothes in the other was enough to let Ben know she had heard the colonel's comments. Ben swallowed and without breaking eye contact with Jys he blandly said, "Thanks, Colonel. I'll be there within thirty minutes." Then Ben severed the contact.

"I'm sorry, Jys." She slowly lowered her head and he watched as the first tears trickled down her cheek. He moved to stand before her and took her into his arms as she sobbed.

Finally, through a tearful voice she rasped, "I'm glad he didn't go to prison, Ben. But now he is even more in trouble and so are those who helped him. You know who the Jedi were, don't you?"

Ben nodded and looked over her head, clenching his jaw as he replied, "Yes. Jaina and Zekk are now terrorists as well."

She pulled away and stared at him incredulously, "Is that what my brother is too? Just because he wanted to save the woman he loves?"

"Jysella," he moved to the battered old trunk by the end of the bed and pulled underwear from it and as he put them on he went on, "I thought you said Valin would have to live with his decisions." He straightened and opened the closet door, took a black utility uniform from it and began to pull the pants on. "I thought you realized that something like this can be dangerous to the order of the GA."

"Damn, Ben, do you only see things in black and white?" She watched him, her green eyes flashing angrily. "Ben, this is my brother and your cousin we're talking about. They are hardly terrorists. Misguided, maybe, but they are not terrorists."

Ben pulled his shirt on and began to button it, "So, are you saying that just because Valin felt he was doing what he thought was _right_, it is okay to do it? Even if it is against the law?"

"I'm saying not everything is so clear cut." She turned around and Ben felt the conflict within her. Finally, she turned and took a deep breath, "Ben, the law is to protect the innocent and it is to provide guidance. Not to cause fear and discord."

"And that is exactly why GAG was created to help enforce the law. We protect the innocent and provide guidance for those who need it. The only ones who should fear us are the ones breaking the law and they are the ones causing the discord."

"Is that you talking or Master Solo?" She shook her head and Ben watched her disheveled black hair fall over her bare shoulders. Her voice cracked as she went on to say, "Ben, I just want everything to be like it was." She sobbed again and Ben felt her heart break, "I'll never see him again. My big brother is truly gone." Suddenly, he realized what was really bothering her and he moved to stand before her.

He more softly said, "I'm sorry, Jys. But Valin did break the law. But I'm sure he's gone by now." He forced a s mile and went on, "I'm sure he's probably with Syal Antilles right now safe and sound."

She nodded as she took a shuttering breath and held his eyes captive. She then reached up to touch his cheek. He instantly relaxed under her gentle touch. "Ben," she whispered, "I don't what to fight about this. I will be leaving in a couple of hours and I have no idea when I'll see you again. I know I didn't fool your parents with my note. They would have sensed my guilt at the lie I was telling."

He took her around the waist and pulled her close, the tension completely gone. "I don't want to fight either. Jys, I'll miss you."

She put her arms around his neck and quietly said, "I love you, Ben." He smiled and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Breathless, he broke the kiss and he whispered and tried to damper the raging anger that was within him, "I'll come see you, Jys. I promise, I'll come and see you even if I have to steal an X-wing from Niathal's personal hangar to do it. They won't be able to keep us apart forever." He held her close and then in a cracking voice he choked, "I have to go." He pulled away then and moved quickly to the door. There he turned and looked at her intently, wondering how he was going to fight the dragon without her there to help him, "I love you, Jysella." His voice broke and he ran from the apartment before the first tears were able to find their way down his cheeks.

He never hated his parents more than he did in that moment. _Someday you'll pay for this. You'll pay dearly_, he thought as he entered the lift.

* * *

Lumiya's Asteroid, near Bimmiel

Troddeln brought the X-wing down expertly and quickly scanned the sensors to ensure there was no danger. The containment field was closed and atmosphere was comparable to that which could be found on Coruscant, as was the artificial gravity. Then he reached out into the Force. He felt the asteroid's darkness and let it flow through him. He drank it in as if it was a refreshing cold drink of water.

However, he could not sense Lumiya. However, that fact didn't concern him, she was here and he was certain of it. He leapt off the edge of the X-wing and landed on the stone and durocrete hangar floor. He took an extensive look around and again sensed nothing. This was beginning to irritate him.

"Lumiya. I know you're here." He took a look around and suddenly he heard a sound that could only be foot steps. He turned toward the sound and casually laid his hand on his lightsaber hilt. "Lumiya, I do not have time for games."

"That is truly a shame, Master Troddeln." The voice grated on his nerves every time he heard it and today wasn't any different. "We are sorry that you don't like our games."

"Alema," he seethed between gritted teeth. Truly, if the lame, demented Twi'lek Dark Nest Joiner hadn't proven so useful, he would have killed her a year ago when she attempted to assassinate him. He nearly succeeded until Lumiya stepped in and prevented him the final satisfaction. She reasoned that Alema Rar was perfect for them to use. She was a Dark Jedi already and, although Troddeln refused to train her or allow Lumiya to train her as a true Sith, she proved to be one of his most loyal minions. He didn't trust her any more than he trusted Lumiya, but as an assassin she had proven to be one of the best. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be waiting orders at the Temple on Korriban."

She bowed and Troddeln couldn't help but feel the insincerity of it. However, as much as he distrusted Alema or even as much as he despised her; he knew she needed the Sith more than they need her; because, though the thought disgusted him, Lumiya, Troddeln and the other Sith Lumiya thought she was hiding from Troddeln, had become her "nest".

"We are sorry again, Master Troddeln," she always managed to sneer his name. "But the Mistress summed us."

"Emm, she did, huh?" Tired of Alema's insanity, he pushed past her and moved into the corridor that would take him directly to the inter sanctum of the compound.

He reached the main living area of the asteroid and found Lumiya sitting on an elegant bantha-hide couch. "Darth Troddeln, what a pleasant surprise." She said but did not rise. He had long ago become powerful enough to see through her illusions or even those of the asteroid itself. "What can I do for you?" She slowly stood up and moved toward a beverage dispenser. "Would you like a drink? It's a long flight from Coruscant."

He scowled and simply got to the point. "I want you to plant a suggestion in Gejjen's measly mind."

She stopped and turned to look at him with a raised brow. "Gejjen's?"

He moved closer to her and noticed that Alema had followed him into the study. She was trying to hide as she moved along the walls of shelving. No doubt she was to act as a distraction to Troddeln.

"Stop the games, Lumiya. I know you provide him with information."

"And I provide you with information," she defended in an even voice. She moved away from the dispenser and he watched her hand casually fall to rest beside her whip.

He grinned, she didn't trust him either. _Good._ "Then, you should have no problem fulfilling this request."

"What's the suggestion?" She continued to watch him closely.

"I want you to suggest that it would be a good idea to start up Centerpoint again."

"Are you serious?" she stared at him incredulously.

He only continued to grin but it never reached his amber eyes. "I think it's time to have a super weapon, don't you, Alema?" His words caught the advancing Twi'lek off guard and she stopped cold in her tracks.

"Emm…we suppose so, Master."

"Troddeln, what are you planning?" Lumiya relaxed and sat back down on the couch. He continued to stand, coiled and ready to fight.

"I want Corellia and the Remnant to repair Centerpoint. I want you to provide them with information that will get it operational or at least near operational. They can't know where the information is coming from nor can they be allowed to repair it too swiftly. GAG cannot find out about this, even if there is no way that I will be implicated. I want the Insurgents to think that they are capable of winning." His grin turned sinister, "Then we will take it over. Destroy the Jedi that do not join us. And finally, the Sith will bring an end to this conflict and I can start the rebuilding of the galaxy and bring about a new order and finally a lasting peace."

The corners of Lumiya's eyes turned upward and he knew she was smiling as she simply purred, "Perfect."

-------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** First: I'd like to thank two buddies of mine from JC boards, _RK Striker JK 5_ and _rebel cheese,_ for this gem of a plot bunny regarding Kyp ...I'm really hoping I get the chance to explore it...Second, regarding Alex Winger--she is a canon character from the _Star Wars Adventure Journal_ series.

**Reponse to the reveiw: **Thanks so much for the review. About some of your comments… I like the old Smugglers and I may use them again, but I'm not sure at this point… About Centerpoint: I don't think we've seen the last of it in canon either…Alema: well, Denning made me like her in _Tempest_, darn him. She's just that annoying thorn in the side that I think Jacen needs very much…

About Lumiya in _Tempest_: I don't think she's bit the dust that easily. She's survived much worse than that. Besides, Jacen's fall is too precarious right now. He could be converted back to the Light. But I think she will say out of the open now…Alema will be her messenger (so to speak)

About your second review: Well, I have to leave the cat out of the bag. Darth Krayt hasn't been created yet…Now after you read the preface to the next Book, think about that…evil grin

Finally, about the other Sith…all I'll say is keep reading…I'm not sure how yet but I do want to use some of them. And Lumiya's Vong is one of them…

Thanks for reading and taking the time to comment….Makes the author very happy….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Book II: Into the Shadows _**

_The hooded man turned and pulled the hilt of his lightsaber off his hip and ignited the crimson blade. Luke stared at the blade and pulled his and with a snap-hiss he faced the figure. He still couldn't see the shadowy face, that same face that had haunted his dreams for nearly three years. But this is the first time the Grand Master actually faced him in a combat pose. _

_"Who are you?" Luke heard himself ask as the tall figure in the black robes circled him. _

_The figure didn't answer; instead he undid the clasp and allowed the robe to slide off his body. _

_Luke stared at the hideously vonduun crab armored figure, the mask completely obscuring the face, and repeated his question, "Who are you?" _

_"Search your feelings and you will know…" _

_**Chapter 17 **_

43 ABY

Coronet Convention Center, Coronet, Corellia

Jaina was nervous and no amount of Jedi tricks was going to solve the problem. She was just happy that she didn't show her feelings in her expression which she kept as impassive as possible. She also shielded her emotions from both her fiancé and her mother. However, she knew she wasn't fooling them as she tried to not watch the line of guests as they entered the convention center and took their seats after greeting the father of the bride. Zekk had barely spoken to her that morning and she knew the reason why—he sensed her uneasiness even through her shields.

Of course, he was jumping to the wrong conclusions. Ever since they had come to Corellia six months ago, following their defection, things hadn't been the same with them. Zekk confronted her concerning her shock at hearing about Jagged Fel's promotion and he didn't believe that what he sensed through their bond had been just surprise and then happiness for Jagged. She had pointed out that now that they were also part of the rebellion, Jagged Fel was a boon to their cause as Grand Admiral of the Imperial Remnant. Nevertheless, he wasn't convinced and over the past months he had become moody every time someone brought the subject of Admiral Jagged Fel. They had avoided actually meeting the defacto commander of the Insurgent Forces because he had been forced to stay on Bastian for the past months getting his government underway. They had met with his second in command, but hadn't met the Admiral himself.

However, that didn't explain why she was so nervous at the very real possibility of meeting him here. She knew that he was back on Corellia and she knew he'd be here; he was fa mily of the bride after all. She looked around again as the hundred or so wedding guests found their seats. Her heart again felt both heavy with disappointment and fluttered with gladness at the same time at not seeing him. She again wondered what she would say to the man she nearly married over a decade ago. The same man who she tried to kill and who had tried to kill her in another war that her brother hurried along, if he hadn't caused it altogether.

Her father, who was sitting beside her to her left, looked at her and grinned lopsidedly, "So, you getting any ideas?"

She s miled, "About what, Dad?"

"Oh, you know, wedding ideas," Han then glanced at Zekk, who was talking with the Corellian colonel sitting beside him, with a half scowl on his face. Jaina knew her father didn't exactly dislike Zekk but he didn't actually like him either. Han tolerated Zekk and Jaina as partners and even congratulated them on their engagement. However, when Han found out that they had taken to living together, he nearly hit the roof. "Call me old fashioned, but I don't particularly care for or understand your _waiting_."

Jaina rolled her eyes and then countered impatiently, glad that Zekk was oblivious of their conversation, "Now isn't the time or the place to be discussing this."

"I see no reason not to." The Corellian general then made a show of looking around the room, then he turned back to Jaina and she dreaded the twinkle in her father's eyes, "In fact, I think now is the perfect time to discuss this." Jaina narrowed her eyes and glared at him then he went on, "Let's face it, these are the exact same people we'd invite to your wedding under the circumstances. And if you really had your hearts set on a Jedi union ceremony, I'm sure your mom would be more than happy to perform it." Then Han raised a brow, "Unless, you really don't want it to happen."

Jaina was so surprised that she didn't know what to say at first, "Dad, what are you getting at?" But Jaina didn't really need an answer and then she felt Zekk's interest in the conversation too. _Oh, great! _

Han looked past Jaina to the man sitting on her other side. "I think you both know what I'm aiming at."

Before either Zekk or she had a chance to respond the clamor of the settling guests seized and Jaina brought her attention to the front of the simply appointed convention hall, there Admiral Jagged Fel stepped up to the center of the low dais. He was dressed in the spotless white dress uniform of an Imperial Grand Admiral. The blue and red insignia shone bright against the stark brilliance of the jacket. The gold trimming glowed in the light. He was tall and poised, and he was quite a handsome and formable epiphany of a leader, and suddenly Jaina couldn't breathe.

She couldn't draw her eyes from him to even look at her friend as he moved from the side of the dais to take his place before the leader of the Insurgent Forces. Unexpectedly, Jaina realized Jag was going to perform the actual ceremony. She watched as the ghost of a smile, which plagued her mind with its good nature and wry sense of humor, touched Jag's lips as he spoke quietly to the groom. Then suddenly the green eyes that had haunted her dreams for a decade found hers and instantly he lost the s mile. His eyes became hard as stone and Jaina could do nothing but swallow.

_So, you still are attracted to him_, she heard in her head and she immediately dreaded what would come as she felt Zekk's jealousy. She hadn't even realized she let her shielding slip.

---

Valin met the eyes of the man who would perform the ceremony which would legally bind him and Syal. He had met the man, who through his brilliant strategy and overall charisma had become the leader of the Insurgents, just three days ago. He had to say that he rather liked the man who would become his cousin-in-law within minutes. Syal had been the one to ask Jag if he'd perform the service and to everyone in the Antilles fa mily's surprise, he agreed.

However, Valin couldn't help but get the feeling the Grand Admiral was doing it for political reasons as much as for feelings of fa mily togetherness. The reunion of Jedi Knight Valin Horn and Commander Syal Antilles had taken the Corellian media by storm. Even now outside the Coronet Convention Center, hundreds of Corellian, Kuat, Bothan and several other planets' HoloNet reporters were gathering, just hoping to get a chance to record the bride and groom. Valin and Syal had a hard time accepting the fact that their romance had become fodder for the media and they both knew that by asking Jag to perform the vows would only incite more frenzy. They also both knew that by the leader of the Imperial Remnant officiating the vows would, not only show Jag's acceptance of what the GA media were calling criminals and renegade Jedi, but also his willingness to accept one of them into his own fa mily. Even with this as a secret goal, Jag and Wedge had forbidden any reporters to be allowed in the hall itself and Valin was glad. For the rather humble Jedi, he didn't like being under the media's merciless microscope, but somehow he had the feeling he should get use to it.

Valin could feel Syal's nervousness and he caught sight of Wedge pacing by the outer door as he waited for his wife and daughters to come out of the small room they were getting ready in. He s miled at the memory of him and Syal announcing their engagement to the Antilles. They were more than happy and Wedge had immediately taken Valin under his wing. He now held the rank of lieutenant and severed on Wedge's staff of advisors. A position he wasn't exactly comfortable with but he understood that Wedge held every confidence in Valin as a Jedi he could trust. He looked out over the collection of wedding guests and sighed. Aside from the few family and friends gathered, Valin really didn't know many of those in attendance and he knew Syal didn't ether. They were political guests and nothing more. Corellian Head of State, Dur Gejjen and several other government officials were there and many military who weren't needed on the front. Even newly elected Bothan First Secretary Traest Kre'fey was present. However, as he took another calming breath, his mind fluttered to the people who weren't there—his parents, his sister, and numerous personal and fa mily friends such as the Skywalkers and the Celchus. Iella Antilles did arrange for a private holographer to record the ceremony though. She said that if the Horns couldn't be present in body, she would make sure they got the chance to see the ceremony regardless. Valin didn't even want to know how she would smuggle the vidchip to Coruscant. He was certain the Corellian Intel Director had her ways.

He nervously pulled on the tunic of his blue dress uniform and really wished he had worn his Jedi robes, but he also knew that he was as much a part of the military of Corellia as he was a Jedi now. Then his attention was brought back to the doorway and he instantly held his breath. The Corellian Wedding March began playing over the sound system and Myri Antilles moved forward. The only attendant to the couple was dressed in the same uniform Valin wore and her brown hair was pulled in a tight bun behind her head. Suddenly, he hoped Syal's sense of equality didn't translate in her wearing her uniform as well.

He s miled at his younger friend as Myri came to stand across from Valin on the dais, then the collective intake of air by the crowd snapped his attention to the entry again. And he had his breath completely taken away. Syal Antilles with her arm through her father's stepped through the door. She was dressed in a pale green traditional Corellian wedding gown and her medium length blond hair was done in a sweeping up-do of curls. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and his heart sang with overwhelming joy that they would finally be together.

* * *

Vincent, Krylon 

Jysella couldn't help but be impatient and she really had no idea what she was doing in the spaceport feeling very much like a third wheel. The Outer Rim planet of Krylon, which was in the same sector as Yavin, had proven to be as much a desolate rock as she had figured it would be, and its capital city Vincent wasn't much better. The planet had been reclaimed after the Yuuzhan Vong had left the once lush fertile grasslands and low purple hills covered with their strange and sometimes malevolent creatures. However, instead of the planet returning to the peaceful farming of mostly a human population that it was known for prior to the war, the reclaimed world became a home to nearly a million displaced beings of several species. It had been this diverse and occasionally volatile mix that prompted the government to ask Luke to station at least one Jedi on the planet at all times. It was no wonder Jaden Korr couldn't wait to get back to Coruscant; because within the first few weeks after arriving, she and Tahiri Veila had settled at least fourteen disputes.

They had arrived six months ago after she was knighted in a very anticlimactic ceremony. Of course, she couldn't help feeling that Luke Skywalker would have knighted her regardless of whether she had passed her trials or not.

She remembered the extremely chilly trip to Ossus all too well. She knew she wouldn't have fooled the Jedi Masters for long with her note and she had decided not to even try to lie any further to them, but she wouldn't bring it up either. They had spent over half the trip in complete silence until Mara couldn't hold her tongue any longer.

_"What did you think you were doing?" the fiery red-headed Master seethed as she openly glared at Jysella. "He's only fifteen, for Force sake!" _

_Jysella hadn't let the woman she looked up to as a mentor and as a close friend intimidate her. She held her ground as she calmly replied, "I will not lie to you. Ben and I spent the night together. But I do not regret it and you are not going to make me feel that I should. He loves me and I him. Someday we will be together and neither you nor my parents will be able to stop that." _

_Mara turned away and she could feel the older woman's disapproval and disappointment. Finally after several moments she turned back and more calmly said, "_Someday_, Jysella, someday, your parents and Luke and I would welcome the union of you and Ben, but right now he is too young and far too impressionable. And you are old enough to understand this." _

_Luke, who up until now sat by the table in the common area of _Jade Shadow_ with his hands folded together and looking rather thoughtful, turned and Jysella swallowed at the intensity of his blue eyes. Calmly he said, "Jysella, Mara is correct. You may think of Ben as an adult and he may even treat you as one would, but it still doesn't change the fact that he is, in so many ways, still a child; a very misguided one at that." _

_Jys wanted to scream at the Jedi Masters that the only ones who thought of Ben as a child was them, but she held her tongue. Luke didn't say anything else, maybe he sensed her disagreement or maybe he just wanted her to think about what he said. _

_The rest of the trip had been spent in the same strained silence that the first half had and Jysella wondered if Luke and Mara would ever truly accept her for their son. However, it almost hurt her as much to think that she and Mara's relationship had been shattered. _

Tahiri's voice brought her out of her reverie and she looked toward the old modified _Headhunter_ as it landed on the landing pad it had been assigned to. "Come on, Jys." The words were evenly spoken but she could still hear the excitement behind them.

They watched as the landing ramp came down and Jys could feel the utter joy the older Knight projected. She was happy for her friend. Tahiri had always had a special place in her father's heart and she knew that after Tahiri had found her way again after the Swarm War, he had secretly wished that the pretty blond could have stolen Valin's heart. Even though, the Horns were happy for Valin's eventual choice for a life partner, they wished Tahiri could find happiness as well. Little did anyone know that Tahiri's broken heart and the pain, which she still felt for the death of the boy who probably meant as much to her as Ben did to Jysella, had been slowly healed by the most unusual source. However, for Jys even the thought of having to live life without Ben took her breath and made her chest ache. She truly wondered how Tahiri, with all that had befallen her, not only survived, but learned to love again.

Tahiri and the Jedi now trotting down the ramp had first been partnered on a mission to Nar Shaddaa about a year before the current mess. They had found that they worked well together and were paired on several missions after that. Then came the failed attempt by Tahiri's team on Corellia to kidnap Thrackan Sal-Solo. The tall, blond, brown eyed Jedi had been the first chosen by Tahiri for the mission. No one realized that somewhere along the year prior they had fallen in love.

"Doran," Tahiri screeched and ran into his arms. Jys couldn't help but s mile. Tahiri barely came to mid-chest on the man who towered over many; he literary had to bend to place a tender kiss on her lips.

"Tahiri, I've missed you," Jys heard Doran Tainer quietly say into blond Tahiri's curls.

She turned her face up to his and s miled, "You don't say. I was beginning to think I was financing a third Death Star with my personal comlink bill."

He gave her a sheepish look and said, "I was beginning to think I was too. Force, Tahiri, six flippin' months is a long time." He said something else and Tahiri whispered back a reply, both of which Jysella couldn't catch and she really was beginning to feel uncomfortable especially when they joined in another more passionate kiss.

Finally, Tahiri moved from her lover's arms and Doran held out his hand which Jys took in greeting, "Well, if it isn't Val Horn's little sister." He flashed her one of his wide grins and went on to say, "And I must say, you have defiantly turned out lovelier than him." Then before Jys could blush and withdraw her hand he dramatically bent and kissed the back of it as if they were royalty on some backward world somewhere.

Tahiri just rolled her eyes and lightly punched him on his upper arm. "Will you please stop that?"

Doran turned a mocking hurt expression on Tahiri, "But my daddy always told me to be chivalrous around the ladies."

"Chivalrous, yes. A pain in the backside, no." Jys could see the twinkle in Tahiri's eyes and she realized she had never seen it there before. "Besides, the only chivalrous thing I remember your father doing is asking Danni Quee what he could blow up next." It actually took Jys a moment to realize Tahiri was making reference to a mission during the Vong war in which the very young Tahiri and Doran's father Kell Tainer were part of.

Doran laughed and said, "I'm surprised that he even asked."

They made their way back to the three story building that served as the Jedi's home and work space after Doran secured his ship. After they entered the small sitting room of the apartment the women shared, Doran pulled out a package and handed it to Tahiri.

She looked at the plain packaging of the low square box and s miled quizzically at Doran, "What is it? I'm afraid to open it."

He laughed and shrugged, "I may look dumb but after the last time I've learned my lesson."

Jys grinned, caught up in the amazing change in Tahiri, "What happened?"

The older Jedi looked at her and Tahiri smugly replied, "Mr. Tainer learned the hard way not to give me booby trapped gifts."

Doran shook his head and elaborated at Jys's questioning expression, "I gave her an exploding present. When she opened the outer wrapping it exploded and showered her with thousands of pieces of flimsy confetti." He laughed and went on as he looked at Tahiri, "It was worth the beating I got for my trouble just to see your expression."

"Tahiri beat you? How?" Jys was genuinely curious.

"Hand to hand," Tahiri piped in. "Seems the big lug forgot I've been fighting since I was a toddler. I used some of my Tusken training on him mixed with some Yuuzhan Vong moves and before he could say 'no fair', I had him on his back in three minutes flat."

They all laughed and then Tahiri opened the package, albeit cautiously. She lifted the square pastry from the box and bent to smell it. Then she gasped and looked up at Doran and quietly asked, "Is this what I think it is?"

He s miled and said, "I was on Tatooine and picked it up. I remembered you telling me about how much you missed hubba gourd despite how hard it is to eat. I found this at a market in Mos Epsa before I left and thought you'd like it."

Tahiri s miled and leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his cheek, "Thank you. This was really thoughtful of you. I haven't had hubba gourd pie in years."

They moved out to the table then and Jys brought them each a plate and a cup of blue milk. Tahiri insisted upon sharing the traditional Tatooine desert, but also insisted that to properly experience the natural spiciness of the fruit one had to wash it down with blue milk. Jys had to admit the flaky crust and course grainy filling was not bad at all.

Soon Doran began to tell them about the latest news of the galaxy and gossip of their fellow Jedi.

"I hear that Kyp Durron has been seeing some mysterious female and the story is that they are pretty serious," Doran said between bites of the pie.

"Seriously?" Tahiri snickered.

"Yeah," Doran wiped his month on his napkin. "I was surprised too. Seems that he may have been seeing her for a while."

"I'm not that surprised," the older Jedi both turned to Jys and she s miled and shrugged, "I've known Kyp well for a long time. In fact, I wanted him to be my Master."

Doran chuckled, "I bet that went over well with your dad."

She grinned, "Like a durocrete balloon. But seriously, Kyp is a good man and deserves to be happy." Then she paused and finally she asked, "So, who is it? Anyone we know?"

"Actually yes, Alex Winger," Doran said.

Tahiri said, "You're kidding," at the same time Jys said, "Who's that?"

Doran raised his brow and said to Tahiri first, "Why would I kid about that. And to answer you, Jys, Alex is a Jedi much like my mom who never went to the Academy and basically trained herself. Just over a half a year ago Mom ran into her somewhere in the Corporate Sector and she told her that the Council asked if she could come to Coruscant." His s mile became mischievous, "Apparently, she and Durron hit it off from the start. I heard it told that she slapped him after some snide comment he said following a meeting."

Tahiri couldn't fight the giggles that shook her, "It seems Kyp has that problem with the women who are really attracted to him. Jaina Solo did that too."

Jys s miled and quietly said, "Kyp really loved Jaina. I'm glad that he finally let her go." Both of the older Jedi turned and just stared at her. Suddenly, she realized she had said the thought aloud. She quickly wanted to change the subject. After she gulped down the drink of the milk, she said, "Doran, have you heard anything about Valin?"

Doran let the prior subject drop and s miled, "Nothing that you probably haven't heard. He and Syal are set to get married. Today I think. Well, if you go by standard date. I don't know what time it is on Corellia right now."

Jys nodded and looked down at her pie. She had heard the reports about the wedding of renegade Jedi Valin Horn and Syal Antilles for weeks now. She was sorry to see the romance of her brother and older friend dragged through the media as if they had done something wrong by falling in love.

Tahiri sensing Jysella's thoughts, said, "I'm happy for Valin. I may not agree with him, or Jaina and Zekk for that matter, but I'm happy for my old friend."

Jys swallowed and looked up at Tahiri, "I am happy for Valin too. I just wish we could…"

Suddenly she was overwhelmed with emotion. She felt the hot sting of tears and knew she couldn't fight them off. Not this time. She stood quickly and said, "I'm sorry, but I have to—have to—go." Then she ran into her room, leaving Doran staring after her and Tahiri with her head hung low.

Once inside her small room she lay down on the narrow bed and let herself admit the real reason she was crying. She missed Ben. She hadn't got a message from him in over a week which concerned her. However, she would often feel his touch despite the distance between them. She would let him envelope her with his love and she would reach out with hers. She often felt his desperation and his almost greedy need to feel her presence.

She closed her eyes and wiped her tears and reached out with her awareness. She was overwhelmed at first by the hum of the Force around her but soon she was reaching out over the vast distance of time and space to where she hoped to find the one who had stolen her heart.

What Jysella found caused her to recoil and withdraw. Instead of feeling Ben's warmth, she felt nothing but a cold void. Ben was hiding but only barely and worse he was boiling with a raw rage.

"Ben, no!" she whispered and tears started anew. Because she knew he had just broken his promise to her.

-------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for reading everyone!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 18 **_

Mon Calamari Shipyards, Mon Calamari Orbit

Ben watched out the starboard viewport as the shuttle from the GAG Star Destroyer _Anakin Solo_ passed by the damaged shipyard. The terrorist group Freedom's Avengers were taking responsibility for the act that destroyed Mon Calamari's most important shipyard which translated into one of the GA's most important ship producers and repair yards. The group was made up of mostly Rodians and other species who allied themselves with the Hutts. The Hutts had decided they no longer wanted to be part of the GA but they hadn't officially allied themselves with the Corellians. They were determined to make their war on the GA a guerilla war and remained isolationistic, stating that they had left one empire and had no desire to join another, referring to the Remnant's increasing power and influence over Corellia and its allies.

Within the past five months, the largest group of gorilla fighters, Freedom's Avengers, had been attacking GA shipyards all over the galaxy, but this was the worst attack so far. The infiltrators were able to plant several bombs and as a result nearly 4000 Mon Calamiri, Quarren, human and Verpine technicians were killed, not to mention the total destruction of the shipyard and tens of thousands of droids. Needless to say, the act was as detrimental a blow to the GA as the attack on the Senate eight months ago or the losses of the Bothan and Dubrillion Systems had been.

Ben felt cold inside as the shuttle flew by the wreckage to assess the damage. He had been angry that Jacen had canceled his leave that he had planned, but upon seeing this he could understand why and now he was only angry with the traitors. He had planned to use the week he had saved up to surprise Jys. He hadn't seen her since the night they had spent together, but he had stayed in contact with her by comm and through written messages. He was glad that he hadn't told her about his surprise visit he had planned to celebrate his sixteenth lifeday, which had recently passed, because he knew how much she missed him and would have been disappointed. Of course, he missed her just as much.

His parents hadn't confronted him about the night they spent together, but he knew they were less than happy about it. Jys refused to tell him about what they had said to her other than that they knew about it. He felt terrible that she had been subjected to what he was certain had been anything but a comfortable situation. He had to admit that he wouldn't have relished spending a ten hour hyperspace trip with the Horns if their circumstances had been reversed. At least, as far as he could tell, Corran and Mirax were unaware of the night, and considering Corran didn't care much for him to begin with Ben figured Jysella's father would have come after him if he'd known what had happened.

In fact, he refused to really discuss his relationship with Jysella with anyone, including Jacen to some degree. However, he did find a friend in Lon Shevu, someone that he felt he could be honest with. He had related to the older man his feelings of love for Jysella and told him about what happened between them. To Ben's surprise, Lon wasn't judgmental or condescending regarding it. In fact, Lon was so easy to talk to about it that Ben eventually confessed his feelings of ignorance concerning the finer art of how to please a woman. Lon at first was surprised that Ben would seek him out to counsel him on such matters, but after relating that he couldn't very well go to his father for such things and, quite frankly, Jacen never showed much interest in women, Ben didn't know who else to turn to. Lon reassured him that he was no different than any other young man their first time and suggested that Ben seek out a "teacher". Ben would never forget his reaction at the implications of Lon's suggestion. He became angry that Lon would even think of such a thing because he'd never cheat on Jys. But Lon put his mind at ease by explaining to him that he wouldn't be cheating on her because he wasn't seeking out the other woman for love or even pleasure. But rather she would simply be a teacher and the experience wouldn't be any different than any other lesson he had in life and it wasn't something he'd do ever again. Eventually, Ben decided that Lon was right and took his advice. He wanted to make Jysella as happy as possible and he never wanted to hurt her again or for her to feel unsatisfied in her relationship with him. Ben had to admit that the adventure of pretending he was someone else and the few hours he had spent with the older human woman he'd met in a Mid-Level bar had been very educational, but he'd never do it again. Sometimes he still felt like he betrayed Jysella and he hoped that she would be able to forgive him someday.

Jacen's inflamed voice brought him out of his thoughts, "As you all can see, these swine are determined to continue in the cowards' way by targeting defenseless citizens rather than face an army of trained soldiers. We are here to investigate how they were able to infiltrate the excellent Mon Calamari security procedures to find ways to prevent this from happening again. The GA can't afford to lose anymore shipyards."

Jacen paused and then went on with the assignments of the teams, finally he concluded, "Lieutenant Skywalker," Ben stiffened slightly at his name, "your team will investigate Shipyard Three. Since it is the next largest yard, it is possible that it would be targeted next."

Ben took a deep breath and then spoke up, "Yes, Sir."

Beta Team was dropped off at the main landing pad of the orbiting shipyard and immediately Ben began to dispense orders. He had been in charge of the team since his promotion and the members for the most part respected Ben enough to not question his authority. Ben had proven to be a born leader despite his age, but no one really was surprised by that. He had overheard someone say once that Ben came from a long line of leaders. Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker were legendary leaders, as were Leia, Jacen and Jaina Solo, why would Ben be any different. His company's faith in him reassured him that his decisions were sound ones but he never discredited input from the more senior members of his team either. To do so, would only cause problems and Ben realized that admitting that he didn't have all the answers and respecting the others' opinions only heightened his subordinates willingness to follow him to their deaths if need be. A devotion that totally humbled the young commander.

Ben, along with two other GAG soldiers, made their way through the darkened recesses of an access tunnel. It was the belief that the terrorists may have brought in their explosives and the supplies to produce the bombs into the facility a little at a time to avoid detection by security and then hid the contraband in the dark tunnels that primarily were used by construction droids. Ben moved through the narrow space with his eyes closed and his senses open to the Force. The yard felt dead, the only presences that he could feel were those of his team as they moved through the different quadrants of the orbiter. The workers had all been evacuated after the attack for fear that the other massive facilities could be next.

His two companions watched him with great interest and Ben knew they wondered about what he was doing. They were both new to GAG. They were transfers from the Fifty-first to be cross-trained and they hadn't ever worked with the Jedi before. Finally, the youngest one, a Duros by the name of Zol Vens, quietly asked his companion an older Twi'lek named Marti Naren, "How's he do that? I'm having trouble seeing with my eyes open."

"He's a Jedi," Marti chuckled. "I here tell they can do a lot more than _see_ with their eyes closed. So you better watch out, Private." Ben s miled.

Suddenly, Ben stopped as he sensed a disturbance in the Force. The two enlisted men immediately fell into a defensive posture and took the cue and pulled their blasters as Ben pulled his lightsaber. He motioned them to stay where they were behind him and he moved forward, holding his lightsaber at the ready. He hadn't felt the presence at first but now he could and he was surprised to find that the human male was Force-sensitive.

"Come out," Ben commanded in a calm, but authoritative voice. "I feel your presence and I know you sense mine."

"Oh, very good, Jedi boy," scoffed a disembodied accented voice. "I'm glad that Skywalker isn't raising a simpleton after all."

"Who are you?" Ben demanded and brought his lightsaber up to a mid guard. He could feel his companions concern but they were well trained enough not to show their fear—

—At least, until they heard the distinctive snap-hiss and saw the column of red of a lightsaber down the corridor. Ben instantly ignited his and took a deep breath and opened to the Force.

The figure stepped closer and his lightsaber produced an eerie red glow over his black bearded face and the grey jumpsuit of a shipyard worker. Ben took in his appearance and he knew that this man wasn't a Jedi but he could tell that he was well trained. But he didn't sense a true Darkness in him but there wasn't much Light either, then suddenly he was completely tossed out of the other's mind, which surprised Ben so badly he actually stumbled back a step.

Back Beard's amused laugh was harsh in the enclosed area of the access tunnel. "Well, I see Skywalker hadn't taught his Jedi any manners either. I wonder, is invading one's privacy part of the Jedi Code?"

Ben steadied himself and watched as the older man stepped closer. "You're Jensaarai."

"Very good." He said with a mock salute with his saber. "But not totally correct."

"Then please enlighten me because I'd like to have my facts straight before I end your miserable life." Ben waved behind him and hoped that the two noncoms got the message to move out of the way.

His harsh laugh again, "I was Jensaarai but I've left the order and now I simply work for the highest bidder."

Ben felt his restraint on his anger slip. He hated this kind of Hutt's slime and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to kill him. "So, the Hutts pay well?"

"Emmm…" and a shrug was his smug answer.

Then he began to move forward again and Ben sensed his impatience. _Good, the sooner you'll die._

"I have to wonder, Skywalker, I thought it wasn't the Jedi way to feel anger and hate." He moved his saber in an aggressive pattern as he went on, "But then I forgot it's only _not_ okay for everyone else, but for you Skywalkers it's okay."

Ben's restraint broke and he let his anger at what this animal had done to the people of Mon Calamari, to the capability of the GA's to build new ships and even his personal anger at this man for preventing him from visiting Jysella flood through him. He used that anger as Jacen had taught him and Ben suddenly felt the cold strength grip him. He felt invincible and with a snarl he struck.

Ben's blue saber was caught high against the red. But the bounty hunter soon untangled his blade and spun away from Ben to give himself some fighting room. Ben, however, had no intentions of letting him figure out a strategy. He came across with a slash, again the older man parried. This time it was Ben who disengaged his saber first and came at him this time with a back-handed thrust that somewhat caught the other by surprise. But he quickly recovered and back flipped out of range before Ben's blade found a home in the other's chest.

"So, the boy has some skill." The Jensaarai sneered. Then suddenly Ben watched as the other pulled another saber from behind him and ignited it. "Let's see how you handle Jar'Kai."

Ben took a deep breath knowing that he was the better dualist just by what he'd already seen. But he didn't have time to consider a strategy before Black Beard attacked. Ben parried the strike of the first blade and immediately counter attacked to prevent being beheaded. He felt the heat of the blade and knew he had to disengage himself before the other blade could come up and do the job the other didn't. He then leaped up and kicked out as hard as he could with the Force behind it. His feet connected with the other's gut and he went flying in the opposite direction. Ben continued the momentum and flipped the rest of the way over his center to land on his feet again.

Ben let the anger again fill him and he used it to give him strength. The bounty hunter quickly regained his feet and was coming at Ben again. Ben this time used a fast attacking motion and knocked one blade away and ended his slash by parrying the other, while Ben let the motion of the attack carry him in a controlled spin. He again kicked out and forced the other back several meters. But he didn't dislodge him from the fight. Ben barely had time to regain his stance when the Jensaarai attacked again.

Suddenly, Ben realized he needed to end this soon.

Ben back flipped twice out of the way and once on his feet again he reached out and grabbed one of the pipes that lined the ceiling in a Force grip. Pulling, he dislodged it and brought it about to slam into the older man's head. But he had too much warning and before it could have made contact, the bounty hunter was on to Ben again with his dual sabers. Ben ducked to avoid the first slash and caught the other on his blade. Ben was becoming angrier. He couldn't let his thug beat him. Then a blaster bolt rang out and Ben realized one of the soldiers was shooting.

However, the thug used his free blade to deflect the green bolt and before Ben even could shout a warning Vens was dead. Ben's anger instantly magnified and with it his strength. He felt it crackle along his body. He then took one of his hands off the saber and held it out. He had never done this but he knew that he could and within seconds a stream of blue lightning shot from his fingers as he let the Dark energy travel through him.

Instantly the Jensaarai lost his hold on his blades and flew back against the corridor wall in a convulsing lump. Ben let go of another barrage of energy until he couldn't hold it any more. Then he moved over to the withering figure who looked up at him with a pained look of awe.

Finally, he let out a choked chuckle as he said in a weak voice, "You're more Sith than Jedi, Skywalker."

Ben called one of the other's dropped sabers to his hand and studied its weight before he ignited it. Then he turned hate filled eyes to the enemy, "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. But at least, I fight for peace and justice and for the GA, not for its total destruction."

The other laughed, "You know, they say Vader thought that way too, except it was for the Empire."

Ben actually smiled but it looked more like a snarl, "He was my grandfather, you know." And with that he ended the discussion by using the two sabers in a quick scissor action that completely beheaded the defeated man.

Ben stared at the corpse with nothing but cold hatred and anger. Then unexpectedly he felt the gentle loving brush of Jysella but before he could even acknowledge that she touched him it was gone. He then clipped the two lightsabers to his belt and suddenly he heard the shrill call from his dreams.

He frantically looked around and realizing he was still in the access tunnel and not on a Tatooine dune and he checked his impulse to run. However, when his eyes fell upon the slain man again, Ben crumbled. He suddenly realized what he had done.

He fell to his knees and began to shake. Corporal Naren laid his hand on Ben's shoulder, "Hey, Lieutenant, you okay?"

Ben continued to shake his head and tears began to slide down his cheeks, "I—I killed him."

The older man knelt down beside the young Jedi and said, "Yes, but he could have killed you. Or me. Vens is already dead. Surely, this isn't the first being you've killed."

Ben looked into the Twi'lek's red eyes, "You don't understand. He was defenseless. I killed him in cold blood. I was out of control. I let the—" Ben didn't finish his thought. He shook his head and started again, "I should have detained him for questioning."

"Sure, that would have been nice." Marti stood. "But we don't live in a perfect galaxy. Come let's call this in."

Ben nodded and came to his feet. He glanced one last time at the corpse and somehow he knew he'd crossed the line and he wondered if he'd ever be the same. Then again in the distance he heard that dreaded call of the krayt dragon.

* * *

Coronet Convention Center, Coronet, Corellia

Jaina smiled up at the groom as the Corellian waltz ended and they stopped moving. She then hugged her younger friend close and said, "It was a beautiful wedding, Valin. I wish you could have seen your face when Syal stepped through that door."

He cocked his head questioningly, but before he could ask she snickered, "She had told me about the dress and I knew she'd be beautiful. But she also told me that you'd figure that she'd wear her uniform, so—"

"So, you wanted to see my reaction," Valin grinned. "I can only imagine." Then to change the subject, "Of course, there's going to be another wedding soon. What will you be wearing?"

Jaina continued to smile but somehow it suddenly seemed forced, "Yeah, I suppose there will be. And I don't know. Oh, hi, Syal." She was glad that Syal came over to claim her husband for the next dance. She smiled at the bride as she moved away from her friend and said, "He's all yours. You better watch it though; he'll step on your feet."

Syal laughed, "Yeah, tell me about it."

"Hey!—" Valin's indignant plea was lost as Syal claimed his lips in a tender kiss.

Jaina watched the two of them as she moved to the side of the dance floor. She hadn't seen Zekk for a while and quite frankly she was glad. Nor had she spotted Jag among the crowd and that made her just as happy. She had no idea what she'd say to him if he'd—

"The Alderaanian waltz. It has always been one of my favorites."

Jaina suddenly had her breath completely taken away. She didn't turn to look at the speaker. She knew that clipped, precise voice so well that it haunted her dreams. "It's one of mine too."

Then she turned and found herself looking into the hard green eyes of Jagged Fel.

"Hello, Jaina. It's been a long time."

She tried to still her rapid heart but she couldn't. She found herself drowning in those green eyes. "Ye—yes. It has, Jag."

Then they found themselves staring at each other for what seemed an eternity. Finally, she whispered, "People are staring at us."

"Emm…I'm sure they are. Everyone here knows our history." Then Jag held out his hand, "Would you like to dance. For old times sake."

Jaina looked down at his hand and swallowed. Then she looked back into his eyes and all she could do was nod. She reached a slightly trembling hand out to his and she gasped at the contact. But the surprise she seen in his eyes was just as astonishing. For a moment they were lost again, then Jag suddenly realizing that he needed to move, took Jaina in much the same stylized hold that Valin had held her in earlier—one hand on her waist the other holding her hand. She placed her free hand on his shoulder and Jag swung her into the waltz.

They didn't talk while they were dancing, if that was what it could be called. Their moves were perfect. Precise steps and spins but there wasn't any emotion in the dance. They almost looked like they were mimicking moves of a starfighter rather than graceful, intricate waltz. Then the dance was over.

He dropped her hand and pulled his hand off her waist as if to hold her one second longer would burn him. Finally, he turned and moved off the dance floor. Jaina didn't know what to think, much less do. She sensed Zekk coming toward her and before he could enter the dance floor to claim her for the next dance, she moved through the dancers to follow Jag. Suddenly, she realized she had to talk to him.

She followed him out of the convention center on to a wide balcony that overlooked most of Coronet. She came up behind him and he finally said as he continued to look out over the darkened cityscape, "I suppose, congratulations should be in order."

He turned to look at her and she shook her head, "I don't know what you mean."

Jag lifted one side of his lips in a slight crooked grin and raised his scared eyebrow, "I'm sorry. I was under the impression from your mother and father that you were now engaged to Jedi Zekk."

Jaina flinched slightly and nodded. But she couldn't look at him. She moved over to the edge of the balcony and eventually she looked up at him, her dark eyes intense as she said, "Jag, I'm sorry for what happened at Tenupe."

Jag stared at her for a long time and Jaina actually was beginning to feel uncomfortable under his scrutiny, but she knew to look away would discredit what she had said. Finally, Jag shocked her by giving her a true and honest smile. "You know, I almost believe you." Then he turned away and leaned against the railing of the balcony.

"I spent two years on that miserable planet."

"Jag?"

He turned and looked at her, "Two years. I had ample time to rethink my life."

"I'm so—"

He held up his hand and turned away again, "Don't say you're sorry again, Jaina. No amount of words will correct what you have done to me." He turned back to her and she was actually taken aback by the hatred she seen and felt from him. "I come to many conclusions while defending myself against becoming either a Killik Joiner or a spidersloth's dinner. The worst thing I ever did was fall in love with you. The second, was to believe that you ever loved me."

Jag moved away and Jaina recoiled at the venom in his words. Then he turned and went on, "I was finally rescued by a private search party that my parents hired. I went back to the Ascendancy. The Chiss had been the only people I've ever related to. However, I discovered upon my return that I had been stripped of my rank, my honor and my family had been disgraced. The only friend that I had left was Shawnkyr but even she couldn't show support for me. My father, who had also been disgraced by my actions—Actions that I did out of love for you!—had been in contact with the Remnant and Admiral Pellaeon. My sister and brother," at Jaina's slight surprise he smiled, "Yes, I have another brother. Cem. He had been our shadow child. But even he wasn't safe from the Chiss' displeasure in me. We defected to the Remnant. Dad became an advisor on the Chiss and my siblings and I were all given commissions."

"But you're the Grand Admiral. How?" Jaina's voice was shaking from the emotion she felt for what had happened to him and to his family.

Jag ran his hand through his short hair and actually laughed, "Well, it seems Pellaeon remembered me from the Vong war and had taken a real liking to me. He made me a fleet captain and within six months I was an admiral and a year later I was in command of the fleet here. I guess I impressed him."

Jaina didn't know what to say and an uneasy silence stretched between them. Finally, he turned to her again and softly said, "So, I guess as much as I blame you for everything that has gone wrong in my life, I can thank you for this opportunity to do something great for the galaxy—for the Empire."

"Jag, what did you mean?" Jaina whispered.

He stepped closer to her and she shuddered as he reached up and used his thumb to wipe the silent tears from her cheek. "I intend to cure some of the wrongs from the past wars and this one, Jaina. The Moffs like my ideas and over the past six months I've oversaw much of my plans put into place. Of course, they've seen what my ideas can do."

At her questioning look he s miled, "Much of Dubrillion's success the past year had been due to my ideas. I've also helped revitalize three other planets within the Remnant. Not to mention my success as a commander. Even Wedge seeks my counsel regarding strategy. Some say I have a destiny that I could never have fulfilled as a low ranking officer in the Chiss Ascendancy."

Jaina furrowed her brow and stared at him, then she very quietly said, astonished, "You want to be Emperor."

Jag continued to stroke her cheek, shrugged and s miled, "Remember, those are your words, not mine." Then he leaned closer and Jaina felt her breath catch as she felt his warm breath on her lips and his eyes seemed to peer into her soul. "But that is why I should thank you for ruining my life."

Suddenly he dropped his hand and quickly moved away, leaving Jaina to stare after him with her heart racing and her breath coming in rapid spurts. She had never wanted to kiss anyone as much as she did him within that moment. "Jag, I still love you," she whispered to the air.

Or so she thought, she had been so caught up with Jag that she never felt the presence that followed them out of the hall. Nor did she feel his heart break as he overheard her sorrow filled words spoken to the disappearing figure of Jagged Fel.

-------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for reading everyone!!!

**Replies to Chapters 18 and 19...**

Thanks for reading and responding…I'm sorry if you didn't get my response for the review for Chapter 18. I replied back from the review and you should have gotten an email…

Oh well, I'll respond again.

_Nice as always, and I like the part about Jaina still being in love with Jag, and breaking Zekk's heart again. Poor Zekk, I guess he's destined for one thing, and that's heartbreak. _

Yep, poor Zekk…Jaina seems to do nothing but hurt him.

_Anyway, nice chapter, although IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH. Just joking. It was worth the wait, and let me speculate on something, Darth Krayt could be Ben, which is why he's having the dream about the Krayt Dragon. Also, Alex Winger, nice touch, different from the Senate Aid in your other story, but still nice, and innovative. _

Thanks…I'm glad that you are enjoying the story…and about your speculation…All I'll say here is keep reading…

And about Alex and Kyp…that's actually a pairing in another fic that I'm a co-author of on the TFN. Net boards which will completely re-write the NJO era…I liked the idea of someone different for Kyp who wasn't an OC and so I borrowed her for this story…

_So Ben broke his promise to Jys, he didn't come to see her, _

The promise was not to touch the Dark Side…see chapter 2.

About writing any companion pieces…Well, I'm actually thinking of at least one to go with this…which will be about Tahiri and Doran. I'll have to see if I write any others.

And about _Vongerella_ if she does appear, I will try to fill any backstory in the story.

_Nice chapter as always, but why didn't Ben go to see Jysella like he promised. Also, who was the Jensarrai, did Ben know him. Anyway, great stuff, and update soon. _

Ben didn't go see Jys because he wasn't granted the leave to go. Remember, Ben isn't just a Jedi Apprentice, he is also a lieutenant in the military. He actually is the commander of Beta Company. He has to wait to take his leaves just as any other soldier. And he had to save it up like any other soldier too. To just let Ben go anytime that he wanted would not be good for morale of the GAG or the Fifty-first, which GAG is part of. But also, there's the practicality of him going. He's only 16 and doesn't have his own ship. And he can't very well go and ask Mom and Dad to use the family "car" when it was them who sent her away to begin with.

The Jensaarai is an OC...and no Ben doesn't know him...he will be further explained below.

Thanks again for reading and if you'd rather me respond this way I will. Usually, if the person has an account I just do the private reply…but this way works too… :-)

------------------------

**A/N:** The vision mentioned at the beginning is the same one described at the begining of the Chapter 17 post...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 19**_

Skywalker Apartment, Temple District, Coruscant

Luke startled awake and slowly sat up. He glanced at the chrono on the bedside table and took a deep breath; it was only 0300. Feeling Mara shift and roll over in the bed they shared, he looked over at her and swallowed. Then he swung his legs over the edge and leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees. Taking another deep breath trying to quiet the turmoil of the thoughts and emotions that swirled around in his head, he rubbed his face with his hands.

"You had the vision again."

He turned to look over his shoulder at Mara who had sat up and was looking at him. He nodded and then turned away again. "But it was different this time."

"How so?"

He was silent for a moment and then looked at her again, "The figure disrobed and challenged me to fight him."

Even in the darkness he could see Mara's green eyes widen as she asked, "You saw—"

His head shake stopped her flow of words. He stood up and moved across the small room to the window. After tapping the control to remove the shading, he stared at the traffic flow for a moment before saying, "No, but I didn't like what I saw." Then he was silent again as he remembered the vision. He had been having the same or si milar visions for the past three years now, however, lately they had become different, darker and he was even more confused by them. After the death of Tenel Ka, he began to associate Jacen's voice with the black hooded figure and yet it never was Jacen's voice. But over the past year, the figure changed and so did his voice on the few occasions that Luke heard it. It no longer contained the si milar cadence of Jacen's voice, but rather a different voice altogether, which was deeper and darker.

Finally, Luke turned and gazed at his wife, "No, it wasn't Jacen. At least I don't think it is. Not any more."

Mara came off the bed and came to stand before him, "Luke, what did you see?"

"A masked and armored—thing."

"Like Vader?" Mara was trying to remain serene but Luke could hear and sense her impatience.

"Not really. I think," Luke furrowed his brow in concentration, "it was vonduun crab. A complete set of Yuuzhan Vong warrior's battle armor."

"Luke, you don't think that it's a Vong, do you?" He could almost hear the hopefulness in her voice. The thought that this figure of Luke's nightmares could possibly be someone close to them and be the cause of the growing evilness he and the other Master's felt, frightened Mara. She was willing to hope for any alternative other than the obvious ones.

Luke shook his head again, "No. It's not a Yuuzhan Vong, Mara. I only hope that the figure isn't who I think it is."

"Luke, you're really scaring me."

Luke pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. Not wanting to voice his worst fears, or more importantly hers.

Suddenly, he felt a ruthless coldness rush though him from the place that belonged to his son. He gasped at the brutality he felt associated with Ben as he reached for him through the bond he shared with him by virtue of being his father. Mara's sharp intake of air told him that she was feeling the same things.

She pulled away and peered into Luke's face, meeting his eyes. "It's Ben," she breathed. "He just did something terrible."

Luke pulled her close and whispered, "I know. We need to get him away from Jacen and we need to find out what Jacen is up to. I'm not buying his Unifying Force excuse any longer. Somehow, someway I think he's learning the ways of the Sith."

"Luke?" Mara stared at him, "What are you thinking? Jacen may not be my favorite person when it comes to what he's doing with our son, but a Sith? Luke," she forced a chuckle that came out more choked than anything else, "Jacen knows better."

"Does he?" He moved away from her and looked back out the window. "Mara, I have more questions than answers. Jacen hasn't really done anything completely dark since the early days of the war and even then they could have been more unfortunate outcomes then real acts of Darkness. But there is an evil presence out there and Ben is learning to let his emotions rule him from somewhere. Jacen is supposed to be a Jedi Master, and even the Unifying Force has limitations on what one does. I know, I've studied it and used it. But I've never let ruthlessness, anger and total Darkness rule me. Something isn't adding up, Ben is being taught from someone how to use these and I want answers. Jacen may not have done anything in the open, but then neither did Palpatine when he tore the galaxy apart in _his_ war.

Mara's look of astonishment didn't surprise him as much as her words, "It's Lumiya, Luke. Somehow she's gotten her claws into Ben and Jacen may not even realize it. We thought that before and I'd believe that before believing our nephew, who used to worry that using the Force as a tool was a bad thing and talked to glass snakes, is a Sith."

Luke swallowed and quietly replied, "I only hope that you are right, Mara. But either way, Ben has to be taken away from Jacen and out of GAG." Suddenly, he saw the armored figure of his dreams and Luke shuddered. Then in a voice barely audible he added, "Before it's too late."

* * *

Coronet Convention Center, Coronet, Corellia 

Dur Gejjen quickly made his way down the corridor of the convention center to the room where he instructed the aide to have the uninvited guest wait for him. He couldn't believe that she'd show up at such a public event. However, somehow he knew that she was playing with him, testing him and his resolve. He still had no real idea as to who she really was. He had long ago learned that her name was not a real one. But she still remained his best source of information on the GA and most recently something very important to him—Centerpoint.

He finally came to the room and quickly scanned the hallway in both directions to make sure no one saw him enter it before palming the stud to open the door. Once inside he quickly activated the lock. Then he turned to meet her gaze. She stood in the center of the room and was dressed in a dark green elegant pants suit that was covered completely with a shear gold robe. Her lower face was wrapped in a matching green scarf and she wore a large stylish black hat that possessed a veil of the same gold shear material as the robe. Dur quickly decided that Brisha Syo easily out classed most women he'd known in his life when it came to style.

But he also knew that didn't mean that she wasn't dangerous. He trusted her but showing up at the wedding of a Jedi wasn't the smartest thing she'd done. He never knew what Jedi could and couldn't sense. "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

She turned away and sat down on one of the couches by the dark paneled wall. Finally, she said, her green eyes twinkling, "I think you will forgive me my indiscretion."

He moved further into the room and glanced back at the door, satisfied that they were safe from discovery, he prodded, "Okay, I'm listening."

He could tell that she was smiling by the way the corners of her eyes tilted upward, "I have the next set of data for your little secret surprise." She reached into her small black handbag and pulled out a datachip which she held out to him.

Dur anxious but also excited took the chip from her and went over to the overstuffed chair by Brisha's couch and sat down, "Are you certain no one is aware of this? Because quite frankly, I do not understand how you can get this information."

Again her smiling eyes, "Ahhh…I assure I have my sources."

He assessed her for a long moment, "I'm sure you do." Then he found a datareader on the end table and removed the magazine chip to replace it with the one Brisha had given to him. After a moment of quickly scrolling though the data, he looked up at her astonished, "Is this authentic?"

"Yes," was her simple answer and he immediately looked back down at the data scrolling by. His mind worked feverishly to comprehend what all this meant to him and to Corellia. Five months ago Brisha Syo showed up at his office after months of not seeing her. He honestly was beginning to think she had been captured by Solo and his thugs. He didn't ask why she had stayed away and she offered no excuse as to her absence either.

She brought to him information about the Hutts and their new gorilla group Freedom's Avengers. He didn't particularly like the terrorist group and he refused to deal with them because he knew all to well that they could just as easily turn on him. The fact that its secret leader was an ex-Jensaarai, turned bounty hunter, named Filex Marsia, was enough for him to know that the group was no good. Marsia was known for his ruthlessness and his double crossing of his employers. Dur wasn't above dealing with terrorists, he just didn't want double crossed by one.

However, it wasn't the information on the terrorists that incited his imagination; it was her subtle suggestion that he put a team of experts back on Centerpoint Station. He balked at that idea at first, knowing that his military leader would not warm to the idea. Wedge Antilles wanted to fight an "honest" war and he never liked the use of the station to begin with. While concerning the other leader, who seemed to be taking control of the Insurgents' war, Dur just wanted to keep the station a secret. He assumed Jagged Fel would feel similarly as his uncle, but that wasn't the only reason. Fel was positioning himself to become as good a military genus as Thrawn ever had been. But unlike the Chiss Admiral that nearly brought the New Republic to its knees, Jagged Fel had a really good chance of becoming Emperor. He had the backing of the military and more importantly the Moffs and the people of the Remnant.

That thought frightened Dur, because he realized that by allying Corellia and her sister planets with the Remnant, the Empire under strong leadership may decide to take control of its allies in the end. Therefore, the last thing Dur wanted was for the Remnant and Jag Fel to know that he had the means to restart Centerpoint Station. And thus the possibility to protect Corellia from her "allies" as well as her enemies.

After turning the pulling the chip from the reader and deleting the device's memory, Dur peered at Brisha, "This is the missing piece to restarting the station."

"But it will still take months. It would be better to have Anakin Solo's DNA."

Dur continued to smile, "But Jacen Solo's will do just as nicely. It will just take longer to configure that's all. But both brothers could fire the station."

"True, but Jaina Solo's did not work?"

"No, but it wasn't her that restarted Centerpoint, it was her brothers. But with her DNA and now Jacen's we may be able to come up with a way to proceed."

Brisha then stood and Dur quickly followed. The meeting was over. He pocked the datachip and headed toward the door. "Until the next time, Miss Syo."

She appeared to be smiling again, "Yes, Prime Minister, until next time." With their deal done, they both left the room, heading in opposite directions.

----

Zekk was crushed. He had suspected ever since they had agreed to help Allia Judday and Mirax Horn with Valin's escape, that Jaina's mind and ultimately her heart was focused on Jagged Fel again. He knew deep in his soul that she never really got over him. While they were Joiners, he was able to clearly feel her love for the Chiss raised pilot as strongly as he felt his own love for Jaina. However, the years since the Swarm War and their continued closeness eventually brought her to Zekk.

Zekk knew in his heart that she had felt something for him. She couldn't lie through their bond. Even though the Joiner bond was gone, there remained a bond of trust and even love. But over the past months, she was becoming more and more distant. Now he understood why.

He let his anger at Jaina and at Jagged Fel go, knowing that to approach her angrily wasn't going to get him anywhere. Taking a deep breath he stepped out of the shadows and said to Jaina's back.

"So, when were you going to tell me about this?"

She spun around and stared at him. "Zekk?"

"I was the last time I checked," he tried to smile but he couldn't his heart was breaking, and not for the first time concerning Jaina Solo. He moved over and stood beside her at the railing. Never taking his gaze from hers he inquired again, "You haven't answered my question, Jaina."

She swallowed and looked away. She was shielding now—heavily. "Zekk, I'm sorry. I don't know what to—Zekk, I'm so confused." Then she looked up at him and he could see her pain in her unfathomable deep brown eyes. "Zekk, I can't lie to you any more. Yes, I never got over him. I still love him. I still remember what we had together and what we could have had. I regret not going to Csilla with him nearly every day of my life."

Zekk turned away and he could feel the sting of his tears behind his eyes. "So, what was I? The same thing Kyp Durron was? A passing fancy to warm your bed?"

"No!" She grabbed his arm and spun him to look at her, "Zekk," she said calmer, "What I feel for you and what I felt for Kyp after the Vong war is real. You're my best friend and my partner. I trust you with my life and I would give mine to save yours. Don't you understand? I do love you. It's just—just that I still love him."

Zekk pulled his forearm away from her and stepped away from the railing with his back to her he said, "Then why did you agree to marry me, Jaina?"

"Zekk," her voice was shaky and now he could feel her emotional turmoil, "I told you. I loved you. I still do. I was happy with you. Please, Zekk, try to understand. I didn't what this to happen. I didn't want him to come back into my life and ruin what we have." He turned to face her and wasn't surprised at the fresh tears on her cheeks. "Zekk, please try to understand."

He stared at her for a long time. He had spent years of his life sharing her with the other two men who had claimed Jaina's heart. Jag hadn't been the only one. Kyp Durron was there to pick up the pieces after Jaina and Fel eventually called it quits two years after the Vong war. However, after a passionate few months, her relationship with Durron fizzled out. They were too much alike and after the excitement and lust was quenched, they did nothing but argue. Eventually, even Kyp, who probably loved her as much as Zekk did, realized that they just weren't meant to be. They went back to being friends and Jaina went off in search of the criminals who worked to do wrong to the down trodden of the galaxy.

Then the call from Rayner Thul came to them. Zekk and Jaina had decided when the inclination to become Joiners became too great to resist any longer to join their minds together to help them from totally losing themselves. Zekk hadn't really been prepared for that sort of intimacy with her. He thought he could hide his own feelings from her and he knew she thought the same thing about hers. What ended up happening was she realized that Zekk loved her and he realized that she still was deeply in love with Jag. The memories he shared with her nearly drove him mad at first. He saw them all—those with both of her former lovers, but Jag's were always paramount. He also saw her memories of the two of them as teenagers. He was able to use those memories in a way to get her to see him again. However, he never was truly successful at dispelling Jag Fel from her system. It wasn't until after they lost their Joiner bond, leaving behind a deep friendship connection, that she began to consider him more than just her Jedi partner.

The first time that they were together intimately was during a mission just before the Corellians declared themselves no longer part of the GA. Zekk would never forget the utter joy he felt when she told him that she loved him and she opened up to him within their bond. But now as he remembered it, he also finally admitted to himself what he couldn't then. He may have felt her love, but there was a shadow over it, a shadow that never really went away. The shadow of Jagged Fel.

Finally, he very quietly said, "I can't, Jaina. I love you with every fiber of my being, but I cannot share you any more. You have to choose. But when you do, you have to let the other go. There is no room in a marriage for the three of us. Remember that."

With that said, he moved quickly across the balcony and entered the main glass door to rejoin the party. Somehow, despite the possibility that he may not be her choice, Zekk didn't feel overcome with the grief any more. He only hoped that Jaina would finally find the happiness she deserved and that she realize he was willing to give that to her.

* * *

Aboard _Anakin Solo_, Mon Calamari Orbit 

Ben sat on his sleepcouch and stared at his hands.

He had taken a life in cold blood today.

He hadn't felt this frightened and upset since that very first time when he deflected a blaster shot back into a man, killing him. He had been thirteen at the time and it occurred during a GAG raid on Coruscant. Eventually, he had spoken to his parents about it and they reassured him. They hadn't liked the situation Ben had been in, but they understood and they helped him cope with the guilt that came with ending a living being's life.

But it was Jacen who really helped him put it all into perspective—the welfare of the galaxy would always out weigh the life of one worthless criminal. No matter if that being was armed or not.

However, as Ben remembered that lesson, he couldn't help but feel that today he crossed a line.

Finally, the door slid open and Ben turned helpless tear filled blue eyes to his mentor.

"Master, I've failed today."

Jacen pursed his lips into a tight line and pulled the chair from the small desk over to sit before Ben. After the Jedi Master was seated he gazed deeply into Ben's eyes and said, "Why do you feel this way, Ben?"

Ben swallowed and felt uncomfortable under the intense gaze from Jacen's amber eyes. However, he didn't pull his eyes away as he quietly said, "He wasn't armed, Jace. I took his life because I was too out of control to realize that he was defeated. I only wanted him dead. I was angry because of what the terrorists are doing to the galaxy, because of the people killed for no reason expect that they went to work that morning and because his actions kept me from Jysella. I hated him more than I ever hated anything." Ben let out a sob and finally dropped his gaze to his fidgeting hands in his lap.

"Ben, you should hate that type of scum." Ben looked back up at Jacen and the older man went on to ask, "What really bothers you is that you think you touched the Dark Side?"

Ben nodded his head and averted his eyes again. Jacen then said, forcefully, "Ben, look at me." Once his watery blue met Jacen's hard brown, the Master went on, "There is no Dark Side, Ben. That is an old concept that is just wrong. There is only one Force, Ben."

Ben swallowed, "Master, I know that. But I still feel that when I took his life, I did something terrible. That I touched something that I shouldn't have. I felt invincible. I felt like I could have beaten anybody when I reached out into the Force with my anger."

Jacen again gazed at Ben as if he was judging him and Ben felt his cousins probe. He wondered about that but it was gone nearly as quick as he felt it. Then Jacen moved over to the bunk and sat down beside Ben. After another moment, he said, "Ben, let me ask you this. Would you have been able to beat him if you hadn't used your anger?"

Ben looked up at him again and shook his head. "No. It was the Force lightning that allowed me to turn the battle."

Jacen smiled and went on to ask, "Do you know who you killed?"

Again a head shake from Ben.

"His name is Filex Marsia and he's a bounty hunter known for his callousness that makes the hunted wish Baba Fett was after them. He likes dealing with the Hutts probably because they are the only ones who will. He has turned on more than one employer when they decided that they didn't like the way he did business. He never brings a bounty in alive." Jacen paused and let Ben absorb that. Finally, he went on, "Marsia as head of the terrorist group has taken nearly twelve thousand lives altogether. Not mentioning the billions of credits that he has cost the GA and its member planets."

Again Jacen paused and after a moment he gazed deeply into Ben's eyes and said, "Where would have been the justice if he'd beaten you and got away, just because you were afraid of using the entire Force to stop him?"

Ben stared at Jacen. What he said made so much sense. "It—there wouldn't have been any justice," Ben's voice was weak.

Jacen s miled and put his arm around Ben's shoulders. "No. There wouldn't have been any, because, my Apprentice, you are far more important to the galaxy then that bounty hunter. Ben, I'm proud of you. You may have saved thousands of people."

Ben felt his chest fill up with love for his cousin. Then he said, "Jacen, you know Dad and Mom won't like this. I know they felt my feelings," then he looked down as he added softly, "and so did Jys."

Jacen continued to embrace him as he said, "Then I think it's time that I teach you how to sever your bond with your parents and—"

Ben was shocked and shook his head, "Not with Jysella. I—I need her."

Jacen nodded his understanding and smiled, "Then you can keep that bond but I will teach you how to disconnect it, if you will, when ever you want."

Ben nodded and smiled. He would love to be rid of his parents' interference.

"Good. Then as soon as we get a chance I'll teach you."

Jacen patted him on his shoulder and then looked down at the lightsabers clipped to Ben's belt. "Did that one belong to Marsia?"

Ben looked down and pulled it off his belt. It wasn't a fancy hilt but there was something about it. He had destroyed the other saber once he had gotten under control again after the fight, but this one he decided to keep. It was the one he used to kill the bounty hunter. "Yeah." Ben could read Jacen's unasked question. "I don't know why, but I feel like I should keep it."

Jacen nodded his understanding and went on, "But what are you going to do with both sabers?"

Ben held the black hilt for a long time then looked up at Jacen, "Can you teach me how to fight with both blades?"

Jacen stared at him and Ben got the sense that he actually surprised him. Eventually, he s miled and nodded, "Jar'Kai isn't easy to learn. But yes, I'll teach you. If that's really what you want. Jar'Kai isn't a Jedi lightsaber form, though."

Ben looked back down at the red bladed saber. "I know. It's a Sith style." Then he looked up, "But it can be used by Jedi. I know Dad can fight with two blades and so can Master Katran. And you."

Jacen grinned and ruffled his hair. "Then come on. I have some time. Let's go and have our first real lesson."

Before Ben could ask about Jacen's choice of words, Jacen went on to say, "Then I think it's time for that vacation I promised you."

Ben felt a sudden thrill run through him, "You mean that I can visit Jys?"

Jacen laughed, "Yes, you can visit Jys. It might be better to do so before the _Anakin_ heads back to Coruscant."

Ben grinned and jumped to his feet, "Oh thanks, Jace. You're the best."

Jacen stood and put his arm around Ben's shoulders again even though they were nearly the same height, s miling he said, "Okay, let's go and see if I can find my spare lightsaber."

-------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter 20_**

Kiris Asteroid Shipyards, Imperial Flag Ship _Intrepid_, Admiral's Quarters

Jag tried again to concentrate on the datapad before him trying to find a flaw in his forming plan. The report was a week old and this was not the first time he had studied it. The Grand Admiral just couldn't believe what he was thinking, each time he read it. And those disturbing thoughts were making him lose sleep. However, he'd rather lose sleep over this than the alternative reason.

The report detailed the attacks to the shipyards surrounding Mon Calamari along with the deployment of the Fifty-first and GAG. The first attack happened to the largest of the yards, destroying the yard and killing four thousand personnel. Then three days after their leader, bounty hunter Felix Marcia was killed by GAG Lieutenant Ben Skywalker, Shipyard Three was destroyed by an a series of internal explosions. Fortunately for the peoples of Mon Calamari, the facility hadn't been re-staffed, however, if he could believe the report, a team of GAG specialists were taken by the destruction. The government of Mon Cal was in confusion and the Fifth Fleet had been called in to assist GAG.

However, the strategist in Jag knew now was the perfect time. Everyone was in a state of confusion and furthermore would ever expect it. Jag sat back and rubbed his face. He couldn't believe he was thinking this. He spun his chair around and looked out the veiwport behind him. Before him lay one of the most important shipyards of the Insurgent forces, excluding the Remnant and Kaut, nestled within the Kiris Asteroid Belt. Corell shone as a distant bright pinpoint below the yards relative to the_ Intrepid's_ position.

A year and a half ago the GA tried to destroy this formally secret site, but Jag's defensive actions quickly turned the battle. The GA had caused some damage to the yards, but not so much to render them useless. Jag had to admit he found it amusing that one group of terrorist thugs did more damage to Mon Calamari than the entire Third Fleet including the GAG could do to Kiris.

He found himself pondering again, the details of a plan that could either make him more of a hero, a leader, of the Insurgents, or it could backfire and brand him an Imperial expansionist. But as Jag rubbed his stubbly jaw, he couldn't help but see the opportunity before him. And he had long ago realized opportunity didn't knock all that often.

Suddenly, the intercom on the corner of the dark wood desk began to beep. He turned his chair around again and put his back to the technological achievement hidden within the largest of the asteroids, Kiris Six and Seventeen.

Switching on the device he said, "Yes, Cera?"

"Admiral Fel," came the pleasant voice of his human secretary Cera De'loake, "the diplomat from Bastion has arrived in Shuttle Bay Number Three, Sir."

Jag frowned, the Moffs' insisted on sending an advisor, a mediator, who would work between Jag and the Moffs. He knew he shouldn't let things like this bother him, but he did. Pellaeon never had mediators. "Instruct an escort to bring our guest to my quarters, Cera." Then as a second thought he added, "Using the least direct route and least sensitive to informational leaks."

"Of course, Admiral," he could hear the s mile in the young woman's voice. Cera had been with Jag since the beginning of his Captaincy of the _Intrepid_ two and a half years ago. He had never liked working with droids, which came from his upbringing among the Chiss. His parents owned only one droid, a housekeeping model but other than that he hadn't had much experience with them until he came to Known Space during the Yuuzhan Vong war. However, when he thought of protocol or secretarial droids, he always pictured the Solo's annoying C-3PO. The Imperials had questioned his desire of having a civilian employee to do the job of a droid, but he had insisted on a live being to be his assistant. Of which, Cera had become quite accomplished at.

He knew one reason she strove to excel was the fact that she was infatuated with him. He had once considered seeing how far he was willing to let the flirty s miles of the beautiful violet-eyed blonde and her short skirts lead him, but in the end he couldn't go through with it. She was an excellent employee who seemed to know his mind, and to destroy that relationship with a few assuredly incredible nights of meaningless sex didn't set well with Jag. He knew he'd only hurt her in the end, because his heart still belonged to another.

Over the years since he and his fa mily returned to the Imperial government, Jag's well-meaning mother had tried repeatedly to get Jag to date again. He had taken a few of the young women, who were daughters of important people whom his parents knew. However, none of them lasted more than a few weeks at most. He had tried to hate Jaina Solo for what she did to him and to his fa mily, but he couldn't. Not really. He still loved her with his entire being.

Suddenly, his mind shifted to that night. He couldn't stop the memory. The way she looked in the amber sleeveless, ankle length dress; the feel of her under his hands as they danced; the way her hair fell over her bare shoulders in loose waves and curls; the scent of Hapan roses that permeated from her smooth bronzed skin; the look in her fathomless brown eyes as he leaned in to say his last words to her. He had fought the impulse to take her into his arms that night and kiss her with all the self-control and discipline he could muster.

Jaina had plagued his mind as much as the opportunity he saw at Mon Calamari. Because of his feeling of loss of control around her, he had avoided seeing her again by circumventing her and going through Valin Horn for any dealings he had with the three new Jedi. He had every intention of using them. Jaina, despite all the personal baggage she brought with her, was an exceptional leader, and surprising so was Zekk. Wedge had long ago used Jessi Chival as a squadron commander and he assigned both Jaina and Zekk command of their own squads. However, Wedge retained Valin in Leia Solo's position as advisor. Leia had eased out of actively participating in military activities after the Battle of Bothawui, stating that she needed to devote more time conducting her duties as guardian of the young Princess Allana.

Valin chaffed at the position, going between Wedge and Jag and the other admirals that made up the Insurgent Navy, giving them insight that only a Jedi could. Surprisingly the young Jedi was doing well, even though Jag knew his young cousin-in-law would prefer to be in the cockpit of a fighter rather than in a conference room. Jag understood_ that_ all too well. As for the other Jedi, Jaina and Zekk were taking to their new roles and ranks as Commanders rather well; although, Jag wondered if the two of them could actually work independently. It would be interesting to see.

Suddenly, the buzzer of the door brought him out of his reverie. He hit the control on his desk and the door slid open. He quickly turned the data pad off; the last thing he wanted was to give the envoy any ideas. Jag then looked up to greet the new comer with a passive expression that quickly turned into a genuine s mile.

As the Grand Admiral stood from his chair and quickly came around his desk he exclaimed, "Father. I can't believe the Moffs would send you."

Soontir Fel s miled as the father and son came together in a tight embrace. After they separated, he said, "I'm actually quite surprised myself. How have you been, Son?"

"I've been good," said Jag happily as he moved away from Soontir and stepped over to the drink dispenser. Then he asked after his mother and siblings. Soontir told him of Wynessa's latest love interest and Jag laughed at his father's less than shining appraisal of the young man, the son of Moff Sarreti of the Braxant Sector. He wondered if anyone would ever be good enough for Soontir's daughter. Cem was doing well, as Jag already knew, for he was in charge of overseeing Jag's redevelopment plans for the once economic mecca of the Old Republic and then the Remnant, Muunilinst. And finally, his mother was taking her life as the Baroness with as much grace as she always had.

Soontir watched him for a moment and then snickered, "You have made quite the splash in the tabloids back home."

"Oh?" Jag inquired as he crossed the room after pouring them each a glass of brandy. "What is it now?"

Soontir continued to chuckle, "You have impressed the female population of the Imperial Remnant with your dancing ability."

Jag stopped mid-stride and simply stared at his father, "What?"

Now the older Fel let out with a full resonant laugh, "It seems you've broken a lot of hearts, Jagged. The rumor is that you and Jaina Solo seemed quite cozy at the wedding of Syal and the Jedi she married."

Jag regained his composure and handed his father his glass and took a long draw from his own before saying, "Father, you know I have no intention of even entertaining such a thought of getting back with Jaina. She practically destroyed me and my fa mily."

Shrugging, Soontir moved around the large outer room of the quarters that served as Jag's office looking at the mementos displayed and the various datachips and old fashioned Chiss styled leather bound books displayed on the shelves. Finally, he turned to Jag and said after taking a draw from his glass, "You know politically she would make a good match."

"What?" Jag was shocked. "How in the galaxy could she ever be a good match politically? She's the daughter of two of the Empire's most hated foes and she's a Jedi." But even as Jag said the words he knew just what his father was getting at—it was exactly for all those reasons that she was a good match. She was also the daughter of the last princess of Alderaan, which would show the galaxy once and for all that the government under Jagged Fel was nothing like its predecessors. However, Jag shook his head, "No. Dad. Jaina Solo will never be more than a very bad memory."

Soontir gave him a look that told Jag that he wasn't buying it and turned back to a hologram of an elegant sculpture.

Soontir s miled and nodded toward the depiction of two mythological winged snarling beasts pulling an ancient wheeled chariot which held a stylized human god-like being who carried several ancient weapons of war and had hair that resembled vicious serpents. He said, "I remember this piece. It had belonged to Thrawn and was one of his favorites."

Jag took a sip from his glass glad that his father dropped the subject of Jaina. "Yes, I know. Gilad gave it to me."

Soontir looked over at his son, surprise evident in his brown eye. "You know the myth behind this don't you?"

Jag grinned and nodded, "The mythical god of war from Denon. It is believed that whoever finds favor in the god will rule the world, or rather the galaxy. I've never been one for art or mythology, as you know, but I like this piece. I commented on it long ago and then after I took command, he presented it to me as a gift. I have the actual stone sculpture on display in my apartment back on Bastion."

Soontir chuckled and Jag looked away from the hologram to meet his father's eye. "You know what else the media of Bastion is whispering about?"

Jag felt suddenly nervous as to where this was going and forced a small chuckle. He paced over to the conversation nook of the office and seated himself on one of the dark leather repulser couches. After his father followed his lead and sat across from him, Jag inquired, "I'm afraid to ask."

Soontir grinned and elaborated, "They are saying that you could be the next Emperor."

Jag drained his glass and laughed. Shaking his head, he set the glass down on the low table between them. Finally, he said, "I'm sure they are saying this with quite a bit of disdain and equal amounts of pointing out all my discrediting attributes as well as my accomplishments."

Soontir sat forward and Jag noticed the sudden seriousness in the older man's expression. "Son, you have more than impressed the correct people in the government. The plans that you've implemented have already have shown results. Even your opposition is having a harder time of pointing out failures in your skill as both a commander and as a governor. You have instilled hope in many people, Jagged." Then he sat back and went on, "You are good at this. You may hate it, but you are a politician. You have a charisma of which I'm glad I never had by half." Jag shook his head and laughed. He didn't know any one who matched Soontir Fel's charm and charisma but before he could refute what his father said, Soontir went on, "No, you inherited that from the Antilles side."

Soontir came forward again as if he planned to tell him a guarded secret and Jag was intently aware of the beating of his own heart. "Son, you are not only a damned good politician and one hell of a commander, but you are something I never had been or will be." Jag stared at his father. Soontir had never been a man of a lot of praise. "Jag, you are a man of vision. You are exactly the leader the Remnant needs.

"An Emperor," Jag very quietly said.

Soontir sat back again and drained his glass. He raised an eyebrow and grinned, "That was your word, not mine."

Jag laughed and stood, moving to stand by the portal behind his desk across the room. "Actually, it belongs to Jaina."

"Really?"

Jag turned and met Soontir's one-eyed gaze, "Yeah. She told me that the night we impressed the galaxy with our dancing ability."

A silence engulfed them then. Finally, Jag asked as he stared out of the portal, "Father, do you think it's really possible?"

Soontir stood and came to stand next to his son and waited for him to continue. Jag met his gaze and went on, "Do you think I could be—be Emperor?"

His father studied him for a long moment, "Do you want to be Emperor?"

Jag didn't turn away; he swallowed and whispered as if to admit such a thing was a terrible sin, "Yes." Soontir's slight s mile encouraged him to go on, stronger he said, "And I know how to prove to the people that I deserve the title."

"I'm listening."

Jag picked up the datapad from the desk, turned it on to the report of Mon Calamari and handed it to his father. Soontir read from the report and then looked back up at Jag. A s mile spread across his face and Jag didn't miss the twinkle in his eye. "You want to attack Mon Calamari?" Jag nodded and the old Imperial rubbed his chin as he continued to read and paced back to the couches, "The loss of the home planet of the GA's Chief of State would definitely cause a blow to the morale of the Galactic Alliance." Jag moved over to regain his seat as well and waited out his father's analysis of the situation. Finally, Soontir looked up from the datapad and grinned, "This will put the Insurgents on the offensive in a primarily defensive war. This could be the ticket to winning."

"I think it's time to show the GA that we truly want a separate ourselves fully from them. But more importantly it will show the Insurgents that the Empire takes care of its allies and what can happen if they decide not to be allies any longer."

Soontir stared at Jag and for the first time he realized he surprised his father. He felt the heat on his cheeks but before he could say anything else, Soontir said, "Spoken like a true Imperial."

Then unexpectedly the older Fel stood, picked up the two empty glasses and refilled them. After giving Jag his refilled glass of Corellian brandy and regaining his seat across from Jag, he raised his glass and said, "To the rise of the New Empire and to its new Emperor, Jagged Fel."

Jag clicked his glass against his father's and chided, "I wouldn't be too premature with those announcements, Father."

Soontir Fel took a draw from his brandy and then said, "Ahh…Son, win this battle and the people of the Empire will be begging you to take the official title of what you already are in their hearts. Jagged, this is your destiny."

* * *

Solo Apartment, Coronet, Corellia

Jaina smiled as the young girl stood up and moved toward her. She was carrying a beautifully crafted doll that had been a lifeday gift from her grandfather Isolder. Jaina sat in the middle of the floor of her parents' living room and watched as Allana stopped before her, "Jaina, can you please watch Anabel for me? I need to go and fight a bad guy."

It took all Jaina's discipline not to laugh, "Of course, Allana. Who are you fighting today?" She took the doll and cradled it in her arms like a real child.

Allana looked pensive for a moment and then said, "That man who hurt my momma."

Jaina was taken aback by the little girl's intensity, "And who is that?"

"The man in my dreams. He is coming after me and he is the one who hurt Momma." Allana wasn't looking at Jaina as she said this; instead she was fiddling with the lacy dress of the doll as it lay in the crook of Jaina's arm.

Jaina felt a pang of pain as she thought of her friend Tenel Ka and the way she died—the official report was that she suffered a hemorrhage of the brain. However, there was something about the Force as the dead queen's daughter spoke. Instead of voicing the empty words of reassurance concerning the phantoms of dreams, she asked "Do you know him?"

The girl thought about it and nodded, "It's the man in the holos with you and Princess Leia and Capt'n Han." She accompanied her words with a pointed finger at a large framed holo on the wall above the entertainment center. Allana was pointing to a family hologragh done right after the Yuuzhan War and before Jacen began his five year journey across the galaxy. Immediately, she felt an icy chill over her. "Momma called him friend Jacen and told me that he was my friend too. But if he was my friend why would he want to hurt me or Momma?"

Jaina turned back to meet the hauntingly familiar brandy brown eyes of the seven year old Chume'da and as she did so a shock ran through her that shook her to her core.

Suddenly, Jaina realized something about the little girl who looked enough like Tenel Ka to throw off any other suspicion, but at that moment Jaina could only see the other in her face. She looked back up at the holo and back to the girl. "No," she breathed and jumped to her feet, dropping the doll. "It isn't possible."

"Jaina," Allana appeared as if she was about to cry as she rescued her favorite doll and hugged it close to her. "Did I do something to worry you?"

Jaina mentally shook herself and took a deep calming breath to get under control again. After a moment she said in a soothing voice, realizing Allana could feel her raging emotions, "No, sweetheart, but I have to talk to my mom." She patted her on her head and headed to the back room where she found her mother.

Leia sat facing the window that overlooked the cityscape of Coronet, but she wasn't mediating any longer she was waiting for Jaina. Without turning she simply said, "So, you figured it out."

"You know about this?" Jaina's voice was incredulous. "You know that Jacen is Allana's father?"

"The man in the holo is my—my father?" the small voice came from the doorway and both Jaina and Leia snapped around to see the little girl standing there holding the elegantly dressed doll as if it was her lifeline. Her cheeks were wet with silent tears.

Leia jumped to her feet and rushed over to her. As she passed Jaina she threw her an accusing glare that caused Jaina to take a step backward. She watched as her mother kneeled down before the small girl. Leia soothed her russet braids as she said, "Oh, Allana…"

Jaina shuddered at the depth in the girl's eyes as she looked at Leia and asked her question again with a deadly calm voice that reminded her so much of Tenel Ka her heart hurt, "Please, Princess Leia, is the man in the holo in the living room my father? I have to know."

Leia was silent for so long that Jaina wondered if her mother was going to lie to the girl. Finally, in a quiet, defeated voice, "Yes, my dear, my son Jacen is your father. He and your mother were very good friends."

Allana shook her head, "But he's the man in my dream. The man that I see hurting Momma and wants to hurt me."

"Allana, what are you talking about?" Leia questioned confused. "You were on Dathomir when your mommy died."

She shook her head. "It is a fact that I was with Grandfather visiting the Sisters. But I have this dream that I see the man—Jacen—kiss Momma and then she dies. He looks mean and searches for me. He calls my name but I'm not there. I know that he wants to hurt me too." Jaina and Leia stared at her astonished as she looked down at the doll and her tears began again. Then she looked up at them and asked, "But why would my father want to hurt me?"

Leia looked over her shoulder at Jaina who just continued to stare at her niece. _My niece_. Leia turned back to the girl and enveloped her in an embrace. "I don't know, sweetheart. I don't know," she whispered into Allana's hair.

But Jaina knew. Jacen had given himself to the Darkness. She knew that awful truth as assuredly as she knew her name. Somehow her twin had become a Sith.

-------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	21. Chapter 21

**Please note the new title of this story...**

**_---The Path of Dreams---_**

_**Chapter 21 **_

Aboard the _Anakin Solo_, Mon Calamari System

The battle was a brutal concerto of hissing lightsabers and the nearly continual electronic screech of the four clashing blades. Accompanying were the grunts and growls of the two men battling it out. The lights of the training room in the gym of the Star Destroyer were dimmed and several obstacles were placed around the traditional dueling circles for added drama. The outer perimeter of the room was lined with curious observers, who added their own contribution to the violent symphony.

Jacen was totally focused on his opponent, he had to be. He was exceptionally skilled in Jar'Kai, having learned it during his travels after the Yuuzhan Vong war. However, Ben was proving to be a challenging sparring partner. Ben was relentless and Jacen decided to move the bar a notch higher by leaping onto a platform that was placed just outside Ben's circle of defense. Ben quickly compensated with a leap and Jacen let a small smile touch his lips.

Ben had progressed unbelievably well for an Apprentice whose lightsaber skill had been less than desirable only three years ago. Someday Troddeln would have to thank Jysella Horn for her excellent instruction and encouragement. Jacen knew that Ben's and the young woman's styles were completely different but it had been Ben's wanting to spar with her that increased his eagerness in learning and eventually Ben developed his own finesse.

From his higher position, Jacen came down in a downward slash with his right-handed blade. The green lightsaber, which he had made nearly twenty years ago, was easily parried by Ben's newly acquired red. Before Jacen could bring his newer crimson blade in, Ben twisted away from his Master, leapt up to the next box and nearly got a killing point as he brought his right-handed blue blade around in a slash. However, Jacen got out of the way fast by leaping backward off the platform, Ben followed him, but Jacen easily batted the red blade away with his green.

Troddeln grinned with satisfaction. He hadn't told Ben yet of his true identity or the secret agenda concerning Ben's training. Over half of what Troddeln had taught his young cousin in the past week was pure Sith technique with only enough Jedi sugar coating to prevent him from getting too suspicious. Ben's touch of the Dark Side had truly left him shaken and contemplative. Ben had to reason though his Jedi teachings, discerning the Jedi falsehoods for himself before Troddeln could take the next step.

However, Troddeln knew that his young Apprentice was doing just that by the occasional shy question regarding the Code and the other lessons. Troddeln was glad that he had been Ben's primary teacher since the boy was ten, planting the seeds of doubt in the young man's mind. He had only taught Ben Jedi doctrine concerning the Unifying Force. Troddeln still believed in the Unifying Force, but he had come to realize that there was indeed a Light and Dark Side, regardless of what he told Ben. He had to fully embrace the Darkness to reach his true potential as a Sith Master. He felt that the Dark Side could be used for accomplishing good, not only for evil purposes; as the Light Side could accomplish evil if the Force-user failed to act when they should have. Ben had been taught that principle but under the trappings of the Unifying Force.

Nevertheless, Ben still wasn't completely ready to be introduced to the Sith Order. Troddeln hoped that in a few months he'd be able to take Ben to Korriban to the ancient Temple there. Lumiya had taken Jacen there following his final act that completed his tutelage with her, and he had finally been introduced completely to the Order his grandfather had been ordained to destroy, the Order that she told him he would complete rebuilding. There he had been given the title of Master which surprised Troddeln. Although he still didn't completely trust her, he never expected her to step aside and let him take over what she had spent years building. However, Troddeln understood why now. Lumiya wasn't strong enough or well connected enough to accomplish what Jacen Solo could. And there was that underlying desire for revenge toward Luke and Leia. He had long ago come to terms with that fact, because he knew with his power he could actually bring peace to the galaxy that seemed content with ripping itself apart.

Besides the ancient Sith, who were immortalized at the decaying Temple, newly renamed Darth Troddeln met Lumiya's other Apprentice—Qing Niao a Force-sensitive Yuuzhan Vong female who had been found by Lumiya and trained. Jacen had heard of her from the Jedi Council prior to meeting her. She had captured Jedi Knight Daye Azur-Jamin during the war and he dubbed her the name Vongerella. She and her small force of Yuuzhan Vong warriors served Lumiya's and now Troddeln's purposes as scouts on the Outer Rim.

All of Troddeln's plans were falling into place. Lumiya was doing her duty as spy and counter-spy. Centerpoint Station was nearly operational; however there was still a very critical part of the whole equation missing. Troddeln had no intention of even letting Lumiya know that the station was useless until he personally sat at the controls. Alama Rar was also making herself useful; he had just ordered her to assassinate the pro-Corellian leader of Thyferra to allow the pro-GA vice chancellor to take over. Troddeln had no intention of letting the GA's largest producer of bacta join the Insurgents.

The only part of his plans that haven't thus far gone the way he had wished involved getting rid of Gavin Darklighter. He had considered having him assassinated and then convince Niathal to appoint him Supreme Commander in the ensuing power vacuum of the military, but he rejected that idea. He had a feeling if he was patient a less messy opportunity would present itself. And then there was the Jedi. He was working hard to split the Council. In his corner completely were Katarn, Hamner and Lobi. On the other side were Durron, Sebatyne, Ramis and the Skywalkers, who were totally against Jacen. While the Solusars and surprisingly Horn were caught in the middle, wavering between the positions—Jacen wanting the Jedi to be completely answerable to the GA and particularly the Chief of State, which if all went well would eventually be him. While the Skywalkers and their supporters wanted to remain totally free from GA regulation. Durron and Mara were the most vocal among this group.

Suddenly, another potentially deadly slash by Ben brought Troddeln back to the task at hand. He quickly parried and kicked out with both legs in hopes of turning the battle. Ben was hit in the abdomen with a force that threw him across the dueling area and knocked the wind out of him when he landed with a loud thud. The Sith Master simply leapt to stand over him.

Ben glowered at him and suddenly before Troddeln could claim victory by pointing his blue blade under Ben's chin, Troddeln felt a blast of Force energy hit him in the chest throwing him backward. Ben tumbled in a forward roll and came up to his feet. Snarling, he brought his red blade up and under the Master's surprised defenses and pointed the glowing tip at his heaving chest. Troddeln began to laugh and the applause of the crewmen watching seemed to bring Ben out of his battle fevered haze. He looked around and then back at his Master, surprise evident on his sweating face.

"I won?"

Jacen turned both of his humming blades off and smiled, "You won."

Ben whooped and turned his lightsabers off. He had never beaten Jacen before sparring. Troddeln was proud of him, but he suddenly hoped he'd never have to face Ben in an actual battle to the death. Ben was a natural for the form Jar'Kai. Belatedly remembering common sparring curtsey, Ben quickly cleared his throat and bowed his damp head of coppery curling hair. "Eh…Thank you, Master."

Jacen returned the bow and then stepped beside him. He patted him on his shoulder and said apologetically, "I know I promised you that vacation..."

They began moving toward the exit and Ben looked over at Jacen and said in a dejected tone, the pleasure of beating his Master for the first time completely gone, "I understand, Jacen. I am needed here."

Three days after Ben killed the leader of the Freedom's Avengers, Shipyard Three was destroyed. Several members of the GAG team that had been stationed on the facility to gather clues had been killed in the blasts. Jacen had to recall Ben's leave orders. However, there was an underlying reason why he denied Ben's shore leave. Troddeln wanted to frustrate and embitter his Apprentice. The Sith Lord even commented on the unfairness of Jysella's assignment to such a remote planet in the first place. He made Ben believe that it had been totally Luke, Mara and Corran's insistence that caused the Council to agree to the mission. Troddeln openly sympathized with Ben's feeling of anger toward their parents for forcing the young lovers' separation.

In reality, the Sith Lord considered Jysella an irritating distraction, but he was finding ways of using that distraction and Ben's attachment to her in his training. So, he decided to allow Ben his diversion. The cancellation of Ben's leave achieved its goal, but now the time had come to reward his Apprentice for his hard work. However for the next morsel, Ben would have to work harder. Troddeln let a smile touch is lips, _Yes, Jysella Horn would prove to be very useful, indeed. _

Ben looked at his Master questioningly, but before he could inquire about Jacen's bemused expression he said, "But I think the worse is over. Now comes the mop up and with the Fifth Fleet here as well, we should be able to handle it a few weeks without you were here."

Ben stopped walking and turned to face him, surprise and gratitude mixing on the boy's handsome face, "You mean?"

Troddeln smiled and nodded, "Yes. Go. Get cleaned up and packed. I want you off the _Anakin_ in a standard hour."

Ben whooped again and, completely forgetting that Jacen wasn't just his cousin and Master but also his commanding general, he wrapped the older man in a tight embrace. "Thank you, Jace."

Before he could say a word about the inappropriate behavior of the lieutenant toward the general, Ben let go and took off at a full run to the nearest turbolift that could take him to his quarters. Darth Troddeln, the first Master of the Sith since Emperor Palpatine, continued to smile. His plans were all coming together quite nicely.

* * *

Kiris Asteroid Shipyards, Imperial Flagship _Intrepid_

General Han Solo of the Corellian Defense Force and member of Admiral Antilles staff chaffed against the dark navy blue dress uniform that he was forced to wear. He hated all this stuff. He shook his silver head at the irony of it all. He first became a general over forty years ago to defeat the Empire. Now he was taking orders from it to fight against the government he spent his life's blood defending. However, Han sadly admitted that he would rather take orders from an Emperor such as Jagged Fel then from the corrupt Chief of State who took hers from Han's own son.

Han didn't lie to himself. He knew Jacen had crossed the line. He had known for a long time. He just couldn't believe Luke or the other Jedi Masters were so blinded by what Jacen had become. Then there was that dream Allana had been having. When Leia told him in their latest communication that Allana knew about Jacen being her father and then she told him about the dream, his heart broke. He couldn't believe that Jacen, the little boy who would catch all sorts of creatures and cared so deeply for them, could have done anything to hurt Tenel Ka. _Kriff, the boy about drove himself crazy with sorrow after he accidentally amputated her arm._ He just couldn't even imagine him _killing_ her. He wanted to believe the dream was nothing more than spooks in the closet, but his gut told him that wasn't so and his gut feeling never lied to him. Allana Djo was proving to be a very powerful little Jedi, which considering who her father was, scared him to death.

"What do you think all this is about?"

Han was instantly brought out of his thoughts by the quiet words from the young man who sat down beside him. Han looked over at the newest member of Wedge Antilles' staff and gave him a crooked grin; he looked as uncomfortable in the dark blue dress uniform as much as he was. "I donno. My guess is Fel has something up his sleeve. At the last meeting like this, he announced the plan to attack Bothawui."

The young Jedi pursed his lips and looked around, "Oh."

Suddenly, Han remembered what happened to the Jedi during and after that battle and said, "Hey, kid, I'm sorry. I forgot what that meant for you."

Valin Horn met Han's eyes again and let a smile play on the corners of his mouth. "That's okay. I _am_ on this side now, so I'm glad that battle turned out the way it did. It's just the memories of it, the friends lost and what came after that I could do without."

Han nodded solemnly. He liked the son of Corran Horn. Han had always liked Corran even though sometimes he thought he was a too cocky for his own good. However, Valin hadn't inherited that arrogance. Han assumed it was Valin's Jedi training that checked it. Since Leia's resignation from Wedge's staff, Valin became her replacement. Han didn't mind all that much. Leia's heart really hadn't been in the war anyway. She felt like she was betraying the Jedi and the government she had once served as Chief of State, even if she didn't agree with it any longer.

"So, do you think something is going to happen?"

Han snickered, "Aren't you the Jedi?"

Valin laughed and replied, "Yeah, I am but I don't know everything. This being an advisor is all still pretty new to me."

Suddenly, all comment from Han was cut off by the swishing sound of the main door. He looked up and followed the rest of the officers in the room to his feet.

Jagged Fel along with his executive officer stepped into the room. Wedge came in next. As the last member of the party entered, Han felt as if he was going to fall off the riser when he recognized the sharp-featured, broad-shouldered man. He hadn't seen him in probably closer to fifty years, and despite the near engagement of their children, Han couldn't help his shook. He was dressed in a plain black suit with the only insignia on his double breasted jacket being that of Imperial Baron.

Jag and the other two officers moved to stand behind the podium. Between the podium and the risers that held the commanding and staff officers in attendance was a large holoprojector. Wedge and the second in command of the Remnant Fleet, whose name was Mason Krieg, stood on either side of the Grand Admiral, while Baron Fel remained off to one side. Soontir noticed Han's gaze and gave a minute nod of acknowledgment. Han swallowed and nodded back. Han chuckled to himself, _What the kriff is happening to the galaxy that would bring Soontir Fel and me to the same meeting on the same side? _

Finally, Jag's voice brought Han's attention off the man, who Han had been in competition with while at the Imperial Academy all those years ago. "Please, at ease," Jag paused to allow the hundred or so senior officers of the Imperial Fleet and the Corellian Defense Force to settle into their seats. Then he hit a switch on the console before him and over the holoplate the Calamari System came to life. Han suddenly had a feeling that the future was about to become very strange indeed. He pulled his eyes off the hologram to stare at the young man who would bring about that future.

"As most of you have been informed, the shipyards of Mon Calamari have suffered considerable damage over the past two weeks due to terrorist attacks. So far two of the largest shipyards have been completely destroyed. The GA has sent the Fifty-first Infantry which includes the Galactic Alliance Guard under the command of General Jacen Solo in an attempt the to capture the terrorists who did this." Han clinched his jaw at the thought of his son as a general. Jag went on as he came out from around the podium, "Since GAG's arrival the Fifth Fleet has also joined the _Anakin Solo_ and its taskforce." Now, Han wondered if Fel was just trying to irritate him. He felt the curious glances of several of his fellow officers, mostly from the Imperials in the room, and he felt his face redden with anger. Again he wondered what Jacen was thinking when he named his Star Destroyer after his dead brother.

"The intelligence from Mon Calamari suggests that the military is focused on tracking down the terrorists." Han suddenly held his breath. He watched as Fel instructed Krieg to bring up a new hologram, one of the watery world of Mon Calamari and its orbiting satellites. He realized what Jag was up to and he swallowed hard. "Mon Calamari is far from defenseless but it isn't unreachable." Using a pointer that he picked up from the holoplate base Jag pointed to one of the Golan space defense platforms and said, "Mon Cal has two defense platforms stationed at either pole but the planet was also dependant on the two destroyed shipyards to provide planetary defense. Without those yards and the ships that were destroyed in the blasts from the terrorists, Mon Calamari's ability to protect itself is greatly diminished. Now is the time to take advantage of our enemy's weakness."

Looking over at Admiral Krieg, Jag nodded and the image changed again, this time the entire Mon Calamari Sector floated above the plate. "My proposed plan, which Admirals Krieg and Antilles will elaborate on, is simple—we attack Mon Calamari. We have a fantastic opportunity here, one that will turn the battle in our favor." Several of the Corellian officers gasped and Han wasn't sure what he felt. When Jag suggested attacking Bothan Space he agreed because the Bothan's were their allies. He felt the same for the Dubrillion System, because they wanted to be free of the GA as well, even if it was the Remnant that the system wanted to join. But this was different. Mon Cal was one of the GA's main supporters and it was the home planet of the Chief of State. The Insurgents had been winning, at least maintaining the planets that were their allies, but to take such an important planet from the GA would indeed be the turning point of the war.

"The sector is relatively defenseless except for the force at Mon Calamari. The New Empire…" suddenly Han felt the hair on the back of his neck rise at the mention of that word and he didn't need to be a Jedi to feel the odd mix of tensions rise in the room. "…and Corellia can defeat those of the GA at Mon Calamari. Together we can finally become free and independent from the Galactic Alliance of Free Alliances, which has become a sham of what it was meant to be. It has become a tyranny worse than that of the Empire under Palpatine. The kind of tyranny we will not tolerate. It is time for us to put an end to this war and declare ourselves free and independent."

And there it was. Han found himself applauding along with those around him both Corellian and Imperial caught up in the emotion behind the word. Han was astonished; he had never known Jagged Fel to have so much passion. It wasn't until Valin Horn spoke that Han Solo realized what he just witnessed. "The New Empire? Does that mean Admiral Fel is the new Emperor?"

Han stared at the Jedi. He honestly didn't have an answer and before he could speak, Wedge Antilles stepped forward and held up his hand to halt the applause. As soon as the room was quite again the Corellian Admiral began to explain Corellia's role in the coming offensive operation. Then Krieg outlined the larger part the Imperial Navy would play in the plan that could win the war.

Han found himself looking over at Sootir Fel and suddenly hoped that Corellia was indeed independent when it was all over.

-------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22 **_

Kiris Asteroid Belt, Corellian Dreadnaught _Revenger_, Hangar

Jaina moved between the X-wings and reached out her senses. She knew he was in here and sure enough she found him. She took a deep breath but she didn't move to the place she felt him.

Things between Zekk and her were as strained as they ever had been. They still shared the same bed, but they had become more like roommates than betrothed lovers. He hadn't even touched her since that night. She knew he was giving her the distance he thought she needed. She hated that she let Jag affect her as she did. However, she couldn't help the way she felt. Unfortunately, she knew Jag would never return her feelings. How could he? She had brought him so low, regardless of what he was now.

But did she really want Jag to give her a second chance? Zekk had been her support since the Killik mess and she really did love him. She just wished that it was only him that she loved. She sighed again and knew that something had to change. She had to make a decision. The obvious was that she should let Jag go and completely give her heart to Zekk. He loved her unfalteringly and always had. He was there for her when she had always needed someone, even if she refused to believe she did. He never pushed her. Even now, he just gave her the space she needed to make up her mind. Nothing more had been said about their exchange at the Horns' reception and she knew that he never would bring it up again until she did.

She finally made herself move from her hiding place between the green and white X-wings of the Corellian Defense Force and walked the last distance to where Zekk was inspecting his new pilots. They were both given their own squadrons to command and Zekk tackled his command for Corellia with as much discipline as he had his command of the Rogues. Jaina had once joked about that, because it seemed so out of Zekk's unassuming character to be such a stickler. However, Jaina knew that Zekk took his responsibility to the military as seriously as he took everything; so in a way, it really shouldn't have surprised her.

Zekk's squadron was a newly formed one just as hers was and they were called Ennth's Angels. Zekk named them in honor of his home planet and all the people who had died in the periodic volcanic eruptions that practically destroyed the planet every eight years.

She waited for him to inspect the last pilot and X-wing. She couldn't help the smile that touched her lips when she overheard him gently, but firmly, reprimand the Corellian for not having a completely equipped kit.

The pilot responded and then Zekk moved to stand before the group; his hands clasped behind his back and feet slightly apart. Then he said, "Overall, good, not perfect but not terrible either. Correct or adjust as I recommended and then I want you all to hit the simulators at 1300. We're to see some action soon if we believe the rumor and I want Ennth's Angels to be ready." He saluted them and they returned the gesture. Jaina grinned at that. Then he crisply said, "Dismissed."

Once the last of the pilots moved away to complete the tasks they had been given, Jaina stepped forward. Zekk had already headed for his own X-wing and was halfway up the ladder when she reached him. He said to her without turning, "I still can't get used to the green and white paint job. I miss the matte black of the Shealth-X."

She swallowed and said, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I miss the black too. I almost feel naked in these babies."

Zekk looked over his shoulder and gave her a grin, "Now, that's an interesting thought." She gave him a small s mile, but he lost the good humor as he asked, "So, are the Sabers ready?"

She shrugged, "I hope so." She looked back over to where her squadron was finishing up with their own last minute preparations before going to the mess for mid-day meal. "They are all so young and cocky. I hate training green pilots." As she looked back at Zekk, she tried not to think of the hundred or so over-zealous new pilots who had died under her command over the years.

He must have got the impression of what she was feeling and climbed down the ladder to stand before her. "Hey, they'll be okay, Jaya. You have to believe that."

She looked away from those loving emerald eyes and said, "I know. I'm just scared about this operation. I guess. I wish I knew where we're going. I hate being kept in the dark even if it is for intelligence purposes." Then she looked back at him, smiled and asked, "Would you like to go to lunch with me?"

Zekk smiled back but somehow it was sad, "Sure."

They traveled the distance to the mess from the hangar in complete silence. _We're more like old friends, who had spent too many years apart, than lovers_, Jaina sadly thought. They were miserable and she knew it was all because she couldn't let go of the past.

However, her distraction didn't all arise from her left-over feelings for the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military or her nagging bad feeling about the upcoming campaign, she still was wondering what she should do about her suspicions concerning Jacen. Allana's revelation still shook her to the core. _How could he kill the mother of his daughter?_ echoed through her mind. _How could he want to harm his own_ child? She had thought about talking to Zekk about what she discovered but whenever she wanted to speak she lost the nerve, which only worsened their already shaky relationship. Nor had she spoke to her mother or father about it. She had considered sending a message back to the Council before they had left Corellia with their new squadrons to meet with the _Revenger,_ but immediately rejected that idea as well. Jacen probably was in control of the Jedi Council or would deny the accusation. Besides, she thought, _Uncle Luke and the other Masters should be able to see Jacen's Darkness. _

However, he really hadn't done anything in the past year or so that would point to him being a dark Jedi other than his actions as GAG's commander. But even then, he hadn't done anything outside of the law. It was just the way he went about it. Jaina then began to wonder if Jacen was purposely trying to appear as if he was not dark. Similarly to how he could project an emotion he really wasn't feeling. She had suspected him of doing that for years, ever since the Swarm War_. Maybe, the Jedi Council can't sense it_, she thought, but that didn't make sense either. _They're_ the Jedi Council, if anyone could sense Darkness it's them, especially her uncle and Kyp.

They entered the mess hall and after retrieving their trays of food, they found a spot near the far bulkhead where two other squadron commanders were leaving. They exchanged a noncommittal greeting and the two Jedi sat down. Jaina looked at the mixture of stringy meat, which from its color and smell she recognized as gornt, and blandly colored vegetables.

Zekk wrinkled his nose and picked up a fork full of the stew. "You know, I never thought I'd say this, but at meal time I almost miss the _Mothma_."

She smiled and held her breath as she placed a bite of the mushy mixture into her mouth. After swallowing without really chewing, she said, "If you swallow fast enough it doesn't have any taste."

Zekk made a face and swallowed. Then he looked skeptically at his bowl and said dryly, "I really doubt that. I'm beginning to wonder whose side the food processing droids are on, because with food this bad it sure as ice on Hoth isn't Corellia's."

She laughed and realized this was the Zekk she had fallen in love with. She found herself watching him as he forced down another bite of the stew and chased it with a swig from his water bottle. She mindlessly took a bite of hers and let her eyes play over his strong handsome face. His long black hair hung in a braid down his back to stop just at the bottom of his shoulder blades. She imagined all the times he had laid his head in her lap and she would play with the silky strands. Then she met his eyes and suddenly she knew.

She knew that no matter what she needed Zekk in her life. She took a deep breath and said, "Zekk, I think we need to talk."

Zekk swallowed the bite that he had just placed into his month and shook his head. "No, Jaina. Not now. I don't want to know what you are thinking right now."

"Zekk, I know," she smiled and reached out to take his hand that lay beside his tray.

He pulled away and said before she could continue in a low forceful voice, "No, Jaina. I don't want to know. You need time to think and right now as we are getting ready for battle isn't the time. _I_ don't want to be another hasty decision. I love you. And I want you, but you are too confused right now to make any decision."

"Zekk, please. I love you. I—"

He held his hand up and stood up abruptly, "Don't. I know that you need me. But that isn't _wanting_, Jaina. I feel the indecision in you." She looked away; she forgot just how much he could sense from her even through her shields. He sat back down, took her hand and gave her a heart warming s mile. "Now isn't the time." She met his green gaze again and he went on in a low tone. "Jaina, I don't want to know one way or the other right now. I need to focus on getting my squadron ready for this battle. And so do you. I hope when this is all over you"ll make me the happiest man in the galaxy by finally committing totally to me, but right now I don't need the distraction. Because, if you say anything now, I know that we will just be going back to what we've always been. But I'm tired of sharing you with him even if it is only in you're dreams. And I'm tired of pretending that I don't know about them."

He then stood up, picked his tray up and quickly moved though the crowded mess. She took a ragged breath and dropped her chin to the collar of her flight suit. She felt the sudden sting of tears but she fought them off. However, the reason for them wasn't his rejection but rather his brutal truth. _I know that you need me. But that isn't wanting_.

She wanted Jagged Fel.

* * *

Krylon Orbit

Ben brought the X-wing out of hyperspace and orientated himself so that the green, brown and blue planet of Krylon floated before him. Then he s miled as he reached out to find Jysella. He instantly felt her joy and excitement which mixed with his own. He had sent her a message immediately before leaving the _Anakin_ in the X-wing that Jacen had allowed him to borrow. The journey to Krylon, which was in the same sector as Yavin, wasn't an extremely long one from Mon Calamari, but for Ben it may as well have been to the outer edge of the opposite side of the galaxy.

He had finally forced himself into a hibernation trance, just to prevent him from going crazy. He couldn't wait to see her again. His waking hours was filled with all the things that he wanted to talk to her about. And with the things that he wanted to do with and to her. He didn't dwell on the more private things, though, because he wasn't sure how she felt about that aspect of their relationship. He wanted her but he respected her feelings too.

In the end, it didn't really matter. They would have their entire lives for that, he thought. The only thing that mattered right now was just being together and having each other to lean on and talk to. Ben took a deep breath and smiled when he felt her impatience. _A little anxious, aren't you?_ he thought back to her.

_Yes, it's been a long time. I've missed you._

He needed no coaxing. He hit the comm and asked Vincent Control for a flight plan. After receiving the coordinates, he readjusted accordingly and hit the throttle. Soon he broke the heavy atmosphere of the lush planet and headed for the darkening side of the planet in the east.

* * *

Vincent, Krylon

Jys was pacing and she knew, as she made another circle, it was distracting those around her. However, she couldn't help it. She had been near useless since receiving his recorded message four local days ago. They were the slowest four days she ever lived through.

It was early evening in the capital city. The spaceport was always busy but for some reason it seemed even more crowded this evening. She walked passed a vender that claimed to have the largest collection of holo-magazines on the Outer Rim and sold candies and snacks from all over the galaxy as well. It had been the countless time that she passed and finally the female Toydarian, who owned the stand, flew off her stool to hover in Jysella's path.

Jys stopped and openly glared at the avian. However, she was unaffected and simply put her hands on her rounded flanks as if they were hips and complained, "You know for a Jedi you don't show much patience. You are making me dizzy just by watching you. Not to mention you are scaring off my customers."

Jys sighed and said as she softened her expression, "I'm sorry, Grada. I'm just excited that's all."

The shopkeeper just snorted, which caused her to bob up and down in mid-air, "Excited? I'd say that you are a walking bundle of nerves."

Jys grinned at the bluish-grey alien, "Yeah, I guess I'm that too."

Grada flew back under her canopy and settled on her stool. "So, what has you so uptight?" Then she snickered and pointed a long taloned finger at the young human, "No, let me guess. Only a male seems to do this to females of the human species, including Jedi. I remember Jedi Veila the other week. She didn't drive me as spin-sick as you are determined to, but she was as bouncy as a whisperkit with a ball of string as she waited for her mate.

Jys tried to hide her grin as she leaned her elbows on the narrow counter. After resting her chin in her hands, she admitted, "You're right. I'm waiting on my—my friend."

"You mean your mate," the old female accused.

Jys straightened and shook her head, "No, Grada, Ben is my friend. My very close friend, but someday," she shyly smiled and a blush touched her cheeks, "I hope to be his wife." She then turned to look out over the purple mountains that were in the distance. She reached out with her senses and found Ben not far away. Grinning from nearly ear to ear, she turned and announced not even trying to contain her excitement, "Grada, he's almost here!" Then she took off at a dead run to head toward the edge of the landing pad.

Grada watched with great amusement as the slightly built human wove her way between the throng of beings who were milling around the waiting area. To herself she snorted, "Only a friend, my bloated belly, no one's that crazy over a friend." However, as a Duros stepped before her counter, Grada completely forgot the young Jedi and focused on the most important thing—making the sale.

Jysella watched from a safe distance as Ben brought the Stealth-X expertly around and gently down onto its landing gear in his designated landing area. She actually was impressed. Ben hadn't had much flight experience since with GAG he operated more as a ground trooper. But obviously, he had been working in the simulators since she had last seen him.

She held her breath as the canopy opened and he stood up. He was dressed in the black flight suit of GAG and his helmet was marked with the yellow bars of his rank. He turned to look in her direction and immediately pulled his helmet off. She was amazed at how he much he had changed since the last time they had been together. They had communicated nearly ever other day since she left Coruscant by conventional methods and every day by their Force bond, but seeing him up close made the change in Ben all the more real. The boy was gone.

He jumped from the fighter in a Force assisted leap and as soon as his feet hit the permacrete something in her clicked. _Ben is really here!_ At that thought, she took off running toward him. He caught her in his arms and she wrapped hers around his neck. Breathlessly, their lips met in a hungry kiss.

She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry upon seeing him but as the kiss finally broke she realized that she hadn't kept her promise. The tears came freely and she gasped, "Ben, oh gods, how I've missed you!"

He brought one of his hands up to wipe away the tears on her cheeks. Then he swallowed and smiled that smile that caused her heart to flutter, "I'm sorry that it's been so long, Jys. I tried to get away sooner."

She leaned up on her tip-toe and kissed the corner of his mouth then she said, "I understand, Ben. You're in the military and I understand the rules. I don't blame you."

Suddenly, his mood darkened and he scowled, "No, I blame our parents."

She furrowed her brow but before she could question him, he s miled and stroked her hair, "It's longer and you left it loose. I like it."

She grinned and reached up to run her fingers though his hair, which was still slightly damp from his helmet and the ends were more curled than usual. "Yours is longer too." She tilted her head and let the tips of her fingers linger on the white scar from the Mullin attack. The year old scar was faded but it was still a subtle reminder for Jys that Ben Skywalker was far older than his nearly seventeen years. "And you've gotten taller."

He grinned lopsidedly and said, "I'm as tall as Jason, well almost."

They held each other's eyes captive for a long moment then he pulled her close again and whispered into her ear, "I love you so much."

She held onto him just as tightly, "I love you too. I can't wait for this all to be over so we can be together."

Finally, they separated; Ben grabbed his duffle from the cargo compartment of the X-wing and secured the ship. He set the intruder alert and instructed the R-9 droid to comm him if anyone tried to get too close to the GAG fighter. Then he and Jys entwined their fingers and began to walk back through the spaceport. Jysella led them to the news stand and waited until Grada finished with a Ryn that was arguing over price of the latest issue of some spy games holomagizine. "Take it or leave it, the price is the same," the feisty Toydarian commented.

"Oh, fine. Here is the lousy ten credits," The male snorted and walked away.

Jys pulled Ben forward and the avian looked up at them after she put the creditchit away. Jys looked back at Ben and s miled, "Grada, this is my friend—"

"Ben Skywalker!" The old Toydarian then peered at Jysella, clearly surprised.

Jys was taken aback but for a different reason, "Yes, but how—"

She lost her shock and snorted again as she held out her three-fingered hands, "I sell holomags. I have seen his face before." Then looking back at Ben, she said, "You've made quite the splash when you killed that bounty hunter, young Skywalker."

Jys suddenly felt Ben tense. They hadn't talked much about his touching of the Dark Side. She was hoping that he'd want to talk about it sometime during his visit.

Ben finally, swallowed and looked down at Jys. Then he said as he brought his attention back to Grada, "I'm happy that his terrorist group has been finally stopped."

Grada snorted, "I'm sure the Hutts he double crossed are just as happy." She scratched the side of her stubby trunk and narrowed one eye as she regarded Ben. Not satisfied, the winged being flew out of her booth and flew around them as they stood together. Ben squeezed her hand and Jys could feel his unease at the scrutiny. Finally, she hovered before them and said, "He's handsome, I suppose, considering he's human. Good choice for a mate."

"Grada!"

Ben laughed and held out his hand, the tension gone. After Grada took it and they shook hands, he said, "It's nice to meet you. Jys, has told me that you have become a friend of hers."

She grinned and flew back to her stool. Shrugging she said, "Yes, the Jedi have helped me greatly. The city wanted to close my stand down. They said it cluttered the spaceport too much. This is my life and I've been here since before the days when your grandfather was a Jedi. I don't know anything else." She paused, Jys s miled and then she went on encouraged by the Jys's shy s mile somehow, "If Jedi Veila and Jedi Horn wouldn't have stepped in I would have lost everything."

Ben gazed at Jys and smiled as he squeezed her hand. Jys responded to his silent praise with a shrug, "I'm just glad that we were able to help. It amazes me how much Tahiri and I are needed."

Grada nodded and forcefully added, "Well, we are glad that the Jedi are here. Too many different beings in too small a place need good direction and since the government is often too concerned with in-fighting, the Jedi provide the guidance."

They left the spaceport and caught an air taxi that took them to Jysella's apartment. During the flight through the darkened city of identical pre-fabricated white durosteel and permacrete buildings, Jys told Ben of some of the antics Doran Tainer had pulled while he was visiting. He had just left the day that she got Ben's message that he was visiting.

"It's so nice to see Tahiri happy," Jys said sobering. "I just wish she'd give into him."

"What do you mean?" Ben asked. He had known Tahiri his entire life, but she had never been as close to him as she was to the Horns.

She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder, Ben took the hint and wrapped his arm around her. "I know he wants to marry her, but she just won't say yes."

Ben gently rubbed her upper arm and she wrapped her arm around his waist. "Do you think she still loves my cousin Anakin?" he quietly asked.

She shook her head against him and said, "No, I know she loves Doran. She told me that a small part of her will always love Anakin Solo, but she has long ago put him behind her." Then she looked up at him and went on, "I think she's afraid she'll loose Doran like she lost Anakin."

Ben looked away from her and he quietly said after a moment, "Losing someone can be really hard, but I don't think by not marrying them will make any difference. Not if they really love each other." Then he met her eyes again and in a low voice that made her shudder he said, "I can only imagine what I'd do if I ever lost you."

She squeezed him slightly around his waist and affirmed, "Ben, I'm not going any where."

His blue eyes darkened with passion and he s miled as he whispered, "Good." Then he leaned down and kissed her passionately, taking her breath away and setting her desire on fire.

* * *

Mon Calamari Orbit, General's Quarters, _Anakin Solo_

Troddeln stared out the viewport behind his desk at the mass of ships of the Fifth Fleet and his taskforce for a long moment, then he turned and stared at his informant.

"This information is accurate?" he asked barely containing his disgust, which he felt more for the messenger than for the message.

"Yes, Master. We were given the data from Lady Lumiya upon our return from Tryferra and she instructed us to come and give it to you."

Troddeln scowled. If what the Twi'lek was telling him was true, the taskforce and the Fifth were sitting neks. Alema had carried out her assassination assignment with as much efficiency as she always carried out such duty. Troddeln had to admit the way in which she did murder was clean and simple. She simply shot them the same way she had tried to assassinate him—by poison dart. By the time anyone really knew how serious the dart was, she would be long gone. However, even more importantly, there was absolutely no chance for survival, because there was no antidote to the lethal concoction of several different toxins including amphistaff venom.

Finally, he stood up and clasped his hands behind his back. He had to think. He couldn't let Insurgent intelligence even have a hint of his knowledge of the Grand Admiral's plan. He had to be discreet but he had to move quickly. He would have to get at least another fleet maybe two out here. Mon Calamari's ability to defend itself was nearly not existent. He had to hand it to Fel, his plan was brilliant, but he hadn't counted on his own ally betraying his own fleet. Dur Gejjen was way too gullible and was too easily swayed by Lumiya's subtle mind tricks.

He turned around and hit several keys on his datapad. Suddenly, the room darkened and a detailed map of the galaxy filled the room from a holoprojector on a low table. Alema yelped as she found herself amidst the planets.

Troddeln keyed in another command and just as quickly the map changed and only represented the Mon Calamari Sector and the sectors near by. Then he added a command for fleet placement within any of these sectors. Finally, a s mile touched the corners of his mouth. As he saw the Third Fleet was near Kashyyk, he keyed yet another command on the datapad and the display changed again to show only the Kashyyk System.

Troddeln turned and ordered his servant. "I have a new assignment for you, Alema."

"Yes, Master?" She said as she batted at the glowing orb that represented the planet Trandosha, her hand passing through the hologram.

"I'm sending you as a messenger this time."

She made a face and he let the icy smile grow. She only liked assignments that involved killing. "Don't worry, Alema, when you return, if there is still anything left of our enemy, I will have another assignment. One in which you, I think, will enjoy very much."

She looked at him quizzically and he snickered, "You will get a second chance to finish off your friend from Tenupe."

-------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23 **_

Jysella's Apartment, Vincent, Krylon

Ben held Jys as the taxi flew through the dark streets. Traffic was heavy and an accident involving two delivery trucks brought them to a halt. After Jys commed the district police captain to make sure the Jedi weren't required and being assured that they weren't, she laid her head against Ben's shoulder again.

Then his belly growled and he blushed as she snickered, "Someone's hungry."

He shrugged, "Well, I am a growing boy. And I've spent eighty-five hours in hyperspace."

She looked up at him and said, "That's what rations are for."

He grinned and poked her in the side causing her to flinch away and giggle, "Yeah, but I was in a hibernation trance for most of the trip so that—"

"That—what?" she asked, gazing into his eyes. He could get lost in those green pools.

He lost some of the levity and whispered, "So that thoughts of what I'd like to do to you wouldn't drive me crazy."

He felt Jysella shudder and her breathing quickened. But it was her blush that affected him the most. He swallowed and attempted to temper his rising desire as he whispered, "You are so beautiful."

She lightly kissed his lips and s miled; she softly replied as she pulled away, "Thank you." After a moment she went on, changing the subject back to Ben's empty stomach, "I'll get you something when we get home. I'm hungry too. I've been too excited to eat much today."

"I think first I should get out of this flightsuit and get a shower."

She shook her head and there was no arguing with her tone of voice, "No, we'll eat first." Then she looked out of the window as the droid driver got the taxi moving again. "I'm glad that I wasn't needed. I love helping people but sometimes it's just so exhausting. There are just too many beings crammed into the cities and there's not enough breathing room."

Her voice sounded wistful and Ben wished that he could take her away from her duty for just a few days. Suddenly he asked, "Hey, is there anyway we could go out to the countryside? The land looks beautiful; at least it did as I was flying in."

She shook her head and said sadly, "I wish we could. But the plains are just too dangerous." Then the taxi slowed and lowered onto its repulsers and Jys brightened again, "Well, here we are. Home sweet home."

The airtaxi let the two Jedi off at the building that served both as a base of operations and home to Tahiri and Jysella. The apartment was situated in the center of the city and near the capital building for the planet and was identical to all of the other buildings in the city of over four million beings.

Jysella told Ben that Krylon's economy depended mostly on farming and export. However, the rich fertile lands were dangerous, especially since the Yuuzhan Vong invasion. Much of the land had been reclaimed but several very viscous predators lived in the open grasslands and farmland. They had always been there but after the Vongforming of the planet, they had mutated into even more hideous monsters.

She went on as she keyed the code into the main door, "So, all farming is done with droids now instead of by beings living on the land like in the past. Even the maintenance of the farming droids is done by droids. It's just too dangerous for a living being to be out on the plains for very long. The areas that can be farmed are doing exceptionally well. It's been said that the land is even more fertile now than it had been before the invasion." The entered the entryway and Jys lead them up the flight of stairs. Ben looked through an open doorway and saw the darkened waiting area of the Jedis' small office space.

"So, that's why there is so much trouble in the cities? People can't live on the plains?" Ben asked as he followed Jys up the narrow stairway.

She looked over her shoulder at him and nodded, "Yes, Vincent has three other sister cities, and the Reconstruction Authority is building a fifth city. The problem is that Krylon is becoming too successful for its own good. Every citizen is able to buy into the government run farming agglomerate. Which entitles them to be paid a stipend every local month. So, those who are Owners don't really have to work. Those who don't have the funds to buy into the agglomerate, or Waiters, are the ones who provide the services that are need to run a civilized city. However, the government is run by the Owners. Of course, most of the people living on Krylon are Waiters. And as you can imagine there's a large clash of classes and species which create a lot of problems."

Ben said, "Why are they called 'Waiters'? Is it because they wait on the others?"

She s miled and opened the upper door and lead them into the main living room of the apartment, "No, they're waiting for the chance to buy into the farms."

"Oh." Ben sat his duffle down on the floor by the door and said as he looked around, "This is nice." The walls were painted a sunny yellow color and over the windows were simple valances of pale blue and yellow print. The furniture was functional and of a medium brown color, but even that seemed to have a famine touch. The throw pillows on the couch matched the curtains. Ben shook his head and sniggered, "Who's you're decorator? I never expected you and Tahiri be so—so girly."

She chuckled and said as she led them toward the dining table. "Well, we are girls."

Ben sat at one of the chairs while Jys entered the small kitchen. He raised a coppery brow and said dryly, "That you are, but since when did you like yellow daisies?"

She pushed a few buttons on the food processor and turned around. She looked over the large room and snickered, "You have a point. Although, for some reason I like this." She got them each a soft drink from the refrigeration unit and sat down beside Ben at the round table. After taking a sip of the fruit flavored fizzy beverage, she said, "Roanne Korr did this and Tahiri and I decided we liked it." Roanne was Jaden Korr's non-Jedi wife.

Suddenly, the processor beeped. Jys grinned crookedly and said, "Dinner's ready." Ben watched as she stood and went back into the kitchen. He couldn't help but feel content. He knew that she wanted him to talk about Marcia and he wanted to. But not right now. He just wanted to enjoy their time together.

She returned with plates filled with nerf steak and local vegetables. After she sat back down he inquired, "Where's Tahiri?"

Jys reached for the salt shaker and began to sprinkle her orange, red and yellow vegetable mixture. She shrugged and said, "She commed me after I reached the spaceport to tell me that she had an emergency in the Western District. But she didn't tell me what it was about or when to expect her back." After taking a bite of the luscious mixture, she went on to add with a grin, "I think she just wanted to give us some space."

They eat in relative silence, but they kept steeling glances at each other as they did so. Once finished he helped her put the dishes in the washer and she said with a seductive grin that made his heart flip, "Now, you go and get that shower, flyboy."

---

Jysella looked at herself in the mirror and s miled as she lit the last of the candles she had hurriedly set out on her dresser and the chest on the other wall by her bed. The lights were off and the only light was from the old fashioned wax candles. She couldn't believe she was being this obvious about what she wanted. She picked up her brush and ran it through her long hair to smooth it again and closed her eyes as she imagined Ben's fingers in her hair instead of the brush. As soon as Ben went into the 'fresher, she began to change. She had been planning this for days and now a slight fear crept into her resolve. She knew that he wanted her and she wanted him but she felt so new at this.

She heard the door to the single refresher open and she laid the brush on the small dresser. Taking a deep breath she turned and watched as Ben walked through her bedroom door. She s miled; he had a towel over his head as he dried his hair and said, "So, I guess I'll sleep in the—"

He pulled the towel away from his head and as his eyes fell upon her his words died away and were replaced with a gasp. She blushed despite the fact that she had hoped his reaction would be like this. His mouth hung open and he held his breath. Finally, their bond was instantly flooded with his desire. Jys had bought the silvery colored low-cut negligee two days ago after deciding that she wanted to let their relationship go in this direction.

"Jys…" he finally let his breath out.

She nervously pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and s miled shyly as she met his eyes. She swallowed and said huskily, "Actually, I was hoping that you'd want to sleep with me."

Ben dropped the towel and stepped forward. She let her eyes travel over his bare chest and well defined shoulders. He was dressed in a pair of black sleep pants that hung low on his narrow hips and she swallowed as she noticed through the thin cotton just how much she affected him.

He used the Force to shut the door and then closed the distance between them as he looked her over again. She knew he was enjoying what he saw. The barely concealing gauzy silk hid very little as it clung to her curves and fell to just above her knees. His marble-like stone necklace that he'd given her accented the cleavage the gown revealed. She blushed as he whispered, "Sweet Force, Jys. You are so beautiful."

She s miled and reached up to lay her hands on his chest, causing him to shudder and his eyes to flutter closed. "You are just as beautiful, Ben."

He opened those mesmerizing azure eyes and for a long moment they just stood there gazing into each others souls. Then he pulled her to him tightly and kissed her with a passion that caused her to moan. Their tongues dueled and he sucked on her lips, resulting in her knees going weak. His callused hands slid down her back over the transparent silk until they stopped on her hips setting her skin on fire. He groaned and broke the kiss.

She let her hands snake around his neck and she shuddered again as he began to place kisses along her jaw to her ear. He whispered nearly breathlessly, "You don't know how much I was hoping that you'd want this." She moaned as she felt his hot breath on her sensitive earlobe and at the desire in his words. The clean scent of him intoxicated her as much as his hands and his kisses were.

She didn't question the change in him since that first time—his undeniable confidence and determination to please her. She assumed that he had been asking questions about _this_, because she had. Tahiri didn't approve of her relationship with Ben at first. She felt as most did that Ben was too young to really know what he wanted and that Jysella was old enough to see that. But as they talked and Tahiri asked more and more questions, she came around to the idea of their love being real.

Jys then began to question her about the nuances of how to please the opposite sex. Tahiri didn't laugh at her or even lecture her about such things. Instead, she gave her a holobook whose title nearly turned her permanently a deep shade of red, let alone its contents. At that, Tahiri did laugh. She told Jys that she had been pretty naïve, just as Jys was. She and Anakin never made it to such a serious point in their relationship, and when she and Doran finally let their friendship turn to something more she didn't want to feel like a fool. Doran hadn't been a monk and at nearly thirty she didn't want to be the blushing virgin. So, she bought the holobook. Jys suddenly was glad that Tahiri had been so understanding.

Ben's nipping teeth on the delicate skin of her pulse point at the base of her neck instantly brought her to the here and now. "Oh, Ben…" she breathed as she extended her neck to him. His hands moved up her back again with the fingertips lightly grazing her spine causing her to shiver with delight.

---

Ben slid his lips back to hers and he captured them again, she kissed him back with as much abandon as he was her. She was taking his breath away without really having to try. Just the feel of her beautiful body under the silky gown was driving him wild, let alone the vision of her in it. He never expected anything like this. He hadn't even expected her to want this.

After breaking the kiss, he pulled away and looked into her eyes—those fathomless loving emerald eyes that haunted him as much as the nightmare did. However, as he gazed into her soul, he knew everything. He knew of her love, her trust, her forgiveness, her desire and her hopes for their future. He could feel them as clearly as he felt his own feelings. He loved her and he knew he'd never be able to live without her.

That was when the idea came to him. "Jys, I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he hoarsely whispered.

She cupped his face, smiled and just as passionately replied, "And I want only you, Ben. You're the only man I'll ever love."

He was taken aback by her last words, "Do you really think I'm a man? Everyone else still thinks of me as a kid. Sometimes, I think even Jacen does."

"Yes, Ben. I think of you as a man. And you're the man I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Ben shuddered as her hands slid down his smooth chest again and slipped around his waist. His hands went into her hair, that wonderful black silk that ran through his fingers like water. As he intently met her gaze he said, "Then let's make it official."

"What do you mean?" Her words were breathy.

"Marry me, Jysella Horn." She gasped but before she could respond he went on, his voice betraying him with a slight tremor of nervousness as he felt her shock through their bond, "Become my wife and no one will ever be able to keep us apart. I'll be entitled to more leaves from the military and more importantly our parents won't be able to prevent us from being together. I love you, Jysella. I know that I'm young. And most people would say that I'm too young to be thinking like this. But I do. I need you more than I need air. Without you, it would be like being in cold space. I'd feel nothing and I'd be nothing."

She was crying, he realized as a tear escaped from the corner of one eye. Then she broke into a s mile that melted him. Her voice was shaky as she spoke, "I don't want to wait either. I think the Force wants us to be together. Of course, I'll marry you, Ben Skywalker. Nothing would make me happier."

"Jys…" He pulled her close and devoured her lips with his own, relishing the sweetness of her mouth and the saltiness of her freely flowing tears of pure joy. Finally, he picked her up causing her to yelp. As he laid her on the double bed, he continued with his exploration of her. He breathed in the heady scent of Corellian lilies that surrounded her as his lips moved over her. Her slightly callused hands slid over his toned back and her nails lightly grazed his skin. His senses were nearly overwhelmed by the tantalizing sensations that she stirred within him.

His hands were everywhere and his lips and teeth nipped and massaged her bare skin and through the gown. She was beyond feeling just pleasure, she was in heaven. She couldn't believe that Ben had asked her to marry him, but what she had told him was true. She believed this was what their destiny was meant to be.

She then took control by flipping them so that she was over him. Her hair showered down around her face to tickle his shoulders and chest as she kissed him. He worked the gown up and as she straddled him she let him pull it free. She nervously watched him as he took in the sight of her bared skin. But the insecurity only lasted a moment, as he reached up to cup her breasts in his hands. He caressed them causing her to moan and throw back her head. Just the sight of her and the feeling of only his sleep pants between them nearly caused him to loose control. She panted his name as they touched and stroked each other, taking them both nearly to the brink.

He rolled her over onto her back again and he shifted to quickly remove his pants. He met her eyes as she watched him, the jade pools dark with desire. He positioned himself over her and leaned in to kiss her. He hoped that he wouldn't hurt her, and to make sure that he didn't he forced himself to enter her slowly. He was surprised when she bucked against him as she wrapped her legs around him, taking him completely.

At first their movements were awkward just as they had been that very first time, but soon they found a pace and let the irresistible passion take them beyond their senses. Ben was the first to find his release causing him to cry out her name as it completely overwhelmed him. His bliss filled their bond with brightness and love, which took Jys over the edge and she clung to him moaning his name as she let ecstasy wash over her in trembling waves.

They didn't move at first, she held him tightly as they came back down from their high. Their breathing was ragged and their hearts were racing. Ben lifted his face from the nook of her neck and looked down into her eyes, but no words needed said. They were open to each other in a way that very few beings, including Jedi, could achieve. She felt his love and his joy. He felt hers. They were happy and soon they would be together forever. Nothing else mattered. Not the galaxy, not their youth, not his quest for knowledge in the arms of another or his temporary fall to the Darkness, not her fear. Nothing but their unending love and acceptance of each other.

-------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	24. Chapter 24

**_Chapter 24 _**

Starlight Lounge and Tapcafe, Qaestar Town, Tralus

No one would have recognized the Jedi as they moved into the dimly lit and smoke filled bar and looked around. He was dressed in a black trader's outfit that included a long black trench coat and on his right hip hung an old Imperial Stormtrooper BlasTech riffle, making him look like a very dangerous fringe. His long sliver streaked black hair was bound with a tie at his nape. But the most concealing feature was the black goatee he sported for the mission. He actually felt silly with it even if his partner insisted that it made him look even more dashing during those more private moments when she became a partner of a different sort. However, its constant itching reminded Kyp Durron why he had always hated facial hair. He had joked that now he finally understood what was wrong with Corran Horn. He was being slowly driven nuts by his beard.

She was dressed in a skin tight body suit that would have been envied by most Twi'leks. Of course, he had a hard time keeping his eyes off her. The low-cut neckline of the leather suit revealed quite a lot of cleavage. The high heeled stiletto boots brought her to his height. She also had a BlasTech strapped to her shapely hip, which seemed to draw ones eyes directly to her perfect hips, regardless of how dangerous she appeared.

They had been following leads for nearly a month and they were finally led to this bar. They were to meet with a pilot who supposedly had been out to Centerpoint Station. Luke Skywalker had gotten a tip three weeks ago that something was going on at the disabled space station from a source that Luke wouldn't divulge. Jacen Solo and Ben Skywalker had shut down the massive ancient weapon three years ago and since that time it had remained vacant. However, apparently, Luke's informant insisted there had been renewed interest by the Corellians into the station. As far as the informant knew, the Imperial Remnant didn't know about the clandestine activity. The Grand Master had also withheld the information from the Council. Being unable to check the information out himself, Luke contacted Kyp and asked him to follow up on the lead, warning that something was going on and that he felt it better if the rest of the Jedi didn't know about it.

Kyp knew what that translated into: Luke didn't want the military or Jacen's corner knowing. Kyp had to admit that it made him wary to see how divided the Jedi Council was becoming. Worse, battle lines were being drawn; the twelve Masters nearly disagreed on everything. But the most frightening thing occurred in the last meeting that he attended in person two months ago: Corran Horn actually agreed with him on Jacen's latest proposal. Jacen wanted the Jedi to come completely under the jurisdiction of the Justice Department, Kyp was totally against that idea, however it was Corran who beat him to the dissenting vote. It wasn't even the agreement between him and Horn that concerned him; it was the fact that only eight months ago Corran would have proposed something like that himself. Something was spooking the Corellian and whatever it was it was suddenly making Corran Horn extremely leery of the government. Kyp couldn't help but wonder if what the Niathal government tried to do to Valin had something to do with it.

Suddenly he felt his partner's subtle brush up against his awareness, which prompted him to finally glance at the woman beside him.

Jedi Knight Alexander Winger met his gaze with a silent question. He sent through their growing bond reassurance. He had first met her years ago after the Vong war on Zonama Sekot but at the time he had been too preoccupied by Jaina Solo to even give the tall black-haired, blue-eyed beauty even a second thought. She at the time was still a GA Fleet commander who defied convention and trained herself to be a Jedi, si milarly to what Tyria Sarkin Tainer had done. Since the war, Alex retired her commission and devoted herself fully to the Jedi. She worked mostly on the Out Rim where her past experience as a spy and infiltrator helped reduce pirate and fringe crime, much in the same fashion as Kyp himself had done nearly twenty years before. But with, as she put it, a little more finesse.

He then saw her again, seven months ago when she was called back to Coruscant by the Council. They had wanted her to investigate an assassination of the pro-Insurgent corporate leader by an odd untraceable poison dart on the mining world of Dorvalla. However, after two months GAG was called into take over the investigation and she came back to Coruscant, because she found nothing.

_Except for me_, Kyp snickered to himself. Their first meeting ended with her slapping his face for a comment that he made about female Fleet commanders and their overbearing egos. He supposed he deserved the slap. After a while of being tortured by dreams of her, he apologized and asked her to dinner. That was the beginning. He found it odd that even though she was six years his senior, she made him feel young again. It didn't really take long to fall for her and she said that she fell for him the moment he stood up to her, not many men ever did that before. Kyp tried to scare thoughts of the feisty brunette out of his mind by reminding himself that Alexander Winger was one of Luke Skywalker's many old flames, but alas he was lost.

"Hey, flyboy," she whispered, "you still with me?"

Kyp was immediately brought out of his thoughts. "Yeah." He then took a deep breath and reached out with the Force again and found nothing malevolent toward them personally. There wasn't even any curiosity at the rough looking newcomers. Good, Kyp thought, they were fitting in just as he had planned. They moved to a table in the back of the taproom near a door marked "Fire Exit Only". Kyp then pulled out a chair that faced the room and quietly said as Alex moved to take the seat, "That's our contact. Third table from the bar near the main support post."

As she sat down in the chair, she pretended to be watching Kyp with a dangerously nothing but business expression as he pulled out his own chair beside her at the small square table, but really her eyes stray to the Ryn sitting at the table Kyp pointed out. "So, how are we gonna do this?" she said as she pulled up the holomenu but her eyes were still focused on the grey skinned being.

Kyp glanced at the floating listing of exotic and not so exotic drinks, then focused on the alien as well. Finally, he replied just as quietly, "Sneakily, of course."

She looked up at him with an amused expression, "Oh?"

Kyp raised an eyebrow, "Okay, you disagree. You're the spy. How would you handle this?"

She took the challenge with a seductive grin and said so softly he nearly didn't hear her, "Like I treat most things in life, including you—directly. I've discovered sneaky is for armatures and only really works for Corellians," she added with a wink.

She then stood and moved toward the contact's table. Kyp dared not watch her, but he followed her through the Force. Finally, she reached the table and bumped into it. Using the Force, she caused the tall glass of some exotic drink to fall over and pour right into the Ryn's lap.

"Oh, dear!" she exclaimed in a low sexy voice. Kyp rolled his eyes despite the dangers they faced.

"You clumsy wench," the Ryn contact sputtered as he attempted to sop up the neon blue staining liquid from his clothes. "You ruined my clothes and my drink."

"I'm truly sorry, sir," Alex regrettably responded in the sensual alto. "Please, let me and my friend buy you a new drink."

The contact looked sharply at her, "And have you dump it on me again. I think not."

Kyp snickered as she said, "But it was an accident and I really do feel bad." Before the Ryn could reply, Kyp stood and came up behind Alex with his hand pushing the trench coat back and the palm poised just above the riffle on his hip.

"No, we insist that you join us," Kyp said with so much authority it came out menacing.

The Ryn looked from Alex to Kyp and nodded but they really didn't wait for the begrudged invite. The two Jedi had already begun to sit at the other's table. Kyp waved down a serving droid and ordered them all drinks—the Ryn the same as before and he and Alex each a whisky. Once the droid brought their drinks, Kyp leaned in and looked intently in the contact's eyes. He probed him and found no deceit only a slight fear and lingering anger at Alex.

Finally, Kyp asked in a low tone, "You're a pilot?"

The Ryn who was lifting the glass to his lips suddenly stopped and stared at him. Then he said hesitantly, "Yes."

Alex gave him a slight s mile, "Good. We were hoping to talk to a pilot. Get some information…" she discretely looked around the nearly empty bar. There were only two other tables of customers but either one was paying any attention to them. Then she looked back at the Ryn, "…about a recent delivery to a dangerous place between the worlds."

The Ryn slowly sat his glass down and instantly his demeanor changed. The last part of Alex's statement had been the code words. He flashed them a toothy grin and looked back at Kyp and whispered, "You're a Jedi?"

Kyp raised a brow and simply said as he slightly opened the trench coat opposite the blaster, "What do you think?" The Ryn's grin grew wide as he saw the silver and black hilt of Kyp's lightsaber tucked into his belt.

The contact then nodded and gulped down his drink. Standing he said, "Follow me." Then he turned on his heel and casually but quickly headed for the main door of the tapcafe.

Alex shrugged and stood. When Kyp stood the serving droid was suddenly behind him and said in a tinny voice, "That will be a one-hundred and thirty credits, sir."

Kyp stared at the waiter and then looked at Alex's retreating back. "A hundred and thirty? We only ordered three drinks and whisky is the cheapest drink in the galaxy."

"Yes, but your companion had two prior to you joining him. And Zeltron ale is quite hard to come by, especially with the war going on."

Kyp looked to the front door to see that Alex had already left. Suddenly, in his head he heard, _Come on, Kyp. _

That ended his arguing; he pulled an untraceable one-hundred-fifty credit chit from his pocket and handed it to the droid. The droid's photoceptors scanned it and said, "I'll be back with the reminder."

Kyp only looked back at the door and after feeling Alex's urgency, said, "Keep it."

The droid looked up and blinked his photoceptors as if shrugging and moved to clean the table of the barely touched drinks.

Kyp finally caught up with Alex and followed the Ryn through an even more sordid area of the already seedy spaceport city. Once they were in an alley and deep in the shadows, Kyp demanded, "Okay, you know who we are. Who are you?"

The Ryn looked at him and said defiantly, "Actually, I only know that _you_ are a Jedi. But even that could be debated. You could have stolen that fancy sword. Or it may not be a lightsaber at all." Then glaring at Alex he went on, "I have no idea who or what she is except that she is a clumsy bimbo."

Alex rolled her eyes and responded before Kyp was able to. "Trust me, buddy, we're Jedi. And if you don't want to find out if my partner really knows how to use that 'fancy sword' or not, I'd suggest that you answer our questions. Is that clear?" she finished with a raised delicate black eyebrow. Then she began to move away and began to search out the ally for any dangers, her hand poised on the handle of her blaster.

The alien, whose species was known the galaxy wide as information gatherers and gypsies, held out his hands before him and said, "Okay. I just have to be sure. Name's Losten and I work for Droma. He told me that you'd recognized that name."

Kyp grinned despite himself, "Yes, I recognize the name." Droma had been a Ryn who worked as Han Solo's co-pilot for a while early in the Vong war after Chewbacca had been killed. Since the Yuuzhan Vong War, Droma had been the head of a network of spies known as the Ryn Network; obviously with the new war they were becoming active again. "So, what do you have to sell us?"

The Ryn looked intently at Kyp and said, "Not before I know who you are."

Kyp nodded and s miled slyly, "Fair enough. I'm Zeth Fost and this is Colette Turhaya."

That seemed to satisfy the Ryn and he looked around. Alex had just walked the perimeter and said as she came back to the two males in the center of the ally, "It's clear."

The Ryn took a deep breath and began, "I recently shuttled a Kaminoan scientist from Vohai to Centerpoint Station…"

* * *

Jysella's Apartment, Vincent, Krylon

The young lovers with their fingers entwined sheepishly entered the common area of the apartment and Tahiri couldn't help but s mile at them. She was sitting at the dinning table eating a bowl of warmed cereal and fruit. Laying her spoon down she smirked, "I was beginning to wonder if you two were ever going to get up."

The instant red faces made her laugh. However, Jys recovered quickly and asked as she pulled a still blushing Ben into the kitchen behind Tahiri, "So, when did you come back?"

Tahiri took a sip of her caf and answered, "About an hour ago." She then began eating again not offering any more details of her imaginary mission. She wanted to give her young friend some privacy, so she stayed with one of their many new friends last night. At first she hadn't been thrilled to hear of the romance between Ben and Jysella. She still thought Ben was too young to know what he wanted, but she knew that he loved her young friend and that Jys loved him just as much. She had seen the way Jysella would light up when a comm call from Ben would come through. And she knew how miserable Jysella was when she would let her loneliness dominate her mood.

The two younger Jedi sat down beside each other at the table and began to eat their own breakfasts. Tahiri asked Ben inconsequential questions about his missions with the GAG and other basic things. But for the most part the three eat in relative silence and she watched as Ben and Jysella stole glances at each other. Tahiri also got the feeling that they were hiding something. _Ahh, young love. I remember those feelings all too well. _

She finished her caf and as she sat the cup down she said with a smirk, "Okay, I get the feeling that you two would prefer to be alone. So, if you'll excuse me, I'll go open up the office."

Before she could stand up Jysella cleared her throat and, after glancing at Ben, turned and said, "Tahiri, Ben and I would like to ask you to do a favor for us."

Tahiri sat back in her chair and wearily asked as she eyed them both, "Okay…"

After a pause, Ben said, "Jys and I would like you to marry us."

"What!?"

Jysella quickly replied, "Tahiri, Ben has asked me to marry him and we don't want to wait."

Tahiri stared at them and wondered what she was going to tell them. Finally, after a long tense moment, she said, "I'm flattered that you'd ask me to do this but I think you both know why I can't." She paused for a moment then went on, "You both are very young and marriage isn't something to be rushed into."

Surprisingly, Ben was the first to respond, "I won't deny what you say is fact, but I know that I'll never love any one else. I've loved Jys since I was twelve years old, Tahiri. I've wanted to marry her since I was fourteen." He looked at Jysella and Tahiri was amazed by the intensity of his blue eyes. Blue eyes that suddenly and hauntingly reminded her of someone she had loved long ago...

He went on as if he was talking to Jysella more than to her, "I know that I'll never want anyone else. I'll admit that I crossed the line in hopes of finding answers to my questions, but never again."

Then he looked at Tahiri and she swallowed as his piercing eyes bore into hers. "Tahiri, how old were you when you realized that you loved my cousin Anakin?"

She whispered, "Fourteen."

He nodded and went on, "Would you have married him if he had asked you?"

She stood abruptly, picked up her bowl and mug and quickly moved into the kitchen, but Ben asked again, "You were young then too. Did that make your feelings for Anakin any less real?"

She closed her eyes and swallowed back the stab of the old pain that she thought was long behind her. She would always love him and she knew it. Although she loved Doran Tainer enough that she would give her own life for his; the boy, who had been her best friend and first love, would always haunt her heart. She also knew Anakin was the reason she couldn't commit totally to Doran. He had asked her several times to marry him and each time she told him that the timing wasn't right. But she knew the real reason was because to say yes to Doran would be saying good-bye forever to Anakin and the love they had shared. Something she just couldn't do. It was all she had left of him.

She sat her dishes on the counter and leaned over it. Finally, she quietly responded her voice shaky, "No. I loved Anakin. I blamed myself a long time for his death because I didn't give him his kiss that he wanted before—before he—" She let the sentence trail away and sniffed at the sudden emotion. Then she turned and looked at them. "I would have married Anakin. He had been my soul mate. At least he was until Doran."

Jysella stood and moved over to her and slipped her arm around her waist. She s miled and Tahiri let herself be enveloped in the younger woman's arms. After they moved from the embrace, Jysella said, "Then you understand how Ben and I feel for each other. We only want to be together. If you do not want to perform the service we will seek someone else out. But we both really wanted you to do it. You're like fa mily to us both."

Another silence spread over them, then Tahiri straightened and said, "Okay. I'll do it."

* * *

_Anakin Solo_, Mon Calamari System

Troddeln watched the two Jedi Masters quickly exit the _Jade Shadow_. As they approached him across the Number Four hangar bay of the _Anakin_, he could sense their concern and determination. He knew what they were there for and he actually was surprised they hadn't shown up sooner. However, he wasn't at all happy with the timing. He had a battle to prepare for.

The Jedi came to a stop before their nephew and Troddeln smiled and said in greeting, "Uncle Luke, Aunt Mara, what a surprise."

Luke's face was a mask of hard determination, while not surprising Mara's was a scowl. She announced before Luke had a chance to say anything, "This isn't a social call, Jacen." She scanned the hangar behind him, where techs and pilots were getting ready for the attack that was expected within the next few hours or days, and then continued as she met his gaze again, "Where's Ben?"

Troddeln gave them a concerned look and with mock sincerity replied, "I'm sorry. He isn't here. He's not with you?"

Luke demanded in a tone that the Sith Lord was surprised to find to be disdainful, "No. And you didn't answer her question, Jacen."

Troddeln nodded and redirected, "Ben is on leave. I thought he went back to Coruscant. But I expect him back in another ten standard days."

The Sith had to admit he never seen his aunt and uncle look suddenly so bewildered as they glanced at each other. _They know where their son is and they don't like it. _

Then Mara confirmed it, "You know as well as I do, he wouldn't come to Coruscant. We know where he is, but first we need to talk to you. In private."

They followed Jacen through twists and turns of corridors and turbolifts of the _Anakin_ to arrive at Troddeln's quarters. The Sith keyed the door and it slid open.

"After you," he stepped to the side and gestured for them to enter. He watched and could actually feel them stretch out into the Force. Though, Troddeln knew that they wouldn't sense anything in the rooms of his private sanctum. He watched as Luke's eyes fall upon a dark wood cabinet that sat along the wall of the sitting area. However, when the Jedi Grand Master never pushed though the illusion Troddeln spun around its contents; he couldn't help but smirk to himself. Luke Skywalker, the greatest Jedi of his time, never even felt the evil contained therein, for within that cabinet were three ancient Sith holocrons and the tassels that foretold of Jacen Solo's destiny.

"Please, sit," he indicated the comfortable curved nerfhide couches placed in a conversation circle. Once they were all seated with the Jedi on one couch and Troddeln across from them, he asked, "Could I get you something to drink?"

Mara finally having enough of his hospitality, snapped, "I told you this wasn't a social call, Jacen. We're here to take our son home. A sixteen year old son who isn't where he is supposed to be."

"Again, I'm sorry that he didn't go back to Coruscant. But I think I know where he is. We could comm him."

Luke finally spoke, "No, we'll go by Krylon and pick him up. But I'm disappointed, Jacen, I thought you understood that we didn't want them to be alone. They are too far in over their heads to understand."

Troddeln smiled and said, "Jysella Horn is an honorable person. She would not harm Ben. She loves him too much."

Mara scoffed, "That's the problem! She _does_ love him. However, that's not why we're here." She paused and then went on, "We're discontinuing his apprenticeship with you."

"Why? Ben has done nothing but flourish under my teaching," the Sith forced just enough anger into his voice to be convincing.

Luke responded, his voice sounding as if he was barely containing his emotions, "You call his act of cold blooded murder while crossing the line into the Dark Side flourishing? I'm sorry, Jacen, I've given you too much latitude when it comes to what you've taught him. I will not lose my son the way I've lost my father. You may not consider his actions as evil, but I do. And quite frankly, his actions of late frighten me."

Troddeln sat straighter and defended himself with, "Why do you think I've given him leave? I disciplined him and removed him from duty. Maybe going to Jysella is what he needs. He missed her greatly. However, I think if you force him to return with you, you will only make him angrier. He already blames you for sending Jysella away."

Luke suddenly stood up and moved away. The Jedi was desperately trying to remain calm. Finally, he turned and said, "We did that for his own good and for hers. She is too old for him. And she knows it but refuses to see it."

Mara stood too but Troddeln remained sitting, a mask of concern on his face and projected from him. In truth, he was fuming. He could not allow Luke and Mara take his apprentice from him. He calmly said, "Ben is an exceptional young man. He has excellent leadership abilities and is very well respected for his command decisions," he paused then added, "by beings with as much as a hundred times more experience then him. Jysella sees Ben as what he really is—older beyond his years."

Mara glowered and huffed, "For Force sake, Jacen, that is precisely the problem. Ben is too young to be making these types of decisions."

Troddeln leaned forward and very quietly said as he leveled her with a severe gaze, "And if my seventeen year old brother wouldn't have led a mission of individuals whose average age was only eighteen, none of us would be here today."

Luke stared at him and replied, his voice heavy, his eyes intense, "And despite the outcome of that mission, Jacen, it wasn't a success."

Suddenly, the intercom buzzed. Jacen pulled his comlink and keyed in the code to answer it. "General Solo."

An excited but professional voice sounded over the comm, "I'm sorry to interrupt, Sir, but we have ships exiting hyperspace and they don't look friendly."

Troddeln frowned and stood as he said, "Prepare for fighter launch and get me Admiral Cheb on the comm, Colonel Shevu. I'll be on the bridge momentarily. Sound the warning for personnel deployment."

"Yes, Sir." Lon said and Troddeln severed the call.

Turning to his uncle and aunt he announced, "I will have someone show you to quarters," just then a series of warning alarms went off along with a voice over the ship's intercom instructing all non-essential personnel to be confined to quarters and for those with essential duties to man their stations.

"What's going on?" Luke asked.

Troddeln smiled and said nonchalantly, "Nothing, except Jagged Fel is trying to win the war." At the others' surprise, his smile turned into a prodigy of his father's crooked grin, "However, he will be the one surprised. Because, I can be sneaky too."

-------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	25. Chapter 25

****

_**Chapter 25 **_

Mon Calamari System

Jaina watched as the molted light of hyperspace seemed to stop its swirling and instantly replaced with the pin points of bright white stars. It would have almost been peaceful except for the collection of war ships and the twisted destruction of the shipyards that surrounded the blue and white jewel that was Mon Calamari.

Around her the rest of the armada that was the Corellian Defense Force also winked into existence. She immediately hit the comm.

"Sabers check in."

She only half listened as the pilots under her command began to heed her command.

"Two here and ready."

"Three."

"Four is ready."

However, as the rest of her squadron responded, she became more distracted by the monstrosity that lay before them among the stars and the smaller destroyers, corvettes and cruisers. She wouldn't have been able to see the black wedge if it hadn't changed position and turned toward them with the day side of the planet suddenly behind it. It sickened her to even think of the GAG Star Destroyer by its name. Anakin would not have found any honor in it, and knowing what she suspected of the ship's commander, she knew he would have been more than appalled.

She felt a subtle brush against her senses and realized that it was Zekk as he established the battle meld with her as he came out of hyperspace further down the line. But the touch held no emotion other than concern for her safety. They hadn't really spoken outside of official business since the confrontation in the mess hall nearly a week ago. However, she had come to the conclusion that she really couldn't keep going on like this. It wasn't fair to Zekk and it really wasn't fair to her. But could she let Zekk go? He had always been there for her.

She sent back her love but he didn't acknowledge it, he was actually shielding her rather strongly. Eventually their battle meld would include the four Jedi involved in the attack, which included Valin on the command deck of the _Intrepid_ and Fondorian Jedi, Jessi Chevel, who was commanding a squadron with the Imperial Second Fleet.

Suddenly, one of her pilots, an arrogant ex-smuggler who flew as Saber Ten, said, "Look at that. Boy, they really are sittin' there ready for the pickin'. The Imp was right."

"Ten, stow the chatter. Form up on me and wait for orders," Jaina responded with an edge to her voice. Her reply was eleven comm clicks. Then she took a deep breath and tried to find some sense of calm and tried desperately to shake her feelings of foreboding. She hoped Jag did now what he was doing. The starfighter commanders had been enlightened as to the battle plan after the last hyperspace jump. Up until then they had no idea why they had left the Corellian system; they could only assume that they were headed for battle.

She admired Jag's scheme, for that was really what it was, it wasn't really complicated and it could be deadly. _As long as the GA didn't get wind of it the same way we got hold of their exact fleet placement, _she thought with trepidation. There were spies on both sides after all, which had been the reason no one was told of the specifics of the plan, save for the upper level commanders, until the very last. However, there still were enough people who knew of the plan to let crucial data slip to the wrong people.

Just how Jag came about the intelligence to pin-point exactly where the GA had its fleet placements were was beyond her. And actually she wasn't sure that she wanted to know anyway. Jag's offensive called for the massive combined forces of the Corellians, Bothans, Hapans and the Imperials to split and come out of hyperspace at strategic points around the planet of Mon Calamari.

The first to arrive would be the Corellians and the token taskforce from the Bothans, which was sent by First Secretary Kre'fey as a show of support and thanks for regaining Bothan Space from the GA. This combined force, under the command of Wedge Antilles, would engage the most dangerous participant of the battle—her brother. Once the Corellians and Bothans engaged and distracted the GAG general and the Mon Calamari home fleet with him, Admiral Krieg's Imperial Second Fleet was to jump into system. They then would begin attacking the planetary defenses of the northern pole Golan space defense platform, the two remaining shipyards and help draw and distract the rest of the Mon Cal home fleet and the Fifth, which was on the opposite side of the planet than Jacen's. Finally, once the battle on these two fronts was fully engaged and the GA completely distracted, the Imperial First Fleet, under the command of Jag, and the accompanying Hapan Fleet, personally under the direction of Royal Regent Prince Isolder, would appear near the southern pole and take out the planetary shields by destroying the southern Golan platform and finish off the GA forces by flanking them and boxing them in. Once the planet's shields were down, the Imperials would drop their troop transports into the atmosphere and begin the ground, or rather the water, assault of the Mon Calamari and Quarren planet side forces. All of which would hopefully thoroughly defeat the GA and take the planet.

It really had a good chance of succeeding, however it wouldn't without loss of a lot of life on both sides, she thought as she watched the GA ships spew their fighters and the Golan space defense platform, which was stationed above the southern polar cap, begin to fire at the leading edge of the Insurgent battle line. Fortunately, they were still out of range, but that wouldn't be the case for too much longer. Then a massive turboblaster shot came from the _Anakin Solo_ and hit the forward shields of the _Revenger_. Suddenly, they were all reminded again how and why they had lost Bothawui nearly two years ago to begin with. The _Anakin Solo_ was the deadliest Star Destroyer the GA possessed. Again the long range lasers found purchase in the _Revenger's_ shields and Jaina began to suspect that Wedge was Jacen's real target. However, she also knew Wedge Antilles never shied away from a fight, and now would be no different. That was when Jaina realized that no matter how straightforward or secretive the Grand Admiral's plan, this battle wouldn't be won easily.

Suddenly, her father's voice broke into her sobering thoughts. "Okay, folks. You all know the plan. Let's mix it up and show 'em we mean business."

She acknowledged the general, who demanded to be in the midst of battle aboard the _Millennium Falcon_ rather than in the relative safety of the _Revenger,_ with a comm click and switched over to her squadron frequency. "Let's go. Stay in formation until we engage."

* * *

Command Salon, _Anakin Solo _

Darth Troddeln watched as his blasts were finding purchase in the intended recipient. He s miled as he watched the real time magnification of the forward shields of the much smaller Corellian Dreadnaught flicker as the blaster energy was spent against them. So far the _Revenger_ hadn't been much of a factor in the battle. The Sith Lord had previously decided to take Wedge Antilles out of the fight for good if he could. However, as with Jagged Fel, he had a back up plan if need be.

He straightened and looked out the massive viewports, the flashes of blaster fire from the capital ships and explosions of fighters was in stark contrast to the star studded beauty of the space around the battle. However, Troddeln didn't focus too much on that beauty; he had a battle to win.

When the _Anakin_ fired its shorter range, traditional turboblasters into the _Revenger_, Troddeln moved to speak to the weapons officer. "Colonel, I want the long range torboblasters to continually fire on the lead Corellian Deadnaught _Revenger_. Is that clear?"

The human colonel, who was as old as Han Solo and who had at one point served under Wedge Antilles's command, stood at his full height, which put him slightly taller than Troddeln. With a clenched jaw and an unusual show of defiance that Troddeln would take care up later, the ex-starfighter pilot countered, "Sir, we are in range of the smaller stuff now. I think we should discontinue the bombardment with the LRs and fire the standard blasters. We are close enough now that the short range weapons would be more than enough to cripple the ship."

The veteran actually took a step back when Troddeln narrowed his eyes and began to speak, his voice taking on a dangerous edge, "I repeat, Colonel, I want the _Revenger_ to be under continual long range fire no matter how close we are. I don't want the _Revenger _'crippled'; I want it destroyed. Is that clear, Sir?"

The older man's show of defiance was suddenly replaced with nervousness and he responded, "Yes, Sir, perfectly clear."

He then returned back to the tactical display. The lights on the bridge dimmed as the long range blasters began again spewing their deadly fire into the enemy flagship. Troddeln s miled as he watched the_ Revenger's_ shields become weaker with each and every blast. The closer the ship came the quicker the destruction. Then the _Anakin _was suddenly hit with return fire from the Dreadnaught. _Oh, Antilles, you are way out of your league if you think you can take me on._

Suddenly, sensing the approach of a security sergeant, he turned from the display monitor to give his attention to the GAG sergeant. "General Solo, Sir, the Jedi Masters are in quarters with guards placed outside their door as you ordered."

Troddeln acknowledged the young man with a nod, "Thank you, Sergeant. Return to your duty station and await orders."

With a quick salute and a "Yes, Sir" the black armored and helmeted sergeant was on his way out of the command salon.

"You know, that would never work for you." Troddeln turned to Lon Shevu who spoke with a slight snigger to his voice as he moved closer to Troddeln. "You'd be free within ten seconds. So, what makes you think that they are likely to stay where you've put 'em."

Troddeln grinned at the Lt. Colonel, who in all intents and purposes was the General's second in command, "Your assessment is correct. And I don't expect my uncle and aunt to stay in their quarters, but I hope that they realize that it is for their own safety and remain there." Then to punctuate his point, the lights dimmed again as the massive long range turboblasters fired into the enemy ship. The long range blasters were innovative and the _Anakin Solo_ was the only GA ship with them, the other ship with the turboblasters was _Intrepid_, which was also of the _Imperial II_-class. However, the blasters required massive energy to be re-routed to them, which required unneeded systems to be shut down. In some areas of the ship this included life-support systems.

Troddeln turned back to his display and assessed the situation. The Corellian Defense Fleet was coming at the GAG taskforce and the Mon Cal Fleet stationed on this side of the planet quickly. Already fighter squadrons were engaging in a multitude of furballs and capital ships on both sides was beginning to show signs of battle.

He could feel the presences of other Force-wielders out there among the fighters. He didn't open any bonds, but he knew the two presences well enough to recognize his sister and her fiancé. He also could sense his father out there among the enemy coming at him, but he didn't sense his mother. So, the rumor was true, she gave up her position in the military to devote more time to raising and training his daughter. Immediately, he was filled with hate.

He rarely thought about his parents, his sister or his daughter, but when he did it was with hatred. He swallowed hard, he had to let the hatred flow through him and replace it with his usual indifference. That was the true power of the Sith. Not feeling love or hatred for a particular reason was what allowed the Sith to think and use the power the Dark Side afforded them. Emotion allowed for the access to the Dark Side, but true raw negative emotion only blinded the wielder. Feeling nothing but indifference brought clarity, in which a Sith could tap into untold power.

Once he had his emotions under his usual tight control again, Lord Troddeln considered what he knew of the Grand Admiral's scheme, of which he frankly knew very little. He only knew that the Corellians and Imperials were planning to strike and he knew the relative time of that attack, which for his counter plans to work was the most important aspect.

He asked Shevu, "Any word from Cheb? I requested him to send reinforcements."

Shevu shook his head, "You know the Admiral, he will take his time."

"And while he's taking his time, he will be the one held accountable if his caution is the reason he loses his home," Troddeln knew that the Mon Calamari admiral didn't care much that Jacen was actually the one in charge of the defenses and terrorist investigation of Mon Cal.

Suddenly, the Bith lieutenant at the comm station drew his and Lon's attention. "General Solo, Admiral Cheb has enemy ships exiting hyperspace near the northern pole. He sends his regrets that he will be unable to send you reinforcements." Then he went on to give Troddeln the exact vector of reversion.

"ID those ships, lieutenant," Troddeln ordered.

A moment later, the Bith announced, though the general wasn't surprised that they were Imperials, "According to the _Mon Mothma_, the ships belong to the Imperial Second Fleet, Sir."

"Not the First?" Troddeln was suddenly concerned, now that did surprise him. _ What the kriff was Fel up to? He would never sit out a battle this important._

"Major Ta'sol," Lon immediately turned and called to one of the officers in charge of the tactical display.

"Yes, Sir," the middle aged woman turned from her computer and responded.

Troddeln moved to stand before the massive multi-view display, but this time he wasn't interested in what the _Anakin's_ turboblasters were doing to the _Revenger_.

He needed to see the other front of this battle.

Before he had the chance, Lon ordered, "Pull up data from the _Mon Mothma _and the North Pole Golan platform; we have to see that side of the planet."

She nodded and silently touched several buttons on her datapad, soon part of the display showed the battle that was raging on the other side of the planet. Shipyard Number 1 had already suffered damage and its defense mechanism was knocked out.

The lights dimmed again and the large _Imperial II_ Star Destroyer unloaded another salvo into the _Revenger_ and Lon looked up at Troddeln. He could see the apprehension in Lt. Colonel's eyes, "This isn't good."

The Sith Lord looked back at the status display, suddenly two more of his ships was showing catastrophic damage and had began to launch their escape pods. Knowing it was time to call in his skifter, he moved to the comm station and said, "Lieutenant, contact Admiral Makin of the Third Fleet."

The Bith nodded and immediately turned back to his comm station and within moments a hologram of the Mon Calamari Third Fleet's commander, Admiral Makin appeared above the holoplate. Troddeln didn't waste time with preamble, "Admiral, I am sending you your reversion coordinates now."

"Thank you, General Solo," the middle aged Mon Calamari was one of Jacen Solo's biggest supporters. "However, I'm afraid I do not have my entire fleet with me."

"What do you mean?" Troddeln leaned closer and peered into the cam.

Makin wasn't easily intimidated, and Troddeln knew Mon Cal expressions well enough to read that the Admiral wasn't happy with the situation either. "General, Admiral Darklighter demanded that part of my forces stay in the Kashyyyk system to ensure the Wookiees don't join the Insurgents." Then the Mon Cal went on, his dislike of the Supreme Commander evident in his voice, "I was firmly reminded that I take my orders from him not from you."

Troddeln scowled and replied, "Just get here as soon as—"

"General," the sound of Ta'sol concerned voice cut him off, "the Imperial First Fleet and the Hapan Royal Navy have just entered the battle."

Troddeln turned back to the holocomm but the image was gone. The Bith looked up at his commander and said, "He told me to tell you that he's on his way."

The Anakin lurched a little as an enemy laser punched through the deliberately weaker shields somewhere aft and Troddeln realized that the blast came from the_ Anakin's_ sister ship, the Imperial flagship _Intrepid._ _Step-sister is more like it. _

"Divert all unnecessary energy to the rear shields," Troddeln commanded and then he turned to the weapons officer. With a menacing glower he demanded, "I want the _Revenger_ destroyed. Now."

The old colonel stared at the general and swallowed. His voice was barely audible as he responded, "Yes, Sir."

* * *

Command Deck, Corellian Flagship, _Revenger _

Wedge watched out the viewport as the battle raged around him. So far, the Corellian Forces had only suffered moderate damage. He had received word that Admiral Krieg had engaged the combined forces of Mon Calamari and the GA Fifth Fleets. So, far the reports were good. Krieg's forces were causing a great deal of damage. But then the young Bastion native was as deadly in battle as an angry Tuskin Raider was.

"Admiral," Wedge turned and was nearly knocked off his feet as another bloody blast from the Anakin Solo hit the _Revenger _causing the alarm to sound again. He really was beginning to hate that thing as much as the long range guns of the _Anakin Solo. _

"For Force sake, kill that vapin' racket," he winced at the high-pitched noise and called out to no one in particular, but someone heeded his irritated request and soon the bridge was again free of the ear-spitting noise. It was until another blast came from the enemy ship. This time Wedge took matters into his own hands, pulling his side arm, he aimed at the speaker and fired. The resulting sizzle of sparks suddenly was the only sound for several seconds, as the bridge crew was shocked speechless.

Turning back to the tactical officer, he inquired ignoring everyone else, "Yes, Major?"

The young major swallowed and then said, "Admiral, the First Fleet is reverting, Sir."

Wedge nodded and turned to the comm officer, "Get me Admiral Fel immediately."

"Yes, Sir," the young female ensign then set to the task.

As Wedge waited for the young woman to get a call through to his nephew, the ship lurched again, but this time the lights dimmed and didn't come back up to full. Wedge saw the fear in the young woman's grey eyes as she looked back up at him and he swallowed. But she showed none of her dread in her voice as she very professionally announced, "Here he is, Sir."

He tried to give her reassuring s mile but despite his best efforts failed. Then he gave up the effort and turned his attention to the hologram of his sister's son. He said, the relief he felt flooding his voice, "You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

Jag flashed him one of his trademark half s miles and inquired, "I see that you are having some trouble."

Wedge actually sniggered, "You could say that. Are you close enough to that Vader wannabe to give him something to think about other than the _Revenger_?"

Jag nodded and s miled, "Already on it, Admiral."

"Good." Wedge responded but before he could say anything else the _Revenger_ took another blast. Wedge was knocked completely off his feet as the ship violently bucked and the bridge power was completely lost, including gravity. Wedge floated off the decking but grabbed onto the comm station and pulled himself back to his feet. As the emergency lights came up, Wedge looked around and saw many others of the bridge staff floating toward the ceiling.

Through the din of the electrical hissing of equipment that suffered from massive power surges he heard the shaky voice of the strapped in comm officer, "Admiral, are you all right?"

He looked at her and nodded. Then he made his way over to the status display. The shields were down by seventy-five present and they had suffered a hull breach somewhere in the lower decks. That was when Wedge Antilles realized this would be his last battle.

He looked out of the viewport and took a deep breath. Then he let his mind wonder. He thought of his wife. He prayed that she would survive and be strong. He thought of his daughters. He remembered their turbulent childhoods and then with regret he thought about how much of his little girls' lives he had missed. Myri: who was so much like her mother, had always been his little baby, although, he'd never tell her that. She was making him proud as an intelligence officer, and breaking as many hearts as he had in his younger days. Syal: who was the daughter so much like him, she was truly happy and he wished her all the joy in the galaxy. He thought of his son-in-law who he truly had no problems embracing as a son. No, Syal was in good hands. He then thought of the woman who was like a sister to him, Mirax Terrick Horn and the man who had become his father when his fa mily was killed, Booster. Finally, he thought of his reconnection with his long lost sister Syal Fel and her fa mily.

Suddenly, as another blast hit the _Revenger_, Wedge Antilles, who had been lauded as a galactic hero for most of his adult life, realized that what really mattered in life was his fa mily.

It was the last thought the great man ever had.

The _Revenger_, finally losing its shields, exploded when the last and final blast from the _Anakin Solo_ hit the transparasteel of the command salon.

-------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks so much for reading and commenting...You guys are great... :-)

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 26 **_

Jedi Offices, Vincent, Krylon

Ben was fidgeting. He must have tugged on the jacket of his dress uniform, which by some whim he didn't even understand he had brought along with him to Krylon, for the tenth time. If it became any straighter, it would have to become a gleaming sheet durosteel. But then he always fidgeted when he was nervous and at this moment he had never been more so.

Then he felt her presence deliberately brush his and he looked up through the arch way to the stairs beyond.

She was there.

She was more beautiful than he could have ever imagined.

And Ben had to force himself to breathe.

Jysella's garment had been just purchased the day before at the small clothing boutique owned by the friend with whom Tahiri had stayed his first night on planet. It wasn't elaborate but it was exactly what he pictured Jysella wearing on her wedding day. The dress was so pale that it was nearly white, but he knew it was a shade of green. A Corellian custom. Its skirt was long and simple in line and design. Its bodice, with a modest squarish neckline and long three-quarter length sleeves, held no decoration; save for a corsage of a large creamy white lily-like native flower with smaller pinkish hewed flowers pined at her left shoulder. She carried more of the same flowers in a simple bouquet. Her ebony hair laid in long loose curls that he knew were Tahiri's doing and her head was adorned with a halo of greens and pink flowers.

Suddenly, she looked more like an angel than he could ever imagine her to. And he found that he forgot to breathe again.

He quickly brought his eyes to hers and smiled. She smiled back and he detected a slight blush on her cheeks and he could feel her bashfulness through their bond. She turned from her position and continued down the stairs with him watching her every move. She was too captivating to take his eyes from.

Finally, she made her way through the arch, which with Grada's help had been decorated with more of the cheap but pretty local flowers and vining greens, as was the office waiting area of the Jedi offices where the simple ceremony was to take place.

Jysella and Tahiri's dress-shop owner friend, a Falleen female by the name of Banni Prog, had insisted on the flowers which filled the otherwise featureless room; almost transforming it into a beautiful indoor garden and bathed the area with a light citrus scent. It wasn't as intoxicating as Jysella's favorite flower and personal fragrance, Corellian white lilies, but it was still nice.

Jysella came to stand before him and he reached out to take her out stretched hand. Their eyes met and Ben was nearly overwhelmed with the torrent of love he felt for her. She was everything to him. He suddenly realized that she was the reason he was fighting the war, why he was determined to destroy scum like Macia and his band of misfits. She was the reason he wanted peace, so that she could while away her life as a Jedi helping good honest people like Grada and Banni and never have to face the evil of someone like the terrorists that Ben faced nearly everyday. She was the reason he wanted Jacen's plan for order.

Tahiri cleared her throat and as if remembering that they weren't alone, he and Jysella looked over at her. She was standing before them with a small datapad held in her hand. She was dressed in her traditional sand colored robes with the cowl pulled over her blonde curls in a somber fashion. Then she began, "We are—" Her voice cracked under her own nervousness and she smiled abashedly and stared again, "We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in the rite of the marriage union per the regulations of the planetary government of Krylon and the traditions set forth by the Jedi Council."

Then she turned to Ben and asked as was proscribed by Krylon law, "Please state your name, age and planet of origin for the official record."

Ben looked at Jys and smiled, "Ben Skywalker, age sixteen, Coruscant."

Turning toward Jys, Tahiri asked the same question. Jys softly said, "Jysella Horn, age nineteen, Corellia."

Tahiri grinned and nodded then looked back at her text. After reading it she looked up and said, "What is your request?"

In unison, "To be married."

"Are you making this request of your own free will?"

"Yes."

"Are you prepared to combine your lives and fortunes for the good and prosperity of your new family and of the larger society?"

"We are," they said again at the same time and Ben squeezed her hand.

Normally, that was all that was to the marriage vows of Krylon, but they weren't finished yet. Now came the Jedi portion of the union ceremony. They had decided that to make their marriage as binding as possible they would include both aspects to their vows. Krylon's marriage laws were somewhat lax but not any more so than those even on Coruscant. On Krylon any upper level civil servant could perform a wedding. Since the Jedi on Krylon held the same ranking in the government as a level one justice actually both Tahiri and Jysella could legally officiate a wedding. However, to even add to that binding power was the fact that Jedi could legally join a couple in matrimony, even if they preferred not to perform such acts routinely.

Tahiri's grin seemed to widen and she took a deep breath. "Since you are both Jedi and as a Knight of that Order I must ask: Are you prepared to serve the Force first and foremost, disregarding your attachments especially to each other?"

Ben thought of that question for a brief moment and had the impression Jysella was too. But as they had before they answered Tahiri in unison, "We are."

Then Banni, who was standing off to the side with Grada, their only witnesses, handed Tahiri a length of white ribbon. The Falleen took Jys's bouquet and then stepped back to observe the strange rite.

Ben then took Jysella's free hand as well as the one he already held. They turned again to Tahiri. She began to wind the ribbon around their wrists at the same time as she spoke. "This ribbon represents the Force as it binds all things together, it also binds you. You are stronger working together with the Force as your friend and your ally. Just as your love flows through you, so does the Force. If you use the Light that is your love, you will never become despondent. However, you must never lose sight that the Force is larger than you, even larger than your love." She paused and then when she began speaking again she began unwrapping their wrists. "And because of this, when the time comes for one of you to become one with the Force, the other must remember that grief and sadness are natural but true despair, anger and hate are things of the Dark Side and must be avoided. You must let go of these emotions at that time and remember the Light that you had shared. And most importantly remember that no one is truly gone but are part of the Force we serve." She pulled the ribbon away and as she held it up again between them over their hands, Ben swallowed. He had no idea how he'd ever be able to let her go if he ever had too. _Well, I will just have to make sure that I never do. _

Jys was smiling and then Tahiri, who had stepped back a few steps from them, ignited and raised her lightsaber over them in a solitary salute. "With the authority granted to me as both a civil servant of Krylon and as a Jedi Knight, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Ben glanced at Tahiri and she nodded and smiled. Her saber still raised, its familiar humming a counterpoint to the boisterous clapping of Jys's two friends. Ben then gazed at Jys and she was beaming. Tears streamed down her flushed cheeks and she absolutely glowed with love and utter joy. He then let go of her hands and reached around her slender waist. She stepped into his embrace and he leaned down and met her upturned lips in a tender kiss that sealed their vows and their promise.

As their kiss ended, Tahiri extinguished her blade and announced happily as her own tears of gladness flowed, "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Ben Skywalker."

* * *

Command Salon, _Intrepid_, Mon Calamari System

Valin stood off to the side of the Grand Admiral and watched his father-in-law as he spoke with Jag Fel. Only Wedge Antilles could make jokes at a time like this, he thought with wry amusement.

"Good," the Corellian commander responded but before he would say anything else the holograph became first snowy and then completely disappeared.

It took Jag less than a half second to demand of the comm officer, "What happened?"

The young man with aristocratic and sharp features hit several keys on his display then announced, "I'm not sure, Sir. The message just—"

Suddenly, a pleasant female voice that only showed a hint of trepidation cut her crewmate off, "Admiral, the _Revenger_ just disappeared from the display."

Valin spun around and headed straight for the tactical display. However, he didn't look at the hologram of the battle that was raging around him. Instead, he closed his eyes and concentrated and instantly they flew open. Jag came up to stand before him and the two men shared a knowing glance.

Valin swallowed the sudden emotion that rose to his throat and in a thick voice he softly said disbelievingly, "He's gone. Unc—Wedge is gone."

Jag stared at Valin for a long moment until the voice of the comm officer cut through the growing tension, "Sir." He waited for Jag's response to go on and then said, "Sir, Admiral Wekk of the _Rancor _reports that the _Revenger_ has been destroyed." Valin could hear the note of sympathy in the young man's voice.

"Put her though, Lieutenant."

Instantly an image of a woman in her middle thirties, who Valin had always thought reminded him of the animal her ship was named for, appeared over the holoplate. She saluted smartly and in her no-non-sense way said, "Admiral Fel, I'm sorry to—"

Jag, showing uncharacteristic impatience, cut her off, "How many escape pods were able to get away?"

She swallowed visibly and responded ruefully, "Only five, Sir. I'm sending a shuttle to pick them up now."

Jag stared at her; the only emotion that the Imperial showed was a tick in his clenched jaw, but Valin could feel the anger and grief roll off of him through the Force. Valin could sympathize with the older man, because he was feeling the same things. Then Jag took a deep breath and, without taking his gaze from her, called out, "Major Vonis, I want you to increase your firing of the long range turboblasters on the _Anakin Solo_. However, I also want you aim at other targets as well as the opportunity presents."

Vonis acknowledged the order and the bridge lighting dimmed as another blast was fired toward the enemy ship. Then to the commander of the fighter wings, he turned fiery green eyes, "General Sarve, order all starfigher wings to engage."

Then Jag said to the Corellian Admiral, who was still waiting for orders from her new immediate superior, despite the fact that that had never officially been established, "Congratulations, Admiral Wekk, you are now in charge of the Corellian Fleet."

She nodded once and saluted again, "Thank you, Sir." Then before the image dissolved she added determinedly, "He was a great man. I will do my best to follow his lead."

Valin unable to contain the raging emotion of grief for a man that he had always loved and admired, and who in his heart would always be his "Uncle Wedge", clenched his hands into fists. "Why didn't he try to get out of there? He should have jumped to the back of the line. Why did he…"

Jag looked at the Jedi and reached out and, in a rare show of affection, laid his hand on Valin's upper arm. Then he quietly said, his voice rough, "He was a fighter, Valin. I would have done the same. But I understand, he was an uncle to you longer than he was to me." He swallowed and added, "Fortunately, you were here, not with him. Syal will be distraught enough."

Valin mutely nodded and immediately reached with the Force to try to find her fa miliar presence among the hundreds of battling starfighters. They were as bonded as a Jedi and a non-Force-sensitive could be. He eventually found her and sent her his love. He knew that she wouldn't be able to respond back and she may not even be aware that he touched her mind. She was upset but she was as much a fighter as her father. Valin knew that she would need him when they were reunited after the battle, until then her warrior instinct would keep her focused on the battle around her.

At least he hoped it would.

Suddenly, the tactical officer broke into the sudden silence upon the bridge, "Admiral, we have ships entering the battle from behind the Corellian/Bothan Fleets, Sir."

Jag turned to her and responded, "ID those ships, Major Cegg."

"Sir, they are from the GA Third Fleet, Sir. The flagship, _Ocean_ is among them."

Jag nodded and thought for a moment. Then he coolly as possible said to the comm officer, "Get me Admiral Krieg."

Moments later the image of a man about Jag's own age appeared. He was tall, broad shouldered with blonde hair and startling blue eyes set in a handsome face with a square jaw. "Admiral Fel, I report that the Fifth Fleet is now engaged with the Hapan Fleet and I am pressing the locals, causing catastrophic damage."

"Good. It seems the GA may have been tipped with our plan. The Third Fleet is trying to out flank the Bothan and Corellian forces."

Masen Krieg scowled, "I will send a taskforce immediately."

"No, Krieg," Jag said, "we can handle it. However, the command of the Corellians is now held by Admiral Yentta Wekk of _Rancor_. Maintain your position and keep the GA and the Mon Cals from sending reinforcements to Solo."

Krieg acknowledged him with a nod. "I will await orders then. Krieg out."

Jag then ordered a taskforce to target the approaching Third Fleet and augment the Corellians and the Bothans who were finding themselves being crushed between the two GA forces. Exacting the same affect the Imperials and the Hapans were on the other side of the planet.

Suddenly, the _Intrepid_ suffered its first real strike of enemy fire as the _Anakin_ turned away from the Corellians and was now firing full force on the _Intrepid_. It really was a battle of two giants, Valin thought as the largest and the newest Star Destroyers of what had once been the untied GA battled it out. Pelleaon in his usual shrewdness had ensured that the Remnant also had one of the new ships and had procured the second one produced for the Imperial Fleet. Two weeks later he had resigned his post as GA Supreme Commander. He then renamed the vessel _Intrepid _and presented it to Jagged Fel along with its captaincy. Shortly after that Jag was made an Admiral and given command of the fleet sent to Corellia. Once a treaty was signed between Corellia, her allies and the Remnant, Jag commanded the forces that freed Corellia from the GA blockade. _Intrepid_ became his flagship and was perfectly matched gun for gun to the _Anakin Solo_.

Now, these two titans were in a heated battle that Valin only hoped would once and for all bring an end to the war that was tearing his fa mily apart more and more.

"Ahh!" Valin suddenly grabbed the edge of the one of the bridge stations to keep him from falling over. He bent at the waist and tried to gasp for air, he also clutched at his abdomen as if he had just been kicked in the gut.

Jag along with several others turned concerned or just curious eyes to the Jedi. Jag was the one who spoke, "What is it?"

Valin shook his head. He wasn't able to talk. He then pulled out of the battle meld with the other Jedi. The emotional backlash from the others was as brutal as the original shock and pain had been. Once he was able to he gulped air. When he looked up at Jag there were tears in his eyes. He had just felt the death of a fellow Jedi, a friend and a powerful presence. He finally whispered.

"Zekk."

* * *

Skywalker Temporary Quarters, _Anakin Solo _

Mara was pacing the entire length of the small sitting area of the comfortable appearing quarters that the GAG guards had lead them to. Her hands crossed defiantly across her chest, nostrils flaring, a fire in her green eyes, and the tail her hair was pulled in whipped around her shoulder as she turned at the end of the circuit. Mara wasn't just upset she was furious.

Then she turned that fury onto the man who sat trying to obtain a brittle calmness on the edge of one of the formflow chairs in the center of the room. Luke swallowed; he knew he was in for it.

"How?" she glowered, "How could he do this?" Damn it, Luke. We're being treated like prisoners." She then stopped and Luke stood up. She was working herself into a mess. Which, Luke had to admit, had only happened one or two other times in the over thirty years he had known her.

"Mara, calm down."

That was the wrong thing to say and he knew it.

"Calm down!!" She threw her hands into the air and spun away. However, before Luke could respond, she turned again, put her hands on her hips and huffed, "I'll calm down when that Sith Lord of a nephew allows me to leave this—" she waved her hands indicating the room, but Luke knew she meant the ship as a whole, "—this disgrace to go after my son!"

He took a deep breath and flooded their bond with love and reassurance. Then he placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "If you calm down we will. And aren't you being a little harsh concerning Jacen?"

That finally got through the fog of betrayal and anger. She stared at him and finally took a deep breath and Luke felt the tension fall away from her. After a moment she more calmly inquired, but she was now irritated at him for holding back, "You have a plan, Skywalker?" She completely ignored his question.

He shrugged and dropped his hands to his side. "Not really. But I'm not going to be locked away when there's a battle going on out there."

"I don't care about the battle, Luke. I want to find Ben. He's cut himself out of the Force again." She was referring to Ben's uncanny way of disappearing from the Force, just as Jacen was most of the time.

"I know. And we will." Luke then stepped over to the door. Laying his hand over the locking mechanism, he looked back at her and somberly said, "But first I'm confronting my nephew."

She moved to stand beside him and scoffed, "Now who's being harsh."

He didn't answer her but instead gave her a reproving look and then turned back to the lock and concentrated. Two seconds later the door slid open to reveal two surprised black armored guards outside.

Mara glanced at Luke and said with a quirked brow, "May I ask why anyone would think two accomplished Jedi Masters would need door guards?"

The one on the right, who wore the raking symbols of a sergeant, nervously cleared his throat and stammered, "Emmm…The general, he—he asked us to make sure you don't leave your quarters."

Luke, keeping his face impassive, simply asked, "Why?"

The two guards exchanged nervous glances and, even though Luke couldn't see their eyes through the black visors of their helmets, he could feel acutely their surprise and fear.

Mara, who wasn't trying to hide any of her displeasure from her facial futures, scowled, "And remember, we can detect if you are lying."

Finally, the sergeant brought his attention back to Luke, "General Solo instructed us to keep you from wondering the ship. During battle not all areas are safe. To fire the long range turboblasters the power—"

Mara impatiently said, "Yes. Yes. We know all about what happens when the _Anakin_ fires its guns. However, keeping us under lock and key with armed guards makes no sense, since we've been on this ship before during battle and are well aware of what can happen if the power is shut down in certain areas and a person is trapped."

The sergeant seemed relieved but still leery, "Then you understand why it is important to stay here."

Luke smiled at the guard's effort, "No. We are not staying here. Instead, if you are so concerned, you could lead us to General Solo. I'm certain he's on the bridge."

The two guards looked at each other and Luke suddenly felt a spike of fear. Fear not directed at him but at something, someone else. Were they afraid of Jacen?"

Mara must have felt the change too that his suggestion brought to the guards. Now she was as determined as him to get to the bottom of things. She pushed past the corporal and headed toward the nearest turbolift. Luke gave the guards another glance and then headed off to follow his wife.

"Hey!" said the corporal, who up until now was quiet. "I guess we should tag along just to keep you out of restricted areas.

Luke glanced over his shoulder at the two guards and smiled, "That may be a good idea. And less likely to get you into trouble with your commander."

Luke missed the look shared between the guards. The Anakin seemed to also be under fire now and lights in the corridor dimmed and never came back up as the batteries continued their constant stream of fire.

The guards caught up with Luke and Mara just before they passed an adjacent corridor. The sergeant pointed and said, "Let's take this lift. It will get you to the command deck just as fast as the main one."

Luke waited for Mara and nodded. Seconds later they were speeding through the convoluted twists and turns of the lift, as the car sped to the command deck. The ship seemed to buck a little and Mara said, "It seems that Jag is playing for keeps as well."

The guards looked at her and the corporal said, his disdain showing through the vocalizer, "You say that as if you know the Imp."

Luke looked up at the status bar of the lift, a series of blinking numbers and letters that symbolized the decks they were passing. "He nearly became our nephew-in-law a few years back. So yes, we know him. Ironic, don't you think?" He then looked at the guards, "And sad."

"Isn't this lift taking a long time to get to the bridge?" Mara's impatience was as clear as the scowl on her face.

The guards then became extremely nervous but before anything else could be said the car stopped and the lighting within dimmed to nearly non-existent. Luke looked at Mara and she was livid. They had just been duped. Luke could only smile at his own gullibility. The power had been diverted from all non-essential systems, which included all but the main turobolifts. Obviously this wasn't a main lift. The guards would have known that and had hoped that by trapping the Jedi Masters into the lift car would prevent them from getting into trouble later.

He turned his grin on the guards and said, "Very smart and quick thinking. I applaud you. Not often can someone fool two Jedi Masters and trap us."

However, Mara wasn't amused at her falling for the stunt. "Well, we won't be trapped for long." Then she pulled her lightsaber from her belt and the two guards cowered into the corner and pulled their weapons. Mara raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm not going to cut you to ribbons, even if that is what I'd rather do. Put those things away before someone gets hurt."

When neither guard made the move to do so, she reached out with the Force and simply pushed the barrels toward the floor. Then she looked at Luke, gave him grin and said, "We need to go up, right?"

He chuckled; he knew what she had planned, "Yes, up would be good."

She then ignited the blue blade of her saber and proceeded to cut a half meter hole into the ceiling of the car. Luke caught the disk as it began to fall at the end of her cut. She closed down the saber and glanced once more at the guards, then she simply leapt up and through the hole. Luke deposited the disk to the side on the floor and followed his wife through the opening, to land beside her on the roof of the car. The lift tunnel was completely black with the only light coming from the blinking red lights to indicate the repulsers were still operational every ten meters or so. The deck doors from the lift shaft would be between those indicators.

Luke pulled a length of thin but strong line from his belt and with the Force as a guide tossed the grappling hook up to catch and wrap around a pipe above where the doors were to the deck above them. He then tested it by tugging on it and looked over at Mara, who was grinning.

"Need a lift?" he asked and held out his hand.

She sniggered as she let him wrap his arm around her and she put hers around his neck, "Never. But I'll humor you anyway, farmboy."

Then he touched the switch on his belt and the line began to retract, pulling them upward as it did. Mara reached out to the Force and pushed the doors above them open and when they reached the opening, she pulled her lightsaber from her belt and leapt from Luke's arms into the safety of the corridor above. It was dimly lit but everything seemed functional and was void of guards. Luke followed her into the corridor, undid his grappling hook and allowed it to rewind the rest of the way into his belt pouch.

He turned and followed Mara down the corridor to the main lift when suddenly he felt the disturbance in the Force. Mara looked back at him and he knew that she felt it too.

She swallowed and disbelievingly asked, "Zekk?"

He sadly nodded. The Order had just lost another great Jedi.

* * *

Zekk pulled up and maneuvered into a twisting dive that nearly caused him to black out form the exertion. However, he held on, he had too. He had to get what was left of his squadron out of this.

The Angels and a Bothan squadron of A-wings were protecting a Corellian Corvette against two squadrons of Mon Calamari and Quarren X-wings and Eta-5s when things went sour. There had been some comm traffic that hinted at the destruction of _Revenger_, but he ignored most of it, until he felt Valin's grief and anger fill the battle meld. Then he knew something was up. However, before he could really think too much about the loss of the admiral, out of no-where four squadrons of GA starfighters seemed to appear at the edge of the fight.

At first, Zekk and the other squadron of A-wings he was working with weren't concerned, until they began to focus completely on them by turning away from their main line and engaging them. Within minutes Ennth's Angels lost six of the ten pilots Zekk had left. With the remaining three pilots from his squad and the four fighters from the Bothan squadron now looking at him for direction, he thought about ordering them to jump to safety. The Corvette was destroyed and they had no reason to stay, except that they couldn't even get free enough to jump. The enemy was literally trying to crush them. And as he saw another two fighters blink out of existence on his status board, he thought that they were doing a very fine job of it too.

Zekk completed his dive and pulled sharp to starboard. As he leveled out some, he took aim and fired at an X-wing that crossed his path. Zekk's laser hit the top S-foil and knocked its laser cannon completely away. As it tried to twist away into an evasive maneuver, Zekk took aim again and this time blasted it to bits. He then pulled a climb that would take him over the blast field. That was when he noticed the battle.

The unknown fleet that jumped into the battle had been identified as the Third Fleet and was trying to flank the Corellians, while Jacen's taskforce and the Mon Calamari continued to fight in front of the Corellians. The Bothan taskforce which was further out in the line from Zekk's position was having a hard time of it. However, from the battle meld he got a feeling from Jaina that near her position closer to where the Imperial Fleet appeared, things weren't quite as bleak.

Suddenly, a laser got lucky and Zekk's R-2 droid squealed its last as its dome was blown away. But the lack of the R-2 wasn't as bad as it could have been in a battle this hot, he still had the Force. Totally relying on the Force to guide him and with his shields nearly gone, he knew if he was hit again he was liable not to make it. He continued in the upward loop and hoped that he could shake the tail.

However, the pilot was a good one and followed him through the climb. Zekk pulled sharp to starboard and hit the lasers as an Eta-5 came into view and was headed his way. He then flew though the ball of expanding hot gas that had once been the GA Interceptor and went into a corkscrew dive. For a moment Zekk thought he had lost his tail, but as his lock alarm sounded he realized too late that he hadn't.

It was a mistake he'd never live to regret.

* * *

**A/N:** I would like to explain my lack of knowledge concerning the wedding ceremony. I would have loved to been able to make Ben's and Jys's wedding more canonial. However, I never read _Union_, which I think was the only place the Jedi Union ceremony would have been explained. I could not find any info on this rite and decided to just come up with something that seemed to fit. The Krylon bit was easy, its a secular service, nothing more. The Jedi portion I'm not too sure about. 

-------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks all for reading and thank you for the review...

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 27 **_

Lower Corellian Line of Battle, Mon Calamari

Jaina had never seen a battle this hectic since the Vong War. There were now two fronts, three if you count the flanking action Jag's fleet was trying to do to the GA Third Fleet. The GAG taskforce had been taking a beating. But now, with the destruction of _Revenger_ and with it Admiral Antilles and the arrival of the Third, the Corellian Fleet and particularly the Bothans, which were further out, were struggling. Jag's fleet was helping but they really hadn't been that affective yet.

She and her squadron had been ordered to support the rear line and was heading in that direction. Soon they arrived and began to attack a cruiser and its wing of fighters. She was actually pleased with her squadron, for despite their greenness and some of their cockiness, they were fighting rather well. So far they had been in several fights and she had only lost one pilot.

She was shooting at an attacking GA X-wing when she felt Zekk's anxiety in the battle meld but more through their personal bond. She sent him strength but he didn't acknowledge her. She could sense that he was using all of his concentration to fight. That worried her, but Zekk was an excellent pilot and had made it through tough battles before.

Then it hit her. She screamed as the surprise and blinding pain came to her through the Force. She immediately felt the empty spot where he had always been. That warm comfort was gone. He was gone.

Jaina reached out through the Force. She was so distracted by what had happened she never even heard her R-9 squeal at her. The laser hit her shields and she instinctively flipped her fighter over on the starboard S-foil and banked hard. The enemy who had taken the shot at her was hit by her wingman's torpedo and exploded. She and the Corellian flew through the expanding fire ball as it was beginning to fizzle out.

"Lead, you okay?" came the concerned voice of her wingman.

Jaina tried cleared her throat of the thickness there by swallowing, but it wouldn't go down, "I—I'm fine. Thanks, Two."

Then she reached out again. _Zekk!!_

Nothing. Suddenly, the truth settled onto her and with it came a crushing pain, as she felt the other Jedi in the meld also react to the sudden loss. She quickly pulled out of the meld, just as Valin and Jessi did.

Zekk was dead.

_NO!_ Her heart screamed. "No! He can't be," she whispered.

And she knew it was her fault. She hadn't loved him enough. She was holding onto a fantasy that never could be. She had been pushing him away and she knew it hurt him like nothing else could.

She didn't remember firing her laser cannons at the enemy ships that crossed her path or the evasive maneuvers she completed, but she must have been working on instinct and being led by the Force as her heart shattered. She had lost her best friend, the man she had been going to marry and her first girlhood love, her last mature love.

She had decided to give up on Jag. She had wanted to tell Zekk before they launched that she was finally willing to give him her complete heart. But now he was gone and she hadn't told him. Again, he hadn't let her. He simply kissed her with a tender passion and told her to tell him when they came back, but his s mile assured her that he somehow knew and that was enough for now. They would have _later_.

Because he always came back.

But not this time there would be no _later_.

He was gone.

Forever…

Her tears clouded her vision and her chest hurt from the anguish in her heart. Then the pain began to turn to something else. Anger. Harsh, terrible anger.

So many lives had been lost during this horrible war. So many fa milies torn apart. Even now she felt her aunt and uncle reach for her with concern and their love, she assumed that they were on the _Anakin Solo_—the enemy's ship. She didn't reach out to them; she was too focused on the reason for her growing rage. The one person who caused all this. The one person she needed to stop before he took someone else she loved away. She had to destroy the Sith Lord that had once been her brother.

_"Jacen, I hate you!!!"_

With those words she made her decision. She really had no clear idea of what she was going to do; she just knew that she had to do something.

She shot her quad lasers at other GA X-wing, hitting its shields. She sensed the pilot's anxiety and she hit the ship again, this time it exploded and she flew through the relative top of the blast field. The path was before her was relatively clear and she hit her comm.

"Two? Lead here, copy?"

"Two here, Lead."

"You have the squad, Lieutenant. I have some business that I need to finish."

"Commander Solo?" was his incredulous response.

She pursed her lips and announced to the entire squad, "Commander Solo here, you are now under the command of Lieutenant Gibbens. May the Force be with you, Solo out." She never waited for comm clicks of affirmation or more questions from her second in command. She simply pulled away from the battle that was beginning to whine down and headed back into the line of Corellian capital ships.

She didn't get very far before her comm beeped. She sighed and knew who it would be. She was breaking so many military regulations and codes that it wouldn't have taken the CorSec academy trained lieutenant to contact Jaina's commander.

She used her chin to hit the mike. "Solo here."

"Jaina, what the kriff are you doing?" the voice was that of her commander and her father.

"Zekk's dead and I'm doing what should have been done a long time ago."

"Zekk's...dead?" Han paused and then asked, "What is that?"

"Yes, he's gone," her voice about broke but she quickly recovered and went on, "Dad, I know what Jacen has become."

There was a pause and then Han responded, "Yeah, well, I think we all know that he's crossed the line."

She sighed, "He's more than just _crossed the line_, Dad. He's a Sith."

"Jaina, you can't be sure of that. I think he's become a Dark Jedi, but a Sith?"

"Dad, think about everything that's happened. Lumiya has been around since the beginning of this war. Who better for her to get her clutches into than my confused, Vong-warped brother who already was treading a dangerous path since probably before the Swarm War?"

There was silence for a moment then quietly he asked, "Jaina, what are you going to do?"

She closed her eyes a brief moment and let the Force fill her. Then she opened them and with conviction, but yet softly, she responded, "I'm the Sword of the Jedi. I know now what my destiny is."

"Jaina?"

"I love you, Dad." With those words she closed the connection.

* * *

Hotel La'Forle, Vincent, Krylon

He held her close as they come down back down from the incredible high they had taken each other. Her head rested on his shoulder and she was still straddling him. As her breathing calmed she made to move, but he stopped her, holding her tighter. She met his gaze and he breathlessly whispered as he tenderly brushed the damp tangle of her raven hair from her face, "I—I don't want this to ever end."

She s miled and reached out with her hand and gently laid it on his cheek, "I'm your wife now, Ben, it never will." She then leaned down and kissed him. She broke the kiss, s miled again and said, "I love you, husband."

He s miled, "I love you, wife."

He let her shift off of him so that she would be more comfortable, but still held her as she leaned over his chest, meeting his gaze intently in the low flickering light of the candles placed around the rented hotel room. He had surprised her by bringing her here to one of the better hotels in Vincent for their first night together as husband and wife. They had left the apartment after they all shared a ryshcate that Jysella had backed. Ben had eaten the traditional Corellian celebratory cake several times in the past, but nothing had ever compared to Jys's ryshcate.

But then nothing could ever compare to Jysella Skywalker. He immediately loved thinking of her as that. It just felt so right. Just as their day had.

It had been an incredible day and an even more amazing night.

And he was about to put a shadow over it.

"Jys, I'm not really sorry for what happened at Mon Cal," he so quietly said that he wondered if he had actually spoken the words or just thought them. But her instant tenseness let him know that she had heard them.

"Ben?" she peered at him questioningly.

He moved his hands up her bare back and then put both hands on either side of her sweet, beautiful face. "I only did what I had to. If I hadn't used my anger and hate for that bounty hunter and attacked him, he would have killed me."

"Ben, you don't know that," she protested. "The Light Side is stronger than the Dark Side."

He gently rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks and said, "Jys, he was winning. He had two lightsabers and he was good. He easily killed one of my men and he wanted nothing more than to kill me. He knew who I was and he had no qualms at using his anger and hate to attack me. He was Jensaarai and was well trained. I only did what Jacen's taught me, Jys. I only did what I had to to survive and end his reign of terror."

She sat up and turned to face him. "Ben, I've never felt so much coldness in you as I felt that day. You promised me that you'd never touch the Dark Side again."

He also moved and sat facing her as he leaned his back against the padded headboard. He knew this would happen. Why did he have to bring this up _now_? Of course, he knew the answer; it was because he needed her to truly trust him.

"There is no Dark or Light Side. There is only one Force, Jys. I only used the whole Force when I fought with Marcia. Because he was not unwilling to use it."

Jysella slowly shook her head, "But Ben, I felt what you were feeling. You didn't just want to stop him from hurting others, you wanted to hurt him in even a worse way. Ben, what I felt within you that day frightened me. You felt like a stranger to me. You felt—you felt," she looked away and Ben suddenly felt like a fool bringing this up as he watched a tear escape her eye. Then she met his gaze again and whispered, "Ben, I felt a ruthlessness in you that could have been akin to evilness."

Her words shocked him. He hadn't even realized that she could have sensed that from him. Her touch that day had been so fleeting. He took a deep breath and reached out and pulled her to him. Holding her, he whispered into her hair, "I'm so sorry, Jysella. I never want you to be afraid of _me_."

She returned his embrace and kissed his neck, then she softly said into his ear, "Just promise me that you won't ever go that far again."

She moved to meet his gaze and he did the only thing that he could, he answered her request, "I promise, Jys." The words were soft and he had every intention of keeping the promise, but somehow as she moved in and met his lips with hers, he wondered if he could.

* * *

Command Salon, _Anakin Solo _

Luke and Mara entered the Command Salon of their nephew's ship and they stopped to watch as Jacen dispensed orders. Mara looked over at Luke and leaned in to quietly say, "I'm having déjà vu here and it's not a good thing."

Luke swallowed, he knew what she meant. Jacen was dressed in the black fatigue uniform of GAG, which he also had introduced to the all those who worked under him, whether they were of the Fifty-first Infantry or the Navy personnel who staffed his ships of his taskforce. But besides the uniform, he also wore the command cape of black. His back was to the Jedi Masters and Luke shuddered.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Jacen turned around and looked at them, Luke reached out to get a read on Jacen but he couldn't get past the other's shields. He actually couldn't feel anything from the younger man.

But Jacen didn't keep his displeasure from his expression. He scowled and moved toward the Masters.

"What are you doing here?"

Luke let the Force fill him with as much calm as he could and replied, "Jacen, we need to talk."

Jacen gave a harsh short laugh, "_Now_ isn't exactly the best time. I am trying to run a battle." And as if to prove his point the ship shuddered slightly under them as the _Intrepid_ got a lucky shot past the _Anakin's_ shields. Jacen turned from his aunt and uncle, dismissing them and headed toward the weapons officer. "Colonel Keys, increase the firing on the_ Intrepid_. If they are getting through our shields I'm sure we are getting though theirs. Also, divert more power to the forward shields."

"Yes, Sir," the older man responded. Luke couldn't help but feel the man's displeasure at his commander, but he also felt his fear for him as well. He looked at Mara and he knew she felt the same thing.

Nodding to each other they moved further into the command area and directly behind Jacen. The younger man looked up from the tactical display and curtly said, "I told you, now isn't the time for discussion."

"Jacen, we are not leaving until you've spoken to us," Luke replied.

Finally, Jacen looked over at Shevu, "Colonel Shevu, you have the bridge. I will be in the auxiliary command."

Lon acknowledged his commander but before the older man got is sentence completely formed, Jacen pivoted on his booted heel and glared at Luke and Mara. "You have ten minutes."

Luke and Mara followed Jacen into the smaller control room and Jacen quickly dismissed the two Bith technicians at the displays. Once the door was closed, Jacen turned again and demanded, "Your time started the moment I left the salon."

Luke swallowed and simply stated, "Jacen, I am recalling you to return back to Coruscant immediately after the battle."

Jacen's face turned from scowling to disbelief and he said, "I take my orders from the Chief of State."

Luke swallowed, "But as a Jedi Master you take your orders from me. And you are first and foremost a Jedi."

Jacen s miled but it never reached his eyes, they were cold amber stones. Luke suddenly realized they almost seemed lighter than he'd remembered Jacen's eyes to be. "May I ask why I'm being brought in?"

Mara tensed and said, "We think you've crossed the line, Jacen. We want to help you."

"You want to help me? You can help me best by supporting my ideas on the Council. If the Jedi were more involved in this war, we could stop it."

"That isn't what we mean, Jacen," Luke calmly said.

Jacen looked from one to the other and then he scoffed, but again the feigned humor never reached his eyes. "I understand now." He moved away from them and Luke suddenly wondered what Jacen would do. He turned and again with the insincere s mile, "You think I've become a Dark Jedi."

Luke felt the unease again but went on anyway, but his hand gravitated to a position near his lightsaber. He had no delusions that if Jacen truly was Dark and felt cornered that the boy he had trained would turn on him and attack. "Yes. That is what we believe."

Jacen stared at him then at Mara. Finally, he said, "I can't believe that you would think this. What have I done to bring you to this conclusion? I have done nothing that would not be supported by the law, or by several Jedi Masters on the Council."

Mara was the one to answer him, surprisingly gently, "Jacen, while I was the Emperor's Hand I did a great many things that were protected by the law, but that didn't make them morally right. Even if I had never embraced the Dark Side, my Master had been the epitome of it. The same could be true of you."

Jacen actually laughed, "I don't think Chief Naithal can be compared to Palpatine, Aunt Mara."

"No, maybe not, but Lumiya can," Luke countered.

Jacen stopped laughing and for a moment he actually looked taken aback. "Lumiya. Yes, she does seem to resurface now and again. However, you forget that I do not know her."

"So, you can assure us that you have never came in contact with her?"

"Uncle Luke, I assure you that Lumiya means absolutely nothing to me." Jacen glanced at his wrist chrono and s miled, "I'm sorry that this has to be cut so short but your ten minutes are up and I have a battle to win." At the door, he turned and said, "Why don't you go and find Ben. I can't afford any techs to prep the _Shadow_ for you, but then I'm sure you would decline the offer anyway."

With that he was gone and Luke felt more frightened than before.

"I don't believe him."

Luke met Mara's eyes and knew that she spoke the truth for them both.

* * *

Command Salon, _Intrepid _

The GA Fifth Fleet and the home fleet on other side of Mon Calamari were being neutralized. It was time to call Kreig in on the battle on this side and let the Hapans finish up with securing that side of the planet, at least from space. Jag's First Fleet did its job and had knocked out the Golan defense platform at the South Pole, but hadn't been able to launch its drop transport ships to the surface to secure the planet. The battle was no where near won and wouldn't be if the Insurgents couldn't get to the surface. Mon Calamari wasn't a friendly planet as the others such as Bothawui had been. Mon Cal would require a large military presence to assure it remained captured.

Masen Kreig nodded once and saluted. Then he said with a lopsided s mile, "Happy hunting, Grand Admiral. Kreig out."

Jag had just ordered Kreig to pull back and make a short jump out of system, only to come back into the system behind the Third Fleet where they were weakening the line the most—the upper section of the line where the Bothan taskforce had taken a real beating.

Jag turned back to the tactical display and as he glanced up he found Valin Horn staring out the viewport. He didn't need to be a Jedi to see that the young man was hurting. He had lost his father-in-law, whom he had considered as close as an uncle his entire life, and he had just lost his friend. Jag had to admit he too felt sorry for the loss of Zekk. He and the other man had always seemed in competition, particularly over Jaina, but Jag knew him to be honorable and, had it not been for the fact that they had loved the same woman, they could have been friends.

Now, Valin seemed distant and he wondered what the Jedi was going to do. He had taken a real liking to his cousin's husband. Jag hadn't known the young Jedi prior to his defection to be with Syal, but he instantly could see that Valin wasn't like the Jedi Jag did know. He had a level headedness that seemed to be non-existent in Jaina and the Jedi closer to her age. Of course, Jag suspected the reason for that—Valin Horn hadn't fought in the Vong War. He had been too young then and it ended before he came of age, which made Jag shudder to think of just what had happened to the Jedi during that war. But then he knew that answer too.

As a laser from the_ Anakin_ hit the _Intrepid_, Jag immediately came out of his reverie. The _Intrepid's_ captain, who had long ago learned to let Jag run things when he was in the command salon, looked over at Jag and Jag nodded. Then Captain Lisle ordered the shields to be augmented by more power and to increase the firing on the enemy ship.

Jag then quietly said to the Jedi, "What's going on?"

Valin looked over at Jag and said, "I don't know. Jaina won't open the meld with me. I also feel Masters Luke and Mara Skywalker. I think they are on the _Anakin_. But they seem—I don't know—worried."

Jag looked out the viewport at the battle. The exploding brilliance of starfighters and the flashes of multicolored lights from the laser cannons was actually quiet beautiful against blackness of space and the jewel-like green-blue and white globe of Mon Cal; at least it was until one realized what it all meant.

Jag swallowed, he suddenly didn't have a good feeling about Jaina cutting herself off from the other Jedi. However, before he could really form a response to Valin the comm officer called out to him.

"Admiral Fel," once Jag turned and moved toward the lieutenant, he went on, "I have a call coming in from General Han Solo—emm, Sir, he is requesting to speak privately with you."

Jag stared at the young comm officer for a moment. Somehow he knew this would be about Jaina. "Put him though to my comlink." Then he turned and headed off the bridge. He said to his second in command of the _Intrepid_, "Captain Lisle, you have the bridge." Jag's words obviously surprised the captain because Jag never left the bridge during a fight.

Once in the corridor outside the command salon, Jag flipped his comlink on and answered, "Fel here."

He could hear the desperation in Han Solo's voice, something that instantly put Jag on edge. "Jag—emm, Admiral Fel, I'm calling you to ask for your help."

"Han, what's going on?" Jag's heart was suddenly in his throat.

The Corellian general paused for a moment and then blurted, "Jaina is gonna do something crazy. I think she intends to storm the _Anakin_. She thinks she has to stop Jacen. She's blaming him for Zekk's death. For everything actually. I don't know exactly what she has planned but I know what I'd do. And it ain't good."

Jag leaned against the bulkhead and took a deep breath. "Han, what do you want me to do?"

Again Han was silent for a moment, then he said, "Talk to her. She'll listen to you."

Jag didn't know what to think, but he bristled as he responded, "Why would she listen to me? Haven't you tried to talk to her? She obviously didn't listen to you so she probably—"

Han interrupted him, "Jag, she still loves you. She may have felt something for Zekk, but in her heart she's always loved you."

Jag couldn't stop the sharp intake of air, but he didn't say anything. Han went on, "I know she put you through hell, kid. But if you had ever felt anything for her you have to stop her. And right now you are the only one who can."

Jag could hear a father's fear in Han's voice and that more than anything shook him to his core. Jag knew then that whatever she had planned, he had to intercept her because he couldn't allow her to throw her life away. He held no fantasies that she still really loved him, but Jag knew that he still loved her and always would.

Taking a deep breath he said, resigned, "I'll see what I can do."

Before Han could respond Jag severed the call and headed down the corridor to the torbolift. He then called the hangar where his personal TIE Interceptor was stowed and ordered it immediately prepped for flight and a squad of TIEs to be ready for launch. He then called the command salon and ordered Captain Lisle to continue in command of the _Intrepid_.

Five minutes later he was lifting his fighter off the deck, the squadron of TIE's behind him and a strange sense of dread and exhilaration flowing through him as he headed out of the safety of his Star Destroyer to save the woman he loved from herself.

-------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	28. Chapter 28

**_Chapter 28_**

Arkanian Microtechnologies, Vohai

She moved through the darkened passageway into the dimly lit corridor. Alex reached out into the bond that she shared with her partner and lover to get an idea as to where he was. He was making his way to the laboratory from outside the massive fortress-like building. She had infiltrated through the ventilation system in the roof, while Kyp disabled the security system and would provide the way out. Suddenly, she heard a noise and instantly pushed her back into the durosteel wall and held her breath. As she let it out slowly she hid herself in a Force shadow that completely concealed her from the two scientists that passed by. Once they rounded the corner at the end of the corridor, she allowed herself to relax a little and began moving again.

The information that Alex Winger and Kyp Durron had gotten from the Ryn pilot back on Tralus eventually brought them here to Arkanian Microtechnologies. The biotechnology company was known for its cloning and dabbling in and with Yuuzhan Vong science. Vohai was an Insurgent government that was siding with the Imperial Remnant, but Corellia and its other allies also had great influence over what went on in the government.

Alex reached for Kyp and let his reassurance tingle through her. He would soon be in place outside the lab. She took another deep breath and used the Force to trip the door code without setting off the security alarms. She hunched down as the door slid upward. The laboratory was surprisingly dim considering there was still someone working.

She again hid her presence in a shadow as the tall willowy Kaminoan turned to greet whoever it was who entered her statuary. "Is anyone there?" came the precise voice sounding as willowy as the being speaking when she saw no one.

Alex closed her eyes and as she held the illusion of shadow over her she inched her way into the room until she was behind a work table. Then she reached out into the Force and closed the door. The Kaminoan suddenly flooded the Force with concern but oddly she wasn't afraid. "Come out. I know someone is in here."

Then Alex used the Force to activate the lock of the door and made sure the alarm was disabled from her crunching position just under the table. She let the illusion slip a little as she was concealed under the table. The technique which she had learned during her travel around the galaxy took a great deal of concentration. Alex had a great Force potential, but she had been relying on it a great deal to help get her into the laboratory and she was beginning to tire. She called on the Force to refresh her and she felt Kyp's gentle loving touch. He was in place. She took a deep breath and cloaked herself again. She was only about two meters away from the scientist. She just had to get a little closer then she could drop the concealing shadow.

But her luck wasn't with her and she stepped on a broken shard of a test tube that was under the table which she was attempting to crawl under. The alien gasped in surprise but oddly she didn't panic, "Show yourself immediately. I am calling security." She slowly laid down a datapad on the table the scientist then reached under the work table and tried to activate the security alert.

Alex held her breath but when nothing happened she crawled out from under the table directly in front of the scientist. The Kaminoan gasped and stepped back as Alex seemed to come out of the shadows like a specter with the hilt of her lightsaber in her prosthetic left hand.

"Who are you?" subtle fear laced the words spoken as the alien tried to side step away from the Jedi.

Alexandria Winger, retired Galactic Alliance Starfleet captain and self-trained Jedi, s miled crookedly and replied, "I think I will ask the questions from now on, Dr. Taun We."

Alex looked around the lab at the various equipment and computer monitors but it was the cloning capsule that caused her to shudder, inside was a ten inch long humanoid fetus that floated in the light pink nutrient liquid. She reached out into the Force and was shocked to find that it was Force-sensitive.

Taun We noticed the Jedi's line of sight and began to move closer to the capsule as if she was protecting it. Alex looked over at the Kaminoan and asked, "What's going on here?"

When she didn't answer, Alex said threateningly as she moved closer, "And why were you at Centerpoint Station?"

"I will tell you nothing, Jedi," the scientist replied determinedly.

Alex grinned and said, "Then I think it's time you meet my partner. He doesn't care much for scientists. The last one who caused him problems had her memory wiped."

Taun We's only response was to tilt her head slightly. But it was her words that caused Alex to shudder. "I've had worse threats. Jedi do not frighten me. I've dealt with more ingenious ones then you."

She then used Alex's slight second of surprise at her words to make her move. She side stepped quickly moved away from the table, trying to get away and round Alex.

However, Alex moved so fast that the ancient Kaminoan hadn't even seen her coming until the Jedi reached out and grabbed the other, spinning her around with the scientist's long thin arms pinned behind her.

"Please," Taun We spoke, but didn't sound like she was pleading, only asking, "let me go."

"No." Alex clipped her saber to her belt and pulled a pair of cuffs off. She applied them to the other's wrists as she said, "Nice try. The insult was very creative. But we aren't letting you go until we have our answers." She turned the Kaminoan around to face her again.

Suddenly, a noise issued from the only window the lab possessed as Kyp cut through the glass. She sent to him, _It's about time. _

_Sorry, sweetheart. _

A section of the window floated inward and was gently placed on the floor. Then Kyp Durron climbed over the sharp edge and leapt to the floor. Taun We and Alex watched him and as he stood from the crouch he had landed in, the scientist said, "Master Jedi Durron, I wish we could have met under different circumstances."

Kyp wove his way around the work tables and came to stand next to Alex. He had shaved off his goatee and his hair hung loose as he normally wore it. He grinned at the scientist and responded sardonically, "I bet that you do."

Kyp looked around the lab and raised an eyebrow when his eyes fell upon the cloning capsule. He looked back at the alien and said, "Interesting. Is the Empire planning on using clones to fight its war again? I somehow doubt Jag Fel would have the stomach for that."

Alex glanced at Kyp and sent through their bond, _Reach for the fetus through the Force._

His eyes held a silent question but he did as she told him and he obviously felt the same thing she had because he turned to the scientist and glared, "What is going on here? What is that thing?"

Taun We's large eyes were unreadable as she straightened and somewhat defiantly responded, "What will you do with me if I refuse? Wipe my memory? Which will get you nowhere. Or will you hand me over to GAG to have me personally tortured by the Jedi in charge."

Kyp took a step forward threateningly he replied, "For all that you have contributed to, a memory wipe would be too good for you. In many ways Dr. Taun We you and your kind are just as guilty for this galaxy's misfortunes as Qwi-Xux, Tol Sivron or Bevel Lemelisk and the other sickos who built the weapons that destroyed the Old Republic and advanced the evil of the Empire. You will answer our questions. And you can even chose where you'd like to do so. Either here in the place I'm sure you are most comfortable or some where else with us. The choice is yours."

She suddenly looked defeated and she sagged against the table. "Alright. I will cooperate."

Alex smiled and nodded, "Good. Now, I think the first question that you should answer is: What interest does a known cloning scientist have in Centerpoint Station?"

The scientist shifted her gaze between the two Jedi and said as she pointed to the cloned fetus. "That. The clone is why I was added to the Centerpoint Team."

Alex narrowed her blue eyes, "Centerpoint Team?"

"Yes, the Corellian government is—"

While the Kamioan and Alex were talking, Kyp moved around the table to stand before the capsule. Alex felt him reach out into the Force again and after a few moments he spun around, with a look of astonishment on his face however it was his words that shocked Alex to her very core as he interrupted the scientist.

"That thing is familiar. I know that presence."

"Kyp?"

He swallowed hard and said, "Its presence is similar to the Solo twins." At the shocked and confused expression on Alex's face, Kyp turned to the cloning scientist who had helped create the very first Stormtoopers. His voice was seething as he said, "I understand now. Whoever you are working for wants to produce a clone that will hopefully be close enough genetically to Anakin Solo or Jacen Solo so that they can fire Centerpoint."

Alex and Kyp both felt the surprise at the easy deduction from the scientist. However it was Kyp who reacted, pulling his lightsaber from his belt he switched it on and in a motion too fast to track he sliced through the capsule spilling the contents onto the floor. Taun We yelped but didn't try to move as she watched her creation whither on the cold tile floor. After doing the humane thing and making sure the clone was dead, Kyp returned back to the women and glowered to the scientist, "No one does that to my friends. I know the Solos are supportive of the Corellian government but I know that they would _never_ support this," he made a slashing motion to take in the lab. "They have suffered enough over the loss of their son. You will not create a parody of him to suit you sick purposes."

Taun We met Kyp's intimidating glare and calmly asked, "What will you do now, Master Jedi?"

Kyp simply said, his green eyes dark with fury, "Make sure you are never able to create another."

* * *

Battle of Mon Calamari

Jaina felt the tears slide down her checks but she ignored them as she flew into the main body of the Corellian fleet. She tried to avoid as much trouble as she could, but occasionally she couldn't and she would give herself over to the Force and fight her way through. However, she knew that once she reached the edge of the line and began to cross into the GA line things would get more than just hot.

She flew though the exploding sparks that had moments before been a GA A-wing that she had targeted. Then she saw the GA line. The battle was still as fierce here as it had been facing the Third Fleet. Her R-9 twittered and she read the translation. "No, I don't really know what I'm doing, Sparks. I just know that I have to stop him."

She looked at her display and found the designation for the _Anakin Solo_. The R-9 set out another string of whistles and she responded, "Yeah, I know the odds of survival. But you know what they say: Never tell a Corellian the odds."

With that she hit the throttle and flew toward the enemy line and the Sith Lord that had been her brother. She could feel Valin try to reconnect the battle meld with her. She could even feel Jessi Chevil try, even though Valin had acted as the common tread between the three, since he knew Jessi better than she did. She had been at the Maw when Valin had been there during the Vong war. But Jaina kept herself closed to them, because she knew that they'd only try to stop her.

She did, however, reach for the other presences she felt—her uncle and aunt. She also tried to locate Ben, but she couldn't feel him; she found that odd but she didn't think too much on it either. She then went back to her uncle and aunt, didn't want to harm them. They would be important in the end to correct all the damage her demented brother caused.

She shot at an X-wing and after coming out of an evasive series of twists and dives she corrected her ship and reached for her old Master. She instantly felt Mara's ire, frustration and—fear. That actually took her aback some. Mara never feared anything. But there it was.

_Aunt Mara? _

_Jaina? _She heard in her mind.

_Get away. Jacen is evil._ She sent to the older woman who had been her first Master.

_What do you mean? _

Jaina wasn't sure what exactly she wanted to tell her aunt. She needed them to leave the _Anakin_ or they could possibly be hurt. She took a deep breath and decided to ignore the question, _Is Ben there? _

_No._ Jaina could clearly feel her aunt's irritation in her silent words. _We are leaving to get him._

Jaina sighed a breath of relief and had to fire her cannons again as a half squad of Eta-5s crossed her path. Finally, she was clear and she sent to _Mara, Good. Leave the Anakin now._

Then she felt Mara's frustration again and got the sense that she was in battle. Eventually, Mara responded, _We are not on the _Anakin_. Just left._

Jaina gave a wan smile and more tears flowed. She simply sent back to her aunt, _Good bye, Aunt Mara. _

She then severed that mental connection and concentrated on the dogfights that she couldn't avoid because she was becoming the target. She suffered a laser shot that knocked out her port stabilizer, but the damage seemed minimal. She shouted to her astromech, " Sparks, see what you can do about that stabilizer. And increase my shields by at least ten present."

The R-9 squealed a response that Jaina took a half second to read as she banked starboard to avoid being hit again. "The shields first. I can still fly with a bad stabilizer."

Soon the overhead display showed that the shields had been increased by ten present. "Good. Now fix that stabilizer." She felt the determined intent behind her and looked at her monitor. "Kriff! I've got a tail."

However, before she could fall into an evasive maneuver her lock alarm sounded. She let out a very colorful Corellian curse and instantly fell into the rhythm of the Force. Letting the Force totally control her movements she wove her way through a close by debris field. From the size of some of the flotsam she suspected it had once been a corvette. She flew around one of the pieces that was about twice the size of her X-wing. As soon as she was on the opposite side she immediately slowed down her speed and stayed next to the junk. Suddenly the lock alarm stopped its incessant beeping and she let out a sigh of relief. _It worked! _ Then she dove as fast as she could as the torpedo hit the chunk of burnt out ship rather than her.

She then looked at her display again and found the _Anakin_ not far ahead. She took a deep breath and looked out of the canopy. There in the distance she could see it. A monster among rancors. It appeared to be taking hits from a distant ship and she looked again at the display of the battle to see that it was locked in battle with the _Intrepid_. Seeing the designation for the ship of Jagged Fel only incited her anger more. If she could have just let the handsome Imperial go, maybe Zekk wouldn't have—

No, she didn't know that. She had to stay focused. She had to finish formulating her plan, but before she could implement any plan, she had to get there first.

She shot another X-wing but the laser shots were easily adsorbed by the craft's shields. It wouldn't be deterred and she shot at it again and again as it shot back at Jaina. Suddenly, she felt the pilot's rise in anxiety and knew that he was in trouble. She kept shooting and even followed him through his own evasive dive. After another shot, she knew the other's shields were down and she released another barrage of laser fire and the ship exploded.

Then the R-9 whistled again. She read the message and scowled. "I don't care who's trying to contact me, Sparks. Why do you think I turned the comm off?"

The R-9 though twittered again and Jaina sighed. Whoever it was that was trying to contact her knew just the right codes to override all orders by the pilot. "Okay, put it through," she said resigned, although it wouldn't have mattered what her order was, the R-9 would have obeyed the superior officer's command.

There was a crackle and then suddenly a voice came to life in her helmet's speakers, "Jaina, what are you doing? Please, turn on your commstation. I want to talk to you."

She gasped at the sound of his voice, even though it was distorted by being diverted though the R-9, the voice was as precise as she remembered. But she didn't obey his request. She shook her head and let out a sob.

However, he was relentless, "Jaina, I think I know what you are doing. There is no way you are ever going to get close enough to get a healthy shot at the _Anakin_. And if you don't weaken the shields you will burn up on them if you try to ram the ship."

How could he know that was what she had planned? But then she knew the answer—the same way he knew that she was heading toward it in the first place. Her father, and that irked her. How could he go to Jag?

She shot at another enemy and twisted away from the answering shots. She then took a second to look at her display, and there they were: thirteen TIE fighters flying in typical TIE formation with an Interceptor flying point. As she watched them they became entangled with a squadron of GA X-wings. After she finished with firing on two more A-wings and an Eta-5 and evading more shots from other ships including a cruiser that she was flying over, Jaina looked at the display again. The TIE squadron was still coming in an intercept vector toward her and the _Anakin_, but now there were only eleven of the ships. She instantly studied the designations to make sure Jag's Interceptor was still among them. She let out her breath as she saw that it was.

Then they were being attacked again. She couldn't let him get destroyed or anymore of his pilots in his attempt to stop her. The galaxy would need Jag after Jacen was dead. She reached over and broke her comm silence.

" Sparks, did he give you a frequency?"

A series of what sounded like happy beeps was the droid's response and instantly Jaina was connected to Jagged Fel.

"Jag, what are you doing out here? You are going to get yourself killed."

There was a slight pause and then, "I still am a better pilot than a commander, Jaina. But that is beside the point. What are _you_ doing?"

She took a deep breath and quietly said, "Jag, Jacen is a Sith. I have to stop him. It's my destiny."

Jag's reply was immediate, "A Sith? Jaina you can't be serious."

"Yes, Jag, I am very serious. He murdered Tenel Ka and he would have killed—others if given the chance." She wasn't about to tell Jag that Jacen wanted to kill his own daughter. "He has been touching the Dark Side since the Swarm War, but none of us ever seen it. Or, rather wanted to see it."

"But why is it your destiny alone to stop him? The entire Jedi Order has that responsibly but none of them have seen this. He sits on the Master's Council, surely they know what he has become and can stop him."

The _Anakin_ loomed before her. It was hard to see where the ship's edges stopped and started, but as she rotated to allow Mon Calamari to float in the backdrop, she could then clearly make out the outline.

"Jaina?"

"Jag, I'm the Sword of the Jedi. I was destined to stop the Sith, not the Vong as we all thought. I'm my generation's Chosen One."

"No, Jaina," she honestly was taken aback by the intensity in his voice. But before she could wonder too much about it, her lock alarm began to beep again. She had another torpedo tail.

She instantly went into evasive maneuvers she had designed to help lose the torpedo, but they weren't working. And this time there were now large pieces of space junk close by. She didn't panic, just tried to keep up speed ahead of it.

Jag's voice sounded again. "Jaina?" This time it was tinged with worry.

She gave herself over to the Force and tried again to lose the torpedo.

"Jaina, I can't let you commit suicide. What if you fail anyway? If this is your destiny, why does it have to be this way?" He paused and Jaina clearly could here his fear in his voice. _Was he afraid that I'd be killed?_

However, she had no time to contemplate Jag's possible emotions. The torpedo was gaining. She let out another curse that would curl the toes of most and went into a climbing spiral in hopes of confusing the tracking device of the missile. Suddenly, her ship shuddered and the twisting motion slowed.

"Kriff! That stabilizer is loose again! Sparks!"

"Jaina! Bail out of there," Jag's voice was nearly a shout over her comm. But she didn't heed his words. She continued to in her flight path. Suddenly, the lock alarm became quiet and Jaina looked dumbfounded at her display. The torp was gone. And she found the eleven TIEs coming in to surround her.

They tangled with more X-wings, the Anakin was directly before them now and besides the X-wings, the massive Star Destroyer was beginning to open its batteries up. One of the TIEs was hit by a lucky shot and was obliterated before the pilot had the chance to eject.

That frustrated her. This was her fight not Jag's or his pilot's. "Jag, get out of here."

"No," his voice was strained as he went into a twisting dive to avoid being shot at by his pursuing X-wing. As he came out of the dive, he continued, "I won't allow you to do this. At least not alone. If what you say is true then it is as much my duty as it is yours to stop him."

"Jag, but you are the leader. With Wedge gone you are the only one who can hold the confederacy together. It will be you who will bring peace. Please," she was nearly pleading as she tried to reason with him. "Turn back. What does it matter if I die, as long as Jacen also does too?"

Jag's words were laced with a pain she couldn't understand, "Jaina, did Zekk really mean this much to you?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Is this what Zekk would have wanted you to do? You are throwing away your life. I can't imagine this is what Zekk would have wanted."

"Stop!" she screamed. "Don't you ever talk about Zekk. It's because I couldn't stop love—" She froze realizing what she was about to say. She sobbed. No, she wasn't going to lay her heart out again for him to rip apart. She couldn't stand it.

Now she was close enough to the _Anakin_ to let go of her torpedoes that she had saved for this task. She just needed to get nearer the upper portion where the command salon was. She would let them go and—

"I'm hit!" Jag's voice was that of astonishment and indignation.

"Jag!"

_No, No!!_ She screamed internally and immediately scanned her display, in search of his Interceptor. "_Jag!!_"

She couldn't be responsible for his death too. She couldn't. She sobbed out his name again and suddenly his ship returned to the display. "Get out of here!"

"No, Jaina. If you are still determined to do this I am too," came his firm voice.

Sparks twittered and she read the rather long translation:

_Command Imperial TIE Interceptor is losing power. Possible damaged engine. If current mission is continued, Interceptor will not survive._

" Sparks, are you sure?" Jaina avoided another green laser blast from the Star Destroyer below her. She was almost there.

There was no mistaking the negative response from the astromech. Jag was going to die if she stayed here.

She suddenly felt the presence of another in her mind. _So, you think that you can stop me. _

The evilness she felt coming from the man who was her brother caused her to shudder. _Jacen? _

The other laughed the sound brutish in her mind. _I was. _

_So, you are a Sith? _

_You cannot win, Sister._ Suddenly, they were being swarmed by two squads of X-wings, their flying precise. Their coordination something she hadn't seen since the Vong or the Killiks.

What was he doing? No, squadron would fly that exact, their laser shots that accurate. She wondered. Her answer was instant. _Battle__ meditation_.

Then he was gone. But as she watched four more of the TIEs wink out of existence and her own lock alarm began to signal again as her shields took the energy from a laser shot, she knew she was beat. She went into another evasive twist as she climbed away from the _Anakin_.

"Jag?"

"Yes."

"Can you and the rest make a hyperspace jump?"

"Yes."

"Good. Do it."

"No. You first. I'm sending you the coordinates." She rolled her eyes despite the danger they were in and then her comm beeped that it received the information. She keyed the coordinates in her nav computer and activated her hyperdrive only seconds before the torpedo chasing her would have caught her.

She knew that if she didn't jump first, Jag never would. _Stubborn Imperial_, she thought as she watched the stars swirl around her. But her thoughts of Jag were short lived as she felt the malicious laugh in her mind again.

* * *

Hotel La'Forle, Vincent, Krylon

_"Ben…" _

_"Ben, hear me…"_

Ben groaned in his sleep as he heard the fa miliar voice again.

_"Ben, you must return to the _Anakin_. I'm in danger and need you here immediately." _

Again he moaned and thrashed his head as his mind was filled with images of Jacen being in trouble.

_"Ben…You are needed here…Sorry." _

"Jacen…" he mumbled in his sleep but didn't wake. Jysella shifted in her slumber next to him, but she didn't awaken either.

Suddenly, the images of Jacen and the GAG needing him changed. He was suddenly in the place that he so often found himself when he slept—the sand dunes of Tatooine.

_Ben frantically looked around and he heard another voice, this time it was Jysella's:_

"Ben. Ben, save me!"

_The words were breathy and mere whispers on the wind. _

_"Jys!!" He screamed and began to run toward the direction the words seemed to have come. "Jysella, where are you?!"_

"Ben, save me from it."

_Then he heard the squeal of the dreaded krayt dragon. And he knew it was the dragon that had her. It no longer was chasing him, it had Jysella. He ran toward the sound ready to fight the thing that had been chasing him for well over a year and a half. _

_"Ben…" this time the voice was Jacen's. "You have to destroy the Dragon." _

_ "I know," And he would destroy it, or it would destroy him but he had to save her. _

-------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	29. Chapter 29

cheersweetie27: Thank you so much for reading and commenting. I'm glad that you are enjoying my madness. :-)

_**

* * *

Chapter 29**_

Hangar Bay 2, _Intrepid_, Mon Calamari

Jag watched out of the canopy of his ball shaped cockpit of his personal TIE Interceptor. Although, he had to admit that when his old mentor and predecessor quipped that that only other Supreme Commander who had insisted on possessing a fighter was none other than Darth Vader. Jag remembered glaring at Pelleaon and telling him that he hoped that was the only thing he had in common with the Sith Lord.

Now, he was glad that he had demanded such an item, because without it he'd never been able to prevent Vader's granddaughter from committing suicide in hopes of killing her brother. He ran his hand through his short black hair and took a deep breath as he watched her pop the canopy of her battered X-wing and slowly pull her helmet off. Her hair was pulled back in a messy tail as she had always worn it when she flew and loose damp locks clung to her face. She pushed the loose hair off her face and Jag's breath caught. She hadn't ever looked more beautiful or vulnerable.

He forced himself to pull his eyes from her and looked at her ship. It truly was amazing what she had done. How she had survived flying into the enemy's line from the opposite side of the battle—a lone fighter? He had started out with twelve other pilots and they hadn't been able to protect themselves from near extinction. Only four of the elite pilots survived to return to the _Intrepid_.

Finally, he too opened the hatch of his fighter and hopped to the floor. Jaina had finished climbing from the ladder and she turned instantly and glowed at him. Her face was tear streaked and her eyes were blood shot. Jag suddenly realized just how broken she was and he had to fight the impulse to take her into his arms and kiss her as he had fifteen years before. Her harsh words jarred him back to reality.

"What in the nine hells were you doing?" she demanded as she stood before her ship, her hands on her hips.

Jag stopped in front of her and responded, his stoic mask in place, "I saved you from making a terrible mistake and a fool hardy one at that."

"He's a Sith, Jag. He has to be stopped." As if to prove her point the_ Intrepid_ shuddered under a blast of the _Anakin's_ long range turboblasters.

"And killing yourself to stop him, what is that all about?" At her surprised expression he went on. "I know what you planned, Jaina. You knew your chances of surviving actually boarding the ship were next to nil. You would have to fight your way to the bridge and then fight Jacen head on and what ever else GAG threw at you. However, if you simply unloaded your torps into the shields and weaken them, you could easily fly your X-wing into the command salon viewports. The resulting explosion would surely kill everyone in the salon, including yourself." He paused for a second, then asked, "Am I close?"

"At least Jacen would not be able to turn the GA into another evil empire," she cried.

"And you wouldn't have to deal with the loss of your lover, is that also the reason?"

The moment the words were out of his mouth he knew he had made a terrible mistake. Jaina's indigent and powerful slap against his cheek was as loud as a whip crack across the quiet hangar.

"I told you, Fel, never to mention him again," her voice dripped with venom.

Jag's reaction was to clench his jaw and to stare down at her with hard, icy green eyes. "Commander Solo, I believe you are completely out of line." Without taking his glare from hers, he called out, "Corporal." After the reluctant deck hand stepped up to the former lovers, Jag went on, "Please, escort Commander Solo to the quartermaster and have her issued provisions and quarters. And make sure she remains in those quarters."

"Yessir," the young noncom saluted. Then he turned toward Jaina, "Commander, if you will follow me?"

Jaina looked away from the Grand Admiral to the enlisted man and nodded curtly. Without saying a word further she spun and followed him out of the hangar.

Jag watched her go as the lights dimmed again in wake of another blast being issued by the _Intrepid_ into the _Anakin_. Finally, he took a deep shuttering breath and tried to focus on the job at hand. There wasn't time to be distracted by the fact his heart was shattered again by Jaina Solo. He had a battle to win. He pivoted sharply on his heel and headed straight to the command salon determined to do just that.

* * *

Main Hanger, _Intrepid _

His expression was one of impassive disinterest as he stood off to the side of the hangar and watched as the battered fighter craft came through the containment field; however, Valin Horn's emotions were anything but impassive or disinterested. The battle was over and the Insurgents had squeaked out a win, but it hadn't been without great cost, personal cost.

Most of the ships that were landing in their designated bays were TIEs and other Imperial fighters, but with the losses they had suffered of the_ Intrepid_ could take on several fighters from the lost capital ships as well. Many of those baseless partial squads were from the _Revenger_ and there was one in particular that the Jedi was waiting for.

Valin sensed her before he saw what was left of her battered Mynocks enter the hangar. Finally, they landed and Valin made his move toward them. He watched as she slowly popped the canopy and he moved closer to her scarred X-wing. Then she looked down at him and removed her helmet. Valin wasn't surprised to see that her eyes were dry and that there was no sign that she had been crying. But she needed to; he could feel her grief and seeing him put a crack in the dam.

She climbed down the ladder but stopped halfway to rest her forehead on the top rung. She was both physically and emotionally exhausted. Valin looked away for a moment and then reached up and caught her around the waist. Touching the Force he easily pulled her away and brought her down against him. She looked up to meet his eyes and Valin swallowed as he felt her pain.

"He's gone, Val. Daddy is gone," her words were quiet as he took her into his arms. Knowing Syal would never want to show weakness to those she commanded, he reached out into the Force. In the minds of those who were watching the newly weds Valin implanted a simple image. To those around them, they no longer existed.

He could see the moisture in the corners of her beautiful blue eyes and he wished he could take away her pain as easily as he made them disappear in the minds of the beings in the hangar. But he couldn't, all he could do was be there for her and to comfort her. Finally, Valin whispered as he rubbed her pale cheek with his thumb, "Let it out, Syal. It's over and I'm here, baby. Let it out."

At his gentle words Syal Antilles-Horn collapsed into her husband's powerful arms and the dam that held in the torrent of tears finally broke. He picked her up and cradled her against him. He murmured words of love into her hair as she sobbed her grief onto Valin's shoulder. After ordering her astromech to take care of the X-wing, he carried her out of the hangar and headed to the quarters that they would share and hopefully the both could begin to heal.

* * *

Presidential Mansion, Coronet, Corellia

Prime Minister Dur Gejjen watched as the image of his acting Supreme Commander Jolana Wekk winked out. _So, Fel pulled it off, he won Mon Cal._

He was pleased; after all it was one more step toward an end to the war. However, he had to find a way to rid himself of Jagged Fel. He was becoming far too popular and respected to Dur's liking. Even among certain Corellians there was talk that Corellia would benefit from joining the Imperial Remnant and a few systems like Eriadu was already petitioning the Empire for admittance.

He shook his head. It would be laughable if it wasn't all to damaging to his power among the loose confederacy the Insurgents had formed.

It was most unfortunate Jagged Fel hadn't ended up like his uncle. He'd have to thank Jacen Solo for at least getting rid of one thorn in Dur's side, which he knew would have become a festering boil if Wedge Antilles had ever found out about his plans concerning Centerpoint.

Suddenly, his secretary droid buzzed, bringing him out of his reverie. He hit the intercom and said, "Yes?"

"Mr. Prime Minster, Dr. Toll Nouf is requesting an emergency appointment."

Dur frowned. _What is he doing here?_ "Let him in, Zin."

The secretary droid replied, "As you wish, Sir."

A moment later the door to Dur's office slid open and the tall, gaunt Muun stepped through. He bowed his head and said in his deep voice, which Dur associated with what a specter would sound like, "Prime Minster, thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

Dur pursed his lips and regarded his chief engineer on the Centerpoint Team, "Please, have a seat." Dur waited until the dark robed being was seated in the chair opposite him to ask, "Why are you here?"

Nouf slowly nodded his head and gravely but calmly said, "I'm afraid that I have bad news. It seems that the Jedi have located AS3."

Dur's reaction was instant, "What?!"

If the Muun was affected by his employer's outburst, he made no reaction. He simply intoned, "Apparently, Jedi Master Kyp Durron and a Knight by the name of Alexandria Winger were able to locate the Kamioan scientist assigned to implementing AS3. They broke into the lab and were able to obtain information concerning the plan."

Dur jumped out of his chair and paced half way across the room. How could this man be so calm when the worst possible thing just occurred? "How much?"

"Sir?"

Dur turned sharply and repeated, "How much does the Jedi know?"

"Everything."

Dur ran his hand though his short dark hair and inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself. "And the clone?"

"Dead, Sir." The Muun enegineer then added, "It gets worse, Prime Minster."

"Oh, I highly doubt that, Nouf," Gejjen scoffed.

"According to Dr. Taun We, Master Durron was able to identify AS3 in the Force."

Dur nodded and sneered, "Of course he identified the clone. He is very close to the Solos." He paused again and turned away from the alien. After a few more calming breaths, which did very little to calm him, he asked, "And the data, what of it?"

Nouf replied, "The data has been confiscated by the Jedi. Arkanian Microtechnologies are responding to the Jedi inquiry with the deposition that I had put into place and denying any involvement."

"The scientist, where is she?"

"She has been released by the Jedi, following her questioning and returned to Arkanian Microtechnologies. She has contacted me and related that other than initial intimidation tactics, she was treated well. However, she also states that she told them everything."

"Well, this definitely keeps getting better." Dur moved across the office to the drink dispenser in the wall. After pouring himself a tall glass of brandy and drinking over half of the potent amber liquid, he went on, "I do hope she was smart enough to encrypt her data that they surely copied."

"I'm sure she had, Sir, or she wouldn't have been up front with them. I've known Taun We for many years and she is not a fool. She knew that to hide anything from the Jedi would have been futile. However, all of her data has been backed up. She told me that she is willing to begin work immediately on a second AS3, or rather AS4.

Dur stared at the nearly unemotional being, "Will you stop referring to the clone as if it was one of your machines. It was a clone of Anakin Solo for galaxy sake. _Anakin Solo!_ Do you have any possible idea what this means, Dr. Nouf? We cloned the lost son Han and Leia Solo and nephew of Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker. But if that wasn't enough, he was the brother of Jacen Solo! I really do not want the GA firing on Corellia until I have Centerpoint up and running. Or worse, Han Solo pointing his blaster at me while his Jedi wife waves her lightsaber around for good measure. Now the entire plan will be delayed by months. And your scientist's loose tongue gave them ample reason to want me dead!"

The Muun stood up and his already thin lips became thinner. He was a respected weapons engineer, who had the pleasure of working with such great minds as Qwi-Xux and Bevel Lemelisk, he would not be treated like this any longer. "Prime Minster Gejjen, I apologize for this set back. However, all is not lost. AS4 will be produced and Centerpoint Station will be operational within the time restrains. I have already made arrangements for Dr. Taun We to be transported to Centerpoint. There, she will begin working on another clone. With her growth acceleration techniques, AS4 will be operational within six months."

Dur stared at the scientist. He was right; the plan had to go forward. His mind buzzed with ideas of what to do next. Finally, he nodded, "Yes, now if I can just figure out how to keep that data Durron has from seeing the light of day."

* * *

Office of the Chief of State, New Senate Building, Senate District, Coruscant

Gavin Darklighter moved swiftly though the corridors of the newly opened Senate Building. The grand opening ceremony had been planned three weeks ago when the trouble at Mon Calamari started with the first terrorist attack. If Gavin was concerned over his requested emergency meeting with Chief Niathal, he wasn't showing it. Dressed impeccably in the white uniform of his rank, he strode through the sterile hallways with purpose.

Finally, exiting the turbolift that opened to the reception area of the executive office, Gavin took a deep breath and headed for the secretary droid. "Admiral Darkligher to see Chief Niathal."

"Do you have an appointment, Sir," the SX-5 droid asked, its voice imitating that of a monotone female that vaguely reminded Gavin of a teacher he had once.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "She requested my presence as soon as I learned anything about the battle at Mon Calamari."

"Thank you, Admiral." The droid then called the Chief of State on the intercom. Gavin moved away from the desk and stood with his hands clasped tightly behind his back and looked at an extremely expensive moss painting that was supposed to portray the Liberation of Coruscant from the grips of the Empire. The scene was completely an overly romantic depiction of the type that made war look like the most glorious and wonderful experience one could have. It could of course be further from the truth and was the type of art that made Gavin disgusted. After all, he remembered that liberation first hand.

The secretary brought him out of his thoughts when she said, "Chief Niathal will see you know, Admiral Darkligher."

Gavin nodded and said, "Thank you, SX-5."

Gavin entered the office and saluted the Commander in Chief. "Chief Niathal, you requested me to bring news from Mon Calamari as soon as I was informed."

The Mon Calamari woman looked hard at the man who commanded her fleets and said, "I've already been informed, Admiral."

Gavin swallowed hard but he really wasn't surprised and showed no emotion at all. He figured that someone involved in the battle would have contacted her. Or possibly even the government of her home planet. "Of course, Chief Niathal. I'm sorry. General Solo and Admiral Makin was the last to pull out. Unfortunately, Admiral Cheb has been taken prisoner by the Hapans."

"Yes, Admiral, I'm well aware of what is happening to my home world," Gavin was actually taken aback by how cold her voice was. Her bulbous eyes glared at him. Her face even seemed to be a deeper shade of pink. "General Solo has already contacted me and I am not pleased. Not pleased at all." She then stood up and leaned over the desk on her fisted webbed fingered hands.

Gavin was instantly angered by the mention of Niathal's Jedi puppeteer. "And what did the good General have to say?"

"That you refused his request to have the Third Fleet dispatched in its entirety to Dac." She was furious, her diverting back to the Mon Calamari word for the planet proved it. However, Gavin was also and would not back down.

"I felt that I explained my reasons to Admiral Makin," Gavin calmly replied. He had learned long ago that remaining calm in this sort of situation often accomplished more than showing anger.

"Yes, Admiral, I've heard your reasons. Yet, instead of sending the First Fleet, which is stationed at Denon, to take over the situation in the Kashyyk System; you order Makin to keep half his force there, allowing only half of it to reinforce the effort at Dac."

Gavin clenched his jaw, his dark eyes flashed, "If General Solo would have shared his intelligence with me, I would have gladly sent him both fleets. Mon Cal is far more important than Kashyyk. However, he sent a messenger directly to Makin, and ignored the proper chain of command. I understand as the commander of GAG and as a Jedi he is quite used to doing such things, but where I came from you look to your superiors and follow orders."

"Really," if a Mon Calamari could quirk an eyebrow, Gavin could well imagine she would have. "I was under the impression that you had been a Rough Squadron pilot before taking on higher command."

Gavin's control broke, his face reddened and he seethed, "I do not deny that Rogue Squadron seemed unorthodox, but trust me we always knew who was in command."

Suddenly, Niathal stood straight and to her full height, "Admiral, I am officially blaming this debacle on you."

Gavin was shocked speechless. He instantly realized what this meant to his career. However, arguing would be pointless. Cha Niathal only saw what she wanted to see and that was the truth according to Jacen Solo. Suddenly, Gavin felt physically ill. Jacen Solo may have been in command of the forces at the strategic planet, but Gavin was going to take the fall for the defeat.

In a lifeless voice, the old Rogue quietly stated, "My resignation will be on your desk by this evening." With that he immediately chopped a salute off and spun on his heel to leave.

This was turning out to be the worst day of his life. He didn't think it could have gotten any worse. First, the word that Wedge Antilles had been killed and then the defeat, but this was just as bad. Now Niathal was free to appoint Jacen Solo as Supreme Commander.

For a reason unknown to Gavin, that thought frightened him like nothing else could. As he entered the turbolift, he pulled his comlink from his pocket. Once the door was firmly closed, he commed his wife.

"Sera, get packed and pull the kids from the academy."

"Gavin, what's going on?" the former social worker asked.

Gavin simply said, "I was thinking it's time we retire to that beach house we bought on Chandrila."

Her shock was immediate; Chandrila was marginally on the side of the Insurgents, "Gavin, you had better tell me what's going on."

He sighed as he sagged against the wall of the lift and simply said, feeling every bit his age, "I was fired today. And I really don't want to stay and watch Jacen Solo take over the Alliance."

* * *

Hotel La'Forle, Vincent, Krylon

Ben hated what he was about to do, but he knew that he had too. He took a deep breath and punched in the frequency for his astromech. The R-9 droid beeped and Ben read the translation on the screen of the datapad that he had his comlink plugged into.

Ben then glanced over at his very disappointed wife. Her back was to him and her arms were crossed over her chest as she stared out the window of the room where they had spent their first night as a married couple—a night he knew that he'd never forget. He sighed again and said when the droid beeped again. "Niner, please connect me to the _Anakin Solo_ using triple encryption, security code TX74238."

The R-9 twittered an affirmative and Ben removed the comlink from his ear. Still looking at Jysella's perfectly rigid back, he quietly pleaded, "Please, Jys, try to understand. I felt Jacen's need in the Force. I had a vision of him in trouble. And if the 'Net is right and the Corellians and Imperials won. The GAG will need me." They had seen the report of the GA defeat at the hotel tapcafé that morning where they had eaten breakfast.

She moved her hands to her face and he knew that she was wiping away tears, which almost made him close the comlink and take her into his arms to kiss away the tears. However, before she could respond to his quite words or he could react to his desires, the astromech beeped and the translation came across that the connection had been made.

Immediately, Jacen's voice came over the commlink, "Ben. I'm so happy to hear from you."

"Ahh—Jacen, I'm glad to hear you too. I've heard the reports of the battle this morning on the HoloNet. Is it really that bad?"

"I'm afraid so. Mon Calamari is lost. We have pulled back to Ruisto and have begun escorting the refuges who are fleeing Mon Cal. Fortunately, Fel hasn't cracked down on those who are choosing to leave the planet peacefully," Ben could hear the disdain for the informal leader of the Insurgents in his Master's voice. Then Jacen asked, "Ben, why have you called me? I'm sure it wasn't to check up on the accuracy of the HoloNet."

"Jacen, I had a vision that you are in trouble and that you need me." Ben had had another restless night raked with dreams and visions. He saw all sorts of things, but the most disturbing wasn't just the change his Tatooine dream had taken, he had a dream Jacen was killed by another Force-user. He hadn't told everything about the dream and how he felt it was connected with his need to return to the _Anakin Solo_.

Jacen was quiet for a moment then, "Tell me."

Ben swallowed and said, "I saw someone try to kill you and it's me who will save you."

Jacen voice was grave as he responded, "I am sure that I am safe upon the _Anakin_. Remember, my Apprentice, the future is always in motion."

Ben nodded even though no one saw him and he said, "I saw someone attack you and Colonel Shevu, I think it was Alema Rar. I'm not sure how but my presence will prevent you both from dieing."

Jacen was silent for a long moment then he said, "I would be a fool to not take your vision into consideration. I'm sorry, Ben, but I also feel that it would be prudent for you to return to the_ Anakin _as soon as possible. We will be pulling out and heading back to Coruscant within in the next few days. So, if you are to join with us, you must leave immediately."

Ben swallowed; this was the hardest thing he ever had to do, "Yes, Master. I'll leave as soon as possible."

Upon hearing the last words Ben spoke, Jysella turned around. She was dressed in a light sheath dress that she was planning to wear as they spent the day at the city botanical gardens and later at the farming museum. Her face was tear streaked and she was hugging herself. He stood up and moved to take her into his arms, but she backed away from him.

"Ben, I don't understand. I thought we got married so that we could spend more time together."

"Jys, please, I have to go back." He reached for her again, and again she stepped out of his grasp.

Shaking her head she turned away from him again. "Ben, I don't want you to go back. Something terrible is going to happen if you do. I feel it. And I don't like it. Stay here until your leave is up and then go back to Coruscant." She turned to look at him, her green eyes deep with longing, "Ben, I'm afraid that if you go now I'm going to lose you."

This time when he tried to take her into his arms, she let him. Meeting her gaze he s miled, "Jys, nothing is going to happen to me."

"You don't know that. What if you save Jacen by dieing yourself? Ben," she sobbed and laid her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "please, don't do this."

He was torn. What if she was right? But he didn't think he was in harm's way in the dream. Only Jacen and Lon. He wasn't even sure how he stopped the action from happening, just that his presence with them did so. However, there was more reason than what he was telling her for the urgency for his return. He knew he had to go back to keep Jysella safe and to do so he had to stop whatever was out there that was causing him to have the Tatooine dream. Finally, he ran his hand over her braided hair and whispered painfully, "I have to, Jys."

She pulled away and looked at him, in her eyes, Ben saw her heart break and it caused his to ache. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, but he had to to keep her safe. She reached up and laid her hand on his cheek and caressed it with her thumb. Quietly she said, "Then I guess you must if you feel this strongly about it. But before you go you are still my husband." She leaned up and he met her lips in a desperate kiss. As she broke it she whispered against his lips, "Make love to me one last time."

Ben wondered about her words and said, "We will have a lifetime, Jys."

"No, Ben, all we ever have is right now." They gazed at each other for a long time before Ben leaned down and captured her lips, kissing her with passion as Jys returned it.

* * *

Master Corran Horn's Office, Jedi Temple, Coruscant

Jedi Master Corran Horn slowly sat back against the simple but comfortable chair in disbelief as he watched the latest news feeds. The GA had just lost the important planet of Mon Calamari; however, it wasn't just the military and political blow of that loss that shook the Jedi Master. There were two other events that bothered more: the death of his good friend and former commander and the sudden resignation of Gavin Darklighter. Already, the media was predicting that the Chief of State would name Jacen Solo as his successor, which bothered Corran more than one would imagine.

He had no problem with a Jedi serving in the military, but somehow having one in charge of it bothered him. Or maybe it was because it was Solo, he was becoming far too comfortable with power and he liked it. A Jedi Master should never like the power they lorded over others.

Corran took a deep breath and again felt darkness at the edges. Was it Jacen? He wondered if it was possible, could his suspicions be true. He hadn't spoken to any of the other Masters, but he began to worry that there was more to Jacen Solo than met the eye.

He stood up and stroked his nearly grey beard as he turned off the HoloNet. Kenth Hanmer, who was the Master in charge while Luke and Mara were away, had called an emergency Council meeting for later that afternoon. He never dreamed that he'd be thinking what he was beginning to, but the fact was that he no longer trusted the government. And with so many of the more cautious Masters away, he didn't have a good feeling about this meeting. It was no secret that Kenth was a staunch supporter of Jacen and some of his plans to bring the Jedi under the control of the government, of which Corran was beginning to see the danger.

He was about to sit down on the meditation mat when a holo on one of the office shelves caught his eye. He moved over to it and picked up the old battered frame. Surprisingly, sudden emotion stabbed at him as he looked upon the holographic depiction of Rogue Squadron after the Battle of Borleias. He remembered the holo well; Mirax had taken it during the celebration afterwards. He looked at the s miling, hopeful young faces looking back at him and swallowed, feeling every one of his sixty years. He stood beside his wingman Ooryl Qrygg and Erisi Dlarit, who eventually was discovered to be an Imperial spy, and beside Ooryl stood a sixteen year old Gavin Darklighter. In the foreground were Wedge Antilles and Tycho Celchu, s miling as broadly as the rest. They had just won an important battle which would eventually help the New Republic liberate Coruscant.

"Things sure were simpler then, weren't they, Wedge?" he asked the younger version of his son's father-in-law. "Despite the crystal snakes among us, at least we knew what we were fighting for and who the enemy was." He swallowed the lump in his throat as he sat the frame back in its place and whispered, "Good-bye old friend."

Finally, Corran sat down on the mat to meditate before the meeting. He let himself flow along the waves of the Force and fell deeper into meditation. He may have been only in the trance for minutes or an hour when the vision came to him. It wasn't the first time that he had it but it had never been this intense.

_He could hear the voice clearly this time. The pain in it was piercing. They were in the med bay of a very fa miliar ship. _

_"No, please don't do this," he pleaded _

_"Save him. Please save…" _

_"Hold on, we're almost there." _

_"I can't. I…" _

_"Save your strength." _

_Then the scene changed and Corran found himself looking out over a green yard. He recognized the buildings in the background as the Temple at Ossus. There in the center of the lawn sat a toddler. The sun was high and Corran couldn't make out many details of the child due to the glare. He really could only get impressions and an unnatural urgency to save something, but what he couldn't tell. Was it the child; was it his fa mily; was it the Jedi, or the GA? He didn't know. _

_Suddenly, the child turned his head and Corran found himself staring into all too fa miliar blue eyes. _

He startled awake and looked around the darkening office. He rubbed his face and stood up from his cross-legged position. He glanced at the chrono on his desk; he'd been out for two hours. However, instead of feeling refreshed and focused for what he was sure would be a confrontation in the Council Chambers, he felt more confused and conflicted than before.

To no one in particular he asked, "What are you trying to tell me?"

_-------------------------------_

_All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think..._

_Thanks for reading..._


	30. Chapter 30

**_Chapter 30 _**

Vincent, Krylon

Mara descended to the designated landing pad in a sharp angle that would make most on the ground scurry for fear that the pilot had lost control. However, she quickly adjusted her direction and easily set the craft on its struts. As she began that shut-down/stand-by procedures, she glanced over at her husband.

"Any luck?" she asked as he tried to bring up the deep space hypercomm again. They had short range communications but they couldn't receive or send out anything further than a system or two, because the antenna had been damaged by a very well placed shot as they left the battle at Mon Calamari.

"No." Luke met her gaze and went on, "We'll have to replace that antenna if we want to use this comm to contact Kenth."

She gave him a curt nod and looked out the viewport at the bustling traffic into and out of the Vincent Spaceport. "Well, we'll just have to call him from here." Then she stabbed him with a look, "But first I want to find my son."

Moments later found them making their way though the spaceport. Mara had tried to find Ben within the Force but she couldn't. She would have been more concerned if he hadn't been hiding his presence for years and if lately she couldn't locate him most of the time. But even if she knew he was okay or at least alive and uninjured, the Master/Apprentice bond that she had with Jysella was telling her that something was amiss, because from her former apprentice she was feeling profound sadness.

The most famous Jedi Masters of the Order found that beings who recognized them quickly moved out of the way. However, as with most places and peoples, the Skywalkers weren't that easily recognized and they had to shoulder their way through the throng of beings of every sort gathered in the busy spaceport like everyone else. Finally, they stopped before a small booth that somehow seemed out of place in the otherwise sterile looking spaceport.

The Jedi looked around and then Luke said, "Let's get a taxi and head to the Jedi office. I'm not getting a good feeling about this."

Mara looked at her husband and swallowed, "Me either. Jys seems—upset. And I'm also feeling something else."

He gazed at her with that deep, penetrating blue-eyed gaze that Mara had learned to find comfort in, but this time it wasn't comforting. It unnerved her. He slowly nodded and said, "Yeah, me too. It's elusive but it's definitely there."

"The Darkness." She simply stated and Luke nodded, then she looked over toward the booth and watched as a rotund Toydarian finished a sale of what a holomagazine, but her mind was on the unspoken part of her statement—her nephew. All the Solo children held a special place in her heart, even though they were ten and nine when she finally came into the fa mily. Jaina had been her first Apprentice, Anakin had saved her life on Dantooine and she remembered thinking that he would someday lead the Jedi. Jacen, and she hadn't been as close but she trusted him and she had actually encouraged his relationship with Ben. Now she regretted the trust she had given him. But mostly she hated the thought of Jacen falling to the Dark Side. It frightened her and it saddened her. But mostly it angered her. Suddenly, she said, "Let's go. We have to find Ben."

They turned into the flow of foot traffic and suddenly were stopped when the Toydarian female from the booth flew into their path to hover before them.

"I don't believe it! Luke and Mara Skywalker!"

Mara watched as Luke s miled that s mile that was both gracious and aloof and said, "Yes, may we be of assistance?"

Mara glared at him and was about to remind him that they had more urgent concerns when the Toydarian s miled and said, "No, but I'm sorry that you missed the ceremony. It really was beautiful. You should be very proud."

"Excuse me?" Mara felt her heart speed up and her throat tighten which she knew wasn't a good thing. "Do we know you?"

The avian shook her head causing her trunk like nose to jiggle, "I'm sorry." She held out her hand and Mara quickly shook it, then the alien did the same for Luke as she said, "I'm Grada and I own this booth. I've benefited greatly from Jedi Veila and Horn being here in Vincent. If it hadn't been for them, I'd been thrown out of here a long time ago."

Luke s miled again and rested his and on Mara's low back, as if to lead her past the shopkeeper. "I'm glad that the Jedi were of service to you. But if you will excuse us, we must find someone."

Her words stopped the Jedi Masters as they sidestepped to move around Grada, "Yes, I understand. However, if you are looking for Lieutenant Skywalker, he left about two hours ago."

Mara turned back to Grada and narrowed her eyes, "You mean he's gone?"

Grada nodded, "Yes."

Luke and Mara looked at each other and Mara sent to Luke via their bond, _That explains Jys's sadness._

Luke silently agreed and then asked the avian as she flew back into her booth to help a customer, "Do you know where he was going?"

Grada retrieved the package of Mon Calamari brilliant colored sea taffy candy and handed it to the Quarren boy. As his father paid Grada, she said, "Thank you, sir." To Luke and Mara she added, "No, he just thanked me for making their special day more so and then left. A pity, considering."

Puzzled by her words, she repeated questioningly, "Special day?"

Grada s miled and looked from one Master to the other, "Their wedding day, of course."

Mara felt the meaning of Grada's words hit her like a tidal wave and she actually recoiled a step. However, Luke beat her to the final question. A question she knew neither of them really wanted an answer to, "Who's wedding?"

Grada lost the s mile and flattened her nose in contemplation at the Jedi's reactions, "You don't know, do you?" She didn't wait for an answer, she simply went on, "Lieutenant Skywalker and Knight Horn were married yesterday."

* * *

Jedi Council Chambers, Jedi Temple, Coruscant

Corran took his seat apprehensively and looked around the open circle at who was present for the meeting and suddenly got an even more uneasy feeling about the emergency meeting. The only Masters present beside himself were Kenth Hamner, Tresina Lobi, Kyle Katarn, Tionne and Kam Solusar. There were only six of the twelve present but he noticed a flicking premonition over the chair occupied by Jacen Solo, or more often than not, his hologram.

As the hologram of Jacen Solo appeared, Kenth s miled and called the meeting to order by saying, "My fellow Masters, I've called this meeting together to address a growing concern—the Jedi Order's role in the war with the Corellian Insurgents and their confederacy of allies. Several of us feel that the Jedi should have a larger role in the war. Up until now it has remained completely voluntary for Jedi to engage in the struggle with the GA; however, in light of today's events, Chief of State Naithal has asked me to bring this issue to the table again. And I agree that that the Council needs to take a firm stand regarding our duty to the Galactic Alliance government and Military. This issue has been most recently discussed and rejected when Master Solo suggested that the Order be placed under the umbrella of the Justice Department. A proposal that I had wholeheartedly supported at the time. Today, after the loss of Mon Calamari and the evidence that the confederacy had greatly benefited by the leadership and battle coordination of the rogue Jedi, Chief Naithal requested that the Jedi be directly placed under the jurisdiction of not just the Justice Department but the Military as well."

Kam was the first to speak after a brief silence, "Shouldn't we wait until the other Masters are present to make such a drastic decision." Corran knew that he really was talking about the Skywalkers.

Tresina Lobi looked around the semicircle, "I have tried to contact the others at the direct request of Master Hamner without success. The Masters Skywalker are completely unreachable. Master Cilghal is still tied up with her emergency medical team on Utapau where the Lynp'to-streptococcus epidemic is becoming worse and the Pau'ans have suffered great losses. Master Sebatyne and Master Durron are on missions and are unavailable."

Corran listened to what she said and also heard what she didn't say as he looked at the hologram of Jacen Solo. She hadn't said that the only Master she could reach was Solo. Instantly, Corran felt as if something wasn't right, Tresina was very detailed oriented and would never left that fact out, which prompted him to say, "Master Solo, I'm surprised that you are available to meet with us this evening considering the reports coming out of Mon Calamari."

Jacen s miled but somehow it never seemed to soften his eyes. "Yes, I am quite busy at the moment; however, I feel this is an important enough decision that I made it a point to be present. I've been lobbying for the increased support of the Jedi since I've been appointed to the Council two years ago."

"Although that may be the case," Corran countered, "I feel we should hold off on any decision until more of the Council is present." The feeling of irony wasn't lost on the Corellian Jedi Master; there had been a time he would have been in complete support of Kenth's suggestion, now he was arguing against it.

Tionne Solusar nodded and turned to face Hamner, "I have to agree with Master Horn. I don't feel that we should make this decision right now."

Hamner was determined, "I would usually agree with you, however, with the loss of Mon Calamari the Chief of State has personally requested that we make a decision tonight. We have enough Masters here to do so as per our customs. And although this is an important decision and one that has brought heated arguments in the past, I feel it is crucial that we finally make a decision. I wish the Skywalkers could be present for this, however they are not reachable and we cannot delay any longer."

Katarn pursed his lips and looked around at his fellow Masters, "I too think it's time we make a decision. You all know that I am in support of the Jedi supporting the Military in any way that we can. I think, as I know Master Solo does, that if the Jedi had been more proactive the war may not have escalated to the point at which it is now."

Corran's bad feeling seemed to be getting worse and he looked at Jacen and asked very pointedly, "If the Council decides to support the war effort more proactively who do we answer to? Will it be the Chief of State or the Supreme Commander, who, upon the news of Gavin Darklighter's resignation, it is rumored that you, General Solo, will be named as his replacement?"

Jacen grinned lopsidedly and said, "Master Horn, you of all people should know better than to believe rumors. Because if I believed all of the rumors that passed over my desk, I would have been forced to consider your wife and possibly even you for questioning for assisting in the escape of Valin Horn along with Jaina Solo, Zekk and Allia Judday. Three of the rogue Jedi who helped the Insurgents win the battle today, in fact."

At Jacen's seemingly lighthearted words Corran shuddered, for the veiled threat wasn't at all lost. Corran and, more importantly, Mirax were being watched by GAG. Which didn't really surprise him, he had suspected for a while that Jacen had him and Mirax under some type of surveillance just because they were Corellian.

Tionne met the eyes of the blue tinged hologram of Jacen and gravely said, "Master Horn does bring up an important issue. If the Jedi are placed under the direct control of the GA government, who do we answer to? And will the Jedi Council remain as a counter balance to that control. The last time the Jedi had been placed under the direct control of the head of state of a galactic government it ended with the near extermination of the Jedi Order."

Jacen actually laughed, "Master Solusar, I am quite certain that Chief of State Cha Niathal is not a reincarnation of Palpatine."

_But you could be_, Corran thought before he could stop himself and that thought jolted him. He looked to the hologram of Jacen and shuddered again, but before he could say anything Kenth said, "I have been assured by Chief Niathal that she will remain the being that the Council receives all orders and directives from and we will be able to approve or disapprove those as per our custom. However, as in all matters concerning the Military, she does consider the recommendations of the Supreme Commander. But quite frankly, if the rumors do hold any truth, I would be happy to have General Solo as Supreme Commander."

Corran watched as Jacen s miled and he humbly said, "Thank you, Master Hamner for the vote of confidence, however, there are many, many more experienced officers than me who would deserve this honor more so than I would." Then Jacen looked around at the other Masters and said, "I feel that we have discussed this matter enough and feel that we should vote on it. I will open the voting with my support of the issue of placing the Jedi under the jurisdiction of the GA Military and Justice departments and under the direct control of the Chief of State and her chief advisors."

Corran was more than just a little disturbed as the other Masters voiced their support of the proposal. The only dissenting votes came from the Solusars. Then it was his turn. He looked around the room and finally met the hologram's eyes, "I do not agree with this proposal. I feel as the Solusars that to place the Jedi under the direct control of the Chief of State is not a wise decision. In fact, I feel that it is a dangerous decision."

Katarn looked at Corran and actually snorted, "You know, Corran, that almost sounds like something Durron would say."

Corran met his friend's eyes and gravely said, "Yes, I guess it does. Maybe, just maybe, Durron is on to something."

* * *

Jedi Offices, Vincent, Krylon

Jysella decided not to hide from her new in-laws as soon as she felt Mara's brush earlier; however, she had hoped that she wouldn't have had to face them today. It had turned out emotional enough. Ben had left her after they spent the morning together wrapped up in each other's arms and now she felt hollow. She had tried again to press him into staying with her, but without avail. He refused to detail his vision any more than he had done so that morning and she really got the feeling that he was hiding a big portion of the visions from her. Eventually, though, she decided that to have him leave with her angry wasn't how she wanted him to remember their second day as husband and wife and stopped trying to get him to stay. He didn't fight her decision not to go with him to the spaceport and she suspected that he understood why. It would have shattered her to watch him fly off; instead, she shattered in the comfort of her own room after the taxi dropped her off at her apartment.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror above her dresser and sighed. Her eyes were still puffy from crying and she had a terrible headache. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the pain and was able to shunt most of it away with the Force.

Suddenly, she felt the less then happy Jedi Masters as they entered the main office door. Taking a deep calming breath she glanced at herself one more time in the mirror as she turned to walk out of her room.

She quietly moved down a few steps of the stairs that led to the ground floor when Mara's angry voice stopped her, "I can't believe that you would do this Tahiri. She's only nineteen and he's only sixteen. Neither one of them are old enough to know what they've committed to."

Tahiri's presence was all but sealed off and her words were measured and even compared to Mara's heated ones, "Masters Skywalker, I'm sorry that you feel that I've done something terrible but I don't see it that way. They love each other."

"That may be true, but they are still too young," Luke's voice wasn't as heated as her old Master's but he too was angry.

"May I finish, Master Skywalker?" again Tahiri's calmness. She paused and then continued, "I realize that they are young, however, that doesn't make their love any less real. I know that first hand." Jys heard a chair screech and realized that Tahiri must have stood up. "Do you know that if Anakin had lived I'm positive that we would have married not long after the war? I would have been what?—Eighteen, and Anakin would have been nineteen."

"Tahiri, we understand that you and Anakin had a unique bond and that you may have loved each other—"

"And Jysella and Ben don't?" Now Tahiri's voice was becoming angry as she cut the Grand Master of the Jedi Order off. "I've known both of these kids their entire lives. I know what they both have done and I've seen their friendship grow. I will admit that at first I didn't like the idea of them being together, but after talking to Jys and over the months of watching Jysella light up as bright as a Tatooine afternoon when she'd talk to Ben and finally seeing them together, I know that they are meant to be. Maybe more so than even Anakin and me would have been," she added in a near whisper that Jys could barely discern.

"But why did you have to agree to marry them?" Mara asked her voice low. "Why not tell them to wait at least a few more years until they both are older?"

"Because if I hadn't married them now, they would have found someone else who would have. At least, I made their ceremony special and I was able to do the Jedi Union rather than just the over simplistic civil service."

Swallowing, Jysella made herself move slowly down the stairs. At the bottom she said, "I'm sorry that you feel like Ben and I have done something terrible." She watched as three sets of eyes turned toward her.

Before either Jys or the Jedi Masters could say anything, Tahiri said as she moved away from her desk and around the three Skywalkers. "I'll be upstairs."

They waited until she was upstairs before Luke quietly asked almost defeated, "Where did Ben go?"

"Back to the _Anakin Solo_. He had a vision about something happening to Master Solo and felt that he was the only one who could stop it. I also think there was more to it but he wouldn't tell me. He left this morning." Luke and Mara exchanged a worried look and then she asked her trepidation gripping her again, "What's wrong? Is Ben in some sort of trouble?"

Luke took a deep breath and said, "We think Jacen has been influenced by the Dark Side. And we know Ben has touched it recently in his defeat of the guerilla fighter Filex Marcia."

He paused and Jys fearfully asked, "You are afraid that Master Solo will try to mislead Ben?"

Mara nodded slowly, gravely, "Yes, Jys, we are. And being married at age sixteen isn't exactly the best thing that could have happened to Ben right now."

Jys sunk to one of the chairs before Tahiri's desk and let out a whimper, covering her face with her hands she cried, "I'm so afraid that he will never come back to me. I don't have a good feeling at all about him going back. I wish that I could have stopped him. I tried to stop him." Her shoulders quaked and she let out a loud sob as she let the tears fall again, "I can't lose him. He means everything to me. I only want to love him."

Mara kneeled before her and Jys moved her hands to meet her former Master's emerald eyes, then she sniffed, feeling like a fool to break down in front of them. Taking a deep calming breath she quietly said, "I love him, Mara. I only want to spend the rest of my life with him."

Mara laid her hand on Jysella's shoulder, "We know, Jys. We only wish that you and Ben would have waited."

"I'm not the enemy, Mara," Jys was getting herself under control and looked up at Luke, "I only want him to be happy and I make him happy. He isn't a child and he shouldn't be treated as one."

"And yet he left his bride on their second day as a married couple to go back to his Master all because of a vague vision." Luke also kneeled down before her and laid his hand on her other shoulder opposite Mara. As she gazed into Luke's eyes she realized that they only wanted what was best for Ben as well. "Jysella, if Ben wasn't so young he would have realized that you are now his first priority. Visions are often elusive and misleading. My father had a vision that his wife was to die in childbirth; however, his quest to prevent that vision ended with her doing just that. But more detrimental is the fact that his quest also led him to the Dark Side."

Jys felt cold and she shivered under the blue and green gazes of her Masters and at what his sincere words could mean for her husband. She whispered, "Do you think Ben will fall completely to the Dark Side?"

"We will do everything in our power to prevent it." Mara answered, determined. Then she stood up and Luke followed her. After a moment she announced, "The _Anakin_ will be heading back to Coruscant. Especially, if that news report we heard in the taxi is true and Darklighter resigned. Jys, I think it would be wise if you come with us."

"Master?" Jys was surprised as she too stood up, "What about my duties here?"

"Tahiri is more than capable of handling them for now," Luke reasoned. "We will inform her of the change as you go and pack."

Jysella bowed her head and simply replied, "Yes, Master."

As she moved away from the Masters Mara's voice stopped her, "Jysella, despite everything, welcome to the fa mily."

Jysella looked back at her and gave her a wan s mile, "And I'm happy to have you as a mother-in-law, Mara."

* * *

Mon Calamari Council Building, Coral City, Mon Calamari

The entourage moved swiftly and purposely though the massive transparasteel building as onlookers lined the wide corridor's perimeter. The government workers and other civilians who had entered the vast building to watch were being held back by white clad Stormtroopers. Valin could sense the borderline hatred for the conquerors as they moved through the home of the Mon Calamari government. Valin had been surprised when Jag had asked him to accompany him on the important visit to the planetary capitol. Only ten hours after the last shots were fired, the Mon Calamari and Quarren peoples were ready to surrender.

Jag was dressed in his immaculate white dress uniform as was Admiral Krieg and both Imperials moved with stoic determination. Valin decided to wear his green Corellian Jedi robes, stating that the Mon Calamari trusted the Jedi and by seeing a Jedi with the negotiating team may make things go smoother, which Jag had agreed with. Behind Valin, Jag and his second in command, Admiral Jolana Wekk and her newly named second in command, General Han Solo, represented Corellia and all of the supporting allies that made up the Corellian Fleet. Also present among the team was Hapan Regent, Prince Isolder along with his second in command. Of course, there were also practically an army of lesser officers that bought up the end, most of them commanders of the individual taskforces that fell under the command of Wekk and an entire platoon of Stormtroopers from the infamous 501st. To Valin Horn, whose only knowledge of the Empire came from history vids and his fa mily, it all seemed to be something from a surreal dream.

As the leadership of the Insurgent Military was about to enter the anteroom to the Council Chamber where they would sign the truce that would put Mon Calamari directly under the control of the Grand Admiral and the military of the Empire, Valin remembered the conversation that he had with Han Solo at the planning briefing a few weeks ago. The Jedi stole a glance at the Corellian, who had been instrumental in the defeat of the Empire, and wondered what was going through the man's mind. If this seemed dream like to Valin, it must have seemed more so to Han Solo, and if the man's darting eyes as he watched the Stormtroopers was any indication, Valin would say it was. They entered the anteroom of the large chamber and Valin glanced at Jag Fel again. Valin watched his wife's cousin and again wondered if his suspicions were possible. Did Jag want to be Emperor?

Valin wasn't at all sure how he really felt about that. He admired Jag and knew that he was an honorable man. But he also saw a side of Jag that could be ruthless, like his planned uncompromising takeover of the government of Mon Calamari.

They came to a stop as the group was being approached by the Chancellor and her entourage when suddenly Valin felt the distinct prickling on the back of his neck that encompassed his danger sense. He immediately acted, falling into the flow of the Force and as he did so he pulled his lightsaber from his belt. The silver blade came to life with a snap-hiss and instantly came up of its own accord only centimeters from Jag's neck. The Imperial Admiral instantly fell into to a crouch and the approaching government officials backed away in fear and confusion.

The Stormtroopers who were walking point immediately turned on Valin and got into position to shoot at the Jedi Knight. Valin didn't seem concerned and continued to follow the Force, as he tried to get a feel on the disturbance. Jag immediately called out, "Troopers! Protect the Chancellor. Lieutenant Horn isn't the assassin!" The Stromtroopers immediately turned their attention on the confused Chancellor while the civilian observers who lined the walls began to also panic. Valin turned his blade off and looked at Jag, who had remained in the crouched position; the seemingly unarmed Imperial Head of State pulled the small hideout blaster that was tucked into his boot and stood up. In the admiral's other hand, he held the slightly charred remains of a small crude assassin's dart that he'd picked up from where it had fallen to the floor by his mirror-shined black boot.

Suddenly, Valin felt another ripple in the Force and this time pushed the admiral to the floor as he re-ignited his lightsaber. "Get down!" he shouted as he adjusted his saber and tried to deflect that dart as well. However, he missed and before they all had the chance to heed his warning the dart found purchase in the shoulder of the Hapan second in command, Ducha Elaway. She instantly fell to her knees and Isolder caught the beautiful blonde woman before she could fall to the floor in a fit of convulsing.

Stormtroopers came running to the service of their commanders and immediately began to form up around the diplomats from both sides, while the civilians in the corridor continued to panic. Jag positioned himself into a crouch and held the small blaster at the ready. Krieg and Han also pulled the weapons they weren't supposed to be carrying and were crouched on the floor, looking for the possible assassin. Valin continued to hold his activated blade in a mid guard and looked around the restless crowd as he reached out in to the Force. He couldn't feel any evil intent among the beings who were trying to flee, but he felt a great deal of confusion, fear and outright hatred.

Then he saw the flash of blue as it tried to move among the throng of panicking Mon Calamari citizens. Valin watched and concentrated on the flash. He couldn't get anything but that didn't convince him. He kept his eyes focused on the moving mass of beings and suddenly he saw the flicker of blue again among the predominately pink skinned Mon Calamari and Quarren. It was definitely trying to get away.

He said to Jag without taking his eyes off the blue flashes, "Stay here. I think I know who the assassin is."

Jag began to stand and Valin shook his head as he spared a glance at the admiral, "No. If I'm right you will be no match for her."

Jag raised an eyebrow and countered, "I may be the Grand Admiral but I assure you that I can hold my own in a firefight."

Valin never took his eyes off the flashes of blue among the hurrying crowd which was thankfully beginning to thin as he responded, "That may be true, Sir. But this isn't going to be a firefight."

Just then Valin took off in the direction of the last flicker of blue skin. As he moved he concentrated on a Force suggestion that he simply implanted into the minds of the natives that were near the last flicker. Within seconds the mass parted and exposed an extremely surprised Alema Rar.

She looked around for an escape route but couldn't find one. She looked back at Valin as he approached her and pulled her lightsaber. She s miled dementedly and what remained of her headtails twitched. "Valin Horn. We haven't seen you in years. You've become quite handsome. Not that you always haven't been. We still remember that night on Zonama Sekot."

"Shut up, Alema. That is a night I'd rather forget." Valin snarled and began to think of a strategy that would be the best way to attack the Dark Jedi.

She moved from her cornered position and again s miled that sick s mile. "We're surprised, Val. You seemed to enjoy it just fine then."

Valin refused to take the bait. It disgusted him now that he had allowed the older Twi'lek Jedi to seduce him that night following the Conclave on Zonama Sekot at the end of the Vong War. She had been his first sexual experience and it saddened him that he fell so completely under her spell then. However, he had been hurting because Sannah had told him that she would be going back to Yavin 8 and Alema presented a real distraction and was willing to give him something Sannah hadn't been. "That night should have never happened."

"But it did," she said as she lunged.

Valin still couldn't really read her into the Force, but her attack didn't really surprise him. He easily parried the blue-black blade on his silver and stepped away. She came at him again, this time she slashed toward his legs. Valin leapt over the blade and came across with an attack of his own.

Alema ducked and avoided being beheaded by mere centimeters. Valin growled and lunged, but the Dark Jedi simply caught his blade again on hers. Then she held up a blow gun and Valin instantly knew that it was where the darts had come from. He reversed his attack and in a backhanded slice he cut the gun to pieces before she would get off a shot. Alema roared in frustration as she threw the remains of the gun away and attacked in a two-handed wicked blur. Valin leaped back and parried the slash as he completely fell into the flow of the Force. The battle was a torrent of slashes, lunges and parries.

Finally, Valin came around with a full roundhouse kick into Alema's gut. Alema grunted and flew across the floor. Valin pressed his advantage and stepped forward in hopes of landing a killing blow.

The blue Force lightning wasn't at all what he had bargained for. The blast hit him and sent him flying into the wall behind him. His lightsaber was nearly knocked from his hand. But it didn't matter; she had his saber arm pinned in a fierce Force grip against the wall. He gritted his teeth against the onslaught of lightning until he began to channel the energy she was pouring into him. He absorbed the electricity and before she realized what he was doing and stopped the out pouring, he had converted it to telekinetic energy. He pushed out with all of his might with the energy he had absorbed and Alema hit the tranparasteel across the room and her saber landed several meters away.

Before she could formulate a plan, he used the rest of the energy in a Force assisted leap to land before her with his saber poised and easily sliced the assassin though the middle before she was able to call her saber back to her in her dazed state. Her mouth formed an "O" and let out a surprised sigh as her two halves fell to the blue carpeting of the anteroom and the Jedi extinguished his blade.

Breathing hard and gritting his teeth against the sudden pain in his joints and muscles, he leaned over placing his hands on his knees. He felt as much as heard Jag come up behind him. The Admiral placed his hand on Valin's shoulder and Valin looked over his shoulder at him.

"Ugh…I hate having to do that," Valin's voice was strained.

Although Jag's face was nearly expressionless, Valin saw the wonder in the other man's eyes. "I've been around Jedi a long time but I've never seen anything like that."

Valin let a halfhearted grin touch his lips, "Yeah, most haven't. With good reason. It's not fun to do. It seems to be a rare Force ability. Most Jedi can absorb and transfer some energy but only the Horns seem to have cornered the market on the ability."

Jag s miled and patted him on the shoulder before letting his hand fall to his side, "Thank you. You saved my life."

Valin only nodded and watched as the admiral moved over to the halved corpse of Alema Rar. His expression became hard as he said, "She made my life more of a hell than it already was on Tenupe. I'm glad that she's finally dead." Then he turned his back to her and looked at Valin again, who was finally able to stand straight again. "I'm sure that this is an isolated incidence; however, I cannot take for granted that I'm a target for assassins. Valin, I'm placing you in charge of security while we are here at Mon Calamari. The 501st is at your disposal to secure the building as you see fit. Congratulations _Commander _Horn," Jag said with a lopsided grin.

Valin stared openmouthed at the retreating back of the Grand Admiral. He couldn't believe what had just happened—not only did he defeat Alema Rar, but he was promoted up three ranks and given command of Vader's Fist.

_-------------------------------_

_All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think..._

_Thanks for reading..._


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31 **_

General Solo's Quarters, _Anakin Solo_, Ruisto Outer Orbit

"Thank you, Chief Naithal," Jacen Solo smartly saluted the nearly life sized holo of the Chief of State from the waist upward that hovered over his desk. Only an hour ago the hologram that filled the space over the built-in holoplate had been the Jedi Council. "I am proud to serve the Galactic Alliance in our quest for peace and stability. I will put an end to this bloody war, I promise you and the beings of this Alliance."

The Mon Calamari s miled and said, "I have complete faith in you Supreme Commander Solo. Make haste to return to Coruscant and may the Force be with you, Jacen," she added with true affection in her voice.

The newly appointed leader of the Galactic Alliance military s miled and bowed his head, "May the Force be with you and all of the GA, as well, Chief."

Troddeln severed the hypercomm connection and sat back in his chair as a satisfied s mile graced his lips. As the sound of a single slow applause filled the room with its hollow sound, he turned slightly and looked at his guest.

She was standing by the opened dark wood cabinet that contained Troddeln's Sith artifacts. She finished clapping her hands, s miled and said with true admiration in her tone, "I'm impressed, Lord Troddeln. You lose an important planet and yet still have the Military and Jedi handed to you all in the same day. Niathal's sentiment is so touching. However, I do wonder if her affection for you will waver when she realizes you are really after her job."

The Sith Lord sat up and placed his hands together before him on his desk. He studied the pressed together fingertips for a moment before meeting her gaze and replied, ignoring both her admiration and the amusement in her voice, "It is too soon, but Luke and Mara are too suspicious and my sister knows. My hand was forced." Then the s mile returned and he added as he met her eyes across the large room, "But it does feel good to have them both under my control. Once Niathal is out of the picture I will have the entire galaxy."

"Except for the Imperial Remnant," Lumiya said as she picked up one of the Holocrons and carried it with her to the desk. She admired the ancient glyphs on one of the sides and then sat it before her Master.

Troddeln looked down at the triangular devise and responded, "Yes, Alema's failure to rid us of Fel is disappointing but I'm sure I will discover another way to do away with him. I have a feeling my dear twin sister is the key to the solution of that problem. However, I was hoping of using Alema as a test for Ben, but now I will have to think of something else."

She cocked a dark red brow and she asked, "Do I even want to know?"

He let a crocked grin slither onto his face and answered, "I've implanted a vision into his dreams last night, Krylon time, that she was going to attack me and gave him the impression that only he could save me. I had to get him away from Krylon before his meddling parents arrived or worse his girlfriend convinced him that he needed to stay with her."

She seated herself in one of the chairs before the desk and asked, "He is on his way?"

"Yes."

Then Troddeln was quiet for moment as he fingered the device that instructed in Sith lore, philosophies and techniques. He had stolen the two Holocrons from the Jedi Temple not long after pledging himself to the Sith. Ironically, they had been originally discovered when the old Temple foundation had been raised to allow for the construction of the new one. The old devices had been hidden in a room that had been closed up and no one probably had entered for probably several hundred years. Although, the Holocrons were useless to the Jedi and Light-side users couldn't even access the information contained therein; Luke had them locked away in the library archives. Troddeln stole them and had forgeries made to replace the originals in the collection. To this day no one suspected they were fakes because Jacen instilled in them enough Dark energy to convince any who would dare go near them. Of course, no one was that daring.

Finally, he picked up the ancient Holocron of Marka Ragnos and said, "I think it's time to reveal the truth to my Apprentice."

"Do you think he is ready?" Lumiya sounded skeptical.

Looking away from the Holocron he replied evenly, "Either he will accept his fate or he will die. The Skywalkers have forced my hand and now they will pay the ultimate price. Ben has to be ready to face his mother or he will never be able to make the sacrifice. He is powerful enough to fight her and win. However, she still is a Jedi Master and without having the full power of the Dark Side behind him, he will not defeat her. But with the power of the Sith behind him he will and then together we will control the GA and the Jedi."

Lumiya nodded once and agreed, "Mara will put up a stiff fight. But she will find it difficult to fight against him, especially if he is as good at Jar'Kai as you claim. Besides, the fact that he is her only child."

Troddeln allowed another cold s mile settle on his features again and said, "My aunt is as good as dead whether she dies on Ben's blade or if he dies on hers. Mara would never be able to live if she is forced to kill her own son. The old Jedi did know something when they forbade attachments. Her attachment to him will be her undoing and Ben's to his mother will seal his destiny. Just as my uncle's attachment to me will be his undoing."

Then he stood and looked out at the watery world below them. The last of the refugee transports were pulling away from the Mon Calamari colony planet of Ruisto. As soon as Ben was on board the _Anakin_, the taskforce would be making the jump for Coruscant. At the thought of the name of his dead brother he turned and looked at Lumiya. "How is the trap for Durron and Winger going? You did contact Tralus, I presume?" The last was more challenge than question.

Lumiya s miled again, "It is going well. Qing Niao has arrived at the complex and has her warriors taking position as Corellian Security as per your orders, my Lord."

Lumiya had brought the news that Kyp Durron and Alex Winger had discovered the clone of his brother during the battle at Mon Calamari. He was furious at the report. He had spent months feeding Dur Gejjen the information needed to create a viable clone of Anakin Solo. The information even included a complete sample of DNA that amazingly had survived the Vong War. It came from a blood sample that had been preserved in an archive on one of the safeworlds that he had spent time on as a toddler. Troddeln's hopes were materialized when Gejjen used the information as he had hoped he would, by producing a clone. Not just any clone, but one that would grow as much as fifty times faster than normal and was instilled with special genetic code that would recognize an agent injected by Troddeln. This agent would then set into motion the clone's inability to take orders from anyone but Troddeln. Gejjen hoped to use the accelerated grown clone to fire Centerpoint, Troddeln wanted the clone for the same purposes. Although, Gejjen may be ruthless politically and he may even be considered heartless, the Sith knew the Prime Minister would never really fire it upon a living planet. Troddeln, however, had no such qualms. He intended to use the ancient station to destroy Corellia, thus ending the war.

Now that clone was destroyed—and the Jedi would know about it and the revived activity of the station if Durron and Winger made it out of the Corellian system alive. He knew that the Jedi Council didn't know where Durron had gone, they only knew that he and Winger were together and it was anyone's guess as to why they left Coruscant. Katarn had made a joke that maybe they had gone off to elope. However, it was a safe bet that Luke had sent the trusted Master and his Jedi lover to investigate something that Luke himself must have found out about the increased activity at Centerpoint.

Upon hearing the report that Lumiya, in her counter-spy role, had learned only earlier that day from Gejjen himself, Troddeln immediately ordered in the Sith Acolyte Yuuzhan Vong Qing Niao. She had been pulled from her usual haunts in the Cloak of the Sith to Tralus only two months ago to spy on Centerpoint's activities. Troddeln ordered her to disperse the real guards and then to kill the Jedi Master and Knight that had been discovered trying to infiltrate the space station's ground maintenance crew.

"Good. I want them dead, Lumiya. I cannot afford the destruction of another clone," he left no room for argument in his deadly calm voice. "Or the Council learning about Centerpoint too soon."

She bowed her head, "She will not fail, my Lord."

Suddenly, the intercom buzzed. Troddeln answered it by pressing the appropriate button on his desk console. "Solo, here."

"Sir, Lieutenant Skywalker has just arrived out of hyperspace. He will be on board momentarily," the young voice on the other end announced.

"Ensign, send him to me immediately."

"Yessir."

Lord Troddeln met Lady Lumiya's eyes, "Now is the time for the rebirth of the Sith Order. It will be stronger than it ever had been before."

* * *

CPS Ground Complex Maintenance Hangar, Qaestar Town, Tralus

"You have any other brilliant ideas?" Alex Winger hissed over her shoulder as she deflected yet another red blaster shot back into the line of advancing CorSec agents. She didn't even have a chance to watch as the security officer who fired at her dropped his blaster and clutched at his shoulder where the reflected shot hit him. She immediately deflected another shot with the blue lightsaber that she held in a one-handed grip, while held in her cybernetic left hand was a small hideout blaster she had carried since the days she was a spy for the Rebel Alliance. She was able to get off a few more shots and two more of the agents went down.

Kyp's violet lightsaber blocked one shot near his head and, in a back handed twist that took only thousandths of a heartbeat to execute, deflected a shot headed for his kneecap into the durocrete. As he brought the saber back up to catch another angry energy blast, he jeered back, "As I recall, sweetheart, infiltrating the maintenance crew was your idea."

After they had left Vohai, Alex had suggested that they follow the Kaminoan and she lead them back to Tralus and Centerpoint. Once on the planet they devised the plan to infiltrate the maintenance crew and flew on up to have a look around. Kyp agreed that to fully understand just what the Corellians were up to they needed to get on the station.

Then everything went wrong. They hadn't even been on the planet an hour, before they were being hemmed in by CorSec operatives. When they arrived at the CPS Complex, to the Jedi's bewilderment they walked into a trap.

They were back to back and as more security forces joined the standoff, they danced about more with their violet and blue lightsabers a blazing blur.

Suddenly, there was an explosion somewhere in the back of the complex and the entire hangar filled with grey smoke. Kyp sensed the fear and confusion coming from the CorSec forces and noticed that some of them were breaking off in the direction of the explosion.

"Something's going on," he said after he deflected another shot heading toward him.

Alex fired three more shots from her blaster and defected one, then she replied in slight confusion, "Yeah, but what? I don't sense anything that could cause this much confusion." The fire fight behind the guards was becoming increasingly intense and more and more guards turned toward that much larger fight. Alex looked around and coughed due to the smoke that was getting thicker and more noxious in their area of the hangar. Finally, she said, "C'mon this way." Then she took off in a crouched run to the left and toward the small transport the maintenance crews used to travel to and from Centerpoint.

They were almost to the ramp when a distinctive snap-hiss stopped them in their tracks. The smoke wasn't as thick here and the Jedi were stunned to see a tall woman leap from the cat-walk that was at least thirty meters above and behind the small transport. She touched down on the top of ship and then back flipped once to land gracefully in a crouch, snarling she faced them. She was dressed in the same CorSec security uniform of the guards that they had been fighting, but unless she had been one of Corran Horn's Corellian Jedi academy students gone terribly wrong, Kyp had no idea who she was. However, the brilliant blood red lightsaber and the Darkness that permeated from her gave him a clue that whoever this was, and she wasn't a Jedi. Nor had Corran ever trained her, if he was a betting man he's say she was one of Lumiya's experiments.

Kyp instantly brought his saber up in a mid guard and demanded, "Who the hell are you?"

She advanced and an oily s mile touched her lips that never penetrated the sick yellow of her eyes but she did not talk. She slowly circled them with her lightsaber making threatening circular motions and Alex instantly took her position at Kyp's back. Kyp could feel Alex's anxiousness and sent her reassurance along with his love through their bond. Although, Alex was fine at defending herself as they had been doing against the blaster fire, she wasn't comfortable with dueling, partly due to the fact that she never had formal training in lightsaber technique or dueling. She constantly practiced with remotes but that fell terribly short of teaching actual dueling technique. Since they began their relationship, Kyp had been practicing with her, but facing a Sith wasn't the best way to build confidence.

Kyp noticed, as the Sith made another circuit, that the blaster fire had ended. He reached out into the Force and was surprised that he couldn't feel anything. There were still people alive back there, but he could tell that they were injured and all of them were fading fast. That confused him; because where were the victors?

Alex suddenly spoke up, tired of being played with, "The Master asked you a question."

Again the oily sneer and Kyp watched as her eyes flicked off to the right. Alex followed her line of sight and was shocked by what she discovered. She gasped, "Kyp! Look!"

Kyp stole a glance in the indicated direction and felt his heart fall into his stomach; for, before him stood at least twenty CorSec officers, not unusual considering they had just fought about that many. However, what was unusual and was the source of his apprehension, was the fact that Kyp couldn't sense these people at all and that only meant one thing.

"Vong," Kyp spat and turned his attention back to the Sith before him.

For the first time she spoke in surprisingly clear Basic. "Very good, Master Durron. I will even forgive you the insult to my people."

Alex was astonished, agape she said, "How? You are a Yuuzhan Vong? But we can sense you."

Kyp's eyes narrowed and he glared at the opposing tall, black-haired, yellow-eyed figure, "Vongerella."

"Who?" Alex asked more than slightly perplexed.

"We only know her as Vongerella. A Force-sensitive Vong that Lumiya is believed to have enlightened in the wonderful ways of the Sith. She's the one who captured Daye Azur-Jamin during the Vong war."

The Sith confirmed the statement by nodding once. Then she spoke in her native guttural language, which Kyp remembered all too well from his years fighting them, to the warriors who were waiting for orders. They all held blasters, which surprised Kyp but did make sense, considering they all were obviously wearing ooglith masquers and dressed as Corellian Security. Upon her order, they spread out and stood ready, but didn't make a move toward them. Apparently, she had told them that she would handle the Jedi.

"Now, you will die, Jedi."

Kyp sneered, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Then she finally struck. Kyp parried the low slash and Alex quickly tried to come around with a thrust of her own. With blinding speed the Sith leapt out of the path of Alex's blue saber and before either of them could press their advantage of being two against one, the Dark warrior produced a nasty looking amphistaff. She instantly flicked her wrist and the snake-like creature-weapon became flexible and lashed out like a whip.

Alex back flipped over it and Kyp fell to the floor, tucked his head and shoulders, and rolled away from it. He regained his feet just in time to block the blood-red blade of her lightsaber. He snickered, "You know, there's something I definitely haven't missed."

Alex parried the stiffened amphistaff and contemptuously spat, "I thought all those things were peacefully living it up on Zonama Sekot slithering among the grass and the bora trees." While Kyp came across with a slash, which the Sith caught easily on her blade, Alex was being forced back as the amphistaff became flexible again and struck at her with its mouthful of venom bearing teeth. "Kriff! I hated these things the first time around!"

Vongerella laughed and executed a Force assisted leap that took her over the heads of the Jedi. She landed on her feet behind them and instantly struck out with both the saber and the sword-like living weapon in a flawless dance of precision thrusts and parries of what was known as the saber form Jar'Kai, of which, despite the possible deadly outcome, Kyp had to admire her skill.

The battle raged on and Kyp was seriously beginning to tire and he could feel Alex's fatigue wearing on her as well. They both were in perfect physical shape but they had been fighting for well over two hours and neither of them had slept for over twenty-four hours. Earlier they had the confrontation with the Kamino scientist. They had followed her to here and were ambushed by CorSec and now this. What was worse, the Sith showed no signs of slowing down. But then that had always been an extremely annoying trait of the Vong.

Suddenly, the sound of angry voices came to them and some of the Vong warriors who were watching the battle with interest began to turn toward the sound. Then blaster fire came from the direction of the hole that the Vong had created when they set off the explosion that allowed them entrance. Fortunately, most of the smoke had dissipated and Kyp could see the bodies of the original CorSec officers lying on the floor of the nearly empty hangar.

Vongerella croaked off a command and immediately the warriors turned to return fire and engage the fresh arriving CorSec and Tralus Planetary Guard soldiers.

Alex, seeing the advantage instantly, began moving toward the box speeder truck that was near the back of the hangar and behind the transport. It was the same vehicle they had used to infiltrate the complex to begin with. Kyp landed a roundhouse Force assisted kick into the Sith's gut which forced her to retreat a few steps but didn't really give him the advantage he had hoped it would, but it did allow Alex room to make it almost halfway to the truck and their escape. Vongerella easily stopped his slash effortlessly before it would have had the chance to dissect her from shoulder to hip.

She sneered and glanced at Alex and suddenly Kyp felt an undeniable feeling of danger. He watched in horror as the Sith flicked her wrist and the amphistaff lashed out in a wicked arc, its mouth dripping with venom and headed straight for Alex's back. Kyp had never seen a Vong do that before and then realized that she was holding it in a Force grip, si milarly to how a Jedi would a lightsaber.

"Alex!" Kyp called out and took a leap toward the flying snake-like creature. Alex turned and pulled her saber up in one hand while in her other she had her blaster again. She took aim and shot with repeated accuracy at Vongerella. The Sith easily deflected the shots but it held her back. Kyp landed and, with all of his strength and with the Force behind his motion, brought his saber down and through the limber amphistaff, cutting it in half.

Alex attacked the Sith and Kyp could feel Alex's anger and frustration flaring. "You Vong witch, I'm going to kill you."

Kyp, thinking the amphistaff was dead, turned and went to move to help Alex when he suddenly felt a burning sting like nothing he had ever felt before through his left boot. He instantly looked down and saw the head end of the creature attached to his ankle. Horror flooded through him as he felt the venom move up his leg, deadening all feeling. He stabbed angrily at the snake and it hissed as it let go of his ankle. Making sure it was dead he turned toward Alex again but was unable to move his left leg. He fell to the durocrete, his saber flying from his weakened grip.

"_Kyp_!! No!" he heard Alex's strident scream through the sudden buzz in his ears. He reached out and pulled his saber to him and barely had the strength to close his hand around it. She poured her love into him and he sent his to her. If he could have he would have bitterly laughed at the cruelty of it all. He finally found a woman who loved him for him, who accepted him and who herself was well adjusted despite her hard life and didn't come with so much emotional baggage.

"Alex…" he murmured as he laid his head down on the cold floor. He tried to fight the toxin flowing though him and as he put himself into a healing trance he heard Alex growl and felt her anger explode.

---

Alex watched in terror as Kyp's eyes closed as he went into a healing trance. She let out a furious growl and attacked. The Sith parried her one-handed thrust but Alex felt the satisfaction of watching her take a step back as she held her blade against her own. Alex kept her blade tangled with the Sith's and pushed with all her strength and with the Force. She knew she had to bring this to a close. She could sense Kyp faltering and she could feel the deaths of the newly arrived Corellian and Tralus forces, which meant the Vong warriors would soon be freed up to fight her.

She still held her blaster in her left hand which she raised and as soon as she had it pointed at the enemy's abdomen she fired. Vongerella howled in as much surprise as fury. Alex watched her for a moment as she staggered back a step and the ooglith masquer began to pull away from her face. She began to twist away when she sensed danger but before she could react the blood-red ligihtsaber come down and burned through her left wrist. Alex stared at the amputated stump of her arm. Vongerella fell to the floor dropping her saber and grasping her gut. The injured masquer slithered away from her grotesque features, leaving behind a scared, tattooed face out of which sickly yellow eyes glared.

Suddenly, a red blaster bolt brought Alex out of her stupor. She deflected another and then turned and headed directly for her fallen lover. Reaching him she leaned down and reached out to him with the Force. He was immersed in a healing trance but his presence wasn't as brilliant as it normally was. His breathing was shallow and labored and she knew he'd die if she didn't get him to a healer soon. She deflected another shot and grimaced as the pain from her scorched wrist finally burned through the fog of shock and despair.

She had lost her fingers of the same injured left hand years ago and remembered the pain. Since then she had learned how to manage both physical and emotional pain, but her ability to do so now was being thoroughly tested.

Finally, she found her determination to survive this trial as she had survived so many in her life, which had included the death of the last man she had loved, of almost every man she had ever loved. She decided that she wasn't losing Kyp. He was too important, too special, not just to her but to the galaxy, to allow die.

"Don't you die on me, Durron. I've buried enough lovers. I refuse to outlive another," she hissed. She pulled the Force to her and, as she deflected more angry fire from the advancing Vong, she opened the loading door of the truck and levitated Kyp into the back. She gently lowered him on the floor of the cargo compartment and closed the hatch.

She leapt over a thud bug that was tossed at her and deflected another blaster shot before racing to the front of the vehicle. She used the Force to trigger the switch that would open the cockpit hatch just as she had with the back hatch. Then she deactivated her saber and climbed in before the door lifted completely out of the way. Tucking her wounded throbbing arm more tightly against her chest and ignoring the hot tears spilling for the man she loved, she hit the starter. Seconds later the repulsar kicked in and she brought the truck around and blasted her way out of the hangar, mowing through the line of Yuuzhan Vong warriors and over the dead bodies of the human security forces as she did so. But of Vongerella she saw no trace.

She exited the building and turned the truck eastwardly and hit the throttle. Gritting though the pain and anger that she was feeling, she headed toward the landing pad where they had left their ship. She only hoped that when she got there she didn't have to fight her way to it.

Lifting her right forearm to her face she wiped her nose on the fabric of the black sleeve of her jumpsuit and sniffed, but it did very little to stop the tears that continued to fall. "Hang on, Kyp," she sobbed. "We'll get out of here. Please, sweet Force, I can't lose you too. I love you."

* * *

Supreme Commander Solo's Quarters, _Anakin Solo_, Hyperspace

Ben had arrived and was immediately instructed to report to the commander's quarters. He was nearly at Jacen's door when he felt the ship shutter as it entered hyperspace.

Ben entered the large quarters that also served as his cousin's office, and found Jacen standing behind his desk staring out the viewport at the whirl of hyperspace. His hands were clasped at the small of his back and his feet were planted widely apart. He patiently waited for the older man to address him.

Jacen didn't turn around but said, "Please, Ben, have a seat."

Ben walked toward the desk and the chairs before it when he noticed the strange device on his cousin's desk. Puzzled as to why his Master would have a Sith Holocron, but even more intrigued by the Darkness he felt coming from Jacen, Ben hesitantly slid into a chair. After he was seated, Jacen slowly turned around.

Jacen smiled and, as he sat in his black leather chair, inquired, "Did you have a good visit with Jys?"

Ben glanced at the Holocron and then nodded, "Yes." He looked back up at Jacen and added, "She and I got married."

"Congratulations, Ben, Jysella is a fine young woman and I know you love each other immensely." Ben nodded but was extremely distracted by the Holocron. Its Darkness seemed to reach for him, called to him. He felt it in his throat as a tickling and shifted uncomfortably in the nerfhide chair. "Does this make you nervous?" Jacen asked as he picked up the ancient Sith artifact.

"A little." Ben conceited and shifted again in his chair. After a second of watching Jacen study the Holocron, Ben asked, "Jacen, what's going on? I thought you wanted to talk to me about my visions. Or the battle. Why do you have a Sith Holocron?"

Jacen smiled and sat the device on the desk top. "There is much you don't know, my Apprentice, but you will be enlightened and you will learn the real truths about the galaxy. And our destiny." Then he commanded, "Gate Keeper, awake."

Ben jumped out of his chair as he watched the translucent figure materialize above it. Ben had seen Jedi Holocrons, but he had never seen a Sith one. In fact, no one he knew could awaken them, to do so could only mean one thing.

The gnarled, thin, lizard-like figure bowed and spoke in a hissing voice that was as grotesque and as much a thing of nightmares as the image speaking. "Who awakens the Gate Keeper?"

"Lord Troddeln, Gate Keeper."

Ben pulled his eyes from the Gate Keeper to meet Jacen's suddenly amber eyes. "Jacen?"

"I was the man known as Jacen Solo and I still use that name," Jacen said to Ben.

Ben stood up and Jacen smirked when Ben asked as his had hovered near the hilt of his lightsaber, "What do you mean—_was_?"

"There is no reason to be afraid or hostile, Ben. I still am your cousin and I still am your Master. I still love you and care for your well being." Ben furrowed his brow at the words in confusion. "Ben, I have no intention of hurting you. In fact, I need your help to achieve the real destiny of the Skywalkers."

"What—what do you mean?" Ben stammered. His heart raced and his hears buzzed as he continued to be drawn to the Holocron's Darkness and to Jacen's.

"To bring balance, peace and order to the galaxy. These are goals the Jedi can never achieve. Only the Sith have ever achieved them. Join me and together we will rebuild the galaxy for all those we love."

"But you are a Jedi. A Jedi Master," Ben's eyes were wide and his voice incredulous.

Jacen slowly shook his head, "I'm afraid I deceived you, Ben. I only am pretending to be a Jedi, to gain favor with them for when I finally—when _we_ finally come forth. I really am Darth Troddeln, Lord and Master of the Sith. I have chosen you to be my Apprentice and have been teaching you subtly the ways of the Sith. Ben, together we can make the galaxy peaceful. A place where Jysella will never again know war. A place where you can forevermore be happy with your new wife."

Ben backed away shocked, uncertain and fearful. Suddenly the Gate Keeper turned ghostly black shiny eyes on him. "He izzz ssstronnnng in the Forccce, my Masssster. You have chossssen well."

Ben stared at the bluish floating figure and Jacen repeated, ignoring the Gate Keeper, "Ben, think about it. Peace and order, we can achieve it. The Military are on our side. With the power of the entire Force and of the Dark Side, we can bring an end to this war. We can punish those who had started it. And those supposedly on both sides who are perpetrating it due to their misguided ideals. Peace, Ben. Give yourself to me, to the Sith and you will finally know peace. You and Jysella can live happily together for the rest of your lives."

Ben stared at the stranger who had been his friend, the brother he never had. However, he could believe Jacen's words. He was bringing peace. "How—how long have you been a—a Sith?"

Jacen smiled kindly and responded, surprising Ben, "Two years. I have been training you for that long."

"But I'm a Jedi," Ben whispered and shook his head adamantly.

"Are you?" the Gate Keeper asked.

Ben turned to look upon the twisted being and shivered at the intensity of the beady black eyes. However, it was the answer that sprang from his heart that shattered him more. Ben could feel the shadow cover his soul and knew that there would be no turning back. Looking from the Gate Keeper to his Master he bowed his head and acquiesced, "I'm not sure. I want peace, Jacen. I want my wife to never have to fight again. I don't want to spend my life fighting."

Jacen moved around the desk and laid his hand on Ben's shoulder. Ben met his eyes and Jacen smiled and said, "Then join me. Truly become my Apprentice and you will have that life."

Ben gazed at Jacen for a long time then he slowly nodded and murmured, "Teach me, Master. I will join you."

Jacen patted Ben's shoulder. The Gate Keeper than spoke up, "I feel great Darknessss in you, Ssson of the Ssson of Skyyywalker. You are the future of the Sssith. You will be the Dragon and you will rebuild the Great Order of Darknessss."

_-------------------------------_

_All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think..._

_Thanks for reading..._


	32. Chapter 32

_Thanks so much for those who reviewed. Darth Real Life has really been hounding me so I'm truly sorry for my lack of response... _

* * *

**Book III: The Fall from ****Paradise**

_She could feel the evilness of the place. It was oily and thick and extremely oppressive, but worse it was seductive. She felt the pull of the Dark Side almost as tangible as if someone was pulling on her arm, leading her astray. She took a deep breath and tried to regain her focus, although she had no idea what that was. _

_Her surroundings were dark and shadowy and she could tell that she was inside a cave or something, maybe an old asteroid mining shaft by the low gravity and the chill in the thin air. Rock walls ended in pitch black darkness only meters above her head, but she knew they went up for several more above that. She could sense dark things, possibly creatures up there in the blackness just waiting for her to slip from her narrow lighted path._

_She knew she was here to finish something, but what she did not know. She just kept moving until the shadow moved up ahead. She halted and narrowed her eyes. She could feel the welcoming comfort of her lightsaber in her hand and she gripped it tighter. Suddenly, the shadowy figure moved closer and she gasped when she finally could make out the face behind the cowl._

_Finally, she understood what it meant to be the Sword of the Jedi._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 32_**

43 ABY, One Month Later

Dormitory, Jedi Temple, Coruscant

The room she occupied was small, but it had everything that she needed—a bed, a trunk, a computer station, a closet and a small refresher. She disliked the room but it really had thing to do with the accommodations or even its location, she wished she wasn't alone. Her parents had wanted her to move back in with them but she couldn't. Corran and Mirax were furious with her concerning her marriage to Ben; in fact, her father was angrier than even the Skywalkers had been about it. Corran Horn immediately insisted that she get an annulment. Jysella out-right refused to even listen to him and when she decided that living at the Temple would be best, she sensed a fear in him that surprised her but she didn't let that change her mind.

Although, Luke and Mara seemed to have come to terms with her marriage to Ben, things weren't totally perfect with them either. They still considered Ben far too young to be married and she knew that they too wished that Jysella and Ben could be convinced of their marriage annulled. After the first week back on Coruscant, nearly everyone learned about Jysella's new status as a Skywalker. Some embraced the idea with nothing more than a shrug, while others were completely shocked and even appalled. However, she tried not to let what others thought get to her, which considering everything that was going on, wasn't that hard.

Maybe dealing with those other things as well as people's reception would have been easier for Jysella Skywalker if her husband of two weeks had returned to Coruscant. She was distraught over that and she was frightened. There simply weren't any other words to describe how she felt. She had returned to Coruscant only to find that Ben didn't return with Jacen and the _Anakin Solo._ According to Jacen, Ben and had been sent on an urgent mission and wouldn't return for at least a few weeks possibly a month or more.

Jysella was with Mara and Luke when they confronted their nephew as soon as his shuttle landed at the hangar of the Fifty-first and GAG Head Quarters. They were instantly furious that Jacen would send Ben away when he knew that they wanted him to return to Coruscant, while Jysella felt her heart sink. Jacen only related to them that Ben had been informed of his parents' wishes and decided his duty was to GAG and to his Supreme Commander. He was an adult, Jacen so conveniently and smugly informed them, now that he was married Ben could make his own decisions. Jysella instantly felt guile for Ben's Master for indirectly blaming her for Ben's disappearance. The Skywalkers couldn't even bring up that Ben's first priority was to the Jedi, because upon their return they also found out that the Jedi had been placed under the control of the Chief of State and the Supreme Commander, who was now Jacen. Essentially, Jacen legally could send Ben anywhere in the capacity as a Jedi or as a GAG officer. Their hands were tied, at least for now.

Luke and Mara believed Jacen had completely turned to the Dark Side, but they were in the minority among the Council. The only ones who feared the worse were surprisingly her father and Kyp Durron; even the Solusars weren't ready to say Jacen had turned completely and Cilghal and Saba were still on their missions. However, they weren't happy about the recent Council vote that placed the Jedi under the control of the Supreme Commander. None of the other Council members who were present considered Jacen as wrong and especially not evil. Half the Jedi Masters on the Council thought Jacen was correct in placing the Jedi under the jurisdiction of the Justice and Military Departments and that finally the Jedi would be doing something to end the conflict. It also didn't help that the media was not only blaming the defeat of Mon Calamari on Gavin Darklighter but also Luke Skywalker's refusal to officially offer Jedi help to the war.

The supporters of the war were given another large boost to their argument by the one person who would loathe doing so. Three days after the Skywalkers and Jacen Solo landed on Coruscant, an extremely distressed and injured Alexandria Winger landed her battered old YT-2400 freighter in the Jedi hangar with a half-dead Kyp Durron in the ship's small med bay. Kyp had suffered from an amphistaf bite on the ankle and it was amazing that he survived as long as he had. It truly was a testimony to how strong-willed and how powerful in the Force the Jedi Master really was.

Although, the fact that he'd been bitten by a Yuuzhan Vong weapon was disturbing enough, it was the story around the attack that was truly disconcerting to many, and was what gave those on the Council the ammunition they needed to defend and support their views that the Jedi need to be more involved in the war. Jys didn't know all the details but she had over heard enough rumors to piece together that Kyp and Alex discovered the Corellians trying to fix Centerpoint and something about a clone. However, it was no secret that Durron and Winger were attacked by a gang of warriors lead by a Dark Side Force-sensitive Yuuzhan Vong, who had been dubbed years earlier as Vongerella.

It was all enough to make Jys shiver, and for her to fear for Ben all the more.

She had visited Kyp after he was released from the med center a week and a half ago. He was all but completely cured, but he still was weak, which Jysella knew as driving her older friend crazy. He had spent five days in bacta and several more confined to a hospital bed while the synthetic skin and muscle healed into the existing tissue on his necrotic ankle where the amphistaf had struck.

Although, Alex's injury was less serious she too received medical treatment immediately after touching down. She had been fitted with a prosthetic hand which the older woman related was a lot different from the mechanical fingers she had before. She had to relearn how to do nearly everything with the new hand which she said limited what she could do for Kyp. Even so, Jys was eternally grateful for Alex Winger, because she knew exactly how to handle a stubborn, hard-headed Kyp Durron better than anyone else Jys knew.

Jysella took a deep breath and decided to try finding Ben again. She wiped the tear that had escaped from her eye, irritated by the weakness that brought it on. However, she could not get past her feeling of loneliness. It was worse now than even while she was on Krylon. At least then she didn't fear for Ben as she did so now. She had an aching feeling that lay like a ton of durocrete in her stomach. Sometimes it actually got severe enough to make her physically ill. As she reached out into the Force with her eyes closed and her mind stretched as far as her ability allowed, she thought the same plea she had so many other time as she entered her meditation,_ Please, Ben stop hiding from me. _

After several hours of searching the Force for his comforting presence without even getting a glimpse of it, she was exhausted. She exited the meditation and fell back onto the narrow bed, but she refused to let the tears start as she clenched her hands into fists by her side and pounded the bed once in frustration. She had to trust him, she kept telling herself. "Kriff," she whispered, "I wish it were another woman I had to worry about."

However, she knew the Dark Side could be more seductive than even the most beautiful of women.

She hadn't been in contact with Ben at all via comm and the only times she had been connected with him through their bond was when he reached for her. Not once had she been able to find him. She knew that he was alive, for if something were to befall him she'd have felt that. But what she couldn't understand was what was so secretive about his mission that he would feel that he had to shut himself off from her.

She rolled over onto her belly and instantly frowned as the pressure on her breasts became painful. She turned to her side and felt her stomach do a flop. The sudden nausea hit her and she quickly sat up, which succeeded in making the feeling worse. She made it to the refresher just in time to throw up the lunch that she had all but picked at earlier.

After several dry heaves she finally rinsed her mouth out and wiped it with a towel. She looked up from where she was leaning tiredly on the sink to peer at herself in the small round mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from her crying when her emotions would over come her stubbornness. Dark circles under her eyes made her look almost gaunt, but then again that could be due to her not eating properly for the past few weeks, which for the past week she had all but lost her appetite. She was also tired. In fact, she was hadn't felt so tired in her life.

Suddenly, as she stared at her reflection a memory came to mind, an old one from her early days as an Apprentice of Kirana Ti. They had gone back to Dathomir in order for the Jedi Master to check on her small Academy that she had there. After being named to the Jedi Council, she had entrusted the Academy to her daughter and another Dathomiri Jedi Knight. It was the other Knight that she was remembering; more specifically, it was the symptoms she was suffering shortly after she and Kirana had arrived.

"Oh, Force, no…" Jysella breathed as the similarities between the other young woman's symptoms and her own played out in her head along with what the final outcome of those symptoms was. "Please, I can't be."

She immediately turned away from the mirror and slowly moved out into the small room. She all but staggered to her bed where she heavily sat on the edge. A million thoughts raced through her head and they all came back the same thing.

She was pregnant.

Not having the will power to stop them, the tears that she had been trying to hold in spilled over and tumbled down her cheeks. She hung her head and closed her eyes as she tightly hugged herself, murmuring the same prayer over and over again. "Not now. I can't be now."

She realized that she could be getting her self all worked up for nothing. Her mother had told her once that she had thought herself pregnant at least once before Jys was born.

She sniffed and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her tunic and tried to think positively, _Maybe, I've been so worried about Ben that I've become sick, that's all._

However, another thought burned its way into her mind. She picked up a datapad from the bedside shelf with a shaky hand and quickly called up and scanned the calendar that she logged such things as her appointments and personal data.

"No, it can't be," she repeated again as more tears gushed when she read the date of her last menstrual cycle. She was more than two weeks late. After sitting there staring at the date on her datapad for a long time and crying until she had no more tears to cry, she finally felt numb. She sniffed and wiped the drying tears with the back of her sleeve. Swallowing hard she returned the datapad to her shelf and slowly lay down on the bed. She curled up into a tight ball and silently let a dry sob escape her.

_Why is this happening to me now, _she thought_. I'm all alone. I can't go to anyone._

Her parents were already upset with her for being what they called irresponsible and the Skywalkers really felt the same way, she knew that. They had always felt that she was too old for Ben. How could she tell them that she was pregnant? However, she did feel irresponsible not for her marriage, but for not taking any precautions against _this_. She knew what she had planned for Ben when he came to see her. She knew what could happen and she ignored it. She had plenty of time to take something to prevent this, but she didn't and now she was pregnant.

_This…it…pregnant…_ Those words echoed through her mind and suddenly she realized she was referring to hers and Ben's baby as if it was a horrible _thing_, not something that she should be treasuring.

_Maybe if Ben was here… _

_But he's not and I have to deal with this…with my baby on my own. _

And suddenly she became very curious about the child she and Ben had created and about the changes she already felt occurring to her body. She sat up and after letting the queasy feeling settle in the pit of her stomach for a moment, she stood. The closet had a long mirror on the door and she moved to stand before it. For a long moment she stared into the reflected jade eyes. Her hands pressed firmly to her abdomen. She glanced down at the reflection of her hands and wondered about her body. She instantly removed the tunic and stood before the mirror clad only in her leggings and her bra.

Her breasts had been tender for the past few days and she had thought nothing of it. But now she noticed that her bra was more snug than usual and she suddenly realized what that meant. Her abdomen was still flat as she knew it would be. She had probably at least three months before she really began to show. At least she figured she did.

There was really only one more thing for her to do, for she knew the real change was happening within her. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. Reaching for the Force, she pulled her perception inward rather than outward this time and began to search out the life growing within her. She found her heart and as she felt the rapid beating, she saw it. Jys followed her blood stream to where an increased amount of cellular activity was taking place.

Then she focused on that small cluster of rapidly dividing cells. She reached for them and gasped when she sensed a life presence different from her own. Yet, it was si milar and she could detect slight traces of Ben as well. She sucked nervously on her bottom lip as she dove deeper into the Force. She wrapped the tiny embryo in her Force presence and was amazed by the spark of life.

She slowly sat down on the hard tile floor as she pulled away from the mass of cells that would someday become another person. Total awe overwhelmed her and again the tears came, but this time she didn't even try to stop them. She held her hands over her bare belly and looked down at them. Then suddenly another emotion filled her heart—love.

"Hello, there baby," she s miled and whispered. "I'm your mommy."

* * *

Solo Apartment, Coronet, Corellia

Jaina sat the plate filled with spiceloaf, tuber fries and steamed karits down on the table before the little girl who she had come to adore. She had always found Allana special, she had thought it was because she was Tenel Ka's daughter but then almost two months ago she learned that she was Jacen's daughter too. Now, the little girl formed an incredible bond with Jaina, which only has been fortified since Jaina's leave of absence from the military.

She was living with her mother and helping to train Allana. After Zekk's death and the stunt she pulled where she left the squadron she commanded to attempt to storm the _Anakin Solo_, she knew she faced another court martial. However, she was given an ultimatum that she knew she couldn't refuse. Jagged Fel ensured that she wouldn't face any charges if she quietly took a leave of absence for a few months from the Corellian Force for emotional breakdown and when she returned she would do so under his command. She nearly refused and was willing to face the court martial Wekk wanted to pin on her, but something about Jag's offer struck her. He wanted her to be with _him_.

She was still trying to wrap her mind around that. She gave him nothing but bad memories and grief according to his own admission and yet he wanted her under his command on the _Intrepid_. The only reason that she could fathom was that he wanted to ensure she realized that he was successful despite all she had done to him.

"Aunt Jaya," the small voice brought Jaina back to the present.

She met the girl's big brown eyes and s miled. Jaina noticed that she hadn't touched the meal and related, "Don't worry, sweetheart, Threepio didn't make the spiceloaf. Believe it or not, I know how to cook."

"It's not that. It's that you seem so sad," she cocked her little head and gazed up at Jaina with a deep haunted look. "You feel like Momma would sometimes. Is it because of Jedi Zekk?"

Jaina shivered at the girl's words. "I am sad," Jaina sighed as she sat down at her parent's table beside the seven year old girl. She leaned over her arms and said, "I miss Zekk, but that's not why I'm sad. I'm sad because I don't know what to do about so many things."

Allana reached out and touched Jaina's arm and with a wisdom that no child her age should possess she said, "You can only do so much, Aunt Jaya. Someday someone will make everything better. I'm sure of it."

Jaina s miled again at her niece, "I hope you are right, Allana."

Suddenly, her attention was diverted by an announcement on the Holo screen that she left on in the adjacent living room.

"…In a few standard minutes we will be inside the Grand Auditorium for a history making announcement. We can only speculate as to what Supreme Commander Jagged Fel is to tell us. His brilliant victory at Mon Calamari as well as the most recent induction of the Eriadu System into the Empire and the petitions of several more planets such as Adumar, Kuat and Fondor…"

Jaina moved into the room and slowly sat down on the couch. The middle aged distinguished looking human male reporter was talking about the two newest members of the Moff's Council—the governors of the Eriadu system and the Dubrillion System. Images of the two humans came up as they along with the other eight Moffs sat in a semi circle of repulser pods that reminded Jaina of the GA Sentate before a large raised platform. When the cam focused on the new Moff for Eriadu, the reporter said, "Moff Rivoche Tarkin Na'al, the niece of Grand Moff Wilhuf Tarkin, is most famous for her work as an Alliance spy during the Rebellion. Since then she has worked with the government of Eriadu and has been instrumental in supporting the democracy of the planet. It was reported that she may not have attended today's events due to her continued mourning of her youngest daughter, Allia Judday, who had been killed at the Battle of Mon Calamari where she fought valiantly…"

Jaina swallowed as she remembered the young pilot who had helped her and Zekk break Valin Horn out of prison. Allia's starfighter was just one of many that was lost. She had been part of Krieg's Second Fleet and was killed early in the battle.

Suddenly, the reports excited voice brought her attention back to the hologram. "Entering the auditorium now are two people no one would have ever expected to be present. General Han Solo, the Second in Command of the Corellian Defense Force, and his wife Jedi Knight Princess Leia Organa Solo…"

Jaina snickered at the scowl on her father's face as they were seated among other Corellian dignitaries and the reporter went on giving a somewhat skewed history of the Solo's exploits against the Empire. She knew all too well what her father thought of his involvement at the event happening in the Imperial capitol of Bastion. Her mother only went because she wanted to prevent Han from starting another war—this one between the Corellians and their biggest ally the Imperial Remnant. She shook her head and wondered again at the irony of it all.

More Corellian delegates entered the hall, including Dur Gejjen and Admiral Wekk. Next came the Bothan Secretary Traest Kre'fey among other prominent Bothans including Admiral Nek Bwua'tu, who left the service of the GA after the GAG accused him of spying for the Confederacy.

Finally, the scene changed to show the raised platform. The cam panned the podium which held the crest of the Imperial Remnant. The clamor of the several thousand beings in attendance suddenly fell silent and even the reporter remained silent as a man stepped onto the platform from a repulser lift. Jaina watched as Admiral Masen Kreig and Valin Horn stepped onto the platform as well. Valin was dressed in a dark grey dress uniform with his lightsaber hanging low on his left hip and he stood at ridged attention. Although, she knew he had taken command of Jag's security force on Mon Calamari; she was surprised to find her fellow Jedi standing on the same platform as the Imperial head of state. However, Jaina brought her attention back to Jag and held her breath as she watched the man she had loved for so long nod at his second in command and then to Valin, who relaxed some, and then step behind the podium. He was dressed in the white uniform of a Grand Admiral with all of the trappings. It seemed so unlike him in so many ways; yet, it also seemed as if she couldn't imagine him wearing anything else.

After several moments of thunderous applause as the platform was lifted high in the center of the Grand Auditorium, Jag held up his hand when it came to a stop and the hall fell silent again.

Then she watched captivated as Jagged Fel made the announcement that would change the galaxy.

* * *

Grand Auditorium, Imperial City, Bastion

Valin Horn had no idea how in the galaxy he found himself standing on the same platform as Jagged Fel and his second in command. But he felt that it was where he belonged. He had been placed in temporary command of the 501st , after he saved Jag's life on Mon Cal and that command had been made permanent just four days ago, when he resigned his commission with the Corellian Defense Force to officially join the Imperial Military. The company of Stormtroopers, which was only a quarter of the size of the original Vader's Fist, took the designation more as a form of pride. It was actually to honor Jag's eldest brother Chak, who had commanded the 501st when he was stationed at The Hand of Thrawn and had been killed prior to the Vong war in service to the Empire. They were responsible for security while Jag was on Mon Calamari but since the threat of assassination loomed, Jag decided it best to keep them as his security detail. Jag then urged Valin to remain in command as did his wife, Syal, who had taken a great liking to her older cousin. Syal encouraged Valin to continue on as his chief of security.

Valin took a deep breath as he looked from Jag to find Syal standing with other Corellian military and she s miled up at him. She still grieved her father's death but she was beginning to move on. Valin, who was known for his impassiveness, never changed his expression but let his love wash over her. Then his attention was brought back to Jag as he cleared his throat and began his speech.

"Over sixty-three years ago another man stood before a body not so unlike this one and proclaimed himself Emperor. No one at the time realized what that man was or how he had manipulated events to bring himself to that power. No one knew that this great leader had a sinister secret identity. No one knew that he was a Sith Lord who planned on lording over the galaxy as a tyrant.

"However, despite this fact, despite the evilness of Emperor Palpatine and his Sith Apprentice Darth Vader, the Empire was not all bad. It served to bring stability to many planets. The Empire helped planets build economies that are still among some of the strongest in the Galactic Alliance. The Empire's system of government eliminated backlog the bureaucracy of a large unmanageable democracy thrived upon and created an efficiency and proficiency that allowed growth and prosperity. Not that democracy is not a noble goal and is actually fostered and even encouraged on many of the planets that make up the Empire; however, as the failed Old Republic and the reincarnations of the New Republic and its spawn, the Galactic Alliance, has demonstrated—large all encompassing democracy does not work.

"I am not discounting the terrible things done by the Empire of old. Palpatine's reign still brings nightmares to many people. Entire planets were destroyed because of disobedience. Entire races had been systematically exterminated simply because they weren't human. Emperor Palpatine and Lord Vader reigned with fear and subjugation.

"Although, after the death of Palpatine, many wanted to continue his methods and wanted to gain his power; they all failed. Several individuals, in fact, who are sitting in this grand hall, helped see to their failure for which I am grateful. I do not want to serve an Empire that rules thus. I believe in equal rights and have championed them since coming to serve as Head of State.

"The Galactic Empire has not tolerated such abuses of power since my predecessor, Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon, became the Head of State. And I do not either. Although, Admiral Pellaeon had been approached many times to take the title of Emperor, he never aspired to take the title which carried such terrible connotation.

"However, times have changed. We are at war with the Galactic Alliance. Many of those, who would have given their lives many times over for the success of the GA, have been greatly disappointed in what their labors have reaped. The GA is raked with bureaucratic rot and inefficiency; thus the reason for the current war to begin with. The government is controlled by a power hungry Chief of State who many feel is controlled by a man who aspires to be what I do not. For the first time since the Empire's conception, new planets have been added to our numbers and many more request re-admittance to the Empire, bringing with them their flourishing economies and valuable resources.

"Also, many planets that had been struggling since the Yuuzhan Vong War have been revitalized and again are becoming contributing members of the Empire, despite the war that we are conducting.

"All, of which requires strong and recognizable leadership." Jag paused and took a long drink from a water bottle that had been placed under the podium as he surveyed the crowd. Valin could feel the tension in his friend as well as among the assembly. After returning the bottle he went on.

"I have been named Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet by Grand Admiral Pellaeon not quite a year ago. Many felt that I did not deserve this honor because of age, my lack of experience and my lack of Imperial service. Many still consider me an outsider, and some even consider me alien due to my upbringing among the Chiss. However, those same choose to ignore the fact that I come from one of the most loyal Imperial officers, Baron Soontir Fel—one of the few who still hold an old Imperial title of nobility, in fact. Although, I, his eldest surviving son, will someday inherit that title as is the custom of such things, l look past the title to find a man who spent his life fighting for the good that the Empire has done. I find integrity and honor in the man who is my sire, and I only strive to match these qualities in all that I attempt.

"Many of my critics claim that I am as much a power hungry tyrant as Ysanne Isard or as one of my many mentors, Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Grand Admiral Thrawn. However, I do not ask for this honor to be your leader. I have been chosen to it and I will do my utmost to succeed.

"There is a belief among the Jedi that I have come to understand: The one who is most unwilling to rule, is the one who is most likely needed to.

"I have been chosen by my greatest mentor as Supreme Commander and as such also the head of state, which has become the custom. It has come a time in which unyielding and clearly seen leadership come forth.

"Here on this day which had long been celebrated as Empire Day, I proclaim that the Galactic Empire has a new Emperor.

"I will take the title that the Moffs, the governors and the people wish me too. I will be your Emperor and I promise you I will not fail you or the great New Empire."

Valin watched as Jag raised his right fist to the roaring crowd, "We will no longer be known as the Imperial Remnant among the Galactic Alliance. We are and will always be the New Galactic Empire and all of those who wish to join us will be welcomed with open arms. And together we will defeat the tyranny that has tried to subjugate us."

Valin found himself also swept away in the emotion raging in the room. When the cheer went up, he found himself chanting along and he wondered briefly what his parents would say when they discovered that their son was protecting the new Emperor. However, the thought was fleeting and was replaced with the exuberance of the moment.

"Long live Emperor Fel!"

_-------------------------------_

_All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think..._

_Thanks for reading..._


	33. Chapter 33

**_Chapter 33_**

LaVini's Cantina, Mid-Level, West Port, Coruscant.

No one knew them here. Or if they did they chose to ignore them. Of course, if they had known the turbulent history between these too men, the other beings that made up the clientele may have been a little more interested in the two casually dressed middle-aged humans, who were sitting at a small square table in a dimly lit corner.

Corran swirled the amber liquid around again and peered through the hole at the top of the bottle with one eye closed as if he was trying to find some deep revelation within the seventh lum ale bottle he was managing to empty. Finally, he repeated, "I just can't believe it."

Kyp took a big swig from his own lum, his third, and sat the dark brown bottle on the deeply scarred but clean table. Leaning over his arms he said, "I have to admit, I about had a coronary when I saw him up on that platform in an Imperial uniform."

Corran took a long draw of the lum, emptying it, and then looked across the table to the younger man. "I just can't believe that he joined the _Empire_. It's one thing to have them as allies but, for the love of the Force, my son is the personal bodyguard for the Emperor!"

Corran wasn't at all taking the news that Valin had indeed officially joined the Empire well. If Kyp didn't genuinely feel sorry for the man and didn't like his kids, he'd find amusement in Horn's fa mily life. First, his twenty year old daughter comes home and announces she's married to the missing sixteen year old son of the Grand Master. Then he learns his son, who he thought was fighting for Corellia, had decided to become an Imperialist.

Kyp snickered and Corran glared but Kyp went on to say, "I have a pretty strong certainty that Jag Fel doesn't really need a bodyguard."

"Yeah, then what else would you call him." Corran made a face and he went on, "And parading around with Vader's Fist on top of it." Turning in his chair he waved over a passing serving droid. Handing it yet another empty bottle, he said, "Whisky this time. Corellian. The whole bottle. Two glasses."

Corran went to turn back around and Kyp raised his eyebrow but before he could comment the droid announced in a feminine voice that was deep and husky and somewhat reminded him of Alex's when she wanted to be frisky, "I'm sorry, sirs. But under trade regulation 101640-B, Section 122, all imported liquor from Corellia or any other—"

Kyp nearly laughed at Corran's expression, if he wasn't afraid of damaging the fragile truce that was between them he probably would have. "Oh for the love of the galaxy," Corran exclaimed as he turned to the droid. "What are you, an out of work legal tin can?"

If the droid was offended, it didn't show it. "No, I can assure you that I am a SV-13 service droid. But you seem to not realize that all commodities from the Insurgents are illegal. Even if we were to have any liquor from any of the enemy worlds in the store room it would be illegal to sell it, which I might add has been severely bad for business. But having the GAG pounding on our doors would be a great deal more so. Wouldn't you agree, sirs?"

Kyp rolled his eyes and said before Corran could possibly react to any impulse the alcohol he had consumed influenced. "Yes, I assume it would be. Then bring us whatever is the closest substitution to Corellian whisky that GAG _does_ allow you to serve."

The droid's protoceptors blinked. Kyp knew it was asking for the impossible. Nothing could take the place of Corellian liquor. Finally, the droid said, "Would Kiré bourbon do? It is a fine liquor from Naboo."

"Yes," Corran's patience was wearing thin, "that would be fine. Thank you."

Kyp finished his ale and sat the bottle down. He would normally have been trying to out drink Corran Horn, but not tonight. Tonight he intended to stay very sober and allow his unlikely collaborator to get as drunk as he wanted. Corran had something on his chest and Kyp got the impression it was more than just Valin calling and telling his mother that he and Syal were joining the Imperial military or even Jysella's poorly timed marriage.

Corran had actually sought Kyp out following his release from the hospital. That first visit had been anything but relaxed. Alex had told Kyp afterward that she had thought if the tension had gotten any thinker between the two, she'd had to use her lightsaber to cut the air to keep them from suffocating. However, after the second visit, Kyp and Corran actually discovered that they thought a lot alike these days.

They both didn't like Jacen Solo being in charge of the military and especially the Jedi. The two of them soon became determined to stick together and support the Skywalkers anyway they could to curtail Jacen's hold on the Jedi. However, the past month had proven that doing so was a task harder done than said. For the most part, the Jedi were not displeased with Jacen being in charge and that included most of the Council. Luke's control had been sidelined. Niathal supported Jacen on every turn and had taken her say in Jedi affairs quite literally.

Just this afternoon during the Council meeting, she and Jacen demanded that an additional thirty Jedi be assigned to the military on top of the twenty they were already deploying. When Luke protested that there wasn't thirty Jedi who wasn't assigned to missions, Jacen read off a list of Jedi who would immediately be recalled and also listed several who were assigned as teachers at the Ossus academy. Kam, being fearful of the burden on the rest of the teaching staff at Ossus, reminded Jacen that they were already severely understaffed regarding Jedi teachers. Kam didn't totally disagree with the deployment of Jedi. He didn't like the Order being under GA control but he supported the war effort. In fact, he was calling in from Desstious where he was mediating with the governor to remain in the GA. Jacen's response though to the long-time Ossus Administrator had been matter-of-fact, _"Then close Ossus and bring the students here. There will be substantial staff here to train Jedi. Also those who are old enough should be apprenticed with a Knight for training." _

"You're awful quite all of a sudden," Corran said as he leaned against the back of his chair.

The droid deposited the bottle of Naboo bourbon and two shot glasses in the middle of the table. "Will there be any thing else, sirs?"

Kyp looked up and said, "No. But check back in a little while. My friend here is very thirsty."

She spoke an affirmation and strode off. Corran was already pouring the light blue liquid into the glasses. Grinning he said as he handed one to Kyp. "Thirsty…huh? Well, have your life turned upside down and see where it puts you." After a mock salute with the glass, Corran downed the shot. Kyp hadn't even tasted his.

After the face Horn made, he wondered if he ever would. Kyp laughed and said, "I take it from your expression that the Naboo have a thing or two to learn about the finer art of the distillation of liquor."

"Kriff, I don't think that stuff they brewed on Borleias was this bad." But it didn't seem to stop him, he poured another glass.

Kyp laughed, "Yes, I remember that stuff. I also remember drinking it with the new Emperor." He shook his head, "You know, I always knew that kid was smart and one of the best damn pilots I've ever known, but I'd never have expected Jagged Fel to proclaim himself Emperor." Kyp finally gave into temptation and threw back the shot. After sputtering for a second he shook his head and quietly said, "But then I never expected Jacen Solo, the boy who collected bugs and snakes, to become…"

Kyp suddenly was aware that Corran was staring at him, deadly serious with amazingly clear green eyes. "What do you think our new Supreme Commander is exactly, Kyp?"

Kyp swallowed and thought about the Jacen that he had known since the age of three. They hadn't always seen eye to eye, but Kyp still felt connected to him because he was Han's son and because he was Jaina's twin. However, the Jacen he knew now could hardly be reconciled with the old Jacen, if he could be at all.

Then he thought back to the ceremony where Jacen had been promoted to general and to his thoughts and observations at that time. Of how the government loved Jacen and the people feared him, but everyone thought of him as a hero. That sense was still there. Jacen really could do very little to upset the public or the upper levels of government. Despite that the most recent change of command had been low key and there hadn't been a ceremony at all, he became a media darling. The defeat of Mon Calamari had effectively been shifted to Gavin Darklighter who had left Coruscant and returned to Chandrila. This action of the old friend of Corran's only allowed for speculation that Gavin had been a spy, a mole for the other side, which GAG's most recent statement, which said that if Gavin ever returned to Coruscant he would be questioned about his choice of retirement home, seemed to support. It didn't matter that his wife was born and raised by the Silver Sea. It didn't matter that the Darklighters had a home on the planet. All anyone seen was that in recent weeks Chandrila seceded completely from the GA and had joined the Insurgents, coincidently after Gavin retired there. Gavin completely shouldered the blame for the loss which should have been Jacen's, if it belonged to anyone.

The media also liked to play up the fact that Mon Calamari had been lost, not to Corellia, but to the newly rising, power-hungry Empire. Also every day more and more planets, which were fighting amongst themselves, were threatening to leave the GA if the GA didn't provide them with protection from their perceived enemies. Some even threatened to petition the Empire for admittance. The Jedi that were being deployed would be troop commanders of the military to hopefully force these worlds to remain in the GA and to put out regional fires.

Finally, Kyp said, "I think Jacen Solo has fallen to the Dark Side. There I said it. Someone has to. We've been dancing around that suspicion for three years. He likes the power that he has and I'm afraid that he wants more. I wish there was something we could do that wouldn't have GAG breathing down our necks. Jacen is not just out of control, he's dangerous."

Corran nodded, and then he tossed down another shot of the blue liquor. It really was amazing how much the Corellian could drink and still have coherent thoughts. "But if we go after him he is completely protected by the law. Legally he has done nothing. At least nothing in the open. We'd be the ones seen as dangerous."

"The only hope is that the Skywalkers can do something. He is their nephew. But until the Skywalkers stop worrying so much about where Ben is these days and does something about Supreme Commander Solo, or if the rest of the Council gets their collective heads out of the sand and see what we see, there's really not much we can do. We're on our own when it comes to Jacen." He took a deep breath and than said, "I've never been one to draw conclusions from history, but I've been thinking that an awful lot of this seems like history repeating itself."

Corran sat his empty glass on the table and paused before refilling it. "I have to wonder how all of the assassinations fit into this. Alema Rar was killed by Valin on Mon Cal when she attacked Fel and the poison in her darts matched that used in fifteen assassinations." At Kyp's questioning look, Corran added, "Oh, Val related that information to Mirax when he called her to inform us that he was becoming an Imperial." Corran than looked down at the shot glass he swirled in his hand and then eventually said thoughtfully, "You and Alex were attacked by that Vong Sith." He shook his head and tossed off that shot, after barely noticing the burn of the liquor he went on, "Luke still insists that Lumiya is around…"

"Do you think that any of this is connected?"

Corran shrugged, "Who knows? I just feel like the galaxy is spiraling out of control. Especially, my galaxy."

Corran didn't pour the liquor in the glass this time; instead he lifted the bottle to his lips and took a long drawl on it. Once he sat the bottle back down, Kyp asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

The older man stared at Kyp and for a long moment Kyp thought he over stepped. Despite the fact that Kyp would and had fought next to Corran Horn and could trust the elder Jedi in the line of battle, they had never been truly friends. And definitely not confidants, but Kyp hoped that Corran could put his preconceived prejudices aside and open up to him. They had to stick together now. It was time that they both grew up.

"Mirax and I are having problems. I don't understand my son. My daughter eloped and now is avoiding me and I've lost one of my best friends." The words quietly spilled out of Corran's mouth and he looked up at the end. "I'll miss Wedge. What's worse is that no one remembers that he's—that he had been a real hero. That he's one reason we even…" Corran's voice trailed off and he lifted the bottle again. Kyp could feel the grief pouring off of the other man. The alcohol was accomplishing something; Corran was losing his hold on his shields.

Kyp took a deep breath and met the other's eyes, "Wedge was a good man. I think we all will miss him."

"Yeah, well," Corran took another swig from the bottle that he kept in his hand. "I have to wonder. Luke barely even mentioned him. Mirax wants us to defect because she can't believe the Fleet would not have offered him a chance to surrender. Or that it was Jacen Solo who defeated him."

Kyp sat back in his chair, "That's what's causing the trouble with you and Mirax? You don't want to leave the GA?"

"I—I pledged myself to the Jedi. At this point in time I could give a bantha's ass what happens to the GA, but I promised Luke that I'd never walk away again. Besides, I _feel_ that this is where I belong. I have to be here to save _something_."

"What do you mean? What do you have to save?"

Corran looked down at the bottle and after a long moment, "I don't know what I have to save. I don't even know if it is a person or a thing. I keep having this vision…" He looked up and shrugged, "I never had very clear visions. Valin has that talent. Just as Jys is emphatic. But this one scares me, Kyp. It never leaves me feeling secure, only full of dread."

Kyp thought about it for a moment and then leaned in over his arms again. "What's the vision about?"

Corran shrugged and Kyp could tell the older man wasn't comfortable talking about it. Kyp didn't push though, he left Corran take another long drawl from the bottle and waited until he was ready to talk.

"I hear a voice. I think it's a woman's but I can't even tell. The person is in trouble and is telling me to save something and I'm desperate to keep this person safe. I'm afraid in the dream, the most fearful that I've ever been, in fact. Then most recently it changes and I'm looking out over a yard at a small child…" Corran shook his head and let his voice trail off.

Kyp thought for a moment and then inquired, "Is it the child you have to save?"

Corran met Kyp's eyes and, in a calm voice a man with as much alcohol as he drank should never have, said, "I don't know. All I know is if I leave the Oder, I will lose more than I'm willing to."

"Have you told Mirax about this?"

Corran snorted and drank from the bottle again. It was more than half empty. "She thinks it's just a dream. But I haven't told her everything. I'm not even sure it's not her in it. She just doesn't understand. The Force is guiding me, Kyp, in a way it never has."

Before Kyp could respond, Corran drank again and then laughed humorlessly. When he spoke the words were becoming slurred, "She and I have been fighting more since I've began to oppose Jacen and the GA than when I, as she put it—had my head up Solo's ass."

An hour later Kyp Durron supported Corran Horn outside the door of the Horn's apartment as they waited for it to slide open. Dressed in an old robe a bed weary Mirax Horn looked from a sober Kyp to a clearly drunk Corran and seethed.

"What in the hells of Corellia have you done to my husband, Durron?"

"Hi…Scheethard," Corran slurred and Kyp caught the Jedi Master before he could fall over when he moved toward Mirax. She turned her head in disgust when she smelled her husband's breath.

"He's drunk."

Kyp grinned sheepishly and truthfully replied, "Yes, very. May I come in? He's about ready to pass out."

Mirax lead them to the bedroom where Kyp helped Corran lay down and then he pulled the older man's boots off. Kyp was aware that Mirax was standing behind him and when he straightened he chuckled, "I'm glad that I didn't try to challenge him. I forget how much Corellian's can put away." Then he touched Corran's head and Kyp gently edged Corran into a healing trance.

"What are you doing?"

Kyp turned and faced her, "I put him into a healing trance. We have a Council meeting tomorrow and it wouldn't due for him to be hungover." Then he glanced back down at the sleeping Jedi. "Mirax, I know you don't think very highly of me, but I want you to know that Corran is where he is supposed to be."

"What's that supposed to mean? My husband never has been brought home in the wee hours of the morning drunk before he started conspiring with you."

Kyp swallowed, he wondered what he should tell her, "He, I and the Skywalkers are the only ones who really believe Jacen Solo is bad news. But Corran is having a hard time accepting that fact. The Jedi need him, Mirax. Just remember that."

Before she could protest he moved past her and headed out of the apartment. He never really envied Horn before, but now he really didn't. If anything he felt sorry for him. Some people just handled their lives falling apart better than others. Kyp understood that feeling quite well, his had fallen apart enough times.

* * *

Galactica Tower, Imperial City, Bastion 

She would normally prefer to be flying herself but she wasn't. Instead, she was being shuttled from the Imperial frigate that had transported her from Corellia to her new duty station. She pulled on the cuffs of her deep blue Corellian dress uniform and sighed. Her father hadn't wanted her to go to Bastion, but after watching the spectacle of Jagged Fel proclaiming himself Emperor two weeks ago, she had to. She sat around her mother's living room putting off the inevitable long enough. She missed Zekk and she grieved his loss, but she was tiring of her mother's questioning looks every time she didn't seem melancholy enough for a woman who lost her soulmate.

She only hoped she wasn't making a mistake. She still didn't understand why Jag wanted her under his direct command and now that he was the Emperor it made even less sense.

She watched as the spires and towers of the Imperial capitol came into sight as they made their approach. Bastion reminded her of Coruscant and she knew it had been built as such. Even some of the landmarks had the same names as si milar buildings had on pre-Rebellion Coruscant.

Over the intercom a female voice announced, "Ma'am, we're approaching Galactica Tower now. Commander Horn will be meeting us upon arrival."

Jaina hit the switch near her seat, "Thanks for the heads up, Lieutenant."

Then she sat back and watched from the viewport beside her seat as the pilot skillfully swung the _Lambda_-class shuttle around on the approach and then through a containment field of a hangar on the back of the massive Tower.

The surprisingly large hangar only contained a few ships. She didn't recognize any of them however she got the impression this was the Emperor's private hangar. Finally, the ship settled on its landing struts and Jaina stood to make her way down the ramp.

"Jaina," Valin's voice drew her attention to him and she watched him move across the hangar.

She s miled and greeted her friend with a warm but quick hug. "Val, I still can't believe you are the head of Jag's security. So, what's it feel like to be truly on the _other_ side?"

He chuckled as he began moving away from the shuttle, "If you're asking if I feel like I want to suddenly take over the galaxy in some Sith plot, I'm afraid it hasn't come to mind."

"No, leave that to my dear brother," Jaina retorted bitterly.

Valin gazed at her and she felt his concern. She s miled and patted his arm. "I'm okay. Really. I just don't understand why the Council is doing what they are. Can you believe that Jacen somehow got himself voted as leader of the Jedi? If I hadn't heard it on a high jacked HoloNet frequency I'd never have believed it."

They continued to move toward the turbolift. Valin looked straight ahead and then quietly said, "They don't all think Jacen is benign. Apparently, my father even is afraid of his grasp for control of the Jedi. Your aunt and uncle and Kyp Durron are the only other ones however."

Jaina shook her head. "I could have sent Luke a message with what happened after…after Zekk died," It was amazing to her how easy it was to say that. _It shouldn't be this easy_, she thought. "But they were there on the_ Anakin_ with him. Surely they knew how he attacked Wedge and felt what I felt from him."

Valin slowly nodded and pushed the button on the lift and held the finger on the key for a few seconds until he was identified. They entered and the door closed, Valin said to the lift, "Emperor Fel's suite."

"You've changed." Jaina said after studying her friend.

He looked down at her and shrugged, "That's what my mother told me. We all have, you know, Jaina. I've spent the past month and a half, since Mon Cal with Jag. I like what he has planned for the Empire and for the galaxy. I've asked him pointed questions and he's always given me honest answers." He looked up at the floor indicator flash off each floor. "He's a good man and I'm honored to serve him." He grinned as he gave her a sidelong glance, "Besides, he is my wife's favorite cousin." Then he became serious again and went on, "I've commanded the Five-oh-first and I've talked to them. Did you know that about half of the troopers aren't even human?" She shook her head and he looked back up at the flashing light. "The Empire isn't all the horror show our parents sold to us. Not this Empire, anyway. Kalee and Muunilinst and other non-human worlds have as much say in the government as the rest. Sure, there are prejudices but it's not anymore then what's in the GA Senate. I could have gone back to Corellia, but something feels right here. Jag trusts me and I've already uncovered two other assassination attempts here on Bastion. All with GA connections."

Jaina stared at Valin, "The GA is trying to assassinate Jag? I thought Alema's attempt was just because she's crazy."

"No connections between Alema's attack and the other two have been made, but we are fairly certain that the last two were set up by the GAG and were to look like fanatics from Yaga Minor."

Jaina stared at Valin in disbelief, "The GAG is trying to kill Jag?"

"Does that really surprise you, Jaina? After everything else?" Valin said as the lift stopped and the door slid open.

"No, I suppose not. It's just a bit shocking that's all."

They stepped off the car into an anteroom decorated in soft hues of warm browns and pale green. Potted Corellian glow fern trees sat in the corners and deep brown couches lined one wall. Jaina was surprised to see Cera De'loake behind the reception desk. Suddenly, the sting of jealousy came rushing into Jaina's mind as she watched the beautiful blond look up and greet them, her violet blue flicking from Valin to settle on Jaina and harden a bit.

Valin s miled at Jag's secretary and she informed them that the Emperor was waiting for them in his office. Jaina had met the civilian while she was on the _Intrepid_, obviously she moved with Jag. Jaina couldn't help but wonder if anything was going on between the tall woman and the new Emperor.

If Jaina had ever been stunned in her life it was when she entered the oversized doors of the office of Emperor Jagged Fel. The walls were a cream color and on them and sitting around on pedestals were art from all over the galaxy. She had never known that he had such an appreciation for it. The furnishings were functional and didn't really look luxurious but she could tell that they were the best that could be had.

The Emperor was standing before a large wall-sized window that overlooked the vast city. His hands clasped behind his back and his feet set at shoulders width apart, his shoulders squared and overall looking very military. Looking very Imperial, looking just like Jag. She didn't dare probe him with the Force, somehow she didn't really want to know what he was thinking.

Finally, he turned around. He was dressed not in the white uniform of the Grand Admiral, but rather a black suit that could be deemed civilian dress. On the lapel he didn't have the rank bars of Grand Admiral pinned there either, but rather a crest of some sort. She had seen it before, she realized, he had shown it to her a long time ago. It was the Fel Fa mily Crest.

Valin dipped his head in a short bow and Jaina stared agape at her fellow Jedi. "Is there anything else, Sir?"

Jag s miled and said, "No. Thank you again, Valin."

After Valin left and the doors slid closed, Jaina swallowed and finally said, "I knew you wanted this."

Jag moved to stand behind his massive but yet plain looking desk of dark wood and proceeded to shuffle some datachips that were lying in an already neat pile near the center. "Is it wrong of me to want to bring peace to my end of the galaxy?" He looked up at her and pointedly said, "I'm not your brother, Jaina. I'm not some evil monster just because I've decided that I can do more with the title and without it. I'll leave the evilness to your twin."

He sat down and held out his hand indicating that she do the same in the chair across from the desk. She slid into it and then inquired, "Why did you want me here? We don't get along and you claim that I've done nothing but bring you pain."

Jag regarded her for a moment and then said, "You have something that I want and I have something that will benefit you." Jag tented his fingers and looked down at them. Finally, he said, "I have a proposition for you, Jaina." She met his eyes and a chill ran through her.

"What is that? What could I possibly have that you want? And I can't think of a single thing you have that I need," she retorted with an edge that she considered regretting when she thought she saw a flash of pain flicker in his eyes. But he became hardened again and she wondered if she was going to like his answer.

He took a deep breath and as he let it out he announced, "You need me to save you from Admiral Wekk and her court-marshal. You also need me if you plan on stopping your brother. I need to marry someone with enough royal blood to make my reign legitimate and not just another military coup. My father's claim as a baron isn't enough. And I can't lay claim to that title until he dies. However, if I were to marry someone who…"

Jaina's heart slammed against her chest. She suddenly felt lightheaded but she refused to allow him to see how his announcement affected her. She snapped, effectively cutting the most politically powerful man off in the process, "Just cut to the power cables, Jag. I'm not one of your brainless Moffs."

Jag sat straight in his chair and his eyes were icy as he said, "I want you to marry me."

Jaina was shocked. She stared at him openmouthed for several long moments. Finally, she responded, her voice as cold as his eyes, "You what? I'm not one of your little surfs, Jag, to be ordered around."

Jag raised a brow and retorted, "I do not have 'surfs', Jaina. But you are the daughter of one of the most famous princesses in the galaxy."

She scoffed, "That princess, as I recall, had her planet blown to bits by the last Emperor. She's a princess in name only. I will not inherit my mother's title, Jag, anymore than my brother is a prince."

"I don't deny what you have said, but think it through. Your parents, and particularly your mother, are icons of the Rebellion era. Your marriage to me will show the galaxy that I'm not the bad guy. That I'm not trying to undo what had happened during the past forty years. I'm not trying to take over the galaxy in some evil plot to set the Sith loose again. I'm just a man who has a vision of the future, Jaina. I want to do to other planets that I've been able to accomplish on Dubrillion and Muunilinst. I want to end the bureaucracy that has allowed someone like Jacen to be able to take over the military and the Jedi.

"I'm not asking you to give me an answer right now. Go meditate on it. Look into the future and see what you see. Together you and I can make the Empire strong. Together we can put a stop to Jacen."

"You had this planned for how long?" Jaina was still reeling from it all.

Jag's gaze never wavered from hers, "Since Mon Cal. But the seeds had been sown a while ago but at the time you were engaged to another man. I know it's sudden regarding Zekk's death. I'm not asking you to rush into anything; I'm just laying it out there. You will be under my command as my liaison as your mother and Valin had been; however, instead of being part of the CDF as they had been, you will be part of the Imperial government."

"What if I refuse?"

Jag gave her another cold stare and evenly replied, "Then I can no longer protect you. You broke military code by what you had done at the Battle of Mon Cal. The only thing saving you from treason and the death penalty is that none of your pilots were killed after you abandoned them. If you refuse, I will support Admiral Wekk in her court-marshal."

"And if I remain, how will I work with her? With any of the Corellian officers? None of them will trust me and they will think less of me because I've been put above the law."

"This is true. You have been put above the law. But you will also be punished. You will be forbidden to ever command again. You will be stripped of all rank and true military standing. In essence, you will become a noble Imperial citizen working for me just as my secretary does."

She stood and moved across the room to the doors. There she turned and looked back at him. Her heart ached. She loved him but the coldness she seen in his eyes as he proposed to her made her hurt like she never had. She had to get away. "I will consider it, Jag. But I won't be toyed with. I know love doesn't enter into this pact. It's a marriage of convenience for a mutual benefit, nothing more than a treaty between two worlds; however, I won't be just an arm ornament with an acceptable pedigree in the public's eye. If I agree to this I want to be your partner."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Jaina." He stood and she stared at him as he moved around the desk. "But there is something else."

"What would that possibly be?" He was approaching her and his eyes bore into hers with an intensity that made her shiver.

"I want an heir," his voice was low.

Jaina blinked as the meaning of his words hit her. She could only swallow and replied dryly as she desperately tried to hide the affect he was having on her, "I assumed as much." Then she turned and waved the doors open with her hand.

Once she was taken to her suite she threw herself on the bed and let the tears rake her as she cried while her heart broke yet again over Jagged Fel.

* * *

Old Sith Ruins, Korriban 

Ben Skywalker moved slowly through the old dusty tunnels that lead to the open space within the ancient Sith Academy where he was to meet Qing Niao. She had arrived shortly after he had a little over a standard month ago along with her company of Vong warriors. She had been recovering from a blaster burn in the stomach which Ben still didn't know how she received. She never spoke much unless she was teaching and Ben found her and her warriors somewhat disturbing. He couldn't feel the warriors at all, but Qing Niao bubbled with Dark energy.

He had been sent first to Zoist after leaving the _Anakin Solo_ following the Battle of Mon Calamari, there he was to find the ancient temple and mediate on his commitment to the Sith Order. Jacen gave him one of the Holocrons and instructed him to study the wise teachings of the old Sith it contained within. The devise worked by sensing the Darkness within the individual activating it. He was progressing along but was finding the teachings both fascinating and extremely disturbing.

Jacen, or rather Troddeln—Ben wondered if he'd ever get used to that—also demanded that Ben cut himself off from his parents and Jysella. It hurt him to break his bond with his wife, but he knew that she wouldn't understand what he was doing. She would eventually, but right now he needed to complete his training.

Once he arrived at Korriban he discovered Lumiya who introduced him to Qing Niao. Qing was a talented duelist and was to teach Ben all that she knew about Dark lightsaber techniques. That was what he was to do once he met with her today.

He entered the dueling circle to find the Vong Sith already there. There was no preamble to her lessons. She simply pulled her saber of her belt and ignited it. Ben let a grin spread across his lips as he pulled the lightsaber he constructed off his belt and reached behind him to pull the one he had recovered on Mon Calamari out of his belt where he had taken to tucking it. He hit the studs on both sabers simultaneously and was instantly rewarded with a double snap-hiss.

Then the Sith attacked.

After the duel, which from his estimations he won—barely, he picked his way though some of the ruins. It was somewhat disturbing to feel the almost tangible Darkness in the Valley of the Sith. He sometimes felt the cold sense of a presence that he couldn't quite touch every time he entered the graveyard. Finally, he sat down on a flat rock and lifted his face to the dreary sun and closed his eyes. Troddeln had told him to do this, to meditate among the old tombs and the ghosts of the Sith.

But after several long moments of not being able to reach the level of serenity needed to transcend his own conscious to that of the Force, Ben opened his eyes in frustration. What he saw though caused him to gasp. Standing before him was a being dressed in the full body armor of the Yuuzhan Vong. He was tall and peered down at Ben with two-toned eyes, one a sickly orange and the other a brilliant blue. Ben held the man's gaze for an eternity it seemed until Ben asked in a shaky voice, "Who are you? I know you're not Vong because I sense you."

The being, which Ben was sure was human, tilted his head quizzically but didn't answer him. The tall man turned and hastily walked away. Ben jumped to his feet and followed after him. Something about him was painfully familiar.

"Hey!" Ben called after him but he couldn't catch up. The man moved too quickly and when Ben rounded the corner where he disappeared, nothing could be found of him. It was almost like he truly disappeared.

Taking a deep breath Ben turned and looked back down the rows of tombs. "This place gives me the creeps," he said finally and shuddered.

_-------------------------------_

_All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think..._

_Thanks for reading..._


	34. Chapter 34

**_Chapter 34 _**

Emperor's Suite, Galactica Tower, Imperial City, Bastion

Jag watched the door slide closed following Jaina's wake and felt totally empty. He had no idea how he had expected this confrontation to go. He knew it wasn't going to be pleasant and he knew that it wasn't going to be the fairytale he had always dreamed proposing to Jaina Solo would be like.

The last time had been the way he would have preferred.

Of course, that time she told him no.

He took a deep breath and tried to keep the memory from forming. The memory of the white sand and crystal blue water of the coral island on Mon Calamari where they met up to spend a passionate holiday still plagued him. He had forced it to the back of his mind where he buried all things Jaina and tried to cover them with layers of bitterness and brittle hate, but since his father's insistence of the _good_ match she really was, the memory became unburied and tortured him like some vengeful ghost.

He took a deep breath and ran both hands through his hair. _How in the galaxy am I going to do this? _He asked himself and not for the first time. _How am I going to live my life with a woman who despises me? Are the benefits of legitimacy, trust and acceptance worth this pain? _

He fisted his hands in his short hair and let a low growl of frustration escape his lips as he moved back over to look out the window again. But he didn't see the bustling capitol city of his Empire. Instead, he was sitting on the white sand of the beach with Jaina's smooth bare back pressed against his bare chest with the lulling sound of the clear tranquil water lapping at their toes playing like music in the background. They were clad for swimming and for spending the day on the beach. The finished remains of a picnic evening meal forgotten on the blanket beside them, a half empty bottle of wine was sitting in the chiller. He remembered the sensation of desire and utter awe that flared in him as he ran his hands over her satiny sunkissed skin and breathed in her heady scent of saltwater and Hapan roses. He remembered every painful detail of that moment, how perfect it was, how he waited until the large golden sun was setting on the horizon. He relived the salty taste of kisses to her neck and the thrill that the soft moans that escaped her lips as he sparked her desire sent through him

_"Jaina, I love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you." _The words that he had whispered into her ear echoed hollow in his mind. _"Will you honor me by becoming my wife and coming back to Csilla with me?" _

Jag wished the memory would stop there. He didn't want to see the sudden sadness in her beautiful eyes as she turned and weakly s miled up at him. He knew even before she said the words what they would be. She broke his heart with only a look. And with it something broke within him. He had given her everything and he had asked for very little in return. He hadn't pressed her after the war; he had let her come back to him. Now she didn't even grant him the look he had hoped to see; instead, she looked at him with that same regrettable look that she had granted him two years before when he had asked her to come back to Csilla with him on Zonama Sekot. However, his torture didn't stop with only a look; she touched his face, burning him, searing his soul. She stabbed his resolve with words, hateful words said with regret and sorrow, _"Oh, Jag. I—I can't. I'm not ready. I can't leave the Jedi. Not now when we have so much work to do. I love you and I always will, Jagged Fel, but I can't marry you." _

He took a deep ragged death. He didn't want to feel the other emotion either, but recently with the memory of her rejection came the jealously of the one who she willingly gave her love to. _How did you do it, Zekk? How did you convince her to say yes to you? To want to live her life with you? Was it the Joiner bond? Was it because you're both Jedi? What did you have that I didn't, if she really loved me as much as she claimed she did? Why was she willing to commit suicide to revenge your death when she had once been willing to kill me just because I wanted to protect my adopted people? _

Suddenly, a loud buzzing brought him out of the feelings of melancholy and thoughts of jealousy he had for a dead man. A dead man that had died with honor and who Jag couldn't even bring himself to really hate for taking Jaina away, because in the end it was Jag who walked away from her after the rejected proposal on Mon Calamari.

He turned away from the window and moved to key the intercom on the built-in consol on his desk. Getting himself back under his iron-tight control, he responded, "Yes, Miss De'Loake?"

"Sir," Cera's silky voice came back over the small speaker, "Baron Fel is requesting an audience with you."

Jag took a deep breath and as he let it out he replied, "Let him in, Cera. I've been expecting him."

Jag straightened and watched as the carved, wooden double doors split and allowed admittance to Soontir Fel. Jag didn't hold his father's gaze for long, however. He turned away from the desk and looked back out the window.

Soontir was undeterred by his son's chilly reception. He moved into the office and stepped off to the side where a work of art sat on a pedestal. The older Fel didn't say any thing for a long while and finally Jag turned to see the older man run his hand gently over the smooth stone of the ancient sculpture that represented the mythical Denon god of war.

"Is she considering your proposal?" the Baron asked before turning to meet his son's impassive stare.

"Yes."

"I'm still surprised that you are determined to do this, Jagged," Soontir moved away from the sculpture that had been gifted to Jag by Admiral Pellaeon when Jag became Supreme Commander. It had belonged to Thrawn and was one of Jag's favorite pieces.

Jag busied himself with sitting down behind his desk and responded, "It is a sound idea. Now that she is no longer attached to Jedi Zekk, she is free to marry. We offer each other much. She gets her freedom from court-marshal and I get a wife who is a descendant of old established galactic royalty which will strengthen my claim to nobility. Of course, it's all shaky, but it will be enough to at least provide true legitimacy to my heirs." Jag ignored Soontir's suddenly raised brow and went on, "Besides, the Empire may have many who are requesting admission, but there are too many influential planets that are fearful of Imperial domination."

"Like Bespin?" his father asked as he took the chair Jaina had vacated nearly an hour before.

Jag met his father's brown eye and gave him short nod. "Bespin, Corellia, Commenor, the Corporate Sector, the list could go on. Not every one is thrilled that the Empire is back on the rise. Madam Tarkin Na'al has graciously offered her intervention to Bespin. I'm hoping that she is able to mediate."

"She is a good choice to send." However Soontir wouldn't be derailed from the original topic so easily. He stroked his nearly grey goatee and commented, "I just never expected you to take my suggestion of marriage to Jaina Solo seriously. You so thoroughly shot it down before."

Jag shrugged, "She was engaged and I wasn't sitting here with a title that carries as much baggage as I do now. Jaina's ties to the Solos and even to the Skywalkers will appease many who fear that I'm trying to take over the galaxy with my Open Admissions Policy."

Soontir grinned, "Ahhh…But her brother is the Supreme Commander of the GA and some have hinted that he would like Niathal's job."

Jag laughed, surprising his father. "Oh, I'm sure that he does." Then he became serious and announced extremely matter-of-factly, as he stared into his father's incredulous expression, "He's a Sith. At least according to Jaina, he's one."

"What?" Jag wondered if he'd ever seen his father so stunned. "How is that possible? He's a Jedi Master, isn't he? I know I may not believe in all that hokey-pokey mysticism, but I've had the displeasure of being on the receiving end of it from two of the best. And I know for a fact that Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade are no fools. If their nephew is a Sith, surely they would have figured it out by now and taken his head off with a lightsaber."

Jag shrugged and shook his head as he got up. He moved over to an alcove that held a bar and as he poured them both brandies he said, "Jaina is wondering the same thing. Personally, I have to wonder if the Jedi _want_ to see it." He handed a glass of the amber liquid to his father.

"You think the Jedi want to take over the GA?" Soontir calmly asked after sipping from the glass.

"The indications are there, wouldn't you say now that they have completely been placed under the control of Niathal and Solo. I'm not saying that Skywalker does, but there are others on the Council who may see this as a prime time to make themselves known." Jag moved back to his desk and sat down. "And as any Jedi will tell you, the Dark Side is very seductive. Jacen may not be the only one. Isn't there always two Sith—a Master and an Apprentice?"

Soontir nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, as custom dictated. Lord Vader was Emperor Palpatine's Apprentice. But who among the Council do you suspect? Durron maybe? He's always been something of a loose cannon and he did destroy Carida. And Katarn, Kam Solusar and even Mara Jade were once Dark Side users under the old regime." Then he took a sip of his brandy and shrugged, "Even Luke Skywalker isn't immune."

Jag hadn't even thought of this before. His father was bringing up a very interesting perspective on those who made up the Jedi Council. "Luke and Mara Skywalker were actually aboard the _Anakin Solo_ when Jacen destroyed the _Revenger_ and of course killed Uncle Wedge."

Soontir raised the brow over his good eye and inquired, "You are sure of this?"

Jag shrugged somewhat surprised at this line of thinking. _Luke Skywalker couldn't be in this with Jacen, could he?_ "Yes, both Valin and Jaina are quite certain that they were there, at any rate." He shook his head. "I just can't believe that either Luke or Mara would be—Dark. As far as the others that you mentioned, I don't know Katarn or Solusar well enough to make a judgment but I know Kyp Durron fairly well from the war and I can't believe he would never touch the Dark Side again."

Then after a thoughtful moment Jag said, "Regardless of whoever Jacen's accomplice is, I can't afford to let planets that were once allies fall away out of the fear that I want to take them over. They can't survive by themselves and I don't want the GA to have control of important worlds like Bespin or the Corporate Sector, especially if what is being suggested is a possibility. Since the assassination of the Bespin's administrator last year, it's been wavering. By marrying the daughter of, not only Princess Leia, but also of General Han Solo, Second in Command of the Corellian Defense Force, I will strengthen those worlds' trust in me." Jag grinned in spite the emotional anguish the arrangement will cause him, "For everyone knows, Han Solo wouldn't let just anyone marry his daughter."

Soontir snickered effectively dispelling the gravity of the possibility of the Jedi being controlled by the Sith, "You better hope he will allow _you _to marry her. It would create a major power vacuum if you were to end up on the business end of his blaster."

Jag continued to s mile, "Of course he'd have to get by my Jedi Chief of Security."

Soontir scoffed, "Our very own Imperial Jedi Knight. Son, some people may even question _your_ fascination with Jedi, you know?"

Jag s miled and said, ignoring the second part of his father's statement, "You may be onto something there. But not Imperial Jedi Knight…they still would be called Jedi and confused with the Jedi from the GA." Jag robbed his thumb over the rim of the brandy glass thoughtfully then he looked up and announced, "They will be known as Imperial Knights—an Order of Jedi that serve the Empire and the Light Side." Jag's s mile broadened into a grin and he lifted the brandy glass to his lips, but before he took a drink he exclaimed, "What better way to prove we aren't the evil reincarnation of Palpatine's Dark Empire than to recreate the Order that is being taken over by Darkness. By the Force, Dad, you're a genus!" Soontir grinned and raised his glass in mock gratitude and Jag finally took a drink from his glass. Then he sat it on the desk top and said with a little less enthusiasm, "Now, if I can only convince Valin to start building it."

* * *

Jedi Council Chambers, Jedi Temple, Coruscant

The Council meeting was going as badly as he and Kyp had figured it would when they had discussed it last night before the conversation turned to Corran's fa mily life. He still wasn't exactly happy that Kyp conned him into drinking way more than he normally ever would. But then it had been Corran who suggested that they to a cantina as far away from the Temple as they could to have their discussion on the Council meeting. In that light, Corran supposed it wasn't really all Kyp's fault that he got drunk and he really did have to get some of the things he did off his chest. Corran almost laughed out loud at the thought of him and Kyp as "drinking buddies."

Before Corran could ponder the prospect of him and Kyp Durron actually becoming friends, Mara's voice cut through the haze of his thoughts as she tried to argue the point that the Ossus Academy was necessary for the training of Jedi.

"There is no way everyone on Ossus who work for the Jedi could be relocated here," she reiterated for what was probably the forth time, not counting the many times it had been brought up yesterday. Corran fought the urge to groan as the Council again lurched into the same argument that they had for three hours just the evening before.

Kam Solusar, who was again joining the meeting via secure holocomm, voiced his concern about inadequate teaching staff and Tionne related that she didn't like the idea of Knights training Padawans before they passed their first rounds of tests. All the while, Kyle Katarn, Saba Sebatyne and Tresina Lobi were doing their best to have the last word in concerning their beliefs in apprenticeships.

Even Luke was in the midst of an increasingly louder discussion with Kyp and Kenth about why certain Jedi were on the list while others, who could be more easily relocated, were not.

All in all, it was doing very little to make Corran's headache any more bearable. He couldn't even blame it on the drinking binge that he indulged in the previous evening with Kyp. Although, he had a hard time accepting that Kyp had placed him in a healing trance, he was glad for it. If he had awakened with a hangover and had to face Mirax's cold shoulder as well as the Council meeting that was again not going any where, the lack of compromise would have been more infuriating.

No, his headache came from the argument here at hand.

"Masters, Masters," suddenly Jacen Solo's smooth voice broke into the melee of voices of the governing body of the Jedi Order after his hologram sputtered to life over his chair. At first the Masters had been upset that he had called the meeting so early when he wasn't able to attend, but before long the argument broke out and Jacen's absence was completely forgotten. Now, his sudden appearance stunned the most experienced Masters of the Jedi Order to complete silence. Corran glanced over at Kyp and their eyes briefly met. Corran immediately knew that Kyp was thinking the same thing, _How long could the Council allow him to have this much control over us? _

Corran again took a deep breath and tried to shunt the throbbing pain away.

"I apologize for my absence. I've been in an emergency meeting with the Intel and Chief Niathal all morning." Jacen then folded his hands on his desk and sadly s miled as he went on, "I'm sorry that I've caused you all so much strife regarding the additional need for Jedi. This isn't my intent. However, it is duly important for our war effort to require these individuals. Since the declaration from Jagged Fel, many planets that had joined the Insurgents have become increasingly nervous of his true intentions. Many beings do not believe his claim of non-aggression among the Confederacy. Many GA Member worlds look at his unprovoked conquer of Mon Calamari as an example of his capabilities. Others, even among the Insurgents, look at his Open Admissions Policy as proof that he truly wants to rebuild the Empire to its former proportions." He paused to look from Master to Master, "A few of these planets may even be willing to rejoin the GA if given the right nudge. This is where the Jedi will be most helpful."

"Jacen," Luke cleared his throat and then went on, "the Jedi have always been available for mediation. In fact, this is what should have been done from the very beginning. I believe much can be gained from meeting with the leaders of the Corporate Sector. I propose that Mara and I should go and bring them back into the GA." He then met Mara's eyes and Corran could see the fire in their green depths even from where he was sitting. He knew that she would prefer to be out looking for Ben and not walking on eggshells around the richest leaders in the corporate and banking universe. He then mused, _I'd like to find that little punk too, but for slightly different reasons then my new in-laws, I'm afraid. _

_Kriff, now I'm thinking like Booster. _Corran all but moaned with the realization.

Jacen brought him back by saying, "That would be wonderful, Masters Skywalker. The loss of the Corporate Sector would greatly affect the flow of credits in the Confederacy and our gain would allow for the return of several goods that we have been forced to go without since the trade embargo.

"However, that is not all. I'm extremely concerned about Master Durron's report of the resurgence in the Yuuzhan Vong Sith who had been nicknamed by Master Katarn, 'Vongerella'. It is important to send those who are most experienced with her to investigate her whereabouts. This is why I suggested pulling Knight Daye Azur-Jamin from his duties as main instructor at Ossus. I would also like to see Master Katarn assigned to this hunt," Jacen s miled and looked to his left to where Kyle was seated.

Kyle grinned and nodded, "That would be my pleasure. It's been too long since I've chased any Sith or Dark Jedi down."

Before the others could begin the argument again as to why Daye should remain at the Academy, Jacen went on, "I also have reports from Commenor that Minister Unilegi is having serious doubts about the new Emperor and his sincerity regarding non-aggression and forced assi milation of non-Imperial planets. As many of us know Unilegi has spoken quite openly about his disapproval of Commenor's role in the mass assassinations and the destruction of the Senate last year. I think it would be beneficial to try to cash in on this. Chief Niathal agrees and has personally requested Master Tionne Solusar to be sent to talk with Madam Unilegi."

Tionne looked at the hologram image of her husband and Corran wondered what was going on in their minds.

Jacen however, went on doling out assignments. Saba was sent with her son, Tesar and Lowbacca with four full squadrons of X-wings and a support frigate to Hutt Space to put down the revitalized black market trade that the Hutts were famous for. Cilghal was still plugging away on Utapau where there seemed to be no end to the plague that was devastating the population there.

Corran looked around and it didn't take all but a few seconds to realize that over half of the Council would be off planet. That was never a good thing.

Then Kyp asked, "What about Centerpoint? Nothing at all has been even really discussed about what Knight Winger and I discovered. It wasn't just Vongerella."

Corran watched Jacen as he straightened and the Corran got the impression that he stiffened and his eyes flashed dangerously. Or was just a flicker of the hologram?

"Master Durron, Intel has agents on the ground on Talus, Tralus and Vohai. Centerpoint is as nonfunctional as it had been after Ben destroyed it three years ago. Nothing more has been seen of the Kaminoan scientist and Arkanian Micro is denying any knowledge of her cloning activities." Then he s miled in that way a parent might s mile at a wayward child, "I still don't understand the connection, Master Durron. Unless there is something you'd like to add to your findings?"

Kyp bristled and countered, "No, I don't have anything to add. But I know there was a connection, _Master_ Solo. You may not want to believe me, but something is going on that smells worse than a sarlac's belch."

"Well, I'm sure if there is," Kenth calmly interjected, "Intel is the best to discover what it is. I'm positive if they require the Jedi they won't hesitate to call upon us."

Kyp shot a cold look at Kenth and curtly nodded. Then he mumbled just loud enough to be heard, "Oh, I have no doubt about that. After they screw it up."

Jacen didn't further respond to Kyp but instead announced, "The last assignment that Chief Niathal and I feel requires the talent of a Master and a Kningt is a mission to Bespin. As you know, since the assassination of Administrator Bidglow last year the new administrator hasn't been pleased with the planet's involvement with the Insurgents. Intel reports the possibility that Administrator Farsun is considering seceding from the Confederacy. We just got word that the Empire has sent the newly appointed Moff Rivoche Tarkin Na'al to negotiate Bespin's continued support of the Confederacy and possibly try to coerce the government into the Empire, which coincidently due to the proximity of Bespin to Eriadu would fall under Moff Tarkin's domain.

"After careful discussion with Intel just this morning, we feel it is crucial to send a Master that Farsun is likely to trust." Jacen's eyes fell onto Corran and the Corellian felt as if a rock settled into his stomach. "Master Horn, you and Knight Jysella Skywalker will leave for Bespin first thing tomorrow morning."

Corran swallowed hard and asked, "Why do you and the Chief of State feel that my daughter and I'd be trusted by the people of Bespin? Either one of us have had dealings with the planet."

"True," Jacen conceded, "but you both are Corellian. And it's not Corellia that Bespin has issue with, it's Jagged Fel's new Empire. Although, Corellia may be nervous about the Empire, they cannot fight this war without them. Therefore, we do not see a situation where Corellia will try to go it alone or even with a few allies. They know they would be crushed between the GA and the Empire. However, the allied planets like Bespin think that they can pull out of the war and simply survive on there own. Again, this is not feasible for most of them. Bespin is a major enough world economically to consider fighting for, however, I'd prefer not to. If by sending someone the government is more likely to trust will bring them back into the fold, so be it."

Luke nodded and grudgingly agreed, "I have to agree with Jacen. If we can bring the Corporate Sector and Bespin back to the GA without the loss of life, then it will be well worth it. Mara and I will leave for Bonadan tomorrow as well."

However, Corran wasn't at all convinced that this was such a wonderful idea. _I have a bad feeling about this_, he thought as the meeting finally came to an end however his headache was anything but better.

* * *

Supreme Commander's Office, GA Fleet Command Head Quarters, Senate Building, Coruscant

Jysella had no idea why she had been called to Jacen Solo's office, but she was more than curious. He had ignored her the last two times she tried to contact him, his secretary telling her that he was too busy to meet with her. Well, she wasn't leaving today until she gave him a piece of her mind.

She was ushered into the massive office where the GA Supreme Commander planned the military strategies for the entire military. Jacen's massive dark wood desk dominated the area in front of a large window. Off to the side was a long oval conference table with a holoprojector in the center. On the other side as a small sitting area complete with two cream colored nerfhide couches that faced each other. However, the office completely was devoid of any personal affects. There were no holos or mementos of on the shelves. To Jysella it felt cold and she could feel a nagging sensation that she couldn't pinpoint at all.

"Ahh… Jysella," Jacen's voice took her completely aback. She hadn't sensed him moving toward her.

"Jacen…I mean, General Solo," she stammered as she met his dark eyes.

Jacen s miled warmly, "Please, Jacen is fine. We've known each other for a lifetime and you are my cousin now."

She nodded and he placed his arm around her shoulders as he led her over to the couches. She nearly flinched out of his grasp but didn't. He had always had this way of making her uncomfortable and now was no different. As she sat down she watched him sit across from her and inquired, "You wanted to see me?"

Jacen settled back on the couch and s miled. After a moment of watching her as if he was trying to gage her, he said, "Yes, I'm sending you on a mission to Bespin. You are to leave in the morning."

Jysella felt his probe and quickly strengthened the cocoon she had placed around her baby to hide its existence. Then she countered, "Bespin? Why are you sending me to Bespin? I have to be here for when Ben returns. You promised that he'd be here by now."

"Yes, I'm sending you to Bespin. Your father will fill you in on the details of the mission."

"My father?" She liked this less and less with every word he spoke.

"Your partner will be Master Horn and he can give you all the particulars. You are to leave at 0900 tomorrow." Before Jysella could protest the arrangement, Jacen leaned forward and asked, the concern in his voice keeping her off balance, "But enough about that. How are you doing?"

She blinked and then looked from his caring eyes to her folded hands which were in her lap. She swallowed and said, "I'm okay. I—I…" Then she kicked herself as she realized she was falling into the self pity again. She had to be strong. She had to find out where Ben was. She looked back up and fisted her hands with determination and with a look to match, she said stronger, "I'm fine. But I want to know where Ben is. You told me that his mission would only take a few weeks and here it is a month and a half later and he still hasn't shown up. Besides, he's always been able to comm me before when he'd be on missions. Why hasn't he called me? I know that you know where he is and what's doing. But mostly I want to know why you are making him cut himself off from me."

Jacen stiffened some but his expression stayed the same caring one that he had before. "Jys, I truly sorry but Ben is on such a secretive mission and that I cannot divulge the details to you. You must understand the delicate missions GAG does. Ben is a commander and has proven that he can do nearly the impossible."

"I understand that Ben wouldn't want to stay away. Not for this long. Not with out even calling me. We got married so we could be together."

"I know, Jys, and I'm sorry. However, Ben is a good soldier and he knew he was the best for the mission. Ben understands his duty to the GA."

Jys was furious but she also was unsure again, but she didn't let it deter her. "I know my duty as well, Jacen. I will do and go wherever the Council sends me, but I don't understand this. What could this mission possibly be that Ben would stay away without even calling me or even touching me in the Force? Even when he touched the Dark Side to kill Marcia he was open to me." After taking a deep breath, she gave him a demanding stare and asked, "Why did you tell him to cut himself off from me because I know he wouldn't have otherwise?"

Jys actually thought she saw surprise in the Jedi Master. "Jys, I never told Ben to do any such thing. Sure, I've taught him how to shut himself off from the Force and I've instructed him to do so when he's not certain about who those are surrounding him. Not all Force-sensitives are allies of the Jedi, Jysella. And considering what his mission is, it is prudent for him to stay hidden."

"So, his mission is that dangerous?" She clenched her hands tighter into fists when Jacen simply gave her a sad shrug. Finally, she stood up and said, "Are you in contact with him?"

Jacen looked up at her and responded calmly, "He is in contact with his direct commander, Colonel Shevu. Please remember that I no longer am in the direct command chain of the GAG. I'm their Supreme Commander but Colonel Shevu now commands the Fifty-first and the GAG. Unfortunately, he is in the midst of the campaign in the Kashyyyk System."

"But you are his _Jedi Master_," she retorted. "Ben may be a lieutenant in your army, Jacen, but he is still a Jedi Apprentice. He may be far older in fact than his actual age, but he still doesn't understand all of the dangers surrounding falling to the Dark Side. I know he has been having visions, Jacen. I know he fears for—for me. I am afraid of what can happen to him."

Jacen stood up and although his expression was still one of concern and friendship, his eyes betrayed something that Jysella could only call triumph. But he masked it quickly and she wondered if she saw it at all, "Jysella, I am well aware of the dangers he faces. And yes I am still his Jedi Master, however, I trust my Apprentice to make the right decisions regarding the use of his emotions and the Force. I've taught him well in the facets of the Unifying Force and all of the grey areas that most Jedi refuse to acknowledge."

He then moved away from Jysella and moved to stand facing out the window behind his desk. Then he continued, "Ben wants this war to end. He went on this mission because he knows that if he can do anything to shorten this war by even one day, it will be one day sooner that he can be with you." He turned to face her and she swallowed at the sad s mile he gave her, "Jys, we all have to make sacrifices. We all have to be willing to give up something to accomplish what is _right_ and _best_ for everyone. Ben understands this as well. He is willing to sacrifice the _now_ for the future. Are you?"

Jysella stared at him. Was she willing to do what he asked? Maybe she was wrong to fear so much for Ben. Maybe she was wrong to think the worst of Ben. He was just doing his duty, right? He was doing what he had to so that they could have their happy future that they dreamed about. She considered the baby within her and she knew that she would do anything to keep her child from facing a lifetime of war—anything within her ability as a servant of the Light Side of the Force.

Finally, she bowed her head and slowly nodded, "Yes, I'm willing to as well, I guess. It's just that I miss him. I thought we'd be able to be together if we…" She shook herself and realized just how naive she had been. Ben and she were Jedi and Ben was a soldier besides. As long as the war was going on they could never really be together. She looked back up at Jacen and said, "You said that Dad has all the details of the mission to Bespin?"

Jacen nodded and s miled, "Now that is the attitude that will win this war and allow all of us to finally have peace and order in our lives and make our sacrifices worth it."

---

Darth Troddeln watched Jysella leave and he gave her one final probe. He had caught a glimpse of something intriguing and he wanted to assure himself that his suspicions were correct.

As the door slid shut, a s mile crossed his face when indeed they were and then a memory came to his mind. A memory from a lifetime ago when he as a mere boy had reached out to his aunt Mara and saw the bright spark of new life within her.

The Sith Lord that boy had become laughed as he considered the irony.

Then he began considering all the possibilities.

* * *

Skywalker Apartment, Temple District, Coruscant

Mara was not happy. Luke didn't even need to be a Jedi to figure it out. He could tell by the way she jerked clothes off of hangers and quickly folded them to jam into her old leather bag. She hadn't spoken to him since the Council meeting earlier that morning and she glared at him with green daggers when she would grant him a glance.

In the Force she was a rolling torrent of anger.

It was time to explain why he volunteered them for the Corporate Sector.

"I think I know where Ben is."

She stopped in mid-shove of a black leather jumpsuit that she shoving in the bag. Turning, she narrowed her eyes, "Explain yourself, Skywalker."

Luke sat down on the bed that they shared and held her steady gaze. "I think he's somewhere not far off the Hydian Way."

She dropped the jumpsuit and her expression softened some, "Do you think his mission is in the Corporate Sector?"

Luke shrugged and looked down at his lap. "I can't tell but I don't think he's that far. I only really felt him once in the past three weeks and that was only briefly. And I was meditating at the time so I think that's why I got the impression of the Outer Rim and the Hydian Way." Then he looked up and s miled, "But I think we will be a hell of a lot closer to him in the Corporate Sector than we are here. I've put Kyp in charge of the Council while we're gone. I know I can trust him."

Mara snickered, "You seem to forget, Farmboy, that Chief Naithal and Jacen are now in charge of the Jedi."

Luke stood up and placed his hands on her upper arms and gave her a lopsided grin, "That's why I put Kyp in charge. I don't trust her or Jacen. He's up to something getting rid of so many Masters. I can feel it."

She shook her head and said, "I still think we should just confront him. Lay it all out on the line that we don't believe him and we know what he is. Maybe with lightsabers blazing."

Luke sobered and sadly responded, "I don't think that is the way to handle this, Mara. Once we get Ben back we can then do what we must to Jacen"

She moved away and turned to look in the closet. "I know, Luke. But he's dangerous. We both know that. Something is going on and I don't like it and our son is in the middle of it, now. I know it and I don't like it in the least. We should never have let Ben remain with Jacen after that incident on Doro." She turned back to him and said, "You do realize if Ben is where you think he is that's the old Sith Sector, don't you?"

Luke swallowed hard and suddenly felt a chill, "Yeah, I know."

_-------------------------------_

_All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think..._

_Thanks for reading..._


	35. Chapter 35

Thanks for the wonderful review!!! I'll respond to it via email once I get a chance...

Thanks again everyone for clicking!!!

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 35 **_

Supreme Commander's Office, GA Fleet Command Head Quarters, Senate Building, Coruscant

Ben was furious and his stride as he hurried through the Galactic Alliance Fleet HQ of the Senate Building showed it. He arrived back on Coruscant only to discover Jysella had left for Bespin a week ago. Ben had been called back to the capitol three days ago and had arrived hoping to find his wife at the Temple. He knew where to find her; he had sensed her here after the Battle of Mon Calamari. How she came to be on Coruscant, he could only guess. But he knew she wasn't happy, he had realized from the few times he had so briefly touched her mind. He waned to reassure her that he was alright. He missed her. But mostly, he wanted to make sure she was safe.

However, she wasn't here now. It had been almost two months since he had left her in Vincent on the morning after their wedding day. During that time, Ben Skywalker was becoming stronger and stronger in the Dark Side. He had to admit he enjoyed the new power he felt. It was the same exhilarating feeling that had come over him when he killed Marcia, when he shielded himself and Lon Shevu in the bombing in Mullin or even earlier when he deflected the blast from the terrorist ship after the Senate had been destroyed. Ben was quickly discovering things about himself and liking them.

Also, his relationship with Jacen had changed somewhat. The two times that his Master came to Korriban to check upon his progress under the tutelage of Qing Niao and Lumiya he had treated Ben as an equal. He explained things to Ben that made a great deal of sense. He even taught Ben things that he hadn't before. Even though, Darth Troddeln treated Ben with respect and nurtured his growth in his control over the Dark Side, Ben was still upset with his cousin right now.

The fact that he had the dream about the kryat dragon while he was in a hibernation trance on the way back to Coruscant didn't help. He still had no idea what the kryat dragon represented, but the dreams were changing. He no longer was running from the dragon, instead he was seeking it out. He wasn't afraid of it anymore; he wanted to find and kill it. It had Jysella and he was worried about her, but the dragon itself no longer had any power over his fear. With each passing day that he trained with the Sith—whether it be with Qing, Lumiya or the holocron, which he was quickly mastering—he became more confident that whatever the dragon represented, he would catch and destroy it.

Finally, he turned one more twist in the corridor and stopped before Jacen's door. Reaching out, he called upon the Force and gestured with his hand. The door immediately slid open.

Darth Troddeln looked up from the datapad and flimsy sheets that were scattered upon his desk. He wasn't surprised at seeing Ben but he wasn't happy about his entrance.

Laying a datapad down on the desk, he declared, "I hope that you explain what this is all about. I felt you like a raging hurricane ever since you dropped out of hyperspace."

"You knew that you were calling me back. Why'd you send her away?" Ben growled.

Troddeln slowly stood up and glared at Ben. "Yes, I knew I was recalling you. As for the reason I sent Jysella to Bespin is because she and her father were the logical choices. Now, dampen down before you have the entire Jedi Order stomping in here. It also wouldn't do for your wife or your parents to feel your presence right now. You know better than to let your emotions surface so drastically and openly feed the Dark Side."

Ben took a deep breath. He knew his Master was correct. If Jys was on a mission, the last thing she needed to feel was him right now. He pulled his emotions in tightly to him and masked his presence in the manner Jacen had taught him and Lumiya refined. Then he quickly reached out for Jysella. It caused his heart to ache when found her, but he was relieved that she was sound asleep. She must not have sensed him, for if she had she probably wouldn't be sleeping so soundly. He brushed her mind and let his love flow through their bond in spite of the thousands of light years between them. He sensed her stirring in her sleep and call out his name. That was when he broke the connection and opened his eyes.

Concerning his parents, he could care less about. He knew that they weren't on Coruscant and if his senses were correct they were somewhere near Zoist, looking for him.

Troddeln had regained his seat and was gazing thoughtfully at him when he asked, "She hasn't sensed you?"

Ben shook his head and sat down on one of the black formchairs in front of the desk. "No. She's asleep."

"And your parents?" Troddeln folded his arms over his chest and leaned back into his large black nerfhide chair.

Ben shrugged. "They are too far away and within Sith space. But I thought you sent them to the Corporate Sector?"

Troddeln sneered, "Your father graciously volunteered. I knew they would once they felt your presence on or near Korriban, that's why I wanted you to reach out to your father. The CorpSec is too close to where you were for them not to jump on the possibility of finding you and removing you from my Apprenticeship."

Ben scoffed, "Like that's gonna happen. They've been trying to do that for three years. And I'm more powerful now than I've ever been."

Troddeln frowned as he put his hands together on the desk and leaned over them. "You have become powerful, Ben. But you have far to go and the Sith cannot afford carelessness now. Too many people either know what I truly am or suspect as it is. We are at a crossroads, my Apprentice. The galaxy will be ours, to rule as it should be—free of strife and pettiness. The order and peace that we both want will be ours. But _you_ cannot be discovered." He paused and pinned Ben with a steely gaze that made him slightly shiver.

"You are my heir, Ben. You will someday pick up the mantle as Master of the Sith. You will know when that time will come and you will decide how you wish to dispense of me." The Sith Lord then stood and moved across the room to look out a window.

"But I could never kill you, Jacen," Ben said and meaning every word. "You're like a brother to me. You are the only one who has ever understood me." He swallowed and then added softly, "Even Jys doesn't get me as well as you do."

Jacen turned and s miled and it was a true s mile. "That's because we are a lot alike, Ben. We have a destiny that began with our grandfather, but unlike Lord Vader, we are not controlled by an insane Master. We both know the history of Anakin Skywalker, it has been preached to us as an example of what not to become. But they've all missed the point. Grandfather was never able to fulfill his true destiny. He was to bring peace and order to the galaxy. He was the Chosen One, the one created by the Force to bring balance to the Force. The Force does not think in Dark or Light, Ben. I've taught you that. The Force only wants balance. However, Grandfather wasn't able to bring about that balance. Palpatine made sure that he wasn't able to complete his destiny. Grandfather was betrayed by his own Master and wasn't allowed to rise to his full ascension.

"Luke and even my mother, worked against him and in the end Vader turned his back on his own destiny. The Jedi were recreated and in the forty-five years since their recreation, the galaxy has known nothing but war. Only the Sith are capable of bringing a stop to all war and to do that we have to control it. The galaxy is poisoned. It is corrupt and needs to be rebuilt…"

Ben listened to his cousin and suddenly realized what he said was true. He quietly interjected, "The galaxy has to be broken, it has to be completely taken down to its foundation and then rebuilt." He looked up from his folded hands and added, "Rebuilt upon the order that we will bring."

The Master s miled and moved to lay his hand on the Apprentice's shoulder and gently squeezed. Ben could feel his strength within his touch, the pride. "Yes, Ben. But it is the way of the Sith to ascend to Mastery by removing the old Master."

"But you didn't kill Lumiya," Ben protested.

Troddeln shrugged, "She wasn't really my Master and the fact that she so willingly stepped out of the way and allowed me to become one, proved to me her worthiness. So, I felt killing her was a waste. We have too few people that we can fully trust."

Ben took a deep breath. "Maybe Bane was wrong with his Rule of Two and that's why the Sith have never been able to really bring peace since."

Troddeln s miled and shrugged again, letting his hand fall from Ben's shoulder, "I don't know. But it is important not to waste recourses and allies; however, just as importantly, we have to get rid of those who no longer are or are simply in the way." Troddeln moved back around his desk and sat down again. Leaning over his forearms, he gazed at Ben and said, "It's time for me to make my next move. The two attempts at Fel that I had GAG make and to look like Imperial extremists have both failed as I figured they would." He grinned, "Your brother-in-law is very good at what he does. Being a glorified bodyguard seems to be his true calling."

Ben snickered, "I can only imagine Jys's parents' response to that."

Troddeln ignored his remark and went on, "However, Fel is proving to be a royal pain in my side. But I've discovered a use for him. I intend to use the fear of his new Empire to my benefit. He's too weak and really doesn't have the stomach for domination of the galaxy. In my opinion, he made a mistake at declaring himself Emperor. The title is too embroiled in the insanity that was Palpatine." Then the Sith Lord grinned lopsidedly, "I intend to make Jag Fel's mistake into my advantage."

"How are you going to do that?" Ben was following the politics but barely. He hated politics.

His Master raised an eyebrow and simply said, "By showing the galaxy exactly what they want to see regarding Emperor Fel and in the process getting rid of my biggest obstacle."

Ben beetled his brow and thought about it. He tried to imagine what he would do in this situation and he knew that Jacen was giving him the time to assess the situation. This wasn't a new process with them, Jacen had been teaching Ben like this since he was eight years old.

Finally, Ben met Troddeln's eyes and evenly said, "The Chief of State. If she is no longer in the way, you could become the leader of the GA."

Troddeln s miled and nodded, "Exactly. And if we make it look like the Empire is involved…"

"The worlds of the galaxy will fear domination by the Emperor and come running back to the GA." Ben s miled, pleased with his reasoning.

"Very good."

"But how do we—how will this be done?" Ben asked thoughtfully.

Troddeln sat back and inquired, "How would you do it?"

Ben stood up and ran this head through his hair, thinking and not really liking the answer that kept coming to him, but knowing that it was the only way. He finally turned back to Jacen and said, "Assassinate her and make it look like the Imps did it."

Darth Troddeln stood and Ben could feel the pride that radiated from his friend and Master. S miling broadly, Jacen said as he again patted Ben on the shoulder, "You see the necessity of it." Ben nodded and he continued, "This is why I've recalled you back from Korriban."

Ben swallowed and, as he gazed into his Master's eyes, reasoned, "You want me to kill the Chief of State."

Troddeln raised an eyebrow and replied, "I would trust no one else with something this important."

Ben's heart raced but he knew it was to be. Then finally he and Jys could be together. Ben would be beside his cousin ruling the galaxy as it should be and Jysella would never know war. She would be there with him, and they would forever be happy.

"Then it will be done," the Sith Apprentice assured his Master.

Troddeln outlined his plan and Ben finally made to leave. At the door he turned back and inquired, "Jace?"

"Yes, Ben?"

"We're the only ones, right? You, me, Lumiya and Qing. There aren't any other Sith, are there?"

Jacen leaned over his arms, which were crossed on his desk, and said, "We're all there is, yes. Valin Horn killed Alema on Mon Cal. But she wasn't Sith only a tool. Why do you ask?"

Ben shrugged and looked out the window across the office. "I had seen someone else on Korriban. It was when I was trying to mediate in the Valley of the Sith like you told me to, but I couldn't find the serenity to do go into a trance. When I finally stopped trying, I saw this tall man standing before me and staring at me. He didn't say anything but he looked at me as if he knew me and he seemed fa milial to me; although, I've never met anyone like him. He was wearing Vong armor and I couldn't see his face."

"And he wasn't just one of Qing's Warriors? They come and go."

"No. He was strong in the Force. He was strong in the Dark Side."

Jacen pursed his lips in thought and finally said, "It was probably an apparition of some long dead Sith that only seemed to be wearing Vong armor. Ghosts are pretty common in the Valley of Tombs and it actually is not a bad thing if you saw one." Jacen s miled and Ben felt only a little at ease, "It probably means that the old Sith are as pleased with your progress as I am."

"I hope that's what it was." Ben said not completely convinced. "All I know is if the Sith all look that hideous, I'd really have second thoughts about this, if I didn't believe in you."

Jacen grinned, "If you are all powerful, you don't need to have good looks. Just remember that."

Ben snickered and countered, "Yeah, well, I'd rather keep my looks. My wife likes me the way I am."

Jacen chuckled, "And I'm still wondering what she sees in you."

Ben opened the door and tossed over his shoulder as he stepped through, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Jacen's laugh was cut off with the closing of the door.

* * *

Galactica Tower, Imperial City, Bastion

Jaina pulled the dress over her head and smoothed the silky fabric of the amber skirt. It was the same dress she had worn to Valin and Syal's wedding and was the only thing she possessed that she considered appropriate for dinner with the Emperor.

An Emperor she was about to sell her soul to.

An Emperor she wished still could find it in his heart to love her.

She took a deep breath and let it out very slowly as she turned to gaze at her reflection in the floor length mirror that made up one whole wall of the large dressing room of her elegant quarters. She reached up to lift her hair up and was about to twist into some imitation of one of her mother's simpler hairdos, but she stopped and stared at herself.

She let her hands fall to her sides as she remembered how much Jag liked it when she let her down. How he'd gently lift it away to kiss her neck from behind. She closed her eyes and tried not to remember that last time that he'd ever touch her lovingly. Those last kisses to her neck before he proposed to her on the beach on Mon Cal. She would never forget the pain she saw in his eyes following her rejection. It killed her to cause him so much pain but she really hadn't been ready to settle down.

No, that wasn't it at all.

She was too afraid to say yes.

_But in my heart I wanted to marry him. I just was so afraid and I took it for granted that he'd wait for me. _

She opened her eyes and tried to forget the memories of him leaving her the next morning. That was the last time she had seen him until the Swarm War.

"I hope someday we might be able to find the love we squandered, Jag," she whispered to herself as she stared into the deep brown depths of her reflected eyes. After taking another deep calming breath and calling on the Force to dispel her grief, she turned and walked from the room.

Ten minutes later she found herself exiting a lift car and entering the massive penthouse suite of the Galactica Tower. The Emperor's offices were several levels below and ended the non-residential portion of the tower that was one of the tallest in Imperial City. Everything from there up was the official residence of Emperor Fel. From her wonderings through the building since her arrival a week ago, she had heard that Jag's living space in the "palace" contained almost a thousand rooms, while the rest of the Galactia Tower below his office suite would eventually house much of his government. Although, she in fact was quartered in one of the suites that was connected to the residential area of the Tower; these were Jag's personal quarters and that made it all the more daunting. From what she knew of the extravagance of her own rooms and of the luxury of the one-time apartment building turned palace, she should have expected Jag's home would be nothing but spectacular .

The open circular space had vaulted ceilings that came together in a pointed dome and were intricately sculpted with winged creatures at the edge of each black marble buttress, while the creamy background between was filled with beautiful paintings. The wall across from her contained a massive floor to ceiling viewport that overlooked the city. The main common room, which three black marble steps descended into from the grand foyer off the lift, was furnished elegantly with repulser couches and formflow chairs of black and cream colored leather and the finest shimmersilk, tables of black and red woods were strategically placed to hold drinks or a work of some obscure piece of art. The floor was a rich red marble tile with inlaid designs of cream, gold and black. Large flowering trees and other exotic plantings were placed around the room and finished the elegant space.

To the left was a large curved archway that led into a huge dining room decorated much the same way as the common room. She could see that the window in there was open and must have led to a containment field protected balcony. Another black marble arch way opened to a corridor to the right of the foyer and led to more rooms which she could only imagine their uses. A large beautiful spiral staircase dominated the space to the right of the common room and opened above her onto a balcony which she assumed would lead to the sleeping and more private areas of the penthouse. In the far corner was a large bar and brink dispensing area.

"Is it what you expected? It's not the old Imperial Palace that was on Coruscant but it's elegant enough to be."

She quickly turned to find Jag leaning on the arched black marble doorway of the dining room with a glass of wine dangling from his hand which hung in relaxed fashion by his thigh. She swallowed hard when she noticed his casual dress of tan trousers and a white button shirt that he had left open at the collar and had rolled the sleeves to mid forearm. It really had been years since she had seen him look so at ease, but yet she could sense the tension suddenly in the air.

He lifted the wine to his lips and she looked away from him and said, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. _You_ are the Emperor and this is your palace. But I do remember the old Imperial Palace. I was a child there, you know. Trust me, it was much over rated." Then she faced him again and added as she moved further into the large room and suddenly felt dwarfed by its shear size. "This was an upscale apartment complex, correct? Did you have all the tenants evicted so that you could live like a king? That sure will do wonders for your image, _Your Excellency_."

He glared at her and immediately stiffened, "For your information, this building had been empty before my announcement. My parents and several close fa mily friends and supporters of me had bought it not long after I had been named Supreme Commander and were renovating it. After Mon Cal, my parents talked their partners into redirecting the renovations to what you see now, and gifted it to the Empire to be used as the temporary Palace upon my becoming Emperor. I personally think my father had that planed all along. He knew that I'd never think of such things nor would I hold building a royal residence as a priority. And I, in fact, have no plans of building another palace any time soon."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I can't imagine you living like this," she said and forced a smile as she gestured around the room. "When did you take such an interest in art?"

He smiled that half s mile that she had learned to love but his eyes were haunted. She considered probing him, but didn't dare. She knew she couldn't go through with what she must if all she felt was his embittered hatred.

"The art is mostly from Pelleaon, who was one of the donators, and a great deal of it had been Thrawn's. Art is an interest that is new to me and one that I've come to enjoy. But I actually can't imagine living like this either and I'm still getting used to it, I guess." He looked up at the domed cathedral ceiling and shook his head, "I'm actually more at home in the cockpit of my fighter or even on the _Intrepid_. I don't know if I'll ever get used to this type of extravagance." Then he looked back at her and actually smiled, it was an unguarded smile that reminded Jaina of the man he had once been. "But then maybe that's a good thing. It reminds me why I'm really here."

Jaina grinned, "But appearances to the galaxy are important."

"If you say so. Personally, I'd prefer to be living in my old apartment near the HQ of Fleet Command if I have to be grounded like a bantha." He laughed lightly and turned away. She watched him move across the common room which was clearly not to be used for relaxation. It was a room for the intimate entertainment of important beings who were granted the privilege of making it this far into the Emperor's inter sanctum. She suddenly wondered if anyone had ever actually sat on the couches and chairs that filled the space. She moved toward him, weaving her way around the furniture, her heeled shoes tapping noisily on the polished floor. He turned his back to her when he reached the curved red marble and black wood bar and he didn't ask before filling a glass and his own with a deep red wine he had pulled from a chiller.

He turned and smiled as he held one of the glasses before her. Then he said, "In honor of Alderaan, My Lady."

Her displeasure of his newest and craziest idea of forcing the title of "Lady" on her was quickly replaced by shock as she took the wine from him, "How'd you manage to get Alderaanian wine?"

He shrugged, "I am the Emperor."

She smirked and said slightly more curtly than she intended, but she was feeling very out of sorts with him in this place where neither of them would have ever imagined being, "So you keep reminding me. But I never expected you to let power go to your head, Jagged Fel. But then again I've been wrong before."

He turned and she wondered if it was more in response to her harsh tone then to her precise statement. Quietly he said, "Actually, the wine is a gift from my father. He found an entire case and is planning on presenting it to your mother."

She quickly covered her surprise by sipping the delicate liquid. She had had Alderaanian wine before but it hadn't been since she was a girl and only then when she would sneak small sips from left over glasses after dinner parties when her mother was Chief of State. She could definitely understand why the wine was still among the most sought after in the galaxy.

She then responded matter-of-factly, "He will if I agree to your _proposition_, as you called it?"

Jag sipped his own wine and pinned her with a green-eyed stare, "Have you come to a decision?"

She swallowed hard and dared not take her eyes from his. "Yes."

He lowered his glass and sat it on the bar, while he asked, "Is that 'yes', you've come to a decision or 'yes', you will marry me?" Then he met her gaze again and she suddenly couldn't breathe from the intensity of the storm she saw within their beautiful depths.

However, before Jaina could answer, a slightly accented male voice broke in, "I'm sorry, Your Excellency, Lady Solo, but dinner is served."

Jag didn't take his eyes from hers. She felt as if the weight of the world was sitting on her more and more as the seconds past.

"Thank you, Vinnis. That will be all."

Jaina caught the middle aged man bowing out of the corner of her eye and he said, "Very well, Sir."

A long silence dragged on between them. Jaina wished she knew what he felt for her. In his eyes she thought she saw a glimpse of something within the green storm and it gave her hope. _Could he still feel something for me besides contempt? _

Finally, she took a deep breath, "Yes, I will marry you. However, I wish for it the happen soon. I figure the sooner it happens, the less likely it will become even more of a farce than it already will be."

Jag inhaled sharply and nodded, "Then we shall plan for a wedding as soon as possible, if you really don't want to wait. I assumed that you'd like more time to grieve. I can understand that this isn't easy and the media hasn't been kind to you since your arrival at the Tower. And unfortunately, they know our history and that I've removed you from the military and ordered your court-marshal to be temporarily put on hold."

"I know what the tabloids say about me, Jag. I know that they are implying that you and I are lovers and have been since Valin's wedding. They managed to dig up every dirty detail of our past relationship and they're not only dragging Zekk through the mud with me but somehow they even found out about my affair with Kyp Durron. Not even my parents knew about that! I sometimes think the paparazzi has more success at getting secrets then all the intelligence agents put together."

"Jaina…"

She cut him off by saying, "They don't dare attempt to drag you into it too much. You hold too much power for them to tackle you and I really don't care that they disgrace my name, Jag. I've been through the rumor mill and the mud pit so many times I'm immune. But I know you can put a stop to them disgracing Zekk. He does not deserve some of the things they are saying. He died doing his duty. He loved me and accepted me. He was my friend and my partner. And…and he was my lover." Her voice cracked and she turned away from him. Closing her eyes she buried the guilt that she still felt for not loving him enough—for loving this man instead. "It is time to leave him find peace within the Force."

Jag became reticent and evenly said, "Then it shall be done. Not only concerning Zekk but you as well. We cannot afford to have your name sullied too much. _Lady_ Solo."

She turned to meet his eyes but he already turned away. "Thank you," she quietly said.

He moved toward the dining room and with his back to her he said, his aloofness completely in place, "I'm marrying you for a reason, Jaina. I need your ties to the New Republic's glory days and to the people who brought them about. I won't have that completely destroyed by the paparazzi."

Jaina wanted to run, but she knew she couldn't. Not now. And she wondered if what she had thought she had seen in his eyes before had been a trick of her memories of happier times. _What have I done to you, Jag? Why do you hate me so? _

After a moment she regained her composure and responded, "Of course not. We wouldn't want them discovering that I really have no claim to royalty. That _Lady Solo_ has been conjured by you and doesn't really exist. Maybe we could have C-3PO restart the rumor that my father is a descendant of some Corellian king. That way I can lay claim to two royal houses, neither of which still exist."

He looked over his shoulder at her, ignoring her tirade completely, and announced, "I believe our meal is becoming cold. I had Vinnis set it out on the balcony, since it's a beautiful night. It would be a shame to completely ruin a good meal because of the company. Don't you agree?"

"Lead the way."

The meal was good, but she ate very little of it. His coldness hurt. This wasn't the Jag she remembered and she hoped that the old Jag hadn't been completely consumed by his indifference. Finally, after drinking the last of her red wine, she said, "Jag, we can't do this. Not like this."

"Do what, Jaina?" he asked as he put his fork down and then wiped his mouth with the fine shimmerlinen napkin. But she noticed that he hadn't done much actual eating of the broiled mynock and grilled vegetables either.

"This," she said in exasperation. "I know that you don't love me, Jag, but we have to at least be cordial to each other if we are to be married. I can't live with you like this." She lost the heat in her voice and she whispered, pained, "What happened to you?"

---

He stared at her and again she had a way of breaking down his barriers. However, she was right; they couldn't go through life like this. She may never love him as she had Zekk, but she was willing to marry him and give him what he wanted. Secretly, he was happy she didn't want to wait either. Their status demanded an event that neither of them would have ever wanted their wedding to be. Hopefully by hurrying the ceremony, it could possibly lessen some of the ridiculousness that society would demand, but then the entire thing was just a farce as Jaina had said anyway. It wasn't a storybook ending to the perfect fairytale courtship. No, even the romance would be a sham which neither of them really wanted to pretend having. _Hells, we can barely speak to each other. _

Eventually he looked down at his plate of uneaten food and quietly said, "I've grown up. I've learned that sometimes your most trusted friend can become a hated enemy within a heartbeat. I've learned not to expect everything to just fall into place." He met her eyes again and wondered what she was thinking, feeling and he closely guarded his feelings as best as he could from her. "We have to take control of our destinies and make things happen. But mostly, I've learned that love is greatly over rated."

The pained look in her eyes nearly shattered him. "I've done this to you? I've made you into this unfeeling shell of a man who used to love me with such tenderness?"

He couldn't bear to gaze at her any longer. He wanted to run as far away as possible but he knew that he couldn't. He got up and moved to stand at the edge of the short stone wall that encircled the balcony and looked out over the nighttime cityscape.

However she wasn't through. She quietly stood and from behind him continued in that same small voice that nearly broke him down completely, "Jag, please look at me." He reluctantly turned and was surprised to see moisture in her eyes as if she was holding back tears, then she said, "Jagged, I only hope that someday you can find it in your heart to forgive me. And I hope that someday you can learn to love me again."

Jag was too stunned to say a word. He watched her quickly spin around and literally run from the room. His heart pounded as the true meaning of her words sunk in. He finally made his feet move and followed her. But he hadn't been fast enough, the door to the lift slid shut and Jag felt his heart fall into his stomach.

"Oh, Jaina," he whispered, "I've never stopped loving you."

* * *

Communications Center, Galactia Tower, Bastion

Valin paced back and forth before the hypercomm which was in the palace's communications center. A few techs nervously watched him, but they all kept their distance. Valin's presence inside the comm center wasn't a new one due to his role as Chief of Security, but they had never seen him this agitated.

He would have laughed if he wasn't so beside himself, because he really could only imagine what he looked like—a commanding officer, who not only had direct contact with the Emperor but was also his cousin by marriage, his only weapon a bronze hilted lightsaber and pacing like a caged animal as he waited for his wife to come on line. _Yeah, I can only imagine what they are thinking. And I'd believe their wildest of ideas over the truth. _

"You know, Val," her voice came over the speaker and Valin turned to see a sleepy Syal Horn s miling wryly at him, "I'd rather spend my nights with you too, but I'd prefer to at least be within the same solar system. I know that you realize what time it is right now aboard ship, so this had better be good. I have drills in two hours and you know I'm not happy if I don't get enough sleep."

Valin grinned back at her and reached over to activate the privacy shield, the last thing he wanted was for the techs to over hear what he was about to tell his wife. "Yeah, I know you're a grouch if you don't get enough beauty sleep. And believe me, I'd much rather have you with less clothes on and within the same two square meters too, or less." She blushed and he sat down. It hadn't been quite a month since they had been together but they were also still newly weds.

She had been sent to Kashyyyk with Admiral Krieg after he had been appointed by Jag as his Supreme Commander. Syal was still technically part of the Corellian Defense Force but she was working with Krieg as his go between since Jag was no longer in command of the Imperial forces and her father was no longer the Corellian commander.

No shots had been fired yet but things were heating up in the nine month old stand off concerning the forest world. The Wookiees were fairly divided regarding whether to secede from the GA and join the Corellian Insurgency or to stay with the GA. The GA had long since had a Fleet stationed in the system, but after Jacen Solo pulled the Third Fleet to join the battle at Mon Cal, the Wookiees, who wanted to break off of the GA, were again being heard and swaying the population.

It was a situation that had been brewing for months and was slowly coming to a head like so many others. Valin hated to admit it, but probably the only thing keeping shots from being fired right now was the mediation being conducted between the Wookiees and the GA by Jedi Master Octa Ramis. She arrived there, after the Jedi officially where placed under GA control.

"Val, as much as this…emmm…is fun to discuss, I really would rather be sleeping if I can't be doing it." Valin raised an eyebrow and she laughed, "You did call me for a reason besides to stare at my beautiful face?"

"I enjoy staring at your beautiful face. I see so little of it," he smiled and then Valin took a deep breath and let it out. "But yeah, I did call you for a reason."

"Well?"

"Syal, Jag wants me to start training Jedi for the Empire," he figured the direct way was the best way.

"You're kidding."

"I wish I was. Syal, I don't know anything about training Jedi. I'm not even a Master." He stood up and began to pace again in the small space of that was cordoned off with by the privacy shield. He could sense the questioning glances from the techs but he knew they couldn't hear their conversation so he didn't care what they saw. "He wants me and Jessi Chivel to start looking for as many Force-sensitives among the military as we can find and have them transferred here. She and I would then begin training. But I'm the one in charge."

Syal said, "So, that's why Masen was acting like a rancor with a sore butt last evening. Jessi is being recalled to Bastion."

Valin nodded, "Yeah. However, I can't imagine Admiral Krieg being that upset. I didn't think they got along that well. Didn't he call her a meddling Jedi brat?"

Syal s miled that knowing s mile and said, "You obviously didn't see them together at Jag's Reception Ball, did you? They were all over each other and was trying desperately to hide it, but failed miserably."

He thought back to the party thrown after Jag's announcement and of his encounters with the Fondorian Jedi and the new Grand Admiral for a moment, then smirked, "So, Krieg and Jessi are…an item, huh?"

She nodded and laughed, "Yeah, they are. Hot and pretty damned heavy if I believe the rumors. But what are you going to do? Why isn't Jaina involved?" she asked soberly getting them back on track.

Valin shrugged and faced the hologram of his wife and regained the stool, "I don't know? Something is going on between Jag and her. I don't believe the media, but rumor has it that they are lovers again. And since Jaina has been stripped of her rank as an officer, she has been given the title of 'Lady Solo'."

Syal laughed, "Oh, I bet she loves that. But I don't think for a moment that they are lovers. Hell, they can't stand each other hardly enough to be in the same room." Then she was quiet for a moment, "But then again, he did risk his neck and those of his pilots to save her from whatever it was she left her squad to do."

Syal, as with the rest of the military, didn't know all of the particulars about Jag's rescue of Jaina. The official report only told of Jaina leaving her squad and flying into the enemy line.

"Well, she would be a better choice then me to train Jedi, regardless of what Jag as in mind for her. It's a hell of a responsibility to train someone to use the Force. It took Luke Skywalker how many failures before getting a system that works. Quite frankly, I don't want my lack of teaching skills to be responsible for someone going Dark Side on me and blowing up a planet or two."

"Val, love, if you honestly don't think you are able to do this, then tell Jag. He will understand. Maybe put Jessi in charge of it. She has as much training as you do. We were all at the Maw together."

Valin s miled at his wife and slowly shook his head, "Honestly, I think this is what I have to do. I think one of the reasons I'm also having a tough time is because I agree with Jag and the Baron. The Empire needs to protect itself from the GA and from Jacen Solo."

She leaned forward, her elbows were on her station desk, and put her chin in her hands and s miled, "Then you will do fine, I know it. You never have failed at anything you've ever done, Valin, and I don't think you'll start now."

"I really hope you're right."

"So, what are you now? Every time I turn around my esteemed cousin is promoting you. I should be jealous."

Valin grinned lopsidedly and responded, "I'm still only a commander. But I'm also to be known as an Imperial Knight. They wanted me to take the title of Master of the Knights but I don't think I'm ready for that. At least not yet."

"Imperial Knight?" Syal raised an eyebrow. "Where'd that come from?"

"Yeah, that's what we're to be called. Not Jedi because of the confusion with the Jedi of the GA. Apparently, Baron Fel thought up the name."

Syal snickered and sat up, "I should have known that my uncle was behind this. It sounds like something he'd come up with."

"I just hope he knows what he's doing." He looked down at his chrono and sighed, he had a debriefing to attend. "Thanks, Syal. I really needed to talk to someone about this."

"That's why I'm here…or there or wherever it is that I am." She then kissed her fingers and threw him the kiss and Valin pretended to catch it and pressed his palm to his heart. She smiled, "I love you, Val."

"I love you. Now go back to bed and dream of me."

She smiled wickedly, "You don't need to tell me twice to do that." She looked at her wrist chrono. "I have just over an hour. I can get lots of sleep in that time. With lots of dreams."

He softly chuckled and said, "Take care and may the Force by with you." She nodded and winked, then she terminated the connection. Valin sat there for a few moments wondering again _why me? _

_-------------------------------_

_All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think..._

_Thanks for reading..._


	36. Chapter 36

Thanks for the wonderful review...Yes, Jag is slumping in dispair but don't worry...he'll figure it out.

I love Valin...As for the IK...I don't know what you know of the Legacy Comics, but they are basically grey Jedi--not truly dark but not all light. However, I can ease your mind, that philosophy has nothing to do with Valin.

And L/M...well just keep reading...

Thank you so much for to compliment...(blush)

---

Thanks again everyone for clicking !!!

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 36**_

Solo Apartment, Senate District, Coruscant

Ben sat on the edge of his bed and stared at the holo of him and Jysella that the Toydorian Grada had taken on their wedding day which seemed so long ago. Tahiri Veila had brought it with her when she arrived back at the Jedi Temple two days ago. She and her partner had been ordered to head out to Praesitlyn to mediate the situation there. The planet had long been a hub for the Holonet and was inhabited by almost equal numbers of humans, mostly decedents from the original colonists who came from Eriadu, and Sluissi. The humans there were becoming more vocal in their wish for joining the Insurgents, particularly the Empire, while the Sluissi were loyal to the GA. It was just one more hot spot of many that Niathal didn't really want involved with, so she sent a team of Jedi, hoping that Tahiri and her lover, Doran Tainer, could resolve the problem before the military needed involved to hold the planet by force.

Ben took a deep breath and mentally traced his wife's beautiful face. They were both smiling and they had their arms around each others' waists. The holo had been taken right after they had taken their vows. He remembered every moment of that day and he only wished that the war would be over and that they could finally be together. He had foolishly hoped that once they were married they could be together. But the war once more interfered.

He sat the holocube down on the small bedside table. Then he opened the drawer below and pulled out the small box. He was hoping to give Jysella this on her upcoming birthday which was only a few weeks away. He opened the small velvet box and pulled the golden ring out. It wasn't much but it was something that represented their love. Such things weren't common place, but marriage jewelry was found in the galaxy. The custom of the wedding ring was found on the backwater planet of Seswenna and Ben liked the symbolism of what it meant—the ring was a perfect circle without beginning or end, just as true love should be.

He ran his thumb over the two small flush-set diamonds and sighed. He had just bought the ring yesterday, using funds that he had managed to put away and wishing that things were done. That the assassination that he and Jacen planned a week ago was done, that his promotion that Jacen informed him of was done, and that her mission would soon be done. That was when he made his decision. Standing, he pocketed the ring rather than putting it back into the box and hiding it way in his drawer. Then he went out into the main room of the apartment he shared with Jacen. He sat down at the comm station and engaged the hypercomm. He inputted his call's destination into the datapad and waited for the local time of the receiving planet. He smiled when he saw that it was in the early evening there.

_Good, she won't be sleeping or in some boring meeting. _

Ben proceeded to punch in her personally comlink code and waited for the real-time hypercomm to make the connection. Moments later her soft yet strong voice sounded over the speakers.

"Jysella Skywalker."

Ben smiled and replied, "I really like the sound of that."

"BEN!"

"Hi, Jys. How are you? I wish that I could see your face," he said as he leaned heavily onto the station desk.

"Oh, Ben! Sweet Force, how I've missed you!" Suddenly, her image appeared and he sat back so that he could get a better look at her. He was immediately concerned. Her cheeks were drawn and her green eyes seemed sunken and dull. She looked as if she had lost weight.

Before he could respond she went on and he could tell with each of her rapid fired questions she was becoming more and more angry by the way her brow beetled, "Where are you now? Is your mission over? Where were you? Why didn't you call me? I was so afraid that something happened to you when you cut yourself off from..."

"Whoa! Jys," he held out his hands. "I'm sorry for everything. I was on a mission to the Outer Rim and just got back not a week ago. I'm sorry that I couldn't call you. Jys, you know that I would have if I could have. But I was on strict comm restriction." He really hated lying to her, but it was necessary for now. She would never understand that his "mission" had been to continue his Sith training. However, he knew someday she would understand and forgive him when he and Jacen ended all war. He s miled, "I'm on Coruscant right now and will be for a while. But it seems that I keep missing you during Bespin's day which is the middle of the night here, by the way. I've been given more responsibility and this is the first down time I've had. In fact, I'm to be promoted."

"You are?" she was truly surprised. "But why have you not contacted me through the Force?"

"I have a few times but you've been sleeping." He honestly said. Since his return he hadn't had much time. In fact, even now he had a training session with Jacen in less than an hour, then after that he was heading for the GAG firing range. He had to learn to become a sniper. Then he said hoping to redirect the conversion, "Yeah, I will be taking over the GAG here on Coruscant. Lon is still on Kashyyyk and Jacen is concerned about a possible increase in illegals coming on planet." Ben was proud of his achievement, and the total trust Jacen had in him. He s miled shyly and shrugged, "Jacen trusts me and feels that I'm ready for more."

"Is this because your mission was such a success?"

"Yeah," he simply said and didn't elaborate. "He just told me about the decision to make me captain last night. I'm hoping that you will be here to see me. Besides, it's your birthday soon," he ended with a s mile.

"I'm really proud of you, Ben. I hope that I will be able to come back before my birthday but I'm not sure that Dad and I will be done here. The negotiations aren't going well. Moff Tarkin Na'al has undermined a great deal of what we have said by bringing up the fact that Valin is so highly trusted by the Emperor."

Ben hated to hear this. He hated the Empire and he fought to control the emotion. However, it was hatred for what the war was doing to Jysella that was stronger. "Jys, you don't look well. What's wrong?"

Jysella looked away and she bit her bottom lip. He instantly had the feeling she was hiding something. "Please, Jys, I have to know," it was a plea.

She finally looked up and weakly s miled and shrugged, "It's nothing, Ben. Don't worry about me. I'm just a little tired that's all. That and Dad and I—"

Ben's expression darkened slightly. "Let me guess, he doesn't approve of our marriage."

She looked down again and Ben thought he saw tears in her eyes, "Ben, he wants us to have an annulment. He thinks we're too young."

Ben clenched his fists, "No, I'm sure it's only me he thinks too young." Her eyes told him all that he wanted to know. The past two and half months had been hell for her and something in Ben changed. Whatever doubts that he may have had about his decision to join Jacen melted away in molten hate. Hate for the war, hate for their parents for putting her through this, even hate for Jacen for sending him away and demanding he to break his bond with her to begin with.

"Ben…" she let her voice trail and then shook her head, "Ben, it will all be okay. I love you and I will never let what anyone says come between us. Have you contacted your parents?"

Ben shook his head and replied, "No. They are in the Corporate Sector and from the report Dad sent back two days ago, things aren't going well." Ben didn't tell her that they contacted Jacen to rant about Ben being back on Coruscant. They had wanted to talk to him and he considered doing so, but Jacen thought better of it. They suspected Jacen's fall to the Dark Side and they, particularly Mara, wanted noting more than to get Ben away from Jacen. Jacen assured him that they wouldn't be in CorpSec too much longer. Mara would make sure of it and they had decided that before the Skywalkers walked away from an important assignment, Jacen had to be in position to take over the office of Chief of State and the Jedi.

She took a deep breath and said, "Ben, they are only concerned about you, that's all."

"What have they been telling you, Jys?" he snapped.

Her eyes widened and then narrowed, "They haven't been telling me anything except that if you really was grown up, you wouldn't have left me the morning after our wedding night."

He swallowed hard; the bitterness was easy to hear in her voice. "Jys, I explained why I needed to do that."

"Yes, you did. Did you save Jacen from whatever you saw in your vision?" she asked sarcastically.

"Jys, you know the future is always changing. I think I was seeing what could have happened if your brother hadn't killed Alema Rar on Mon Cal. But we did take precautions."

She looked away and Ben saw a tear. "Then your mission came up." She looked at the cam straight on and Ben's breath caught at the sight of his strong, beautiful Jysella crying. "I hope to be back home soon, Ben. Call me. Don't hide from me, please. I—I'm afraid that something's happening to you."

He forced a small s mile, "Jys, I'm fine and when this war is finally over we all will be better. I'll be here when you get back, I promise. Jysella, I love you."

She was silent for a long moment then sighed, "I love you too, Ben. Please, be careful. I need you more now than ever."

"And I need you. I'm sorry but I have to go. Jacen is waiting for me," he couldn't keep the sorrow from his voice.

She opened her mouth as if wanting to speak but instead, simply nodded and bit her lower lip as she terminated the connection. He had the feeling that she wanted to tell him something but thought better of it.

_Jys, I promise this war will soon be over._ He reached into his pocket and pulled the ring out to look at it again then after several moments he tightened his palm around it and stood up. After he dropped it back into the pocket of his uniform pants and secured the flap tightly over it, he turned. He went to the door of his bedroom and reached out, not a second later the lightsaber from Marcia landed reassuringly into his right hand. He looked down at it and felt the Darkness that flowed from it. He reached around him and tucked the worn silver and black hilt into his belt and grabbed his carry all. He then headed out the door to go find his Master. The sooner he reached his full potential the sooner the galaxy would have peace and the sooner he and Jysella would be together.

* * *

Galactica Tower, Imperial City, Bastion

Jaina made her way down to the hangar as she had been chillingly instructed to by Cera, Jag's secretary. Jaina still wasn't quite sure what she thought of her. She really didn't want to see her as a rival but it was hard not to when Cera's feelings for Jag was so easy to read. Surely, Jag wasn't that blind that he didn't know his secretary wanted to be so much more? Of course, Jaina had no evidence that she wasn't. Just how does a civilian secretary to the Navy find herself as the secretary of the Emperor, despite her former service to him?

Out of curiosity—Jaina refused to think of it as jealousy—she had done some research concerning Cera De'Loake and took to reading the data the computer had pulled during her meanderings to the hanger. Jania discovered that the tall beautiful blond had worked since she was a teen for the Imperial government and had entered the Imperial University to study politics, but she never graduated and ended up working for her father as a secretary. Her father had been a low level administrator and her mother a teacher. Both of her grandfathers had served under Palpatine. One as a Stormtrooper the other had been a technician on the first Death Star, his life cut short by one well placed torpedo by Jaina's uncle.

_Well_, she surmised, _that would make_ me _suspicious of me too, I suppose. But then it's a two way street, her grandfather helped blow up my mother's home world. _

Suddenly, she was at her destination and the lift doors opened. She had no idea why she had been asked to the hanger as she moved around a few of the larger ships parked in the massive space. She reached out into the Force and felt his presence and she felt a mix of happiness and bewilderment at the thought of seeing him again. She hoped that the mood from their last time together before he left was still there. She really didn't want to fight with him again.

She and Jag had only seen each other once since their dinner date a week ago. That meeting, which happened two days after the tense dinner where she realized later she admitted way more than she had wished to, went better. Jag had invited her to walk with him through Pelleaon Gardens. Despite the chatter that had been all over the Imperial tabloids about them being an item, this had been their first official public outing. They walked though the garden and Jaina asked Jag exactly what he expected to achieve. They were virtually alone; a security team that Valin insisted that they take along kept the reporters and the curious at bay. Although, she had to admit she was impressed with his plans for the Empire; he completely took her by surprise when he asked her what she would like to see happen with the government.

However, the pleasant afternoon had been shortened by an urgent call from Jag's Planetary Revitalization Minister, his brother Cem. Apparently, something wasn't going as planned on Orinda, where Jag was trying to work his reconstruction magic that had worked on other Vong devastated planets. Then suddenly he left the capitol leaving only a recorded message for her stating that he would return within a week. She assumed that he had gone to Orinda, but she never asked to make certain. Then again she really didn't want to know, he had taken Cera with him.

She rounded another ship and took a deep breath. There he was standing with the blond who was facing him and s miling at something he said. Then she looked at Jaina and instantly she felt the woman's disdain. Jag turned and gave her a half s mile that made her heart ache and she tucked the small datareader into a pants pocket on her thigh.

"Jaina, I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten lost," he stepped before her, his s mile and his relaxed demeanor taking her aback.

She looked past him to Cera and Jag, taking the hint, turned to look at the other woman, "That will be all, Cera. Thank you."

She bowed her head and said, "Yes, Sir."

They watched her weave her way through the hanger and Jaina turned to met Jag's eyes at the same time. Finally, Jaina snapped, "So, did you have a nice trip, Your Excellency?"

"Yes," he began cautiously, "I was able to accomplish the business I set out to."

She crossed her arms over her chest and the words escaped before Jaina could rein them in. "Really? So, is that what we call love affairs these days?"

Jag's eyes darkened as he glared at her and quietly inquired, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You and your secretary!" she hated the fact that her jealousy was getting the best of her, but she had to know. She had to know if there was anything between them. "Why don't you just marry her? Oh, wait!" she struck her forehead with the heel of her hand in mock enlightenment, "She doesn't have an acceptable pedigree."

"Jaina," despite the anger flashing in his light green eyes, Jag remained calm, "she is nothing more than my secretary. I know she wishes she was but she isn't. I am not having an affair with Cera."

"Well, between the vicious glares and the feelings I sense from her and seeing you actually talk to her, laugh…UGH!" Jaina hated what she was doing. She was acting like a jealous school girl and jealousy, despite all of the emotion she herself may have garnered in others, was a new feeling for her.

She turned away and started toward the lift when Jag's quiet voice stopped her, "You're jealous."

She slowly turned and sniffed back the sudden hot tears of embarrassment. "No, I'm not. It's just that I won't tolerate you making me into a fool, Jag. Despite everything I will never cheat on you but I expect the same from you. We have to be able to trust each other…even if we can't find our love again," she added in a raspy whisper. "We're to be partners—whatever that entails."

Jag's expression was incredulous as he moved forward. Suddenly, he was before her. Jaina's breath caught as he reached up and tenderly touched her cheek with is fingers. The sensation was exhilarating and a small sound escaped her lips. How she longed for his touch. "Jaina, I could never cheat on you—in spite of everything."

"You're not having an affair with her?" She looked up into his eyes.

"No," he firmly but quietly said, "She is a friend and I trust her impeccably. No, she doesn't approve of you. Partly because she does have feelings for me that could be deemed as nonprofessional, but mostly she doesn't approve of you because she sees you as the embodiment of the New Republic. Her father is a staunch Imperialist and wishes to see the GA crushed. I'm afraid Administrator De'Loake has rubbed off on his daughter more than I'd like. "

She looked away ashamed, but he reached under her chin and turned her face up to his again. He s miled and Jaina's heart skipped a beat. "Jaina, she goes with me often because she is good at what she does. She helps me keep the administrative end of what I do straight. I may be a good tactician, I may be able to fly my way out of a dogfight, but I hate the datacard shuffle."

"I'm sorry, Jag," she didn't know what else to say.

He s miled again and announced, thankfully changing the subject, "I brought you back something."

"You—you brought me something?"

Then he let his hand fall away from her chin and Jaina's skin tingled where his warm fingers had been. He turned and said as he gestured toward the ship that was to the left of them, "Yes. I think that you will like it." Somehow Jaina had completely missed it in her fit of jealousy.

It was beautiful. Sleek and curved in design, chrome colored polished exterior, swept back wings that lifted like a _Lambda_ but the ship didn't have the balkiness of the long in service shuttle in body. Dual sublight engines and the hyperdrive made up the tail. Powerful and modern weapon systems were discretely placed in fold out encasements from the fuselage under the wings. There were also weapon encasements along the dorsal side more aft. The nose came to a blunt point and above it was the cockpit. It was clearly a yacht slightly larger in size than her aunt's, yet it was much more graceful.

Jaina moved in awe around the ship, running her hand long the bottom of the fuselage. Jag was watching her and said as she came around the nose toward him, "She has a point six hyperdrive rating and a backup drive, the maximum shielding available, hypercomm, and the best weapons array out there." He grinned broadly and finished, "But the best part? She handles like a dream."

Jaina gasped, "Jag?"

"She's yours. This is the first of the class, in fact. Not the prototype but the first one off the line, though I had them up-grade it some. I got the call not long after Cem contacted me that she was ready. She was built at the shipyards on Yaga Minor. I had requested the first one that was built since it was the first ship fully designed and built under my supervision as Head of State. I came up with the idea to boost production of non- military craft. The economy of the planet needs some lifting. I know it might seem crass to find excitement in something as luxurious, but a lot of beings out there would buy these despite the war…"

"Jag," She turned her eyes back to his, "you're giving me this ship?"

Jag stepped before her and Jaina was shocked to see the emotion in his eyes. "Jaina, I've made a lot of mistakes. I'm offering this as a peace offering. And as an engagement gift. I'd like to see where things go with us. What you said the other night…did you mean it?"

She held her breath, "Jag, I—I don't know what to say."

He sighed and she realized she hadn't answered his question. He began to turn and Jaina made a decision. She opened to the Force and let herself sense what he was feeling. She gasped when the truth came rushing to her senses. He turned and gazed at her, his expression one of jumbled emotions. She reached up and laid her hand on his cheek, then she slowly laid the other one on his other cheek, cupping his handsome face.

Suddenly, breathing hard she quietly asked, "What's her name?"

His breath seemed to escape him all at once, "_Heart of a Goddess_."

"What?" she all but squeaked.

"You can change the name but…she's your ship."

"I—I…" she was speechless as she stared into Jag's amazing eyes.

"Jaina," his hand touched her face again and she leaned into the touch. She let her hands slide around his neck and she held her breath as they gazed into each other's eyes. He murmured again but before Jaina could register what he said his lips brushed hers. She instantly responded; her heart full of the love she felt for him. She pulled him closer and he wrapped his arm around her waist while the hand on her cheek slid into her long hair, tilting her head to meet his hungry lips.

The kiss was passionate and left them both breathless at the end. He pulled away and shakily murmured, "Jaina, I don't want to rush this. We have a lot of healing to do between us. But I want you to know that regardless of how much I wanted to hate you at one time, I was never able to. You have always been the goddess that tortured my dreams and my heart. Jaina, I never stopped loving you."

"Oh, Jagged," she fell onto his chest and Jag wrapped his arms around her. Her words were muffled by his tunic and she felt the first hot tear slide down her cheek, "I love you. I never stopped."

He rubbed her back and gently asked, "What about Zekk?"

She shook her head and met his eyes again, "I loved him but you were always there. I could never let you go. I hope that someday he can forgive me. Jag, I hope someday you can forgive me." She said as she buried her head into his spice scented chest and cried.

He held her and whispered into her hair, "You're forgiven, love." She let the tears fall for a long time—tears for all the years she wasted, for all the pain she caused the men who had loved her so much and tears of utter joy. Then she finally let the last silent sob out for her failed relationship with Zekk and with it she tried to release her guilt and her grief. "Come on, let me show the _Goddess_ off."

She lifted her head and hoarsely said as she brought her hands to her face to wipe her eyes, "I'm sorry. I got your shirt all wet."

He also wiped at her wet cheeks with his thumbs. Smiling he commented, "Not for the first time. But I don't mind."

Jaina s miled up at him and asked, "You said she's the first of a new class?"

"Yes, the _Lightsaber_ class. I held off until the last moment when coming up with the designation. It wasn't until I seen this beauty that it came to me." They walked over to the yacht hand in hand and when they arrived at the ramp he went on. "I named it in honor of you."

Jaina blushed; she knew he wasn't just talking about the yacht's class designation. However she addressed the less personal name, "I'm honored. But why? Lightsabers aren't that well appreciated by Imperialists."

Grinning he countered as they made their way up the ramp, "Ahhh…but I plan to change that perception. The Imperial Knights will one day be to the Empire what the Jedi have been to the Republic. Besides, the future Empress is a Jedi."

She stopped in her tracks. She had never once thought of _that._ "_Empress_?" She turned and stared at him, "You want me to take that title?"

He chuckled and shrugged, "That's usually what an emperor's wife is known by, especially if she is his partner on the throne. Though, I refuse to ever sit on a throne or wear a crown. I'm not a king. I'm the over seeing governor of an imperial system of government. The title comes with the job, just as empress does."

"Jag, I don't want the title. I know I will be treated as royalty, I know once we're married I will have to put up with an assortment of titles that are given out of either respect or because of people insist on labeling someone they perceive as being in power, but I will not officially take one. I'll be your wife. I'll be your partner. I'll give you an heir. But I will not be an Empress."

He continued s miling and said, "If that is what you wish. We will come up with something," he then led her through the hatch. "Because, 'Emperor and Mrs. Fel' is...well...just—lame."

She laughed and truly felt giddy, suddenly. This was her Jagged. This was the man she had loved since she was eighteen. This was the man she knew she would always love. She turned and sniggered, "Yeah, I suppose it does. Well, _Emperor_ Fel, you'll just have to think of something. Now, won't you?"

They moved into the main passenger area of the ship and Jag smirked, "I suppose I will, _Lady _Solo."

She glared at him but then she caught sight of the interior. It was elegant but not like the palace. It was more in keeping with her personal style—simple lines, uncluttered, functional furniture and warm earthy colors.

She grinned and the giddy feeling was back. She looked around and suddenly turned and headed for the cockpit.

Jag laughed and followed her up the stairs to the four person flight deck. He stood back and watched as she landed in the pilot's chair. She looked over the controls and then turned to look over her shoulder at him. Her heart melted when she saw the delighted expression on his features.

"I want to take her out."

Jag came forward and slid into the co-pilot's seat. "I never doubted that."

She looked surprised, "You're coming with?"

"You don't want me to?" his voice was light but she could sense his stab of hurt feelings.

"No! I mean yes," she quickly assured. "What I meant was that I figured you would be busy doing the things an Emperor does." She then let a lighthearted grin slide onto her lips, the one she inherited from her father, "You know, plotting which planet you want to take over next. Which industrial center needs a shake up. Which Moff needs his or her fingers slapped for dipping too much into the sweets jar. You know those things."

He shook his head and laughed, "I'm sure that I could be doing some of those things, yes. There are a few Moffs I'd like to take down a peg or two." Then he sobered and met her gaze and held it, "But I'd much rather spend the rest of the afternoon among the stars with the goddess that stole my heart."

She stared at him. Her mind raced as did her heart and she s miled, but she couldn't think of a single thing to say except, "Then strap in."

**_-------------------------------_**

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chapter 37 **_

Kyp Durron's Office, Jedi Temple, Coruscant

"Thank you for finally taking the time from your busy schedule to meet with me," Kyp s miled as he sat down behind his simple, metal desk. The surface of which was cluttered with datacards and sheets of flimsy. He had been trying to schedule a meeting with Ben Skywalker for over three weeks. "Please, sit."

However, Ben made no such move toward the proffered chair; instead he remained standing. His posture military with his feet apart, shoulders square and his hands clasped behind his back in an at-ease parade stance, which oddly reminded him of Jag Fel.

"I'm fine," Ben replied and Kyp could tell that he was anything but relaxed. "However, I have a meeting with General Solo and Major Vo'hern from Security in less than an hour. We are to begin preparing security measures for Chief Niathal's speech."

Kyp nodded and s miled. "Then I won't take longer than necessary. I understand that you will be promoted next week and will be taking over the role of commander for the Coruscant unit of GAG."

"Yes."

Kyp could barely contain his frustration at Ben's evasiveness. Yet, the young man was answering his questions. Kyp couldn't gleam a thing from the Jedi Apprentice and on some level that bothered the Jedi Master, but then considering who Ben's Master was it didn't surprise Kyp. He never could probe Jacen Solo either and find anything but a durocrete wall.

Kyp leaned over his folded arms, hoping to project a relaxed tone to what he suspected to be a tense conversation. "Quite an accomplishment for someone so young. Colonel Shevu is said to greatly admire your combat skills and your leadership, in fact. I'm sure your master is quite proud of you."

Ben expression remained as impassive as before at the blatant praise. Something most teenagers couldn't do, but then, Kyp reminded himself, Ben Skywalker wasn't like most teenagers. Ben finally responded, "I lead by example and by using the available intelligence and by relying on the Force, Master Durron. I also don't expect my people to do anything I wouldn't do myself. My Master taught me that."

Kyp raised a graying eyebrow, "That is usually the only way to lead men successfully."

"Master Durron, I appreciate your notice of my abilities but…"

Kyp cut him off, "I know, and that isn't what I've wanted to meet with you for either." Kyp really wasn't sure how Luke and Mara expected him to do this; so, he chose the blunt and direct way. That usually worked best for him anyway. "Your parents have requested that you be removed from Master Solo's apprenticeship."

That did cause an unshielded emotional response in the young man, but before his anger could be vocalized, Kyp added with a challenging stare, "And be placed under mine."

"No." Ben lost the military control in his stance and, though his hands fisted by his sides and his anger boiled, his voice and expression betrayed nothing. _Jacen taught him well._ "Jacen has been and will remain my master. I know what you, my parents and Corran Horn think of Jacen and it isn't true."

Kyp sat up and inquired, "What is that we think, Apprentice Skywalker?"

"That Jacen's falling to the Dark Side," Ben simply responded.

"Has he?"

"Of course not," Ben indignantly answered. "Jacen—Master Solo may focus more on the entire Force and has taught me to use my emotion to strengthen my abilities, as when I defected the laser blast last year or when I protected Lon and myself in the bombing in Mullin, but I haven't used the Dark Side."

"Except when you killed Filip Marcia."

"Jys talked to you about that," it was a statement not a question.

"She is concerned about you. We all are."

"Well, you don't have to be. I admit that I went too far when I killed him, but I haven't since nor will I ever loose complete control again."

"That may be your intentions, Ben, but what happens the next time you are faced with something horrendous and you cross the line from the Unifying Force to the Dark Side. That is a line nearly too fine to walk when strong emotions are involved. I know, I've been there myself. That's one reason why your parents have requested that I take you on as Apprentice."

"No. I will not train under anyone other than Jacen. No offence, of course," Ben quickly added clearly not caring if Kyp took offence to the refusal of his offer or not.

"Why?"

"Why, what?" Ben had a stubborn clinch to his jaw that he clearly inherited from his mother.

"Why only Jacen?"

"Because he understands me. Because he makes me understand myself and because he pushes me to excel and yet he doesn't frustrate me. Because he has helped me find myself and has taught me to trust the Force. Because he respects me for not just my Force skill, but also my military skills. He has allowed me to become a good leader and to think for myself. He knows me better than anyone except for maybe Jysella."

"Those are all good reasons, Ben. But I think all students who learn from a teacher feel the same; however, that doesn't mean what is being taught or how the lessons are taught is valid," Kyp leaned over his desk again. "What we fear is that what Jacen has taught you may be faulty and for you ever to become an accomplished Jedi you will need to learn the correct lessons."

Ben's veneer finally cracked and he angrily responded, "First of all, I refuse to be removed from my Master's teaching simply because a certain few don't like his philosophy. Second, Jacen Solo is a full Jedi Master and member of the Council. If he is so wrong, why is he there? Besides, it was _you_, Master Durron, who recommended him for promotion after Master Kirana Ti was killed in the first place. If he wasn't Master material then he shouldn't have been promoted. Thirdly, I understand my parent's concern, but really I find it unwarranted and selfish. Unwarranted because I'm learning to use the Force, which was what they wanted Jacen to teach me, and selfish because they want to deny me from doing my job. A job that I do well from your own praise and acknowledgment; yet, my parents have never once told me that they are proud of what I've done to save lives and bring peace. They only want to protect me in a way that is impossible for Jedi, which has very little to do with the Dark Side. They feel guilty for sending Anakin Solo and so many of the others on that mission that cost them their lives, and they feel that if they don't cuddle me the same thing could happen to me. _Unfortunately, we are Jedi_. We risk our lives for the greater good."

"They love you, Ben. And times aren't as desperate as they were then. Most Apprentices your age aren't in the military and definitely aren't commanders of an entire company."

"Most Jedi Masters aren't the Supreme Commander either. Jacen loves me and only wants the best for me. And we both want the same thing for the GA—to end this war and save the GA in these _desperate_ times." Ben glanced at his wrist chrono and announced, "I'm really sorry, Master, but if I don't leave now I will be late for my meeting, which isn't an example as a commander I want to exemplify. Good afternoon." Ben snapped off a quick bow, turned and with military precision exited the office.

Kyp Durron suddenly felt very old as he sat back in his chair and let out a weary sigh. _I'm glad the Force never gave me any children_, he thought, _I couldn't deal with this as a parent. He is so blinded._ _I'm not looking forward to telling Luke and Mara that their request was so thoroughly shot down either. I only hope that for Ben's sake our suspicions are wrong._

* * *

Secure Conference Room 256S Security Department, Senate Building Annex, Coruscant

Ben used the laser pointer to point to hidden accesses in the bowels of the Galactica Opera House one at a time, "These three service tunnels shall have at least two guards posted each with constant communication with the control center. More guards will be posted here…"

"That is all very impressive Lieutenant Skywalker," the brightly colored, female, middle-aged Togruta Security major cut into Ben's detailing of his plan for the security of the opera house Chief of State Niathal was to speak next month. "Have you come up with this on your own?"

Ben couldn't help the indignant feeling that came over him. First, he was still thinking about his meeting with Durron earlier and now this. He had worked hard to finalize the plan that if accepted would provide the security for the Chief of State's public address; despite the fact that Jacen was counting on Jehmi Vo'hern's disapproving it.

"Yes, Major, I did," he couldn't keep his pride out of his voice.

Vo'hern's black and white headtails, which were si milar to Twi'lek lekku, twitched in disapproval. She openly s miled, giving Ben a glimpse of her sharp teeth. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen. I'll be seventeen in five months," Ben knew that her prejudice was what Jacen was counting on.

She looked at Jacen and declared, "I realize that it is not unusual for Jedi, and specifically human Jedi, to excel at young ages; however, I cannot in clear conscious approve a security plan which was designed by a sixteen-year-old."

Jacen leaned forward over the polished dark wood table, "However, Lieutenant Skywalker has more than excelled at such things. In fact, he participated in the planning for the security at the last address Chief Niathal had made prior to the attacks on the Mon Calamari shipyards. His input was very incisive and is why I chose him to come up with the plan since Colonel Shevu isn't here. Besides, Ben is to be the commanding officer of the Coruscant unit of GAG in less than a week."

"Something else I don't agree with, General Solo." Vo'hern was new to her position of Security Chief and didn't hide her dislike for GAG or Jedi. She felt that both the GAG and Jedi had too many freedoms and were too powerful. "How does a mere boy become so powerful? I cannot believe that it is only due to his natural abilities." She glanced at Ben and he stiffened. He knew exactly where this was going and he didn't like it. "If his father wasn't Luke Skywalker and if you were not his Jedi Master, I truly doubt he would even be off of Ossus."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, Major Vo'hern," Jacen gave her a forced s mile. Then he looked at his wrist chorno and announced, "However, I have another meeting with the Chief of State regarding the situation at Kashyyyk. So, I will call your office to set up another meeting regarding the security issue. Perhaps you could come up with a plan and we could mesh Lieutenant Skywalker's with yours."

She nodded, the light reflecting off her polished horns, "That will be acceptable, Sir."

The major left and after the door sealed again, securing the room. Ben turned to his Master and gave him a weak s mile. Jacen clasped him on the shoulder, despite Ben being at least two centimeters taller than his cousin. Jacen s miled and said, "That was an amazing plan, Ben. I was almost afraid she wouldn't shoot it down."

"Thanks, Jace. I did work hard on it. I wanted to see just how good I could make it."

Jacen resumed his seat and Ben followed suit. Then the older man asked, "What did Durron want?"

Ben shrugged, "He wants to take over my apprenticeship. Mom and Dad have told him to remove you from being my Master and have asked him to take it over."

Jacen sat back and let out a breath. "I suspected that was going to happen. I knew they would ask him to spy on me—us." He was quiet for a long moment and then said, "However, this does present a solution to a problem."

Ben was instantly alert, "What problem?"

Jacen raised an eyebrow, "That they can't know you have embraced the Sith. If you remain my Apprentice they will suspect that you have fallen. Your fall has to remain secret."

Ben stared openmouthed at his cousin and mentor, "What are you trying to tell me, Jace? That you want me to become Durron's Apprentice?"

Jacen s miled, "It would be good to have you in their little circle. You are good at shielding and projecting false emotions so you could pull it off."

"You want me to spy on my parents and Durron and Horn?"

"Yes. You pretend to be the perfect little Jedi Apprentice and report back to me."

"But you know my parents don't want me in the GAG. How will this work?" Ben wasn't convinced that this was a good idea.

"Ben, first off, you are no longer a minor. You emancipated youself when you married Jysella. Second, you are an officer in the GA military. Your parents can't just tell you to stop being such without great disturbance to national security. They know that." Jacen than stood and s miled, "We'll continue this at home tonight, okay?"

Ben nodded and said, standing as well, "Yeah, I want to hit the firing range anyway. I'm only hitting ninety-seven point five present."

Jacen quirked an eyebrow, "That's as good as most snipers."

Ben shrugged then gazed intently at Jacen, "True. But I can't mess this up. You know that. I'll have one shot at best and I only want to hit the target."

"Ben," Jacen turned and faced his cousin and put his hands on Ben's upper arms. S miling he said, "What do I keep telling you? I know I had this lesson to relearn myself early on before my sacrifice."

Ben still wasn't sure what Jacen's sacrifice was but now wasn't the time to discuss it. S miling wryly he replied, "To trust the Force. That we have to trust it as much as a Jedi does; even though we can manipulate it."

"Exactly. Trust the Force, Ben. Use the Force and you will not fail." Jacen gently cuffed him on the arms and then dropped his hands, to pull at the bottom of the white jacket of his uniform to straighten it. "Now, I must leave. See you later."

"Bye, Jace." Ben watched him leave and then gathered up his datacards and datapad. Taking a deep breath he shored up the shield which he masked the Darkness which he knew was growing within him and he wondered if that was how a child grew within its mother.

Then he reached out and gently brushed the mind of his wife. She was asleep, as he knew she would be since it was in the middle of the night on Bespin; so, before she would awaken he pulled back. He would try later tonight when it would be morning there. He missed her and each time he talked to her he became more worried. She appeared more run down and he knew she wasn't telling him something. If her father was giving her a hard time which was affecting her health, Ben swore he'd kill him.

Jysella had wished to be back by next week for his promotion and her lifeday, but the negotiations weren't going as well as the Jedi had hoped. She had no idea how long she would be on Bespin. Sighing, Ben patted the uniform pocket where he had taken to keeping the ring he was planning to give her for her twentieth birthday.

Then he left the room, and headed back to the headquarters of GAG and the Fifty-first. He still was planning to hit the firing range. Regardless of what Jacen told him about trusting the Force, Ben wanted to reach at least 99.5 present before the speech that he would make sure was Niathal's last.

* * *

Presidential Mansion, Coronet, Corellia

Dur Gejjen looked up from the latest report and s miled, though the information totally baffled him. "How did she accomplish this so fast? This is amazing."

The chief engineer on the Centerpoint Team, Dr. Toll Nouf gave Dur a Muun equivalent of a s mile, which did very little to make him look any less grim, and said, "Yes, it is, Prime Minister. At this rate of growth the new clone will reach the corresponding human age of three standard years in less than four months. Dr. Taun We is very pleased with the progress. She is now working on a possible method to slow the accelerated growth once he reaches biological age five."

Dur allowed the s mile turn into a satisfied smirk. All in all, the Jedi's disruptions of the cloning process has done very little to set back the timetable Gejjen set out. Due to some amazing information that his spy, Brisha Syo, had provided him with shortly after the Jedi attack, the new clone of Anakin Solo, AS4, was developing even faster than the original.

He still was puzzled about what had happened to the CorSec officers at the maintenance hanger for the would-be super-weapon on Tralus following the Jedi's arrival on the planet. But the few survivors from the debacle insisted that they had been fired upon by friendly fire. The resulting investigation by Corellian Security and Tralus Planetary Guard was only confusing the events and was going nowhere.

However, he didn't concern himself with that. His secret was still safe and surprisingly the Jedi hadn't come knocking on his door in the form of an angry _Anakin Solo_ raining fire down on him, or just as bad Leia Solo brandishing her lightsaber. _They must have thought they got rid of the problem,_ he thought sardonically._ They don't know how wrong they are. The new clone is better than the first one. I should thank Kyp Durron someday. _

"I'm not too concerned about that, Dr. Nouf. As long as the clone is biologically old enough and survives long enough to do what I need him to do when the time comes and the station is ready to accommodate him, I will be most pleased."

The Muun bowed and said, "As you wish, Mister Prime Minister."

After the Muun left Dur sat back and closed his eyes. He would soon have the biggest bargaining chip in the galaxy, not with just the GA but with Fel's new Empire as well. He would make sure Corellia wasn't crushed between the two Goliaths and would in of itself become a power to be reckoned with.

* * *

Golden Miners Hotel, Cloud City, Bespin

The day hadn't gone at all like she would have hoped that it would have. Today was her lifeday and, instead of sharing it with the person she wanted to most, she spent it in argumentative meetings with the top government officials of Bespin.

However, it wasn't just the fact that she wasn't with Ben or even Administrator Farson who irritated her today; her father did his fair share as well. She knew Corran Horn had the thickest skull of anyone she knew, but his insistence that her marriage to Ben was a mistake and wasn't ever going to work was getting old. She was so emotional at the evening meal that she nearly blurted out that she was pregnant just to stun him into silence for a few seconds.

Jys sat heavily on the edge of her bed and reached deep within her to find her baby. Her father had decided to go to the gymnasium the hotel offered to, as he put it, work off some steam. The meeting earlier with Farson really had gone badly. Although, they were being tolerated by the Bespin government, she and Corran both knew that they weren't totally trusted. Also, he no doubt wanted to escape the comm call that she received from Booster.

She realized that a lot of her father's frustration stemmed from the negotiations that seemed to go well on one day and then on the next go totally sour. She also knew something else was bothering him. She knew he wasn't sleeping really well and when she asked him about it he only told her that he was having bad dreams. She didn't push him for further explanation because she knew he'd never give it to her. But she watched him and she could tell that the dreams were probably more than dreams and whatever was in those dreams scared the usual fearless Jedi Master to the core.

She briefly wondered if her father saw something bad in the form of a vision regarding her and Ben and that was the real reason for his disapproval of their marriage. However, she never had the nerve or the opportunity to ask.

She also knew that he was worried about Valin's new role in the Empire. The announcement came out yesterday that the Emperor had chartered a new order of Force-users to be called the Imperial Knights. She was stunned when she saw the Holonet feed. Valin stood with Jagged Fel, Jessi Chevil and Jaina Solo as he expanded on what the Imperial Knights would exemplify. In many ways they would be nothing more than Jedi, but their first and foremost duty would be to the Empire and to the Emperor. They took direct orders from Fel.

Even the way in which Valin and Jessi were dressed was alarming. They both wore identical uniforms of black with red armor at the shoulders, forearms, and thighs to the knees. They also sported a chest plate of black armor and an abbreviated red lined black cape. All in all, Jysella thought that her brother and her one time friend from the Maw Shelter looked far too much like the old Imperial Guard that had guarded Emperor Palpatine.

But what really scared her father, was Valin's role in being the leader of this new order. He would be the primary instructor with help from Jessi and Jaina. He had told Jys after the broadcast that teaching Jedi wasn't easy and the price of erring was far too high. She agreed with him and wondered why Jaina wasn't in charge. She had been a Knight longer than either Valin or Jessi and would have probably been a Jedi Master soon if she hadn't defected.

However, surprisingly Jaina apparently wasn't going to be an Imperial Knight. She hadn't been dressed for the announcement as the others in the black and red armored uniform. Instead, she was dressed rather elegantly in a silver colored gown and was addressed by both Jag Fel and Valin as "Lady Solo" and was called an advisor to the Imperial Knights. Jys had seen a few old holozines that reported that Jaina was being protected by Fel from official court-martial on Corellia by being stripped of all rank, including it seems even her Jedi rank. She also read a rumor that Jaina and Fel were actually having an affair. After seeing her with the Emperor last night, she wondered if it was really true.

She shook the thoughts out of her mind and found the life within her that never failed to amaze her with growing larger and stronger within the Force each day. Fortunately, for her she really hadn't suffered much from morning sickness, which she saw truly as a blessing. However, she knew that the constant drawing on the Force to hide the infant's presence was wearing on her. She had lost weight in her face and that only helped to make her look more haggard. Both her father and Ben had noticed that she didn't look well. She really didn't feel all that bad, but she did tire easily and the situation with Ben, her father, her brother, her parents' troubles and the negations were also draining her. She really wanted the war to be over.

It didn't help that her father assumed the only reason was because of Ben's disappearance after their wedding and his disapproval of her husband's actions. Although, his leaving her and shutting himself off from her still upset her, she had forgiven Ben.

After several moments of communing with the life she and Ben created, she reluctantly pulled back. She wasn't completely sure what her father could sense from a distance, and she had no idea what Ben's ever changing abilities allowed him to see even at this distance from Coruscant. She again masked the baby's presence and stood. She realized that things would be easier if she would only drop the charade. However, she really wanted Ben to be the first to know about the baby and she wanted to tell him in person; only then would she let their fa milies know. So, until then, she would continue to hide the infant's presence, despite the difficulty of it.

Concluding that she really didn't want to spend her birthday alone, she decided to go find her father. She really needed to apologize for her nastiness at dinner and besides some physical activity might do her some good. She picked her lightsaber up from the dresser and left the suite that they had spent more than a month living in.

Entering the gym she quickly found Corran in a quiet corner of the rather large facility that had been probably used for group aerobic exercises. There were a few others in the gym working on the equipment but for the most part they stayed clear of the Jedi. Of course, she mused, she could understand why no one ventured too close regardless of the curiosity she sensed coming from them. Corran Horn was stripped down to a old muscle shirt and his dark brown trousers, his silver bladed lightsaber wildly flying about his body in flashes almost too fast to see which the mirrored walls only amplified. The five remotes that he had been able find rapidly firing their harmless, yet painful, zingers at him from all sides. She watched him for a long time. He knew she was there and flashed her a small s mile, but he didn't stop and she didn't interrupt.

She remembered when she was younger, after the Yuuzhan Vong war when she would go back home to Corellia from the Ossus Academy and she would watch him practice. She had thought her father was the greatest Jedi that ever lived. He had been perfect in the little girl's heart and could do no wrong. She had idolized him and could never find fault with him. She still loved him and she still thought him a good Jedi, but she knew he wasn't perfect. He was only a man who often loved too much and cared too much. He was a man who was set in his ways and often was blind to any other opinions but his own. And despite all the changes that had occurred in his own life, he never liked change or really accepted them easily.

Corran leapt over a red bolt and parried another with his blade. Then he caught one that was too close to his face on the palm, absorbing the energy. He then did a back flip to avoid three more. She was always fascinated by his speed and effortlessness. Despite his lack of stature and his lack of telekinesis, he moved with a grace that few men his age should still posses, if they ever had it at all.

After he deactivated the remotes with a voice command and his lightsaber, he turned to face her. He was a bit winded but quickly recovered. "So, you decided to not wait for Ben?"

"Actually, we spoke this morning while you were getting breakfast. I only assumed that he would call again tonight. But it's morning there and he is being promoted today." Deciding to not let his comment or the tone in which he said it get to her, she s miled and asked changing the topic for the moment, "Would you like a sparring partner? I could use some exercise, I think. Too much of my own ryshcate." She removed her outer robe and then mischievously smirked, "Besides, you need a good whooping from me. It's been a while."

Corran visibly let some of his tension go and snickered as he shook his head, his graying hair falling over his sweat dampened forehead. "That it has, Jyssie. But don't think just because you beat me once you will do so again. I learn from my mistakes."

She pulled the outer tunic over her head and tossed it on the floor with her robe, leaving her clad in her leggings and a tank top. She then tucked the necklace Ben had given her last year into her top. She realized that her pregnancy was beginning to show as a slight curve of her lower abdomen and fuller breasts, but she knew her father would never notice those things. Besides, she was planning on keeping him far too busy to even think of scrutinizing what could be seen as a slight weight gain.

She picked up her lightsaber and turned to face him as she stepped on the mat. She flashed him a challenging grin and activated her golden blade. "Oh, sometimes you do."

Corran s miled and activated his saber and saluted her as he took his stance. Then he let her make the first move. She attacked on the outside, drawing him from the center. He easily parried and came back with a thrust which Jysella twisted away from and she countered with a slash. Then they really began in earnest.

Corran preferred Djem So to combat her more aggressive and athletic style. The sound of two humming and clashing lightsabers drew the attention of a few patrons of the gym and before long the father and daughter had an audience. Jys didn't mind but the cheers for her prowess that the men gathered gave her, but she was amused at the irritation it was causing her father. _Good, the more distractions the better. _

She back flipped over a thrust at her legs and came back with a counter attack that Corran caught near the hilt of his saber. As he jumped back, the duelers' admirers applauded and whistled. One of the younger men loudly said to the man standing next to him, "With moves like that, I wonder what else she can do."

Jysella watched as Corran's expression darkened and then she snickered. As she attacked and Corran parried, she easily sent the goggling admirer an illusion of what she could do to him with her lightsaber. Immediately the young man jumped away and ducked as he wrapped his arms protectively over his head. The others turned toward the screaming man and the man he had been speaking with asked, "What the stang got into you?"

He peeked out from under his arms and incredulously replied, "She just attacked me! Didn't you see that?!" However, as he saw that Jysella was still engaged with her father, he slowly stood up, confused as he looked around wide-eyed.

"Wilzen, what's vapin' got into you?" the older man asked again.

He pointed at Jys, who had just completed another athletic jump to deflect one of Corran's slashes, and said unsure, "She didn't just attack me with her lightsaber?"

The others laughed and his friend slapped him on his back, "Wilzen, I think you had one too many death sticks. C'mon, she's too feisty for you anyway."

As they moved away, the others soon followed; the Jedi's sparring not as exciting as what was going on with the young man. Corran stepped out of the dueling circle and switched off his saber as he gave Jysella one of his fatherly what-did-you-do looks.

She laughed and shrugged, "What? I'm surprised you didn't do the same thing. Their attention bothered you more than it did me."

Corran moved to the edge of the mats to a bench where he had laid his tunic and robe and sat down. Jys sat cross legged on the mat before him. "Well, I just didn't like what he was implying. Jys, you will always be my little girl and the thought that any man could desire you just drives me crazy, I guess."

"That's why you don't like Ben?"

He took a deep breath and slowly nodded, "Jyssie, I just can't accept him. I admire the Skywalkers and, in all honesty, your union with him should make me happy. But something about it just—I don't know—maybe it scares me."

That was the most honest he had ever been with her. She slowly stood up and moved to sit beside him. She snaked her arm around his waist and he sat up and embraced her shoulders.

"Daddy, I love him and he loves me. Someday we are going to have a fa mily. Please, don't start acting like Grandpa is with you."

Corran laughed and gently squeezed her, "That, my dear, is the scariest thought of all." Then he became serious and asked, "What has Ben told you about leaving Master Solo's apprenticeship?"

"Nothing really. He misses him as his master, but seems to be adjusting to Kyp. I think Kyp will be good for Ben."

Corran looked away and nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, I think so too. Kyp has always been good with troubled Apprentices."

She was taken aback, "What is that supposed to mean? First, you refused to let me train under Kyp, saying that he was a bad influence. Now you call my husband a troubled Apprentice and wholeheartedly approve of Kyp."

Corran shrugged and responded, "Kyp and I have come to an understanding, I think. No, I didn't approve of him to be your Master and I called Ben troubled because his teaching under Jacen Solo has been muddled." Then he looked at Jys and after a moment said, "We think Master Solo has fallen to the Dark Side."

"What?" Jys was both shocked and afraid. "But he's the Supreme Commander. If he's fallen shouldn't something be done? How can the Council sit back and allow him to continue on?"

Corran took a deep breath and looked around. After he scanned the training room, he met her eyes again, "I think we should go back to our room before we discuss this too much."

"Okay," was all she could manage.

Once back in the safety of their suite, they sat in the small common room and Corran began, "You asked why we aren't doing anything, that's not exactly true. First, we had to get Ben away from Jacen. Luke has been in contact with Leia and she mentioned that she and Jaina fear that Jacen is actually a Sith."

"A Sith!" She was too stunned to say much else.

Corran nodded, "I'm afraid so. However, we have no proof and he's been extremely careful to cover his tracks. In fact, the only thing that he's openly done that could be considered dark was when he relentlessly attacked Wedge."

"But that was during a battle and therefore could be simply seen as an operation of the battle," she provided for him."

Corran nodded and leaned forward over his lap. "We are hoping that Ben will be able to provide us with some real evidence. Leia told Luke that Princess Allana has been having a vision of Jacen wanting to hurt her."

She beetled her brows in confusion, "Why would Jacen what to do that?"

Corran shrugged, "I don't know. But the Princess is convinced that Jacen hurt her mother. Leia thinks that Jacen killed her."

"But Queen Mother Tenel Ka died with a brain hemorrhage like her grandmother had." Corran stared at her and suddenly ice settled in her gut. "You think he caused it?"

"We do. But again we have no proof. Ben, unfortunately, is the key. We have to get him to talk about his time with Jacen as far back as the Swarm War."

"Wait!" she exclaimed as she remembered about Ben's promotion and that his new responsibilities will still bring him into contact with Jacen. "If Jacen is so dangerous, I don't want Ben anywhere near him. I don't want him to be part of GAG either. Can you do something about that?" fear laced Jysella's words as she thought of her husband's brushes with the Dark Side and their corresponding with his time in GAG.

"I know, Jys. But we are hoping that if Ben remains in GAG he can bring us information."

"You want him to spy on Jacen?"

"Yes."

Jys sat back and hugged herself. Things were spiraling out of control. She was more afraid than she had ever been. Then suddenly constricting pain wrapped around her lower abdomen and she leaned over against its intensity. "Ahh!"

"Jysella," Corran immediately kneeled before her. "What's wrong?"

The pain seemed to ease a bit and she met his worried green eyes with fearful ones. "I don't know," she gasped. "I'm in pain."

Corran immediately rushed to the small kitchen unit and brought back a glass of water. Handing it to her, he ordered, "Drink. You might be dehydrated. I know you haven't been feeling well and the sparring was too much."

"Thank you. Maybe that's it." She took a sip of the cold liquid and then reached out for the tiny life she had been hiding within her. "No!" she cried. "No!"

"Jysella?" Corran looked at her again and she felt his probe in the Force. However she didn't hide her secret, she was using the strength that it would take to mask the baby's presence to help calm him or her.

She knew the moment her father sensed his grandchild by the utter look of astonishment that came over his face. She held his gaze and no words were needed.

Corran kneeled down before her and laid his hand gently on Jys's abdomen and quietly asked, "How far along are you?"

"Three months." Panic gripped her as she felt the distress her baby was in. She then pleaded, "Daddy, what's happening?"

"I don't know. But he's under a lot of stress," he said as he pulled back his hand and took hers into it. She could feel his sudden fear. "Jyssie, please hold on."

"He?" she asked surprised, ignoring her father's peculiar plea.

Despite the trepidation Corran felt, he gave her a small s mile and nodded, "Yeah, it's a boy." Then he stood and kissed her damp forehead, she felt his rush of love as he said, "I'm calling a medic." Looking back into her eyes, he added, "Just hold on, Jys. Everything will be okay."

**_-------------------------------_**

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	38. Chapter 38

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!!

**_----------------------------------------------------------------_**

Also, I'd like to announce that this story has been Nominated in the 2007 Summer Fanfic Awards on the Force. Net for Best Romance. Thank you!!!!

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Chapter 38 **_

Galactia Tower, Imperial City, Bastion

Jaina found herself pacing on the watch platform of the Tower Hanger. Her arms tightly hugging herself as she tried to swallow her nerves. She really had no idea how her parents were going to take her latest news. She knew from the last time she had spoken to Leia that the hint of a scandal was as popular in the tabloids and Holonet news shows on Corellia as it had been on Bastion until Jag forbade any more such reports. If Leia's outbursts were any indication, she could only imagine what her father thought.

_I guess I'll soon find out_, she thought as she heard the fa miliar whine of an engine. She watched as the _Millennium Falcon_, its dull black hull scarred from the many battles her father had been in the past few years, passed through the containment field and then come down expertly on its landing struts in the area Palace Control had designated for the one-time Rebel icon.

Jaina made her way through the hangar to stop just as the ramp to the _Falcon_ lowered. She considered going on up into the ship, but decided against it. She'd wait for them to come to her and then she could talk to them on her terms.

Han and Leia were the first down the ramp with Allana following behind holding C-3PO's hand. As soon as the girl spotted Jaina she let go and dashed off the ramp and ran to Jaina.

"Jaya!" the girl yelled as she ran into Jaina's waiting embrace, dropping the doll she carried as she did so. "I've missed you. Princess Leia and Captain Han have been worried about you."

Jaina glanced up at her parents as they came to stand behind their granddaughter, who had been instructed to keep her true relationship with them completely secret outside the fa mily. "I know, sweetie and I've missed you," Jaina responded as she let the little princess go and stood. "Hi, Mom, Dad."

Leia moved around Allana and briefly hugged Jaina, "Hello, Jaina, I think you have a lot of explaining to do."

Jaina looked at her mother, "I'll explain everything when we get upstairs." Then she stepped into her father's tight embrace. "How's it going?"

"Okay. Though, I never liked being summoned by the Emperor, that usually never ended well," Han gave her an inquiring look.

She s miled and said, "Actually, it was me who 'summoned' you, I only used his name."

At his raised eyebrows, she reminded, "Upstairs. I'll let you all know what's going on when we get to the penthouse." She moved away from her father and looked at the golden droid who was as much a part of her fa mily as the living members. S miling warmly she greeted him, "Hello, Threepio. Dad still threatening to scrap you?"

"Hello, Mistress Jaina. I am functioning well. Fortunately, on the journey here we had no problems except for Captain Solo's insistence that you have lost your mind and his threatening to kill Emperor Fel if…"

"Goldenrod!" Han hissed as he eyed the few techs close enough to possibly hear the droid. "Will you shut up! Pronouncing my…emmm…curiosity concerning my daughter's recent behavior isn't a good way to make friends."

Jaina laughed, albeit nervously, "No, death threats usually aren't the best way. Come on; let's head up, Jag's waiting for us."

---

Jag was nervous, no doubt about it. He waited for Jaina to return with her parents and wondered again how they would take their announcement. He felt confused because in a sense he knew the Solos, despite anything Han may have said contrary to the fact and Leia's well placed shot over the jungle of Tenupe, had always accepted him for Jaina. They even encouraged his decision to ask her to marry him—_the first time_, he reminded himself. _A lot has happened since then. _

However, Han's desperation when Jaina went after Jacen during the Battle of Mon Cal came back to him.

_"Jag, she still loves you. She may have felt something for Zekk, but in her heart she's always loved you. I know she put you through hell, kid. But if you had ever felt anything for her you have to stop her. And right now you are the only one who can." _

With Han's words echoing in his mind, Jag hoped Jaina's father would remember them and set aside whatever fear he had of the Empire and whatever anger he had concerning the way Jag had forced Jaina's hand to agreeing with his proposal. With that thought, Jag knew that was what really made him nervous. Because if he was a father, he knew he'd not be happy if someone tried to force his daughter to enter an arranged, loveless marriage, despite the fact that now it no longer would be.

Jag turned the circuit before the large windows of the common room and stopped to look out over the bustling city. Suddenly, Vinnis appeared at the archway to the corridor of the service wing of the penthouse. "Your Excellency?"

Jag turned and replied, "Yes, Vinnis?

"Lady Solo and her guests are on their way up."

"Thank you. Please set the refreshments up in the garden."

The lanky middle-aged butler bowed deeply and responded, "As you wish, Sir."

A few moments later the lift doors opened and Jag took a deep breath as he subconsciously pulled on the dark green jacket he wore. He moved through the open space, weaving his way around the furniture to stand at the top of the three entrance steps.

Jaina was the first to leave the lift; she was holding the hand of a beautiful red-headed girl who he instantly knew was the Hapan Princess Allana. He s miled at Jaina and then bowed before Allana.

"Your Highness, welcome to Bastion."

Allana curtsied and shifted the doll she held in the crook of her arm and eyed him curiously. "Thank you, Emperor Fel."

Han moved to stand behind the girl and gently rested a hand on her shoulder. Holding out his other hand he said as Jag took it, "Nice to see you again, kid. Despite the fact that I'm not happy with what the gossip mongers are implying about you and my daughter."

Jag s miled uncertainly and firmly shook the Corellian general's hand, "It's a pleasure to see you again, General Solo."

Then he turned to Leia. She bowed and said, "Emperor Fel, your palace is rather spectacular. Thank you for the warm welcome." But Jag knew from the imploring look she gave him that her thoughts mirrored her husband's.

Han laughed, "Yeah, I was a bit surprised at the escort of TIEs. I get warm and fuzzies every time I see them."

Jag lightly chuckled, "I'm just glad that you didn't fire at them. Jaina warned me not to deploy them," he shrugged, "but that is Imperial protocol when dignitaries visit. And the three of you are that, whether you like it or not."

Leia s miled beautifully and it reminded Jag of Jaina's s mile, "You're just lucky we are on the same side of the war."

The tension somewhat dispersed, Jag invited them to follow him out past the stairs and into the private living rooms of the apartment. He led them into the large library that had one whole wall from floor to ceiling full of an assortment of data storage items—old fashioned Chiss styled leather bound books to several types of datacards and chips. The opposite wall was dominated by a large stone fireplace and more shelves with books and datacards. The furniture was subdued and functional and more art and plants accented the space. The front wall was opened to a balcony and a walkway that led to a massive garden, which was supported by repulsorlifts and had just been completed a few days ago.

"Jagged, this is amazing," Leia said as they made their way through the garden dedicated to what he referred to as the lost worlds. As they walked, he had explained that there was plant life from all sorts of planets that had been destroyed over the years. Most came from worlds ruined by the Yuuzhan Vong, but there were planets from those destroyed by the old Empire such as Aderaan and Caamas as well.

"Thank you, Princess," Jag said as he met her eyes. "It's my way of helping a small part of those planets to never be forgotten."

Jaina stepped up to walk beside Jag. She looked back at her mother as she took Jag's hand into hers, "The chief gardener finds it both challenging and exhilarating to find which combinations of plants will grow next to each other. Sometimes it's surprising, because we have only known the beings of these worlds to exist at odds with each other."

If her parents were aware of Jaina's show of intimacy they ignored it as Leia s miled and said, "I remember one of my first visits to Bastion was with Admiral Pelleaon and he met with us in his garden. I remember commenting on the regularity of the plants. Everything was in neat rows and had its place." She looked around and added with a sly s mile, "It's refreshing to see that chaos can exist in the Empire."

"I like variety _and_ order and I believe they can co-exist." He looked at Jaina and s miled, "Someone had taught me that a long time ago."

Jaina returned his s mile as they turned off the path. Before them was a large white gazebo, within its spacious shadows was a cloth covered table set with light refreshments. A servant droid stood ready to wait on them but other than that they were totally alone.

"Please sit and help yourself," Jag said as he pulled a chair out for Leia, then for Allana beside her Jedi Master. C-3PO stood back and Han cautiously sat on the other side of Leia, while Jag took his seat between Allana and Jaina.

"Okay," Han leaned forward, his elbows stubbornly planted on the beautifully set table. "What's going on?"

Jag looked at Jaina and she took a deep breath. Under the table she took his hand again and gave it a squeeze then she announced, "Jag and I are getting married at the beginning of Bastion's autumn."

Han instantly sat up and pulled his hands back, Leia looked over to C-3PO and said tightly, "Threepio, please take Allana back to the _Falcon_. She can have a snack there."

"But, Princess, I want to stay," the girl complained.

"Sorry, kiddo, I think this is going to be a grown-up talk," Han countered with a forced s mile and after she left with the protocol droid said to Jag and Jaina, "So, the rumor is true. I didn't want to believe it. How could you do that to Zekk? I may never have thought him right for you, Jaina, but to sneak around when you were engaged to him was wrong."

Jag felt Jaina flinch and before she could say a word, Jag said, "General Solo, Jaina and I aren't having an affair. I know what the media is saying and it is blatant lies. That is why I put a stop to what slander I had the power to."

He swallowed and felt the dampness on his skin as he began to sweat. This was probably the hardest thing he'd had ever admitted to. Reluctantly, he said, "My father approached me with the idea that marrying Jaina would be good politically before the Battle of Mon Cal. I dismissed it because she was still engaged to Zekk and because I really wanted nothing to do with her. She had hurt me and I really didn't consider his idea. However, after Zekk's death and her stunt that could have potentially ended in her execution, I had to do something. I couldn't let her die. I loved her despite her feelings for Zekk and the pain she had caused me. That was why I put her under my protection. I know what that looked like to the media now, but at the time I was desperate to keep her safe from Wekk's court-martial. Once I announced that I would be Emperor, my father's thoughts on Jaina's attributes as a wife came back to me. When she arrived here, I approached her with a business proposition and in the days since she arrived we've discovered our love again. However, whatever the media is saying about an illicit affair is false."

"What do you mean 'business proposition'?" Leia evenly asked.

Jaina met her mother's brown eyes and responded, "A marriage of connivance, Mom. He gets a wife with ties to royalty and I don't get court-martialed and together we make the Empire strong and we stop Jacen."

"Jaina, you'd never be happy in that sort of arrangement," Leia said and then glared at Jag, "and I can't believe you'd ask her to do something like that."

Han scowled and in a low threatening tone, "You are lucky that you are virtually untouchable, Fel, because I'd throttle you."

"Dad, stop. I knew what I was getting into, but it doesn't matter now because I want to marry him because we love each other. The rest is just added perks."

Jag looked down at the empty snack plate before him and quietly said to answer Leia's question, "I think asked her to marry me as a way to punish her for not loving me and for my own selfish reasons. I wanted her any way I could have her." He looked at Han and said, "Yes, if I'd be in your shoes, I'd want to throttle me too." Then he looked at Jaina, "I didn't realize that she still loved me. Leia, Han, I never stopped loving Jaina. I was angry with her and I didn't like what she was doing or did, but I never stopped hoping that someday she would come back to me."

Jaina s miled and squeezed his hand again then she said to her parents, "We are taking it slow—"

"You call getting married slow?" Han declared as he leaned back in the chair and glowered at Jag.

"Dad, even though we are planning to wed in less than three months, we are letting our relationship rediscover itself. A lot has happened in the ten years since the last time Jag asked me to marry him, but we are finding that if anything those ten years has helped both of us become better people. And our love is stronger because of it."

"Is this what you really want, Jaina? What will your role in the Empire be?" Leia asked intently gazing at Jaina.

Jaina took a deep breath and announced, "I plan to be Jag's partner in governing the Empire. I hope to see the educational systems of some of the Empire's non-human planets to become as good as their human counterparts. I want to see medial care on those planets to continue becoming better. I want to see more growth in the economy of the poorer areas of Bastion and in the Empire as a whole. I want to continue being allies with other Confederacy planets without them fearing that we plan to take them over. Lastly, I want to defeat Jacen and prevent him from making something as evil as Palpatine's Empire out of the GA."

Silence engulfed them as Han leaned in and stared at his daughter. After a long moment he s miled lopsidedly and announced, "Princess, it may have taken thirty years, but I think you are finally your mother's daughter. Nice campaign speech, by the way."

Leia looked at Han and said dryly, "Except an empress usually doesn't need a campaign speech. So, you will be Empress then?"

Jag s miled as he suddenly felt the tension ease. Jaina snickered while Jag grinned and said, "Actually, she is refusing to take the title. I keep telling her Mrs. Fel just isn't going to cut it and she keeps telling me that I need to come up with something not as sinister as empress."

Leia s miled and Jag noticed a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Good. I'm glad that you don't want the title. I think the survivors of Aderaan would be slightly disturbed by their princess aspiring to become the Empress even if the Empire that destroyed our home no longer exists, but they wouldn't mind if she keeps her title and governs with respect, righteousness and tolerance."

Jaina looked at her mother confused, "But _you_ are Aderaan's princess not me."

Leia leaned forward and raised a delicate dark brow, "I may be an Aderaanian princess, but I'm not the last. Jag, I like what you have been able to do for the Empire in such a short time. I like what you are hoping to do in the future. I can see why the people of the Empire like you and I can understand why you are feared by those who don't. You have a quiet power and a talent for leadership. I've always known that you would go far. I may never agree with the Imperial system but you make it less burdensome on the citizens by your tolerance and by your devotion to those citizens.

"I also know that you love each other." She s miled and then added, "You both glow within the Force." Jag watched as Jaina slightly blushed and he suddenly wondered if he was too.

After a short pause, she looked back to her daughter and announced, "Jaina, I would be honored if you accept my title of Princess. You will do more good with it than I can at this late hour of my life. My role now is guardian and Jedi Master to Allana. I used my title and the power that it gave me to help destroy the Empire of aggression and subjection, I'd like you to use it to rebuild that Empire into one of acceptance and equality." Then sadly she added, "And to stop the monster my son has become from creating something evil out of what I spent my life, blood and tears building."

"Mom, what do you mean?" Jaina asked breathless and Jag squeezed her hand, his own heart pounding at Leia's implication.

Leia s miled and said, "It's quite simple, really. You are now and forever will be Princess Jaina Organa Solo, the last heir to the Aderaanian Royal House of Organa." Then her s mile turned into a smirk and she added as she looked at Jag, "I think Princess Fel will work if she doesn't wish to be Empress, don't you?"

Jag nodded and said as he s miled at Jaina, "Yes, that will work nicely, I think."

Jaina grinned and poked him in the chest with a finger, "As long as you never call me 'Your Worshipfulness'."

"No, that will always remain your mother's title," Han smirked and dodged away when Leia swatted at his arm. Then he looked at Jaina and demanded as he reached for the cake in the middle of the table, "But I do want to know somethin'."

With the tension completely gone, Jaina was finally spooning some berries onto her plate. "What's that, Dad?" she said as she popped one of the purple stousberries into her mouth and Jag ordered the servant droid to get the bottle of Aderaanian wine from the cooler.

"Did you really have an affair with Kyp?" When she stopped chewing and tensed, he s miled and winked at Jag, "You know I always did like him better."

* * *

Headquarters of the Fifty-first Infantry and Galactic Alliance Guard, Coruscant

Kyp felt extremely out of place among the Coruscant GAG Stormies and the few infantry troopers that were standing at attention as Colonel Lon Shevu promoted Ben Skywalker from lieutenant to captain. Shevu had only come back to the capitol to report in with Jacen and for the promotion.

After the older man pinned the new rank insignia on Ben's lapel of his dress uniform, Kyp was amazed at the sudden burst of applause from the crowd of over hundred military beings. Lon moved off to the side and also joined his applause with those of the enlisted and low ranking officers that would now be under Ben's command. Suddenly, someone called out and was joined by several other gruff voices.

"Speech! Speech!"

Ben looked down and Kyp actually felt his momentary embarrassment, but it was gone almost as soon as it came. Ben cleared his throat and looked back up to speak. The men, women and other assorted beings that made up the unit instantly become quiet, causing a shiver to go through Kyp. _A mere sixteen year old shouldn't have that much presence and charisma. _

"Thank you, Colonel Shevu, for this great honor. I hope that I am able to lead the Coruscant Guard as well as you have. I would also like to thank all of you for turning out today to witness this.

Only a year ago, I stood here and was promoted lieutenant and then I said that our main goal is to keep the citizens of Coruscant and the GA safe. That goal has not changed. In three weeks Chief of State Niathal will give a speech on the state of the war and the GA. It will be our duty to make sure she is kept safe throughout the time she is speaking. We continue to receive reports of illegal contraband being sold throughout the city. There is also the usual stuff, terrorist attacks, death threats, illegal immigration of criminals and the such." Ben smiled and finished, "Our work is far from done."

More applause met Ben's words and Kyp shook his head. He still didn't like that his Apprentice was so embroiled in GAG and by extension Jacen. Although, the Supreme Commander wasn't present, Kyp couldn't help the feeling that it was supposed to mean more than Jacen not wanting to show favoritism. Kyp didn't really trust Ben's sudden change in mind. Nor did he trust Jacen's reason that he presented to the Council not a week ago that he was far too busy to give Ben's training the attention it really required.

Ben explained to Kyp after they met again that when he told Jacen about the Skywalkers' request that Kyp take over Ben's apprenticeship he agreed and convinced Ben that it would be better this way. Luke and Mara were just happy that their son was no longer living with Jacen, since Ben moved into the Temple, and that he was willing to train under Kyp. However, things were going too smoothly for Kyp's comfort. Ben still wasn't completely willing to open up with Kyp, but what Ben had told Kyp was completely legitimate theory and established Jedi philosophy; most of it Kyp himself ascribed to, or had in the past.

In Kyp's opinion, Ben Skywalker was in more jeopardy then any of them thought and that made him feel very responsible for making sure the son of Luke and Mara Skywalker didn't fall completely to the Dark Side.

He watched as Ben mingled with his officers and soldiers for a long time. Finally, the Apprentice made his way to the back of the meeting room to where his Master stood with his hands tucked within his dark brown robe. Kyp smiled and Ben returned it, "Master Durron, I'm glad that you were able to make it."

"I'm glad that you invited me," Kyp responded and nodded toward the knot of soldiers who were gathering around the refreshment table. "They really look up to you."

Ben glanced over at them and said, "Yeah, they do. Which is scary if you think about it." He looked back at Kyp and grinned, "I know that a lot of people think I'm here because of who my parents are and that my Jedi Master had been Jacen, but it's really because I'm good at what I do and for someone my age that is really unusual."

Kyp chuckled lightly, "I'm glad to see nothing is wrong with your ego."

Ben joined Kyp in laughing, "Jys tells me not to let it all go to my head. I guess that did come out egotistical. But then I'm a soldier as much as a Jedi and I don't think anyone can be as egotistical as Corran Horn."

Kyp slapped Ben on the back and snickered, "Ben, you definitely have a point there. I'm just glad I'm not the one related to him."

Ben made a face that reminded Kyp just how young Ben really was. "Please, don't remind me. He keeps telling Jys that we should get an annulment. I just wish he'd let it go and accept the fact that I'm his son-in-law."

Kyp shook his head, "Ben, Corran just wishes that you two would have waited, that's all. And he's a typical overprotective Corellian father. You remember how your uncle used to act with Jaina concerning Zekk?" Ben nodded briefly and Kyp went on. "And I'm sure Jys has told you stories about how her grandfather Booster dislikes Corran."

Ben grinned and said, "Yeah, she's told me all sorts of things regarding Master Horn and Captain Terrik. Maybe you're right. I hope things get better for Jys that's all."

Suddenly, Ben's face became blank and immediately his expression became one of concern, which bled out into the Force. "Ben, what's wrong?"

Ben didn't answer but closed his eyes and then after a moment they flew open and he turned to rush away.

" Ben!" Kyp called after him and moved to follow his Apprentice. "Ben, stop."

The young man did along with several of the curious Guardsmen. Ben glanced around and as Lon stepped forward, he said more to his commander than to Kyp, "I have to go."

Lon beetled his forehead and asked, "Where?"

"I'm going to Bespin. It's Jysella," he looked around and went on, "my wife, she's in trouble."

He moved to go past Lon and the Colonel reached out to stop him by placing his hand in front of Ben, "Captain Skywalker, you are not authorized to go to Bespin. You know that. With relations as they are, you going there would be seen as an act of aggression."

Ben looked desperate and then angry, "Colonel, something is happening and she needs me."

Kyp reached out into the Force and easily found Corran and Jysella. Corran felt agitated and fearful and Jys was in pain and afraid. He opened his eyes and stepped forward, "Colonel, my Apprentice is correct. I felt it also." Then he looked at Ben. "As a Jedi you could go to Bespin, but Colonel Shevu is correct, as GAG you cannot."

"Then I'll go as a Jedi. I have to see my wife. She's in pain." Kyp was amazed at the desperation in Ben's voice.

Kyp looked back at Lon and then after a moment said, "Then as the senior member of the Jedi Council I can authorize Ben's trip to Bespin." Lon shrugged and acquiesced. After which Ben turned to start moving through the GAG soldiers again, but stopped when Kyp said, "Ben, I will have to come with you."

Ben met Kyp's eyes and simply demanded, "Then let's go."

* * *

_Jade's Shadow_, Bonadan, Corporate Sector

Mara was more than happy to be leaving the capitol of the Corporate Sector. First, she and Luke were able to complete their mission successfully. The CorpSec would be rejoining the Galactic Alliance. Second, even though they were unable to find Ben within what historically had been dubbed the Sith Sector, Ben was safely on Coruscant and was now away from Jacen.

Thirdly, she was finally happy that she and Luke stopped being delusional sentimentalists about their nephew. She shook her head as she finished the caff and sat the mug down on the small dining table in the common room of her ship. It still amazed her how they denied the obvious for so long but the young man's own mother could admit it.

The call they received three weeks ago from Leia completely surprised them and had been extremely emotional. Leia said that she could no longer sit back and wait for the Jedi Council to come to the same determination she and Jaina had. However, it wasn't only the revelation that Jacen had, not only fallen to the Dark Side, but was a Sith that surprised Luke and Mara the most; it had been the story of how they had come up with that conclusion.

Leia related to them a secret that had to remain such about the paternity of the Princess Allana. She told them about a dream that the girl had that Jacen wanted to hurt her and that he had been the one who had hurt her mother. Leia and Jaina believe that Jacen caused the hemorrhage in Tenel Ka's brain and that he would have killed Allana too, or may have taken her to train her as a Sith if she hadn't been hiding on Dothamir with Isolder.

However, they have no evidence of this; only the dream of a seven year old whose relationship to Jacen Solo must remain secret for the girl's own safety, but Luke and Mara could find truth in it just as Leia, Han and Jaina had.

Mara and Luke were determined to find evidence against their nephew and use it to bring him down. Mara shivered slightly ever time she thought about what that would most likely mean for Jacen. She truly hoped he was redeemable and she knew that Luke truly thought that he was, but she had her doubts. She knew Jacen was doing evil in the galaxy, she knew how quietly a Sith could operate and she knew that whatever trail he left would be extremely hard to find. But find it they had to, because if they went after him before they had hard evidence he could twist the events and make the Jedi into the villains. She had related to Luke that she had been told once by Palpatine in a rare moment of candor that it was the Jedi's arrogance in believing that they could confront him without evidence of his dual identity that was their undoing and his triumph. She only hoped that Jacen's quest for power hadn't overtaken his desire for peace and he was doing the unthinkable and perpetrating the war as Palpatine had done the Clone Wars.

Suddenly, the forward hatch slid open, bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked up to find Luke coming toward her.

"Any luck getting hold of Kyp?"

"No," he shook his head and absently picked up her mug from the table and headed into the food prep area. As he filled her mug and made himself a cup of hot chocolate he elaborated, "I did get in touch with Kenth though."

She leaned forward and frowned, "Where's Kyp? I thought he was going to be with Ben during his promotion."

Luke brought forth their steaming mugs and set them down on the table and then he seated himself in his usual spot across from her. "On his way to Bastion."

"Bastion? What's he doing there and where's Ben?" she narrowed her eyes. "Luke, it was your idea to ask Kyp to train Ben. I hope that you didn't make a mistake."

Luke sat up and held out his hand in a placating way, "Hey. Don't start on Kyp again. Apparently, something happened to Jysella. Ben felt it during his promotion and nearly deserted to go to her."

"Is she okay?" Her concern for her former Apprentice instantly came through.

"I don't know. Kenth said that Kyp hasn't contacted him yet and Corran isn't answering his calls. Mirax also is on her way there. Corran must have talked her and Kyp and Ben went with her to Bespin. That's all anyone knows."

Mara sat back and reached out to her one-time Apprentice. She easily found her despite being clear across the galaxy from one another. Jys seemed tense and afraid but she felt no pain from her. Mara sent to her daughter-in-law thoughts of reassurance and love and Jys warmly acknowledged them.

"Did you find anything?" Luke asked after Mara came back to the here and now.

"She seems okay physically but she's afraid of something."

"Well, let's hope she is okay and that it's nothing serious." Luke then picked up his mug and sipped at the cooling chocolate.

After a moment of concerned silence over Jysella as they both wondered what could have happened, the Holonet view sputtered to life. Both Masters looked over at it and Luke grinned, "Ahh…the squashball game is coming on that I wanted to watch."

Mara made a face and shook her head, but before she could comment on Luke's recent obsession with the sport she noticed that it wasn't the pre-game nonsense that was on but a news broadcast and the hologram behind the middle-aged Devaronian anchor was of very fa miliar people.

"Luke, is that Leia, Han and Jaina with the Fels?"

Luke was already turning up the volume. He looked over at Mara and simply said, "Yeah."

"…Historically, nothing like this had ever happened. The Chairman of New Aderaan, Jan Thil has commented in a recorded statement following the announcement this morning that the Survivors are not happy with what Princess Leia has done but she as the last member of the Organa House has the right to name an heir if she so desires…"

"What did she do?" Luke asked bewildered.

"Shhh…"

"...Princess Leia then announced the betrothal of Princess Jaina Organa Solo to Emperor Jagged Fel…"

Luke looked as if he'd been hit. Mara felt his feeling of betrayal as his shoulders slumped and she reached over and laid her hand on his forearm.

"Leia knew what she was doing, Mara. By officially acknowledging Jaina as her heir to her royal heritage, she has given Jag Fel the one thing his critics all agree could have been his downfall—his lack of a true royal bloodline. He was fine as Head of State, but to be a true king he lacked the bloodline. Now his wife will provide that if not for him per se then for their heirs."

"But is Jag's Empire really that bad, Luke?" Mara countered.

"They are the enemy of the GA, so what are you targeting?"

"Just that he has done a lot of good over the past year. Sure peoples and planets fear him, sure they are fighting against us in this war, but I've heard the average people of the Remnant love him." Then she was quiet for a moment as they watched the news program as new Princess Jaina spoke of her hopes for the people who would be under her rule as the wife of the Emperor.

Luke swallowed and softly said, "She reminds me of Leia when she was running for Chief of State. I'm glad that she doesn't want to be named Empress."

Mara s miled and nodded as she sipped her caff, "Never thought I'd say this about my former Apprentice who would rather be flying into battle than navigate a party, but she makes a very poised princess." She sat the mug down and slowly said, "Luke," when he met her eyes she went on, "she still is the Sword of the Jedi."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Have you ever considered what a sword of the Jedi would do?"

Luke shrugged, "Mara, I still don't know why I even said that. Besides it's been nearly fifteen years. I don't think it matters anymore."

She raised a coppery brow, "And Anakin Skywalker was the Chosen One who had been predicted to bring balance back to the Force. It took him forty-six years to accomplish that. Luke, I think we should contact Jaina. We may need her when the time comes."

"The time for what?" she knew that he really knew what she was saying but still couldn't believe a boy he loved like his own son could have betrayed him so.

"To destroy the Sith."

**_-------------------------------_**

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	39. Chapter 39

_Thanks for the great reviews...And for the wonderful complements. I for one like the LotF series and though the last developement in _Sacrifice_ was a hard one to swallow, I understand it and to me it makes a lot of sense. I, in fact, could see me doing that if I were one of the authors, so that makes it a little more easy to take._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 39 **_

Calrissian Medial Center, Cloud City, Bespin

Ben could sense Jysella and he really didn't care that his mother-in-law and supposed Jedi Master had to practically run to keep up with him. She seemed alright but he didn't like the fact that she had been in the Medical Center for two whole days.

He finally made it to the ward that housed his wife and was slightly bothered by the not so subtle surprise he sensed in both Mirax and Kyp when they passed through the last doorway. However, he pushed his concern to the side when he saw his father-in-law.

He found Corran standing in the small waiting area of the ward. In the background a baby wailed but was quickly quieted. There was one other person in the room, who was visibly agitated. However, Ben ignored everything else as he instantly faced his father-in-law and took some satisfaction in that he was a few centimeters taller than the Jedi Master. Ben was dressed in a simple jumpsuit of dark blue, but his lightsaber dangled dangerously on his left hip. The Jedi Master was wearing his traditional dark green Jedi robes. Although his saber was hidden from sight because of the robe, it was easy to see that they were Jedi and not happy ones at that. The stranger instantly moved out of the waiting room mumbling to Kyp as he exited.

Looking down on him, Ben demanded of the older man, "What happened? What's wrong with my wife? Did you do this with your constant rambling about annulment? Well, Master Horn, I'm not leaving your daughter and you can't force me to!"

Corran visibly bristled and Mirax quickly stepped over to wrap her arms around the older man's right arm, the hand attached forming into a tight fist. Before Corran could say a word through the scowl engraved on his face, Mirax gently said as she looked up at her husband then turned to her son-in-law, "Ben, I think you should ask Jysella for those answers."

Ben looked at Mirax and shook his head, "No." Looking back at Corran he said, "I want to know why you are so against me. I love Jysella. I always have. And she loves me. Is it really just my age that bothers you or is it something else?"

Corran's expression softened some but not much as he said, "I'm not having this discussion with you now, Ben. I will admit I don't approve of you and I probably never will. Whether that is just me being an overprotective father or not, I cannot tell you. But quite frankly, I don't like you. And what you did to my daughter then abandoned her—"

"Corran!" Mirax interrupted hauntingly, "Stop this. Ben, go to Jysella. Now."

There was no arguing with Mirax's tone, but before Ben moved away he glowered at Corran, "This isn't over. Not by a long shot."

---

Kyp shook his head as he watched Ben march off toward Jysella's room. He thought that it would be humorous if this was playing out on a holodrama. Finally, once Ben was safely inside his wife's room, Kyp raised a brow, "So, I assume he has no idea what this ward is, does he?"

Corran huffed and Mirax hesitantly released her grip on his arm, "That's why _boys_ shouldn't be getting married." Then he ran both hands into his hair, heaved a deep exhausted breath and looked at Mirax, who was watching him intently.

"Is she okay, Corran?"

Corran nodded and swallowed, "Yeah. She will be okay."

"And the baby?" Mirax said so softly Kyp could barely hear her.

Corran gave her a small s mile and turned to gently take his wife into his arms. After kissing her on her forehead, he said, "He will be fine, according to the medic."

"He?"

He grinned and nodded, "Yeah, Grandma, he." Then Corran kissed her tenderly.

Kyp turned to give them some privacy when he heard Mirax say, "Well, then Grandpa, it probably wouldn't do to injure his father. Now would it? Just think what would have happened if my father had not accepted my pregnancy with Valin."

Corran's shock actually radiated in the Force, _"If your father hadn't accepted your pregnancy with Valin?_ If I remember correctly, it took two other men all they could to hold him back with you between us as he threatened to either kill me or castrate me after our announcement, which I never understood since he had to know that we did more than just _sleep_ together. No, I hardly call that acceptance. Personally, I think Skywalker is getting off easy."

---

Ben entered the dim room tentatively. The sound of a rapidly soft beeping of a machine met his ears and he reached out with the Force. However, before he got the chance to probe the woman half laying, half sitting on the bed, she turned bright green eyes to him and s miled.

"Ben!"

Ben returned the s mile and was beside her in a heartbeat, gathering her up into his arms and meeting her lips with his in a soft, tender kiss.

After he broke the kiss, he looked deeply into her eyes and swallowed, not sure if he wanted to hear what happened. As he settled himself beside her on the adjustable bed's edge, he quietly asked, "Jys, what's wrong?"

Jysella slid her hands from his shoulders to cup his cheeks. S miling, she quietly said, "Nothing is wrong."

"But what happened? I felt your pain and fear and you've been here for two days. I know something terrible happened." He opened himself to the Force and began to probe her again when her words stopped him yet again.

"Ben, I'm fine," he searched her eyes and saw the truth in them. "I was afraid and I had been in some pain. I will have to take it easy for a few weeks but all is okay now." She paused and s miled, her green eyes bright, "And…so is our son."

Ben stared at her. He heard her words but he didn't understand them. "Son?"

Her s mile brightened and her eyes twinkled with mischief, "I went into what they call premature labor. The medics said that something may have triggered it, possibly my sparring with Dad, or it may have just happened. But because I was able to use the Force to keep my contractions from becoming too strong and because I was able to keep the baby calm, I was able to prevent an abortion. Dad helped me too and once I got to the hospital they were able to give me drugs to stop it altogether. I won't be able to go on any missions for probably the duration of the pregnancy but that's okay. I'll be able to stay home with you."

Ben shook his unruly head of red hair, trying to make sense of what she was telling him, "Baby?" Then suddenly it all came together in his mind like the blast doors in a compromised Star Destroyer. His eyes grew wide as he exclaimed, "You're going to have a baby?!"

Jys giggled and bit her bottom lip as she nodded, "Yeah, Ben, I am."

Ben's world tilted and he stared at her for a long moment. "I'm gonna be a father?" his words came out cracked and squeaky and reminded him of how he sounded when his voice had changed.

She laughed and tightened her grip on him before he could jump off the edge of her bed. She pulled him down to her and captured his lips. The kiss was surprisingly passionate and left him breathless. After she broke the kiss, he met her sparklingly jade eyes and s miled. "Oh, Jysella, I love you."

"I know," she breathed and he watched as tears of joy rolled down her flushed cheeks. "I love you." She paused for a moment then pulled his hands from around her back and laid them on her slightly curved abdomen. Meeting his eyes again she whispered, "Would you like to meet your son?"

Ben felt overwhelmed in a way that he never had. _I'm going to be a father? _kept ricocheting in his suddenly addled brain. He nodded to answer Jysella's question and closed his eyes. He then took a deep breath to as much to calm his suddenly racing heart as to bring him the serenity needed to reach out into the gentle ebbs of the Force.

As he opened to the comforting brightness that he had long since come to know as his wife, he felt and saw a secondary brightness in the center with her essence lovingly surrounding it. He reached out for it and then the lines became clearer and he saw the tiny being. He could feel the si milarity in the brightness. He could feel tentacles of Jysella in it and he could feel himself. And yet, the tiny presence felt completely different. A completely new life.

He went deeper and gently brushed the baby's mind and was surprised when the little mind reached back.

Ben let a s mile tug at his lips as he began to pull out of the trance. Then the bright double halo that was his wife and son changed.

_He found himself looking out a large viewport at a star studded blackness. He knew instantly that he was on a ship of some sort, probably in on the observation deck of a Star Destroyer or a Mon Cal Cruiser. He felt another presence and turned to see a dark reddish-brown haired young man a few years older than him looking out at the same scene. The other turned and Ben gasped when he saw his blue eyes staring back at him, but they weren't in his face. The face held a si milar shape and structure to Valin Horn's, but yet his chin was thinner than Valin's. Just as with the man's blue eyes, the chin was Ben's. _

_Then the man's expression changed from surprise to hatred and Ben heard him speak in a clear Coruscanti accent, "You could have stopped it. You should have loved us and never let it happen. It's your fault." _

Ben then jolted back to the present. He opened his eyes to find Jysella staring at him. "Ben, what happened?"

Ben gazed at her and took a deep breath, shaking his head to clear it he murmured, "I—I don't know. I had a vision."

"A vision?" she turned concerned. "Was it the krayt dragon again?"

He shook his head again and said, "No." He knew he couldn't tell her that he had seen their son look upon him with hate filled eyes. Instead he forced a s mile and went on, "I saw him all grown up."

"What?" she was truly surprised.

He swallowed and tried to shake the dread of what his son was telling him in the vision. What was his fault? Did he fail to bring peace? Did he fail to keep his fa mily safe?

_I can't fail, _he determined_. And I won't fail. _

"Ben? What did you see?"

He s miled as he reminded himself the future is always in motion. "I saw him as older, actually older than I am now, I think. He was standing on the observation deck of a ship. A Star Destroyer. He had blue eyes and dark red hair and looked a lot like Valin."

She giggled and squeezed his hands that were still lying on her lower belly. "Oh Ben, he sounds absolutely beautiful. I can't wait until he's born."

Ben shared in her excitement but he guarded the sudden burst of fear deep in his soul as he considered the cryptic words of his very own son.

_What do you mean? What's going to happen? What could I have stopped? _

* * *

Jacen Solo's Apartment, Coruscant

Darth Troddeln watched the Holonet viewer from the couch of his living room. The lights were off and the only illumination came from the dimmed window and the news report broadcast on the viewer that he had rewound and watched over and over. The hate in him bubbled to a near irrational level—his hatred for his twin sister whom he had shared everything with as a child and his hatred for the woman who gave them life.

As the still stunning Jedi princess s miled for the Imperial Holonet reporters and select others, Troddeln witnessed his mother's greatest betrayal—the acknowledgement of his sister as her only heir.

In a heart that felt very little, it was the last knife cut needed to render it completely dead.

It wasn't that he was jealous of his sister. What he considered the betrayal was his mother giving Jagged Fel the much needed legitimacy he required. However, she not only did that by naming Jaina the heir to her royal bloodline, but by also allowing the bloodline of the Royal House of Alderaan to provide the legitimacy. In doing so, more planets would be willing to consider staying in the Insurgent Confederation.

In fact, since his mother's bombshell a week ago, Kashyyyk had officially succeeded from the GA and provided the spark in the volatile situation that had been brewing to dangerous levels for the past eleven months. The battle that had been a vicious standoff finally commenced. Fortunately, the GA forces were winning so far and Octa Ramis had been taken prisoner and killed by radical pro-Corellian Wookiees.

He had received some ridicule for his sending of her to Kashyyyk instead of Wookiee Jedi Knight Lowbacca. His reasoning had been because Octa was the most experienced for this type of diplomatic mission and because she didn't have any ties to the planet, and therefore, she would be unbiased. Where as, Lowbacca's fa mily and extended fa mily were very pro-Corellian, or rather pro-Han Solo.

Octa was the first Master to be eliminated, but she was far from being the last. The next to meet demise would be Saba Sebatyne along with Lowbacca and Saba's son, Tesar. They were currently in Hutt Space chasing pirates and smugglers. Soon they would be ambushed by a Hutt and Rodian gang that had been paid extremely well to ensure that the Jedi never returned to Coruscant. The other pair would Kyle Katarn and Daye Azur-Jamin. They were out near Zoist and Korriban searching for Qing Niao by following very well placed leads and clues. They would eventually find her on Korriban and when they did, they would have a surprise waiting for them.

The next was to be offered the chance to join the Sith or be destroyed by them would be Kam Solusar, another former Dark Sider. Slowly, he would destroy or turn the entire Jedi Council and as Chief of State he would be in complete control of the Jedi Order.

All that remained that stood in his way was his aunt and uncle. However, their execution would have to wait at least for a few more months. Ben wasn't ready to face his mother in combat yet, but he was getting there. Ben's willingness to learn and his progress in his studies of the Dark powers surprised the Sith Master. Ben was learning, but he was also making some of the same mistakes Jacen had made early on. Ben was relying on his natural abilities and intelligence too much and less on the Force. He was also becoming extremely arrogant, which Troddeln knew he would have to curtail before too long, but for now Ben's cockiness was keeping Durron busy.

The fact that Durron and Ben's parents presented the perfect solution to what to do with Ben, was a stroke of luck Troddeln was very pleased with. Ben had bucked at the idea and because of his adamant refusal to Durron's request, Troddeln had to do some fancy talking to cover himself, but he was convincing and Ben went to Durron for training. Troddeln knew the Jedi Master was suspicious of Ben and the sudden change, but _he_ would have been more suspicious if Kyp hadn't been.

He watched his sister give her little speech as Fel, the Solos and Jag's parents stood behind her. It was the last betrayal that his parents would ever inflict on him. His parents had to die and to punish them he would destroy whole planets.

He smirked at the irony, not only would his mother's adopted home be destroyed just as her precious Alderaan had been, but it would be the clone of her youngest son who would destroy it. Lumiya's last report concerning Centerpoint had been very promising. The clone that came from the DNA he had given to Gejjen was about ready. A simple Sith mutation of a growth hormone was all that it took to increase the clone's growth rate and would bring the Sith Lord's plans back on schedule. In only a few months he would destroy Corellia and then the entire Corellian System. Then he would crush the remaining Jedi who didn't vow total allegiance to him and finally he would crush the so-called Empire.

"I'm terribly sorry, Jagged and Jaina," he sneered as he stilled the viewer on the image of s miling Jagged Fel kissing the back of Jaina's fingers of the hand he held while the crowd cheered and the older Fels and Solos applauded in the background. "But there will only be one Empire and it will be mine."

* * *

Sith Ruins, Korriban

Kyle Katarn had spent a life time hunting Dark Siders and he was no stranger to the Sith Ruins of the ancient Sith stronghold. But something was off, there was new construction among the ruins and there were doorways into the old Temple that he knew were not there the last time he was on this vile planet.

Kyle could feel the Darkness call to him. He had always been a follower of the Unifying Force. He had touched the Dark Side more than once to bring in a Dark Sider, prompting between him and Luke Skywalker more than one discussion on his belief in the need to consider the entire Force as an ally not just the Light. It was the mutual belief in the Unifying Force that he supported Jacen Solo.

Daye Azur-Jamin was a Jedi Knight who had been captured, tortured and then turned to the Dark Side by Vongerella at the end of the Vong War. Daye then lured Kyle to Roon and captured the Master. Eventually, Mara Jade, Kyle's lover Jan Ors, his former Apprentice Jaden Korr and several others freed Kyle and then redeemed Daye. Since then Daye had taught at the Academy on Ossus.

The once handsome Jedi scanned the ruins with his senses, and his artificial eye, then turned back to Kyle, "I still don't like this. It feels like a trap."

Kyle sighed and scratched his beard as he too probed the Darkness, "Yeah, I know."

They made their way into the Temple and Kyle shivered at the cold oppressive Darkness that descended on him as they followed the corridor deeper into the Sith Temple than he had ever been.

They didn't speak as they cautiously moved into a large open space that clearly was an audience room of some sort. The Jedi were instantly on edge and stood back to back as they turned around, searching the dark edges of the dim room. The only illumination came from large holes in the ceiling that allowed Korriban's hazy daylight in, but the light from the distant sun didn't seem able to pierce the darkness.

Kyle knew they weren't alone but he couldn't sense anyone either. Suddenly, out of the shadows came a clear voice that instantly caused Daye to tense.

"Welcome, back _Jeedai._ Have you come to finish your training?"

Daye immediately ignited his lightsaber and growled, "Show yourself, Vong."

"Easy Daye. She isn't alone," Kyle cautioned as he felt another presence among the shadows.

"No, I'm afraid she isn't," Kyle heard the fa miliar voice but couldn't immediately place it and he really didn't trust his senses. In a place as seeped in the Dark Side as this, one could not trust their senses.

"Who are you?" Kyle called into the dimness and held his saber at the ready, his thumb tense over the ignition stud. A pressure suddenly began to build within his chest as a dark cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows.

The figure held an unlit lightsaber in his right hand and moved with a dangerous purpose. Kyle was aware that Vongerella also revealed herself and was coming toward Daye. For several long moments the only sound was the deafening thrum from Daye's lightsaber.

The tall cloaked figure moved to stand only three meters from Kyle. Kyle strained to make out the face concealed within the anonymity of the cloak's hood, but all he could see was the sharp edge of chin and burning amber eyes.

"You're a Sith. And now you will die," Kyle sneered and hit the ignition of his lightsaber. The green blade held in a mid-guard cast its glow over the cloaked figure.

Kyle nearly dropped his blade when recognition ate away at his suddenly stunned brain.

"Jacen?" came the name from Kyle's lips in a twisted gasp and the figure dropped the cloak to the floor with a simple Force manipulation.

The fa miliar face broke into a grin that was a mockery of the s mile Kyle had always known from the young man—an expression made famous by his father—which now only made a shiver run through the Jedi Master.

"I am when it suits me. However, when I'm here I think Darth Troddeln would be more appropriate." Then he ignited the blade held loosely by his side, the bright red glow seemed to swallow the light from Kyle's lightsaber. "Now, I think I should introduce my Apprentice, Qing Niao."

Kyle mentally shook his head and tried to get a grip of what was happening. "So, you _have_ fallen to the Dark Side and we've been fools. Every one of us. Well, it stops here, Jacen, or whatever the kriff you are calling yourself. I intend to send you straight to the Hell that spawned you!"

With that said he let the feelings of shock turn into those of betrayal and then to anger. Then he sent Daye a single thought—_Attack! _

The Sith Lord's blade easily caught Kyle's initial thrust and was parried. Jacen then turned around and put some distance between him and the Jedi Master, who had the designation of being the Order's master swordsman.

Kyle was aware of Daye and his own battle with the Vong witch. Her lightsaber was a deep blood red, nearly black, but nearly as deadly was the amphistaf she wielded with a seasoned warrior's skill.

It was the amphistaf that triggered a rapid putting together of the scattered puzzle pieces as he and the Sith Lord continued to battle it out. Kyle twisted out of and away from a high slice from the red blade. Then he turned and faced the Sith, "You sent the Vong witch to kill Durron and Winger. You didn't want them near Centerpoint. What are you doing?"

Jacen stepped back and raised an eyebrow. His saber's light making the smirk appear absolutely menacing. "Yes. Kyp Durron and Winger were to be the first to be eliminated. As for my ultimate plan, that remains for only me to know and those individuals needed to see it to maturity. I'm terribly sorry, but you do not qualify."

"Eliminated?"

"Now, please, Master Katarn. We have all heard of the Jedi Purges. I do believe you participated in executing them," Jacen's chiding voice grated on Kyle.

"Is that what you did to Kirana Ti and the others?"

"Kirana Ti's death was only a well timed happenstance which I used to find my place on the Council. Octa's unfortunate demise was also not yet to happen but it seems Wookiees somehow got hold of a highly GA controlled Yuumiri collar and, well, you know rest."

He grimaced. Octa had been brutally murdered nearly two weeks ago by anti-GA radicals after Kashyyyk left the GA. Then a week ago the Jedi lost another Master and two more Knights. "And Saba, Lowie and Tesar?"

Darth Troddeln smirked, "The Hutts will take credits from just about anyone."

Kyle growled and rushed forward, putting his anger behind each attack he engaged with the Sith Lord.

Suddenly, Daye's presence screamed into the Force and then was just as quickly gone. Kyle reached out and felt nothing from his comrade and he knew that Daye was dead.

Kyle's danger sense screamed and he ducked and rolled just nanoseconds before the near-black blade would have decapitated him. He came to his feet to find Troddeln coming in with an attack from his right while Vongerella used her amphistaf as a whip and lanced it out toward him from the left.

Kyle back flipped out of the arc of the dangerous biot and reached out with his open palm. An instant later Daye's lightsaber landed in it and the orange blade extended menacingly.

However, the Sith were not deterred, if anything their attacks came faster and more violently. While, in a whirl of moves few other Jedi could manage, Kyle parried both lightsabers with one blade, he used the other to keep the ever changing amphistaf away. Sweat poured from him and he drew greatly on the Force to give him strength.

"You're becoming weak," said Troddeln mockingly cordial. "I thought you were the greatest among the Jedi in lightsaber skill."

"You haven't seen everything, boy," Kyle snarled. Then he spun in a roundhouse kick that caught the Vong witch in the abdomen. She skidded across the floor, which gave him enough time to attack the Sith Lord with both blades.

Troddeln seemed to foresee this and before either one of his blades met their target; Kyle was thrown back against the far stone wall. The air painfully exploded from his lungs. He tried to get up but was immediately hit with a torture that caused him to whither and scream.

As the blue lightening sizzled over and through the Jedi Master, the torturer moved closer.

"I hold the power to kill you right now, Master Katarn," Darth Troddeln's deadly voice sounded distant due to the severe ringing the barge caused in his ears. "Or you can join me and my Order of Sith. All you have to do is denounce the Jedi and work with me as one of my Acolytes. Together we will bring order to the galaxy."

Kyle fought the pain searing through every nerve and forced himself to laugh; however, it came out a choked whimper, "Never. I will never join the Sith."

Troddeln shrugged, "A shame really. You were always my most fervent supporter. Good bye, Kyle."

Kyle watched with an odd sense of peace settling over him as the Sith Lord raised his red blade and brought it down.

The Jedi Master's body disappeared before the severed head would have hit the ferrocrete floor.

**_-------------------------------_**

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	40. Chapter 40

**Shahid**—Thanks so much for reading and commenting…Yes, actually, I just finished PoD. I loved it. I think it was one of the best SW novels I've read in a long time, in fact. I can't wait for the sequel—Darth Bane: The Rule of Two. And because I have more of a handle on the mind of a Sith Lord and some of the powers of the Dark Side, you will be glad to hear, I am indeed going to make Jacen and probably Ben use dark powers more. In fact, I think you will like this next chapter….

**Arianna—** Thanks for reading. As for seeing more of Allana. I'm sure that we will see more of her. Yes the Jedi are finally seeing the light…no pun intended….but will it be too late. Only time will tell. As for your idea about Kyle just sending a message out telepathically. I don't think a Jedi can do that unless they are already linked to someone. But death comes so quickly that the message would have to be so short. It's an interesting concept but for this story I need the Sith to have the upper hand a while longer…. evil grin

Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this and continue to enjoy. The last part of his novel will be very fast paced and hopefully exciting too. There are only between 5 to 10 chapters left, which includes the epilogue. So we are nearing the end….

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 40 **_

General Dodonna Victory Park, Chasin City, Commenor

Jedi Master Tionne Solusar settled herself in a cross-legged meditation pose on the lush green of the mossy grass under a vismor tree. As she took a deep calming breath and tried to let the tranquility of the park named for Rebel Alliance hero General Jan Dodonna wash over, she reached out into the gentle ebbs of the Force. The park was deserted at this late hour in the evening, but Tionne enjoyed the natural beauty of the park and lush growth and large central fountain reminded her of the Room of a Thousand Fountains in the Jedi Temple, her favorite place to meditate.

Her mission had been going well until three weeks ago. Leia Solo's announcement and the sequent engagement of Jaina to the Emperor had prompted many of the government officials the Jedi Master had been dealing with to pull back their favor of re-admittance. Many of the more vocal officials wanted nothing to do with the Galactic Alliance. They were reassured by the Solos' alliance with the Empire as a sign that Jagged Fel was nothing like the Imperial rulers of old.

Minister Unilegi, the newly elected Prime Minster, who replaced Fyor Rodan only six months ago, had been the most pro-GA voice among many, but even she was becoming more apprehensive over joining the GA than remaining with the Confederation. Tionne knew it was only a matter of time before her negotiations fell apart.

However, that wasn't the only thing bothering her. She felt the pain and grief of losing lifelong friends. In the space of two weeks, the Jedi Order had lost six members, three Knights and three Masters. It was the greatest loss the Order had suffered since the Yuuzhan Vong War.

Taking another deep breath, she tried to let the grief and the stress and disappointment of not succeeding in her mission go as she exhaled. She enjoyed the invigorating coolness of the evening breeze as it touched her face. Finally, she found herself floating along in the vastness of the Force and let its welcoming warmth begin to heal the gapping hole to her soul that losing six members of her fa mily had opened in her.

Tionne wasn't the strongest among the Jedi. She had to work tremendously hard to become a Master, but despite her limitations, Tionne was extremely attuned to the Force and had learned to never ignore even the slightest nudge.

Therefore, when she felt the subtle _wrongness_ evade her perception; she instantly reacted. She leapt to her feet in a graceful fluid motion and, without conscious thought, brought her lightsaber up and had it ignited only a fraction of a second before the lightwhip would have struck her down.

She instantly recognized the enemy she faced and, as she moved behind the slender trunk of the tree to act as cover, she calmly greeted her attacker, "Lumiya."

The Dark Lady raised an eyebrow and though her face was covered Tionne got the impression she was amused. "Master Solusar, I'm pleased that you were able to block so quickly. I've heard that you are weak."

"One could say the same about you. I'm a Master. I've proven myself," the Jedi Master responded matter-of-factly. She knew that the Sith was baiting her and she wasn't going to take the bait. Besides, most people, including many Jedi, assumed she was not as skilled with the lightsaber due to her position as the Order's Archivist and Historian. They underestimated her and that was her advantage, they forgot her husband was one of the Order's best swordsmen. Kam had taught his wife, honing her skill to match her abilities, and with his instruction Tionne had become very dangerous with a saber.

However, she wasn't a fool; she knew without the shorter blade known as a shoto she'd be hard-pressed against Lumiya's lightwhip. Keeping the black, rough trunk of the vismor tree between them Tionne was able to hold the whip at bay, but she knew she'd soon be forced away from the narrow, palm-shaped tree.

Lumiya came at her from the left and raised her hand. As she closed her hand the tree lifted from ground as if some giant hand was pulling it out by its shallow roots. Tionne leapt back and, after the Sith dropped the smallish tree, she purred, "Master Solusar, surely you weren't planning to hide behind a tree forever."

Tionne didn't answer; she suddenly was too busy fending off the filaments of the Dark Lady's lethal weapon.

* * *

Rwookrrorro, Battle of Kashyyyk

Darth Troddeln had arrived on the _Anakin Solo_ nearly a week ago after leaving Korriban and the ground campaign was well on the way. The GA's early advancements in the space battle in the skies over Kashyyyk were beginning to wane in the battle on the forest planet's surface. The Wookiees were much better at fighting in the giant forests of wroshyr trees than the GA Commandos and infantry divisions which included the Fifty-first and all but the Coruscant corps of the GAG.

The Sith Lord looked out the side portal of the shuttle as it descended to the surface of a planet he had visited many times as a child with Chewbacca. Now, the man barely remembered those fascinating visits or the awe they inspired in the nature loving boy.

The shuttle set down on the landing pad designated for it by the Rwookrroro spaceport and the Supreme Commander of the Galactic Alliance and his aides disembarked. Waiting for him at the bottom of the ramp was three of his generals and several colonels and other troop commanders. These were the leaders of the ground campaign. So far, the war had mostly been fought in space but the long stand off over the skies of Kashyyyk eventually spilled over onto the unforgiving surface.

"General Solo," said General Frok and then, along with the rest of the group, snapped off a sharp salute. "Welcome to Kashyyyk."

Troddeln returned the salute with a s mile and, as he overlooked the busy spaceport which had been completely taken over by the GA Military upon winning the city, said confidently, "I think it's time to turn this battle around. The GA needs a victory." Then spitting the collection of seasoned military men with a look that would make most beings shiver, he added, "Don't you agree, Sirs?"

The next morning Troddeln awoke before daybreak and went out to the balcony that overlooked the tree top city. It was still dark and he relished the coolness on his bare torso. Breathing in the clean crisp air, the Sith Lord closed his eyes and drew in the Force around him. He then reached out and felt the troops scattered around the planet at strategic locations. At dawn the collective attack that his advisors called crazy would commence. However, little did they know that with each calculated death of the Jedi Masters, Troddeln was becoming stronger in the Dark Side.

He hadn't tried the ancient practice of battle meditation thus far in the war, save for the brief time over Mon Calamari when he controlled the pilots of the squadron he had deployed to destroy his sister and her Imperial lover. He regretted not using it before now. He may not have lost Mon Cal if he hadn't been so arrogant and ignored the power the Dark Side gave to him.

However, he vowed to never make that mistake again. Just as he had told Ben only a few weeks ago, the Force and particularly the Dark Side was their ally. It was time to completely embrace it.

The Sith Lord moved back into his room and quickly dressed. Then after eating a quick breakfast, he went back to the Command Center. The holomap which took up the complete center of the large space was already alit with the placements of troops and the implements of war. Troddeln spoke in commanding tones to those around him and as the first light of dawn broke through the veil of the vast trees, the battle began.

Troddeln didn't close his eyes; he sat in his command chair and stared at the multicolored map. He had commanded his staff not to interrupt him, no matter what they saw him do and with the command he instilled them a sense of fear. He focused solely on the map and watched as the multicolored lights began to swirl before him. Blue images represented the GA troops, red mimicked the enemy, but the Sith Lord didn't see the colored transparent images. As he deepened the trance, he saw the battle as it happened. He pushed deeper into the Force and felt the emotions of those on both sides and he knew which side those individuals were on.

The GA attacked and as they set upon their enemy, Troddeln feed them courage and ensured cohesiveness of the troops. He helped sharpen the judgment of his commanders and he gave the gunship operators and speederbike gunmen surer aims. He made them feel invincible.

Then he turned to the enemy, the mostly Wookiee army with its Corellian and Imperial leadership. He didn't sense any other Jedi on the battle field and that made him s mile. However, he did feel his father's presence in his command ship high above the planet and Troddeln instantly felt stone cold hatred for his father and everything he stood for, which he used to strengthen the meditation trance. This would be much easier then he could have hoped.

In the minds of his enemy he implanted feelings of fear, restlessness and even resentment—resentment in the minds of the Corellians, Bothans, and Imperials for having to defend the Wookiees and resentment in those of the Wookiees for their reliance on the foreign forces.

The battle would be long, and it would tax the Sith Lord, but by the end of the day the Wookiees of Kashyyyk would rue the day they tried to leave the Galactic Alliance.

* * *

Northayk, Kashyyyk

"Tighten it up, Mynocks! We're going in for another pass!"

Syal Antilles Horn didn't know what was happening. She had never fought in a battle where she felt so fearful. It was gripping, it was icy and it was illogical, but by the way her seasoned pilots were flying their X-wings, she knew they felt it as well.

Her mission wasn't even a hard one. The Mynocks only had to take out the gunships that were bombarding the Insurgent stronghold of Northayk, an ocean front city on the northern most continent, and then provide air support for the troops that were battling it out on the streets of the city.

She banked hard to port onto her S-foil, bringing her back over the vast blue-green of the choppy deep waters. Her wingmate followed her and together they swooped in to take another pass over the six box-shaped gunships that were hovering over the white sand beach and trying to blast through the city's front line defenses. The anti-air guns on the top swiveled to track her and as her astromech squawked that they were doing so, Syal felt a feeling that seemed foreign to her, the feeling of resentment that she had been fighting all day during the battle. She resented the Wookiees and she resented the fact that she was here risking her life to protect them.

She tried to shake the feeling from her mind as she armed two more torpedoes to unleash on the deadly shielded repulsor craft she and her wingmate had targeted. As she got a lock, her shields sputtered as a red laser from the ship harmlessly hit her forward shields. The transparasteel of the canopy dimmed at the brightness and she flinched with the irrational fear eating away at her. Pulling back on the stick she pulled away from the gunship, breaking the lock and not releasing the killing torpedoes. It was a reaction that she had never had to being shot at. She had been simulating with fighters since she was eleven against her father most of the time. Flinching away from a harmless shot like she had was something only the greenest of rookies made which could easily get a pilot killed. A stupid reaction her wingman easily caught.

"Lead?" came the voice of her wingman over the comm. "What just happened?"

Syal looked back at the gunships and realized that only one had been fired upon but it hadn't been destroyed. Two of her pilots were gone, the lasers of the gunships finally eating away at the fighter's shields, which only added to her fear and feelings of being defeated.

"I don't know, Two," she finally answered, resigned.

"Lead! They're scrambling fighters!" the voice was from the greenest of her pilots and had the high-pitched quality that came with pure panic.

"Six, stay in formation. We have to make another pass," she tried to put as much commanding reassurance in her tone as possible, while she continued to try to understand her trepidation. "We have time before they reach us," she added as she looked at her monitor and found the fighters coming in fast over the ocean from the east, but were still several kilometers away.

"No! I don't want to die for a bunch of Wookiees," the irrationally panicked pilot screamed. "I'm a Corellian. I've joined to fight for Cor…"

His voice was silenced as his fighter exploded when it flew into the path of two red laser beams from two different gunships, which was a lucky shot for the gunmen who tracked the fighter as it broke formation, because to coordinate it would have been almost impossible.

Syal swallowed hard and tried again to calm herself. She instructed the remaining fighters to set up for another pass. This time another one of the ships exploded but by then the enemy fighters were also on the disorganized defenses of the city. They were losing and there was nothing Syal could do. Another one of her pilots screamed as her fighter was hit and before training could take over and she eject, the green and white X-wing hit the water and exploded.

Syal shot at one of the GA fighters and went into evasive maneuvers to escape the same fate as her friend. She would mourn her and the rest later, but now she had to fight her own panic as much as she had to fight the enemy.

Finally, the defenses of Northayk broke. The last remaining Confederacy stronghold was lost. The comm beeped and she punched the key to the command frequency. "Horn, here."

The voice of her commander came over loud and clear despite his distance away in orbit of the planet, "Commander Horn, you are to fall back. Regroup and escort the retreat." However, the resignation was undeniable in a voice she thought she'd never hear defeat in. Han Solo rejoined the battle three weeks ago when it commenced after the bomb his wife and daughter dropped on Bastion. Upon his arrival, Wekk and the others agreed to name him and Masen Krieg the joint commanders of the nearly three week long series of campaigns and battles to win the planet.

"As ordered, General Solo," she sighed and then turned back to the squad's tactical frequency and repeated the orders to retreat.

However, as the young commander supported the retreat; she couldn't help the feeling that something evil was going on. Something unnatural had taken hold of the Insurgent and Wookiee militaries, something powerful and unseen—something from the Force.

She shook her head and chided herself, "Oh, Syal, that's ridiculous. How can the Force do that?"

Her astromech whistled and she looked down at the translation, "No, Zippers, I wasn't asking you about the Force. But you're right; maybe Valin can explain it to me." Then as she saw a flight of incoming enemy X-wings she added, "Well, here they come again. Let's just hope we get away so I can ask him."

* * *

Command Salon, Corelian Dreadnaught _Chewbacca_

Han watched with sadness as the fleet fled the relentlessness of the GA forces as the combined fleet that made up the Confederation's navy raced for hyperspace entry. He lost Kashyyyk and he didn't understand it. The early battle had gone to the GA but once the fighting started on the ground, or rather over the oceans and in the tree tops, they were beginning to turn the battle in their favor. However, today the plan fell apart. The carefully planned battle that he, Wekk, Krieg and the other leaders came up with just fell to disorder and the feeling of already being defeated.

_I'm sorry, Chewy_.

The ship, which was made Han's flagship and he named in honor of his long dead friend upon his being named the Second in Command, shuddered as it was hit with the laser fire from a pursuing ship. He spun and looked down at the tactical officer. "Where the blazes did that come from? Nothing is even close to us but fighters and that didn't come from a fighter."

The young Bothan studied his monitor and then peered up at the general with a look of sorrow in his violet eyes. "Sir, it seems that the fire is coming from the—the _Anakin Solo_, Sir. From its long range turbobasters. It's out of range for us to return fire, though, Sir."

Han nearly stumbled back as if he was hit. There was no hiding the pained look in his eyes as he considered that his son would fire upon him, not because it hadn't happened in battle, but the Confederacy was retreating. No other shots were fired from the detested ship, but the message was clear to Han Solo and it broke his heart.

* * *

Grand Master's Office, Jedi Temple, Coruscant

Luke Skywalker had never seen his old friend look so broken before. It was heart wrenching and Luke himself hoped he'd never have to face what his friend was. With that thought he glanced up from the shattered man sitting in the chair before his desk to meet Mara's glassy eyes. In that one short glance, Luke knew that she was thinking the same exact thing.

Long ago, when he began piecing together the lost and forgotten history of the Jedi, he hadn't realized that marriage and the attachment it presented had been forbidden by the old Jedi Order. He had no reason to question his belief. Corran's grandparents had been married, Kam's Jedi father had briefly trained his son, Luke's own parents had been married, and even Calista, who had been a Knight in the Old Order, hadn't told him otherwise. To him that seemed evidence enough and he never forbade attachment. He discouraged it, but not very strongly. As he felt the grief, sorrow, despair, and anger coming from the hunched over Jedi Master, Luke began to wonder if the Old Order had been right.

"Why, Luke? First, Octa and now…Why kill Tionne?" Kam's broken but silent sobs shook the big man's shoulders as he made no attempt to hide the pain he felt from the Grand Master and the other two Masters in the room. Kam had been still reeling from the death of his first Apprentice, Octa Ramis, and the deaths of the others. The death of his wife was the last straw that broke the bantha's back. "She was the most gentle, the most lov—" His sob swallowed the rest of his words.

Not an hour ago, they felt the subtle snuffing out of a life. Another one of their own had lost her life. Within the past weeks the Jedi were overwhelmed from the losses. Luke suddenly wondered how much more they could take.

"Kam," Luke gently said as he poured as much consolation as he could in his voice and into the Force, "I can't answer that. Unless—" again he glanced up at Mara, looking for the right words, "unless she remained corporal when—"

Suddenly, Kam Solusar stood and, in an extremely rare show of anger and over powering grief, he slammed his fist down on the large wood and metal desk of the Grand Master. "We know who did this, Luke! If it wasn't the Vong witch that probably killed Daye and Kyle, it then had to be Lumiya. Who else could take on a Jedi and win? Tionne may not have been the strongest among us, but I made sure she was more than a match for any of us with a lightsaber. You know that."

Before Luke could respond, the door to his office slid open. Corran met Luke's eyes and then looked at Mara and Kyp. Kam never turned to look at the other Master as he entered; he stared at Luke and only turned when Corran gently laid his hand on Kam's shoulder.

Softly, the Corellian said, meeting his friend's eyes, "I finally got through to the authorities on Commenor. Kam, they found her body in a park where the hotel staff said she would go to meditate. Kam, I'm sorry."

Kam took a deep breath and stiffened, causing the shorter man's hand to slide off his shoulder. "How? How did she die?"

Corran swallowed and looked at Luke as he announced, "They aren't sure but it looks like a quote / unquote Jedi weapon due to the method—" Corran's voice shook from his own grief; he and Tionne had always been close from the very beginning of the Academy on Yavin IV, "the way she was killed. They transmitted holos of the scene. It looks like a lightwhip to me."

Kam never looked at any of his fellow Masters, his friends, his fa mily. He turned and headed to the door with a storm of grief and anger swirling around him.

"Kam?" Luke stood and called after him.

Kam stopped but he never turned, in a dangerously low tone he said, "Luke, if this was your wife who was killed, what would you do?"

Then he turned to look over his shoulder and Luke knew exactly what he'd do. He'd be going after the Sith who had murdered her. However, as the Grand Master, Luke couldn't admit that to his friend, but Kam knew. In the ensuing silence Kam nodded and said, "That's what I thought. So, don't try to stop _me_."

After he left, Luke slummed back into his chair and looked at the expectant faces of his wife and friends. Kyp was the first to speak, "Aren't you going to stop him?"

Luke slowly shook his head, "No. He's going to Commenor."

"But you know he'll go after Lumiya," Corran's green eyes narrowed as he looked at Luke. "Because that's what I'd be doing. And I think any of us would be if we were in his boots."

"You're right, Corran. But no one could stop you, or any of us. So why try. We just have to be there for him when he needs us." None of them could contest his words. Then finally Luke sighed, "But Lumiya isn't the big problem here. She isn't working alone, I hope that she is, but we all know she isn't."

"Jacen," Mara scowled.

Luke sadly nodded and met her eyes. "I think it's time we call Jaina."

Corran, who wearily took the seat that Kam had vacated, looked up from his folded hands and said, "You know that would be considered treason, don't you?"

Kyp rolled his eyes, "And letting the GA fall into the hands of a Sith Lord is what, exactly?"

Corran shook his head, "You know what I mean, Kyp. If Jacen finds out that we have made an alliance with the future Empress, he will have every right to try us for treason. And we still may not have any evidence to back us up. I agree that if Jaina and Leia have evidence regarding Jacen, then we should contact them. I just wanted you all to understand that to do so is a dangerous game that could backfire if Jacen finds out."

A silence hung over the four Masters as they weighed Corran's words. Finally, Mara said, "But to do nothing because we fear Jacen would be more wrong than committing treason to a single government. We are the protectors of peace, justice and the innocent. If we let the Sith take over the GA, we have failed to do what we, as an Order, have sworn to do."

No one argued her words.

* * *

Ben and Jysella's Apartment, Temple District, Coruscant

_…Ben found himself staring at the opening of a vast, dark cave and he could feel Jysella deep within its depths. He had been lead here after his pursuit of the krayt dragon that had her held captive. She was frightened and that only spurred him on. As he moved to step over the threshold, the creature that had his wife within the cold and sinister interior of the blackest of caves gave its shrill, ominous call… _

Ben awakened with a start. He immediately breathed a deep sigh as he shook off the last visages of the dream he had been having recurrently for the past two years. The dream had changed over that time. It went from Ben running for his life as the krayt dragon chased him over the sand dunes of Tatooine to the dragon having Jysella and Ben running to find the monster to rescue her. Each time he had the dream he seemed to get closer to reaching her but he always awakened before he does.

He turned his head to find his wife lying on her side, facing away from him. After reaching out with the Force and gently pushing her into a deeper sleep, he threw the coverlet off and swung his long legs over the edge to sit up. Running a hand through his curling hair he took another deep breath to calm his racing heart.

He and Jysella had moved into the small apartment after their return from Bespin. Mirax had helped Jysella find the basic two bedrooms, Mid-Level apartment near the Jedi Temple and on the way to the Headquarters of the GAG.

Ben was happy not to be living in the Jedi Temple and being constantly under Kyp Durron's watchful eye. He still was pretending to be his Apprentice and only Jacen knew the truth. He was actively working to gain Durron's trust by giving the Jedi Master just enough information or letting him know just enough to make the Master think Ben was turning from Jacen's teaching. So far it was working.

He even had his parents convinced that he was no longer allied with Jacen. They hadn't allowed him attend any of the secret meetings the Masters seemed to be having more and more. He suspected that his parents, Kyp and Corran were plotting something but he didn't know what; however, he had let his true Master know about them. Of course, Jacen demanded that Ben somehow get involved with these meetings. Ben knew that it was only a matter of time before he did.

Luke and Mara arrived back on Coruscant only a few days after the Imperial announcement that caused the standoff on Kashyyyk to explode and the negotiations on Bespin and on other planets to fall apart. With everything that was going on in the space of those four weeks—the Jedi deaths, the political backlash from Leia Solo's announcement, Ben and Jysella's settling into married life, Tionne Solusar's funeral and the memorial services for the rest, and Ben's duties with the GAG to prepare for Niathal's speech—there really hadn't been time for those outside the fa mily to contemplate the young couple's secret. So far only Kyp, Jacen, and their parents knew about the baby. They had told the elder Skywalkers at dinner of the pregnancy upon their return. At first, they were anything but happy, but eventually they accepted it and were even looking forward to being grandparents.

Jysella turned over onto her other side and was now facing him. He watched her in the dim light from the bedroom window. Her left hand was partly tucked under her cheek and the small diamonds in the ring on her ring finger caught the light and twinkled like two tiny stars. She had loved the ring and what it meant when he had given it to her after she told him about the baby.

Tenderly he feathered his fingertips over the curve of her cheekbone and brushed back a tangled lock of her hair. She sighed but didn't wake, Ben made sure she was still deeply sleeping by touching her mind again.

"I will save you from whatever it is that wants to hurt you, Jys. I will do everything I can to make sure you and our baby are okay. I won't fail. I will love you enough," he whispered, remembering not only his latest dream but also the vision of their son. Although, he didn't have the vision again, he vividly remembered the cryptic message from him. He hadn't told anyone about the vision, not Jysella, not Jacen and definitively not Kyp. He felt that it was something that he had to work though on his own.

He made his way out of the bedroom into the living room. The cool night air felt refreshing on his bare torso and he glanced at the chrono sitting on the desk in the corner of the small room. It was only 03:00. Taking a deep breath of the cool air, he decided to make use of the time. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep and he had planned to get up early anyway.

He went back to the bedroom and quickly dressed in his training clothes. He had a fresh uniform at the HQ, but he could always come home later to check up on Jys. She was still under strict orders to rest. The Jedi Healer Tekli had agreed with the doctors from Bespin and Jysella was put on an extended furlough from the Order.

When he was ready to leave he leaned over her side of the bed and gently kissed her cheek. He allowed her to awaken this time. She turned and met his eyes with burry green ones. "Ben," she murmured groggily, "what's going on?"

"Shh…go back to sleep," he soothed as he rested his hands on her shoulders, preventing her from sitting up. "I'm going down to the HQ to do some training before the morning briefing. I woke up early. I just wanted to let you know before I left."

She sighed as she relaxed back into the soft mattress, her eyes already fluttered shut again, "Okay. Make sure you get something to eat. See you later. Love…you…"

He s miled and kissed her cheek again, she was already asleep, but he whispered anyway, "I love you, too."

He retrieved his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. His other lightsaber, the one that he kept from the terrorist Marcia, was in his locker at the headquarters. He would stop by and retrieve it before going to the training center.

After flagging down an airtaxi, he settled in the seat and opened his comlink and punched in a frequency.

"Solo, here." Considering it was only a little past three in the morning, Jacen's voice held no signs of being awakened from sleep. But Jacen had been like that for a long time. Sometimes, Ben wondered if his Sith Master actually slept at all. Through his studies Ben had learned many techniques for maintaining vitality, both from the Jedi and from the Sith. He was sure Jacen must use these techniques rather than use long periods of time to sleep.

"Jace, it's me. I couldn't sleep and decided to do some training before things get going today. I'm on my way to the HQ right now. Meet me in the training center to spar?"

Jacen only paused for a brief moment. "No, come to my apartment first. There is more training than just that which is done in the dueling ring. I will be waiting for you."

Ben shrugged, "I'll be there, Master."

He then turned the device off and returned it to his belt. "Driver, change in plans. Take me to 1895 Sector 15D, Eastport."

"As ordered," returned the pleasant droid voice.

Ben settled back more into the seat as the airtaxi changed directions and climbed up several traffic lanes. As he watched the dizzying flashes of lights from the passing traffic, his mind worked ahead to what would happen today.

By the end of the night, Ben will have assassinated the Chief of State, implicated the Empire and ensured Jacen's martial takeover of the government. Then hopefully they could begin working on ending this blasted war and, by doing so, Ben could keep his wife and baby safe.

**_-------------------------------_**

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	41. Chapter 41

**Shahid**—Thanks so much for reading...I'm hoping to incoorperate more Sith stuff into this as it comes to a head. As with this chapter...(evil smirk) However, a lot is going to happen in the story and although, Ben will learn a great deal, we won't acutally get to see him learn it, but we will get to see him use it...

**sci-fi junkee--**Thanks for reading and commenting...

* * *

_**Chapter 41**_

Galactica Opera House, Coruscant

Captain Ben Skywalker, dressed in his dress uniform, made his way from security point to security point in the upper reaches of the Galactica Opera House, checking on the GAG and GA Security personnel stationed there. As he made his way through tunnels and narrow service corridors where normally only service droids labored, he made sure the gaurds, who were placed at various areas to ensure nothing happened to Chief of State Cha Niathal as she gave her speech, were exactly where they were supposed to be because that was vital for his plan to work.

For the most part, Jacen had allowed Ben to come up with the plan that would end the president's life. The Sith Lord only added to it where Ben's immaturity or just plain lack of experience over looked something. The plan wasn't a simple one, but then assassinating the galactic leader in front of nearly a hundred thousand live beings, over five hundred security personnel, at least twenty Jedi, including the Grand Master and several other Masters, several hundred military members and before the trillions, who were watching the live Holonet broadcast was anything but simple.

Ben rounded the gentle curve of the metal mesh catwalk and let the ignorant excitement of the audience wash over him and let it fuel his own contempt toward those who revered Niathal. He was just glad that the PA system didn't reach this far into the dim inner catwalks of the massive opera house because he really had no interest in what the Chief of State had to say. But occasionally the sputtering of enthusiastic applause from the near hundred thousand beings packing the audience seating would waif up to him through the ventilation slits.

He had over the course of the evening made his way completely around the building starting in the lower bowels and ended here. He finally passed the last GAG patrol and then began to make his way back around the curve. The tunnel he was circumventing was at the very top and was the last one before the colossal dome joined the curved walls. The Opera House actually looked like a gigantic bowl turned upside down. The seating was such that at the very top the repulsor supported rows actually looked not just down at the staging area in the center, but also looked slightly out over the seating below it. The effect was that there was not a bad seat in the house.

Finally, he came to the ladder-like wire mesh stairs and descended three flights. As he passed the patrol at the landing, Ben greeted Maxxal Lanew, the security officer who was rightfully under the command of Jehmi Vo'hern. He grudgingly saluted him and he watched Ben as he continued his descent down to the next level.

However, he hadn't moved a muscle. Once the illusion of him going down the stairs, to include the echo of his dress boots on the metal, disappeared, Ben wrapped himself in what he called a Force cloak. The cloak made him invisible to the man, just as he was to the Jedi in the Force. With the cloak in place he simply moved past the guard and continued around the tunnel.

He eventually came to a small hatch that accessed the controls to part of the ventilation system and a small storage compartment for a tool kit. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the thin gloves he would wear for the deed he was to do. They were specially created and would help add evidence to the crime and yet protect him from possible discovery.

The gloves felt snug on his hands and reminded him of the surgical gloves Clighal used to make balloons out of to give to him when he was little to amuse him. Ben closed his eyes and tried to forget the reasons his parents had taken him to the Healer—to discover if there was a medical reason for his refusal to use the Force. Ben suddenly remembered the fear he felt of the Force as a child and why he feared it to begin with and then he felt an echo of great pain. The pain from billions as their lives were snuffed out when the Yuuzhan Vong conquered Coruscant. He was only months old when it had happened but sometimes the simplest of memories brought it all back with blinding intensity.

As his hand's heated up within the latex of the gloves, Ben nearly ripped them from his hands. The fear of discovery and the sudden ancient fear from infancy nearly overwhelmed him. So much so, he nearly let his presence with his true emotions leak out into the Force. Fighting to get a grip on the feeling, Ben took a deep breath and let it out slowly, but he didn't let the fear go as a Jedi might. Instead, he turned the fear into anger—anger at war, anger at what happened to the galaxy at the hands of the Vong and was happening to the galaxy at the hands of incompetent fools like Niathal, Fel and Gejjen, even anger at himself for letting such a silly thing as the gloves trigger such a long buried emotion to begin with and possibly destroy the mission.

Then he used the anger to fuel the Force and instantly felt totally in control again.

Realizing that he had fisted his hands, he forced them open than turned the palms up and inspected the thin layer of syn-skin over the latex to make sure he hadn't damaged it in his irrational moment. The syn-skin was molded to form the exact hand and finger prints of Maxxal Lanew, the security officer who was patrolling this section of service tunnel. Taking another deep breath, Ben again touched the Darkness gathering within him and used it to further clear his mind.

Then he opened the hatch to the controls. A grim s mile touched Ben's lips as he realized that his lesson from that morning with his Master paid off well. He used a Force cloak to hide the weapon much as he had used it to hide himself only moments before and, although the area would have been searched prior to the Chief's address; the man assigned to this section didn't find the powerful ballistic blaster rifle that lay in the bottom of the compartment beside the tool kit.

After pulling the sniper's weapon from the compartment, Ben closed the hatch and turned to head back down the narrow, service tunnel, ducking under the wires, cables, pipes and other apparatus as he went. As he moved cautiously, he pulled the Force around him. He hid his presence within it and allowed his hatred for Niathal and the leadership of the Confederacy come to the surface. He felt that she wasn't doing enough to end the war. Then just as he had with his fear earlier, he let the hate turn into anger and it also fueled the power he felt course through him. The exhilarating power he felt from the Dark Side.

If Ben was honest with himself, he seldom touched the Light Side anymore. Even when he was with Durron, he drew his power from the Dark Side, and wrapped it in illusion. Ben had learned how to do that from one of Jacen's Holocron's long before Jacen tried to teach it to him. Sometimes, Ben wondered what else he knew that his Sith Master wasn't completely aware that Ben already knew. However, Ben decided it was best to keep it that way. Despite his love for his cousin and the love he knew Jacen felt for him, the more he learned about the Sith the more he knew to expect treachery from his cousin if he didn't live up to Jacen's expectations. It was the way of the Sith. He had learned that from his favorite Holocron.

During his time on Korriban and even since his return, Ben had used both of Jacen's Holocrons to learn the ways of the Sith and of the Dark Side. Jacen had taught him a great deal, just as with that morning's lesson where Ben perfected his Force cloak, but he also enjoyed learning on his own.

Jacen possessed two Holocrons that had been locked away in a sealed chamber within the old basement of the destroyed Jedi Temple. When Coruscant was being rebuilt after the Vong War and the new Temple was being constructed over the foundation of the old, the chamber had been opened. Luke discovered many Sith artifacts considered too dangerous and had been locked away there by the old Jedi. Among them were the two Sith Holocrons. Although, Luke nor any of the other Jedi could activate them, to do so would require touching the Dark Side; he decided to store them with the other artifacts away in the Jedi Archives, locked up behind transparasteel as a reminder to Jedi to be every vigilant of the calling of the Dark Side.

Jacen, after pledging himself to the Sith, stole the Holocrons and replaced the real ones with forgeries. Jacen had used the one from the mystical ancient Sith Lord Marka Ragnos to help lure Ben to join him after the battle of Mon Cal. Now Ben had learned enough to finally meet the four thousand year old Sith after navigating his way past the odd, hissing, lizard-like Gate Keeper to finally bring forth the ghostly image of Ragnos. However, the information that fascinated him more came from the other Holocron, which he had only recently been viewing. Not as old as the one from Ragnos, the second Holocron gave information on how to hide within the Force while still drawing on it and how to use illusions to hide intent. It also spoke of the importance of patience and diligence, of cunning and falsehoods; it spoke of the true mission of the Sith. The mission that involved bringing order to the galaxy under the Sith at the destruction of the Jedi. This Holocron didn't have a Gate Keeper like the older one did, instead the Sith Lord presented himself from the beginning and Ben found himself in awe of him. He didn't always agree with him, but Ben knew he could learn considerably from the father of the modern Sith, Darth Bane.

The one thing that Bane kept asking Ben was if he was honestly willing to completely embrace the Dark Side and abandon everything that attached him to his current life. Jacen also spoke, more than once, about Ben having to make a sacrifice, a sacrifice of love that would commit him to the Sith and to the Dark Side. Ben didn't enjoy thinking about what his sacrifice could be; he only knew what it _never_ would be—his wife and son. The wife and son that he fought to keep safe, the wife and son that he wanted peace for, the son that he never wanted to know the type of fear that he had.

He finally stopped and used the Force to distract the wiry framed man about twice Ben's age away from his position at the stairway. The hollow sound came to Ben and the officer from deep down the corridor in the opposite direction. The seasoned security officer turned and headed toward the sound, his hand hovering over his holstered blaster low on his right hip.

Ben watched until he was around the bend and out of sight. Using the Force to hide himself, he then moved into position by one of the small ventilation openings as he pulled the rifle up and pressed the metal and plastic grip to his right shoulder. He then pointed the deadly end out the small rectangle as he crouched and peered out of the high powered scope, he easily found his target. The Mon Calamari Chief of State was facing away from Ben as she stood in a podium box in the center of the large bowl. Behind her sat several of her government flakies and to the far left sat the higher echelon of the Galactic Alliance military, which included Jacen.

Jacen looked intently at Niathal and Ben sent a gentle nudge to him that he was in position. The Sith Lord didn't return the acknowledgement but Ben knew that his Master had heard him. Ben watched the Chief of State and remembered the countless hours of target practice he had spent doing for the past few months. However, Jacen had been right, the shot wouldn't be too hard and the fact that Ben had every intention of using the Force to complete the shot made it almost seem too easy.

Cha Niathal raised her arm and then fisted the flippered hand at the end, as she lowered it the crowd exploded into boisterous applause and whistling. At the same time, Ben felt the guard returning from his chase to nearly halfway around the circuit to the end of his patrol area and knew he only had seconds to get the shot off. He sensed the man's confusion at not finding anything then his amusement at himself for being so jumpy.

Niathal banged her fist against the podium and the applause became a rolling thunder. Ben dove into the Dark Side and suddenly wished he could see her face. She turned slightly and in that heartbeat, Ben pulled the trigger.

---

"…The latest overwhelming victory at Kashyyyk has proven that we are far from being defeated. Supreme Commander Jacen Solo has shown our enemy that we are strong and that for the Empire or its Confederacy to think otherwise is a costly mistake." Cha Niathal raised her right arm into the air and clenched her hand into a fist.

Troddeln had felt Ben's nudge and set himself as he only half listened to the Mon Cal Chief of State. He would have to leap for the shot and make as if he was trying to deflect it. To not do so would bring suspicion upon him that he did not want to entertain. He could feel the sudden restlessness in the Jedi and knew that many of them felt the danger. Even with Ben and his shielding, most of the Masters were strong enough to notice the subtle shift in the Force; though, not know from where it was coming.

"We _will_ prevail. The Galactic Alliance is not and will not allow the Empire to prey upon the weak as they have in the past. The Empire may seem to be harmless, but despite the endorsement by Princess Leia, it still is the Empire and the Galactic Alliance will crush it as we have in the past." She brought the fist down onto the podium and her inciting words were met with boisterous applause.

And the applause masked the whine and sickening pop as the durosteel bullet and blue blaster fire that incased the deadly metal projectile hit the side of her head, causing the entire top of her head to explode.

Toddeln was there with his lightsaber ignited only a second too late. He did reach out into the Force and caught the falling woman to lay her gently on the floor behind the podium. He also contained most of the exploded brain matter and bone from reaching the utterly terrorized government officials who were seated on the stage with the Chief of State.

The two humans representing Coruscant and Denon and the Sullustan Senator along with the three Mon Cals who made up Niathal's staff began to scream as they realized what had occurred and as the grey and red tissue that Troddeln missed in his containment splattered them.

He felt other presences and looked over to find Luke, Mara, Kenth Hamner and Tresina Lobi along with the three other military commanders that were seated on the left of the podium coming up behind him. He stood and looked out to find Kyp Durron and Corran Horn heading up the stairs between sections of seating. With their unlit lightsabers in hand, they were heading in the direction that the shot had come from.

Mara and Lobi instantly began calming the screaming Senators and got them away from the stage to allow the medical team access to the Chief of State. The three admirals didn't wait for orders from their Supreme Commander, they headed out to help keep as much peace as possible among the bottom rows of the audience seating where several important diplomats and world leaders were seated. Luke and Kenth bent down to assess the dead president, while a team of security personnel including Lon Shevu and Jehmi Vo'hern also ran up into the staging box.

Troddeln clipped his lightsaber back onto his belt and then turned and said to Vo'hern and Shevu, "Get all the excess personnel that you can here immediately. If we don't get these people calm there will be a riot. Also, call out every available Jedi, GAG and CSF officer and have them patrolling all the public access areas all over the planet."

Luke stood and turned to Troddeln. "What about the assassin? We have to find him as well."

Troddeln simply replied, "The assassin has been detained."

Luke looked puzzled but it was Vo'hern who asked, "How can you know that?"

"Ben, Captain Skywalker, has him pinned down, I'm guessing," Lon ventured. "Captain Skywalker was inspecting the upper sections only moments before the—the assassination." He then moved out of the way as the medics carried the dead Chief of State away. Although she was covered with a sheet, the crowd instantly knew she was dead and their confusion and shock began to turn to apprehension and fear.

He turned his attention back from the audience. He felt Luke reach out into the Force and supply the panicking masses' with a wave of calm. "Yes, Ben has him," Troddeln coolly confirmed.

At the completely incredulous look on the Togruta's face and at the twitching of her lekku-like head tails, Kenth supplied, "A battle meld." Troddeln nodded and the older Master went on, "General Solo and Captain Skywalker are communicating through what Jedi refer as a battle meld."

Lon twisted his lips into what could have been a smirk; he didn't like Vo'hern anymore than Troddeln or anyone else in GAG did. "Not the first time they've done that, Major. And more than once that mental connection has saved my skin."

Luke shook his head, "I'm not questioning you, Jacen, but I haven't felt Ben all night."

Just then the crowd's anxiety gave way to complete panic. However, the panic wasn't contained within the theater; Troddeln felt it all over the planet. Troddeln looked toward the crowd and then back to his uncle. "Excuse me, Master Skywalker. But I feel this is time to bring some order." Then looking at Vo'hern and Shevu, "You have your orders. Dismissed."

Both officers saluted their commander and said at the same time, "Yes, Sir."

As the GAG and GA Security commanders moved away, Troddeln moved around to the edge of the stage. He raised his hands and closed his eyes for a few seconds as he sucked in the masses' frenzied emotions and allowed them to burn within him. He felt the Dark Side and let it give him power, all the while hiding within the Force. Then he opened his eyes and sent out a wave of tranquility that soothed and halted the panic, but it was his Force enhanced voice that completely brought them to his attention and ultimately to his mercy.

"My fellow Citizens. Please, remain calm and in your seats. Security personnel will help you find your way out of the theater." He then looked into the Holonet cams that suddenly was on him and gravely added, "And for those out there watching this, please be assured that your government will remain strong and that you will be protected and have nothing to fear.

"I will not hide facts from you. What you have witnessed here tonight has been the most heinous of crimes. Our great Chief of State has been assassinated—murdered—right here before our very eyes. This act will not go without punishment. I promise you that. We have the assassin responsible for this and do not expect to have any other incidents." Troddeln was as much talking to the people still viewing on the Holonet as he was to those still in the audience seating of the opera house.

"However, until we are able conduct our government as our constitution dictates, I, as Supreme Commander of the Galactic Alliance Military, have the right to declare a state of emergency and institute martial law. I do not relish this act, nor will I take more authority then is given to me by law, but I believe it is an act necessary to prevent any further cowardly actions against our government and to promote the safety of our citizens.

"As of right now, Coruscant is under marital law. All civil and public safety agencies, including the Jedi Order, are hereby placed under the direct command of the office of the Chief of State and Supreme Commander. The Galactic Alliance Guard, which is under the command of Colonel Lon Shevu and Captain Ben Skywalker, will enforce a curfew beginning at 20:00. Everyone is instructed to remain in their homes and those of you here in attendance are to remain in your seats and will be directed to your homes. Anyone disobeying this policy of vital safety will be seen as potentially dangerous and brought in for questioning."

Before Troddeln could go on, Vo'hern interrupted him by relating in a hushed tone, "I'm sorry to interrupt, General, but Captain Skywalker has commed in. Sir, the assassin is dead." She swallowed and Troddeln felt her anxiety as she continued on, "Apparently, the assassin was one of my security officers, Maxxal Lanew."

Troddeln nodded and said without the assistance of the Force, "Thank you, Major. Now continue assisting in clearing the opera house."

She gave him another brief salute, "As ordered, Sir."

Kenth stepped over to Troddeln next. "What are your orders for the Jedi, General Solo?"

The Sith Lord s miled grimly and said, "Help maintain the peace while security gets these beings out of here. Once that is accomplished see Colonel Shevu for further orders. I'm going to find Captain Skywalker and have him give me a full report."

Kenth bowed his head in acknowledgement and turning away. Lobi fell into step beside the older human and headed out toward the few anxious Jedi, who were present and standing by their seats.

Troddeln was about to turn back to continue his speech when Luke said rather harshly, "What do you think you are doing?"

Troddeln stopped short and turned to fully face the Grand Master, a man that he felt nothing but contempt for. "I am doing the only thing possible to keep order and to prevent this action from being our doom, just as Cha had done after Omas was assassinated. She declared herself interim Chief of State until she was actually elected the next day. The GA needs to have a strong head of state, because if we don't Coruscant or one of our other planets my just have the _Intrepid_ and the rest of the Insurgent forces show up primed and ready to take advantage of our lack of a stable government. Whether that stabling figure in charge is someone elected as is the law, or whether it someone stepping up to take the job until someone can be elected, does not matter. The point is, if I do not declare myself temporary Chief of State, something disastrous—"

Mara's green eyes narrowed as he spoke and finally she spat, "Disastrous for who? The only one I see that disastrous for is you, Jacen."

Troddeln kept his expression impassive as he met his aunt's eyes. "No, Aunt Mara, despite what you think, I do not wish to be Chief of State—"

She scoffed bitterly and placed her hands on her hips, "You sure as hell could have fooled me. That little speech—how long did you have that planned and memorized?"

Troddeln stiffened and glared, "I'm not even justifying such an outrageous comment with a response. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to find Ben and find out why he killed the only lead to this murder."

As he had hoped, that last comment shut the irritating red head up and replaced her glower with a look of horror that her son could have done such a thing.

When he turned away and headed down the stairs to the main floor, he heard Luke say to Mara, "Come on, let's go and get to the bottom of this as well."

---

Ben watched as the top of Cha Niathal's skull exploded and Jacen lowered her to the floor. Then Ben turned away, Maxxal Lanew was running back and stopped when he saw Ben.

"Captain Skywalker, the comm is goin' nuts. What's going on?"

Ben kept his expression blank and laid the rifle on the floor and stepped away. Pulling off the gloves and tucking them back into his pocket, he evenly said as he touched the man's mind, "It seems that you murdered the Chief of State."

A look of horror passed over the man's features and was then replaced with confusion. "That's—that's impossible. I was—" He turned and pointed back down the tunnel past the landing. Ben pushed further and found the officer's irritations and the petty things that angered him: His fight with his ex-wife because she was demanding more support money for their three kids, the youngest of which he didn't think was his. His annoyance at having to work the next two holidays. The feeling of being rejected by the pretty blond he had hit on the night before while at the club. Ben even found Maxxal's dislike and distrust of the GA government and his hatred for the GAG. Ben found the man's sorrow at not being able to see his grandparents, who had raised him after his parents had been killed during the Rebel conquest of Coruscant. His grandparents, who had always been an Imperial despite living on New Republic Coruscant, fled for Bastion when the Vong attacked. Ben even found the man's own fledgling fantasies about defecting to the Insurgents and then found the reasons why he didn't—his love for his two oldest children and then skewed the love into resentment toward them. Ben brought all of that anger and discontent—every negative emotion that he was having, and some that Ben manipulated into such—to the surface and then added a good dose of suggested anger and hate for Ben.

Ben didn't say a word as he watched the man as he felt the rush from his anger. Then Ben pushed again with the suggestion that Maxxal had wanted the Chief of State dead and he made him forget that he had left this spot to pursue the phantom noise. Maxxal looked down at the rifle and Ben gave him the suggestion that Ben had seen him actually perform the assassination. Maxxal picked up the rifle and looked up again at Ben.

With shaky hands, the guard lifted the rifle and shot at Ben.

In the same heartbeat, Ben had his lightsaber up and deflected the shot directly back at the Imperial born security guard. The bullet was damaged by the lightsaber, but the laser wasn't and it burned easily through the black breastplate of the guard's armor.

Maxxal Lanew dropped the rifle and clutched at his chest. Staring at Ben with wide eyes, he coughed once and then fell to the durosteel floor with a hollow clanking of plastic hitting metal.

"Ben?"

Ben blinked once and pulled back within himself. He knew he had kept the Dark Side under an illusion but he really wasn't sure what all may have leaked out as he manipulated the guard to shoot at him. Then he turned and met the two Jedi Masters and the security and GAG officers who were running toward him.

Ben took a deep breath and retracted his blue blade. He then activated the comlink on his collar and commed the situation in to Vo'hern. Once done he turned to somberly greet the Jedi, "Master Durron, Master Horn."

"What happened?" Corran asked as he moved forward and leaned down to check Maxxal's pulse. He looked up at Ben and Kyp, "He's dead."

Ben simply nodded and appeared shaken as he looked at the dead man on the floor and then responded, "I came back up when I felt something wrong. I had just passed him on the landing and he didn't seem himself but I didn't think anything of it." Ben paused and looked back at the Jedi Masters. "I heard the comm traffic. Is it true? Is the Chief of State dead?"

Kyp solemnly nodded, "Yeah. There's no way she could have survived the shot, despite how tough the old fish may have been."

Ben forced a shudder and frowned, "I wasn't fast enough to stop him from shooting and then he turned the rifle on me. I know I shouldn't have deflected it back to kill him but it all happened too fast."

Kyp patted him on the shoulder and said, "I understand how you feel, Ben. But I'm sure it's not a great loss either."

"Yeah, but now how can he be questioned. Surely, he was working for someone," Corran narrowed his eyes and glared at Ben accusingly.

"I'm sure that he was," a new voice cut in before Ben could respond to his ex-cop father-in-law. Jacen stepped between Corran and Ben and went on to say, "But we already know a few things about him from Vo'hern. One: he has fa mily ties to the Empire."

Kyp snickered, "Ahh…Jacen, I'd like to point out that so do you and," he jabbed a thumb in Corran's direction, "so does he, but I know at least Corran hasn't assassinated anyone. You, one never knows."

Jacen glared at the Jedi Master and acidly continued, "Two: according to Major Vo'hern, he hasn't been happy about how things are going in the GA."

Corran glanced at Kyp and then back at Jacen, "And yet this guy was guarding our Chief of State? Incredulous."

Ben felt his parents also move in beside Jacen and finally felt that he needed to put an end to this. He suddenly wanted to get away. He looked at Corran and responded evenly, "Yes, he was guarding our Chief of State. But that is no fault of Jacen's and it is no fault of mine or Colonel Shevu's. If I'd had known this, he would not have been here. Major Vo'hern insisted on staffing the upper levels with her own people. I came up here because something just didn't feel right."

His comlink, which was pinned to his collar with an earpiece placed in his right ear, blessedly decided to chirp in that moment, signifying that he had a private call coming in that would override the other open comm traffic otherwise going on. Ben answered it and, after a short one sided conversation as heard by the others, he announced, "That was the colonel. I am needed down below to help organize the curfew patrols. I also requested for medical and forensic teams to be deployed to up here."

"Ben," Luke began in a hushed concerned tone that matched the beetling of his brow, but Ben cut him off.

"Dad, not now. I'm the commander of the Coruscant GAG. It's time I start acting like one," with that said he turned to the other GAG personnel and ordered, "Meet Captain Wissen at the southeast exit. She will have further orders for you once there. There's nothing more to be done here." After the Stormmies acknowledged their commander and then the Supreme Commander, they took off at a steady trot to carry out Ben's orders. Ben then faced Jacen and also snapped off a quick salute.

Jacen returned the salute. He didn't say anything aloud, but in his head Ben heard as he followed his men down the metal stairs. _Fantastic job, Ben. I'm proud of you. _

* * *

Galactica Tower, Imperial City, Bastion 

Jaina sat back and couldn't help the snicker that she quickly tried to hide behind a hand and a cough. But her mother's glare told her that Leia knew what Jaina was thinking. The elder women didn't call her on it though, probably because she was thinking the same thing. She just had more tact at hiding it.

They were sitting in one of the many sitting rooms of the palace. The room was airy and one entire wall was wall to ceiling windows that showed a breathtaking view of the city and the mountains beyond. Since this was considered a more public room than the private apartments where the Emperor lived or those where Jaina lived, the room was designed for function as well as opulence.

"Please, Your Highness, you must take all options into consideration."

Jaina straightened in her overstuffed chair and coughed again, as she looked up at the man across the low table from her and her mother and future mother-in-law. "I'm sorry," she chirped and this time it was Syal Fel who looked sharply at her.

"Jaina, Tarq is the finest designer in the Empire. He knows what he is doing." Baroness Syal Antilles Fel was still the elegant beauty she was when she was better known as Wynssa Starflare. Although, her golden blond hair was more white than yellow these days and her face wasn't the smooth porcelain that it had been thirty years earlier, age and the grief of losing three of her six children had taken their toll; she still had a grace that reminded Jaina eerily of that of her own mother.

Then again, the same description could be made for Princess Leia Organa Solo. Maybe that was why the two women got along so well.

They were meeting with the little man who like all self proclaimed artists only went by one name—Tarq. Syal had recommended him to design the gown that Jaina would wear in less than two months at her wedding. He would also design what the groom would wear but clearly he much rather work with what the bride would wear. He claimed he could be more creative with women's clothes than those of males.

He was smallish in stature; in fact, he was the shortest man Jaina ever met. He was only as tall as she. His fine boned aristocratic face was surrounded by a riot of wild blond curls that were clearly artificially colored as were his too turquoise hued eyes. He dressed as flamboyantly as his expressions and mannerisms would suggest. But all in all, Jaina so far enjoyed his ideas.

Well, she did until he threw this one in.

She looked again at the hologram floating above the low table between the four of them and shook her head. The hologram was of her dressed in the most outrageous creation she had ever seen. It had a high stiff collar that looked like something one would wear on a torture device not a wedding gown. The bodice was high cut and far too tight to allow for breathing. The skirt was the only redeeming factor of the dress. It was full but not the yards and yards of puff the other gowns had been.

"I do like this skirt," Jaina finally conceited and then put her index finger in her mouth and thought about it. She remembered the other gowns he had digitally created and then said, "Tarq, could you put this skirt on the bodice of the gown you showed us yesterday?"

He huffed; clearly he didn't like his creations critiqued and he didn't like mere mortals to play with them either. "I suppose I could see that combination, Your Highness." He quickly clicked away on the datapad and within moments the gown on the hologram of Jaina changed to be that of an off-the-shoulder, modestly low cut bodice of delicate hand knotted lace with Mon Calamari seed pearls woven through the intricate design. However, the overwhelming skirt of lace and fluff was replaced with the more simple skirt of the gown from today.

"Oh, Jaina," Leia gasped. "That's perfect. I didn't even notice that beautiful design on the bodice because of the skirt yesterday. Though, I did like the gown as it had been," she quickly added.

Syal nodded agreement, then said, "What about adding the train from the first gown you showed us, Tarq." He did and she gasped as she clasped both hands together before her mouth.

Even Tarq seemed pleased as he clapped his hands together, "I love it! You have the best from all three gowns. I can add more detail to the train…" He punched some more keys on the datapad and suddenly the back of the gown showed. The back appeared to close with hundreds of the same small seed pearls from the bodice design and the train also had a large fan shaped area that matched the bodice of hand knotted lace and pearls. And then as the image rotated to show the front again, they noticed a si milar area at the bottom of the gown where originally there had been simply an embroidered crest.

Jaina stared at the creation and couldn't help to feel overwhelming emotion. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Ahhh…Jaina," Syal patted her knee. Jaina met her blue eyes and saw tears there. "Jag will be blown away when he sees you in this."

She s miled lopsidedly, "That's the plan, isn't it?"

Leia chuckled, "Yeah, it is. But please don't tell your father that."

They shared a laugh and then Tarq began to close everything down. With a snap of his long, nibble fingers a silver protocol droid appeared. He handed the datapad to the droid and said, "Please make sure the materials are ordered for the Empress's gown immediately."

Jaina spoke up, "Tarq, I'm not taking the title of Empress. Please, continue to refer to me as Princess if you must give me a title."

He looked at her as if she had just sprouted horns and a beard. Then he shook his head and shrugged, "Well, I must be going. I have a great deal of work to accomplish in a short time." He bowed deeply with a flourish and said as he did so, "Good day Your Highnesses, Baroness." Then he was gone.

Jaina sat back and laughed and the other two women joined in. Finally, Leia said between chuckles, "He has to be the strangest little man I've ever met. And I've met my share of strange little men."

Syal shook her head, "He is a bit eccentric but he's harmless. And a creative genius. With all due consideration, I could see Jaina wearing any of those gowns and being stunning. But the final one, as he said, did take the best of them all and was perfect."

Before Jaina could respond to her future mother-in-law, a female servant entered and bowed, "Excuse me, Your Highness, but the Emperor is requesting your presence and that of Princess Leia in his private comm center."

Jaina looked at her mother and then said, "Thank you, Nattia." The maid bowed again and then was gone. Jaina stood and the other two women followed. She said to Leia, "I wonder what that's all about."

They entered the comm room of the Emperor's private apartments and Jaina instantly was on edge. Jag and surprisingly Valin Horn were already there. Before them on the holoplate was a sixty centimeter hologram of her uncle and aunt. Kyp Durron and Corran Horn stood behind their seated forms in the frame.

Jaina stepped forward and s miled warily, "Hi."

Luke s miled back and cleared his throat. "Hello, Jaina, Leia. I guess congratulations are in order."

"Thanks, Uncle Luke. But I'm sure four Jedi Masters hadn't risked treason to just call to wish me congratulations."

"No, Jaina, we haven't." Mara confirmed and then went on to say, "We need your help."

"My help?"

"Yes," Luke picked back up, "Tonight, Coruscant time, Cha Niathal was assassinated. The apparent assassin is supposed to have been working for the Empire. In fact," the hologram of Luke looked at Valin, "it was supposed to have been Valin who has been in contact with him and ordered the assassination on the orders of Emperor Fel."

"What!?" Valin exclaimed. "I would never do any such thing."

"We know that, Son," Corran stepped closer to stand behind Mara and rested his hand on her shoulder. "We don't believe it. That's the problem."

"And the reason we are calling you," Kyp chimed in. "One of many reasons."

"What are these reasons, Master Durron?" Jag joined the conversion and Jaina rested her hand on his shoulder from where she stood directly behind his chair.

Luke took a deep breath and looked like he was plunging into an abyss, "We need your help to defeat Jacen. We know he's embraced the Dark Side and may even be a Sith. We, however, are in the minority. He is seen as a hero and savior of the GA. I'm not saying he had Niathal assassinated but it seems too convenient. He has proclaimed himself Chief of State and will likely win the election in the next few days. He has control of the Military and has taken control of the Jedi Order."

"Point is our hands are tied," Mara scowled. "I know what happened to the Jedi when they went after Palpatine without any hard evidence and I think that Jacen would do the same thing. Most of the Jedi agree with him and would follow him without question. However, they don't see his Darkness; if they did they wouldn't be so keen at doing his bidding. But without proof we can't do a thing and he can continue on as he has. But together we may be able to force his hand and bring his Sithliness out to the open."

Leia placed her arm heavily around Jaina's waist and breathed as she hugged her as if for support, "I didn't think you believed me."

Luke looked painfully at his twin sister and said, "We had to work together to defeat our father, Leia. In the end he was redeemed and I prey to the Force that Jacen can as well, but we have to work together to defeat him. If we don't I fear that he may become more evil than even Palpatine."

Leia took a deep breath but Jaina could feel the pain that the thought of her only son being a monster was causing her, "I'm glad that you finally see things my way, Luke. And I hope he's redeemable too, but even if he's not, he still has to be stopped before he destroys everything we have _all_ worked too hard to accomplish."

**_-------------------------------_**

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	42. Chapter 42

**Shahid**—_Good post..._ Thanks!!!!!

_plz show Jacen's cunning as a politician and a war commander. _More will be coming up with evil Jacen's plotting...

_also... how about Ben engaging in a duel with MARA and winning but not killing her (all the while masking his Dark presence, ofcourse) and declares his allegiance toJacen and openly says that he wants to destroy the Empire and all those who side with it._

* * *

**_Chapter 42_**

43 ABY, 2.5 Months Later

Old Mining Asteroid, near Bimmiel

The blue whirl of hyperspace recoiled and instantly the cockpit viewport of the modified Skipray Blastboat was filled with the white pinpricks of stars against a black field and in the center of the scene was an asteroid field. The sun of the Bimmiel System shone dimly in the distance. Kam Solusar looked at the data coming across the monitor and sighed a deep breath. He knew that he could die here today, and he accepted that; his only wish was that he wouldn't be the only one.

However, if he did die on this old hollowed out rock, he wasn't going to make the same mistake Katarn and Azur-Jamin had when they went off searching for the Sith Adapt known as Vongerella. He pressed the keys on his control and dumped the sensor data to his comm unit. Then with one more forlorn look at the asteroid, with the hope that he wasn't jinxing himself, he hit the send key. The senor data was being sent off to someone he knew he could trust, with the expressed instructions to wait three days after receiving it before having it delivered to Luke Skywalker. The instructions were simple. If Kam didn't contact his friend, the onetime smuggler was to deliver the message that would let the Grand Master know that this was Kam's last stop. Unlike Katarn, who died somewhere unknown, the Jedi would know where to pick up the trail on Lumiya.

Kam had spent the past two and half months, after the funeral for his wife and the service for his friends, following endless leads. He knew he was being strung along, but he, nonetheless, followed them. And he knew when he came to the end that he would be walking into a trap—a trap he was willing to spring.

He took a calming breath again and looked down as the comm beeped that the data had been successfully received. _I can't turn back_, he thought. _But then I don't want to. I'm not doing this for vengeance, Tionne. I know that you wouldn't want me to fall to the Dark Side over your death and I bet that was why you didn't join the Force. You wanted to make me find patience before I could go off Sith hunting. Well, don't worry, Silver, I'm not going to fall, to do so would cheapen the nearly thirty years we've loved each other. I'm doing this because I refuse to let the Sith get any stronger. _

He would be lying to himself if he said that when he set out for Commenor after Tionne died that his thoughts were anything but Light-side thinking. He wanted vengeance. He wanted to find the killer and do to her what she had done to the woman he loved. She had been his only fa mily; she had shared so much with him. She had been his best friend and lover and the one person who knew him as well as he knew himself, if not better. And the thought that he was now all alone nearly drove him to the brink.

But the funeral proved that he wasn't alone. Nearly every Knight that could get away from their missions came to it, most of them he and Tionne had a hand in teaching. Even the Antilles sisters sent sympathy vidcards along with one from Jaina Solo and Valin Horn. Kam hadn't received them until much later, but the fact that they cared enough to send a condolence was what mattered. It had been Booster Terrik who had given them to him. The Corellian was still jaunting around the galaxy with his personal Star Destroyer. They had met up near Kuat when Kam was following a lead. They had become friends during the Vong War and it was to Booster that he had sent the sensor data. Booster's anger that anyone would want to hurt Tionne was the last thing that allowed Kam to realize that despite his fa mily being gone, he was not without the loyalty of friends, even those that should be considered enemies.

And despite the fact that he and Tionne had decided not to have any children, he would never truly be without fa mily. Tionne had been well into her forties when they were married and Kam was fifty-seven; besides, Tionne wasn't completely human. Not that it mattered, she was close enough that they could have reproduced but decided that they would be happy "raising" the young Jedi instead; in reality they had a few hundred children, all of whom pressed upon Kam how much they love and respected him and that they would never let Tionne be forgotten.

The other reason they hadn't tried to have a fa mily was because they had decided that having a fa mily presented attachment which allowed for a greater temptation. The love they shared strengthened them, but they both knew that attachment could weaken them.

In the end, it was also that idea that he had let his love turn to attachment that helped Kam realize he was on a dangerous path.

It was after that realization and with the support of his many friends that he changed his hunt from one of seeking vengeance to one of seeking justice, not just justice for Tionne for that could still be considered revenge, but rather justice for all who could be adversely affected by the reemergence of the Sith.

Kam had personal experience with the Sith as a Dark Jedi. He had been only a young man when Darth Vader found him and turned him into one of his Jedi hunters. He remembered stalking and killing more than one of his father's former colleagues. Kam was one of the few current Jedi that could remember the Old Jedi Order. He was thirteen when the Clone Wars ended and the Jedi Purges began. His father had survived the war only to be butchered by one of Vader's hounds. He went into hiding but in the end Vader found him and used his anger and grief to turn him to the Dark Side. Nearly twenty years later, Luke Skywalker would turn him back to the Light, and helped him forgive himself for the crimes that he committed while working with Vader.

In a way it was ironic, Kam thought that his teenage hero would have turned out to be a villain and that it would be the villain's son who turned out the be the real hero. Kam remembered wanting to be like the "Hero with no Fear" when he was a boy. The feats that Kenobi and Skywalker did were stories of legend. He never knew Vader had been Anakin Skywalker until Luke related that to the first group of students at the Academy, and it was then that he realized just how dangerous the Dark Side really was. He hadn't known his childhood heroes; his father had spent most of his career as a Jedi away from Coruscant, but Kam was amazed that such an upstanding, promising Jedi could have become such an instrument of evil.

Kam had only been at the Old Temple on Coruscant once when he was a mere toddler. He vaguely remembered holding his father's hand as Jedi Master Ranik Solular had brought him to the Jedi Temple after his mother had been killed. His parents weren't married, but his father had loved her and together they had Kam. The Jedi found out about Kam that day and he still remembered how his father had been severely reprimanded for fathering him, right there with him still holding on to Ranik's hand. Ranik wanted to train Kam to be a Jedi, but Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Yoda refused, stating that he was too old despite him only being at most four at the time. His father knew that their real reason for their refusal was because they saw Ranik as breaking the Code and would only add to that by training his own son. However, Kam's mother hadn't wanted Kam to be sent away to the Academy, never to know Ranik was his father. Her dying wish had been that Ranik be the only one to train Kam. And train him he did. They left the Temple and never looked back. Ranik was still a Jedi Master and he didn't leave the Order, but he mainly patrolled the Outer Rim. Then the Clone Wars started and the Order forgot that they considered him rogue. Kam's father had been given the rank of general and Kam was officially made his Padawan.

Kam shook his head to clear it of the memories; however, as he looked at his reflection in the view port, he found it hard to. Although, his father survived the Clone Wars and together he and Kam hid while Darth Vader and his Jedi Hunters searched for the Jedi that survived Order 66, Vader eventually found Ranik and killed him. Kam was eighteen by then and the Clone Wars had been over for nearly five years. He hid for another year from Vader, but eventually he was found and Vader easily used Kam's anger and hatred to turn him, making him into the very thing he had despised—a Jedi killer. Fortunately for Kam's current sanity, he had killed less than thirty of the remaining Jedi. By the time he was made into a Dark Jedi, most of them had been hunted down and killed.

However, over the years from his fall to the years after the Empire's defeat at Endor, he had sunk so far into the Dark Side that Kam had become one of the Reborn Emperor's protectors and supporters on Byss. Then finally, Luke Skywalker came along and helped Kam see the error of his ways. Kam turned back to the Light and eventually agreed to enter Luke's new Jedi Academy. Tionne had once pointed out the irony of Kam, who had been using the Force his entire life and had been technically a Knight long before Luke, being re-trained by him. Kam told her that he didn't consider it retraining but rather, finishing his training.

Training that he was going to put to good use today, he decided. Then he kicked in the sublight engines of the Skipray and moved toward the asteroid that seemed to almost pulse with the Dark Side.

* * *

Ben and Jysella's Apartment, Temple District, Coruscant 

Ben stepped out of the 'fresher and stopped short as his gaze fell upon the woman sitting in the middle of their bed. He leaned against the door frame and watched her. His heart leapt every time he saw her like this—sitting cross-legged with her recently expanded belly pulling the grey tank top she wore snug, the black sleep shorts that she had confiscated from his drawer riding low on her hips, her long black hair falling over her shoulders and back. In her lap was a datareader and he could guess what she was focusing her attention on. She devoured pregnancy holomags and books with a curiosity that amused him. Recently she was reading a book entitled _What to Expect Baby's First Year_. She would then excitedly relate to him all of what she thought was interesting little tib bits from her reading.

Ben found them interesting and he loved to see how she would seem to glow with an inner light when she talked about their child, but something in him still was having a hard time dealing with the fact that only a month after his seventeenth birthday he would become a father. However, that wasn't the reason for all of his sudden trepidation; in fact, it was a very small part if he was honest with himself. His age never had factored into his decisions before. He knew that despite his chronological age he was an adult. He'd been thinking like an adult since he was thirteen. He loved his wife and unborn child. He knew that he'd be a better father than his was to him and he had no doubt about that. He also didn't shrink from responsibility. He knew the heavy burden responsibility was. He commanded a battalion of GAG on the most populated planet in the galaxy. The safety of that planet and its government were in his hands. Sure, he had help and not all of his decisions were always good ones, but more often than not even his commanders were stunned by his ability to lead and by his insightfulness. His most recent actions had lauded him as much a hero of the GA as his cousin was. No, his fear wasn't from _what it meant to become_ a father. It was from _becoming_ a father.

He knew the fear he felt regarding his son's birth was because he couldn't get the visions of the hate filled blue eyes and look of utter disgust on the young face of his son out of his mind.

Right after the assassination of Niathal, he had another vision of the future son that was still growing within his mother's womb. This time his son was only a teenager, younger than Ben was now, and in this vision Ben didn't interacted at all with him as he had with the older-than-Ben vision, which he had when he'd discovered Jys was pregnant. The recent vision was almost as if Ben was only an observer of some distant and hazy holovid.

In the vision Ben watched as the young dark red headed boy with the same blue eyes as his stood on a balcony of the Ossus Academy. He was facing an unseen person from outside Ben's vision, whose identity Ben couldn't discern, but he knew that someone was there speaking to the boy. Although, Ben was unsettled by the details of the fuzzy vision such as the lightsaber that appeared to be Jysella's which hung on the boy's belt and on his open palms he held the hilt of Ben's', the repulsion his son felt for _him_ that Ben sensed from the boy was what frightened Ben the most. The vision ended there and it left Ben trembling as he had come out of the meditation that next morning after he preformed the act that proved to Jacen that he was serious about embracing the Sith.

All that was left was his Sacrifice.

Before that unpleasant thought got any further, Jys looked over her shoulder at him and s miled. Her green eyes twinkled in that mischievous way that for the past two months, since she was completely released from the medical restrictions placed upon her, sent a shiver down his spine and set him on fire all at the same time. In that smoldering seductive gaze he forgot his doubts and his fears.

"Well, are you gonna stand there all night watching me or are you coming to bed?"

He cocked a coppery brow and pushed off the frame. He felt her desire as her unashamed gaze moved down over his bare chest to the towel he had wrapped around his hips. "I don't know. I was thinking that it would be a good time to—" he glanced around the small bedroom, seeing the clothes scattered all over the floor he reached down and picked up a pair of her leggings and shrugged, "—to do the laundry."

"Ben!"

Before she could come off the bed to come after him, he laughed and leapt on to the mattress to kneel behind her, losing the towel in the process. His arms encircled her and he whispered in her ear causing her to shudder in spite of her giggles, "Of course, I may want to undress you first."

She gasped as he kissed her bare shoulder and moved up to her pulse point in her neck. "Ben…" she breathed as his hands reached for the datapad on her lap. He broke contact only long enough to toss it over to land on top of her robe which was lying on a her utility chest at the end of the bed. Once that was out of the way he continued his nipping kisses of her neck as he found the bottom of her tank top and began to pull it upward over the rounded bulge of her abdomen.

Then suddenly he felt a strong quivering under Jysella's skin at the same time as she gasped. He had felt that before and instantly stopped his ministrations of her extended neck to frown down at his hand.

The movement happened again and Jys covered his hand with both of hers, pressing his snugger. Then he felt the tiny bump and s miled as he met her eyes.

"He's getting strong," she stated, joy lacing her words. The baby kicked again and this time the young parents laughed, their desire momentarily forgotten.

Ben settled in behind her, pulling her more into his lap as he leaned against the pillows and the headboard. Finally, after a few more strong kicks that caused Jys to wrinkle her nose at the slight discomfort, he said, "And I think he's jealous. He doesn't like sharing his mommy."

She turned to look at him, and the incredulous look on her face caused him to laugh then he blushed, "Well, I'm just saying. I'm finally home, first night in over a week and he decides to wake up _now_. I can't do anything with you while he's—he's, you know. It's just…" Ben knew by know his face was probably as red has his hair and the amusement coming from Jys only made it worse. Finally, he blurted, deciding it couldn't get any more embarrassing, "It's just too weird."

She actually bent over in a fit of giggles. "Jys, it's not funny. I can't make love with you while…"

She turned in his lap and straddled his thighs. Cupping his face with her hands she grinned, "I know. It is weird. So, let's wait until he calms down it won't be long. It's probably all the food that I ate tonight at the Market Cross that is affecting him. Mara told me that she couldn't eat Corellian food when she was pregnant with you."

Now it was Ben's turn to wrinkle his nose. It was as much from the thought of his mother being in the same condition as Jys but with him, as it was from the thought of what she had eaten at the Naboo restaurant they had had dinner. "Well, I told you not to eat that disgusting soup you like so much. Obviously, my son agrees with me."

She scowled at him and he tried to dodge her playful slap to his arm. He failed and laughed which only caused her to snap, "Ben, you haven't ever tried salm so shut up. I can't help it that I like it." Then she lost the heat in her expression as she guiltily added and settled against him, "But I think it was the ura pikkels and iced blue cream that did it, now that's disgusting and I crave it like there's no tomorrow," The baby kicked again as if to prove her point and she rubbed her abdomen. Ben felt her sending soothing thoughts to him through the bond only a mother and child could share.

Then she sighed and said, "There's something I want to talk to you about anyway."

He wrapped his arms around her and inquired, "What's that?"

She took a deep breath and said, "We should come up with a name. Mom gave me a holobook of Corellian names. That was what I was reading when you came out of the 'fresher."

Ben stiffened a bit, but he knew that was more in response to the word_ Corellian_ and so did she. Since Jacen had been elected Chief of State, the war had intensified. The Confederation with an outraged Empire in the lead was moving toward Coruscant. In fact, as of right now a battle was happening over Arkania. Jacen had left only that afternoon to meet up with Shevu and the _Anakin Solo_ so that he could "intervene" in the two week old stalemate. Ben knew what his cousin was going to do. His previous use of battle mediation worked perfectly at Kashyyyk.

There also had been an increase in the terrorist activity on Coruscant in the past two months. The attacks were mostly bombings at such things as the Westport Water Purification Plant., a bacta storage area and the last, which was what had kept Ben away from home the past week, had been at a professional shockball game. So far all the attacks had been done by motley groups of Corellians and Bothans. However, most of the Holonet doomsayers were spouting that Jag Fel was the one actually behind the attacks, which was exactly what Jacen wanted them to think.

Jacen's "evidence" against Maxxal Lunew had worked perfectly. The security officer had been "proven" to be not only an Imperial sympathizer, but also a spy and paid assassin. A Denon bank had been found with over fifteen million credits in an account, conveniently deposited two days before the assassination by Valin Horn. Ben still marveled at Jacen's ability to twist things. The public immediately ate up the story without questioning it. Jacen even managed to twist Ben's killing of the guard, which at first had been brought to light by the media as being too hasty and shown Ben's unworthiness of his rank, by turning it into being swift justice and only saving the GA the time and money for a trial that would have ended with him being executed anyway. However, Jehmi Vo'hern's "mistakes" of allowing this "thug" to act as a protector of the beloved Chief of State and her insistence in changing Ben's original plan, which would have put more GAG in the role of guards in the upper levels of the opera house, could not be overlooked. In the end the major resigned totally disgraced and the Security Department was turned over to GAG.

The most interesting creation from the minds of the media, however, hadn't needed any help from Jacen at all. The latest gossip was that the Emperor, with his sudden aggression in the direction of Coruscant, showed that Fel was planning on giving Coruscant—and any other planet the Empire could seize—to his lover-turned-bride as a wedding gift. So far, the gift table would be awfully bare. And even some of the Insurgent governments that made up the Confederation were wondering just what was in Fel's plans. They were beginning to slip back into the fear that had held them before Leia Solo openly supported him, which had been Jacen's plan all along.

Jysella, sensing his change in mood even if his true thoughts were completely hidden from her, looked away and said softly, "Ben, I _am_ Corellian. That isn't ever going to change. And since I may never be able to go home or take our son home, I would like to name him a Corellian name." She looked back up at him and then added, "Unless you had something you wanted to name him. I would understand if you wanted to name him Anakin or something like that."

The idea of naming their son after his grandfather had never crossed his mind. After he swallowed his surprise he said, "No, Jys. I think one Anakin Skywalker was quite enough. Besides, I would never want to put that sigma on our baby—not only Vader's but that of my cousin Anakin's as well. I know how hard it is to live up to a famous name. I know Dad thought that naming me Ben was an honorable nod toward his old Master and that it wouldn't have the impact that Obi-wan may have had on me, but it does. I know I'll never live up to my name in my father's eyes."

She stared at him for a moment and then quietly assured, "Ben, that's not true. You'll be a great Jedi someday."

He swallowed, knowing that he couldn't tell her that she was very wrong. At least he couldn't tell her, yet, but he knew that the day was coming. He could feel it. His destiny and ambition weren't to become a great Jedi—it was to become a great Sith and someday he intended to be even greater than his Master and crush anyone stupid enough to want to challenge their rule over the galaxy.

"Maybe," He finally muttered. Then, deciding that he had to get back to her ideas for names, he asked, "So, what good Corellian names have you picked out?"

She s miled and again he sensed her deep love she held for the child growing within her. "I was thinking that we shouldn't name him after a fa mily member or anyone famous either. My mom suggested naming him after Dad's old alias, Keiran. But then he'd not only have one famous person to live up to but two—my dad and the original Kieran Halcyon, who had been some famous Jedi from the Old Order."

"So, what have you decided? It sounds like you have something in mind."

Jys took a deep breath as she looked him in the eye and said, "Zane. Zane Skywalker."

Ben quietly repeated the name once to let it roll off his tongue, then he s miled. "I like it. But knowing you, I'm sure you wouldn't have picked it unless it has some meaning to it. So, what does it mean? I know that it's an old name and not used much these days."

She beamed and announced, "No, it isn't used much anymore. It means 'gift from the gods', which has been translated to mean from the Force also." She took his arms that were still around her and pulled them between them. Placing their palms together in the space between them above her belly, she interlaced her fingers with his. Then she quietly added, "And I consider him a true gift, Ben."

Ben s miled and leaned in to kiss her tenderly. After breaking the kiss he said, "I know you do…and I do too. It's a good name, Jys. I like it."

She let his hands go and put her arms around his neck. "Well, I think Zane must like it too…because he went back to sleep," she finished with a wicked s mile.

Raising an eyebrow, Ben wrapped his arms around her again. "He did? Good," his voice was suddenly as desire ridden as hers had been. "Because I really want you." Then he pulled her as close as he could and captured her lips in a sizzling kiss.

* * *

Battle of Arkania, Imperial Flagship _Intrepid_

Imperial Knight Valin Horn climbed out of the TIE Interceptor and strode toward the man waiting for him and his squadron to disembark from their fighters. Valin was one of the two "masters" of the ten other Imperial Knights in training who made up the special squadron. He stopped and patiently waited for the other "master" to join him.

Fondorian Jessi Chivel was a petite, fiery red-headed woman who had a temper that often matched her hair color. Her eyes were light golden brown that in certain light or when she got her ire up looked almost orange and that could be very intimidating to those who didn't know her. She was about five years younger than Valin and had been one of the students who were at the Maw installation the Jedi called Shelter during the Vong war. She was best friends with Myri Antilles and very loyal to her fa mily. Her father was the president of one of the planet's largest shipyards and very anti-Galactic Alliance. So, it was no surprise when Fondor joined Corellia in the early days of the Insurgency that she would march into the Jedi Council Chamber and announce that she was leaving the Order as long as they supported the GA.

They moved toward the tall, broad shouldered blond man who was wearing the white uniform of Imperial Grand Admiral and was waiting for them in the hangar bay. Although, nothing official or even unofficial had come to light about Jessi Chivel and Grand Admiral Masen Krieg, the emotions that radiated from them was enough to let those who could touch the Force know that they were very happy to see each other, regardless what the two said to the other. Their arguments were things of legend when she was first assigned to his Second Fleet prior to the Battle of Mon Cal and it was no secret that she had no fear of telling the duty bound Imperial exactly what she thought.

The two Knights exchanged salutes with the Admiral and then Krieg extended his hand to Valin. "Welcome, aboard, Commander Horn. It's good to see you again."

Valin shook his hand and s miled, "Same here Admiral. Though I wish it was under better circumstances."

Masen agreed and then he turned to Jessi and held his hand to her, his ice blue eyes twinkled with wry humor, a s mile upon his lips. She took proffered hand and the contact only lasted a bit too long before he said, "And Lieutenant Chivel, it's a pleasure to have you back."

She raised a scarlet eyebrow and said deadpan, "I was under the impression that you had been very happy to get rid of your 'Jedi brat'."

He grinned and shrugged ever so slightly, as he intently gazed at into her orangish eyes, "That brat had her moments of usefulness."

Then he turned his attention to the squadron of pilots that stood in formation behind their commanders and Masters. Valin and Jessi also turned and fell into step behind Krieg as he inspected the young men and women who made up half of their "Academy" roster. The squadron was all human. Actually all of the apprentices were and they came from all ranks of the military and ranged in age from nineteen to forty-five. It sometimes bothered Valin and Jessi that they were unable to find a single non-human Force-sensitive among the Imperial Military. But then despite the progressiveness of Pellaeon and now Jag, the military was still predominately human.

The Imperial Knights were dressed in black flightsuits that were standard issue for the Imperial Navy pilots, but they differed by the red strip that went from shoulder to hand and from hip to boot on the outer leaves and pant legs. Tucked perfectly under the left arm of each of the experienced pilots were their helmets of black with the red flares on either side. But the most distinctive thing was the golden crest that was painted proudly on the forehead of each of the helmets and embellished the right chest flap of their flightsuites—which was the Fel Fa mily Crest and signified that the Imperial Knight's fidelity belonged not to the military but to the Emperor.

After the announcement of the creation of new order of Force users—the Imperial Knights—that would protect the Emperor and the Emperor's interests, Valin and Jessi sent out a questionnaire among the military. It was a simple form of ten questions that asked specifically about magnifications of hidden Force ability. It also contained an explanation about the nature of the Force, a brief history of the Jedi and the Sith and how the Imperial Knights would differ from the Jedi but not be Dark Side users like the Sith, and it explained the concept of latent Force-sensitivity. Finally, the applications explained that every candidate chosen would have to vow total loyalty to the Emperor and eventually his heirs, not necessarily to the Empire in the whole. Out of the thousands of questionnaires sent out, two hundred came back as possible candidates. After reviewing those two hundred, fifty were chosen and finally after Leia, Jaina, Valin and Jessi tested them, twenty were selected to be the first class of Imperial Knights.

That was two months ago and after two months of extensive training most of the Knights were making remarkable strides. Of course, there had been those early obstacles to overcome—the general mistrust of the Jedi and the mistrust of the stigma that surrounded Leia who graciously helped with the training when her wedding planning schedule permitted. However, the biggest stumbling block was the doubt that Valin's lack of telekinesis, which most beings who knew little about Force saw as its greatest power, presented in the new apprentices and bordered on outright disrespect, especially from those who officially outranked Valin militarily. It also didn't help that twelve of the twenty came from the Starfighter Corps and most of them from elite squadrons. Pilot arrogance was sometimes worse than outright Corellian stubbornness. Thankfully, Valin had a good dose of both.

He took a risk that could have killed him and even then he knew it was stupid to do, but he couldn't let the distrust of his abilities go. When he overheard the snickering of two former Stormtrooper colonels, who said that they could learn more from eight year old Princess Allana than their so-called "Master", he knew it was time to take the risk. If he didn't, he would lose control of their training and that's how an otherwise good apprentice turned into a dark one, not just a bad one.

Jessi tried to talk him out of it but in the end she saw his point and so with great apprehension during one of their training session, she pulled her blaster and shot Valin. The students stared in disbelief as Valin Horn literally caught two of the four red bolts with his hands, while the other two bored into his shoulders. Valin absorbed the energy and turned it into pure telekinesis and created a Force storm that blew stacks of flimiplast and datacards in a powerful gale. But that wasn't all he did, he also used the absorbed energy to create an illusion. It was simple and it would embarrass the pilots but they would realize he was anything but weak, even if normally the most telekinetically he could do was trip a simple lock or cheat at dice. In the minds of the hardened best of the Imperial Navy, Valin made them see themselves as completely nude. He didn't hold the illusion for long but he didn't need to, he got his point across and that's all that mattered. No one questioned Master Horn's ability after that.

Fortunately, they didn't hear the dressing down Jag had given him when the Emperor heard about what his Security Chief had done, which could have easily gotten him killed. Sure, Valin absorbed the energy but he still had some nasty burns for his trouble.

Finally they reached the end of the row of ramrod pilots, Krieg turned and s miled. "Very impressive, Commander, Lieutenant. But I wouldn't expect less from a squad of elite pilots."

Valin grinned and said, "True. But these pilots have been trained in the Force. Not all of them have mastered their lessons as well as others, but they all are able to communicate in a battle-meld and all of them have only become better pilots because of the training they have mastered. However, Admiral, we weren't sent here to be only pilots. The Emperor sent us to be Imperial Knights."

Krieg cocked a golden brow and nodded once, "Very well. Then you will have to explain what the Emperor has in mind." Without allowing either Valin or Jessi time to respond, Admiral Krieg turned and began to move away. Valin followed while Jessi dismissed the suddenly puzzled squadron, ordering them to meditate for the next hour to open themselves totally to the ebb of the Force before they were to meet again for debriefing. This engagement was not only their first battle but their first true test and the Knights wouldn't be doing what they were best at. They wouldn't be meeting the enemy head on in the deathtrap all starfighters could become, instead they would have to truly use the Force to meet that enemy by blocking the enemy's greatest weapon—Jacen Solo's Battle Meditation. If the Imperial Knights failed here, that failure would cost them their begrudged support back home.

Valin and Jaina determined after hearing Syal's, Han's and Masen's reports of odd sensations and out-of-character feelings and actions coupled with amazing feats from the enemy during the Battle of Kashyyyk that Jacen was using the ancient Sith practice of battle meditation. Then after the assassination of Niathal and the clandestine alliance between the Jedi Masters and the Emperor against Jacen, Luke Skywalker secretly met Valin on Dantooine and instructed him on how to use a Light Side version of the meditation to counteract it. Valin immediately taught it to Jessi, explaining that he'd learned it from a Holocron while he was an Apprentice himself, she didn't believe him for a nanosecond of course, but she couldn't know the truth. It would be too dangerous for the Jedi Masters, if it somehow was leaked that they were "helping" the Empire. They'd all be tried and executed for treason, especially now that Valin was becoming the most deviled villain of the GA by supposedly being the one who ordered and paid for the assassination of Cha Niathal. Besides, it would be bad PR for Jag to be suspected of conspiring with the GA as well. Jessi didn't call him on the carpet for the deception, though and together they taught the technique to their apprentices. However, their cover was that they were sent to Arkania as a squadron of Force-using elite pilots that would be the tool that would win the battle. Even Krieg and the apprentices themselves thought that was what they were here for.

Valin had a feeling the debriefing was going to be very interesting.

And he wasn't disappointed. But after an hour of answering the disbelieving questions from the the commanders as well as Knights, Valin felt the first slippery sensations of someone trying to press upon him feelings that were not his own. And from the sudden change to cautious recommendations by some of the Force-blind commanders who were only moments ago spouting bravado, Valin knew that could only mean one thing. The warning from Corran that Valin received through the Force a few days ago while meditating had proved to be accurate.

The Chief of State had arrived.

However, he had a real surprise waiting for him. The Imperial Knights immediately responded as they had been taught which caused Valin's chest swell with pride. They reached out within their battle-meld and sent out a block to the mediation Jacen was forcing not only onto the Imperial troops but those of the Alliance as well. Valin felt Jacen's instant fiery rage, but the Knights were not intimated by the oily dark presence trying to force itself into their battle-meld, they simply expanded their block.

Within twenty-four hours the Empire had taken control of the battle and by the end of the next day they had won the ancient diamond mining planet of Arkania, appearing to be poised toward the Core.

After the battle and after a long Holonet visit with his wife who was still with the Corellian Defense Force, Valin sat in a dark corner of the Officer's Lounge, sipping a celebratory bottle of Lomin ale and watching the Imperial HoloNet. The report applauded the victory and credited the new Order of Imperial Knights of enabling them to win; although, the media wasn't quite sure how they had. They were only a Squadron of TIE Interceptor pilots, right? Valin smiled and took another long drawl on the bitter Corellian drink. His plan worked perfectly. Silver Blade Squadron, which was named for the color of his and Jessi's lightsabers, did fly several missions close to the end of the battle but nothing that would have won the battle. But the media couldn't know that. Not yet.

Valin set he bottle back down on the table and reached out into the Force when he felt a vague, unsure touch from his father. Valin invited him in and sent back, _Thank_ _you, Dad_. Corran acknowledged him with a sense of father's pride, even if he couldn't quite understand Valin's allegiance. But in the end it didn't matter. They were resolved to work secretly together in hopes of drawing Jacen out. The plan that the Jedi Masters, who were not ready to abandon the GA but have decided to fight against its corrupt and amoral Chief of State, and the Royal Fa mily of the Empire had come up with after the assassination was finally coming together.

**_-------------------------------_**

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	43. Chapter 43

**arianna**—Thanks for reading and enjoying….

There's a parallel in Ben's visions to Anakin's? I've never seen it…(whistling)

Well you will just have to wait and see what happens.

No, not much of what Ben does these days is good for his health. As for the assassination being too neat and pretty… I suppose it may have been, but as you will see no one knows Ben's a Sith and Jacen was sitting beside her when she was killed. Most of the Jedi believe in Jacen and what he is doing and he and Ben literally control all of the law enforcement. So, it doesn't seem all that unlikely that no one would figure it out.

Thanks…about your comment about the dress scene… I was happy with how well that flowed as well. But the "conversion" should have been "conversation". Damn typos.

Oh, you want some J/J…how about a wedding in Chapter 44?

Thanks again for reading….(hugs)

**Shahid**—Thank you for reading and I hope that you continue.

In regards to your comment about Valin's role being unbelievable here is my defense for having him and my OC IK's at the battle instead of a supposedly invincible Skywalker/Solo Jedi.

I don't think this arc is unbelievable for a fully trained Jedi Knight. And I by no means think Valin is mediocre or "weak", but I will admit I don't think he is as strong as Jacen or Jaina. However, I don't really think it requires much to block a meditation. In _Darth Bane_ a single Jedi blocked Kaan at one of the early Battles of Ruusan. This passage is where I got the info to flesh out and actually give this scene life. Here, I have not just Valin but all twelve of them, including my OC Jessi who is in this story Ganner Krieg's great-grandmother (if you haven't figured that out yet) working together to combine their talents and to amplify the block in a battle meld (which in of itself is a form of Battle Meditation. Why do you think the Old Jedi forbade its use? --see _Outbound Flight_ for that reference). Also, Jacen is new at doing Battle Mediation. This is only the second battle that he has used it on a large scale.

This also has nothing to do with just wanting the good guys to win… This is about wanting more than just the Skywalkers to having a legacy. I personally think there are several powerful Jedi in Luke's order that are not highlighted by the books. Maybe this is because I personally like Corran Horn and love his abilities and wish they were highlighted more than his perceived weaknesses. Not to mention that I wish his kids got more than just their names mentioned in Profic.

I've put a lot of research into this and think that what I've described here is very possible, as does a great many of my other readers. For those who feel that this was unbelievable, well I'm sorry that you feel that way.

* * *

_**Chapter 43 **_

Lumiya's Secret Asteroid, near Bimmiel

She had led him here by setting a carefully laid trail of hints and clues all in hopes of trapping the Jedi Master, but he was early. Lumiya's anger flared as she realized the worthless Rodian on Tatooine sold her out nearly a week earlier than he was supposed to. The plan had been to have Kam Solusar land on Tatooine with the expectation of finding her, only to find nothing but a few clues that would eventually lead him to the Rodian she had paid to give Solusar the hints that would lead him to the coordinates of her asteroid base.

The hope was that by the time he found the Rodian Solusar's frustration would be borderline anger and that would feed into his grief, despair and his hate for Lumiya—his wife's killer— all of which would make the Jedi Master fall.

However, something went terribly wrong. She didn't sense any real hate from the Jedi Master nor did she sense despair. Grief—yes, anger—yes, but not the type of boiling, festering anger that is fed by hate and despair and can become so disastrous for a Jedi. She had the sinking feeling Solusar would end up like Katarn, so much wasted potential.

But that wasn't the worst of it. Solusar was a week early which meant her Master wouldn't be here. He was still tied up with the battle over Arkania. The plan had been for him to leave the battle there to come to the asteroid where he would offer Solusar the same deal he offered Katarn. Now, she would have to offer the deal to the one-time Battlemaster alone. She suddenly wondered if Troddeln had betrayed her in some way. She wouldn't have put it past him and he had done so in the past. Then she shook that thought out of her mind. There was too much Solusar could take back to the Jedi if he survived this without falling to the Sith—here. Too much that Troddeln didn't want to come out into the open yet. It would be foolish for him to allow Solusar to fight her alone on her asteroid where he could possibly survive the battle, it was the reason she suggested it.

However, if Solusar couldn't be turned, he then had to be destroyed. She only hoped she was capable of doing so because she had no doubt that he would survive her labyrinth of traps within the asteroid. He indeed had survived some of the most dangerous already.

She finally pushed all the feeling of doom out of her mind and turned inward to the feeling of anger and hate she had within her for strength. She had accepted her death a long time ago and if today was the day, so be it. However, she hoped Troddeln was ready to truly take up the full mantle of the Sith. She was the only link, other than his two Holocrons to the Sith ways. Already he had faltered from the old ways set up by Bane—the Rule of Two. Troddeln hadn't killed her when he reached Mastery, as was the way of it for over a thousand years, because he felt he'd still have use of her. She bowed down to him, relinquishing her status as his Master, but she sometimes wondered if he was wrong in his desire to actually build an Order of Sith Acolytes who could be or are virtually masters in the Force themselves.

Would Troddeln's Order fall to the same self-destructive infighting and backstabbing distrust as the Sith had for thousands of years prior to Darth Bane's intervention with his Rule of Two? If it did then her entire life's desire and work would be for naught. She couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't be happy until she saw the Jedi destroyed, until she saw Luke Skywalker destroyed by his own heirs.

She couldn't help the s mile at the thought. All three of Lord Vader's grandchildren where contributing to her goal. Though, not all of them willingly or even knowingly, Jacen was a fully trained and powerful Sith Lord and she suspected Ben would be even more powerful than Troddeln. He in a way was even more ruthless than Troddeln and his fall was more personal. Also, unlike Jacen, who had his spirit broken by Vergere, Ben held within him an innate fear of loss and hatred of war that came from his distrust of the Force and from the pain he felt when Coruscant was conquered by the Vong. In many ways, Ben was more like his grandfather than Jacen ever could be.

But pleasantly surprising was Jaina's contribution. Even she was helping destroy the Jedi by her involvement in creating the Imperial Knights. Already, their philosophy was different than that of the Jedi. Sure, they still spouted the Jedi Code, but they served the Emperor first and foremost, not just the Light Side of the Force. Lumiya could easily see the Imperial Knights becoming more and more grey, more and more territorial and that meant they would want and seek more and more power as their Emperor demanded them to do things that would fly in the face of the Light Side. The fact that, more likely than not, Jag Fel's heirs would be Force-sensitive only encouraged her thinking. Everyone knows what the last Force-sensitive Emperor was like. The desire for power and the fear of losing it was a quick path to the Dark Side.

Suddenly, she felt the Jedi Master's caution and the Force being funneled through him as he sprang her last trap. She let her breath out slowly as she waited to see if he survived the Dark Side mynocks she had planted in the tunnel outside her habitat proper. Several moments went by and she fell into the Force and intensified the semi-sentient creatures viciousness but it was all for nothing.

She opened her eyes as the door slid open. There in the opening stood Jedi Master Kam Solusar, his green blade blazing and held in high guard while the shorter shoto of gold came to life in his off hand.

She had her lightwhip in her hand and ignited within a heartbeat. Taking on a pleasant tone as if she had been expecting a dear friend she cooed, "Master Solusar, welcome. I'm pleased that you were able to find me."

His face was a hard mask of disdain as he gritted out her former name, "Shira, so we meet again. Or should I call you Lumiya? It has been a long time."

She laughed, "Ahh… Kam, it has been a long time. I was still a young girl the last time we met, newly apprenticed by our Lord Vader."

"Darth Vader had never been my Lord, Lumiya," he proclaimed as he slowly moved closer, circling, but still was outside her whip's range.

"But you took orders from him just as I did. You can't deny that you hunted down and killed Jedi or that you were among those who guarded the Emperor Reborn," she purred as she began moved with him.

Kam moved the shorter blade of the shoto in small circles and he shrugged, "I've done a great many things I regret, but I've found peace with my past, Lumiya. That is the way of the Jedi. Neither it nor its memories have any hold over me. So, if you are trying to anger me by this little trip down memory lane, I'm sorry to disappoint you."

She shrugged and raised a brow as she decided to take a different tactic, one that still would have a hold on him. "I remember that saber color. She had such a lovely lightsaber, too bad it was destroyed. But at least you used the focusing crystal in your shoto?" she gestured with her free hand. Kam didn't answer aloud but by the shift in his emotions she concluded that her assumption was correct—he had used the undamaged focusing crystal to honor Toinne. She had destroyed Tionne's lightsaber during their duel before killing her. "Such sentimentality for a Jedi. It really was too bad she wasn't better skilled with it. A shame considering you are considered to be a Jedi Battlemaster. But then Luke's standards haven't ever been that high."

Kam's anger finally flared and he attacked with his long blade. She easily parried the attack but it satisfied her that she finally touched on the thing that would bring on the enviable. She felt the spike in his anger and she stepped forward, bringing her whip down in a slashing blur of motion. Kam caught the blow on his sabers and spun away. He came back at her with a backhanded slash that Lumiya nearly missed escaping. Despite the rush of adrenaline from the surly fatal near miss, her voice was cuddling as she said, "Really? I can sense your growing hate and anger, Kam. I'm sure that if you touch that strength that you know is there, under the surface, you could have your revenge." She took a few more steps and was pleased that Kam seemed hesitant. Her words were angering him further because he knew they were true. He had attacked her out of anger. "We both know the Dark Side is more powerful. It's a lie that the Jedi enjoy perpetuating that it's really the Light that is."

"No." He glowered at her and waited for her to attack, "I've seen the weakest of Jedi do things that no Sith Master could ever do. The Light Side will always prevail. But the thing I want to know most is why. Why did you kill my wife?"

She laughed, a hard almost mechanical sound, "Because my Master required it of me."

That had the desired affect. Kam blanched, though he recovered almost immediately. "Your Master?"

There really wasn't any reason to hide the truth from him, besides now it could be used to torture him further. Lumiya nodded, "Yes, Darth Troddeln—Jacen Solo. He has reason to want the Jedi Masters out of the way."

Kam was shocked, there was no hiding it. He had marginally supported Solo and his war. "What? Jacen Solo…is a _Sith_?!"

She held his gaze and honestly replied, "Yes, Master Solusar, he is. He's even more powerful than Palpatine ever was. He will bring the order and peace that the Emperor's greed prevented him from achieving and that the Jedi have destroyed."

"The Sith will never bring order! I can't believe that I supported him! I practically gave him the Academy staff to fight his war!" Kam yelled and then he attacked.

However, to Lumiya's utter horror Kam Solusar didn't use his anger the way she had hoped. Kam let the anger flow through him and out of him. It guided his strokes and lunges, and the kicks and thrusts, but it wasn't controlling him. She had known from Troddeln that Kam was as good a swordsman as Luke, Katarn or even Troddeln himself. But as Kam allowed the anger and hate that he felt to bleed off into the Force through his lightsabers and the surprising athletic moves of the old man; Lumiya recognized the style as Juyo or more specifically vaapad. It was hard to know if Kam realized what he was doing, but she had heard the stories about Jedi Master Mace Windu from the Old Order and how he had discovered the lightsaber technique. Windu still was something of a legend on his home world, despite Palpatine's strides to eradicate the Jedi and the march of time.

Kam caught her latest attack on his long blade and trapped the strands of the lightwhip with his golden shoto. He then brought the sabers together simultaneously to lop off more of the strands of her whip and sent her scurrying backwards. She was being cornered and she was frustrated with herself for letting that happen. She had to finish this but she had no way out and no time to figure out a plan.

Solusar was upon her within a heartbeat and he raised his saber as he sneered, "You can't win Lumiya. Yes, I hate you. Yes, I'm angry, but neither you nor Jacen Solo will turn me to the Dark Side. I've been to Hell and back. I prefer the Light where I know I will see my wife again. This is for the Jedi!"

And with that Lumiya, Dark Lady of the Sith, watched wide eyed as he brought the green blade down to sever her fighting arm. She cried out in pain and then screamed again as she saw the gold beam of the shoto, powered with Tionne's focusing crystal, come at her neck.

The scream died on her lips as it cut through her long graceful neck.

---

Kam felt as if the galaxy had suddenly been turned inside out. Most of the datacards and other datastorage were all encrypted but he did find enough evidence in decoded saved holo messages that it made him want to be sick. The latest one was from Jacen—no, Darth Troddeln— inquiring about her latest visit with Dur Gejjen. Although, it was degusting enough to think that the Sith were perpetrating this war as they had the Clone Wars, it was Lumiya's response that nearly caused him to vomit.

_"Yes, Master, Gejjen assures me that the clone is progressing as planned. Centerpoint will be ready within the month,"_ Lumiya's recorded image floated over the holoplate. She bowed her head and the sight of the woman/machine, who for years had been considered the last of the Sith, appearing subservient to the man, who had been her apprentice, only frightened Kam more. Even more than the Sith Lord's golden amber eyes did as he spoke to his acolyte.

_"That is reassuring. My Apprentice is also progressing and his fall is nearly complete. His spectacular handling of the assassination has proven him worthy. He will be ready when the time comes,"_ though the only feature that could be seen of the Sith was his eyes below the hood of his dark cloak, Kam recognized his voice. _"It is important to make an example of the Corelians and show the traitors, my parents and sister, that they are not going to win." _

_"Yes, Master." _

The transmission ended and Kam leaned heavily against the back of the chair before the hypercomm station. He felt as if someone had hit him as he downloaded this last message along with the ones to and from the Corelian Prime Minister. Jacen was truly lost and he felt like a fool for ever supporting him.

Once the datapad beeped that the transfer was complete, he gathered the other evidence from the habitat and left the mansion which Lumiya called home and then made his way through the tunnels, leery of any more traps. He eventually made his way back to the Skipray.

The Blastboat didn't have powerful weaponry; it had all been removed to allow for a small living area and the laser cannons weren't going to accomplish what he wanted. Once outside of the hangar, he made a holocomm call to one of the few people he figured he could trust at the moment and who would possess enough fire power to do what he wanted.

After some fancy coercing of the comm officer, the burly face of the older man with his red prosthetic eye glowing bright came into view over the holoplate of Kam's hypercomm. The man s miled broadly and said in way of greeting, "Master Solusar, it's good to see you well. I was preparing to drop your previous transmission as you'd requested. I'm glad that I didn't have to. The Jedi have lost enough of their Masters, even if a few of them are as think headed as a Hutt."

Kam tried to s mile. He had a pretty good idea which Jedi Master the old captain was talking about. But instead of commenting on the man's long time grievance against his son-in-law, Kam said gravely, "Thank you, Captain Terrik. I'm sorry that I haven't contacted you earlier but I've discovered some extremely disturbing information."

"I take it that the witch is dead?" Booster Terrik asked pointedly.

Kam nodded, "Yes, she's dead. But what I've discovered will not be well received or easily. I have to get this information back to Coruscant but before I leave this place I want it destroyed. Is there any way you can come to the coordinates I had sent you earlier? I want you to blast this rock into dust."

Booster looked over to someone out of the cam field and asked how long it would take them to get to the Kanz Sector. Then he turned back to speak to Kam, "We can be there in about twelve hours, we're dropping off at Dubrillion in two hours. From there we can immediately come out to you."

"Good," Kam replied, "I'll be waiting. Oh, Booster, how is the battle at Arkania going?"

"So far the Imps seem to be winning but it's not over yet." Pride immediately sounded in the older man's voice, "My grandson and those Imp Jedi of his seems to be saving the day."

Kam s miled, "Valin is a good Jedi and a fantastic pilot." He couldn't resist adding, "He's a lot like his father." Booster grunted and then Kam added, "You may want to try to get here before it ends, I don't want to be here when Jacen Solo arrives."

Booster's bushy, grey eyebrows shot to his hairline, "Why—what do you mean by that? Why the hell would the GA Chief of State…" His voice faded and a mix of fear and anger warred on his face as the implication dawned on the older man.

"Yeah, that's why I have to get back to Luke with this information. Jacen hasn't just been acting like his grandfather; he's become what Vader never could—a Sith Master. We've all been fools."

Booster's brown eye hardened and he said indignantly, "Forget Dubrillion. We'll be there in five hours."

* * *

Dining Hall, Jedi Temple, Coruscant

Kyp felt her soothing presence long before he caught sight of the black-haired women who had become the center of his life over the past year. She was sitting near the back of the dining hall with her apprentice, a young human girl who normally would still be at the Academy. However, with Jacen's continually pulling instructional Jedi from Ossus, the older Apprentices had to be assigned to Knights for the rest of their training. There just wasn't enough teachers at the Coruscant Temple to teach them either and Niathal's and now Jacen's idea was that if they were old enough to construct a lightsaber, they were old enough to fight for the cause of the GA.

Kyp picked up a tray of food from the service line and made his way across the noisy cafeteria. As he passed between the tables the students from the Temple Academy greeted him respectfully, but no one seemed surprised at seeing the Jedi Master in the general dining hall. He was a regular here.

S miling, he sat his tray down and pulled out the chair beside his lover. Alex looked up at him and grinned. "Hi, I was beginning to wonder if you were going to make it. How did your session with Ben go?"

Kyp returned her s mile, but ignored her question for a moment and looked over at the young blond girl who had moved in with them when she came to Coruscant from Ossus. She was still somewhat in awe of Kyp, which irritated him and amused everyone else. She was staring at him again. Kyp forced a s mile and said to her, "Hello, Frani. Your lessons going well?"

She nodded and replied shyly, "Yes, Master Durron."

She then returned to her meal and Kyp turned his attention to Alex. She shrugged and Kyp took a deep breath. Frani was a cute and smart girl but her almost non-existent personality took some getting used to.

Finally, he said trying not to let his frustration come through as he began to pick at his food, "Actually, he never showed until about ten minutes ago."

Alex looked up to him from her plate and asked, "What was his excuse this time?"

Kyp laid his fork down and sighed, looking at her he stated, "The same. GAG responsibilities that only he could take care of." He then looked at Frani who was now watching them intently. She was only twelve but everyone knew who Kyp's Apprentice was and most of the younger Apprentices idolized Ben Skywalker, including Frani.

Realizing that Kyp needed to discuss his frustrations but not wanting to do so in front of the young girl, Alex said to her, "Frani, Master Durron and I need to have a talk. Please meet me later in the Meditation Garden."

"Yes, Master Winger," she said with a head bob.

She then stood up and glanced at Kyp. "Come. Walk with me."

Kyp looked down at his uneaten food and, realizing that he really wasn't hungry anyway, stood and followed Alex out of the cafeteria.

Once they were away from the noise of the public area, she said, "So, talk to me. I know you well enough to know that something's bothering you."

Kyp looked over at her and then around the deserted hallway, "I don't think Ben's been straightforward with me. I've been his Master for four months now and I don't have any more connection to him than I do to Frani. He blocks me at every turn and half the time I don't think my impressions are real ones when he does let me in to glimpse what is going on in that head of his."

Alex stopped walking and turned to face him, "Have you talked to Luke and Mara about this?"

Kyp swallowed and moved over to gaze out one of the large windows that lined the outer Temple walls. He could see the newly constructed Senate building and the busy spaceport of Eastport from his vantage. Finally, he turned and met her concerned blue eyes. Alex was one of the few Knights that the four of them—Luke, Mara, Corran and himself—trusted. She supported them wholeheartedly, but she also feared for them too. If any of their activity got back to Jacen, they could be in danger.

"Alex, what do I tell them? That I don't trust their son any further than I could throw him without the Force."

"Yes!" She moved to stand before him and placed her hand on his upper arm. "Look, Kyp, if you don't trust Ben you should let them know. It's not just the Skywalkers involved in this, it's the Horns too, especially Jys and that unborn baby."

"Damn it, Alex, you don't think I know that." He ran his and through his long graying hair. "But he's not done anything that should make me suspicious. He completes all of his assignments and he passes all of his tests. He listens to what I tell him and he tells me exactly what I want to hear. Kriff, I wish, Miko and Jaina had been as cooperative as him. In his private life, he and Jysella appear to be excited expectant parents who are totally in love with each other. He and Jys have dinner with the Horns every Sixthday and lunch with the Skywalkers every Seveth. Over the past three months he as become the perfect Apprentice, the perfect husband and father-to-be, a great commander and a general all around hero."

"No one's that perfect. But he doesn't keep his appointments," she pointed out and her jaw clinched. Alex didn't care much for Ben. She felt there was more there than what met the eye going on with him, "which usually means he doesn't always tell the truth."

"It's true that he doesn't keep his appointments, but his excuses are always valid."

"What was today's?"

He swallowed and quietly said, "He uncovered a Bothan plot to attack Centax-3."

She blinked, surprised, "The prison colony?"

"Yes. Ben arrested the plotters just this morning. That's why he was unable to make the lesson. I guess they were planning on the prisoners joining them and causing more problems on the planet. He told me before he left that he was on his way to a media conference and today's lesson would have to wait." He laughed and added sarcastically, "In fact, this actually is bigger news than the defeat at Arkania."

She shook her head and laughed but there wasn't much humor in it, "Tell me that I'm not the only one who sees that something is wrong when a vaping seventeen year old has press conferences regarding how he saved the world."

Kyp grinned sardonically, "You forgot he's not even seventeen yet."

"My point!" she threw her hands in the air, exasperated. After a brief pause, she quietly inquired, "Kyp, do you think that it's possible he's still under Jacen's influence?"

Kyp turned away from her to stare unseeingly out the window and heaved a deep breath of uncertainty. Finally, he responded, "I don't know. I don't see how it's possible he barely has time to meet with me." He looked at her with questioning green eyes because this had been a question he had asked of himself many times, "But truth be told, I honestly don't know."

Suddenly, Kyp's comlink beeped. He pulled it off his belt and answered it, "Durron here."

"Kyp," the voice was Mara's, sad and shaky, it took him aback, "please come to my office immediately."

He looked at Alex and she filled the bond she had with him with grave concern. He said into the comlink, "Of course, Mara. Alex is with me. We'll be right there."

"No, Kyp, only you. I'm sorry, Alex, but the less involved the better," Luke's grave voice sounded over the comlink. "Kam's back and it's not good."

"Lumiya?"

"Dead," Luke responded, then he added sadly, "Kam has all the evidence we could possibly ever need concerning Jacen. He's as evil as Palpatine ever was. And he won't be happy when he gets back to Coruscant."

"I'll be right there. Durron out." To Alex he murmured, "And so it begins. May the Force be with us."

* * *

Centerpoint Station

Prime Minister Dur Gejjen stepped off the ramp of his private shuttle and greeted Toll Nouf, the chief engineer on the restoration project of Centerpoint. The Muun was the only being in the deserted hangar space and quietly waited for the Prime Minister near a small transport car that would take Gejjen deep within the station to the restricted areas. It was actually during the middle of the sleep cycle on the space station that was feared for its promise of destruction and the station was all but deserted.

If the workers weren't sleeping they were between shifts. Each shift worked a five day work week on the station and would be switched every five days with an alternate shift. Each of the shifts' off days, would be spent back with their fa milies on either Tralus or Talus, but the new shift would require two days to return to the station to work their five day shift. This left the station essentially deserted except for the specialized team of engineers who secretly worked directly for Toll Nouf. No one in the Corellian government knew exactly what was going on the station. The official report that Gejjen sold the legislature of the Five Worlds government was that the station should be restored for its non- military value. The station had been home to thousands of beings. It also was a historical monument to the planets that made up the Corellian System. The current belief was that it possibly had been the Killiks and their use of Centerpoint, who aligned the planets in the system around the star Corel millennia ago.

However, despite those noble and clearly benign reasons for wanting Centerpoint livable, if not operational, would not have warranted a personal visit from the Prime Minster on his way to the royal wedding of Princess Jaina Solo to Emperor Jagged Fel.

Even most of the workers didn't know more than the official reports. Besides, everyone knew that Centerpoint could only be fired by Anakin Solo, and he had been dead for fifteen years.

No one except the most top priority and dedicated personnel knew that there was a secret laboratory which contained a specialized nursery where a young boy was growing at an unfathomable rate deep in the most restricted areas of the space station.

Nouf greeted Dur and immediately they got in the car. Surprisingly to Dur, Nouf drove the car himself through the dim tunnels of the ancient space station. The first half of the journey had been filled with pleasantries and of Nouf explaining to Dur the official disclosed work that had been done on the station. However, once they crossed a certain point Nouf began to be more informative with what Dur really wanted to know.

"So, the clone will be ready within the next two weeks?" Dur asked finally.

Dr. Nouf looked over at Dur and replied, "Yes, Mr. Prime Minister. A-4 is progressing well. We have an instructional droid with him several hours day to tutor him in language and he already is very submissive to direct orders, just as Dr. Taun We had promised. However, he shows sever signs of severe autism and is quite physically deformed."

Dur was taking aback with this last bit of information, "But he will be able to perform the task I may require of him? I don't care if he doesn't know his basic alphabet and talks to his shadow, but he had better be able to fire the weapon if I want him to."

The Muun nodded slowly, "Taun We is satisfied that A-4 will be able to accomplish what he has been produced to do."

"That's good," Dur sat back and folded his hands in his lap. Then he added as he looked ahead down the grey tunnel, "Because I don't like what the GA or the Imperials are doing. I want to make sure I have some protection if I need it."

Nouf only glanced sideways at the Corellian leader but did not respond or say anything else until the car stopped outside a sealed nondescript door at the end of the long tunnel. They exited the car and, after Nouf supplied a personal code into a monitor which also scanned his retina, the door slid open to reveal a sterile looking medical lab. Medical equipment and work tables were all along the walls except in one back corner the equipment gave way to a space panted a soft blue hue and in the center of a darker blue carpet was a small bed. On the bed lay a lump covered with a blue coverlet.

Dur felt excitement boil within him as he laid eyes on the sleeping clone. He couldn't see his face but he knew that the boy, who would offer him protection from his enemies, lay beneath the blanket.

The Kaminoan scientist responsible for producing the clone from the DNA provided by the mysterious woman Brisha Syo moved before Dur and bent her long, willowy frame in the middle in a deep bow. "Prime Minister Dur Gejjen, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," said Taun We as she straightened.

Dur looked at her and gave her a half s mile, "I agree it is a pleasure." However, his attention was quickly drawn back to the sleeping form on the small bed.

"Things are proceeding better than expected," the cloning specialist informed. "A-4 is growing at a rate that has me baffled but is extraordinary to watch. I'm still trying to analyze the complex changes to the growth hormone that you had supplied to me. I would enjoy speaking to the scientist who created the changes in it."

However, Dur really wasn't listening to the matter-of-fact speech of the Kaminoan or her subtle question about where the hormone came from; his attention was completely fixed on the child. She blinked her big black eyes and looked from Dur to her Muun colleague, unsure of what to say or do next.

Nouf inquired upon noticing Dur's distraction, "Dr. Taun We, Prime Minister Gejjen would like to meet A-4, if that is possible."

She nodded her large head, an exaggerated motion, "Of course. However, I must warn that he does all of his growing during his sleep cycle. To wake him now will set his development back by possibly a day."

She moved toward the bed but Dur called out, "No!" When the two extremely thin, tall aliens, whose species were both known for the insufferable calmness, stared at him with their large eyes, Dur said more calmly with a forced s mile, "No, don't wake him. I just want to see him."

Taun We bowed her head again and gestured with her long arm toward the bed, "That would be acceptable, Mr. Prime Minister."

Dur moved slowly over to the corner bed and Taun We gently pulled the cover away. Dur stared agape at the hideous being that lay sleeping on the white sheet. He had seen holographs of Anakin Solo and he knew that he had been a handsome boy with medium brown hair and clear blue eyes. However, the clone looked nothing like his source. Thin stringy grayish brown hair covered a misshapen oversized head. His face was not the handsome mix of Han Solo's features and those of Leia Organa, but rather a sunken, grayish ghost of the original made worse by the misshapen head. His body was tiny, but his arms and legs were longer than what would have been in proportion to the size of his torso, making him look extremely ungainly. And the spontaneous twitching of those limbs only made the whole all the more gruesome.

Dur made a face of disgust and asked, "This _thing_ is capable of firing the station?"

Nouf quickly replied, "Yes, Prime Minister Gejjen. He as passed all of the tests."

Taun We recovered the clone and added, "I assure you, despite his appearance, which I accredit to the changes in the growth hormone that you provided, A-4 is genetically identical to Anakin Solo, except for the rate of growth and the change in his desire for independence. He will be obedient to any command that you give him. He will be able to perform any task you require."

Dur glanced again at the small lumpy form and responded, "Dr. Nouf mentioned that he's autistic, what does that mean?"

The cloning scientist explained, "Due to his rapid growth A-4 hasn't deleveloped normally mentally. He is capable of speech and will perform any task we ask of him; however, he doesn't want or seem to need nurturing and he dislikes physical contact of any kind."

Dur looked back upon the clone and swallowed, "That is probably for the best actually. He is then indeed more a thing than he is human. And perfect for what I need him to do for Centerpoint; the less emotion that he's capable of the better."

**_-------------------------------_**

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	44. Chapter 44

**Christiana James:** Thanks…. And you need not wait any longer.

**Arianna:** I'm evil of course… I like Kam too and I really thought he deserved to have some respect. I despise what happed to him Inferno (or at least how it happened). Wedding coming up momentarily.

**An Origami Fish:** Thank you so much for reading and commenting. And Thank you for your wonderful compliments. I've tried to make this the best thing that I've ever written.

_**---------------------------------------------------------**_

Well, I would recommend that you have some tissues handy, just in case... This chapter is one hell of a emotional rollercoaster ride...

* * *

_**Chapter 44**_

Mara Jade Skywalker's Office, Jedi Temple, Coruscant

Corran couldn't believe what he was hearing as he sat on one of the simple black metal chairs that Mara furnished her office with. He glanced sideways at Kyp who looked as if he was about ready to blow a gasket as they listened again to the recorded message that Kam had returned with.

_"Yes, Master, Gejjen assures me that the clone is progressing as planned. Centerpoint will be ready within the month."_

_"That is reassuring. My Apprentice is also progressing and his fall is nearly complete. His spectacular handling of the assassination has proven him worthy. He will be ready when the time comes. It is important to make an example of the Corelians and show the traitors, my parents and sister, that they are not going to win." _

_"Yes, Master." _

As the message dissolved to nothingness over the holoplate on Mara's desk, Kyp vigorously shook his head and pounded a fist into his other hand. "Damn it to all of the Corellian Hells! No wonder he avoided every vapin' question I'd bring up about Centerpoint and why no one seemed concerned about the activity there." He stood and began to pace behind Corran's and Kam's chairs. He had been sitting to the right of Kam with Corran on the other side before Mara's simple desk.

Corran looked up at Kyp and uneasily said, "I thought you destroyed a clone? But what does this clone have to do with Centerpoint? I never did quiet get the connection."

Kyp stopped his pacing and slowly turned. But he didn't look at his collaborator's questioning face; he gazed intently at the Skywalkers. "I wasn't completely honest about the clone that I destroyed." He paused and looked away for a moment, "Nor did I share all that I knew about its importance to Centerpoint."

Mara scowled and snapped, "You know better than to withhold evidence, Kyp, no matter what that evidence might be. In fact, it's against the ethics of the Jedi."

Kyp looked at her, swallowed and finally he said, "I didn't think they could reproduce it. We had destroyed all of it after we questioned the Kaminoian scientist, Taun We. I destroyed her computer files regarding all of it as well. I didn't want to believe anyone could be so callous. I can't believe Jacen could be."

"Kyp who was this clone?" Luke's voice was quiet.

Kyp stared at him, "Anakin Solo."

Corran and Kam both gasped in surprise. Mara was out around the desk so fast and had Kyp up against the shelving of her office that no one had time to process it. Holocubes and datastorage containers tumbled to the tile floor as she held the Jedi Master there with a chest and leg hold that Corran had used many times during his days at CorSec to subdue criminals.

Growling, she demanded, "How? How is that possible? My nephew has been dead for seventeen years."

Kyp heaved a breath, but didn't struggle as he calmly replied, "Mara, let me go and I'll explain. I know how close you were to him. I'm sorry."

Mara struggled to get herself under control and moved away from Kyp, "Start talking."

Kyp straightened his brown robe and began, "We, meaning Alexandria and I, discovered that the Corellians or at least some sick faction of the government was planning on producing this clone of Anakin. We think that these sickos were planning to use the clone as leverage of some sort by threatening the capability of being able to fire the weapons on the station. At least, I hope they weren't actually planning to fire the damned thing. We didn't actually discover who are involved but we couldn't see Gejjen doing something like this. And we knew Wedge, or even Wekk wouldn't have the stomach for this, not with Han as the Second in Command. So, we figured after I destroyed Tawn We's lab and her data along with the clone that would be the last of it. Sure, there's activity on Centerpoint and we even followed her back there and that was a concern, but we were then attacked and brought back here. Every time I'd bring up the word Centerpoint I'm given a song and dance. Sure, I was suspicious but I never really expected them to be producing another one. And in no way did I ever think Jacen capable of being linked with Centerpoint even after we discovered he's a Sith."

"My question is how did they get the DNA or the cells to do the cloning to begin with?" Corran asked puzzled. He stroked his goatee thoughtfully then added, "Besides, how could this clone possibly be ready? It's only been seven months since Kyp discovered this."

Kam shrugged and said, "I know that during the Clone Wars the clones could be raised within ten years, but this does seem too soon. Maybe that would be a question for Cilghal."

"No, Cilghal has not been approached with any of this, and she won't be unless absolutely necessary," said Luke quietly and sighed. "But as for Anakin's cells or DNA, I'm sure Jacen just scoured some of the worlds Anakin was hidden on when he was a small boy. Winter always made sure there would be samples in case something happened to him." Luke shook his head and Corran wondered when his friend started looking so old as he sat beside his wife on her side of the desk. Shoulders slumped, forehead creased and hands tented over the desk top, he finally added, "However, I don't want anymore Jedi involved with this. The least who know about Jacen for now, the better."

Kyp looked at Luke with a disbelieving expression, "You still think you can redeem him, don't you?"

Luke looked up at Kyp and Corran saw a haunted look there, "I have to believe that, Kyp. He's my nephew—my sister's only son. If I could believe my father was redeemable than I have to believe a boy I loved as my own is too."

"After all that he's done?" Corran couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I understand that you don't want to believe the worse, Luke. But Jacen is a monster and, whoever that apprentice may be, is turning into one too. You can't save everyone and not everyone can be saved."

Too Corran's shock, Kyp quietly said, "I never thought I could say this, but Corran's right. I don't think Jacen's redeemable either."

Mara scoffed, "A lot of people would have said that of you too, Kyp."

Kyp met Mara's hard stare with one of his own, "True, if it hadn't been for Luke's forgiveness, I'd have been executed for my crimes against the galaxy. But I was a sixteen year old boy who had never seen the light of day for eight years. I was angry, I was scared and I was suddenly thrown into a situation I could not understand and was shown that I had this incredible power that I could use for the betterment of society. To me that meant I could punish the people who had made my life a living hell and who took my family away from me. What the stang did I know about society? I was an ideal pawn for Exar Kun and when he saw me he pounced. I'm not making excuses for what I did. But I'm saying that in comparing my fall to the Dark Side because I believed in the false promises of avenging my parents, my brother and my own miserable existence with Jacen Solo's merciless greed and quest for power is like comparing banthas and tauntauns."

A brittle silence ensued then for a long time, finally Kam asked, "But who is the Apprentice?"

Suddenly Kyp began to pace again and, as he ran his hand through his typically unruly dark hair, he said, "I may have a terrible suspicion as to who that may be."

Every eye turned to the youngest member of the group and Luke asked, "Who?"

Kyp looked from Luke to Mara and Corran immediately had a block of ice settle in his stomach. Very quietly, Kyp said as his eyes slid from Luke to Mara to finally meet his, "Ben."

"Ben!" Mara was out of her chair again, but Luke grabbed her arm before she could put Kyp in another head hold or worse. She was as protective of her loved ones as a mother rancor. "But you're his Master." She turned to glare at Luke, "You told me that Kyp would be good for him."

"Mara, Ben hasn't done anything to make me suspicious, but I sometimes think that he's not always honest with me," Kyp defended himself and his Apprentice.

"In what way?" Corran asked, his anger beginning to rise in him, mainly because he had the same impressions the times his son-in-law and he were together.

Kyp looked at him and shook his head, "I don't know. It's like he's hiding things from me. Or only lets me see what he wants me to see."

"Like Jacen," Kam supplied icily.

Kyp stared at the oldest and newest member of their group and slowly nodded as he muttered, "Yeah, like Jacen." Then he slumped against the shelf that Mara had pushed him into earlier. "I can't believe I didn't see it earlier."

Suddenly, Mara fell into her chair and shook her head in utter disbelief. She pushed the button that replayed the message from Lumiya's lair and then let out a curse in Huttess. "The assassination! I knew something about it bothered me," she supplied when the men stared at her for her outburst. She looked at Luke and for one of the few times in all the years Corran had known Mara, she began to cry. With tears running down her pale cheeks she went on, "It seemed too—too…I don't know—"

Corran was following her line of thinking. It was the same line of niggling little doubts that had wormed their way into his brain as well, whispering their suspicions as they continued to slowly chew at his years of training as a police officer. "Too perfect."

She glanced at him and when their green eyes met, she nodded; her suspicions came from the worms gnawing on her knowledge as a former assassin her self. He stood and moved to look the wedding holo that Jysella had duplicated for the Skywalkers and the Horns. Picking it up, he went on, "I was wondering too how everything seemed to fall into place. I probably racked my brain the most," he looked back at the rest, "because it's my son who had been accused of setting the assassination up. And since I know beyond any doubt in my heart that Valin had nothing to do with it; none of it then made sense. And something about Ben's story never seemed to completely jive with me."

Mara sniffed back her tears with her usual steely determination, "Ben must have been the shooter and used Lanew as the cover."

Kyp shook his head and said, puzzled, "I don't quite understand how he could have done all that without someone sensing him. He would have had to use the Force in some way while doing this."

Kam was the one who responded, "How did Palpatine do all of what he did? I remember my father telling me that Palpatine was rather close to the Jedi."

Mara went on and added, "Palpatine could hide himself in the Force, but I've never known him to use the Force while he hid. Of course, he really didn't have much reason to hide his presence by the time I'd known him."

Kyp said, "But as he was gaining his power, he probably could. He would have hidden himself because there wouldn't have been any way the Jedi wouldn't have felt him. "

Mara signed, "And Jacen did the same thing while we all sat around pretending he was just misguided. Now, my son can do it."

Luke slowly stood up and said with a determination that belied the pained expression on his face and the defeated posture of his slumped shoulders, "We will confront Jacen as soon as he returns from the Arkania battle. I know Admiral Krieg has gone back to Bastion for the wedding but I don't think Jacen will try to attack them again. According to the reports, the Third Fleet and his GAG taskforce had suffered a great deal of damage."

Kam leaned forward over he knees and said, "I know for a fact that Lumiya was expecting him to intervene at her battle with me. Apparently, that's how he killed Kyle with Vongerella taking down Daye. Since he's not returned yet would suggest that he went out to the asteroid after the Fleet retreated back to Kashyyyk."

Kyp's face contorted in concentration as he pinched the bridge of his nose and then he said, "So, that means he'll be back by tomorrow afternoon—that leaves us with twelve to twenty hours to plan our course of action."

Luke straightened up and every eye went to him as he shook his head. "No, Mara and I will confront him."

"Luke, have you lost your mind?" Kyp sharply inquired after the brief shock of Luke's words wore off. "He's a Sith! You need to go with as many of us as you can. If you don't want to bring in the other Masters, okay, but going there alone isn't advisable. He will know Kam survived and he will know that time has run out for him. We have to overwhelm him with numbers."

Luke looked at Mara and she slowly nodded her agreement, but not with Kyp, with Luke, "Luke's right." Kyp cursed and turned toward the door while Kam and Corran just stared at the Jedi leader and his wife. "We have to go to Jacen as a family. And if Ben is his Apprentice it's even more important that we redeem them, not overwhelm them with blazing lightsabers."

"I want to go with you," Corran announced determined. When Luke and Mara were about to protest Corran stepped forward and stubbornly went on, "Damn it, don't do this to me. I don't care what happens to Jacen, but your son is married to my daughter. I have to do this for her and for my grandson."

Luke sat down and ran his hands though his hair, "Corran, no, I can't let you do this."

Corran spat a Corellian explicit and leaned over the desk toward Luke, scowling he demanded, "Why? The Skywalkers aren't the only Jedi in this Order at stake. I hate to break this to you, Luke, but this isn't just _your_ Order. Every single one of us here has given our life's blood to the Jedi and the Order's survival. "

"No," Luke repeated with a hard stare and meeting the other man's tone. "It is because of the Order that I'm doing this. It is because of Jysella and _our_ grandson that I'm doing this." Corran slowly straightened and Luke went on, but as he spoke he met the eyes of the other three Masters, "It is important that we not only confront Jacen, but we have to make sure that Centerpoint is never fired. I want the three of you to contact Booster and Jaina."

"Luke, today is her wedding day," Mara quietly reminded.

"I know, but we will need to make sure Jag, Jaina and Han and Leia know what we've discovered. Besides, we may need their Fleet when we try to attack the station. If the Corellian government is behind the cloning scheme they won't like us shutting the operation down."

Then he pinned Corran with an intense haunted blue gaze, "Also, I need you to make sure Jysella understands that the best way to help Ben right now is by keeping that baby safe. He's his father's future."

* * *

GAG Headquarters, Coruscant 

"Stop here," Jysella told the droid driver of the airtaxi as she peered out the window. She frowned at the mob outside the GAG Headquarters. The throng of beings was made up mostly reporters, but there were also a great many others who were cheering the discovery and arrests of the latest plot against Coruscant.

The taxi halted at the nearest disembarking platform and she paid the droid. She got out and immediately pulled her the hood of her robe up over her head and let it cast shadow over her face. For one of the few times in her life she was glad that she was wearing a light tan robe rather than her usual green. But for the past two weeks more and more of her clothes weren't fitting her any longer. The tan robe was a new one that accommodated her pregnancy slightly better than her green.

She had known about Ben's press conference but that was supposed to have happened two hours ago. Something else must have happened. She swallowed and made her way up the pedwalk to the entrance portico of the large building that housed the Fifty-first Infantry, GAG and most recently the incorporated Coruscant Security. She felt a few of the reporters turn to look at her as she passed and immediately pulled her Force presence to her and made herself as invisible as she knew how to.

The last thing she wanted was for the media to corner her. Ever since Ben's magnificent performance after the attacks on the Westport water treatment plant and those immediately following, not to mention his role in dealing with the assassin who had killed Niathal, he'd become something of media darling and a hero. The negative side of all the attention was that it didn't stay focused on his job. It spilled into his private life, and that included his slightly older wife and unborn baby. She had recently seen a tabloid report and, after reading some of the terrible things it accused her of, she had cried for an hour.

She finally, emerged from the gathering without incidence but she still continued to hide as she entered the building. She avoided the reception desk because of the fifteen or so beings demanding to be allowed to speak to someone in charge. However, the desk sergeant was experienced enough and burly enough to not let any of the civilians get further than that.

She knew that she wasn't really allowed into the secure area of the officers' offices without being escorted, but she needed to see Ben. Something just felt terribly wrong and she had to make sure he was okay. She turned the last corner and opened the door to the small outer office where normally a MP-C4 droid was stationed that doubled as Ben's military protocol expert and secretary. However, Peece wasn't at his station and she found the frown deepened.

She moved toward the door and suddenly heard Ben sharply say, "I've told you not to contact here," She couldn't feel Ben in the room but she knew that he was there but she didn't feel any other persons in the room either and assumed he was talking to someone via holocomm.

A muffled non-descript voice responded, "I want my credits, Skywalker."

She struggled to keep herself as hidden as possible and crept closer to the slightly open door and then she heard Ben go on, "You will get paid once the job is done. Hamner and Lobi cannot leave Centax-3 aliv—"

Suddenly, she felt Ben reach out in to the Force and Jysella tried to recover from her shook at what she had just discovered. _Did Ben just admit to wanting two Jedi Masters dead? That can't be right, can it? _

"I have to go," she heard from within the office.

She didn't hear anything else, but the few words that Jysella grasped had her head spinning. _What was going on?_

Finally, she made her feet move toward the inner door just as it slid the whole way open.

"Jys, what are you doing here?"

She startled at his usually sharp tone. She stared at his handsome face which was only marred by the scar on his cheek from the attack on him over a year ago. But as she stared at him she realized that, Ben didn't look like the boy from then. His features were hard and his eyes blazed with an emotion that was anything but love. She couldn't feel him at all in the Force, but she didn't need to, she could see the hate and anger in his eyes. She could see the Darkness that had been slowly consuming him for the past two years.

She swallowed and protectively placed her hands on her rounded belly. Finally, in a small and quiet voice she said, "I—I came to remind you about our first birth class tonight and to make sure that you can make it."

Ben took a deep breath and she watched him as he moved closer. As he did so he lost the dark expression and replaced it with an extremely forced smile, which in no way reached his eyes, "You should have checked in with Borlin at the front desk."

She wanted to run but as he took one more step toward her she decided that maybe she had heard him wrong. It was the only explanation her heart would allow her to believe, but her mind continued to replay the words and she knew what she heard. "I'm sorry. But I didn't what to deal with the reporters; I figured Peece could let me in."

Ben was before her now and she shivered uncontrollably when he reached out to touch her shoulder, "I have him doing some research for me."

"Well, I can see that you're busy," she had to get away and try to figure out what was going on. "It's okay if you can't make it tonight. I'll ask Mom to go with me." She moved away from him and quickly turned toward the door.

"Jys," she couldn't help but turn, "I'll try to be there."

She only nodded and turned again.

"Jys?"

She didn't turn this time, she stopped in the open doorway, "Yes, Ben."

---

Ben was petrified. He knew that she had at least overheard part of his conversation with the bounty hunter that he had hired to rig the shuttle that was to land at the prison complex on the moon Centex-3. He had sent the two meddling Jedi Masters, Kenth Hamner and Tresina Lobi, there to question the prison guards to determine if any of them were in on the plot to free the prison population there. Most of the prisoners there were military criminals and traitors waiting for execution. However, the Jedi Masters would never get the chance to question the guards. As Ben had planned it, their shuttle would explode upon landing.

It pained him to see the betrayal in Jysella's eyes. It was worse to think that she was so willing to have him stay away from the class that evening. Sure, he was amid a crisis and once the Jedi were dead in the explosion things were going to get worse, but he wanted to be with her tonight. This time was important to him as well.

Finally, after the pause was growing far too long and she looked like she was about to step through the door, he said softly, "Jysella, I love you. Everything I do, I do because I want us and our son to live in peace. You know that."

She turned to look at him again and he could see he glassy moisture in her eyes along with the betrayal, the confusion and disbelief, "I love you too, Ben. Please—please, be careful. I don't want to lose you—to anything. But I can't follow you if you continue down this path, Ben. But without you I'd have no peace regardless of what's going on outside."

She turned then and was gone before he had a chance to say anything else, but he didn't have anything to say anyway. However, he did try to reach out to her, but incredibly she was blocking him. He turned and went back into his office. Using the Force, he shut the door and locked it. As he slid down its cold metal surface, he let out a sob.

Jys had felt his Darkness or at least seen it and she left him. But it was more than that; it was those final words that broke his heart—she'd never agree with him that the Jedi were wrong. She'd never accept that he was a Sith or believe, as he did, that the Sith could bring peace and order by breaking down the galaxy and rebuilding it from scratch. She'd never follow him to his eventual rightful place beside Troddeln as ruler of the galaxy.

Suddenly, the young Sith realized that this was his first true sacrifice. This was what his Master was talking about, the total willingness to give up everything for what he wanted most.

But what did Ben want most? He let out another sob as his most recent nightmare replayed itself out in his mind's eye. He knew what he wanted most. He had to save Jysella and their child from the dragon of his dreams. However, he knew that the only way to do that was to finally bring peace to the galaxy. And to do that he had to follow the way of the Sith.

The tears were hot on Ben's cheeks as he wondered what he was going to do when she eventually refused his greatest gift of love—his soul for the peace of the galaxy.

* * *

The Grand Ballroom, Imperial Palace (formally the Galactia Tower), Bastion 

Jaina gazed at herself in the ornate full length mirror of the suite of rooms that had been transformed into her dressing room. She still couldn't believe that today was the day. Today she would become Jag's wife.

She found herself fiddling again with the over-skirt of her gown. The beautiful dress was made of rich shimmersilk satin, the most delicate

She had decided to carry a simple bouquet of silvery blue Sartinaynian hill daisies and miniature creamy white Hapan roses. Her jewelry consisted of the diamond teardrop necklace and earrings her mother had given to her. But she hadn't done much to her hair. She had the handmaidens, who assisted her, to pin some of it up with slivery seed pearl pins and then curl the long brown lengths to lay down her back. In those long curls the maids wove a few of the daisies and some faux pearls into it but something was missing. She realized too late that she should have really considered Tarq's insistence on a head piece.

Suddenly, a knock on the outer door of the rooms drew her attention away from the incredulous image of herself. She turned just as one of her handmaids opened the outer door.

The young maid's tone was dismayed as she acknowledged the visitor, "Baron Fel, what can we do for you?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have something that I'd like to give to the Princess," Soontir Fel sounded as confident as he always did to Jaina, but she could feel his subtle nervousness.

She moved to the doorway of her chamber and smiled, "Soontir, I'm surprised to see you here. I expected my father to be the one who would try to talk me out of marrying the Emperor."

The Baron grinned and moved forward, "No, I'm not here to try to talk you out of marrying my son, but I do think your father would like to. He's threatened to shoot Tarq twice, threatened See-threepio with permanent shutdown and is pacing a hole in the carpet of the ready room."

Jaina laughed, "That sounds like my father."

Soontir shared her chuckle at her father's expense, but then sobered again and held out a cube shaped box wrapped in a lovely silver and cream foil and adorned with a silken ribbon of pale blue. When she looked up at him with questioning eyes, he smiled the same smile Jaina always saw on Jag when he was nervous. It still took her aback how much her groom was like his father.

"I was hoping to give you this before the ceremony," he said as she received the box.

She looked up from it and said, "Thank you, 'Tir."

His smile turned into a grin. He'd been trying for months to get her to call him by his familiar name. "Open it first before you thank me."

Jaina stepped over to the dressing table and moved aside some of the cosmetics and then went about undoing the bow on the top of the box. She glanced back up at him before she lifted the lid and gently turned the tissue thin flimsy away.

What lay inside caused her to gasp and, as she reached in with shaky hands to pull the gift out, she gushed, "'Tir, you shouldn't have."

Soontir shrugged and stroked his closely trimmed goatee, "Every princess deserves to have a crown, Jaina."

She gazed at the platinum and bejeweled tiara and whispered, "It's so beautiful."

He moved to stand before her and smiled again, his brown eye twinkling, "Not as beautiful as the young woman who will wear it." She blushed and he went on, "Jaina, I just wanted to give you something that truly shows my appreciation and admiration for you. I'm more than happy to welcome you into my family."

She broke into a smile and the tears that she was so desperately trying to hold back tumbled over the dam of her determination, "I'm happy to be part of your family, 'Tir. Jag means everything to me. I love him with all of my being."

"I know that you do." He reached over on the table and plucked a tissue from the dispenser and, as he dabbed at her tears, he smiled and said, "You would bring me great honor if you were to wear the tiara today. That's one reason why I wanted to give it to you now." He finished dabbing at her tears and stood back.

She sniffed and looked down at the incredible piece of art in her hands. Then she walked over to the mirror and placed the tiara into the pinned up curls. She removed some of the pearl pins and allowed the teeth of the side combs on the tiara to hold the hair in place. Then she stepped back and took in the whole of her image. The crown was a peek of multicolored Corusca gems and perfect white diamonds.

It was exactly what had been missing. Now, everything was perfect.

She turned and found Soontir gazing at her. He smiled and shook his head, "My son is truly a lucky man, Jaina. I hope he never forgets that."

She grinned lopsidedly, "He won't. But I'm the lucky one. I'd be nothing without his love."

"Then you are perfect of each other, because he just told me the exact same words directed at you." She didn't have a chance to respond; he took her into his arms and hugged her. "I'm proud to call you Daughter."

---

The orchestra changed its soft prelude music to the melodious strains of wind and string instruments of an Alderaanian wedding song, and Jag stepped out from behind the entrance door to come and stand before the old holy man who would perform the ceremony. Instantly, every eye was on him, as the thousand wedding guests bowed before him. He disliked the pomp and circumstance but he knew it was a necessary evil of him being Emperor.

Suddenly, Jag had never been so nervous in all of his life, even his first combat experience when he was fourteen at the Chiss military academy was this nerve racking; but he also had never felt happier. Maybe that was why he was so nervous, he was afraid that he'd wake up in the small cave he had called home for the two years he was on Tenupe to find this was all another cruel dream.

Jag tried not to fidget in his costume of fine black trousers, white silk tunic, dark blue satin cummerbund and blue silk lined black cape. Although, everyone told him that he looked extremely regal in the wedding clothes; right now standing before his wedding guests, he felt anything but regal. He felt exposed. He had never been one to show emotion publicly, but today before the galaxy Jagged Fel was about to bear his heart for the woman he loved.

He shook the negative thoughts from his mind and brought his full attention back to where it belonged. He was standing on a raised stage that had been brought in and placed in the front of the palace's grand ball room. Behind the stage was a wall of floor to ceiling windows that looked out over the

The ballroom was set up to accommodate seating for the thousand wedding guests, who now sat in anticipation for the same thing Jag was. Neither Jag or Jaina, or even their parents, knew every guest. Most of them were political guests, leaders of the planets that made up the Empire and from the planets allied to the Empire in its war with the GA. However, some of them were close friends and family. Jag knew that Jaina wished more of her friends could be present and even he wished the Skywalkers could be here, but such things just weren't possible, yet, not until the war was over. Jag shook the thought of war from his mind; he refused to let it cast its ugly shadow over the happiest day of his life.

Jag glanced around the ballroom again and took a deep breath. Later while the guests would move into the massive state dining room for the wedding feast of the finest foods form over hundred different planets, the ballroom would be transformed back for the dancing and merrymaking that would follow.

Jag met his parents' proud smiles as they finished their walk down the long aisle to take their seats. Next came Cem escorting an elegantly dressed Leia; she curtsied before him and gave him an encouraging smile. He instantly felt more confident and it warmed his heart as she moved into her seat. He knew she touched the Force to ease some of his nervousness. After helping Leia into her seat, Cem bowed before his brother and then came up to stand beside Jag before the old Sartinaynian holy man. Cem winked at his older brother and Jag smiled back at his best man. Wynssa Fel was next down the aisle; she grinned at her brothers as she eventually moved to stand in her spot across from Jag and Cem.

She was dressed in a silvery blue gown and her blond hair was piled high on her head. She was absolutely beautiful and the mischievous gleam in her blue eyes instantly caused Jag to wonder what she had planned for later. Knowing her, he was sure it would be something that would not make their father pleased.

Suddenly, the music changed tempo and instrumentation. It became bolder, brassier and Jag instantly recognized it for what it was—the Corellian Wedding March. A loud collective gasp came from the audience and they all stood to stare at the doorway at the end of the aisle. He shifted his gaze from his sister to look down the long white carpeted aisle as well. What he saw at the end of it, standing in the ornate doorway, took his breath away.

Allana came first before the bride; from her white basket she scattered flower petals on which the bride would walk. From the side, splendidly dressed in black and red uniforms, Imperial Knights Valin Horn and Jessi Chivel came next, their ignited silver lightsabers held in a rest position across their chests. They walked point positions before the bride and her impeccably uniformed father.

Jag was utterly astonished by Jaina's beauty as she seemed to glide down the long aisle. It wasn't just the gown that made her beautiful; it was the inner light he could almost see shining from within her. She glowed from it.

Allana curtsied before Jag and Jag bowed to her. It was important for no one to think the future sovereign of Hapes was bowing before the Empire. Jag had to return the bow of respect for an equal, despite her only being a child and his secret niece at that. After she went to stand beside Wyn, Jag brought his attention back to watch as Valin and Jessi bowed before him and then moved to stand at the steps up to the stage. Their lightsabers' gentle hum blended with the music as they held them in a high salute over the steps.

However, Jag was only marginally aware of this as Jaina began to float up the steps on her father's arm. Jag met her deep sienna gaze and was lost there. She smiled and waited for the holy man to say, "Who gives this woman to be married to his man?"

Han Solo stood beside Jaina dressed uncomfortably in his dress uniform of the Corellian Defense Force, with the front of it covered with metals and accommodations from his years of service in the military, ironically most of them won while he fought the Empire. Jag wondered briefly if his father-in-law was trying to tell him something. However, Han bowed stiffly as Leia demanded that he do, and said, "Her mother and I do."

Jag smiled at Han and reached out with his hand. Han smiled back as he took Jag's hand, but Jag could see the sadness in the depths of his eyes. Jag cleared his suddenly thick throat and quietly said for Han's ears only, "Thank you. I'll take good care of her, Han."

Han shook Jag's hand with a strong grip and Jag could see the smirk come to the other man's features as he winked and said, "I have no doubt that you will." Then Han lost the humor at the inside joke of the words he didn't say and Jag watched him swallow hard as he looked at Jaina.

Jaina smiled and leaned up to kiss her father on the cheek. She whispered, "I love you, Daddy."

"I know," Han was visibly struggling to hold back the tears. He lifted her gloved hand and kissed the back of her fingers and said, "I love you too, Princess." Then he put the hand he kissed into Jag's. Holding their joined hands for a few heartbeats, Han looked from his daughter to Jag and smiled warmly. Then he quickly exited the stage to find his seat beside a tearful Leia.

Jaina gazed up at him and Jag felt his heart leap at the love he saw there. If this was a dream he hoped that he never woke up from it.

**_------------------------------_**

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	45. Chapter 45

**Christiana James:** Oh I'm glad that you liked the wedding... I enjoyed coming up with it. But I have a feeling that you'll like this chapter even more...Thanks for reading and commenting. :-)

------------------------------

I know I just posted the other day but I'm really in the mode to get this finished, just becaus it's getting really exciting.

Oh here are some fun facts: As of the end of this chapter this monster has reached 450 pages in Microsoft Word... and has 220,734 words... But remember it's not even finished yet...

* * *

_**Chapter 45**_

Temple District, Coruscant

Jysella didn't know how long she wondered the walk ways from the headquarters; she really didn't even have a plan as to where she was going. She ran from Ben's office and didn't stop until she was breathless about a half a kick away with tears streaming down her cheeks. Beings glanced at her but she kept the Force tight around her and no one recognized her.

Now, she found herself in the Temple District with the Jedi Temple up ahead; its spires tall against the night that threatened rain. She still couldn't believe what she heard as her mind mercilessly replayed the words she had heard Ben speak:

_"You will get paid once the job is done. Hamner and Lobi cannot leave Centax-3 aliv—"_

However, this wasn't all she remembered. She remembered all of the times she felt Ben touch the Dark Side and how each time that he did the stain on his soul seemed to become larger and less likely to be washed away by her love or the Light Side. Then he left her the morning after their wedding day and she realized that he hadn't been the same since.

He became secretive, he hid his emotions from her, and most hurtful he broke their Force bond and she never really felt that it totally reconnected. She sometimes thought Ben was more a stranger than the best friend she reluctantly fell in love with despite her better judgment. She remembered the sweet, innocent Ben who helped her through her grief over her Master's death. He helped her see that it wasn't her fault Kirana was killed early in the war with Corellia. He was the always there for her and she for him.

"What happened to us, Ben?" she whispered to the fates as she stared out over the metropolis that was her home.

She felt Ben reach out for her again but blocked his probe. She realized for the first time in all the years she had ever known Ben Skywalker that she didn't trust him and worse she was afraid of him. She sobbed and felt tears again as she hugged herself tightly. The baby moved within her and she suddenly wondered what she would do if Ben was truly lost to her, if the Darkness that she had seen in his sapphire eyes took over his heart and soul. How was she to raise their son? What would she tell him when he asked about his father?

She shuddered as the sky finally let loose with its promised rain and she let it splash on her uplifted face. It mingled with the tears and she wished the cool drops could wash away her pain and doubts as easily as it was her tears. Most beings picked up the pace as they moved around her halted figure. A few glanced at her with looks of annoyance or just curiosity.

Suddenly, the Force shifted ever so slightly, but in a way that she easily recognized. "No! No!" she gasped and bent over as the shock in the Force grew as other's felt what she had. She violently shook her head and couldn't believe that not only the event happened but that she knew about it and did nothing.

Kenth Hamner and Tresina Lobi had just wicked out of existence.

"NO! Ben!" She screamed as she fainted.

* * *

Infirmary, Jedi Temple, Coruscant 

Corran listened to Jysella's quiet words and his heart ached. She was blaming herself for the deaths of Kenth and Tresina and it wasn't her fault. But fault for the Masters' deaths wasn't all she was blaming herself for.

"Jyssie, stop this now," he sat down behind her on the cot and pulled her tighter in his arms, holding her as she sobbed.

"But I should have known, Daddy. I should have known that he was lying to me."

"Shhhhh," Corran tried to keep the anger boiling in him from Jys as well as he could. He was angry at Ben, but he was also angry at himself for not seeing through Ben's lies. "Oh, baby, shhhh…Ben has fooled us all. Just as Jacen had."

"But, Daddy, I should have known that he was a Sith!" she pulled away and stared into his eyes. "I'm his wife. I've been his best friend since we were toddlers. Some of my earliest memories of Shelter are of him as a baby and how I'd slip into his crib and hold him when he cried in his sleep because he still suffered from the after trauma of feeling Coruscant's fall. I was there when we were at the Academy and he refused to touch the Force." She paused and sucked in a ragged breath and then shakily sobbed, "He has to come back to me. I have to go with Mara and Luke when they find Jacen. I have to talk to Ben. I have to find him, Daddy. I have to make him see that I can forgive him. I have to let him know that I love him. I can't live without him. I can't."

She fell onto Corran's already damp chest from her tears and he held her quaking form tightly as he admonished, "Don't talk like that. Hopefully, Ben will be redeemed, but you aren't going anywhere near him." He placed his thumb under her chin and turned her face upward to meet his eyes. "Do you hear me? Ben's dangerous right now. He's not thinking straight. But you have this baby to think about. He's your life now, Jysella. He will need you. And if Ben can't—if Ben is really lost, your baby will remind you of everything that had been good in Ben."

He held her as she cried, "But I should have stayed with him. I shouldn't have run. I told him that I didn't even want him at our class tonight and that I'd ask Mom instead. I blocked him when he reached out to me. What if he disappeared because I didn't reach back? But I was scared. I didn't trust him. I couldn't believe what he was doing."

"Oh, Jyssie, listen to me. None of this is your fault." Corran was at a loss. He had never dealt with anything like this. He had had faced the Dark Side a few times in his career, but he never let himself slip into its lies too far. Just the love he felt for his fa mily had always saved him. Why couldn't Ben realize this too? Could Ben be as power hungry as Jacen?

Jys had been brought to the Temple about two hours ago after she fainted on the street after feeling the deaths of Masters Hamner and Lobi. When she awoke Corran was waiting for her and she sobbed out her story of what she had overheard. She asked where Ben was and Corran hated telling her that he seemed to have disappeared. GAG didn't know where he was and no one had seen him since before Jysella had gone to the headquarters. However, Corran had his suspicions as to where his wayward son-in-law was. He suspected Ben was waiting for Jacen, and was hiding in the Force. He prayed that he was wrong, but deep in his gut he had the old fa miliar feeling that he learned a long time ago to trust, and he knew that he wasn't.

Mirax and Kam were on their way to meet up with Booster near Dubrillion. Kyp was on his way to Bastion with Alex Winger, despite Luke's not wanting to involve anymore than who were already involved. Corran was to stay with Jysella and inform her of what they suspected of Ben. Now, he was glad that he hadn't gone anywhere; Jys needed him more than she ever had and he was far too angry to face her husband right now anyway.

That left the Skywalkers on their self appointed mission of confronting Jacen and now possibly Ben. They hadn't let Corran in on where they had gone, but he hoped that the Skywalkers knew what they were doing.

"Daddy," Jysella's soft teary voice brought him back to her.

"Yes, baby."

"If Ben can't—if Ben isn't brought back from the Dark Side, what will happen to him?"

He gazed into her green eyes that were so much like his own, except now hers were red from all the tears she'd cried, and his heart shattered. He smoothed her long black hair that was so much like her mother's and swallowed against the pain in his throat. How was going to further afflict pain on his baby girl by telling her that if Ben wasn't redeemable he'd have to die?

He forced a s mile that in no way did he feel, "We have to believe that he will be, Jyssie. He loves you and he loves the baby and, despite their differences, he loves his mother; so, I know that he will see the error of his way. You know Mara won't let him see anything else."

She nodded, laid her head back on his chest and took a deep breath. He prayed to all the gods in the galaxy that he wasn't lying, but he wasn't so sure. "Now you rest," he murmured and, as Jys seemed to relax in his embrace, he suddenly remembered his recurring vision and shivered.

* * *

Emperor's Suite, Imperial Palace, Bastion 

The lift doors opened and Jag swept her off her feet. Jaina yelped, and laughed, "You know, I am capable of walking. In fact, if I had the mind to, I could even levitate you up the stairs."

He s miled and Jaina felt her heart melt. Their wedding had been the fairytale that would someday make little girls all over the Empire swoon and wish for a handsome prince to come and sweep them away. After the actual ceremony, they gathered in the massive State Dining Room for a feast that truly was amazing. Then after the ten course meal that stretched for nearly two hours, the guests moved into the ballroom again, only to discover it transformed into a beautiful dancing room with conversation nooks and small tables, a large full service bar in one corner and more food in another. The dance floor was open and could accommodate over five hundred couples at once. There the Emperor and Princess Fel shared in their first dance—an Alderaanian Waltz, the same one they had danced to at Valin and Syal Horn's wedding. However, this time they danced with the purest of emotions, and the deepest of loves.

However, that was only one of a handful of dances the newly weds shared. They both found themselves passed from one partner to another. Some of them desirable dancing partners like parents, friends, Jag's siblings, cousins and his other relatives, but most of them were political opportunists, who were hoping to gain the favor of either Jag or Jaina. Jaina already was known throughout the Empire as a champion of educational and healthcare programs and basic rights for all races, species and sexes. After nearly another four hours, they were exhausted and just wanted to get away. Finally, the time came for them to do just that.

Jag's s mile grew somewhat mischievous and instantly brought her back to the here and now. Then he said in the husky voice that she had long ago learned to mean only one thing, making her stomach tingle, "I know. But it is a tradition to bring good luck to a newly married couple."

"What is?" she played along, tightening her hold she had on him around his neck.

"The carrying of the bride over the threshold by her groom for their wedding night." he replied and stepped out of the lift car and over the threshold of Jag's palace apartment, which also was hers too.

However, he didn't set her down onto her feet again. She smirked, "I don't know. I've never heard of it before. Kinda silly, if you were to ask me. Besides, we're Corellians we make our own luck. Whoever would think up something like this to bring them luck is pretty lame."

He shrugged and moved down the three steps that entered the main room, his heels tapping on the marble as he turned and circumvented the walkway on the edge of the space. He was heading for the stairs. Jaina's own desire was burning as she considered what was waiting for them up there, despite the fatigue she had felt earlier. She looked up to the balcony as he said, "The Naboo."

"Huh?" she turned back to find him gazing at her with passion blazing eyes.

He began to climb the wide curving stairway and she tightened her hold around his neck while he pressed her closer to his chest. She could feel his heart race and knew that it had nothing to do with carrying her up a flight of stairs. As he turned the first spiral of the stairs he quietly said, "The threshold thing is a tradition on Naboo. I understand that it is quite beautiful there."

They turned the second spiral and she nodded, "Yeah, it is. I've never been there but my parents were shortly after the—after…"

She froze and stared at him. "It's okay, Jaina. The Swarm War happened. I've come to the conclusion that it happened for a reason." Finally, they exited the stairs onto the wide balcony, as he moved around the balcony that overlooked the common room, he said, "What I think is that we should go there after the war is over for a proper honeymoon. Besides, your grandmother was the queen and later a Senator from there, right?"

She nodded and s miled, albeit sadly, "I'd like that. In so many ways, I know so little about so much of my ancestry and a lot of what I do know is so disturbingly sad."

He looked down at her and she could see the empathy in his eyes for her; however, he didn't mention her grandfather or her brother. Finally, he stopped and she looked over to see the carved double doors of his—their—bedroom. Jaina swallowed and his husky voice sounded in her ear, "Could you get the door?"

Jaina glanced at him and then smirked as she made a simple gesture with her finger rather than turn the large brass handle. As the beautifully carved dark wood and hinged doors swung open, she asked wryly, "Anything else, Your Excellency?"

He grinned and raised an eyebrow, "Wasn't that a trivial use of the Force, Your Highness? You are constantly reminding the Knights not to use the Force so casually."

She rolled her eyes and looked away from him. A startled gasp escaped her when she peered through the open portal. The room was huge; a comfortable sitting area with a formflow repulsor couch and overstuffed chairs was off to the left in an alcove with a large window overlooking the garden as background. A four poster bed large enough to land a whole squadron of TIEs dominated the middle of the bedroom proper. Gauzy white curtains draped down the dark wood of the posts and formed a canopy over the top of the bed. A fireplace contained a burning fire in the corner. The balcony doors, which were covered with the same gauzy curtains, were opened to a containment field protected balcony that faced and led down into the garden.

However, it wasn't the furniture nor the elegant décor that stunned her; it was the massive displays of flowers all over the dimly lit room, the thousands of blush colored Hapan rose petals spread across the immaculate creamy whiteness of the bed and the hundreds of flame burning candles that bathed the room in a warm yellow glow, which totally took her breath away.

She slowly turned to look at Jag and he had as much a spellbound expression on his face as she was sure she held on hers, but his came from watching her. He allowed her to slide down to stand on her own feet but he held her tightly as he said, his voice raspy, full of emotion, "The Corellian lilies represent your father's heritage and my own. The Aderaanian irises, Naboo honeysuckle and the candles represent your mother's, and the Sartinaynian hill daisies represent our future here on Bastion."

"And the Hapan flowers, what do they mean?" her voice was a shaky, breathless whisper and she was glad he held her tightly because her knees were liquefied.

"The Hapan violets and especially the roses represent the place I fell in love with you," he whispered as he caressed her cheek with the tips of his fingers.

"Jag…" Jaina finally was able to breathe. His trembling fingers touched her lips and he s miled.

"Jaina, I'm so sorry for how I treated you. I will never be able to make up the misery I put you through because I was a jealous, irrational fool. But I want you to know that I will always and have always loved you," his voice actually broke as he spoke the words. "You mean everything to me." Jaina had never seen him so open, she didn't need to be a Jedi to read his feelings, she could see them in his eyes and hear them in his voice.

And what she did feel in the Force brought tears to her eyes. She laid her hands on either side of his face and gazed deeply into his green orbs, "Oh, Jag, I love you so much. I'm the one who needs forgiveness for so many things…"

"Jaina," he cut her off again and he used his thumbs to wipe away the few tears that slid down her cheeks, "I think we should make a pact. The past is the past. All we should concern ourselves with is the future. Today marks a new beginning."

She s miled as she slid her fingers into his hair, "Like all good fairytales. Where a would-be princess marries a king?"

Jag s miled and he reached up and gently pulled the Corusca bejeweled tiara from her hair, letting it fall around her bare shoulders. He glanced at the crown his father had surprised her with and said huskily after he set it onto one of the low tables beside a chair, "More like a would-be king marries a goddess." Then he ran his fingers through her hair combing the wilted daisies away and held her as he bent down to cover her mouth with his.

The kiss was scorching fire and refreshing rain all at the same time. She pressed herself closer to him as the kiss deepened and she moaned her total surrender to him. Wrapped up in the love he felt for her and washing her love over him and knowing that he felt it despite being Force blind; she never wanted it to end.

However, the need for air finally broke the kiss and he rasped against her lips, "I'm going to worship you tonight, Goddess." Then he turned her around and gently lifted her hair with one hand while he placed the other one on her abdomen. He kissed a trail up her neck causing her to shudder.

"Oh, Jag, I'm no goddess." Sadness leaked into her voice, "If I was I wouldn't have wasted ten years and broken four hearts including yours and mine to find happiness. I would have known that you were the one for me. Why? Why do you call me that after all this time?"

Jag stopped his ministrations to her neck and she cursed herself. How could she even elude to her other lovers at a time like this? Or to the fact they too called her by that stupid nickname? She turned to look over her shoulder at him, but the jealousy wasn't there. He quietly said, "You will always be a goddess, Jaina. You are so special, so loving, so loyal and so damned beautiful and so perfect. And you're frustrating, stubborn and can—or could fly circles around the three of us put together with your eyes closed. It's really no wonder we fell under your spell, but you're here with me and I will never let you go."

She s miled and he kissed her again as she watched him over her shoulder. After breaking it he announced as he reached for the back of her dress, "I think it's time to get you out of this."

She s miled and turned in his arms. "I couldn't agree more." She reached up and unclasped the broach that held his cape letting it slide off his shoulders. However, before she could begin undoing the cummerbund that held his tunic together, he turned her again and began attacking the seed pearl buttons of her gown. "Jag?"

"Emm?" she could tell that he was still fumbling with the first tiny button.

"You know that I could help you out with this, right?"

"No," he kissed her neck and whispered into her ear, "I want to undress you…like I used to."

She shivered at the sensation of his hot mouth on the soft skin of her neck and at the memories his words conjured. "Okay. Let me know if you need any help, alright?"

"Emm…"

---

Jag let out another curse as he seriously fought the urge of taking Jaina's lightsaber to the damnable incredibly small buttons that closed the back of her dress. He didn't even have a quarter of them opened and that wasn't enough for her to slip out of the insanely expensive, exclusively designed wedding garment.

"Ktah!" he hissed in frustration.

"That one's Chiss," she had began to identifying the curse words' origins after about the third Corellian explicit and he had taken to cursing in all of the languages he knew—all ten of them.

"And the one before that was Munnisiat," he provided and clenched his jaw. She was enjoying his growing frustration way too much. "How the kriff did you get into this thing?"

"Oh, it wasn't that difficult," she shrugged, which pulled the small round button from his fingers and back through the tiny hole.

He swore again, loudly. "Hold still. Or I'll never get you out of this."

"Sorry." Then she asked, "I don't know that one either."

"Dac. Although, I doubt that I used it in correct context."

"Really," she glanced over her shoulder at him. "I wondered. It sounded like Dac. I thought maybe it was just your muddled pronunciation. Dac is hard to speak."

He stopped his relentless attack on the thirtieth of probably two hundred tiny buttons. "Trust me, if I can speak Cheunh I can speak Dac." Then he bent back down to tackle the same button that he'd been trying to get out of its extremely tiny hole for at least three minutes.

"Humor me," she said. "What is the correct context?"

"I got rather fa miliar with it while I was an unwanted guest on Mon Cal," he said sardonically. "It basically referrers to one's inability to spawn, or reproduce, due to the lack of something—particularly certain anatomy a male would require."

Jaina raised a delicate eyebrow mischievously and a smug grin twisted the corner of her lips upward and Jag wondered if she could get anymore gorgeous. Then she said, deadpan, "I wouldn't know if you lack anything or not. We're still fully clothed and ten years is a long time. You could have lost something between then and now."

"Jaina…" he warned and she laughed. He only shook his head and attacked the stubborn button again. "You know, either the designer of this torture device…"

"Tell me about it," she mumbled dryly.

He ignored her interjection and went on, "…Tarq is either extremely brave or incredibly stupid." Then the button popped out its hole and he exclaimed, "Finally!"

"Oh? Why's that? Our mothers had complete faith in him. And I rather liked him, a little eccentric but then he does design wedding gowns for a living."

Jag stopped and gave her a look that was a mix of frustration and incredulousness. "Because, he'd have to be either one or the other to design something like _this_ for the Emperor's wife. He has no idea that he's seriously taking his life into his own hands by so thoroughly pissing me off with these damned buttons."

She burst into giggles and turned around. She put her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"Jaina…" he began totally irritated by her seemingly lack of—of frustration. Surely, she was being affected by this delay in what they both wanted. "You know that I'm in agony." He kissed her passionately as he pulled her against him. He groaned into her mouth when she pressed against his need. She moaned and then broke the kiss.

"Jagged, I've never seen you like this, except for that time when we hadn't seen each other for about six months and I wore that outfit on Chandrila with all the…"

"Damned tiny buttons," he finished for her.

She sniggered, "You do realize that unlike that time, I could have been out of this contraption fifteen minutes ago?"

"What?" he glared at her. Then he vaguely remembered her telling him to ask if he needed help. When he noticed her mischievous grin, he huffed, "You let me frustrate myself both mentally and sexually over this for all this time?"

She nodded and reached up to pat his cheek. S miling she said, "It's nice to see that you aren't always in control. I enjoy seeing you frustrated, Emperor Fel. It's good for you. And I enjoy that I'm one of the few people who can willing get away with it even more." She pulled her hand away and Jag watched as she stepped several paces back, letting her hips sway seductively as she did. Because he wondered what she was going to do and because he honestly was enthralled with her, she had his undivided attention as she reached up under her left arm and pulled the small zipper down. A moment later the gown slipped off her shoulders and he watched as it continued to slide off her body.

He was too mesmerized to even be angry at her. The white satin and silk pooled around her feet and he imagined she was a goddess standing on a cloud. He pulled his gaze back up to find her dressed in white silky stockings and lacy lingerie that did little to leave much for the imagination. Jag's lust instantly magnified almost painfully and then he realized he had forgotten to breathe.

She looked at him with dark eyes full of the same passion and said huskily, "I solved the problem with the torture device, but Lover, you still are extremely overdressed."

She stepped out of the gown and her shoes and sashayed one step at time toward him. It was too much, he wanted her too much. He quickly undid the cummerbund that held his silk tunic together. She stopped and watched him, grinning as he pulled it out of his waistband and it fell open. He swiftly moved forward and shrugged out of the shirt, dropping it onto the floor with his cloak and the belt.

He swept her up into his arms again and growled, "I've been waiting ten years for this night. Gods, Jaina, I need you." He captured her lips and ravishingly kissed her while he moved toward the petal covered bed.

He broke the kiss to lay her down upon the bed of rose petals. Her hair splayed out over the white pillows, her nudity barely concealed by her lace bra and panties, her chest rapidly rising and falling with her excited breaths, her expression seductive and expectant, her deep dark eyes heavily hooded. Jag looked upon her and wanted to memorize every detail, for he knew at this moment she truly was a goddess—his goddess.

She broke the spell that he was under by s miling and reaching up to grasp his shoulders to pull him over her. She captured his lips and fervently explored his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her. He moaned within her mouth and soon broke the kiss. His free hand moved up her arm to gently caress the skin across her collar bone and down over the swell of her breast. The strapless bra was low cut and much of the firm mounds were visible above the lace. He glanced up at her face and noticed that her eyes had drifted closed, an expression of unhurried pleasure and impatient anticipation warring on its beauty. He placed light kisses over the track his fingers had taken on the curve, while his fingers found the excited nipple of the same breast through the gauzy lace.

She moaned and arched her back into him as he gently caressed the nipple between his finger and thumb. Jag shifted and opened the clasp of the delicate strapless bra and leisurely lifted it from her. He gazed upon her as the candle light cast a golden glow over her honey skin. He ran his hand up her abdomen to cup one of her breasts and she opened her eyes to meet his. Jag let his hand find her nipple and gently caressed it, teasing it to hardness. Then he lowered his lips and devoured the feast before him.

He let his overwhelming passion loose as he hungrily caressed, licked, kissed and nipped Jaina's supple skin, from her face to her thighs than back up again, stopping to ravish her breasts, one and then the other, bringing her to unbelievable heights. Her hands kneaded his chest, abdomen and back setting his skin on fire. She panted his name and finally he found that he wanted her panties gone. She shifted and allowed him to remove them. His gaze moved over her and drank in her beauty, fuelling the ache within the pit of his stomach. But he wasn't finished exploring her. He s miled when she met his eyes and she gasped as he dragged his fingers down her legs to remove the delicate stockings and then feathered them back up her legs to inner thighs to the nest of dark curls that hid the most feminine part of her.

"Jag!" she gasped and arched herself against him as he touched her must sensitive spot. He leaned over her and kissed her deeply as his daft fingers took her to the brink of ecstasy.

She broke the kiss as she gulped for air and he placed light kisses along her jaw to her ear. He worried the soft lobe and then, when she shuddered and a low groan escaped her, he whispered, his voice raspy, "It's okay, Goddess. Let go."

And she did with a rattling moan that turned into a near scream as she grasped fistful of the rose petal covered bedding. He relished watching her as wave after wave of bliss washed over her.

Afterward, he kissed her tenderly and came to lie beside her. He stroked her goosefleshed skin while she caught her breath.

Finally, she opened her eyes and grinned wantonly, "That was good."

He actually chuckled as he kissed her nose, "I can do better that that. I was just warming you up."

She ran her hands up his muscular arms to thread into his hair. "Then let me return the favor." Then she pulled him in for a blistering kiss that took Jag's breath away.

She broke the kiss and sat up and went to work on the fasteners of his trousers. Quickly, with skillful fingers, she had them open and Jag threw his head back into the pillows and sighed when she pushed them over his hips, releasing the pressure on his manhood.

He helped her to completely remove them and when he felt her small hand encircle him, he hissed out her name and met his bride's dark seductive eyes. He groaned, closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip as she intimately explored him with hands—then with her lips and tongue. It was almost too much.

"Jaina...Please..." he wasn't sure if he was pleading for her to continue or for her to stop.

She sensed his loss of control and moved to lay over him. He opened his eyes to meet her wicked smirk and she slowly began to caress his chest with her fingertips and her perfectly manicured pearly nails, "I don't think the Mon Cals know what they were talking about. After a very thorough examination, Emperor Fel, I've determined that y_ou_ most definitely have all the required equipment to perform the task in question. The only thing left to determine is if you remember how to use it." Before Jag could respond to her jest, she kissed him again.

He broke the ravaging kiss and rolled her over onto her back. He moved to lay directly over her, bracing himself on his arms to either side of her shoulders as he looked down at her. He gave her a lopsided s mile and his hair, which he no longer kept so short, fell over his forehead. Jaina ran her fingers through it as he leaned close and sensually rasped into her ear, causing her to shudder, "Trust me, love, I definitely know how to use it."

They never broke eye contact as she embraced him with arms and legs, body and mind, pulling him to her. He held his breath as he entered her and she let out a small satisfied moan. They both felt the connection. He could feel her love wash over him as warm waves of delight and he knew that she sensed his. He couldn't read her thoughts and feelings like she could his, but he knew he was bonded to her, that their old bond, the one that she had used during the first battle of what would become the Swarm War, had been revitalized. Jag knew the sheer joy in Jaina's eyes was due to more than this being the first time in ten years that they had made love; he realized that she finally felt whole, just as he did.

Their long unrequited lust suddenly demanded attention as she clung to him as the ancient dance of love intensified, bringing them both closer to joyful release. Jaina panted his name as he watched her face, her eyes closed, her mouth forming a little "o", her back arched. He leaned down and kissed her jaw and whispered breathlessly in her ear nonsense words of passion, while his hand caressed up between their slick bodies to her breast.

"Jag…Jag…!" she called out as her nails deliciously bit into his shoulders when her world exploded in a myriad of sensation. Jag couldn't hold out any longer, her tightness overwhelmed him and he let go of whatever control he had and buried his face into her long, slender neck.

"Goddess! I love you!" he growled low in his throat as ecstasy coursed along his senses in quivering waves of electricity.

As their world stopped spinning and their breathing became less ragged, he pulled away and looked into Jaina's sparkling eyes. She brought her hands to his face and tenderly cupped it. Although, there were tears in her eyes, the s mile that lit her face made nothing else matter. They had finally found their way back to each other and nothing would ever come between them again. Jag would make sure of it.

* * *

Valin Horn's Apartment, Imperial Palace, Bastion 

"So, can you believe it?" Valin looked up at the open refresher door as he heard his wife's voice come from within. "I know I can't."

"Well, they've been secretly seeing each other since Mon Cal so it is about time they come out with it, or do this," Valin responded as he finished removing the rest of his uniform and put on a pair of sleep pants that he knew he'd not be wearing for long.

"Yeah, I suppose. But I still can't believe the playboy actually proposed to her. Myri and I were beginning to think that he was toying with her. It surly wouldn't be the first time the Admiral did that to a woman. Well, as the rumors have it anyway."

Valin laughed, "Syal, they still haven't come out publicly with it regardless of the engagement and them letting us in on it. I got out of her that his father had been killed on Carida when Kyp Durron blew it up and that his mother hasn't been right since. I think he's trying to figure out how the hell he's going to tell his fa mily he's marrying a Jedi. Besides, he still significantly out ranks her, even if she doesn't fall under his command anymore."

She peeked around the corner and corrected, "Imperial Knight." Then she was gone again and went on, "I suppose those could be valid reasons to keep a relationship secret but I just don't quite get it. Even if his fa mily doesn't like the Jedi because of what Master Durron had done, she's not really a Jedi anymore and Jessi's cousin became a galactic hero during the Vong War, surely that amounts to something."

Valin shook his head and turned to hang his uniform in the large walk-in closet. From within he said, "I guess, Ganner Rysode's feat on Coruscant should say something about Jedi, but he's been dead for fifteen years and Jessi really hadn't known him that well to begin with since he was from Teyr and she was from Fondor, not to mention the fifteen year age difference between them." He paused and finished hanging the last of his dress uniform and then said, "Well, despite why they are choosing to keep it quiet for now, I'm happy for Masen and Jessi. It's about time we have some happiness in the galaxy."

Valin stepped out of his closet and looked up to see his gorgeous wife leaning seductively against the doorframe of the 'fresher with her shoulder length blond hair down, but still wavy from its up do, her blue eyes twinkling mischievously, and wearing a sleeveless, long, black negligee with a plunging neckline that went to her navel and a slit up the front that barely kept her modest.

"Wow!" he gasped after taking her all in. He stepped toward her and she moved to meet him.

She s miled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and said huskily, "I don't want to talk about the future Mr. and Mrs. Krieg any more."

"Good," Valin said as he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. After breaking it he said, "I think we deserve to think of only ourselves for the rest of the night."

"I think you're right," she whispered and pulled him in for another scorching kiss.

Valin broke it and began to kiss her neck and worry her earlobe while his hands slipped inside the gown causing her to moan. Then he said, "I've missed you so much, Syal."

"I've missed you too." She then went on to say, "Remember the last time we were together?"

Valin looked at her and laughed, "You kidding. You come here on leave after Kashyyyk and I decide that a nice trip up into the mountains would be fun. I'm still smarting over the obscene cost of those three days considering we never left our room."

She grinned as she remembered, "Ahhh…but I'm not complaining."

"Me either, but if all we wanted to do was have sex, we could have stayed here." He leaned down and began to nibble on her collarbone and she ran her hands up over his muscular back.

"So true." She moaned again and then said, "But I still will always remember that shore leave, because I came away from it with a little present."

"Oh?" Valin was sucking on her earlobe again and she shivered.

"Val, is the Force always hereditary?" she asked changing the subject and not answering his inquiry.

Valin stopped and looked at her. _Why the hell was she so chatty tonight, I haven't seen her in almost three months. We can talk about the vapin' Force later._ But he kept his thoughts to himself, s miled and said, "I don't know. I know Jedi who have kids who aren't Force-sensitive, and it can manifest in someone who has no Force users in their bloodline at all. But for the most part I think it is. I mean I come from a line of Jedi that dates back at least four hundred years or more, despite the Old Order's restrictions on marriage. And of course the Skywalkers and the Solos are another example." Finally, too curious to play along in her idea of pillow talk any longer, he asked smirking, "Do you really want to talk Force genetics right now or would you prefer we try mixing some of those genetics?"

She s miled beautifully and let out a small laugh. Before Valin had a chance to figure out what could possibly make her nervous all of a sudden, she said, "Too late for the trying, sweetheart. We've already accomplished it."

Valin stared at her for a moment puzzling out what she meant, then like a blaster bolt it hit him. "Syal? Are you saying what I think you are?"

Her s mile broadened and she brought her hands around to cup his face, whispering in an emotional voice, she said, "Yeah, I am. Val, I'm pregnant."

He wrapped her up into his arms and picked her up off her feet to swing her around as he whooped and she yelped and laughed. "Put me down or I'll puke all over you!"

He stopped but he still held her off her feet and she looked down into his eyes, "Syal, I love you more than words could ever describe. You've just made me the happiest man in the whole damn galaxy."

She leaned down and kissed him tenderly as a few happy tears slid down her flushed cheeks, "I love you, Valin Horn. But I can name at least one other man who thinks the same way tonight."

He laughed and sat her back onto her feet. "I'll fight your cousin for the position." His lips came over hers again in another fiery kiss as he swept her off her feet to carry her to the bed. He lied down beside her and let his lips and hands explore her supple skin.

Just as the passion began to build, Valin's comlink gave off an offensive beep.

"Ignore it," she breathed into the skin of the chest she was setting on fire with her lips and tongue.

He growled and shifted to get up as it beeped again. "I can't, when I'm here I'm the chief of security." She pouted as he moved across the room and grabbed the annoying device off the dresser and answered it. Scowling when he saw who was calling, he demanded, "This had better be good, Timmons."

"Commander Horn, emmm…I—I'm sorry for the interruption," the young Stormtrooper from Valin's 501st Palace security detail stammered, "but Major Ruses from Planetary Control has captured an enemy ship trying to infiltrate Bastion space. My squad was called in to detain the two passengers and to question them since they were headed on a vector that would bring them to the Palace. The leader is refusing to talk to anyone except the Emperor or the Princess. Of course, I can't disturb them, and when I said so, he said that you are the only other person he'll talk to after I refused to call the Emperor. The captain said that you should be called in anyway."

Valin cursed and ran his hand though his mussed dark hair. "Who the hell is stupid enough to think you'd interrupt the Emperor on his wedding night?"

"Sir, he's a Jedi Master. Kyp Durron to be exact. We have him and a Jedi Knight ID'ed as Alexandria Winger in custody right now at the detention center. Imperial Knights A'Loc and Votskin are making sure they don't try anything."

Valin was shocked and repeated to make sure he heard the young lieutenant correctly, "Did you say Kyp Durron?"

"Yes, Sir. Do you think he's come to do something to the Emperor and Princess Jaina?"

Valin shook his head then realizing that he was on a voice only comlink said, "No. Unfortunately, if Kyp Durron is here it's much worse than that."

**_------------------------------_**

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	46. Chapter 46

**Christiana James:** Thank you!!! I'm happy that you enjoyed it so much...I hope that you will like the next chapter but you may need tissues to get through it...

**arianna:** Thanks for reading... I had a lot of fun with the wedding and the night afterward...LOL... As for Jys: I'd hate to find out like that too. But unfortunately it gets worse. And yes, the story is winding down...There are only 4 to 5 chapters left plus a Epilogue set in the future by 15 years

--------------------------------

You all may want to find those tissues...but this time you won't need them for happy tears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 46**_

Secured Hanger, Senate Building, Coruscant

Troddeln piloted the skiff through the containment field of the secured hangar where the Chief of State was to land his ship. He could feel the presences of Luke and Mara Skywalker as they waited for him to land and let a smile come to his face. _So, the time has finally come,_ he thought. He reached out further into the Force and was glad to feel the flicker of a hidden presence. He let himself connect with his Apprentice for a moment and then broke the momentary bond. He didn't summon or even relay any emotion to the young man, Troddeln only was letting Ben know that he knew that he was hiding. The rest of the hangar was completely empty this late hour, except for the Jedi Masters, who were standing back, as he brought the skiff down on its landing struts. He let his hate of his uncle and aunt boil for a moment and then turned it into the raw power that he'd need to fight the two Jedi Masters and win.

After the landing ramp descended, Troddeln emerged from the ship and casually moved down it. Smiling, he greeted in mock placation, "Luke, Mara, what do I owe this welcoming so early this morning?"

Mara scowled and Luke grabbed her arm as she tried to surge forward with her lightsaber coming to life as she did, "Put away the saber, Mara."

She glared at her husband and he went on, "We're here to talk." Luke held her gaze for a long moment and then she gave him a short, single nod as she extinguished the blue blade. Then to Jacen he said, "We know what you are, Jacen, and we want to help you."

The Dark Lord of the Sith laughed and folded back the black cape over his shoulders. "I don't require any _help_, Jedi. And since there are no secrets among us any longer, I am Darth Troddeln, Lord and Master of the Sith. The boy you trained to be a sniveling Jedi is long gone." He took great pleasure in the utter look of shock on their faces and the emotion as it spilled into the Force.

"So, you've completely embraced the Dark Side?" Luke's voice was firm but Troddeln could tell that his one time Master was hurt.

"Yes, Uncle. I am what your father could never be. I've embraced his destiny and have achieved what the Force had really intended of Anakin Skywalker."

"Do you really believe that?" Mara growled as she struggled to keep her anger in check. "Did you feed that swill to my son as well? Is that why you stooped lower than Hutt's slime to have the Corellians produce a clone of your brother?"

Troddeln moved closer, his black gloved hand relaxed, but poised, near the lightsaber on his hip. He smiled but it never reached the amber eyes, which he no longer strived to hide, "Ahh…Aunt Mara, I feel a great deal of anger and despair in you. You've always been more Sith than Jedi. Join me and you can even assume you're old title of Emperor's Hand. Of course, I'll have to destroy my brand spanking new brother-in-law and my sister to claim my title."

Mara stared at him more astonished than angry, "You're completely insane. You're as black hearted as Palpatine."

"Jacen—"

"That is not my name," the Sith sneered at his uncle. "But I'm really not interested in anything you have to say, Master Skywalker." The Sith Lord then pulled his lightsaber from his belt. He suddenly felt Ben's presence explode into the Force as he stopped hiding and, by the startled expressions on the faces of the Jedi Masters, they felt his Apprentice as well. Ben's emotions were a swirling cyclone of betrayal and pain, hatred and anger. Troddeln smiled inwardly as he wondered what had happened to finally push Ben over the line.

"Ben, come out," called Luke to the still physically hidden boy. "We can work through what's bothering you. Just let go of the hate and anger."

Troddeln sent a simple command to Ben—_Wait. You know what your destiny is, My Apprentice. The time has come to embrace it, but wait for the perfect moment. Patience is the Sith's greatest weapon._

Aloud the Sith Lord chidingly observed, "I suppose that I should thank your wonderful parenting for giving me such a fantastic Apprentice. But then Ben and I share the same destiny, that of the Sith.

Mara bellowed as she leapt forward, bringing her blue blade up in a wicked slash aimed at Troddeln's neck. He easily blocked the attack and twisted away and Mara followed with another attack, which was just as ill planned and hastily executed.

"Mara! No!" Luke called out as she attacked again, the anger boiling up in the avenging mother.

"I will kill you!" she screamed and brought her saber up to explosively meet his again in a shower of blue and red sparks. "You will not destroy my son!"

"Mara, stop! Don't attack in anger. That's what he wants." She ignored him and continued to press Troddeln. The Sith let her think she was getting the upper hand by letting her push him back. She kicked out in a roundhouse thrust that he blocked with a simple Force shield. Luke ran ahead and attacked when he realized that the Sith was only toying with Mara, drawing her in with her anger.

Troddeln was forced to defend against Luke's thrust and Mara pressed the advantage by coming in with a low slash. Troddeln spun away from Luke's blade and reached out into the Force and grabbed a large plasticrete container from a stack nearby. At the same time he brought his crimson blade across in a backhanded motion to defend against Mara's slash. The container, held in Troddeln's Force grip, flew with blinding speed and slammed into Mara's chest, knocking the air from her lungs explosively and throwing her across the empty hangar where she slammed against the landing strut of his skiff. She landed awkwardly with a thud that was accompanied with the crunching sound of bones being shattered, and a loud grunt of pain escaped her lips as she fell to the floor unmoving.

"Mara!" Luke moved to go toward her but had to parry the upward thrust from Troddeln. He felt Luke reach out into the Force to his incapacitated wife, but he was unable to divide his attention too much between her and the skilled swordsmenship of his nephew.

"Jacen, stop this," Luke pleaded as he found himself defending himself more than Troddeln figured the Jedi Master was used to.

Troddeln sliced out with his red blade and Luke flipped out of its connecting arc. "I'm sorry, Uncle, but this is happening just as I've foreseen and I very much intend to come out of this the victor. You can't win against me." As if to punctuate his point, Troddeln charged with a series of slices, trusts and lunges with incredible speed and Luke found it hard to defend against the onslaught as they danced in the deadly dance of a duel to the death. Luke retreated several paces and Toddeln felt the man's despair as he reached out for Mara again, who began to moan softly in response to the pain she was in as she awakened. The Sith used this to his advantage and leapt at the Jedi Master as he brought his saber around in a slash too fast to see.

However, the attack was caught, not on Luke's green blade, but by Mara's blue. Although, her face was bloodied where she had been cut above her right eye and she was struggling through the pain she felt from the half dozen broken ribs; she snarled and pushed out with the Force. Troddeln was forced to back off and barely had time to adjust before Mara attacked him again from the right while Luke came at his legs.

"This is the end, Jacen," she lunged at him and pressed with several wicked attacks. However, they were nothing that he couldn't defend against, until Luke's blade came at him at the same time as Mara's, but the movement was too coordinated and he knew that they must have fallen into their bond.

It was time to play his hold card and win this game. He called to Ben through their bond and immediately he leapt from the balcony above to land behind his parents, his blue lightsaber already blazing.

Mara was immediately distracted and spun away from Troddeln to gaze upon the young man who was her son. But Ben's face was a mask of anger and he raised his saber.

Troddeln used this to his advantage and, before Luke could respond to Ben's appearance, the Sith Master engaged the Jedi Grand Master in the continuation of their duel.

"Ben!" Mara gasped as he took a step toward her. "What's happened to you? Why are you doing this?"

He growled and took another step toward her, "I'm doing what I must to bring order and with it peace to the galaxy, Mother."

"Order? Peace?" she screamed at him and took several steps back from his advance, which took her completely out of Troddeln's battle with her husband. "The Sith will never bring peace!"

Ben leapt at his mother; Mara defended herself with a parry and spun away from him. "Ben, I won't fight you." She pleaded, her voice taking on a desperate note that Troddeln never heard before.

Troddeln leapt up onto a stack of containers and Luke followed him and landed on a nearby airspeeder cockpit canopy. After a deflected barrage of Force lightning, Luke demanded disgustedly, "Is that why you want Centerpoint operational in some sick idea that you will bring peace?"

Troddeln wasn't surprised that Luke would have found out about his plans for the Corellian space station; in fact, he anticipated it. "My ultimate plan for Centerpoint is none of your affair, Master Skywalker," he retorted as he caught the blue sizzling lightning that he had sent toward his uncle on his blade, sending it back at the Jedi Master.

"When you are considering destroying entire planets, it becomes my affair," Luke snapped between clenched teeth as he deflected the lightning into the floor. "I still can't believe you'd clone your dead brother to be able to do so." He then leapt from the canopy to land beside Troddeln on the cartons and attacked with a renewed vigor.

It was exactly what Troddeln was counting on and the direction of the arc was also what he was counting on. Luke's strikes had all been conservative; he didn't want to kill Troddeln. _The fool still wants to redeem me._ The Sith dodged the slice by back flipping off the cartons. He landed and Luke's attention went briefly to his wife and son and their face off.

Although, the mother and son were still facing each other, they hadn't engaged as of yet, but Mara wouldn't be able to avoid her son much longer and she knew it. She would have to fight him or he would kill her. Ben pulled his second lightsaber from behind his back and ignited its red blade. "Ben, is this what you want to do?" Mara pleaded as she continued to back away from her son, staring at the offensive crimson blade. His eyes blazed as fiercely as the Jensaarai blade. "Listen to me! Jacen is evil! Threatening planets won't work for Jacen any more than it had for Palpatine. Beings want freedom, Ben, and sometimes that requires fighting, but negotiation and understanding can bring peace when it happens, not cohesion and threats."

"Shut up!" Ben screamed. "Jacen is doing more to bring peace than the Jedi ever did. For most of this war, you did nothing! You sat in your exalted spire in the Temple looking down your collective noses at Jacen's efforts to bring peace. And your idea of negotiation! Where has that gotten us!? Not a single planet was saved from joining the traitors by it. All it did was cause Jysella to almost lose our baby. I have to stop all war, not just this one. I have to save Jysella and my baby from it!"

Ben's outburst and the pain that flooded the Force was enough to draw Luke's attention. "Ben, my father thought he could save my mother from some terrible thing too. But in the end he had caused the terrible thing from happening and she died giving birth to Leia and me. The Sith can't bring peace. They can only destroy."

Luke's distraction lasted long enough for Troddeln to let go of another torrent of his Dark Side lightning. Luke caught the power not on is blade this time, but in the palm of his hand. He collected the energy there. It took Troddeln only a few heartbeats for him to figure out what his former Master was doing and for him to stop the barrage. Luke then let go of the ball of pure hateful, swirling black power and it slammed past Troddeln's defenses. The Sith flew across the hangar and landed near a maintenance dolly and a sporty airspeader with an indigent thud.

However, Troddeln absorbed most of the energy and it only fueled his powers. Luke came closer to him, with his lightsaber held out before him and pointed at the Sith Lord. "I don't want to hurt you, Jacen," Luke growled. "I loved you like my own son!"

"Ha! I never quite measured up to your standards, Uncle," Troddeln sneered as he readied himself to move, gathering the adsorbed energy and the Force around him. "I wasn't ever the perfect little Jedi my brother had been."

"Don't you question my feelings for you. I don't understand you, but I never loved Anakin more than you!"

Troddeln took that moment to explode into a blur of motion with a loud growl of hatred. He bounded up from his low position and leapt over Luke's head. Luke parried his red blade as he passed over the head of the Jedi Master. Luke spun around and they began their relentless battle anew.

Ben's emotions were becoming more chaotic. Luke felt Ben's desire and willingness to kill his mother and he felt Mara's despair and pain, which was enough to distract the Jedi. Troddeln took that heartbeat of Luke's split attention and brought his saber around and down. Luke brought his lightsaber up to protect his neck from his nephew's attack but Troddeln, still using the strength he had adsorbed, reversed the slice and turned it into a thrust before Luke could readjust and the blade connected. For a fraction of a heartbeat Luke stared into Troddeln's yellowed eyes and the Sith knew that the Jedi realized this was the end, just as the red blade hatefully stabbed through skin, muscle and bone, turning the broken heart of Luke Skywalker into a charred cider.

* * *

Imperial Palace, Bastion 

"Are you telling me that Jacen gave someone in the Corellian government cells from Anakin so that they could clone him for Centerpoint?!" Han Solo, who had started pacing not long after Kyp and Alex began their tale, stopped the relentless movement across the marble floor in front of the large windows that made up the front wall of the massive common room of the Emperor's and Jaina's apartment. He stared at Kyp and glowered, his hands in tight fists by his sides and his face as red as the tiles he as pacing on.

"I'm sorry, Han," Kyp said again for what must have been the tenth time. "None of us ever expected Jacen was involved in this." He and Alex knew getting on Bastion would be near impossible without getting arrested, so they counted on it. After refusing to speak to anyone except Jag or Jaina Fel or Valin Horn, they were brought to a detention cell at the Palace. Kyp would be lying if he denied being shocked speechless when Valin Horn walked into the cell he had been held in, dressed in the same black and red uniform of their guard, and that guard saluted him, calling Valin Master, despite the fact the colonel outranked the commander. Valin dismissed his Apprentice and immediately demanded to know what was going on. After relating to the very Imperial son of Corran Horn what he knew, the former Jedi Knight shocked him further by doing the unthinkable and directly called the Emperor.

Now, a little over an hour later they were sitting in the common room of the private apartment of that Emperor and Kyp telling him and the Solos about what their son was doing. Somehow, it all seemed extremely surreal and something out of a very bad horror holofick.

Han moved forward and bellowed, "But you accuse_ me_ of doing this!"

"Han, calm down, no one is accusing you of doing anything." Leia, who sat on one of the formflow couches, said pleadingly. Her features were drawn and Kyp knew that it wasn't just this horrible news that was affecting her. He could feel that something was going on as well and if he had to guess he'd say it had to do with Luke.

"Calm down! _Calm down?" _Han resumed his pacing. "This is _my _government that you are talking about. The same government that I've vowed to protect and they do something like _this_?"

"Han," this came from the couch opposite from Leia. Kyp didn't realize how uncomfortable it was to be sitting in the Emperor's living room in the wee hours of his wedding night until he glanced over at him. Jag Fel was dressed in a dark robe and beside him with her arm around his waist was his bride. She was also wearing a robe tied snuggly around her slender waist and her long hair was clearly mussed from slumber—and whatever else they had been doing before Valin Horn called them. Kyp shook the thought from his mind as Jag continued, "We do not know for sure that it is the government that is involved. For all we know it's some rogue faction that has slipped onto the station under the government's noses. I'm sure that I can get to the bottom of this. Dur Gejjen isn't due to leave until Fourthday and we are meeting in the morning."

"You just do that," Han glared at his son-in-law. "But I have no intention of sitting here while something clearly is going on. I'm still the Second in Command of the damned military and I intend put a stop to whatever is going on."

"Dad, Jag is right. We have to find out what is going on before we storm Centerpoint." Kyp stared at Jaina. She had changed so much since the last time he had seen her in person over a year ago. He no longer harbored any feelings outside of genuine friendship toward her, but he suddenly felt renewed admiration. "I don't like this anymore than you do. Anakin was my baby brother. I nearly became what my twin has because I blamed myself for his death. But if we don't do this right, with relations as they are between us and Corellia, we could find ourselves in a war with Corellia. And quiet frankly I don't what that to happen. You and I have been on opposite sides before and I don't ever what to live like that again."

"Jaina's right, Han," again Leia's voice was quiet. Then she turned to Kyp and Alex, "What are the Jedi doing about Jacen?"

Kyp glanced at the woman beside him, who throughout all of this had surprisingly remained quiet, then he took a deep breath and said, "Luke and Mara are going to confront him when he returns to Coruscant."

"Alone?" Leia asked astonished. "Hasn't he learned anything? He did this when he went after our father and the Emperor," she glanced at Jag and she quickly added, "Palpatine." She stood up and hugged herself and turned away from them, "I hope he can repeat history with my son as he had with our father, but I'm afraid." She turned and Kyp realized that she truly was terrified, "I'm afraid that it's not just my son I could lose."

Kyp swallowed hard and said disdainfully, "We think Ben is Jacen's Apprentice. He never truly was mine. I fear that he used me in hopes to get information to take back to Jacen. Fortunately, I never gave up too much. I don't know why but I never quite trusted him."

Alex reached over and took his hand which was folded in his lap. He felt her sudden agitation as she felt the sudden shift with in the Force.

Jaina sat up and looked over at Kyp and Alex and then shared a significant gaze with her mother. "Did you feel that?" she asked and Leia nodded.

"What is it?" Han, who had been quiet for the past few moments, inquired. His face and Jag's sharing almost identical expressions of concern as they looked at their respective Jedi wives.

"Jaina?" Jag asked softly.

She turned to look at him and she distractedly said, "I don't know. The place in the Force that belongs to Luke and Mara suddenly exploded with great anguish."

"I feel it too," Valin, who up until now said very little, said and closed his eyes to reach out into the Force. Suddenly, he opened them and stared at the others, "Something must have happened to Ben. Jysella is an emotional mess."

Leia moved over to stare out of the massive window and Han went to stand beside her. "Leia, what are you getting from Luke?"

She didn't look at him but said, "Pain, anguish, misery." She looked at him and added, "Mara's pain is worse almost physical and she is so angry."

Jaina gasped at the same time as Leia did. Jag immediately asked, "What's wrong?"

"Jacen," Jaina said in a low voice. "He's not hiding anymore."

"I can't believe how evil he feels," Leia hugged herself and she turned away from them and she sucked in a breath. Kyp didn't think he ever saw Leia Solo ever look so small. Even after Anakin's death and Jacen's presumed death, she never looked or felt so defeated. Her entire galaxy had been turned upside down, and, although she handled such events usually with the strength of durosteel, this time she wasn't weathering the stress as well.

Then suddenly with the Force screamed and every Jedi in the room instantly felt the shift.

_"Luke!"_ Leia howled and fell to her knees, grabbing her head. "No, Luke!" she sobbed and Han nor Jag needed to be told what had just happened.

Han fell down beside Leia and gathered her into his arms. He held her tight against him and she sobbed into his robed chest as he murmured into her hair. Jaina let out an astonished gasp and Jag took her into his arms.

Kyp felt the death of his Master with a stabbing through of his heart. But as he turned toward Alex, he felt a gentle brush and in his mind he heard, _"I trust you to lead."_

* * *

Infirmary, Jedi Temple, Coruscant 

_"No, please don't do this," he pleaded, and like every other time he didn't know why he said it or why he felt so desperate._

_"Save him. Please save…" The voice begged him._

_"Hold on, we're almost there."_

_"I can't. I…"_

_"Save your strength."_

He sucked in a deep breath and tried to dispel the sudden cold that he felt. He knew something was happening. The Force was a caldron of spilled emotions and Darkness. More Darkness than Corran had ever felt.

Suddenly, Jysella sat up bolt straight and cried, "No, Ben!"

Corran instantly was by her side on the cot and asked, "What is it, Jyssie?"

She looked up at him and shook her head in great sadness as the tears slid down her cheeks, "He's giving himself completely to the Dark Side." She then brought her gaze to her swollen abdomen and protectively embraced the child within. Softly she said, not to Corran but to the infant inside her, "I hope that someday I can tell you where it all went so terribly wrong, Zane. And why he felt that he had to give up everything to save us from his demons."

"Jys, what are you talking about?"

She met her father's eyes again and related, "Ben has been having this recurring dream. First, when it began about two years ago, it was about him being chased by a krayt dragon. Then as time went on, and about the same time we really became serious, the dream changed. I don't know exactly how, Ben would never really tell me. He wasn't as candid with me as he had been." She looked back down at her belly and subconsciously rubbed over the curve. Corran knew she'd continue, from the sad tone of her voice she needed to talk about this. Finally, she softly went on, "But I know that I was somehow now involved. What I could get from Ben, somehow he felt that I was in danger and instead of the dragon chasing him, now he was chasing it."

Corran rubbed his daughter's back and she leaned into him. She didn't sob in despair as she had before, but rather she focused on her child and found strength in the love she felt for him. However, the sadness and the feeling of blame was still there. "Jyssie, you have to stop blaming yourself for Ben's mistakes. He chose this path. He followed a dream that could have meant anything. He followed a mentor that clearly is evil. If anyone is to blame for Ben's actions, it's the Council for not seeing through Jacen long before we did."

"I know, Daddy, but I can't help it."

They sat there holding each other for a long time. Corran looked up at the chrono that was flashing on the monitor that Jysella had been attached to after being brought to the infirmary. It was dawn and Jacen should have returned by now and with the Force in as much upheaval as it was, Corran knew something was happening. Something was changing.

Then it happened. That shift in the Force that only meant one thing. Corran reached out and gasped when he felt the pain, the anger, the despair, the anguish and finally he felt the sudden peace of giving one's self up to the Force. Corran felt the death of his Master.

"Luke," he whispered while Jysella wailed as she pressed herself to him tighter. He held his daughter and let the tears come; he cried for his lost friend, but he also cried knowing that Luke had failed. Jacen had defeated a man Corran never thought could be. Then ever so softly he felt and much as heard, like a soft whisper on a breeze, _"You must lead."_

* * *

Secured Hangar, Senate Building, Corusant 

Mara screamed, it may have been his father's name or it may have been pure guttural pain. She turned and ran toward the disappearing form of her husband and the Sith who had killed him. She attacked Jacen and his Master easily defended but, as Ben recovered from the piecing pain and sudden void caused by his father's death, he discovered Mara's rapid, angry strikes were becoming harder for the Master to defend against. Mara was on the verge of the Dark Side herself, but she couldn't be turned to their side. If Ben did nothing, his Master would be destroyed.

Ben ran forward brandishing both lightsabers. He gave himself completely to the Dark Side in a way he had never done before. He realized that if he killed his mother to save his Master there could be no turning back, not that he wanted to anyway. He felt the power of his hate and anger course through him and it exhilarated him in a way nothing else ever had. He didn't hate his mother, he hated what she believed, he fleetingly realized, but he had to put that love aside. He had to do what was required of him. He had to sacrifice what he loved for the greater good. He had to be willing to destroy everything that stood in his way of his destiny—and the power of the Dark Side.

As Mara continued to flail at Troddeln with her deadly blade of blue and the Sith Lord was forced to leap over the maintenance dolly, Ben used the Force to bring the sporty airspeeder between Mara and Troddeln and crashed it onto the dolly. Mara had to reverse her leap backward to avoid from being crushed by it.

She turned and stared at her son. Pain and the shear horror of what she was facing shined from her tearful green eyes. "Ben, please!" she pleaded again as he came toward her.

"It's over, Mother," Ben said in a deadly calm voice that leaked the evilness that was building in him. He stopped before her and planted his feet in a stance ready for a fight, his sabers held in perfect positions of Jar'Kai and he went on, "I don't want to do this, but I will to accomplish what has to be done. The Jedi have done nothing but bring misery to this galaxy. I am going to stop it now and then once it's all done I will make sure there is never any more war by crushing it before it ever has a chance to be born. I will control the galaxy and bring order."

"Listen to what you are saying, Ben!" Mara cried as she backed away from the fallen speeder and the monster her son had become. Her breaths were raspy from both the physical and emotional pain she felt in her chest. "You can't do that! You can never stop war. Beings are only mortal and mortals make mistakes. Damn it! I wish war could be stopped. I wish you had never been born in the midst of the worst war this galaxy ever faced! I wish I could have done more to be there for you, instead of fighting wars. But Ben, I love you! You are my son. Please…I need you now. Jysella needs you! Your son needs you!"

Ben stepped forward and his eyes flashed in anger and pain at the mention of Jysella. Mara gasped as his familiar blue eyes briefly flashed the burnish orange of a Sith as the raw emotions he felt consumed him. He didn't speak as he attacked the woman who gave him life. Flourishing both blades against her single—the red one he used to attack, the blue he used to defend. Slice after thrust after parry after lunge, the battle raged. He could feel his mother weakening as her purely defensive maneuvers became desperate and even sloppy.

Finally, Ben could feel the end coming. Mara stumbled over some of the debris that had been strewn over the floor. Ben watched as if he was detached from his body as the proudest, strongest woman he had ever known sprawled on the cold, grey floor of the Presidential hangar, she lost the grip of her lightsaber and it went flying away from her and into the hand of the observing Sith Master. Ben slowly, deliberately stalked to stand over her. She gazed up at him, and her green eyes held the anguish she felt as she watched her son raise his red lightsaber.

He blinked for a moment and suddenly the burning orange was gone and replaced with his beautiful blue. Mara held his gaze and Ben struggled with the reality of what he was about to do.

"Do it!" hissed Troddeln in the empty hangar, the only noise was Ben's hard breathing and Mara's wheezing, gasping sobs.

Ben looked up as the early morning Coruscant sun shone through the hangar opening across the space from them as it came over the broken and jagged horizon. But it wasn't Coruscant's single yellow star he was seeing; he was staring up into the blinding brightness of the binary of Tatooine.

"Ben, embrace your destiny!"

Ben looked back down at the broken woman at his feet, but it wasn't his mother he saw. Before him was the snarling beast that had alluded him for over two years. Ben instantly was filled with renewed hate and, as the monster screamed, Ben Skywalker thrust out with the red blade and stabbed the beast in its heaving, growling chest.

Ben stumbled backward as the vision changed and, instead of the hated monster before him, it was his mother. Her eyes stared up at him with horror and disbelief and a soul breaking sadness, her mouth shaped in a silent scream; her hands fell to her sides from where they had been reaching pleadingly toward him. Ben felt her life leave her body, but amazingly, he felt nothing; not the hate, the anger, the pain nor grief of losing his parents. He was totally numb. He extinguished his lightsabers and the crimson glow faded from the scorched hole in his mother's chest as she faded into the Force.

Troddeln moved to stand behind him and said, "You've done well, My Apprentice."

Ben turned and stared blankly at his mentor, his beloved cousin, his friend. "I have a mission for you. I want you to take a GAG taskforce to Centerpoint and overpower the defenses of the station. I will back you up with the Fleet. Once you have control of the station, you will command the clone of my brother to fire the weapons at Corellia."

"Master?"

Troddeln met his Apprentice's orange eyes and simply explained, "You are to destroy Corellia and the Confederate and Imperial forces that I'm sure will come to aid the CDF."

The young Sith nodded and bowed his head. He still felt numb but he knew that something had happened. He realized that he didn't destroy the beast of his dreams, he had become it. However, he would do what his Master required of him. He would do it to accomplish what he wanted most—order, peace and, as he felt the exhilarating feeling of the Dark Side, he realized that he wanted power the most.

He looked up and said, "Yes, Master, it will be done."

Troddeln smiled and commanded, "Now, kneel and take the name you will forever be known by. With this Sacrifice, Ben Skywalker is no more."

The young Sith did as he was told. He genuflected before Lord Troddeln and the Master asked, "By what name do I address you, My Apprentice?"

The Apprentice gazed up at his Lord and whispered, "Krayt. I am Darth Krayt."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Okay...I hope that the ending was somewhat surprising to some of you, but I hope that it didn't totally seem to come out of nowhere.

I know that Darth Krayt's canon identity has been revealed, but when this story was born, Ben was one of the speculated candidates. All I can say is that I'm very glad that this possibility has been proven wrong and that my story is totally AU...

**_------------------------------_**

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	47. Chapter 47

**Christiana James:** Thanks...

**Shahid:** Hey! I'm glad that you are still reading. I thought maybe you would stop. I'm glad that you liked it. As for your suggestion… stay tuned.

**arianna:** Thanks again...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 47_**

Jedi Transport-984, Coruscant

"It is with great sadness and terrible heartfelt regret, that I announce the attempt on my life this morning.

"Upon my return from my morale boosting review of the Fleet at the Battle of Arkania, I was viciously attacked by my uncle and aunt. During our devastating lightsaber duel, I discovered a conspiracy to overthrow the rightful government of the Galactic Alliance by the Jedi.

"I still cannot comprehend the particulars, so painful they are to my heart, but apparently Luke Skywalker, along with his wife Mara, Kyp Durron, Corran Horn, Kam Solusar and possibly Cilghal, planned to assassinate me and set themselves up as governors by claiming that I do not have the best intentions for the Galactic Alliance and that I have stopped following the Force. I tell you that none of that none of it is true. I am of course, as dedicated to the GA and to the Force as I always have.

"I'm disturbed by the events and the betrayal, but it seems that the Jedi Masters have become traitors and they are to be treated as such. Any Jedi Knight or non-Council Master who does not pledge allegiance to the GA will also face the same charge of treason. It is my hope to continue the invaluable service the Jedi perform, however insubordination and treason will not be tolerated. As of right now, the Jedi Order is completely under the command of the Chief of State and will be absorbed into the Galactic Alliance Guard."

Corran's harsh snort drowned out the HoloNet feed from the cockpit comm unit. "I should have known that he'd do something like this," Corran commented on the dramatic media conference the Chief of State was having at the Senate complex.

"Shhh…" Tahiri Veila hissed from the seat behind the co-pilot's chair. "I want to hear what he has to say."

"I can tell you what he's going to say," Corran said as he wove the ungainly transport through the mid-day city traffic. He looked down at the display to make sure they weren't being followed by unwanted patrols before continuing. "He's going to say that he's been the perfect Jedi and that we've been the ones who have fallen away. Read the history books. I can't believe no one sees the similarity."

"Master, I hate to interrupt but I think we had better hurry," Doran Tainer's concerned voice chimed in. He was acting as co-pilot for the Jedi get away vehicle. "They're closing the planetary shields."

"Shavit!" Corran swore and began to work over the controls. Suddenly, the ship shot upward, heading straight for the sky and breaking every traffic control law there was. "Well, so much for trying to do this the easy way." He hit the intercom effectively cutting Jacen's public address off, and then said, "Okay, back there. Hold on. This might get a tad bit bumpy."

"Corran, what's going on?" Cilghal responded from the passenger compartment where she was attempting to keep the young students calm. Most of the younglings were picked up by their parents who lived on Coruscant, many of them employed by the Jedi Temple, but there were still many whose parents didn't live on planet or they were orphans.

"Nothing, except our wonderful Chief of State has just made it more difficult to escape."

"Transport-984 you have deviated from the designated traffic lane. Please stop and maintain current position and await further instructions. A patrol vehicle will escort you to the appropriate lane for outgoing traffic." The Planetary Control Officer's authoritative voice blared over comm unit.

Corran's response was to hit the thruster and push the shuttle for all it was worth, praying the old Rebellion era transport had enough speed to get them through the shields before they all went up.

After Mara's death was felt by most of the Knights at the Temple, following Luke's, Kenth's and Tresina's, Corran immediately called a meeting for the Jedi on planet, students and staff in the solarium of the Temple. There were only about a twenty Jedi on Coruscant, plus fifteen Apprentices and a hundred younger students. During the meeting, Corran announced what had been discovered about Jacen and Ben, to his great sorrow for what it was doing to Jysella.

Jysella was certain Ben was the one who killed his mother. He was now as much a Sith as Jacen was, in Corran's mind. Jys was distraught and for the entire meeting she sat next to Tahiri Veila and Doran Tainer, who had recently returned from their mission on Praesitlyn, and stared at the small marble-like stone she wore around her neck. She didn't cry anymore, but Corran didn't like the detached, lifelessness that had taken over his daughter.

Corran didn't tell the Knights everything regarding Centerpoint, but he did mention that the Masters had reason to believe that Jacen was planning to take over the station. The Knights were outraged and immediately voiced support for whatever Corran and Cilghal had planned. Unfortunately, Corran really didn't have a plan, but Cilghal did.

Cilghal, who revealed to Corran that she too had heard the soft words of Luke, commanding her to lead the Jedi upon feeling his death, suggested that the Jedi immediately leave Coruscant and find Booster Terrik. Things were becoming dangerous for them now and there were too few trained Jedi to hold off any sort of possible attack, if one came. If they lived on planet, the parents of the students were recommended to leave as soon as they possibly could.

Cilghal had been furious with Corran for him not letting her know what was going on with Jacen. She had initially supported him like Corran had but, while she was on Utapau dealing with their devastating plague, she came to realize the wrongness in Jacen's ideas. The last straw for her had been his removing everyone from Ossus and taking the teaching staff to fight his war.

Corran's argument that she had been still away when the four of them—Luke, Mara, Kyp and himself—all began watching Jacen, didn't really appease her much but she could understand their caution. Corran wondered if they had been wrong to keep their suspicions secret, because the reasons they waited and wanted to have evidence didn't even matter now. Jacen had managed to turn and twist everything into his favor.

"Just like Palpatine," he murmured aloud.

"Master?" Doran said as he questioningly looked over at him.

Corran shook his head and watched the display as two Traffic Control patrol ships and a flight of GAG X-wing fighters came after them. They were almost to the edge of the atmosphere. "Nothing. I just can't believe how stupid we all were. History is repeating itself and none of us even saw it."

He hit the switch that activated the shuttle's shields. Then said over the intercom, "Hang on, here is where things may get a little dicey."

The comm came alive with the voice of one of the pursuing ships, "Jedi Transport, this is Lieutenant Newt of the Galactic Alliance Guard, I have orders to prevent you from leaving the planet. If you do not immediately halt and return at the Jedi Temple, I have orders to open fire."

"Corran," Tahiri said as she looked out the side viewport, "I think they mean business."

"I know they mean business, Tahiri. Get to the top turret gun and have one of the other Knights take the lower. Doran, strengthen those aft shields and keep an eye on the ceiling. I'm going to get us out of here."

"Yes, Master," the lovers said in unison as they shared a meaningful glance to each other. Tahiri left the cockpit and Doran smirked as he commented, "In the famous words of so many before us: This is where the fun begins."

As if to confirm or, rather deny, his comment, the shuttle shuddered as an opening salvo hit its rear shields.

"Kriff!" Doran swore. "They really do intend to shoot us out of the sky."

The comm came alive again with the voice of the GAG lieutenant, but Doran shut it off before all of the warning was through.

Corran smiled and said, "You're learning. I was tired of that too." He immediately threw the sluggish transport into an evasive twist that took them away from the pursers for the moment.

He dove around a skyhook, causing Doran to say, as he gestured toward the canopy with his index finger, "Emmm…Corran, aren't we to be going up?"

Corran flashed him a rakish smile, "Yep." Just then he pulled hard on the control yoke and the transport lurched upward again, right in behind a massive convoy of six trash hauling freighters. "But I think we could use some cover, don't you?"

Doran grinned, realizing what the old Rogue pilot had in mind. "I see. The haulers are too big to stop their inertia before the ceiling closes and too slow to turn."

"I still have hope for you yet, Tainer."

"I've got one!" Tahiri's excitedly called out after she fired the top turret gun.

"That's great, Toes," Doran smiled as he called back at her.

"Just watch the civilians. We don't need to have any more warrants on our heads," Corran cautioned.

The irritation was evident as she replied, "No kidding. You just worry about getting us out of here, and let me and Thann worry about who we shoot at."

Corran saw an opening between two of the haulers and swung the transport over the one directly ahead and tucked the transport between two of the massive ships. Another laser blast sizzled off the aft shield. Thann cursed in Falleen, fired the lower turret, and then announced, "We've picked up another flight of GAG fighters."

"Well, that's your job to keep them off our tails," Corran called back and moved in close to the forward freighter.

"We're almost through the roof, Master," Doran announced as he began to punch information into the navicomputer. "Where are we heading anyway?"

Corran glanced sideways at the younger man, "Dubrillion. I just hope Mirax got there to sweet talk old Booster. It looks like the _Venture_ is about to become a Jedi safe haven again." 

They moved away from the freighters to head in the opposite vector from them, when the viewport filled with the ominous vision of a matte black Star Destroyer spilling and entire squadron of fighters. Corran felt his heart move into his throat as he said, "I knew that was too easy. Hold on, we aren't out of the rancor's den yet."

Doran stared wide-eyed at the sight of the _Anakin Solo_ turning to bring its cannons to bear on the transport. "Yeah, and there's mama rancor. I'm not ready to be blown to dust yet." 

"Me either," Corran deadpanned and forced the ungainly shuttle into an evasive starboard banking maneuver that seemed impossible for a ship is size and class. He came back into line with the trash freighters and said, "Change in plan. Short jump out of system then we'll head to Dubrillion."

Nodding, Doran began to frantically punch keys on the navicomputer again, just as the shuttle took a direct hit on the port shield from the _Anakin_.

* * *

Emperor's Receiving Room, Imperial Palace, Bastion 

"Your Excellency," Dur Gejjen smiled and stretched out his hand to the younger Imperial leader who shook it, "thank you for agreeing to meet with me this morning."

Jag Fel let go of his hand and gestured to one of the plush overstuffed chairs across from him, and Dur sat at the same time as the Emperor. "There is nothing to be thankful for, Prime Minster. If you hadn't called this meeting, I would have."

Dur couldn't help the feeling of unease caused by Jag's tone and expression. "I will do what is in the best interest of Corellia and the alliance is extremely important to, not only Corellia, but to all of the Confederation."

Dur hated to grovel and someday he wouldn't have to. As soon as Centerpoint was completely functional, it would be Jagged Fel who did the groveling.

"Yes," Fel replied, "and I will do what is in the best interest of the Empire _and_ our allies. Therefore, I will get right to the point. I am concerned about the growing mistrust between Corellia and the Empire, and the Corellian government's sudden secrecy regarding arms build-up that possibly includes Centerpoint." 

Dur did his best to not show any semblance of surprise in his expression. Instead, he smiled and responded, "I assure you that Corellia has no secret cache of weaponry. What we have belongs to the Confederacy." Dur forced a chuckle as he said, "And as for our old relic…well, it is nothing more than a very expensive museum. You know as well as I do that it could never be operational. Jacen Solo and Ben Skywalker made certain of that back in 40. Besides, I remember reading some report that gave mention to the fact that only the dead Solo brother could fire the weapon due to some Force trick. Making it useless, since he his dead.

"I'm not exactly certain what your concern is, Your Excellency. Corellia is only concerned about the preservation of the Confederacy, which includes our treaty."

Jag sat back in his chair and Dur fought the urge to squirm from the younger man's penetrating gaze. Suddenly, he wondered if that Jedi stuff could be passed to someone else. The Emperor's fascination with Jedi was well known and the man was even married to one. He had heard stories that Jedi lovers formed some sort of mind-reading bond. Then he remembered that the Emperor's wife had been a Killik Joiner. _Maybe she_ has _rubbed off on him_, he thought, as Jag continued to scrutinize him. 

Finally, Jag said changing tactics, "Prime Minster Gejjen, I know that you have been very vocal in the Ruling Council regarding my decision to attack the GA at Arkania. Haven't I proved that I have no interest in sovereign governments who desire to remain free?" He let out a small chuckle that to Dur held very little mirth as he went on with, "It has been rumored that I wish to give the Princess planets as wedding gifts. I assure you that I have no such agenda. Though I wouldn't mind defeating Coruscant and ending this war, I have no desire of attacking the GA capitol and, likewise, I promise you Corellia is quite safe."

Dur smiled and responded, "That is all good to know, Your Excellency, however I'm concerned by the hostility between you and the Kuati High Council following their withdraw of Kuat's petition to the join the Empire last month. It has been suggested that the real reason you want Arkania is for a staging ground for an attack on the planet you really want—Kuat."

Fel actually laughed; it was short lived, but still the amusement in it took Dur aback. Then he sat forward and shook his head, "I have no interest in Kuat, Dur. Yes, I would have welcomed them into the Empire as I have Dubrillion, Fondor, Eriadu or the others that have rejoined, but I will not take them by force. I have become an avid study of history. I know that doesn't work."

"Yet, you still control Mon Calamari and now Arkania."

Fel sat back as he said, "Yes, the Empire does control the governments of those planets. However, I have no intention of remaining at Arkania. In fact, the Fleet is pulling away from the planet now. I am planning to call a special session of the Ruling Council in a few days to discuss, among other things, the Arkanians' wish to join the Confederation.

"As for Mon Cal, that planet will be given the choice to either stay with the Empire or to remain independent once the war is finished." Jag then announced, "I am sorry to bring this conversation to a close, but I am needed among my family. The report should be coming out shortly, but late last night Bastion time—early this morning Coruscant time—four more Jedi Masters have been killed, including Luke and Mara Skywalker. However, the real tragedy is that the Skywalkers were killed by their nephew and, very, likely their son."

Dur wasn't even able to keep utter shock from his face. "W—wait—do you mean Jacen Solo, the Chief of State, killed the Skywalkers—his uncle and aunt?"

Jag nodded slowly and as he looked down at his folded hands in his lap he replied, "Yes. We have reason to believe he is a Sith Lord and Ben Skywalker is his apprentice. I'm afraid I do not know more than that."

Dur shook his head, not understanding how the Emperor could even know that much. "How can you be so sure of this?"

"My mother-in-law and wife felt the deaths of the Skywalkers quite profoundly. They also can sense the evilness in Jacen now that he is no longer hiding his presence from them in the Force. We've actually suspected Jacen was a Sith for some time. However, we've also received some disturbing intelligence that confirms this."

Dur sat back in his chair. He didn't believe in all that hokey mysticism, but he knew Leia Solo well enough to believe in her powers. Finally, he quietly said, "Please, pass my condolences on to Leia and the Princess."

"I will." Then just as Dur was thinking the meeting was truly over, Jag landed a bomb on him. The younger man leaned forward again, gazed into Dur's dark eyes and said, "Dur, I'm asking this, not as the Emperor, but as your friend and because I really don't want there to ever be another evil ruler like Palpatine, what is really going on at Centerpoint?"

Dur stared at him. There was no way that he was going to divulge his secret now. "Nothing more than what has officially been stated."

Jag nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but you have been tricked."

"What do you mean?"

"I've received intelligence from a highly reliable source that implicates Jacen Solo in a plan to produce a clone of his deceased brother…"

Dur didn't even hear the end of what the Emperor was saying; he was too shocked beyond belief. Suddenly, as Jag's voice droned on in the background, Dur's mind was filled with niggling memories. He remembered the mysterious woman who had, not only given him the information and the DNA for the production of the clone but, now that he thought about it, she was the one who suggested that he use her data. It had been her who recommended Taun We as the one to do the cloning. He remembered that the original clone had been discovered by Kyp Durron and how surprised he had been when nothing ever came about from his discovery other than the lost first clone, the cost of the lab and the delay in the time table Dur wanted to keep. However again, Brisha had been able to solve the problem with the delay with the mysterious growth hormone that she promised would allow the second clone to catch up and be ready when he wanted him to be. He considered how the baffling friendly fire attack that turned into a massacre of the security detail deployed at the maintenance hangar when Durron and Winger attempted to get to Centerpoint had never been really explained.

All of it added up to one thing—Dur had been a fool.

Realizing that Fel was scrutinizing him again, Dur swallowed hard and said, "That is utterly impossible. However in everyone's best interest, I believe that I should return immediately to Coronet where I will get to the bottom of this."

Jag stood and Dur's legs felt as if they were made of water as he followed suit. Holding out his hand for him to shake, Jag commented, "I hope that you are able to for all our sakes."

"Yes," Dur couldn't say anything else. He shook the Emperor's hand and immediately left the Receiving Room of the Emperor's office.

Within thirty minutes he was breaking out of Bastion orbit, heading directly to Centerpoint. He had to destroy that hideous clone before he was old enough to destroy Corellia.

* * *

, Coruscant 

"Colonel, the Jedi transport has just gone to hyperspace."

Lon Shevu looked down at the tactical officer and slowly nodded. The Bith then added, hopefully, "I have a vector on the ship, Sir."

Lon shook his head and said, "No, Ensign. We'll let them go. The exit isn't where they will end up anyway. They took the first jump that they could; besides, we have our orders to wait for Chief Solo."

Then he turned to the young man standing next to him. "Have you chosen your team, Captain?"

Darth Krayt looked from the spot through the viewport where he had seen the transport disappear with the pseudo-premonition of a ship going to lightspeed to the GAG commander. "Yes, Sir," the young Sith Lord replied. "I will leave as soon as my Master arrives."

Lon nodded and Ben turned his attention back to the viewport. He knew she was on that ship and something truly died in him when he watched the _Anakin's_ guns open up on the transport. It wasn't really pain that he felt, but he knew that whatever life he had dreamt of as Ben Skywalker was really gone forever. He was sure his father-in-law was flying because, if it had been anyone else piloting the ship, it would have been destroyed. His wife and son would have been killed and he would have done nothing to stop it. 

But Jysella was a traitor, he reminded himself, just as his mother and father had been. He moved away from Lon and the rest of the activity on the bridge and found an open seat behind one of the consoles. He still felt numb from the events of that morning and after firing on Jysella's transport, he was beyond numb. He wondered if he'd ever feel again, but maybe it was better this way. He had a feeling that when he did feel again it would be only pain.

_"Pain will give you strength, Apprentice. Internalize it and turn it to hate for those who cause you pain. Turn the hate into anger at those you hate, and turn that anger into power that will give you the ultimate strength to destroy that which causes you pain."_

He remembered the ancient words of the Darth Bane and found himself repeating them and, as he did so, Darth Krayt realized that he could hate a great deal.

He stood up and his voice was suddenly an entire octave deeper as he announced, "On second thought, I will assemble my team now and leave as soon as they are ready. The sooner we have Centerpoint in our possession, the sooner this war will be over."

**_------------------------------_**

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	48. Chapter 48

**arianna56**—I don't particularly like dark Ben either. Actually, when I first came up with this idea for this story, I almost didn't take it seriously until the bunny just wouldn't let me go.

We'll have to wait and see what happens with Corran and Jys…

About Jacen, you will have to wait and see what happens. Since there are only three more chapters after this one, you won't have to wait long.

As for the idea that Jedi disappear, I think only a Master can do it. I've never read the comics and I sometimes don't take everything in them as canon. Because in the books if anyone deserved to become one with the Force surly Anakin Solo and Ganner Ryshode(?sp) should have.

Actually, all four Masters, Kyp, Corran, Cilghal and Kam heard Luke's instructions to lead.

**An Origami Fish**—Thanks so much for reading. I'm glad that you are enjoying it. No, I didn't totally redo Epi 3. Though there are a lot of parallels, I don't want a total retell of the story of Darth Vader. As for the ending face offs, you will have to wait and see…

Thanks everyone for reading...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is really hard to believe that I started this story exactly one year ago today...

* * *

**_Chapter 48_**

Emperor's Private Communications Room, Imperial Palace, Bastion

"Emperor Fel." Corran Horn bowed his head in greeting after the hypercomm connected. Then smiling he looked at the woman standing beside her husband in the holocam of their comm station, "Jaina, I'm sorry about this all happening during what should be a happy time for you…"

Jaina sadly smiled and replied, "I'm sorry too, Corran…About Ben, I couldn't believe it when Kyp told us." She swallowed and shook her head, again wondering how she could have prevented this all from happening. "How's Jysella holding up?"

Corran shrugged and looked down. Suddenly, Jaina thought the Jedi Master looked very haggard and warn. "She's doing as well as can be expected. Cilghal has put her into a trance to prevent her from going into labor. She's afraid that the stress could cause her to go into it prematurely like she had before." He looked up and shook his head, "She'll be fine. She's always been strong, but I know she's hurting."

Jag acknowledged the Jedi Master's hologram by saying, "Master Horn, I assume you and the Jedi are away from Coruscant?"

Corran scowled, "Yes, but barely. GAG and the _Anakin Solo_ tried to prevent us from leaving. Jacen has warrants out for our arrests for conspiracy and attempted assassination. Any Jedi that does not vow allegiance to him will then be considered a traitor." 

"What of the Jedi on missions? Have they've been notified?" Jag asked suddenly concerned.

Corran responded, "Once we got to the _Errant Venture_, I sent out a beacon to all the Jedi in the field. They are instructed to go into hiding." Corran took a noticeable deep breath and, as he let it out slowly, he added, "I suppose we are better off than the Old Order had been, but what I can't believe is how easily Jacen fooled us all." Then he snorted a short bitter laugh. "I honestly think Jacen was better at this thing than old Palpatine was." 

"Damn him!" Jaina's disgust was plainly heard and seen in the twisted expression on her face. "How can he do this to his own family?"

Corran shook his head as he quietly said, "I don't know, Jaina. But it's not just Jacen's betrayal that hurts. It's Ben's. I never did approve of his relationship with Jysella, but over the past few months I began to think that maybe I was wrong. I really thought that he loved her. I guess I was wrong. Jysella's heart is broken not just by her belief that he killed his mother—her Master—in cold blood, but she swears Ben was on the Anakin while it was shooting at us. If she knew he was there, he sure as blazes knew she was on the shuttle." 

After a long moment of silence, Jag related, "I'm concerned about what Jacen intends to do with Centerpoint. I have reason to believe that Dur Gejjen knows more about the station than he's admitting to. I've also received intel today that the Fifth, Third, elements of the Second, and GAG are moving their fleets suddenly. If the Sith really do have an interest in Centerpoint, my guess is that they are gearing up to hit it and possibly Corellia. I've already put alerts out to the First and Second Imperial Fleets and to the Hapans to begin moving toward Corellia. Han and Leia left to meet up with the CDF to convince Wekk to support our efforts. I'm not sure Gejjen will be supportive; he seems to think I have an interest in Corellia for the Empire."

Corran seemed to take all that in, but he didn't respond. After another pause Jag asked, "Master Horn, what are the Jedi going to do now?"

Corran swallowed back the pain that Jaina could see in his green eyes even over the hologram and responded, "There is only four of the Council left and Kyp is there with you, but Kam, Cilghal and I would like to ask the Empire for sanctuary for the Jedi Order from the Sith Lord in control of Galactic Alliance. Booster has already said the students can stay on the _Venture_, but we were hoping that he would be allowed to stay in Imperial space for a while. We're at Dubrillion right now. I would also like to instruct the Jedi going into hiding to make their way here. The rest of us are willing to assist you in any way possible to prevent Jacen from getting hold of Centerpoint and to end his and Ben's control over the galaxy." 

Jag smiled and said, "You don't have to ask, the Jedi are all more than welcome in the Empire. I'll make sure Captain Terrik has everything he needs to ensure the safety of the Jedi students and he may remain in Imperial space indefinitely. As for the Jedi assistance, I know Valin would appreciate the help. He and his Knights will be going with us when the Fleet pulls out in a few hours. I will send you the coordinates to rendezvous with the _Intrepid_. The Empire will be strong with the Jedi as part of it. " 

Corran looked away for a second and then said when he looked back into the cam, "Thank you. We will be there. However, Your Excellency, we cannot join the Empire. We are Jedi and we serve the Force, not a government, or an Emperor, or even the Chief of State. I ask for a temporary partnership between us, but the Jedi Order cannot vow allegiance to only the Empire. Our hope is to set up the Academy on Ossus and make that the Jedi headquarters again. Luke had never wanted to move to Coruscant. He was right, we never should have."

Jaina actually laughed, clear, bright and full of good-natured mirth, "Valin and Kyp told me that you've changed, Corran, but I never thought I'd see the day I'd ever hear something like that come from you."

Corran grinned, but it never really reached his eyes as he replied, "I suppose you could say none of us are too old or to stubborn to learn. After almost thirty-five years, I've finally figured out what being a Jedi really means."

* * *

Centerpoint Station 

The heavily armed and armored GAG troop transport came out of hyperspace over the dark side of the planet Tralus. Directly before them, the sun brightly lit the surface of the planet Talus. The sisters shared the same obit, acting as each other's moon, though they were of the same size and were incredibly similar in climate and topography. However the celestial entity that held the collective interest those upon the shuttle hung, spinning between the two planets.

"Wow!" the pilot said in an awed voice. "That thing is huge."

Before anyone had the chance to respond to the young woman's observation, the comm came alive with the voice of the control officer of Tralus Planetary Control. The pilot looked over her shoulder at the tall, lean man sitting behind her. He nodded his head and hoped that the fake transponder was worth the credits GAG had paid for it.

"Shuttle _Pride of Selonia_, please state your destination and send your operational permit information," the dispassionate voice stated. 

The pilot, Tish Malo, hit the transceiver and began to speak in a clear Corellian accent, which was completely out of sorts with her natural Southern Coruscanti clipped nasally tones. "Centerpoint. Authorization codes and permit in transit."

A moment went by and then the voice returned, "Thank you, _Pride of Selonia_. I've alerted CP that you are on your way. Docking bay 253 will be open to you." 

The pilot smiled at the co-pilot and then at her commander as she said, again affecting the local accent, "Thank you, Control. Hope you have a great day." She shut off the mike and added in her normal bluntness for the benefit of those in the cockpit, "Because you never know if it will be your last."

The co-pilot snickered. "Tish, you are so bad."

She shrugged and looked back at the man behind her, "I only speak the truth, Ron. Now don't I, Capt'n?"

The Sith Lord smiled, but it never made to the orange eyes hidden behind the visor of his helmet, nor did it make it into his voice. "Yes, Lieutenant Malo, you only speak the truth."

She stared at him for a moment and then said, "You know something is different about you, Ben. You are never this serious." As she pulled the shuttle into the vector that would bring them to Centerpoint, she said, "Of course, I suppose if I were you, I wouldn't be either. I'm sorry about your Mom and Dad."

He still didn't feel much concerning his parents' double deaths. "It's not just them," he said as he looked out of the viewport at the massive station growing larger before them. "My wife is one of the Jedi traitors."

"I'm sorry to hear about that, Ben," sincerely said the older male co-pilot, Ron Starson. "I've seen you two together for over a year now. You kids seemed so crazy in love."

_Pain_. There it was. Clear, sharp, heartbreaking pain. He knew the pain would come. Fighting the urge to gasp at the intensity of it in his heart, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He loved Jysella so much and he thought she had loved him. How could she reject him and his love? How could she throw his greatest gift of galactic order and peace back into his face? She had promised that she'd never leave him. However, she did when she walked out on him after she overheard his conversation with the bounty hunter he had hired to kill Hamner and Lobi. Then she committed treason by going off with the other Jedi. Jacen had once told him that to become a Sith meant that he had to love selflessly. He had to be willing to give up everything and possibly even those he loved for the greater good. 

However, the boy who had been Ben Skywalker hadn't loved selflessly, he loved selfishly and he was still not willing to give up Jysella.

He repeated the mantra that he had learned from the Holocron of Darth Bane, but how could he hate that which was causing him pain? How could he hate the person he loved more than anyone? He loved her more than he loved his own mother. He loved her more than he had his father. He loved her more than he did Jacen. And he even loved her more than he did his own child. How could he be angry enough to want to destroy her? He couldn't. The whole thing was too perverse. He became a Sith to protect her, not to destroy her.

_But is she what you love most?_

The question startled him. At first he thought it came from Troddeln, but he knew it didn't. It was from his own conscience.

_Is she truly all that you love? All you crave? Need more than anything?_

How many times had he told her that he couldn't lose her? How many times had he promised to love her for forever? The memories flooded him with their bitter sweetness. He had told her when he asked her to marry him that if he ever lost her he wouldn't be able to survive, that his life would become like the vacuum of space; however that wasn't true anymore. He could survive; he knew how to handle the grief, he could turn the pain into the one thing he desired even more than Jysella.

He did love something more than Jysella.

He loved the power of the Dark Side.

He would do anything to keep it and to have more.

He would even sacrifice that which he originally set out to protect.

"No!" he whispered as the realization came to him.

"Capt'n, somethin' wrong?" Tish asked as she turned to look over her shoulder at him. The opening to the docking bay that they had been directed to began to loom before them. She turned and headed in through the containment field.

Ben—_No, I will never be him again_—Krayt looked up and shook his head, "No, nothing's wrong." He swallowed back all the emotion that suddenly threatened to strangle him, internalizing it. Using its sharpness, he turned it into that raw power that thrilled him. "Don't worry about me. Once we have this station occupied everything will be fine." 

Darth Krayt never let himself contemplate if he really believed those words or not, he had to believe them.

Tish sat the shuttle down with the ease of a seasoned pilot in the assigned area. Immediately the skeleton crew of the hangar came running forward, many of them with blasters drawn. Though the Corellian built shuttle, along with its transponder, appeared on displays as nothing out of the ordinary, up close anyone could see that this was not a delivery transport.

Krayt waited at the hatch and calmly ordered the team of twenty to get ready. He hit the release and pulled both lightsabers, igniting them with their familiar _snap-hiss._ With visors down and in full shining black armor, Krayt lead the troopers calmly down the ramp. At first the Station crew was too shocked to react. They all knew that the imposters were GAG, but that was impossible, wasn't it?

They soon overcame their astonishment, and those with blasters opened fire, while the rest pulled theirs. The troopers immediately fell into positions to defend the attacks, while Krayt used his blades to simply and economically send as many of the shots back to the line of fire. He continued moving in the direction of the onslaught and when he got close enough he used the Force to rip as many of the blasters out of the hands of the terrified Corellians.

Within minutes the hangar staff was defeated. Four of the fifteen killed. GAG only had one minor injury.

"Captain Skywalker," Ron Starland, one of the sergeants from Beta Team, who also acted as co-pilot on the mission, came up to Krayt, "where are we to detain them?"

Krayt looked at the handsome ex-Coruscant Security officer who had been with GAG as long as Ben had, and evenly responded, "We aren't detaining anyone." At the puzzled expression, the Sith moved away and re-ignited his red blade. Stepping closer to the first one in the line, he stared into the eyes of the middle aged man, while he stared back at Krayt's black visor. Sudden fear dawned in the brown eyes as if the man knew what lay behind the impregnable blackness.

Krayt pulled the Force to him, letting its crisp Darkness tingle though him. After a long moment of every eye resting on him uncertainly, the Sith lifted the lit saber to slice through the man's neck, as cleanly and as emotionless as one would cut through blue milk butter.

Before anyone, GAG Stormie or Centerpoint worker, could react, Krayt killed the remaining ten. Once the last body fell to the floor, he turned and stared at the twenty shocked faces. Krayt had hand-picked every one of them. Most of them had served with him on Beta Team from the beginning. Many of them, he had more than once saved. Odd, now that he thought about it, his Master had used Ben's friendship and his admiration for these men and women to encourage him to touch the Dark Side to protect them. Now, as he looked into their faces—young, old, alien. He felt nothing.

"We are not taking detainees," Krayt announced, with a bluntness that further surprised them. "Our orders are to gain control of the station, leaving no one alive to question our mission."

"What about the civilians?" the question came from Tish.

"If they are on the station they are to be considered hostile," Krayt paused to let that sink in. From the disbelieving expressions and the emotions in the Force, he knew that they had their doubts. "Let me get this out into the open, I am no longer a Jedi, nor have I ever really have been. I am here to stop this war, and to follow the orders by my Master, the Chief of State. No one is to be left alive on Centerpoint. As close as we can estimate there are only 200 beings on the station and less than a quarter of them are armed."

"If there are only that many armed, why the orders to kill everyone?" the question came from the older man who, from the first day he had met her during Ben's promotion to lieutenant, had always made it a point to jokingly hit on Jysella, despite her being married to Ben.

Ben stared at him and responded, "Because they are the enemy, Starson. And we are here to end the war. Do you understand this?"

"No, quite frankly, I don't," he replied. "Ben, this is crazy. I think we should detain the civilians and send them to the _Anakin_ when it shows up." 

"Are you questioning mine and my Master's authority, Sergeant Starson?" Krayt's voice held a deadly edge that none of those who served with the boy-commander had ever heard. They willingly followed the teenager into battle, because he was fearless, made good decisions under fire and was compassionate. Sure, GAG detained and even tortured harmless civilians, believed to have done harm to the security of the GA, but to outright kill them didn't set well with even the most hardened of the Stormies.

Including Ron Starson, who slowly nodded with his jaw clenched defiantly, "Yeah, I am, Captain Skywalker."

The commander raised his hand and touched the Force. As he closed the black gloved thumb and index fingers together the older man began to clutch at his throat. He ripped his helmet off and tried to gasp for air that his suddenly closed off throat wouldn't let past into his suddenly burning lungs.

Krayt watched, feeling the man's fear, shock and pain through the Force, the Sith drew from it as he had done the other times he killed in cold blood. The power filled him, thrilled him, making him stronger. Starson fell to his knees, his face turning blue, his eyes bulging, his hands frantically trying to free the invisible hold on his neck. Finally, Krayt felt the life leave the sergeant's body and only then did he release him to fall unceremoniously to the hard metal floor.

Turning back to the rest of the dazed and bewildered team, Darth Krayt asked, "Is there anyone else who can't follow my orders? Please step forward now. We don't have the time for any more miscommunication."

When no one did so after a moment, he said, "Good. Let's move out."

* * *

Admiral's Quarters, Corellian Flagship, _Rancor_, Ord Mantell 

Supreme Commander Jolana Wekk was a hard woman, middle-aged and known for her no-nonsense attitude; she stared down her avian nose at Han and Leia with her disdain clearly written in her expression. Then possibly, she realized hiding her dislike for them was useless anyway.

"General Solo, I know you don't like to follow the orders and, possibly you think that now you are related to Emperor Fel, you can give the orders, but you are still part of the Corellian Defense Force and, as such, I am the one who will decide where to place the Fleet." She drew herself up further, if it was possible for her military posture to allow it as she continued, "I also do not believe this fantastic story about clones and Centerpoint. If the station was truly being re-furbished to become a super weapon, you would be safe to presume I'd know about it."

Leia instantly felt Han's barely controlled temper boil even closer to exploding. She smiled in her practiced, diplomatic way, even if her own anger at the woman was nearly as hot as her husband's. "Admiral Wekk, we are trying to explain that it is possible that you may not know. We are not even sure Prime Minister Gejjen is aware of the possible trickery. Han is not asking you to abandon your mission; he's only asking you to consider recalling some of the fleet from the Kiris Asteroids and Ord Mantell to reinforce the Home Fleet protect the Corellian System. The Emperor does have it on good authority to believe the GA is planning a major campaign, centered on Centerpoint Station."

After the deaths of Luke and Mara, there was no keeping Han on Bastion. He had to do something and, reluctantly, Jag agreed. Together the Fels, Solos, Kyp, his partner, and Valin Horn came up with a plan that would hopefully prepare them for what they believed was going to happen. Jaina and Kyp were convinced that Jacen would undoubtedly make a move now that Luke and Mara had been killed. Also, if he truly was involved in the production of the clone of Anakin, he wasn't going to sit by and idly wait for the Jedi and the Confederacy to react. It wouldn't take long for him to figure out that Kyp, Alex, and Kam had disappeared, or where they had probably gone. With all that in mind, it was decided that Han and Leia would meet with Wekk at Ord Mantell to convince her to bring the currently scattered bulk of the CDF back to the Corellia.

Unfortunately, Admiral Wekk wasn't easily convinced.

Wekk glared openly at Leia and responded, "I understand. However, I don't take my orders from Emperor Fel, and I have yet to hear anything from Prime Minister Gejjen. If this is such a certainty, why hasn't he contacted me personally?"

Han rolled his eyes and inhaled, Leia knew there was no use, Wekk was about ready to get Han's temper full force, but at this point she wasn't going to even try to blunt it. "Admiral, Prime Minister Gejjen was just informed of this information this morning Bastion time." He then shrugged and threw up his hands, a sign of defeat, but Leia had known Han long enough to know he was far from defeated. "But, hey, if you really don't want to take my word for it, just wait and the wannabe galactic-controlling Sith Lord, Jacen Solo, and his Sith Apprentice, Ben Skywalker, will make you wish you had."

She stared at him. Leia wondered if anything could crack Wekk's durocrete demeanor, Han found it. "Excuse me?" she asked, astonished. Up until now, they had omitted the truth about Jacen and Ben.

"You heard me," Han glowered at the woman who was his direct commander. Wekk didn't like Han, and she was publicly against, what she considered, the preferential treatment that Jaina had received after the incident at Mon Calamari. If the Corellian admiral had her way, Jaina would have been court-martialed for her actions, not made into a fairytale princess. "Now, if you would rather sit here and wait for him to show up at Corellia, go right ahead. Coruscant is closer to Corellia than Bastion, so it may be a while before help can arrive, but by then there may not be anything left to fight for. Blowing up planets may end up being a family trait." Han's final comment stung, but Leia knew what he was doing, he was reminding Jolana that, like it or not, Jacen and Ben were the grandsons of Darth Vader.

Jolana stood from the couch she was sitting on across from the Solos, and paced the space of her cabin's lounge. Leia watched her for a moment, when she stopped at a holo of her hometown, which also showed a breathtaking view of the mountains in the background, Leia pounced. "I remember well my home. Beautiful, it was. I never dreamed there would be a time when I wouldn't be able to go home, no matter how bad the Rebellion got. But one day, every dream that I ever had about growing old, staring at the spender that was Aderaan, was shattered. It is a scene I still can see so clearly—Tarkin ordering the laser to be fired up, while Darth Vader—my father—manually restrained me, by holding my arms. I could do nothing but watch as my home was completely destroyed."

Jolana turned and stared at Leia, but she had become adsorbed in her thoughts. Maybe, Leia had to talk about this at this moment, and she found herself being more candid and open then she ever was to most people. "It's very odd, actually, because all of the history that we can find on Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker shows a man who was truly a hero. Just as my son had been. But Jacen has turned into a monster, just as my father had." Leia swallowed to bury the profound sadness she felt as much as to swallow the sudden lump in her throat.

"What we told you about Centerpoint is true. We really do believe the Sith Lord our son Jacen has become is capable of using the weapons on it."

Jolana looked back at the holo of her mountain village and when she turned back, the durocrete façade had been repaired. "All right. I will recall as much of the Fleet as I possibly can. General, you are to go meet with the _Chewbacca_ in the Kiris and bring the forces there back to orbit near Talus. I will also see what Kuat and Commenor can send us. I will also speak with the Mandolarians to see if they can add more protection to this sector; pirates believed to be on GAG's payroll are still harassing the shipping from here." 

She thought a moment as she tapped a long slender finger on her chin, and then she inquired, "You said that Emperor Fel will send his First and Second Fleets?"

Han glanced at Leia and then quickly sat forward to reply, "Yes, Admiral. He also will contact the Hapans to act as the reserve. We aren't sure how much fire power Jacen will bring, but we can assume it will be enough to end the war."

She nodded sharply and concluded, "Then we must make sure we act accordingly. I only hope we aren't all repaid with a court-martial instead of medals from our fine Prime Minister when it's all over. I have learned that he does not enjoy giving up any of his control, even lately on matters of Corellian Security."

* * *

Centerpoint Station 

Eerily silent was what Dur Gejjen thought as he sat his skiff down in the docking bay closest to the command center of the space station. As he shut down the engines, he scanned the docking bay and was surprised not to find Nouf waiting for him has he always did. Dur had called the engineer immediately before leaving Bastion to inform him that he was coming for a visit. He hadn't told the Muun what the reason for the sudden return visit was, but the engineer knew better than to ask.

He tried to shrug the feeling of unease off as he undid the crashwebbing and headed to the back of the small ship to the hatch. Dur's unease only increased as he continued moving through the small hangar. What bothered him the most was not seeing anyone around; this wasn't the off schedule for the workers on Centerpoint which meant that there should have been someone in the hangar.

He moved around a parked ship and stopped cold at the sight that greeted him. Six hangar workers lay on the floor all of them dead. Five of them showed signs of blaster burns, but it was the gruesome sight of the sixth body that made his blood turn to ice. The young woman was cut in half through her middle. He stared transfixed at the precision of the cauterized cut—so clean and perfect, like a surgical laser.

However, he knew no surgeon did this. He was too late.

He took off running in the direction of the secret rooms that held the clone, but he only made it halfway to through the hangar before he heard the unmistakable _snap-hiss_ of a weapon that sent his heart to his stomach.

"Minister Gejjen," the voice said as Dur slowly turned to meet the holder of the lightsaber.

But it wasn't Jacen Solo who stood there, he was sure of that. This black armored nightmare was a GAG captain. "Who are you?"

The captain left out a snort and stepped closer. Dur took an involuntary step back, then he noticed that the man not only had one of the dreaded Jedi weapons, but had two of them. The blue one was held to the side and moving in an infinity loop, while the red one was brought up to point steadily at Dur's throat right under his chin. Stepping back one more step, he swallowed hard and stared at the glowing point as the officer replied, "For now we'll say I'm Captain Ben Skywalker."

Dur was shocked. He looked at the black visor and felt his whole world tilt. Though he wanted to make sure everything was alright with Centerpoint, he really wasn't sure how much he believed Fel's story of evil Sith. "Fel was right," he said, defeated, "you and your cousin_ are_ Sith. Is Solo on the station also?" 

"So, the traitors contacted the Remnant," Skywalker evenly stated as he began to circle Dur, causing him to turn with the Sith to keep the lightsaber point where he could see it. "I suppose we should have guessed that would be where they would go." There was something almost akin to regret in the young man's voice, but he covered it, and Dur wondered if he had imagined it as he added, "About my Master, no he isn't here—yet. But don't worry, he will be, though it's debatable whether you will be alive or not to meet him."

Dur swallowed again and inquired, rather calmly he thought, "What is that you want? If it's the station, it's useless. If it's the Corellian System, killing me won't give it to you any easier."

The laugh that came through the helmet wasn't a laugh Dur would have expected from a teenager. Instead, it was rooted in sarcasm and evil, just as the sneer that followed was. "We both know why I'm here, Prime Minister. Where's the clone?"

Dur all but sighed in relief. Taun We must have taken the clone into hiding when she was informed that GAG had infiltrated the station. "I don't know what you are talking about."

The red point got so close that Dur felt the burn of its energy on the skin of his throat. "I will find him, we both know it. I can sense him, but I may decide not to commit assassination again if you tell me where he is."

Dur knew then that he was being played with. Skywalker would find the clone if Dur helped him or not; so, he didn't believe a single word of the sociopath. Dur resigned himself to the fact that he was going to die. He only hoped Taun We could stay hidden long enough to allow some one to notice and react. He suddenly hoped Fel would show up with his fleet and any other help he could find, especially with half of the CDF at Ord Mantell.

That laugh again and then the Sith said, "Your thoughts betray you, Gejjen. That is exactly what I'm hoping for."

Dur looked at him puzzled and Skywalker continued, "Why else would we allow news of Fleet movements to find their way back to Fel?"

If Dur thought he could feel anymore icy terror, with the thought of dieing, he was wrong. Openmouthed, he gasped, "You're sick! You want to use the laser on the Fleet when it shows up!"

"I intend to make sure no one ever rises up in arms against the GA and the peace and order my Master and I will bring."

Dur scoffed, "You honestly believe that?"

"Yes, Prime Minister, I do. But the first thing I'll do to bring an end to this war is get rid of one of its biggest perpetrators."

Dur never had time to really grasp what the Sith meant. With a quick movement of his wrist, Dur's head was severed.

* * *

Sith Temple, Korriban 

Qing Niao let the exquisite waves of pain wash from the over her and from it she fell deeper into the mediation. The one-time Yuuzhan Vong warrior had long ago abandoned many of her cultural ways, but the Embrace of Pain was one she kept. She found that she could reach the deepest contention with the Force while tangled within its grasps.

Qing Niao had her first visions while in the Embrace when she was a young warrior. She had dreamed that she would meet an abomination of abominations in the form of a human woman who was more machine than human. However instead of destroying the woman/machine, she eventually becomes the student of the abomination. At the time she had no way of understanding the dream, but when she finally met Lady Lumiya she realized what the dream had really been—a vision of her future.

She had been part of the Praetorite Vong and had lived her entire life among the Infidels, much of that time in an ooglith masquer pretending and acting like she was human. It was actually easy for her to fit in and, once she met Lumiya, she learned that part of that reason was that she unconsciously used the Force to help her. Lumiya had first discovered her while Qing Niao was spying as human in the Corporate Sector. The Sith Lady approached her and after a few weeks, Lumiya asked if she would consider being her Apprentice. Qing Niao was unsure at first, of course she had heard of the Force, the Jedi and even knew what the Sith were, but the idea of pledging herself to the Sith was a big decision. However she decided to do it in hopes that she could use the knowledge to help the Yuuzhan Vong.

She never used the knowledge to help the Yuuzhan Vong, though once the invasion got truly under way. She become a Sith Apprentice and through the years served the causes of Lumiya and eventually Darth Troddeln.

As the Embrace tightened its tentacles around Qing Niao, she looked up and found herself looking into the masked face of a great warrior. He wasn't as tall as most Yuuzhan Vong, but he was powerful looking in his Vonduum crab armor. Then she realized that he wasn't Yuuzhan Vong, but rather he was human and extremely powerful in the Force.

Before she could question his presence in her private chambers, the figure said, "You must go to the Corellian System. Your Master will need you."

Qing Niao wasn't given a chance to respond before the specter disappeared. She closed her eyes and willed the Embrace to let her go. After she was free from the device, she dressed in her own light armor and made her way to the small hanger where she kept her ship, which of itself was a mix of Infidel and Yuuzhan Vong technologies. From the outside the ship looked like a simple private skiff, but the inside had been completely removed and replaced with the living controls of the Yuuzhan Vong. Within moments she was obeying the orders of her vision.

* * *

Main Hangar, _Errant Venture_, Dubrillion 

She moved through the gathering group of Jedi around the old transport to the front of the where her father stood. Several of the Knights looked at her with concern, while others felt sorrow for the young mother-to-be, but Jysella didn't want any of it. She wanted her life back, which included her husband.

Corran noticed her and immediately stopped his discussion with Kam Solusar. Kam gave her a warm smile and then moved away from the father and daughter.

Corran turned to her and sternly demanded, "Jysella, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in a trance."

"I woke up. You're going to stop Jacen and Ben. I want to go along," she evenly replied. She knew convincing her father to let her go would be hard, but she had to do it.

"Jys, no, you aren't. You have to stay here and take care of yourself and the baby."

"Dad, please, I have to go," she pleaded as she stepped in front of him. "I have to try to save Ben, Dad. He's the father of my baby. I should never have left him to begin with."

Corran took a deep breath and gently said, "Ben's gone, Jyssie. He's been swallowed whole by the Sith. I hate to cause you any more pain, but you also have to face the facts. You have to take care of the future."

"No, Dad, Ben is part of the future. I cannot believe that there is no hope for him." She paused and took a deep breath, gathering her courage, "If you don't take me with you, I will follow you. I know you're going to meet up with the _Intrepid_. I don't have the coordinates where you are to meet up with it, but I can guess it's going to Corellia. I still can fit into the cockpit of an X-wing or one of Grandpa's Headhunters. Either you take me with you to the Intrepid, or I fly to Corellia and wait for you—unless I can find Ben first." 

Corran stared at her and Jys sensed that he was warring with himself. He knew she would do it. She would follow the repaired transport if he didn't take her, or worse go off to Corellia on her own. Taking her was dangerous to the welfare of Jysella and of the baby, but for her to fly off on her own was far more so. And the very last thing he wanted was for her to find Ben. Finally, Corran signed, defeated, "Okay, but I want Cilghal to come along. I'm sure you can stay on the Intrepid once we meet up with it." 

She hugged him, not in an excited fashion, but in true gratitude. Corran returned the embrace and then she said, "Thank you, Dad. I just have to try. Please and try to understand. Maybe, if I could talk to Ben, he'd come back to me."

As Corran held her, she snuggled closely and hoped that she was really able to save Ben.

**_-------------------------------_**

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	49. Chapter 49

**An Origami Fish:** _still reading, this is a really interesting fic...more interesting if read after rewatching episode 3...no mass jedi extermination? Drat...Although at least enough of the masters were killed off to make a difference. Yipee for the quick updates, can't wait to see the end. Ben vs. Jacen? _

Thanks for reading….Yes, I did seem to parallel a lot of this with Anakin's fall, but yet it is a little different, I hope. No, no Jedi massacres. As for the idea of Ben vs Jacen…I think you will be surprised at what does happen.

**bhoy1888: **_love this story find it has a good connection with the books and with that comic(which av never read before only read about) only thing that i would have diagreeded with was ben being kryt an luke being killed so easily by jacen as jacen was no where near as strong as luke... but still all your story does come together and a like it update soon_

Oh thank you for the wonderful complement!!! I really tried to stay in the domain of canon as know this time last year, when I started this story. Well, I don't think Luke's heart was in that fight. He didn't want to kill Jacen, and that became a disability. There is also the fact that Luke was concerned for Mara's tottering on the edge of her anger and Jacen had hurt her early on in the duel. We also have his despair of knowing Ben was fighting his injured, distraught mother with the clear intent of killing her. I think Luke was completely emotionally drained by the fight and by that totally distracted.

**wedge Antilles: ** _this is the best fanfiction ever u r the best that i have ever seen please write more ben jsyella i love all yuor storys i can't say it enough_

Ahh… thank you!!! I will definitely be writing more Ben/ Jys they are my favorite ship, right behind K/J and J/J… Thank you for enjoying my favorite form of stress relief…HEHE

----------------------------------------------------------

Just to let you all know...there are only 2 more chapters to this story, not counting the epilogue.

We're almost to the end...can you believe it?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 49**_

_Intrepid_, Near Arkania

Valin watched as the beat up old transport and the _Pulsar Skate_ set down upon their landing gear in the small hangar away from the main one of the _Intrepid_. Within minutes the hatch to the _Skate_ opened and Valin s miled as Mirax bounded from the ship. She threw her arms around Valin and he tightly hugged her back. They had endured longer separations, but mother and son had never endured so many life changes within the year and half that they had been apart.

"I've missed you Mom," he whispered.

"Valin," she finally said as she pulled away to look at him. She touched his face and ran her hand through his short dark hair, "you look so—so—"

"Imperial," supplied Corran when he came up behind his wife.

Valin looked from his mother to his father and s miled. Mirax stepped out of the way and into the arms of Syal who was standing beside her husband. He reached out with his hand and said, "Hello, Dad."

Corran took his hand and surprised Valin by pulling him into a powerful embrace. "It's good to see you, Son."

Valin hugged his father back and met him with a s mile when Corran finally let him go. "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

Syal stepped over to Corran and gave him a bright s mile. He took her into his arms and gave him a tight hug. Syal had always been close to her "Uncle Corran" of course that hadn't changed when she became his daughter-in-law. "Hi, Dad."

Letting her go, Corran gave her a surprised look. She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Well, calling you 'Uncle Corran' and 'Aunt Mirax' just sounds so perverted. So, why _not_ Mom and Dad?" Then she looked over at Valin and he gave her a small nod. They had decided to tell the Horns as soon as possible about the baby. The news may bring some happiness amongst so much tragedy.

Mirax stepped beside Corran as Valin watched for Jysella, but then decided that it would be better to tell his sister separately. He s miled as he put his arm around his wife's shoulders and rubbed his jaw with his free hand, saying, "Of course, Grandpa and Grandma are good names too."

It took Mirax less than a second to figure out what he meant. "Valin? Syal?" she said, looking from one to the next, her excitement building in her voice as she said their names. Syal grinned and nodded, and Mirax immediately drew her daughter-in-law into her arms again. "I can't believe it!"

Corran, on the other hand, was still trying to figure it out, looking at the women with a puzzled expression. Valin laughed and slapped his father's shoulder. Corran looked at his son and said, "You aren't talking about your sister, are you?"

Valin shook his head and said, laughing, "No, Dad. Syal's pregnant. We didn't want to wait to tell you. We figured it might bring a ray of hope to think that the Horns are single-handedly repopulating the galaxy."

Corran laughed and hugged Valin again, slapping him on his back. "I'm not so sure that's a good thing. Congratulations you two."

Syal beamed as she replied, "Thank you."

Valin felt her troubled spirit come closer and looked past his parents at the other Jedi as they filed off the transport. He waved at Doran and Tahiri, who were coming toward them, and then his eyes fell upon Jysella as she came down the ramp of the _Skate_. Stopping, she looked at him, and Valin felt his heart twist. He knew that she was pregnant but, until he saw her standing there with her hands protectively resting on her rounded belly and looking the most vulnerable he'd ever seen her, it really hadn't hit him.

He stepped way from his parents and wife and, after briefly saying hello to Tahiri and Doran, came to stand before his sister. He could see the haunted look in her eyes as she met his, and he suddenly wanted to very much make Ben Skywalker pay for all that he had done to his baby sister.

"Sis…" he whispered as he took her into his arms and wrapped her up in them. She pulled him close and buried her face into his red trimmed black uniform tunic. "I'm so sorry…"

Looking up at him, she sniffed back a sob and murmured, "So am I. Valin, please just hold me."

"Forever, Jyssie. Forever."

* * *

_Anakin Solo_, Corellian System

Darth Troddeln watched as the Confederacy Navies came into position in the tactical monitors. He could feel his parents with about half of the Corellian Defense Force coming into place in the orbit between Tralus and Selonia. His sister, and the other traitorous Jedi among the Imperials, were positioning in orbit above Talus and stretched to meet with the second half of the CDF, which came from Ord Mantell, along with Fleets from Commenor and Kuat. The final players were the Hapans, under the direct command of Prince Isolder, and the Bothans which came out of hyperspace above Corellia.

Things were coming along just as he had hoped they would. The GA forces, including GAG, the Third under the command of Admiral Makin, the Second under Admiral Limpan and the Fifth under the command of Quarren Admiral Dantin, who took charge after Cheb was captured by the Hapans, were forming up to open up on the Confederates. All of three of them were loyal to Troddeln and supporters of his decision to attack the Corellians. Of course, they had no idea what his reasons for the rushed attack on the Corellian Sisters—Tralus and Talus—and were much too disciplined to ask. The only thing that wasn't going according to plan was Centerpoint, howerver. His Apprentice had contacted Troddeln to inform him that, after three days, he still hadn't been able to find the clone of Anakin. Krayt related that he could sense him, but whoever he was with kept him on the move, but he was confident as more and more of the staff were executed, he would find him.

Troddeln was actually amazed at Ben's rapid fall. He had hoped that Jysella Horn would be the key to his cousin's eventually fall to the Dark Side, but what had happened was more than he could have wished for. Young Darth Krayt had no qualms about killing in order to achieve what he wanted. The Sith Master knew that Krayt no longer was trying to bring peace for Jysella and his unborn son, the newest Sith Lord was now only doing it totally for the power it brought to him.

Troddeln realized that if Krayt's almost uncontrolled desire for power wasn't sated soon, he may find himself facing his Apprentice long before he wanted too. A thought that the Sith Master did find discomforting because, as much as he didn't want to destroy his cousin for the raw potential he had demonstrated, he didn't want find himself at the wrong end of one of Krayt's lightsabers either.

"Chief Solo," the voice of Lon Shevu broke into his musings, "we are in position. Shall we open fire?"

Troddeln looked over that the older colonel and s miled, "Yes. Pass that order to Admirals Dantin, Limpan and Makin. Let's end this here and now."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

Command Salon, _Intrepid_

She and Jag stood side by side on the bridge staring out at the line of war ships in the distance through the viewport as Masen Krieg gave the order to continue returning fire into the ships in the distance. The lights dimmed as the long range canons fired. She watched for a moment longer and then she closed her eyes and fell into the battle meld with the other two hundred or so Jedi and Imperial Knights spread throughout the Confederate line. Most of them were in starfighters and had been instructed by Valin, Jessi, Kyp, Corran, Kam and several others who knew the technique to block any attempt by Jacen to use battle mediation, which over the past six hours they found themselves doing more and more.

However it wasn't just his attempted battle mediation that they felt, neither Jacen nor Ben hid themselves. Although every Force-sensitive among the defenders could feel their evilness, those closest to the two Sith Lords felt it all the more pronounced. Ben felt so out of control and from where she sensed him, she placed him on Centerpoint. She had more than once felt Jysella reach out to Ben in hopes to turn him around, but each time she did Ben responded by pouring his feeling of betrayal into the Force. It soon became too much for her young cousin-in-law and Cilghal, concerned about the baby, ordered Jys to stop or she'd sedated her.

Jaina could feel the sense of betrayal among the Jedi. Many Jedi joined the forces after Corran sent out the beacon instructing them to go underground, regardless of their missions. If they were in GA territory, they were to immediately make their way to the _Errant Venture_ at Dubrillion or to the Empire. As it was, most of them found their way to Arkania and was waiting with the Second Imperial Fleet and the Hapans when the Emperor and the First Fleet arrived. Oddly enough, Arkania became the staging ground for the hastily planned counterattack at Centerpoint.

Jaina let herself fall more and more into the Force and the light trance that she was in. She could sense the death and the life around them, and among the beings of the Corellian System, much anxiousness. Dur Gejjen didn't return to Coronet and rumors were flying that he had either been assassinated by GAG or was being held captive. The tracer that Jag had technicians place on the skiff that he traveled in, was still showing that it was on Centerpoint, but try as she may she couldn't sense him. However, she didn't know him well enough to figure that she could.

Surprisingly, she did feel the week presence of what she deducted was the clone of her brother. It stabbed her heart to feel something so hauntingly fa miliar, but knew that it wasn't him. Anakin was dead and she had no fantasies that this clone could grow up and replace him. She knew her parents felt the same way, and they all knew that the only way to prevent something horrible from happening was to destroy him.

She secretly hoped, though, that the same wouldn't be true for Jacen. Despite all that he had done, she wanted to believe that somewhere in his heart, Jacen—the Jacen that used to talk to animals and wanted to find a peaceful resolution to life's struggles—was still locked away.

She sighed and slowly fell deeper into the trance. That was when she realized that she was no longer on the _Intrepid_ holding her husband's hand. She was somewhere else—a place that she knew she would fulfill her destiny...

_She could feel the evilness of the place—no it was of the shadow. It was oily and thick and extremely oppressive, but worse it was seductive. She felt the pull of the Dark Side almost as tangible as if someone was pulling on her arm, leading her astray. She took a deep breath and tried to regain her focus, although she had no idea what that was._

Her surroundings were dark and shadowy and she could tell that she was inside a tunnel or something, maybe the inside of dimly lit corridor. She was chasing a shadow, and the Darkness which came from the shadow.

She knew she was here to finish something, but what she did not know. She just kept moving until the shadow stopped up ahead. She halted and narrowed her eyes. She could feel the welcoming comfort of her lightsaber in her hand and gripped it tighter. Suddenly, the shadowy figure moved closer and she gasped when she finally could make out the face behind the cowl.

Finally, she understood what it meant to be the Sword of the Jedi.

"Jaina?" Jag's voice came to her from far away. "Are you alright?"

Slowly opening her eyes, she looked up at her husband of four days and shook her head. Quietly she said, "I know what I have to do, Jag. I know how to stop him."

He turned and held her close with his hands on her shoulders. They both ignored the curious glances of the bridge staff. Locking gazes with her, he inquired, "Jaina, what are you talking about? Did you have a vision?"

She nodded slowly and averted her eyes. "Jag, I have to destroy him. I'm the Sword of the Jedi. A sword to destroy the Sith. I've known this since Mon Cal."

_"No!"_ Jaina had never heard such a passionate outburst from him before that it startled her as much as those who were covertly watching the Emperor and his bride. Realizing that they overtly had an audience, he led them from the bridge so quickly that no one had the time to even respond in the appropriate fashion.

Once outside, by the turbolifts, Jag more calmly said, "No. I won't let you do anything that will endanger you. In fact, you probably shouldn't even be here."

"Jag, I'm not helpless," Jaina's temper was starting to heat up. She wasn't about ready to completely depend on anyone, especially not her husband. "I may be your empress in the government, but first and foremost I serve the Force. I'm a Jedi."

"Jaina, you are _my_ wife. This has nothing to do with the Empire or you being a Jedi or some prophecy." Jag's green eyes bore into her with an intensity that took her aback. "I love you too much to let you go off and fight your demented brother and cousin. I refuse to let you get yourself killed. Jaina, he killed your uncle. Your _uncle_! The strongest of all the Jedi, wasn't he?" He never let her answer; instead he took a deep breath and went on gently, "You don't have the training to take him down. You know that. I can't lose you, Goddess," his voice was barely a hoarse whisper and Jaina could see the mistiness in his green eyes just before he pulled her into an embrace. "I don't give a damn about anything else. Without you I don't want it."

She let him cling to her for a moment, and then pulled away to stare at him. She could feel his desperate love, and the passion in his words caused her to shudder. Of course, she loved him just as deeply, she couldn't lose him either, but she had to do what she felt the Force wanted of her. With a trembling hand, she touched his face and whispered, "Jagged, I have to do what I have to. Even before I knew this was my destiny. That's why I did what I tried to do at Mon Cal. If your TIE hadn't been hit and I knew that you would have been okay, I would have completed my suicide mission. But when I knew that if we didn't get out of there that you'd die, I gave it up to save you. I couldn't let you die too."

She held his troubled gaze for a long moment, finally whispering, "Jagged, I don't want to do this, but it is what I've always been meant to do. I have to either destroy him or redeem him…" she swallowed hard and added in a cracking voice, "…or be destroyed by him."

He took a deep breath and pulled her into his arms again, pressing his lips to the top of her head and lightly kissed her smooth hair which she had pulled back in a tail. Not removing his lips from her hair, he whispered, "I won't let you do this alone. I can't. If you insist on meeting with Jacen and Ben, I have to go with you."

She pulled away far enough and met his eyes, saying, "No, Jag, I can't let you do this. I have to meet Jacen on my own."

He shook his head, "I can't do that, Goddess. As you said before," he placed his finger on her lips when she opened them to protest, "we'er partners. I will assemble a team to go and meet him. But how are we going to do this, besides flying a starfighter into the _Anakin Solo_?"

She stared at him for a long time. She hadn't even thought of that. They were in the middle of a space battle, with both sides pouring everything they could into the fight. Finally, it came to her and she said, "I'll tell him to meet us on the surface of one of the planets. I know that he will do it because he thinks I'll be easily destroyed and will turn things in his favor."

Jag thought about it for a moment, and then he nodded. "That may work. What about Ben?"

Jaina shook her head and said, "I don't know. He wasn't in my vision and besides he's on Centerpoint. I suppose once Jacen is dealt with, we can deal with Ben."

"Either way I will call as many experienced Jedi as I can to help us from the battle." She was going to protest, but Jag again halted her words with a finger gently on her lips. "We are doing it this way, or I don't let you go anywhere near him."

She finally nodded, agreeing with her husband. Although she had been training with the new Imperial Knight Apprentices, she would never defeat Jacen in a lightsaber battle, she knew that. Maybe this was how she could destroy him. "Alright. But who are you calling in?"

"Kyp, Corran, Kam Solusar, Valin, Jessi, Mic A'Loc, Tahiri Velia, and you and me."

Jaina thought on it a second and asked, "I don't know if we should include Mic A'Loc. He's not fully trained."

Jag shrugged and said, "True, not in the ways of the Force he isn't. But he has extensive hand to hand training, which included sword training long before he knew he was Force-sensitive. I know he is among the strongest of the Apprentices and I know that he has even been able to score more than one point against you in sparring matches." She stared incredulously at him, and he gave her a small s mile. "I do read Valin's reports on the Knights' progress. Besides, you said so yourself that he's probably the best duelist among them."

"Okay, but don't take too long assembling this team. I have a feeling we don't have much time."

He then lifted her chin with his fingers and kissed her. After breaking the kiss, he said softly, "You just remember that we are a team and we will take him down as a team."

She nodded, but deep inside she knew that whatever happened it would eventually be her against Jacen.

* * *

Centerpoint Station

Toll Nouf carried the trembling and crying clone of Anakin Solo as he followed Taun We through the darkened tunnels of the inner most areas of Centerpoint. They both knew that they were losing the race. Taun We only hoped that they could evade the GAG infiltrators a while longer. Surely, someone would come to their rescue.

Suddenly, the clone began to thrash on the Muun's slender chest and began to mumble over and over, "No, no…hurts."

"What's…going…on?" Toll asked breathless, concerned more for his own safety than that of A-4.

Taun We turned a corner and, needing to stop and take a breath, gasped for air. Neither one of them were built for long periods of running, of which they had been doing non-stop for three days, ever since she first got the alert that they had been boarded. After gasping a few times she managed to say, "I think he feels something through the Force, probably the Jedi on the station."

Not wanting to risk any more time she took the crying clone into her arms to give her partner a break from carrying him. Once he was safely in her long thin arms, she took off again with Toll on her heels.

"Wait," Toll said from behind her as they ran through the narrow duct. "If he can feel the Jedi, can the Jedi sense him as well?"

She turned her large head on its too thin neck and blinked her large eyes. "Yes."

Toll stopped and she moved a little way down the tunnel before realizing he was no longer following her. She turned and he said, "I think we should kill him then."

"I can't kill him," she said as she seemingly held her creation tighter.

He moved closer to her and tried to reason with her. "I think we should. Obviously he is what the GAG want, or they wouldn't be chasing us. If he is dead, we may be able to save ourselves by turning against Gejjen. I have no loyalty to Corellia. I don't even hold any toward the Empire. And I know you hold even less than I do. It's nothing but credits in the bank to me and I don't think you are much different. Why are we risking our lives for—"

"That was my question as well," the menacing voice behind them broke Toll off completely.

The two scientists stared at the black clad figures as they came up behind them. The leader carrying two lightsabers, but only one red blade jutted forward. Taun We let out a sound that could be an equivalent to a scream and turned to take off in the opposite direction but stopped short when another four GAG troopers blocked any hope of escape.

She turned slowly back to the Jedi with the red lightsaber. Holding the near screaming clone protectively as she could against her chest as he thrashed, she said in her most steady voice, "What do you want with us?"

Under the black visor the Jedi s miled, but it held no mirth, she didn't need to see his whole face to see that. "That should be easy to answer, Dr. Taun We." Then he looked at the GAG trooper nearer her and said to him, "Take the clone from her. It's time he fulfills his reason for existence."

She tried to protest but wasn't strong enough to hold onto the small thrashing body.

"No…no…" the clone repeated. "Hurts."

"Please, Captain, what are you doing?" she pleaded again as she stared at the horridly fa miliar figure before her. In that moment, he frighteningly reminded her of Darth Vader.

The GAG Jedi pulled something from his utility belt and then she noticed it was a hypospray. The captain looked at it and s miled again as he pushed his way closer to the officer holding the ranting clone. Taun We watched him and feared and hoped in the same fleeting emotion that he was going to kill him as he put the needle end of the applicator to A-4's neck. After the spray had been administered the clone immediately calmed down and then convulsed a few times.

"What did you do?" Taun We asked with her voice unnaturally deepened with fear.

The captain watched the clone as he became lucid in the arms of the trooper. Finally, he looked at Taun We and s miled that retched s mile again as he said, "I finished his process. Now he will be totally obedient to me and my Master." He then turned toward the suddenly calm clone, who showed the utmost interest in the black clad intruder, and said, "Hello, Anakin-4, I'm your cousin—Ben. Together we are going to stop this war."

* * *

Main Hangar, _Intepid_

The lights dimmed again as the Star Destroyer poured another round from the long-range guns into the enemy's line. It was hard for her to comprehend the "other side" being the enemy. Not too long ago, she herself had been flying against the _Intrepid's_ TIEs in an attempt to score as many hits as possible, with her Master on her wing. That was the last time she had been in a starfighter, a little over two years ago now. It was during that battle Kirana Ti was killed. Over the past year, Jysella had finally realized that there was nothing she could have done to stop what had happened to Kirana. She would always be with Jysella since she was the Master who originally taken the defiant girl and shaped her into what Mara was able to finish sharpening into a Jedi.

Kirana had been a wonderful Master and a very talented Jedi, however she wasn't a pilot. The Jedi Master volunteered for the mission to fly with one of the early Jedi squadrons during the first Battle of Corellia in hopes of ending the war. However, those hopes were quickly quenched when the Imperials jumped into system and quickly began to let loose with wave after wave of TIEs and other Imperial fighters.

Now she couldn't believe she was actually going to fly one. She suppressed a shudder as she moved silently through the buzy hangar. She had flown a few TIEs in simulation and was actually better at flying them than Valin was. If he could fly one in battle, she knew that she wouldn't have any problems either. Despite the gravity of what she was contemplating, she felt the thrill of flying again. She hadn't really been in a starfighter since Kirana's death. She played around with simulators, primarily with Ben, before they became serious, but she hadn't felt the adrenaline of flying among the stars since. Of course, she reminded herself, that she would be flying out into the midst of a battle. However she was confident that she would get to her destination. Jysella was a decent pilot who had been playing with simulator games of some of the toughest battles in the inventory with either her father or brother since she was old enough to reach the controls. One of her earliest memories was of her sitting on her father's lap in his X-wing while he showed her what each one of the complicated knobs, buttons and computer screens did, then he gave her the delight of her life when he took her up above the clouds and out to the edge of space. It was one of her first memories of life after leaving Shelter.

She rubbed her belly as she felt her son kick. She looked down at her hand and s miled. _You're excited too. You are definitely a Horn, if you find flying into the middle of a space battle exciting._ She thought to her baby. Then she frowned as another thought tugged at her mind. _Of course, chasing down Sith Lords seems to be a Skywalker tradition as much as becoming one is._ She shook her head at this; she couldn't think about what would happen if she failed. She couldn't fail, that was it. She had to find away to bring her husband back, or she would have to do the unthinkable and destroy him. She knew that. She had spent the past days so caught up in wallowing in her own despair at what was happening to Ben and to her that she forgot about her baby.

What kind of life would their son have if Ben remained a Sith? Would she have to hide away like Luke and Leia had to from Vader? What would happen if Ben or Jacen ever found Zane? Would they try to turn him into a monster too? What would happen to the Jedi? She couldn't let any of these questions become a reality. She had originally wanted to come along with her father to attempt to call out to Ben, but that wasn't working. It hurt to think that he would turn so far away from her, but she was beginning to realize that their life hadn't been the same since he want away on that mysterious mission after their wedding. He had never told her what that mission was, but now she assumed that was when Ben accepted Jacen's Sith training. Where he had been during that time was still unknown, but she knew that when he came back to her at Bespin her sweet Ben, her best friend was gone.

One could say that going after a Sith while being nearly eight months pregnant was irresponsible as well, but she didn't see it that way. She honestly believed that she was the only one who could save Ben, and if she couldn't save him—well, she would have to be the one who would destroy him. They were actually fairly well matched when it came to dueling…

_No_, she shook herself, _I have to bring him back, there's no other way._

Suddenly, she came to her destination—the closest row of fighters to the containment field. Other TIEs and fighters were coming and going through the containment field, but no one paid her much attention. She was wearing a large flightsuit that was way too big for her otherwise petite form, but she needed the size to fit over her belly. The good thing was that the suit only made her look stocky all over. She nearly laughed because it was the only time in her life she was glad that she looked fat.

She hid behind a repusler cart full of spare parts when she noticed a group of three technicians and watched as they worked on refueling one of the fighters. She swallowed and let them finish, deciding that this was the ship she would steal. Once they pulled the hoses away, they began to chat among themselves as they moved to the next one closer to her in the line. She could sense their excitement and wondered about it. Risking the act of reaching into the Force, she enhanced her hearing.

"What do you think the Emperor is going to do on the surface?" one of the techs asked his comrades.

"I heard that he called a bunch of those Jedi in to go with him. Frase is working in Hangar 5 and told me that his team was to prep the Princess's yacht and that that murderer Kyp Durron was bossing them around. Can you believe that? Kriff, why don't we just let the damn Jedi freaks take over the galaxy," the largest of the three responded rather tersely and from his dislike for Kyp she assumed that he was probably older too. She couldn't see their faces because they were wearing protective helmets with face shields.

"Yeah, well, I like what Fel is doing for the Empire, but I don't know about this vapin' fascination with the Jedi. You'd think that he wishes that he could be one or somethin'" the third one said. Jys was surprised to hear a female voice because she looked as asexual as her companions in their duty uniforms.

"I think we will all agree that the Jedi are a bit freaky, but I do like the idea of the Imperial Knights. We need something to counteract the Jedi," the frist one, and then he asked impatiently, "Well, did your boy tell you why they were prepping the _Goddess_?"

The older tech looked as if he glared at the speaker and then said, "He overheard Durron talking to the Princess about something concerning not believing Jacen would agree to this and about something all of this being crazy but the right thing to do. The Princess just told the old guy that this was something she had to do and that they would get him. Then the freak must have—what do they call it?—sensed? felt?—Frase listening to them and moved Princess Jaina away from her ship and out of his earshot."

They were quiet for a moment and Jysella was thinking that they were finished speaking and began to conjure up an illusion that would lead them away from the freshly fueled TIE. Then suddenly the woman among them said, "Hey, isn't the Chief of State's first name Jacen and isn't he Princess Jaina's brother?"

The two men stared at her for a moment and then the older one nodded, "Yeah, he is. Do you think the Emperor is going to try to talk him into surrendering?"

"Sweet Force," the female all but gushed, "we could only hope so! I'm so tired of this kriffin' war. I've lost too many friends and fa mily to it."

Jys swallowed her own emotions as the young woman's grief, hope and desperation rushed over her. She pulled back from the Force contact with them and for a moment wondered at what she had heard. Could they be right? Could Jacen be meeting with Jaina on the surface? However if the Emperor was calling in Jedi to go with them, she doubted it was for peaceful reasons. Her best guess was that they were planning the same thing she was. What did surprise her was that Jacen would agree to meet on the surface, if it wasn't his idea. Though, she figured that he was arrogant enough to think that he could beat his sister.

He obviously hadn't called Ben in to help him, because she still clearly felt him on Centerpoint. She had felt his excitement and callousness earlier and wondered what caused his emotions to change so drastically from the frustration that had surrounded him before. Could he be happy that Jacen was meeting with Jaina, or could something else be making him seem pleased and think himself invincible?

She hadn't reached out to him since Cilghal warned her of the danger to the baby but, with him not hiding in the Force and not deliberately trying to block her bond with him, she felt him as clearly as one would feel a cold day on Hoth. She actually found herself blocking him, when the sorrow became too much, when the pain of feeling what had become of her husband threatened to overwhelm her. She tried to send him her love through their bond at first, but he rejected it. If anything, she realized that it only seemed to feed his anger and hate, his sense of betrayal, making him even colder and her frantic reaction to those feelings panicked even their baby.

She watched the technicians for a moment longer as she absently rubbed her hidden bulging abdomen. Taking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes and sent the three of them the illusion of them receiving a comlink call in their helmets, telling them to move to the other side of the hangar to meet with Commander Antilles-Horn. She opened her eyes and saw the three of them move away in the opposite direction, and suddenly hoped her sister-in-law didn't mind Jys using her name in order to allow one of the Empire's TIEs to be stolen.

Once the techs were safely away, Jys moved quickly away from her hiding place and sprinted as fast as her condition would accommodate to the fighter. She pressed herself against the black surface of the solar panel and took a deep breath to calm herself. Then she turned to the hatch control. It was locked as she suspected it would be, and took another deep breath as she closed her eyes. Falling into the bond that she shared with her son, she allowed the Force to flow between them. This little trick she had discovered about three weeks ago and marveled at it. She hadn't told anyone about it simply because it truly seem too much like a secret—a secret that only she shared with her son alone.

As the Force continued to flow between mother and son, Jys reached out her hand and thought about the lock. Normally, with her lack of telekinesis, such a feat would be impossible, but somehow, with Zane's presence heightening her own strength in the Force, she realized that she was able to manipulate small objects around her. Within a span of three heartbeats the hatch clicked open. She rubbed her belly again and reached out to the baby within as she awkwardly clambered up into the cockpit.

She landed in the seat still stroking her son. As she looked over the controls of the mostly unfa miliar fighter, she whispered, "I'm sorry, Zane. I'm sorry that I have to endanger you like this. Force help me if something happens out there, but I have to do this, my wonderful little angel. We are the only ones who might save your father. Please try to understand that." She sniffed back a sob and hit the start up for the fighter. She ran through an abbreviated pre-flight sequence and hit the repulsers just as she saw the three confused techs return from the wild bantha chase she sent them on. They saw the fighter lift off its landing struts and they pointed and began to shout for her to stop.

Jys maneuvered the fighter, which was much more limber in the tight space than the more fa miliar X-wing would have been. She easily lifted the TIE and raced for the containment field as her comm station lit up like a Coruscant fireworks display. However she ignored the blinking lights and shot away from the _Intrepid,_ diving for the massive space station below her—heading for what she felt was truly her destiny.

* * *

Horn's Shared Quarters, _Intrepid_

"Mirax, wake up."

The voice sounded so far away and Mirax moaned and simply tried to move away from it—only to find herself being quickly lifted in a Force grip as she nearly landed on the floor.

"Mirax! Wake up!"

Suddenly, her eyes flew open and she gasped as she took in her odd predicament. She was suspended in the air only centimeters from the metal deck. Then she turned her eyes to see Cilghal standing before her chair—the chair she had fallen out of.

"Cighal, I'm awake. Put me down," she said a little embarrassed.

The Healer did as she was asked and Mirax got to her feet. Looking around the small room that Jysella had been given, she realized she saw no sight of the daughter who should be resting in the bunk by the wall.

"Where's Jys?"

"I was hoping that you could tell me that. I came in to check on her and she was gone. I don't sense her any where close by either," replied Cilghal concerned.

Mirax looked back at the uncomfortable chair that she had been sleeping in and saw her datapad on the floor. Reaching down to retrieve it, she said, "I can't believe I was so asleep that I didn't hear her or you. I never sleep like that, and certainly not while a battle is going on or while my husband and son face down a Sith Lord."

Cilghal pursed her long thin lips and after a moment said, "She's tricked you."

"What?"

The Mon Calamari Jedi Master let out a breath as she sat down on the edge of Jysella's cot. "She put you into a sleeping trance, by probably giving you an illusion of feeling tired and being in your bed. It's amazing you didn't fall off the chair long before I startled you."

Mirax dropped back into the straight metal chair, staring agape at her friend. "Why would she…"

Mirax's voice trailed off as dreadful realization dawned on her. She stood straight up, dropping the datapad to the floor again. "Oh Force, no," she breathed as she brought her hand to her mouth and her eyes going wide. "Cilghal, she's gone to face Ben."

The Healer, who had brought both Jysella and Ben into the galaxy, slowly nodded and looked down to the floor. "That is my fear as well. I cannot sense her on the _Intrepid_ at all."

"We have to stop her, Cilghal!" Mirax was frantic in her words. "We have to stop her!"

Cilghal caught the human woman as she tried to bolt out of the small cabin, and held her in strong flippered hands as she said, "Mirax, there is nothing we can do. I feel the Force at work here. And we have to trust it."

Mirax narrowed her eyes and all but screamed, "I don't give a vapin' kriff about the Force! I can't sit here idly while my fa mily could be destroyed by the Sith!" However as the stronger Jedi held her fast by the upper arms and sent her wave after wave of reassurance through her, Mirax began to relax. She let out a sob and fell against the Mon Cal's chest. Heaving and clinging to her friend as she babbled, "Please let them be okay. Please…I can't…"

She never finished the growing hysterical sentence as Cilghal retrieved the hypospray from her belt that she had intended to give to Jysella to help her sleep. She administered it in Mirax's neck, the other woman was unaware of what was happening as she fell back into peaceful, dreamless sleep. By touching the Force, Cilghal easily placed the sleeping woman onto her daughter's bed. After watching her steady breathing for a moment, Cilghal closed her eyes and lent her strength to the battle meld, hoping that somehow this nightmare would all go away. 

**_------------------------------_**

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	50. Chapter 50

**Thanks everyone who reviewed. I will get back to you via PM. It's late here, but I wanted to get this posted before I leave for the weekend.**

**Have a wonderfully happy New Year!!!**

**Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

_**Chapter 50**_

Dilapidated Old Industrial District, Rendilir, Tralus

They were an odd mix, thought Jaina as she considered the men and women who were readying themselves for the battle ahead as they sat together in the common area of her yacht, _Heart of the Goddess_. She wished that she was in the pilot's seat, but Jag was correct, she needed to concentrate on the mission.

The three Jedi Masters, all having trained together as the first Jedi class, were quietly sitting together. Kam Solusar, the oldest, remembered the Old Jedi Order. He became the one-time Battle Master of her uncle's Jedi. He had taught more Jedi than Luke Skywalker even had. She herself and the man they were going after had been taught by him. Beside him was Corran Horn, the newest Master of the three, his experience, however, was vast in the fields of police work and as fighter pilot. He, like her and Kam, had a personal stake in fighting the Sith who had taken over her brother. Next to him was Kyp Durron, who often butted heads with Corran, but they had put their personal differences aside to focus on what really mattered—the survival of the Jedi and the galaxy they had served for longer than she was alive.

Then there was the middle generation, Valin Horn and Jessi Chivel, who were across from the Masters. Strangely, they weren't dressed in Jedi robes. The two former Jedi Knights, who had become masters by default of a completely new order, were dressed in the black tight fitting body suits with red armor, similar to Stormtrooper armor, which protected their vulnerable body areas.

Colonel Mic A'Loc was a man of around forty. He was dark skinned and a native of Bastion. He sat beside his Masters, but he wasn't focused on them or the Jedi Masters across from him. He possessed that detachment that came with being a lifelong soldier more than from any Force-using skill. Formally a teacher at the Stormtrooper academy on Bastion, he tested positive for Force-sensitivity. He was an excellent shot, a former sharpshooter who single-handedly took out 20 Yuuzhan Vong during the attacks on Muunistant. He was a first-rate fencer and had taught hand-to-hand combat at the academy. Now he wore, not Stormtrooper white armor, but the black and red armor of an Imperial Knight. Up until a few months before, he only suspected his deeper connection to the Force due to his ability to see the immediate future. During his testing, he said that was what allowed him to do so well with sharp-shooting and fencing; he could always anticipate his opponent's next move. He was never wrong; at least that was what he told them. She believed him. Instinct born of the Force rarely was.

The man beside her, sitting at the bench by the small table, was a powerful man, he commanded ships and planets and could order the death of thousands just upon his whim, if he so demanded. He was Emperor Jagged Fel. However in this fight, his power meant nothing, and he knew that. He was the one at the disadvantage in this fight. He pulled a blaster from his holster and checked the blaster pack. Once convinced that it was fully charged he replaced the pack and re-holstered the sleek weapon. He pulled another smaller holdout blaster from his left boot. He meticulously preformed the same ritual with it. Although Jaina had watched him do all this with such precision, such efficiency too many times before to count, this time there was a raw edge to Jag's emotions. It was one of the few times she ever seen him nervous.

But then, as terrible as the Vong were, going against a Sith Lord was so much more ominous.

She closed her eyes briefly and reached out into the Force, into the future. She didn't expect to see anything. She wasn't even sure she wanted to know the future. She only hoped that one of them survived, Jag preferably since the Empire was his vision, but if it were her she would continue on in his place.

Suddenly, the intercom came to life with the professional voice of the female pilot. "Your Excellency, we are approaching the appointed place for the meeting."

Jag activated the comlink on the collar of his jumpsuit. "Thank you, Commander Horn. Let us know if you see anything out of order."

"Yes, Sir. Horn out."

---

Troddeln felt them coming as he remained in the shadows of the abandoned factory that at one time produced hyperdrive components for the Corellian shipyards. The ferocrete building was crumbling, the once gleaming durosteel rusted, the ancient machinery corroded and broken. The last time a hyperdrive rolled off this assembly line had been during the Old Republic times. It was the prefect place to assassinate the pretender and his wife. 

Then the Empire would be his.

When he accepted Jaina's invitation for "negotiation", he knew it was a ruse. His command staff all warned him not to accept the unorthodox proposal to meet at a place of his choosing on either Tralus or Talus. They didn't understand that he was following the will of the Force. He was destined to bring order to the galaxy, the order his grandfather was too weak and misguided to bring.

"Chief Solo."

Troddeln turned; he decided Lon Shevu would be the first to see him as he really was. "Yes, Colonel?"

Lon's surprise was easily felt through the Force. "Sir, if I may be so bold…"

The Sith smiled, but it never reached his eyes. "Do not be alarmed, Colonel. My true identity will be revealed today."

"But your eyes, Sir. Are you sure you are well?"

"I assure you, Colonel, I am perfectly fine. After today I will no longer have to hide who I really am, or what I am." Troddeln continued to smile at Lon's puzzled expression. "I am Darth Troddeln, Lord of the Sith, Colonel. Jacen Solo has not existed for a long time."

Lon's dark eyes widened comically as he stepped back. "A—a Sith? But I thought you were a Jedi Master."

The laugh was harsh and held no mirth. "Yes, Colonel Shevu, I'm a Sith. My predecessor, Lord Sidious, could have learned a few things from me, I think. What took him decades to achieve, I've achieved in a little less than four years. Today there will be indeed a new Empire born, but its Emperor will not be Jagged Fel or his delusional wife, it will be me."

Lon shrunk back another half step; Troddeln's cold voice stopped him as the Sith turned to fully look at the GAG commander. "You are willing to serve my new order, Colonel Shevu?"

Lon stared at the man he had served for over three years. Troddeln could smell his trepidation and turned slightly considering his options. Shevu was a test, really. If he didn't agree to serve his Master after all these years, Troddeln knew that the rest of GAG would need reformed. The question hung in the dank air like a heavy cloak. "My grandfather had an effective way of taking care of indecisiveness, Colonel." He slowly turned his yellow eyes to again look at the GAG commander.

Lon cleared his throat and bowed his head. "Um…Yes, Master, I will serve you and your new order."

However, the words didn't ring true. Troddeln nodded only once and decided that he would watch Lon. If he turned out to be a disappointment, Troddeln would take care of him. _No, I'll have my Apprentice take care of him. Young Krayt will then take over GAG. To kill his friend and former commander will be a good test for him. That is _if_ Lon survives today. _

"You wanted to inform me of something?" Troddeln reminded the commander.

"Ahh…Yes. The YVH droids are in position as per your orders, Sir."

"Good." Troddeln looked away again. "They will be here shortly."

"Yes, Sir." Lon turned to leave the way he had come, but turned and looked back at the Sith Lord. His shock and fear was still radiating within the Force. "Sir?"

"Yes, Colonel?" He didn't turn as he responded, but remained focused on the space battle above. Something interesting was stirring in the Force.

"Sir, where do you want me?"

Troddeln looked at the older man and smirked, "By my side, of course, Colonel."

Lon visibly swallowed and said, his voice steady, "Yes, Sir, of course."

---

"This is charming," Kyp said as he stepped off the ramp of the_ Goddess_ and looked around the ruins to an industrial age long gone-by. "Nice little place to have a summit, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I'm sure the room service is top notch," Corran dryly added.

"Your Excellency, for any future summits, may I suggest you allow me to arrange the venue," Valin said as he stood beside Jag, looking at the dark building. "You do realize this is a security chief's nightmare."

Jag glanced at him and smiled slightly. "I'll consider that, Knight Horn."

He then glanced at Jaina. "Anything?"

She looked at him and ignited her lightsaber. "Let's go."

Jag didn't need to be a Jedi to feel the determination in Jaina as she moved ahead of the group. The rest of them followed her, the Jedi and Knights lighting their blades, Jag drawing his blaster.

Jaina had been correct in her assumption that Jacen would jump at the chance to meet with them planet-side, but he still feared what was about to happen. He had never really known Jacen well. For the beginning of his and Jaina's relationship, Jacen had been held captive by the Vong. Then, after Jacen's return, they had gone their separate ways, fighting the war. Of course, after the war, Jacen left for his five year sojourn through the galaxy, learning varying ways of the Force. He had come to understand that Jacen had a large hand in the Killik war, which wouldn't have given him any warm feelings toward his brother-in-law even if they weren't the leaders of bitter enemies.

However, he didn't have to know Jacen to understand him. He knew that Jacen wasn't a fool and that this was probably going to be a battle to the death. He also realized that it was Jaina who Jacen wanted to defeat. And that thought scared him like nothing else could. Jaina was well trained and she was probably at the top of her game after months of training Imperial Knights, but she still didn't have the type of training her brother had.

They entered the building and immediately split up as they had predetermined. He went with Jaina, Jessi and Kyp. A'Loc and Valin went with Solusar and Corran. The first area that they encountered had once been the main assembly area of the factory. The rusting hyperdrive producing equipment was bathed only in dingy dim light. Most of the overhead lights were long since broken.

The Jedi with him stopped and he knew that they were reaching into the Force, while he methodologically studied the ghost-like shadows. Then it happened, from the back of the assembly floor ten YVH droids came out of the darkness and began to open fire.

Instantly, two violet blades and a sliver came to dance before him, blocking and reflecting the deadly blaster fire back at the droids. He fell into a defensive posture and began to shoot back at the oncoming droids. Jag stole a glance to the opposite side of the large space and watched the rest of their team doing the same. A'Loc traded his lightsaber for his blaster riffle and began to make surgical shots. He took down three of the ten droids while Jag took out another. The Jedi moved forward and took out three more. The former Stormtrooper took out one more with a well placed shot to the face and Kam decapitated another. The remaining one continued coming and was trying to corner Corran against the far wall. The Jedi Master dodged the shots, while his son drove his saber through the vulnerable area under the droid's arm.

Corran smiled. "Thanks for the assist."

Valin winked at his father. "Don't mention it."

Suddenly, a voice came from nowhere and sounded loudly in the smoky air. "Very good, everyone. But that was child's play and you know it."

"Jacen!" Jaina called out as she wearily looked around the room.

"Why, Sister," the disembodied voice of Jacen Solo echoed through the vast factory room, "it is good to see you again. I do hope we can have a wonderful family reunion, but first I hope you don't mind the entertainment."

"Jacen, we will get you!" Jaina screamed. "We will put an end to your evilness."

A sickly laugh met Jaina's passionate words. "Oh, Sister, you will try. You will try."

She growled and shouted back, "Don't you remember, Jacen? There is no try, do or do not. And I always do what I set out to do."

Then she looked around at rest of her team and bit off, "Let's go."

They moved past the destroyed carcasses of the YVH droids and the cold useless remains of the assembly line where hyperdrive components were made nearly a hundred years ago. They entered a corridor with Jaina and Kyp walking point while Jessi hung back, guarding the rear. The other team went into another corridor that would lead them to the same destination—the next assembly area of the factory.

They made their way about half way down the corridor when they came to an intersection of corridors. Jaina and Kyp, with sabers at the ready, moved cautiously into the openings of the adjacent hallways. When nothing happened they felt it safe to move past them.

Jag followed the Jedi, also keeping a ready finger on the trigger of his blaster. Suddenly, as Jessi passed the intersection, she stopped and said, surprise and suspicion radiating in her lilting tones, "Masen? What the kriff are you doing here?"

Jag instantly stopped. He knew his Grand Admiral was no where near here. He was up above the world, fighting with the forces of the Galactic Alliance. Turning toward the Fondorian, who had over the years proven her loyalty to the Empire, Jag saw Jessi speaking to an YVH droid.

"Masen, I can't go with you. I don't understand." She shook her head as she said the words, "How is this possible?"

The droid didn't say anything but lifted its gun arm and pointed it right at Jessi's armored chest, but at nearly point blank range, the armor would never protect her.

"Jessi!"

This brought the attention of Kyp and Jaina, but Jessi seemed to be caught in some sort of trance. She was reaching toward the face of the droid.

"I know, I know," she all but whispered. "I miss you too. I love you, Masen." There was a pause and a troubled expression formed over the red-head's pale face. "What do you mean? Why is this good-bye?"

"Jessi!?" Jaina yelled, again to no avail. Before the two Jedi could move around him, Jag pulled the trigger of his blaster, hitting the YVH droid in the space under his gun arm.

"_NO!_" Jessi's blood-curdling scream echoed through the corridor as the droid exploded with an electrical discharge. She turned toward Jag, the expression on her face was one truly of shock, and then as quickly it turned to hate. "_No_," she screamed again. "How could you?"

In a Force assisted blur, she leapt with her silver blade held ready to strike. "He served you!" she accused as she brought her saber down. "How could you kill him?!

Jag could only stare at the fierce blur that was coming at him. He wasn't sure what was happening. He let instinct take over and he fell to the floor as Jessi's lightsaber came down toward his left shoulder. He brought the blaster up, but not before he felt searing pain, as Jessi's blade made contact with the outside of his upper arm. Realizing that he hadn't had a chance to switch to stun, he shot, hitting her on the thigh, while he fell the rest of the way to the floor. He hadn't waned to kill her, only hurt her to hopefully stop her and shake her out of whatever delirium she was under. It only seemed to anger her more but she didn't have a chance to attack him again. He watched as a violet blade came down on the hilt of her lightsaber, cutting through the metal.

She screamed again and fell to her knees. However, when pain from the blaster burn in her right thigh reached her brain, she tumbled on down to her side. She was crying and near hysterical.

"I'm sorry…I—I don't know what happened." Jag looked at Jaina who still held the thrumming blade that had destroyed Jessi's and probably saved Jag's life. "Please, Your Excellency, you have to believe me." Jaina flicked her saber off and knelt beside her husband to look at the nasty lightsaber burn on his left arm.

Jag looked down at the stricken face, not sure what happened. Choosing to continue with the formal, he asked, "Knight Chevil, why did you attack me?"

But it was Kyp who answered for Jessi as her eyes rolled up into her head and she fainted. "She was under an illusion."

Jag looked up at the Jedi Master, and Kyp went on, "She thought you were Admiral Krieg. I take it that there's more than a professional relationship there?"

"Yes, they are secretly engaged," Jaina supplied as she continued to probe Jag's injury. Satisfied that he was going to be okay, she met Jag's questing gaze. "She must have thought the YVH was him and, when you shot him, she snapped."

Then she scowled and stood up, looking at the ceiling, she called out, "Nice try, Jacen."

A low chuckle was her answer. "I do not try, I do," he mocked. "I was only providing entertainment. Jessi Chevil had always been a weak fool. Ganner would be greatly disappointed in his little cousin."

Kyp frowned and stood up from where he had examined Jessi. "She's out cold and her wound needs tending."

Jag stood up and said, "Take her back to the shuttle and tell Syal to…"

"No," Jaina interrupted. Jag turned to stare at her. "I want you to go as well."

Jag looked at his injury and said, "Jaina, I'm fine. Kyp can take her back to the _Goddess_."

She faced him with a hard expression that wasn't going to be argued with. "No. You are not fine. Don't you see? Jacen wants you dead, Jag. He will do anything to accomplish that, even using our own feelings and fears against us. Jag, you should not be here." She stepped closer and softly added, "I love you. As your wife, as the empress of the New Empire, I request that you return to the ship and wait for our return."

Jag was speechless. He knew she was right. He had known all along that he was more a liability than a help on this mission, but he didn't want to leave her. He didn't want to consider what she would do to rid the galaxy of the evil thing her brother had become. She was too willing to die herself for the cause. If he was there with her, he could stop her.

Or could he?

"Jaina…"

She pressed her lips to his and lightly kissed him. Staring into his eyes, she smiled, "Jagged, I will return to you, if that is what the Force wants. I love you."

"I know. I love you. Come back to me."

"I will." With that she turned and headed down the corridor toward the next battle.

Kyp swallowed and looked over at him, but Jag was watching Jaina as she continued down the corridor. "Jag, I'll help you get Jessi to the shuttle."

Jag turned and met the Jedi Master's eyes. Shaking his head, he said, "No, I'll manage."

"But you're injured and she's out. You'd have to carry her."

He glanced at his arm. "This is nothing." Then he leaned down and hoisted the unconscious Knight in his arms. Though she was taller than Jaina, Jessi didn't weigh any more than her. Shifting her in his arms to get a more comfortable hold on her, Jag said, "Master Durron, look out for her. She has a tendency of rushing in without thinking things through."

Kyp chuckled. "You're telling me? I was her Master once, remember?"

"What happened?" Both men turned to see Valin Horn standing in the adjacent corridor where the YHV droid had came from. "We felt trouble in the meld, and then heard Jacen."

Jag responded before Kyp could. "She thought the droid was Admiral Krieg, and when I shot it, she attacked me."

Valin stared at him. Kam shook his head, then said, "Phantoms and illusion. Lumiya was well versed in that trickery as well."

"Where's the Princess?" A'Loc asked and looked down the hallway.

That ended the speculation. Jag said, "She went on. All of you go with her and I'll get Knight Chevil to the ship."

"That may not be a good idea to go alone, Your Excellecy," Corran said in that way that hinted that he felt something in the Force. "I suggest that we split up. Valin and Knight A'Loc, go with the Emperor and we will go after Jaina."

Kyp nodded. "Good thinking."

Valin raised a dark eyebrow at Kyp's complement, but didn't comment on it. Instead he said, "Okay. That sounds good to me. Your Excellency, are you sure that you can carry her?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's get out of here." Then he faced the three Jedi Masters and looked at Kyp. After Kyp nodded, Jag turned sharply on his heel with his two Imperial Knights on either side of him. They immediately headed back toward the large assembly area they had defeated the first obstacle.

Taking a deep breath, Kyp turned and headed toward the retreating woman who he had once loved more than anything, and said to himself, "I'll bring her back to you, Jagged. She has a destiny far greater than ending up on the end of a Sith's blade, even if she doesn't realize that yet."

---

He felt the disturbance only seconds before Jacen Solo landed before him. They were half way through the factory, heading back to the exit. Valin instantly brought his lightsaber up in a mid-guard.

"Jacen," Valin snarled and then said, "nice of you to finally make an appearance."

The Sith smiled, but it never reached his yellow eyes. Valin knew that there was no question about what his childhood friend's older brother had become. "Valin Horn, do you really think you are any match for me?"

"You may be surprised," Valin responded dryly. "Knight A'Loc, please get the Emperor and Knight Chevil to safety."

However, Jag had other thoughts. "Jacen, or would you rather be called by your Sith name?"

Jacen divided his attention between Valin and the Emperor. Jacen smugly said, "Well, well, you really did do your homework, didn't you?"

"It's hard not to when my predecessor was a Sith Lord. I really don't want to make the same mistakes he did."

"Darth Sideous was a weak-minded fool who was afraid of losing his power. That was why he made sure my grandfather could never reach his full potential. However, you don't even register. You are a pretender and nothing more. Today the Sith will reclaim what is rightfully ours and Darth Troddeln will be the true Emperor."

Jacen then lifted his hand and, as a bolt of blue lightning sizzled from his fingertips, Valin jumped in front of Jag, who was still holding an unconscious Jessi. "Get out of here!" Valin called out just as the energy hit him in the chest. He immediately absorbed it and turned it into a telekinetic blast. He let go and hit Jacen with it. As the Sith flew back against the machine behind him, Valin growled, as much from the pain caused by adsorbing the energy as the repugnance he felt for Jacen. "I suppose you aren't a power-hungry, galaxy controlling Hutt either, Darth Troddeln?"

Jacen's full attention was on Valin, as he ignited his red lightsaber and leapt to his feet to again land before the Imperial Knight. "I think you have served to the end of your usefulness, Horn." With that the Sith attacked.

Valin parried and twisted away from the red blade. As he moved, he saw Jag quickly move through the factory with Mic A'Loc beside him. The former colonel must have gotten through to him. Now Valin could focus completely one the battle, the Emperor would be safe.

Jacen slashed out again, but Valin stopped the blade with his. As they danced across the factory floor and over the scattered broken equipment, Valin knew that Jacen's flawless and powerful Djem So could easily defeat his more acrobatic Ataru.

After several moments, Valin realized that he had to change this battle or Jacen would simply wear him down. Jacen was, and had always been, more powerful than Valin, he willingly admitted that. He had tried to send an illusion to Jacen, but the Sith only laughed.

"Oh, come on, Horn. You should realize that isn't going to have any affect on me."

Valin flipped back onto a piece of rusting machinery. Breathing heavily, he shrugged and quipped, "Can't blame me for trying."

Jacen came at him again, but Valin was able to turn the tables and make an attack of his own. Although he enjoyed the high ground for a few close slashes and thrusts, Jacen was able to easily pick each off.

Then Valin heard another _snap-hiss _and saw A'Loc behind Jacen. Jacen simply shook his head and said, "Do you really think you are any match for me, _Apprentice_." Jacen slurred the last word to make it sound degrading.

A'Loc smirked as he responded, "Who knows? More impossible things had happened. Emmm…If I remember correctly from my history classes, it was a mere boy who defeated our former Emperor and the Lord Vader. Of course, no one ever said the Empire gave an unbiased version of what happened, but either way, I'm pretty sure Luke Skywalker didn't have boat loads of training either."

Valin used Jacen's moment of distraction and attacked. However, Jacen wasn't as distracted as he thought. The Sith Lord simply flicked his blade and, before Valin realized his own mistake, his arm and saber went flying, while he fell to the floor.

Valin screamed as the searing pain erupted throughout his body upon impact. He watched in horror as Jacen raised his saber again. Valin didn't even have time to think about what had happened to him. His only thought was with Syal and their unborn child. Then he felt himself flying through the air and realized that he had been pushed with the Force.

After pushing Valin out of the saber's path, A'Loc caught Jacen's blade and with strength and determination kept it locked with his for a few fractions of a second. Valin looked down at the stump where his right arm had been. It was severed just below the shoulder. The last thing he remembered, as unconsciousness claimed him, was wondering how he would now hold his baby.

---

Lon Shevu watched as the four Jedi entered the smaller factory room. In this room the machinery had been more delicate and had built the inner-most workings of the hyperdrives this place had produced a century ago. All of the precious metals and stones that made up the tips of dies and cutters was long ago stolen or removed. The equipment itself was nearly unrecognizable, as it was broken and rusting.

They spread out and looked across the littered factory at him. Nothing was said, but he had been around Jedi—make that Sith—long enough to understand that they were in a battle meld. He had seen Solo and Ben Skywalker more than once communicating without saying a single word.

On either side of him were twenty-five YWH battle droids. All he had to do was give the order, and they would attack the Jedi. Troddeln had gone to try to capture the Emperor as he tried to leave the facility with the Imperial Jedi.

Lon stared at the Jedi, with their lightsabers blazing, and wondered how he could survive this. He was no match for the Jedi and he knew that, even if they couldn't deflect every shot from the droids, they could survive enough to deflect back and possibly hit him. It wasn't that he was afraid to die, he wasn't. He lost that fear twenty years ago when he was in the police academy for the Coruscant Security.

No, it wasn't the thought of dieing that concerned him; it was what he would be dieing for. His parents had fought during the Rebellion, which was how they had met. They had been stanch believers in the New Republic, and his mother, in fact, had given her life during the liberation of Coruscuant.

Jacen Solo was planning on reversing everything that his parents had fought for.

Hell, he was planning on destroying everything Lon believed in.

"YVH Droids, stand down!" Lon called out to the droids. "Deactivate. Now!"

"Shevu?" Kyp Durron called out as the Jedi wearily watched as the army of droids shut themselves off.

Lon raised his arms and said in a clear voice, "I surrender. I will not serve a Sith Lord."

The petite woman in the center stepped forward, jumping nimbly over the broken machinery as she approached, her violet lightsaber casting a cool light on her braided brown hair. He recognized her immediately.

"Where is Jacen Solo?"

Lon met the Imperial Princess's eyes and said, "He went to attack your husband and the Jedi with him."

She didn't wait for another word. She spun and took off running back the way they had come.

"Kam," Master Horn said to the Jedi Master beside him, "Please place Colonel Shevu under arrest in the name of the—Empire." Horn visibly stumbled over the last word.

Solusar bowed his head and stepped before Lon, while Horn followed the Princess and Durron down the hallway at a dead run.

"I won't give you any problems, Master Solusar. I'm actually glad it's finally over." 

---

Jaina ran as fast as she could back to the main factory assembly area. Her heart raced, and then, suddenly, she felt his pain. It staggered her and Corran actually called out his name.

"Valin!"

She could feel the Darkness as it closed in on her. Many of the overhead light panels were not functional, just as it had been throughout the building. Shadows were long and dark, the evil that Jacen brought to this place was oppressive.

But worse, as she let her anger and hate for her brother bubble within her, she could feel the seductiveness of the Dark Side. Then suddenly she realized that she had seen this in her vision. However, unlike her vision, she wasn't alone.

Kyp must have sensed her feelings and said, "Jaina, remember, don't fall for Jacen's ploys. He wants you to be angry and he wants you to hate him."

"I know, Kyp," she softly said and met his gaze as they neared the entry into the factory. "He would love to have me fall too, if he can't kill me first."

"Just stay with us," Corran said, though his voice was tight. They could feel that Valin was hurt, badly, but he was still alive.

The clash of lightsabers met them as they moved through the door. Jaina watched as Mic A'Loc and Jacen battled it out. Mic was a top notch swordsman, but he wasn't trained enough in the Force to really fight to the death with another Force-user, and, especially, not one as well trained as Jacen.

"Give it up, _Apprentice_," she heard Jacen sneer. Then, as he leapt over another dilapidated machine and came around in a thrust that was nearly missed by the former Stormtrooper, Jacen announced, "You can't win against me. You are skilled, I will give you that, but you don't yet fully trust the Force. That will get you killed."

Mic changed directions with his blade and jabbed as if he was fencing. The move seemed to surprise Jacen, but he parried the silver blade before it could even get close. Mic spun away and came around with a high slash that he ended low. Jacen missed being dissected from shoulder to hip by back-flipping away.

Jaina could see the strain on Valin's Apprentice. She knew that what Jacen said was true. But for a man who had never had former lightsaber training, he was surviving remarkably well. Then it happened, just as they were running to enter the battle, A'Loc lost his concentration and Jacen didn't hesitate to strike.

She didn't know how she got there; she just knew that she wasn't going to let Jacen kill. She began her leap the moment Mic lost his focus, which was when he noticed them. She landed behind her brother and Jacen had to reverse his blade in the last possible heartbeat to prevent from being decapitated by his sister.

A'Loc dove to the floor, tucked and rolled a few meters away. Jacen turned and instantly engaged his sister.

He was forced to parry another strike from her, and then he smirked. "So, Jaina, we finally meet in the battle foretold by the Yuuzhan Vong Overlord. You know, I wonder what he would think of us now."

She hissed as she kicked out and shoved him hard with the Force into the gut. "He would think that you are the perfect asset. But only until your greed set in which would be less than two seconds."

He laughed as he quickly regained his balance from her kick. Then Kyp attacked at the same time A'Loc did. Jacen leapt high over their blades and landed several meters above the floor on a rickety looking cat-walk.

Corran stood up from where he had checked on Valin. Moving back to where the other three stood, he said, "Surrender, Jacen, and end this madness."

Jacen's laugh was born of total insanity. "_Surrender?_ Never, Master Horn. You will be the ones surrendering. Surrendering to death."

Then a loud whistling began and within moments the entire room was a maelstrom of swirling machine parts. The four Jedi had to use their sabers to bat at the hurling missiles, while Mic protected his injured and unconscious Master. Jacen continued to feed Dark energy into the vortex and only their use of the Force kept them from being lifted up into the tornado of wind and hyperdrive manufacturing machine parts.

They had to stop this before they got killed. She used the battle meld to speak to Kyp and Corran. Corran, of course, had the greatest ability when it came to adsorbing energy and transferring it into something else, but all Jedi, especially powerful ones, had some of this capability.

_We need to band or efforts together and adsorb some of the energy out of this cyclone_, she thought into the meld. She knew that they wouldn't be able to catch her exact words, but she hoped that they would catch her idea.

Kyp responded before Corran, who was batting at a metal frame of an assembly table. _I think I understand. _

Corran nodded and then sent back to the others. _ I can take most of it. Just stand back and stay anchored. _

Corran then took a deep breath and let it out. The next breath was deeper and, as he drew it in, he pulled the energy out of the Force storm. Jaina watched as the Jedi Master's hair stood on end, and she could almost see and feel the electricity tingle on his skin and off the tips of his up stretched hands. The wind died down, and then, with a blast of telekinetic energy, he let go of the energy through the roof of the factory. Factory parts and the flying debris went out of the hole created, to shower down over the neighboring abandoned buildings.

When things finally died down, Jacen laughed from his position on the cat-walk. "I'm impressed, Master Horn."

"I'm not with you," Corran dryly replied. "In fact, I'm truly disappointed in you. I trusted you, and I even once believed in you, but whatever good may have been there is long gone."

"Please spare me the sob stories of the way it used to be, Corran."

"Don't worry, Brother, we don't intend to do much sobbing over you." Before Jacen could reply, she leapt to the cat-walk behind him.

He turned at the same time as he parried her wicked slash as she landed. "You can't defeat me, Jaina. For every trick that you can throw, I have a counter."

"Oh, yeah?" she attacked again and he easily deflected the blows above his head. Their sabers locked for a few moments. Staring into eyes that once were identical to hers, she knew that now was the time. Using the Force, she applied the device that would end this. "There really is nothing left of you, is there Jacen? My brother, my twin, my other half, is truly dead?"

His answer to her saddened words was a mirthless laugh. "Yes, Jaina, Jacen Solo is no more. I am now Darth Troddeln, Lord and Master of the Sith. But you will be the one dead."

He shoved hard and their blades became untangled. Jaina let her self fly over the cat-walk and was caught in a Force grip by Kyp. She glanced at her old Master and suddenly felt a single tear roll down her cheek as she mentally pushed the button.

---

Before Troddeln had a chance to react to her fall, the small device she had attached to his cloak detonated. The explosion wasn't large, but it was enough to destroy the cat-walk and hurtle his fiery body across the room. He hit the wall and landed sprawled on the floor. Glaring at Jaina, he instantly got up. His lightsaber had been lost, but he wasn't concerned. He still was stronger. He lunged toward the woman who had shared his childhood.

"I will kill you!" he screamed as he attacked. However, he was weakened and still on fire. Jaina moved away from Durron and ran toward him. With tears running down her face, she lifted her blade and trust upward.

Darth Troddeln stumbled backward a few paces, but then he realized that he wasn't stumbling, he was falling. He landed on his back and felt the edges of his vision blacken. He tried to take a breath, but he couldn't. He then realized that he didn't feel the pain anymore.

He wondered if all he had accomplished was gone. He had brought the Sith back and now he was gone.

But then he remembered his Apprentice, and in his mind, he smiled. _Darth Krayt will carry on. He will make them pay. All of them. The __ Alliance traitors, the Imperial pretenders, the festering Jedi. I have seen it. Someday Lord Krayt will rule the galaxy. Someday he will rebuild what I've begun. _

He heard her voice and he tried to focus on her face. "Jacen…why? Why did you make me do this?" She was sobbing.

_Don't cry for me, Sister. Cry for your children, cry for yourself, cry for your traitorous parents, for you are the one's who will need your tears. _

The darkness was closing in more and his sister's face was blurring, her words slurred. With one last force of will, Darth Troddeln spoke his last words. "Krayt will revenge…The Sith will live…"

Kyp grabbed Jaina and pulled her away from the howling blast of the Dark Side of the Force as it claimed the spirit and body of the Sith Lord, Darth Troddeln.

****

**_-------------------------------_**

All reviews are welcome...Please tell me what you all think...

Thanks for reading...


	51. Chapter 51

**Thanks to everyone who read and commented on the last chapter. I am hoping to get back to you all with my responses soon... Again, thanks for all of your wonderful comments and support through this. I really appreciate them all.**

* * *

I first want to say that I changed my mind on how I was going to end this. I originally planned an epilogue to be posted after this chapter. However, as I will explain after the chapter, I changed my mind. And you will see what I have planned instead. 

Second, I want to apologize for the length of this chapter. It is 26 pages long. I considered splitting it up, but didn't know where. I figured that you could decide how you wanted to read it--either in one sitting or split it up yourselves.

Thirdly, get the tissues...

* * *

**_Chapter 51 _**

Control Room, Centerpoint Station

"What do you mean: Docking Bay 175 has been breached?" He turned away from the small child sitting at the oversized controls to face the man who was nearly twice his age. "I thought I had ordered it opened to vacuum."

Krayt watched the sergeant swallow and wish that he could run. "It was, Sir. A lone TIE has entered the hangar."

"And the pilot?"

Again that look of fear. Ben Skywalker had served for four years with this man. In fact, after Ben's pending fatherhood had been formally announced, Sergeant Kornell Misks had taken him out for a drink. Saying that if Ben was old enough to be married and to be a father, he was old enough to have a drink, and Kornell wanted to be the first to buy him one. Of course, he wasn't the only one who wanted that privilege, and Ben had been eternally glad that he was a Jedi who knew how to render toxins and such harmless, or he'd had gone home to his new wife extremely intoxicated. That was the kind of relationship Ben Skywalker had with those under his command; however, that wasn't the kind of relationship Darth Krayt had or wanted with his troopers.

"The pilot has escaped…Captain."

"Keep me informed, Sergeant Misks. Dismissed." Not Kornell, he was beyond the informal with his troopers. And they knew it. After killing Ron Starson, he had been forced to discipline another trooper who had let the Kaminoan and Muun who had ran with the clone escape. Krayt simply nodded and turned away.

After that incident in which he was forced to publicly kill another one of his former friends, Krayt ordered all the docking bays and hangars opened to hard vacuum to prevent the fugitives from trying to escape that way. Now the station was being attacked by those same hangars. Most TIE fighters didn't have built-in life-support, which meant the pilot had to wear full flightsuit with the helmet vacuum tight. An airless hangar only meant that she would have to wear it longer.

_So, this is how it's supposed to be? _He closed his eyes and fought the tiny bit of him that was still Ben Skywalker. He reached out into the Force and instantly found her. She was shielding tightly, but she couldn't disappear from the Force has he and his Master could.

She was foolish if she thought she alone could prevent him from doing what he must. Why did she have to be here? He let the anger of her intrusion burn within. Didn't she realize that he was doing this for _her_? He had become a Sith to bring peace—for _her_. But she and the traitors that she allied with only wanted to stop that from happening.

He let the anger fuel the Dark Side in him and immediately knew he had to keep her away as long as possible. He expected his Master to give him the order any moment to attack. Krayt had informed Troddeln that the clone was ready immediately before he was meeting with Jagged Fel and Jaina Solo. Troddeln planned to celebrate his defeat of his sister and her husband by destroying their fleet and then Corellia. Krayt only had to wait as patiently as possible for the order to have the clone fire the weapon.

_Well, if anything Jysella's movement through the station should provide some distraction. _He instantly began to formulate a plan. He would keep her busy dodging his troopers until after the order to fire was given. Then he would allow her to make her way to the control room just in time for her to watch him destroy her homeworld. He let a small smile touch his lips. He could then use her anger and sudden surge of hate and betrayal to turn her to the Dark Side. The smile broadened; who better to be his Apprentice than his wife?

With the decision made, Krayt pulled his comlink from his belt. Opening the general command frequency, he said, "Attention all troopers, we have an intruder. Jedi Knight Jysella Horn Skywalker has breached Docking Bay 175. Consider her armed and dangerous. You are hereby ordered to detain her and bring her to the command center. Repeat: detain and bring her to me. If any harm comes to her, I will hold the inflictor personally responsible."

Krayt didn't wait for the acknowledging clicks; he knew that his troopers would do their best to try to capture his traitorous wife. However, he knew that Jys would not make it easy on them; in fact, he'd be greatly disappointed if she did.

* * *

Command Salon, Corellian Dreadnaught, _Chewbacca, _Battle Line between Tralus and Selonia

Leia was far from being a stranger on a battleship, but it did seem odd to her to watch Han as the one in actual command of it. The _Chewbacca_ had been commissioned after her decision to step down from liaison between the various factions that made up the Confederacy. After the Battle of Mon Calamari and after Wedge Antilles was destroyed by Jacen, Jolana Wekk had been promoted to Commander of the CDF and Han had been promoted in her place as Second in Command. He had wanted to refuse the appointment, but Leia insisted that he was the best person for the job. Ironically, it wasn't the command position that bothered him; it was that he would have to do it from one of the big ships. Wekk and Gejjen had demanded it to be so.

Han didn't want to be anywhere but in the cockpit of the_ Falcon _during a battle; everyone knew that. But then the unexpected happened, Gejjen and Wekk presented Han with a ship he couldn't not be admiral of: the newest Dreadnaught to roll out of the Kiris Shipyard—the _CDF Chewbacca. _

Leia signed as she watched Han speaking to the captain. She often wondered if she had made a mistake when she secretly suggested the name for the new ship to Dur. She knew that her husband couldn't—wouldn't—refuse to fly a ship named in honor of his Wookiee best friend and co-pilot. And he didn't disappoint; he saw it as a way to counteract the dishonor that Jacen was doing to their son, Anakin.

She could feel Han's emotions; the rolling frustration. She felt it too, if she was honest with herself. She looked over the shoulder of the petty officer at the tactical display again. It showed the positions of the Corellian ships under Han's command, along with all of the fighter squads, and the placement of the enemy's vessels. However, this wasn't what interested Leia; she looked at the flat-screen depiction of the planet Tralus.

They both wished, with nearly every ounce of their beings, that they could be down there right now. On that lovely jewel of blue, green, white and brown, she and Han could lose either one, or both of their children.

She looked up as she felt a shift in the Force and looked out of the forward viewport, pulling her thoughts away from what was happening below them. The change seemed to come from there. The GA's Third Fleet was firing at them with everything that they had. Here the forces were pretty well matched, and Admiral Makin was making the most of that.

Overall, the GA was outnumbered and out-gunned, but with Centerpoint possibly under the command of GAG and with Ben in charge, the GA had a wild card. _A very wild card, _Leia thought. She could feel the strangeness that was the clone of Anakin, and remembered very clearly what the real Anakin had accidentally done with that monstrosity to the Hapan Fleet during the Vong War. It all served to make Leia feel anything but secure.

As if to prove her point, the _Chewbacca_ suddenly shuddered as a blast from an enemy's gun got through the port shields, blowing one of the big guns. As the sirens blared, warning of a hull breach, and techs immediately reacted by sealing off the area, Leia felt the destruction of lives the blast had taken.

"Get those blasted shields back up!" Han superseded the captain.

A crisp "Yes, Sir!" sounded from the pit, and she could almost see Han roll his eyes. He hated being called "sir". However, that impression didn't last long, as another blast hit the port side again. The alarms sounded and more life was lost to the vacuum of space.

"Helm, turn away from those guns. Now!" the ship's normally soft-spoken, female captain, Fan G'ven called. "Give them the starboard side to chew upon for awhile."

"Already on it, Capt'n," the helmsman responded back.

Leia anchored herself to the decking with the Force as the ship turned sharply to present the enemy with a side of the ship that still had all of its shields. She reached out into the battle meld of the three Jedi flying as squadron leaders. She wasn't very familiar with Kyp's girlfriend, Alexandria Winger, but she was with Tahiri Veila and Doran Tainer, having known them both nearly their entire careers. She felt their concern and she assured them that everything was under control. Then she suggested that they see what they could do about the fighters trying to beat past _Chewbacca's_ defenses. She feared that, if they got past the guns, they could still attack the damaged port side. And they all knew what a few X-wings could do with a few well placed torpedoes. Tahiri acknowledged her and commenced to follow through.

Jag had originally wanted to pull Tahiri to fight with the group going down to meet with Jacen, but she refused to go. Kyp had already been pulled from the group, which meant that only Alex and Doran would be left, along with Leia on board.

Han had wanted her to go, saying that the more that went after Jacen with Jaina and Jag the better, but she simply said no. She didn't elaborate, only saying that she had a feeling she was where she was supposed to be. Han had then shaken his head, commenting rather indignantly about Jedi and their _feelings. _

She heard Han bite off another irritated command when she felt the first blast of anger from Jaina. It burned brightly but no where near as hate-filled as Jacen's. Leia found herself shielding her son's evil presence. There was no warmth there at all.

The ship shuddered again, but this time it was as due to the starboard batteries opening up all at once. Leia felt the winking out of life from the fighters unlucky enough to be hit by the barrage. In the battle meld with the squadron Jedi, she felt determination as they confronted a coordinated attack by GA forces, trying, as she had feared, to attack on the damaged port side.

"Ensign Hov," she said evenly as she opened her eyes. Once the technician looked over at her, she went on. "Are those port side shields up yet?"

"Negitive, Jedi Solo," the ensign answered, rather calmly. Leia, however, could sense the young man's anxiety.

She nodded and closed her eyes again. She could see the battle through the eyes of Tahiri and the other two Jedi. She leant them her strength and reassurance. Doran and Alex were spread out fighting the on coming fighters, while Tahiri stayed closer to the ship to catch those who got past _Chewbacca's_ defenses. Leia had been fearful that this would happen and, sure enough it was, two flights of GA X-wings got through and were attempting to hit _Chewbacca_ where the most damage could be done—the port side. She felt Tahiri's trepidation in return and then her burst of frustration as she and her squadron went after them.

In no time, four of the six enemy pilots were either EV or blown to atoms by Tahiri and her squad, Tatooine Toes—named sardonically by her ever joking boyfriend, Doran Tainer. However two X-wings, flown by skilled and determined pilots, were enough to cause a non-shielded battleship trouble. If they hit it hard enough, they could blow her apart. Leia had seen it happen more then she'd care to remember.

She was about to tell Han that they had to pull away, while they still had a chance, but before she could she felt a flair of relief and a feral satisfaction from Tahiri. She got one of the fighters and was now in pursuit of the other. Leia stayed in the meld long enough to see Tahiri unload a torp of her own into the last enemy X-wing, shattering it before it could release its deadly blow into the _Chewbacca. _

Leia let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

Before she could thank and congratulate Tahiri, she felt a rip in the Force so strong that it brought her to her knees.

"_Ahhhh…!_" she screamed. Han looked up and immediately came to her side, totally ignoring his captain.

"Leia!"

She looked up into his hazel eyes and shook her head, tears falling down her face as the grief stabbed into her heart. For reasons she would only come to understand later, feeling her eldest son's death hurt far more than she had ever expected that it would, when one considered all that he had done and what he had become. His death hurt her as much as Anakin's had or Luke's, despite knowing that it had been by her own son's hand. Leia welcomed Han's understanding arms and buried her face into his chest and cried.

---

Han held her. She didn't have to tell him what she felt. He knew she felt a death.

"Which…one?" he struggled to say. He didn't know what he'd do with the news. He had disowned Jacen years ago, but, despite the monster he had become, Han still loved the little boy and young man that he had been. And, well, if it was Jaina, he would kill Jacen himself.

She finally looked up at him and the sorrow there staggered him.

"Jaina?" he whispered.

She shook her head and let out a sob. "No…Jacen."

Han only nodded and closed his eyes. Though, he felt grief for his son's passing, he also felt an odd sense of relief. _It's over. _

"Han…" he opened his eyes and met hers, "he wasn't redeemed. He died angry and full of hate." Leia let out a long sob and buried her head in his chest again, and Han understood where her grief was coming from. She had secretly hoped, as did he, if Jacen had to die, he'd at least be redeemed and die peacefully as Anakin Skywalker had.

Then she looked back up at Han, her words echoing his thoughts, "What do we tell Allana?"

Han shook his head, truly at a loss for words. "I don't know, sweetheart. I don't know."

* * *

Solos' Apartment, Imperial Palace, Bastion

The young girl smiled at the nice woman who brought her a snack of her favorite fruit.

"Will there be anything else, Your Highness?"

Allana didn't like that title. She wrinkled her nose at it, but there was nothing she could do about it. No matter how many times she told the servants and others to stop calling her by a title, they would nod and only substitute another. It was quite infuriating. She wondered how her grandmamma stood it, but then she came to the conclusion that she was much more like Grandpa Han than Grandmamma.

"Thanks. No. That's all, Mazy." The handmaiden, who served her aunt, bowed her head and promptly left the bedchamber. She was staying in her grandparents' apartment at the palace. _Well, at least it wasn't C-3PO, _she thought as she watched the woman go. As much as she loved the old droid, there was only so much of him she could take. Then she wondered where he was, anyway. She amusingly shook her head and thought, _He's probably off arguing with the palace central computer—again. _

She returned to her storyholobook. She loved history, it was one of the few subjects that she did. She found the old stories fascinating. She was reading a holobook that her grandfather's lifelong female bodyguard had given to her. It was a children's version of the "dashing" Lorell Raiders and how they would steal the most beautiful women in the galaxy and whisk them away through the Transitory Mists to the Hapes Cluster hidden within. There they would "marry" them and thus, her people came to be.

Allana wasn't so sure how much of the story she believed. She would have to study the story more. It wasn't that the pirates stole women that bothered her; it was how the Hapan author tried to make the Lorell Raiders as righteous as she could. That was what bothered her. _How could pirates that took young women away from their families and homes against their will be so good? _

As she mulled the thought over, and deciding that she would ask Grandpapa Isolder about it, she took a bite of the rosemellon from the plate Mazy had brought her.

Suddenly, she felt something strange in the Force. She had been becoming very strong in the Force since she was training with the Imperial Knights and her grandmamma. She reached out to try to figure out what was going on. She knew there was a big battle going on somewhere, probably near Corellia, even though they hadn't told her directly. Somehow she just knew. Hopefully, the war would soon be over.

The ebbs in the Force grew darker and colder. Allana pulled out of the small trance and physically shivered. However she couldn't rid herself of the feeling. Then, suddenly, she felt as if someone had ducked her into a pool of ice water. She gasped and felt the breath taken from her.

_"Allana…" _

The name was hissed and its intensity scared her. It made her feel—she didn't know—dirty, oily, cold. And she recognized it instantly. She suddenly didn't want to be alone anymore. She touched the button on a small datapad and immediately Mazy returned.

"Princess, you need something?"

She looked up, her brown eyes full of fear.

"Your Highness?" the concerned maid said as she moved closer and kneeled before visibly shaken girl. "What is it?"

Allana didn't care that she would someday be the queen mother of Hapes and that Mazy was a royal Imperial servant; she went into the woman's surprised arms and began to tremble as the tears came in a sudden rush. They were tears of fear, tears of sorrow, and tears of what could have been. She had wished that her father would have loved her enough to choose her over power. She may have even forgiven him for killing her mamma.

Mazy uneasily wrapped her arms around the young girl and wondered what had happened, but before she could ask, Allana whispered, "He's dead. My…father…is dead."

* * *

Control Room, Centerpoint Station

_"Krayt will revenge…The Sith will live…" _

Krayt heard his Master's words and knew that, even though they were not directly spoken to him, he was to follow the command that lie therein. Then he felt the massive release of the Dark Side energy that Darth Troddeln had contained. It was enough to cause him to stumble and stop what he was doing.  
His Master, his friend, his cousin was dead.

After a moment of shock and the briefest feeling of grief, Darth Krayt smiled as he realized that he was now the Master. It was time to claim his Apprentice, after which he would declare himself Emperor. That would be what Lord Troddeln would have wanted for him to do.

It slightly bothered him that Troddeln hadn't been able to finish his training, but then he had learned as much from the Holocrons as he had from the Sith Lord. Fortunately, he possessed Darth Bane's Holocron and, as soon as he got back to the _Anakin Solo_, he would have Marka Ragnos' as well.

He could feel Jysella drawing closer. The woman, who he had given so much to protect from everything bad, and who had been the love of his life, was here for a reason, he realized. She wanted to redeem him. Or she would try to destroy him. Krayt knew that neither would happen. He could never give up his power, it had consumed him and he could never live without it.

_Can you live without Jysella? _

He was actually quite surprised at how easy the answer came to him.

---

Jys rounded another corner of the long journey that had brought her to the control area of the station. Ahead a pair of GAG troopers came out of an adjacent corridor. She had sensed them and instantly pulled the Force to her.

"There she is!" called one of them, and she let them come toward her.

She concentrated on the Force and watched as they passed her, continuing to run down the wide hallway chasing what they thought was her. She quickly followed them around another bend where she finally let the illusion of herself running enter one of the doorways into a side room. After the guards entered the room, she dropped the hold she had on their minds.

"Hey! Where'd she go?" the second guard said.

"Kark! She just disappeared!"

"What the kriff…"

Jys didn't hear the last of the oath as the door closed and locked behind them. Once the lock sealed, she ignited her saber and put it though the control panel to ensure that they wouldn't be able to open the door from within. That would hold them for a few moments at least. She didn't know how many troopers were on the station, but she guessed that the force couldn't have been too large, despite the scores of dead bodies she had found.

The stench of fear and death nearly choked her at first after she forced her way into the air lock of the hangar. After getting into air again, she shucked her flightsuit and hid it. She knew she would have to put it back on to get to her TIE, but she wouldn't have been able to fight with the bulky suit on. Of which, she had no doubt that she would very soon have the fight of her life.

She took a deep breath and rubbed the swell of her belly. Her resolve set, she moved back up the corridor to the control room.

As she approached, the door slid up on its own vivaciousness. She paused for a heartbeat wondering if it had a sensor on it, but then she felt his subtle amusement and knew that Ben had opened it.

She entered the large room and her breath immediately caught. It had been only two weeks since she had last seen him, but in that span of time he had changed.

"Ben…"

He turned and faced her; she actually took a step back when she saw his face. Those blue eyes that could make her heart flip with the love they held for her, where the color of a fiery sun, blazing with pure anger and hate.

"Ben Skywalker no longer exists, Jysella. You killed him."

His words were full of venom and she thought for a moment she was going to break from the pain in her heart. "I—I didn't. You are Ben. My husband. I love you. Come back to me and let's raise our son together. We know about—about some of the things that you did under Jacen. But you can be forgiven for those things. Please, Ben…"

"Stop!" her eyes grew wide as he stepped toward her; she could feel the Dark Side clearly in him. He wasn't hiding at all now. "I'm no longer Ben Skywalker. I will never be him again. The boy you loved is gone, Jysella. Don't you see?" She shook her head and tried not to bite her bottom lip. She didn't see at all; didn't want to. Then he continued, his voice low, deeper, sadder than she had ever heard it, "The dream, Jys—the dream that I've been having about the krayt dragon for the past three years. The dragon is me." To emphasize the point he laid his hand on his black armored chest. "I've become the dragon. The dragon was never the war. It was me. I had to become the dragon to stop the war."

"Ben, you can't stop war this way," she said as she gestured with her ignited saber, encompassing the control room.

His harsh laugh cut her off. "Don't be so sure about that, Jys." He turned back to the small boy who was sitting by what looked like a control yoke of some sort. There he faced her again and said, "This is A-4 and in a few moments I will give him the order to do what you find so impossible. I will end this war. I will punish those who started it and I will name myself Emperor. And the next time someone decides to start a war they may think twice about it."

"You're crazy!" Her anguish was suddenly replaced by anger. She shouted, "I thought you loved me! I thought you said that you never wanted to lose me. If you remain this—this monster that you turned into, then you have lost me, Ben. I cannot—_I will not_—follow you down this path."

He only shrugged and looked away, his voice quiet as he spoke. "Ben Skywalker did love you. He loved you too much. He wanted to protect you from what he thought would bring you harm—the dragon. The war. I never realized that it would be me who would have to harm you…if it came to it." Then he paused and met her gaze again. She was disgusted what she saw there—anger, hate, greed. "But it wouldn't have to come to that. You could sit there by my side as my empress, you know. You could join me; become my Apprentice and when our son is born he could be yours. Together we will recreate the Sith and rule the galaxy with an order that will never again be challenged. We will forever be together."

"No." She stepped closer and slowly realized that he truly had to be stopped, no matter how much she may have loved Ben Skywalker. "I will never join the Sith."

He raised a coppery brow and smirked. "And I will never become a Jedi. I'm now the Master. Troddeln is dead. Surely, you felt his death. You don't understand, Jysella. The power of the Dark Side is so much stronger than the Light Side. I can't give it up. Nor will I, not even for you." His words cut her as surely as any lightsaber could. She felt her heart break and shatter, but she refused to give in to the pain. Ben intently watched her. He knew that his words hurt, but he seemed to find some perverse satisfaction in that pain. He was baiting her, she realized. He was trying to entice her to fall to the Darkness herself. "I have to wonder if possibly it could even give you TK if you let it in. Wanna try?" Ben's smirk turned purely evil, and for a moment Jys didn't know what he could possibly mean. Then he turned to the clone.

"The fleet can wait. Corellia's in the perfect position right now. To wait would mean hours before we get this chance again." The next words were spoken so calmly that at first she didn't understand them. "Fire the weapon, A-4."

However, as the Force screamed a warning that no one with a soul could ignore, she knew what was going to happen if she didn't stop it. With a flash of Force assisted power she rushed forward and slashed at the clone.

Her blade never connected. It was easily halted against one of red.

"NO!" she screamed as the clone reached for the yoke control, a look of concentration on his small misshapen face. _"Don't!" _

"Save your breath, Jys. The clone takes orders only from me." He pushed her away and added, "In minutes the traitors of Corellia will be no more."

Jysella watched in terror. She had to stop it. She had to.

Reaching out to the baby in her womb, she blended his presence with hers. She had only tried this with small items and, of course, the lock on the TIE. But now she had to use her secret, her special bond with her baby to save a world—her world.

She felt the Force build in her and then let go. Not a heartbeat later the clone flew out of his seat and toward her. Ben was visibly stunned. No one, including him, had ever seen Jysella move anything telekinetically before. Before he had a chance to recover, she swung her bronze blade. Ben's was too late. The clone was dead.

The growl that escaped him was something Jysella had never heard before. It was worse than animalistic. It was primal. It was pure evil. He charged her, pulling a second lightsaber from behind his back. She stumbled back from the force of the blue blow against her blade of golden bronze, and almost didn't leap away from the red slash toward her head in time.

However she wasn't that easily defeated, and, despite the searing pain her broken heart was causing her, she knew she would have to fight him to the death.

He was right, her Ben was dead.

* * *

Hangar, _Intrepid_

Kyp wasn't really surprised at the entourage that met them as they exited Jaina's ship. He followed Jag and Jaina down the ramp.

"Your Excellency, Your Highness," Admiral Masen Krieg said as he and the other ten or so officers bowed in a formal military bow. Krieg was one of the most unusual Imperials that Kyp had ever seen, not that he had ever met all that many. The length of Krieg's golden blond hair must have been at the limit for regulation, his blue eyes held a wry sense of humor, and he was young. Kyp estimated that he was Jag's age, or maybe a year or two older. But compared to Pelleaon, Turr Phennir or any number of the old guard, Grand Admiral Masen Krieg was young, and showed Jag's blatant attempt to bring a new outlook to his new Empire. Then the Admiral said, concern genuine in his words, "Sir, the medics are here to look at your injury."

Jag glanced at the medic coming toward him. Jaina had called for the medical personnel on their way back, but she had left out for whom the doctor was needed. "I'm fine. Knight Horn and Knight Chevil require your services more than I do."

The grey-haired doctor simply bowed his head and said, "Yes, Your Excellency." Then he motioned for the team to follow him up the ramp to disappear inside the _Goddess. _

Kyp immediately felt a burst of fear from Krieg at Jag's words, but true to his professionalism, he only showed it slightly in the sudden tightness of his jaw.

Jaina, probably sensing the same thing, quietly said for the admiral's ears only, "She'll be okay."

Masen met his empress's eyes and gave her the smallest of smiles.

He then met Jag's eyes, who announced, "Jacen Solo is dead. I want Admiral Makin contacted immediately." Krieg acknowledged the order transferred it to the officer to his right, a captain who was obviously his executive officer. In a moment, he was gone to do the Admiral's bidding. Once Krieg's attention was back on Jag, he went on, "We have placed Lieutenant Colonel Lon Shevu of GAG in custody. He is willing to do what he can to help with bringing about a cease fire, including talking to the command of the GAG taskforce and requesting that they stand down. Master Kam Solusar also has other evidence that will prove that Jacen Solo was Sith Lord, had ordered the assassination of Chief of State Cha Niathal, had played both sides of the war by giving Dur Gejjen information through an agent named Lumiya, and was planning to set himself up as Emperor after he assassinated my wife and I."

The shock among the officers was almost palpable.

Before they recovered or anything else could be said, there was a loud disruption near the entrance from the turbolifts. Kyp looked up just as the officers turned to see what was going on as well. Kyp almost laughed when he saw Mirax Horn yell at the Stormtroopers from the Emperor's 501st who were guarding the portal.

"I don't care what your blasted orders are!" she yelled. "I have to see my husband!"

"Ma'ma, please calm yourself," one of the guards responded. "We can not allow you to enter the hangar."

She got up close to the white helmeted guard and glowered. "Isn't my son your commander?"

If that intimidated the troopers, they didn't give any indication. Actually, if anything, Kyp felt amusement from them "Yes, Commander Horn commands the Emperor's security detachment, but that will still not get you any closer to the…"

"Mirax?" The voice was Corran's as he exited the ship, his arm around Syal, as they followed the repulser gurney that held Valin.

She looked over and Kyp instantly felt her fear and, despite the blasters the guards held, she ran forward. The moment she did they leveled their weapons and yelled for her to halt, all hint of their earlier amusement gone. Jaina left Jag's side and moved toward Mirax.

"Lower your weapons," she called and they instantly complied. "Mirax, Valin was injured during the fight."

"What?" She looked from Jaina to Corran and Syal. The gurney stopped before her. She looked at her son and went directly to him. "Valin? Val…"

Valin opened his eyes and gave her a small smile. "Hi, Mom. You giving my troopers a hard time?"

She laughed through the sudden tears and hugged him. "Hey, what can I say: once a rebel, always a rebel?"

He smiled again and said, "I'll be okay. Don't worry." Then he closed his eyes again, and the gurney began moving. Mirax didn't move and Corran stayed with her, but Syal followed behind the gurney.

Mirax looked up at Corran. Kyp thought she was going to break; suddenly, there was a look of fear in her eyes that didn't match what just transpired between mother and son. Corran seen it too, and tried to comfort her as she went into his arms. "Love, I'm here. We made it."

Mirax shook her head and the tears started. Kyp suddenly realized that he had never seen the unshakable Mirax Terrik Horn cry before.

"Corran, it's Jysella," she sobbed. "She…she…"

Corran visibly stiffened and Kyp felt him reach for his daughter in the Force. Then he looked at Mirax and asked, "Where is she? I don't sense her. What's going on?"

"She went after him. She tricked me and stole a fighter…"

"Where'd she go?"

But Kyp had a sinking feeling that Corran already knew, because he did.

"She went to Centerpoint. She went to confront Ben."

Corran looked as if he had been hit. He stepped back and, without saying a word, took off running for the closest ship he could find—the empress's yacht.

He ignored his wife's calls, but he couldn't completely ignore the Imperial Princess. He was half way up the ramp when Jaina asked, "Corran, what are you doing?"

Turning to stare at her, he simply said, "I'm stealing your ship, Your Highness. Durron, you coming? Mirax, I'll bring her back."

"Be safe, Corran. May the Force be with you." He simply nodded and turned to go the rest of the way up the ramp.

Corran didn't acknowledge the other Jedi Master as Kyp came to stand beside him. Instead, he continued up the ramp to disappear into Jaina's ship. Kyp could feel the uneasy surprise from the officers still in the hangar, but Jaina wasn't. She started up the ramp, but Kyp stopped her.

"Let me pass, Kyp," she said, narrowing her eyes. "Ben's my cousin. And this is my ship."

"I'm sorry, Jaina, but I think Horn's got the right idea. You are needed here." He smirked as he said, "Besides, you've reached your quota for facing Sith Lords for one day, Princess." She narrowed her eyes at him. She was shielding him, but they had always known each other well enough to know what the other was feeling. She was grieving. She had wanted Jacen to come back. There was no way he was going to let her see yet another loved one destroy himself. He was overwhelmed by of the memories of a time when he would have done almost anything for her. He still would, he realized. He loved Alex and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but he would always hold Jaina dear. She had been his first real love; she had taught him what love was, and she taught him how to let it go. She had been his goddess, but she now belonged to another, as did he.

He reached up and touched her cheek with the back of his fingers. She gazed at him with surprise at the tender touch. "Kyp?"

Smiling, he dropped his hand and said, "We will do what we can to save Ben. But you do not need to be there. You are needed here." Then his smile turned into a smirk that he really didn't feel. "You are, after all, your mother's daughter, Princess Jaina Organa Solo Fel."

She glared at him, but, before she could respond, Corran yelled over the ship's intercom. "Kyp, I'm leaving now. Either you get in, or get off the vaping ramp!"

Jaina realizing Kyp was right, or, more likely, deciding that Corran was determined enough to leave with them still on the ramp, nodded and leapt off the boarding ramp as it started to rise. Kyp ran to the hatchway and turned to look back at her. Jag was by her side then, and she was lost in his comforting embrace. As the hatch closed and the ship lifted off the hangar floor, Kyp smiled and shook his head at the memories of the time when she had been the goddess of his heart.

* * *

Control Room, Centerpoint Station

Krayt could feel the frustration build in Jysella as he easily parried another one of her attacks, which he countered with a thrust of his right-handed blade. She instantly spun and leapt a meter away. She was skilled, he'd give her that, but he knew all of her moves. They had sparred so many times over the past three years that she held no secrets for him. They had even had a light spar only a month ago, so he even knew how she moved while being pregnant.

However, she had no knowledge of Krayt's growing mastery of Jar'Kai. She had never seen him use two blades before.

He pursued her, confident that he was wearing her down. She held her lightsaber in both hands, trying to anticipate his next move. When he was in striking distance, he said, "You can't win, Jys. I know about the pain. I sense your fear."

"I will die and take our son with me before I join you!" she seethed.

He brought his left-handed lightsaber up, mockingly. He really was toying with her now. After he got his burst of anger under control from when she had killed the clone, he realized that he really didn't want to kill her. After all, if she refused to be his apprentice, there still was his son.

Sometime during the beginning of their battle, she began experiencing contractions. They were now intense and close enough for her to be no longer able to hide them. She was in labor. He simply needed to keep her alive and fighting, preventing her from concentrating on the Force for long enough to attempt at stopping the birthing process.

He didn't know that much about how babies were born, but he figured that something so natural couldn't be that complicated.

She surprised him by rushing him. Her saber slashed toward his neck. He brought up his lightsaber to block. Before he could bring his other saber around she kicked out with both legs. It was a gutsy move in her condition, but somehow she pulled it off. Her feet connected with his chest plate and she used the force to push off of him, throwing her away from him. By touching the Force and that incredible telekinetic ability that she had never before demonstrated, she completed a neat flip away from him.

The distance between them was opened up. Krayt regained his balance and stared at her. "You're somehow tapping into the baby's power in the Force." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

She took a deep breath and Ben noticed her attempt to cover a wince. "Maybe. But I will never tell you," Jys gasped and winced again and another labor pain gripped her. Ben realized that her latest acrobatic feat had cost her. She was surely entering hard labor. She could barely stand straight.

He advanced, stalked her as a nexu stalks its prey. "Stop this, Jys. Let me get you back to the _Anakin_ where our son can be born."

She laughed, bitterly. "I don't think so. I will never let you have my son."

He continued to close the distance, he was confident that the fight was over. Regardless of her brave talk, she was defeated. All he had to do was attack her with speed and power. She would then be disarmed and harmless.

---

Jysella watched him come closer. She hurt and she was beginning to feel wetness between her legs. She knew her water broke. Her son would be born shortly, but she had to finish this. As much as it hurt, she could never let the monster that took over the man she loved leave this place alive.

Another contraction gripped her and nearly brought her to her knees. They were hard and coming fast now. She knew that it was only a matter of time. She couldn't focus enough energy to stop the contractions; she had to concentrate completely on the battle. Ben, or rather the thing that took him over, was within striking distance now. Her saber appeared to be haphazardly held in an awkward mid-guard. However, she had full control over it. This was a trick Kirana Ti had taught her when she first became her Apprentice. Kirana had told her that, when you appear nearly defeated to the opponent in a battle, is when you are the most dangerous. And the more arrogant the opponent, the more they will believe you defenseless.

Her breath caught when she realized this was it. She was likely to die by doing this, but it had to be done.

"Give up, Jys."

She stared at him and tried to see her Ben. But there was nothing left. Ben was gone.

With that final, brutal determination, she thrust out with her blade toward his right shoulder blade. Ben quickly brought his left-handed blade up to block, but, in the last possible nanosecond she reversed the attack, bringing it low to his left side.

Jysella stared at him as she readied herself for what she had to do. She experienced no joy in seeing his surprise and pain flash in his ugly orange eyes, as her blade cut through the bone of his left hip and the flesh of his flank, because she also felt the same searing pain as the blue blade, which she so often equated with the color of his eyes, drove through her chest below her right breast.

She gasped at the shock, but she quickly let the Force guide her. She began to absorb the energy from the blade. She felt her heart flutter and she sensed the stress the incredible energy was putting on her cells. She couldn't store much more, or she would explode.

She let go of the energy and screamed as it rushed out of her. As a storm of incredible power began to rage, Ben was thrown across the room, allowing the dead-man switch to turn off the lightsaber. She fed the wind with more of the absorbed power. Soon computer stations and control apparatuses ripped from the walls and the floor. They whirled around the room, hitting and damaging more equipment with impact fueled by astronomical speeds.

Though, she wasn't really awake for this, she was aware of it. She somehow became all seeing in the power she possessed.

Through it all, Jysella used some of the absorbed energy to protect her baby. She had to remain alive. Somehow she knew that her baby held a key to something in the future. She couldn't see what, but she knew that from what she had done today, her line, the Skywalker line, would never be the same.

---

Krayt awakened and fought the pain that threatened to incapacitate him. His left hip and low abdomen were lying open. He pushed himself to stand and looked around the room. He had underestimated her and her power—her abilities.

The control room was utterly destroyed. Not a piece of the equipment would ever again be functional.

He saw her lying on the floor where she had fallen. He made himself move to stand beside her. His Jedi lightsaber lay by her side, but his Sith saber, the saber he had taken from the terrorist Marcia, he didn't see. He considered picking up the Jedi blade and finishing her. She was barely breathing, and of the child he could feel nothing.

But he stopped himself from touching the blade. Somehow it seemed contaminated. He groaned and straightened back up. Looking down on the body of his wife, he said, his voice sad, "I've become this for you, Jysella. I've only ever wanted to bring peace—to protect you. But you couldn't see it my way. I do love you. I just can't give up my power. You have become my final and most personal sacrifice. I've sacrificed everything, including you, for you."

He suddenly felt two presences that he didn't want to deal with now. He turned and walked away, confident that she would be dead by the time her father and Kyp Durron found her.

At the doorway, the Sith Lord Darth Krayt turned to take one last look at what was left of the boy Ben Skywalker. It was truly ironic that tomorrow was his seventeenth birthday.

Turning and heading down the corridor that would take him to a ship, he touched the pouch on his utility belt where he had the Holocron tucked, and thought of Darth Bane. Bane, the father of the Rule of One, had taken the Order into hiding for over a thousand years. However, the Sith didn't really grow in power in that time. Bane had been wrong about that. He would follow the Master's example and go into hiding—let the Jedi think him dead, the Sith extinct—but there had to be more than just him and an Apprentice. He had always considered that incorrect. There had to be an Order of Sith to take on an Order of Jedi, not two Sith against hundreds of Jedi. No matter how cunning the Sith may be, the Jedi out numbered them.

To really be strong enough to control the galaxy, he would have to train Sith. But how would he prevent betrayal and greed among the acolytes?

He was beginning to feel dizzy and he knew that he had to get away. He had to go to Korriban. There he would hide until the time was right for him to reveal himself and his Order to the galaxy. Then he would set about to finally begin the rebuilding.

He made it to the docking bay where Gejjen's skiff sat. Coughing and growing weaker from the blood loss, he re-pressurized the hangar. As he waited for the light on the panel to turn green, he felt a subtle brush in the Force against his senses. He recognized the touch and immediately reached out into the Force, guiding her to him.

He watched as Qing Niao's shuttle entered the containment field. Slowly, he made his way over to the opening ship. The Vong technology bothered him a little, but then again, somehow he found it comforting. He moved up the ramp and into the ship where he met Qing.

"Lord Krayt," she said in her flawless Basic. "I had a dream that you would need me."

He smiled and let her guide him to a biotic chair. She was probing his wound when he said, pushing her hands away, "No time. I will go into a trance. Get me to Korriban, Apprentice." At her quizzical look, he added, "You will be the first of many."

* * *

Medial Bay, _Heart of a Goddess_

Corran laid Jysella on the bench and ordered the medical droid, who had taken care of Valin and Jessi only a few hours ago, to examine her. She was in and out of consciousness, speaking at times. From what he could piece together, she and Ben battled it out and, in the end, she severely injured him, but he also was able to stab her. She absorbed the energy and used it to destroy the control room of the station.

Corran could attest to that. Nothing was left of it. Neither Kyp nor he had ever seen anything like it. However, of Ben, they found not a trace. Kyp did find a significant amount of blood, but they didn't find a body. Where he could have gone was unknown, he hadn't gone with the rest of GAG, that he was sure of. He wished that they had had the time to look for his body or to finish what Jysella started, but they didn't have that kind of time. Jys was fading fast.

Before they landed on station, the GAG soldiers had been ordered to return to the _Anakin Solo. _Jag Fel must have achieved the truce he wanted. They were leaving as the Jedi Masters were arriving. A female sergeant met with them briefly as they were leaving the _Goddess_, and told them that Captain Skywalker had gone crazy. He had ordered them to kill everyone on the station and, if any of them even questioned his orders, Ben somehow used the Force to kill them. Her words still echoed in his mind:

_"You know, like how they show Vader in the holovids." She then held her hand out in imitation, pinching her fingers and thumb together. Corran actually shivered to think that Ben could possibly do such a thing. "In fact, he looked like Darth Vader doing some of what he was doing." _

Corran nodded, but it was Kyp who said, "You aren't too far from the mark. Captain Skywalker has become a very dangerous Sith Lord."

The girl's eyes became large and she backed away. "A—a Sith? Like the old Emperor and Vader?"

"Yeah," Corran said distractedly. He wanted to find his daughter. 

Suddenly, her weak voice cut into his memories, the pain in it was piercing. "Daddy…I don't know…how…much…"

"No, please don't do this," he pleaded and looked up to watch as the droid hooked another monitor to her. The soft beeps were erratic, and even he knew the wave line of the ECG was not normal.

"Save…him. Please save…my baby…Daddy."

"She is expiring quickly, Master Horn. I will have to extract the child to save him," the droid's voice was pleasant enough, but his bluntness was sharp.

Corran looked up at him and said, "Do something! I won't lose my daughter. If the baby has to die, let it. But I can't…" he was close to losing it. He felt the tears prick at the back of his eyes, but he did nothing to stop them from flowing over the dam that would have normally held them back. He wasn't tough anymore. He was simply a man, a father, who had nearly lost his son and now may very well lose his daughter. It was too much.

He hit the ships intercom. "Damnit, Durron, how long before we reach the _Intrepid_?"

Kyp answered back, calmly considering the tone Corran had used to speak to him. "Where coming up on it now. It had moved out to where the Third was battling it out with Han's fleet earlier. Must be where the big-wigs are meeting."

"Just get us there quickly."

"I am, Corran. I am, but there's a lot of debris out here, even if no one is shooting at us this time."

Corran only nodded. He really didn't remember much of the flight to Centerpoint, only that he flew Jaina's ship like a man possessed.

"Daddy…" he instantly brought his attention to his daughter. "Daddy…make sure Zane never forgets…" Her voice as still weak and soft, but it wasn't as breathy. The droid had intubated her, making breathing easier for her. Her right lung was damaged and collapsed. Out of pure strength of her iron will, she was keeping herself alive.

"Hold on, we're almost there." Corran gripped her hand. It was cold and dry. "Hold on, Jyssie."

"I can't. I…" She moaned as a contraction gripped her abdomen.

"What's going on?" he anxiously asked the droid.

"Her uterine contractions have started. She is in labor again. Her water had broken some time ago. We have to get her to a medical facility that has a surgery. She is too dry to have the child now."

Corran really hated that droid. Leave it to the Empire to program all compassion out of its medial droids. "Do what you can!"

"I am programmed to do no less, sir. However, I am no miracle worker."

"Daddy…"

"Shhh….Jyssie, save your strength."

"No…listen to me…I want you to raise Zane. But don't forget…that he is a Skywalker. He can't forget…"

"Shhh…you will raise him, Jyssie," Corran's heart broke at the thought that she knew she was going to die.

"No…Daddy…" She looked down at the lightsabers clipped to his belt—hers and Ben's. He had wanted to leave Ben's, but something made him pick it up, even if it had been the instrument that killed his baby girl. "Give them to him." She paused and looked back up to meet Corran's teary eyes. "Daddy, let him know that I loved him."

"Jysella!" Corran screamed as her eyes closed. The heart monitor began to become even more erratic and the droid was performing a flurry of activity, pushing medicines into the drip and administering hyposprays.

"Corran, what's going on?" Kyp's voice came over the intercom. Corran had never disconnected it. "Corran?"

"How much further!?" he yelled back through the comm.

"We're approaching now." A pause, then Kyp asked, "Corran, is she…"

Suddenly a burst of static erupted over the intercom and the ship shuddered slightly as if hit. "What the…" Kyp's voice trailed when it came through the white-noise.

"What happened?" Corran asked, though his full attention was on Jysella.

"You aren't going to believe this," Kyp's voice sounded incredulous. "Centerpoint…it just disappeared."

"What?" That did get Corran's attention.

"Just what I said. It just collapsed in on itself. Jys must have done something when she destroyed the control room. Set a self-destruct or something. I'm glad we weren't there when it happened, though."

Suddenly, the droid's voice cut in. "Master Horn, I cannot save your daughter, but I can save the baby."

Corran stared down into Jysella's beautiful face. She had always reminded him of a mix of his mother and Mirax. He reached out and touched her cheek; it was cool to the touch. _Like death. _

She had kept herself alive for her baby. Corran knew that she would die. In fact, she should already be dead, if not from the wound, then from the amount of energy she absorbed. His grandfather had done something similar and it had killed him instantly. How she managed to stay alive would always be a mystery to him.

However, he wouldn't allow her sacrifice, or her fight, be for nothing. He looked up and said, "Save the baby, MD-2."

* * *

Infirmary, _Intrepid_

Jysella knew she was dieing, despite the effort put forth by both Cilghal and Telki. Somehow they managed to dock with the _Intrepid_ and get her to the surgery. She felt her parents close by, holding her hands as they tried not to cry. Her father was doing a better job of it than her mother. She loved them both so much.

_They will love you too, Zane. Don't ever forget me. Don't ever blame yourself for this. It isn't even your father's fault. Know that you are special and that no matter what I will always be with you. I love you, my beautiful baby. _

She felt the gentle tugging and then in a far off distance heard a cry—strong and bold. She smiled, knowing that he lived.

She had failed to stop Ben; the Sith Lord that he had become had gotten away. However, somehow she knew that he wouldn't be a problem, not yet, anyway. He would go into hiding. Isn't that what the Sith did when the Jedi got the best of them?

Despite her failure to stop him, she didn't feel like she had failed completely. She saved Corellia. No one knew that, but she did. She stopped the destruction of a world and she managed to destroy the station, though she didn't know how that happened.

She felt her mother lean over her and she forced her eyes to open.

"Jys, baby, here he is," Mirax's voice was a odd mix of awe and pain.

Jysella looked at her son. He was so small and wrinkled and red. His face scrunched up in a soft cry. She almost laughed. He looked just like his father had as a baby. She wanted to touch him, but she couldn't summon the strength. She couldn't even speak. But she could think.

_Oh, my beautiful baby! My Zane. My gift from the Force. _

Just then he opened his incredibly blue eyes and looked at her. She smiled and forced herself to murmur aloud, "I…love…you…"

They were the last words Jysella Horn Skywalker would ever utter.

* * *

Council Chambers, Jedi Temple, Ossus

"So, where do we go from here?" Kyp asked as they sat in the high-backed chairs of the Council Chamber. Oddly, they sat in what had traditionally been their own chairs before Jacen's purge. The spacing between them made the missing members of the Council all the more apparent.

Corran looked up from his hands and said, "I think we should consider appointing new members for the Council. There are enough Masters to do so."

"What about a Grand Master?" this from Kam.

Kyp looked from one to the other: Corran, Kam, Cilghal. Then he said, "I don't think we need one. We know what needs to be done to rebuild the Order. We have begun that here, by bringing all the Jedi here for the Conclave. If in the future there is a need for a Grand Master, then I think the Order should elect one from among us."

After several moments, Corran slowly nodded. "I agree with Master Durron."

Eventually, the other two also agreed. Kyp knew Corran was still reeling from Jysella's death and her funeral, which had been held three days ago. It had only been a week since her passing and leaving Mirax and Corran the guardians of their grandchild, Zane Skywalker. Kyp wondered what Luke and Mara would have thought of the little auburn-haired imp. He was stealing hearts already among the Jedi. He had become their testament to hope.

Despite the pain the Horns and the Solos were feeling from the loss of so many loved ones in such a short time, the galaxy didn't stop turning. In fact, Kyp believed it sped up. The past week was a flurry of activity. The war was under a cease fire. Jag, Jaina and the Solos went back to Bastion to begin the process of forming a lasting treaty with the emergency governments of the GA and of Corellia and the rest of the Confederacy. Gejjen was assumed dead, and in his place the legislature appointed Jolana Wekk as interim Prime Minister. The GA Senate appointed the unassuming Caamasi Releqy A'Kla as their temporary Chief of State.

The armistice signing was to happen in a few days on Mon Calamari, which Jag planned to release from the Empire's hold. The people of Mon Cal could then decide what they wanted to do—stay with the Empire, rejoin the GA, or even remain free.

The Jedi were invited to historical event, but the four Council Masters declined the offer. Instead, they called all the Jedi, no matter what their missions, to a Conclave on Ossus to begin their own healing process. The meeting was to happen tomorrow.

Valin and Jessi were recovering well from their wounds. They had come to Jysella's funeral, after which Corran asked them to rejoin the Order. They could even bring in the Imperials they were training; however, both Imperial Knights refused. Corran was taken aback by Valin's wishes, but he eventually relented. The younger Horn explained that he was where he was supposed to be, besides Valin believed in the Empire, as did Jessi. He had faith in Jag and Jaina and in what they wanted to accomplish. He hoped the two Orders could stay open to each other, but the Imperial Knights would always serve, not only the Force, but the Imperial Royal Family first and foremost.

Kyp didn't understand it, but somehow Valin truly was an Imperialist at heart. But then, Jaina was becoming one as well. He mentally shook his head. Life truly did send them down odd paths sometimes. At times like this, Kyp wondered if they were all walking in some strange dream.

Suddenly, Kam and Cilghal's laugh brought him back to the present. Cilghal shook her large head, clearly in imitation of a very human expression. "You know, if you two keep it up, we will think that you are up to something. I've never dreamt that I would live to see the day Corran Horn ever agreed with Kyp Durron."

"Or visa versa," Kam added between chuckles

Corran and Kyp looked at each other, shrugged and laughed. It was full of good humor and friendship, the kind of laugh that brought about healing. And they all knew that they would require a tremendous amount of that.

_The End…_

* * *

* * *

Fourteen months ago I started this story and I was instantly captivated. At times, I think, I was more than captivated, I was obsessed. I've greatly enjoyed writing this, and am currently re-writing it with two betas in hopes of having it archived in the The Force .net. 

I would like to thank you, my readers, for sticking with this. I know for fan fiction, this was an incredibly long story. But all of you have made this an exciting and exhilarating experience. I enjoyed all of your comments, and strived to become a better writer because of them.

The biggest thrill for me was winning last summer's TF.n Best Romance Award. I think you all understand now why I never seen this as a romance. It is a tragedy really. But then even _Romeo and Juliet_ can be considered one of the best romances ever written.

If you are wondering, this topped out at almost 260,000 words and roughly 530 pages long in Word. It is truly the longest thing I've ever written and one of the most complex stories I've ever thought up.

I am planning on using the material that I originally was going to use for the epilogue and write a short story or vignette series instead. It will be set in the future 15-17 years and show the lives of Zekk Fel, Mara Fel, Jysella Antilles Horn, Wedgina Antilles Horn, Zane Skywalker, Xander Krieg and Allana Djo, and the adults around them. Hope to see you there when I begin posting.

Love you all!!!

Sara


End file.
